Un Momento Demasiado Tarde EDITADO
by Ale Snape Li
Summary: TRADUCCION Edward llego demasiado tarde ese dia a Port Angeles. Como podran sobrellevar las concecuencias. Bella dice que esta bien, ¿Realmente podran superarlo? RE-EDITADA Edward POV TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción.

Edward llego demasiado tarde a Port Ángeles, ahora los dos tendrán que sobrellevar las consecuencias. Reeditado. Edward POV

**Nota Traductora:** Hola a todos, pues aquí estoy de nuevo con una traducción a los que ya me conocen sabrán que ya había traducido esta historia, cuando la llevaba a la mitad, **Jayeliwood **empezó a reeditarla, yo continué con la versión original y les prometí que cuando tuviera tiempo haría la edición editada.

También quería traducir dos nuevas historias, desgraciadamente una jamás recibí la respuesta de la autora y la otra, mala suerte para nosotros la autora quiere publicarla. Le deseo la mejor de la suerte y lastima por nosotros que nos vamos a perder ese excelente fic.

Espero que les guste la edición, sigue siendo la misma historia pero yo considero que esta mejor escrita y redactada. Espero que les guste y denle una oportunidad. Por ultimo voy a tratar de subir dos capítulos por semana, si puedo mas con todo gusto lo haré. Gracias por leer.

**Última cosa es una historia con contenido adulto (Violación), si te ofende por favor no la leas.**

**Ale Snape Li**

**Un Momento Demasiado Tarde (Editado)**

**Capitulo 1**

Me tomo meses darme cuenta que estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan. Desde el primer momento que llego a la escuela me di cuenta que era diferente. No me di cuenta que tan diferente era hasta que se sentó a mi lado en la clase de biología. La odie en ese momento, por que la deseaba demasiado. Tenía un fuerte deseo por su sangre, que huí asustado, como un niño. Fue el cariño de mi familia la razón por la cual regrese. Ella era solo una chica ¿cierto? Se necesito que casi muriera para darme cuenta y el silencio de las siguientes semanas. Empecé a conocer más sobre ella. Y también conocí más cosas sobre mí: estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, y la protegería con mi vida.

Así que esta es la razón por la que estoy recorriendo las calles de este pequeño pueblo, buscándola. No puedo creer que perdí su esencia. Fui tan descuidado. Debí de haber salido del auto y tenerla a mi vista. Pero no quería que me viera tampoco. Entonces pude oír sus pensamientos claros y fuertes. Iban a matarla. Maneje rápidamente en su busca, a través de este pequeño pueblo

"_Dios se siente tan bien…"_

"_No puedo esperar por mi turno…"_

"_Espero que ya termine, así ya puedo gozar con ella"_

"_Dios, ve los ojos de la perra. Esta encabronada…"_

Gruñí con furia. La esencia de Bella se hacia mas fuerte, pero estaba mezclada con la esencia de otros cuatro. Finalmente di la vuelta en la esquina y ahí estaba, inmovilizada en el suelo de un oscuro callejón. Sus pantalones en sus tobillos; sus pantaletas rasgadas por el suelo. Pise el freno tan fuerte que el Volvo se corcoveo. Estoy sorprendido que no se descompuso con la fuerza que use. Estaba afuera del auto en menos de un segundo, viendo fijamente al hombre que violaba a Bella, tratando de pensar que hacer.

La fuerte esencia de su sangre volando por el aire, pero no era dulce. Estaba sucia, contaminada. Ellos habían contaminado a mi hermoso ángel. Gruñí furioso al enfadado hombre que me miraba. Dos de ellos sacaron unos cuchillos.

Rompí sus cuellos en cuestión de segundos, ni siquiera les di oportunidad de estirar sus brazos. Los inútiles cuchillos cayeron al cemento con un golpe sordo. Quite de un jalón al tipo de cabellos oscuros que estaba sobre Bella, una ola de furia me llenaba. Este fue el que mas la había lastimado. Profanando su cuerpo para su propio placer. Lo hubiera torturado hasta que rogara por la muerte, pero estaba tan furioso, que no podía controlar mi necesidad de destruirlo. Fácilmente arranque su cabeza de sus hombros. El único hombre que quedaba, estaba frente a mi, aterrorizado y temblando. Sus ojos negros abiertos por el terror.

"No me mates…" Grito, su voz temblaba de miedo "Por favor" Me rogó con fuerza

"No" Sujete su cráneo entre mis manos, lo destroce completamente. Cayó al suelo rápidamente, su densa sangre entre mis manos. Pero no tenia tiempo para ansiarla o siquiera notarla. Una nueva emoción cruzaba por mi cuerpo, cuando recordé la razón por la que estaba aquí.

Me deje caer de rodillas junto al cuerpo sucio y sudoroso de Bella. Sus normalmente grandes ojos chocolates estaban abiertos, su cuerpo temblaba con temor. Entraría en shock pronto. "Bella. Bella… contéstame ¿Bella" Le exigía inclinándome sobre ella.

"Edward…" Susurro mi nombre suavemente, antes que sus ojos se cerraran. Gracias a Dios se desmayo. No necesitaba estar despierta para esto. No estaba seguro cuanto dolor tenia, tanto física como mentalmente. Le subí sus pantalones y quite sus pantaletas destrozadas. La acune entre mis brazos. Había pequeñas cortaduras en su piel, la sangre no era tan abrumadora para mí como pensaba. Mi determinación de llevarla al Hospital era más fuerte que mi deseo de sangre. Tenia que llevarla a Carlisle. La puse en el auto y fui a esconder los cuerpos. Tenia que hacer eso antes que nada, incluso si solo tenía la necesidad de irme inmediatamente. Los deje en un basurero cercano, limpie la sangre de mis manos en sus ropas. Disfrutaría quemando sus cuerpos después.

Disfrutaba el manejar rápido, pero nunca antes había acelerado como esta vez. En menos de doce minutos estaba estacionado frente al hospital en el que mi padre trabajaba. No me importaba quien estaba viendo cuando corrí al otro lado del auto. No podia oler a nadie cerca. Bien eso lo haría más fácil.

La acune nuevamente entre mis brazos, lo mas suavemente que pude, manteniéndola lo mas firme posible contra mi pecho. Corrí a más velocidad que la humanamente posible hacia la sala de emergencia. No había nadie ahí, solamente una enfermera que ojeaba una revista de modas, ignorándonos completamente. ¿A eso le llaman servicio? Pensaba para mí. Patee la puerta del pasillo para llevarla a una habitación donde hubiera el equipo para atenderla. La enfermera por fin se acerco corriendo hacia mí

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" corrió hacia mi. Su enojo se desvaneció y su cara se lleno de terror cuando vio a la chica inconciente entre mis brazos. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"¡Ve a traer a mi padre! ¡Trae al Doctor Cullen! ¡Ahora!" La enfermera se detuvo confundida por mis órdenes. No se esperaba que alguien que era considerado casi un niño le ordenara. "¡AHORA!"

Asintió con la cabeza y se giro sobre sus talones. Corrió a la estación de enfermeras, prácticamente tropezando con sus propios pies. Me preguntaba si seria nueva en emergencias. No se veía acostumbrada al pánico. O quizás Forks era un pueblo aburrido. Tomo el teléfono negro y lo acerco a sus temblorosos labios. "Se solicita al doctor Cullen en emergencias. Doctor Cullen repórtese a emergencias"

Acosté a Bella en la camilla de la primera habitación que encontré. Su respiración era suave y profunda, afortunadamente era estable. Cheque su pulso; era lento pero no estaba mal considerando que estaba desmayada. Empecé a revisar los pequeños cortes en su piel. Parecía que estaban por todas partes. Fui al gabinete y tome un pequeño trapo. Fui hacia el lavabo y lo humedecí con agua caliente. Fui hacia ella y no sabia por donde empezar.

Empecé en su cara. Estaba llena de suciedad, sudor y lágrimas. Iba a tener un ojo morado; incluso podía ver el moretón empezando a formarse bajo su piel. Limpie un rastro de mugre en su mejilla inflamada… Me incline lentamente y presione mis labios contra su frente. No estaba despierta todavía, y me sentía a salvo de hacerlo. Ella no sabe lo que siento, pero se lo voy a decir lo más pronto que pueda. No pienso desperdiciar un segundo.

"_¿__Qué sucedió?" _Los pensamientos de Carlisle eran demasiado rápidos para poderlos entender. Su mente estaba prácticamente llena de murmullos de todas las cosas que tenia que hacer, cosas que tenia que revisar.

"La seguí a Port Ángeles. Solamente quería mantenerla vigilada, pero la perdí. Fui tan estúpido. Debí de prestar más atención. Cuando finalmente la encontré esos hombres… esos hombres… ellos…" No me salían las palabras.

Los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron de terror. _"¿La violaron?" _Yo simplemente asentí, no queriendo decir la palabra. _"Esta sangrando ¿Esto no te molesta?" _Me dijo en su mente. Podía decir que me obligaría a salir si fuera necesario. La seguridad de ella era lo más importante para el, cosa que me alegraba.

Negué con la cabeza, diciéndole la absoluta verdad. No podía sentir nada además de la tristeza y la furia. Amaba a esta chica y falle protegiéndola. No haría nada para lastimar ni uno de sus perfectos cabellos. "No, estoy bien"

Levante el trapo húmedo hacia su mejilla, iba a limpiar sus lágrimas secas. Solo mirarla me partía el corazón. Quería limpiar todo su dolor. "Detente, necesitamos que la enfermera traiga el kit de violaciones. Cuando acaben podremos limpiarla" Dijo suavemente, temeroso de enojarme. Detuve mi mano y suspire profundamente. Asentí a regañadientes.

"No voy a dejarla" Le dije en un tono violento.

"Lo se…" Suspiro _"¿Que se necesita hacer?"_

"Cuatro cuerpos en un basurero en Port Ángeles, están en un callejón" Le susurre tan suavemente, que solo el seria capaz de escuchar. No importa su estilo de vida o que perdiera los estribos, no me arrepiento de lo que hice. El no podría enojarse conmigo por lo que hice.

Mi celular vibro en mi pantalón, me sorprendió. Mire el identificador. Alice. ¿Por que no había visto esto? "¿Que?" sisee. La rabia empezaba a llenar mi cuerpo. Mi estomago inservible parecía que se había retorcido boca abajo.

"Me haré cargo de esto. Ya estamos llegando ahí. Lo siento Edward" Alice me susurro suavemente con arrepentimiento en su voz. Me sentía horrible tan rápidamente como me había enojado. Trague la ponzoña de mi boca antes de contestar.

"Gracias Alice" susurre.

"Lo lamento tanto" Me susurro antes de colgarme. Guarde nuevamente el teléfono en mi pantalón. Tome la mano de Bella y la bese, presione su palma contra mi mejilla. Quería tocarla mientras pudiera. Cuando despertara probablemente ella me rechazaría y a todos los hombres. Cuando realmente comprenda que fue lo que le paso.

"Tenemos que llamar a su padre" Carlisle me dijo suavemente "Me esperare hasta que despierte antes de empezar con la inspección. Necesitamos saber que fue lo que vio" Lo siguiente me lo dijo en su mente _¿Lo hiciste frente a ella?"_

Simplemente asentí. Esa seria una más de las cosas por las que siempre me arrepentiría de esta noche. No me arrepentía de sus muertes, solamente de haberlo hecho frente a ella. Ella no necesita mas estrés y yo se lo di sin darme cuenta.

"_¿__Cuántos__? __¿__Alguno__huyo__?_

Levante mi mano y le enseñe cuatro dedos.

"_¿Ella lo vio?"_Pregunto con delicadeza.

Me encogí de hombros. No estaba completamente seguro de que fue lo que vio. Esperanzado de que no viera nada. Pero con mi suerte de seguro vio todo. Si seguía de la misma forma que la vez de la camioneta, yo ya sabia la respuesta.

"Averigua que es lo que sabe; Dime cuando este lista. ¿De acuerdo?" Me palmeo el hombro antes de irse y dejarme con mis oscuros pensamientos.

Me arrodille junto a su camilla, sosteniendo su mano entre las mías. Mi mejilla descansaba sobre el colchón. Sus dedos estaban a cinco centímetros de mi nariz. Respire su esencia profundamente, disfrutando su aroma floral. Ella era deliciosa en tantas formas, pero no tenia deseo por su sangre. Simplemente estaba horrorizado por lo que le habían hecho esos hombres. Después de destrozar a esos monstruos que la habían herido, con el monstruo de mi cabeza no habría problema. Quizás podría ser el hombre que ella necesitara.

"Edward…" sus pestañas empezaban a moverse hasta que finalmente se abrieron. Un ojo no lo podía abrir totalmente. La furia contra los hombres regreso nuevamente, pero la contuve recordándome pensar solo en ella.

"¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Que pregunta tan estúpida, pero fue lo primero en lo que pensé. Mentalmente me patee, por ser tan insensible. Aunque ella no pareció notarlo.

"No lo se…" Susurro y trato de sentarse. Gruño suavemente y se recostó otra vez. Estaba seguro que estaba adolorida. Miro su pequeña mano entre la mía y me apretó suavemente los dedos. Sonreí con su gesto, pero en mi mente me pregunte por cuanto tiempo duraría. "Gracias"

La mire sorprendido "¿Por qué?"

"Por salvar mi vida… otra vez" Apretó de nuevo mi mano. Me pregunto si mi helada y dura piel la molestaba. Aunque no parecía que a ella le importara.

"¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?" Le susurre mirándola directamente a sus bellos ojos chocolates. Esta vez no lo iba a ocultar o a negarlo. No como con la camioneta. Todo era completamente diferente esta vez.

"Todo" Murmuro suavemente, su mirada no dejaba la mía.

"Oh…" Dije levantándome sobre mis talones. No sabía que decir o que haría ella.

"Gracias" Susurro nuevamente. Presione mis labios sobre su mano. Ella sonrió completamente sin sorprenderse por mi acción, o mi piel. Estaba nadando en aguas poco profundas, para probarla que tanto toleraba.

"Lo siento" Le dije acariciando su mano.

"Eres mi héroe" Dijo con una brillante sonrisa "No te preocupes no diré nada de lo que hiciste. No te preocupes. Igual que la última vez. Solamente diré que recuerdo al hombre y que me desmaye. Me desperté cuando me encontraste y me volví a desmayar. Y ya me desperté aquí. ¿Esta bien? ¿Hay algo mas que tenga que añadir?"

"Así esta bien" Lleve su mano a mi nariz, presionándola suavemente contra mis labios. Sonrió. Yo estaba contento que pareciera no importarle y disfrutara del contacto. No pude evitar sonreírle. Me tense al recordar que necesitaban hacer. "Van a checarte para reunir la evidencia" 

"Lo se" Susurro "Mi papa es policía ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Oh, si, por supuesto" Mire hacia nuestras manos unidas, no muy seguro de que hacer o decir.

"Todo esta bien. Estaré bien. No te preocupes" Recostó su cabeza contra la almohada y cerro los ojos por un momento. Los volvió a abrir, fijo su vista en la mía, su expresión era estoica.

"Estas terriblemente calmada con todo esto" Le dije, deseando sentirme tan calmado como ella parecía estar. Sentía como si un tornado hubiera golpeado en mi cabeza, mezclando todas mis emociones y mis pensamientos.

"Me siento segura cerca de ti" susurro y cerro de nuevo sus ojos. Se veía exhausta, no es que la culpara. Sabía que no se desmayaría otra vez, afortunadamente.

Apenas unas horas antes hubiera estado horrorizado por estas palabras. Debería estarlo en este momento. Yo era igual de monstruo que esos hombres. Pero ¿realmente lo era? Yo jamás le hubiera hecho eso a Bella. Nunca la lastimaría de esa forma. Ella estaba a salvo conmigo. La amaba demasiado como para lastimarla.

"Te mantendré a salvo" Le dije honestamente y apreté su mano suavemente.

"Gracias Edward"

Carlisle casi tuvo que arrástrame afuera de la habitación cuando la enfermera de asaltos sexuales entro. Quería sostener a Bella entre mis brazos para asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Me quede afuera de la habitación escuchando a la enfermera cuando supuestamente le hablaba tratando de calmarla. Podía escuchar sus lagrimas cuando caían por sus mejillas, incluso con la puerta de por medio. Me tomo toda mi fuerza de voluntad el no entrar y llevármela lejos. Lejos de aquí, lejos de todo.

Escuche los pensamientos de Charlie incluso antes de verlo. _"Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, mi Isabella. Oh por Dios, mi bebe"_

En el momento que me vio recargado contra la pared junto a la puerta se quedo estático. Me enderece y aclare mi garganta antes de hablar. "Jefe Swan"

"¿Eres el chico Cullen? ¿Eres el que encontró a Bella?" Su voz era débil, como si hubiera estado llorando en el auto cuando venia. No tenia dudas de que así fue. Yo lo hubiera hecho si fuera mi hija.

"Si señor" No podía verlo a los ojos. La vergüenza me llenaba. Debí de estar prestando más atención. Debí de estar haciendo lo que se supone que haría. No le falle solamente a ella, si no a el también.

"Gracias" Susurro, bajo su mira hacia sus enormes pies. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Estaba dando una vuelta en Port Ángeles. Solamente estaba conduciendo… y entonces vi a los hombres rodeándola. Se detuvieron cuando vieron mi auto. Supongo que huyeron" Decía mentiras fácilmente, pero esta estaba mezclada con un poco de verdad. "Vi a Bella tendida en el suelo. Ella estaba temblando y sangrando. Nunca había estado tan asustado en mi vida. La levante y la traje al hospital tan pronto como pude. Si ella muere…" Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes que de que pudiera detenerlas. La verdad parecía que me abofeteo con fuerza.

Mi arrebato de emociones tomo a Charlie por sorpresa y su mano firme me sujeto del hombro "¿Te encuentras bien?" Asentí rápidamente y me aleje. Nunca había hecho esto antes. Nunca me había sentido de esta forma, y no estaba seguro de como manejarlo.

"Ah están haciendo algo con una especie de kit. De seguro ya casi acaban" Le dije aun sin encararlo.

"Aja, lo se…" Dijo quedamente, pero podía escuchar su mente. _"Me pregunto ¿que estaba haciendo el ahí…?"_

Decidí que este era un buen momento para hacer un poco de daño a mi control. Tome un fuerte respiro. "Todo lo que quería era comprar un buen libro. Entonces me perdí… si no lo hubiera hecho… ellos la hubieran…" continué "Desearía poder haberla protegido" Susurre suavemente.

"Edward suenas como si te preocuparas mucho por Bella" Puso su mano en mi hombro, me dio unos golpecitos antes de retirarla.

"Es una chica excelente. Somos compañeros de laboratorio. No podría haber pedido a una mejor. No se que es lo que voy a hacer mañana si ella no regresa" Ninguna de las palabras eran mentiras.

"_Suena como si estuviera enamorado de ella" _Pensó. No estaba equivocado, pero era algo más fuerte que eso. En eso la enfermera salio, sosteniendo varias cosas. Bolsas, frascos, botes y varios viales llenos de la sangre de Bella.

"¿Usted es el hombre con el que hable por teléfono? ¿Usted es el padre de Isabella?" Miro a Charlie.

"Si" Dijo simplemente, no tenia la suficiente energía para decir nada más. Sentía el peso de sus cuarenta y algo de años

"Ella tiene varias cortadas profundas. Va a tener muchos moretones. Pudimos extraer varias muestras. Esperemos que con eso podamos atrapar a los hombres que le hicieron esto. No tiene ningún hueso roto o ningún sangrado interno. Vamos a dejarla internada por esta noche para vigilarla en caso de suicidio. Vamos a mandarle mañana a un consejero después de que el doctor Cullen termine con ella. No se preocupe jefe Swan ella estará bien."

"Gracias" Murmuro _"Oh por Dios… oh por Dios… oh por Dios…"_

Yo asentí con la cabeza y el Jefe me vio con confusión. Se preguntaba realmente que clase de relación teníamos, si acaso le escondíamos algo. Me encogí de hombros y cruce mis brazos mientras entraba a la habitación. El rápidamente me siguió.

"Hola hija…" Empezó a hablar pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando la vio. El ojo de Bella estaba casi completamente cerrado por la hinchazón. Había varios cortes por todo su cuerpo, algunos más profundos que otros, pero todos estaban expuestos por la bata de hospital que traía puesta. Finalmente las palabras que tanto repitió en su cabeza salieron por sus labios. "Oh por Dios"

"Hola papa…" Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, un corte en sus perfectos labios.

"Oh cariño. Lo siento" Empezó a llorar sin que lo avergonzara. Pensaba como un oficial de policía pudo permitir que esto le sucediera a su hija. Se sentía menos hombre y peor padre.

"Esta bien papa, no llores. Estaré bien" Murmuro y se ruborizo un poco. Podía decir que ella no sabia que hacer al ver a su padre así. No sabía como reaccionar.

"Pondremos a los bastardos frente a la justicia. ¿Me entiendes?" Dijo lloriqueando. Se tallo los ojos con la mano.

"No lo dudo papa" Sus ojos buscaron mi mirada y me sonrió un poco. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar pero también le sonreí.

Estaba tan feliz de que mi padre decidiera entrar. No estaba seguro si escucho todo cuando venia por el corredor. Entro cargando una charola con varios instrumentos para poderla curar.

"Muy bien, tienes varias cortadas que necesitan puntadas. No te preocupes, te anestesiare para que no sientas nada" Tomo una pequeña jeringa mientras le decía a Bella el típico discurso medico. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos cuando vio la jeringa, volteo a verme y se calmo un poco…

Ambos padres me miraron, esperando mi reacción. Me arrodille junto a su cama y sostuve sus mano entre las mías. "No te preocupes por la jeringa. Solamente mírame. Todo va a estar bien. Te prometo que yo te protegeré" Le susurre un poco mas fuerte. Ella me sonrió pero hizo una mueca cuando la jeringa atravesó su piel en varias partes de su cuerpo. Gimoteo cuando la aguja penetro su mejilla. La calme con la voz y le apreté la mano para llamar su atención.

"_Los lugares donde la inyecte, están sangrando. __¿__Necesitas__salirte__?" _ Carlisle me pregunto en su mente, sus ojos jamás se apartaron de su trabajo.

"Esta bien; Estoy aquí contigo" Le susurre a Bella, pero Carlisle sabia que estaba dirigido a el y eso fue lo que yo pretendía.

"Quédate conmigo" Bella susurro y unas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas. En ese momento sonaba tan débil que no podía decirle no.

"Bells, yo creo que no es buena idea. Estoy seguro que Edward esta cansado y tampoco ha sido el mejor día para el" Charlie murmuro. Podría decir que el no se sentía cómodo de tenerme ahí, pero estoy seguro de que si Bella hacia un poco de presión se saldría con la suya. Bella también parecía saberlo.

"Me quedare tanto como tu quieras" Le dije mirándola directamente a sus ojos.

"Quédate" Bella insistió.

Charlie suspiro profundamente, sintiéndose frustrado y se sentó en la silla del otro lado de la habitación. Sus pensamientos regresaron al _"Oh por Dios". _No sabia como lidiar con algo como esto sobre todo cuando se refería a su propia hija.

Las manos de Carlisle fueron rápidas y gentiles. Estaba sorprendido de ver que tan rápido cosió su piel, trabajando con la rapidez y la destreza de mas de ciento cincuenta años de practica. Su mirada jamás se alejo de mí mientras trabajaba. De vez en cuando Bella mordía su labio cuando la aguja la atravesaba.

"_¿Realmente amas a esta chica?"_ Me pregunto. No estaba juzgando o siendo grosero. Era simplemente una pregunta. Sabía que si no quería contestar no tendría que hacerlo.

Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza. El me sonrió, sus ojos brillaron. Simplemente estaba feliz de que yo encontrara a alguien con quien quisiera estar. _"Te puedo decir que ella es una chica muy dulce. Y mientras tu seas feliz hijo"_ Con eso termino y regreso los instrumentos a la charola.

"Gracias papa" Le sonreí. Bella finalmente volteo y lo miro. Ella le sonrió un poco, por que su mejilla estaba anestesiada. Hacia que se viera un poco asimétrico. Por lo que sabía no era algo muy agradable el estar anestesiado.

"Bella voy a darte algunos medicamentos para el dolor, una dosis pequeña para ayudarte con los golpes. También quiero ofrecerte la opción de darte algo para dormir" Puso su mano sobre la de ella. "Puedes tomarla si lo deseas. No te obligare"

"Quiero la medicina para el dolor, pero por favor no quiero nada para dormir" Miro hacia Carlisle y el solamente asintió como si pensara lo mismo.

"Por favor llama a la enfermera si cambias de parecer. Voy a dejarte la noche y en la mañana alguien mas vendrá para hablar contigo"

"Gracias doctor Cullen" Mi padre salio no sin antes lanzarme una mirada significativa, básicamente diciéndome que hablaríamos mas tarde.

Bella regreso su mirada hacia mi otra vez. "Papi ¿Podrías hacer algo por mi?" Levanto su cabeza un poco y pestañeo dulcemente hacia el.

"Lo que quieras hija" Instantáneamente se levanto de la silla y se acerco a ella. Se sentía nervioso en el hospital y quería hacer algo para calmar sus temblorosas manos.

"Estoy hambrienta. ¿Podrías traerme una hamburguesa?" Sonrió y un lado de su boca subió más que el otro. Su ojo ileso mostró unas pequeñas líneas. Podría decir que estaba mintiendo, incluso aunque no lo necesitaba.

El rió y tomo un fuerte respiro. Su petición no era algo que el se imaginara, pero estaba agradecido que fuera algo fácil. Miro a su reloj; eran las nueve, así que todavía estaría abierto. "Si claro ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Quiero una hamburguesa con queso y pepinillos extras, mayonesa y catsup. Quiero las papas fritas más grandes que te encuentres. También quiero una malteada de chocolate. No te olvides de los sobres de catsup, por favor" El la escuchaba hablar rápidamente y arrugo la nariz.

Resoplo "Será mejor que lo escriba" Charlie rápidamente escribió la orden en una hoja del hospital. Indeciso me volteo a ver. "¿Qué es lo que tu quieres Edward?"

"Nada señor. Gracias por preguntar" Le dije educadamente

"¿Estas bien Bella?" Doblo el pedazo de papel y lo guardo en su pantalón.

"Si papa. Como dije estoy hambrienta. Además Edward estará aquí conmigo" Su agarre se intensifico cuando menciono mi nombre.

"Regresare pronto. Te lo prometo" Y con eso salio de la habitación.

"Nunca te he visto comer tanto" Le dije sonriendo un poco.

"Y yo nunca te he visto comer nada" susurro "Eso lo mantendrá ocupado por un tiempo" Señalo hacia la puerta.

La enfermera entro e interrumpió nuestra pequeña plática. Le entrego a Bella dos pastillas redondas que yo las conocía como Lortab cinco, y un pequeño vaso con agua. Bella se las paso sin discutir. Después que la enfermera le dijo que llamara si necesitaba cualquier cosa, cerro la puerta tras de ella con un golpe sordo.

Bella se sentó lentamente, acomodándose en la cama. "Muy bien ahora estamos solos… ¿Qué demonios eres?"

**Continuara…**

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero que les gustara, no cambio mucho, pero tiene mas detalles así serán todos los capítulos. Gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima.

**Ale Snape Li :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de** Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de** Jayeliwood, **yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 2**

Estuve sorprendido por lo directa de su pregunta. Bella era muy franca, tan atrevida. Me pare al lado de su cama y me apoye en los barandales, para detenerme. Me miro con ojos de ciervo deslumbrado por los faros y cuestionándome con la mirada. No sabía por donde comenzar, pero ella parecía que me llevaría fácilmente hacia las respuestas.

"¿Quieres escuchar mi teoría?" Me sonrió un poco. Ella sabia que tenía razón, pero quería jugar un poco conmigo. O eso era lo que sentía mi estresado cerebro.

"¿Otra teoría?" Ya habíamos hablado de cómo ella pensaba que yo era diferente. Las ideas eran tontas, por decirlo de alguna manera. Yo no era Superman o incluso Spiderman. Trataba de advertirle que yo era el malo, pero ella no escucho.

"Si. Pero yo creo que estoy acertada esta vez" Gentilmente puso su mano sobre la mía. Su mano era como fuego sobre mi piel. Ella no se estremeció con la diferencia de temperaturas. Parecía disfrutarla. Era anormal. Se supone que ella debería temerme, pero parecía que la acercaba más a mí.

"Entonces con todo lo que conlleve, por favor explícame" Gire mi mano para que sus dedos descansaran en mi palma. Ella recorrió con sus yemas mi piel, casi como si disfrutara la textura. Me pregunto si se siente como mármol para ella.

"¿Recuerdas que fui a La Push este fin de semana?" Sus dedos seguían recorriendo las líneas de mi palma. Ella no me miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en sus propios dedos.

"Ah... si lo recuerdo" Supe que ella sabría la verdad. Los lobos tenían buena memoria. Estaba molesto, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, así que ya no importaba.

"Tengo un amigo que vive ahí. Pienso que trataba de asustarme con esas 'Leyendas' el me dijo sobre ustedes. Honestamente no me dijo gran cosa" Lo dijo apresuradamente, como si arrancara un curita. Aunque no doliera menos.

"Escuchaste una historia de terror y te acordaste de mi. Eso es encantador" Gire un poco mi cabeza y suspire.

"Dijo tu nombre. Bueno de los Cullen. Me hablo sobre estos… Fríos" Jalo mi mano y la acerco a sus labios. Beso cada uno de mis nudillos, dejando sus labios jugar con mi piel.

"¿Estoy frió para ti?" Susurre. Ella no respondió y me pregunte si me llego a escuchar. Después de un momento me vio y sonrió, sus ojos chocolate brillaban.

"Solo cuando te toco" Beso nuevamente mis nudillos.

"Tú… tu deberías de temerme" Murmure "Ahora que sabes que soy…"

"No tiene importancia" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Qué no tienen importancia?" Repetí enojado. No estaba seguro con quien lo estaba. Conmigo más que nadie. Ella necesitaba temerme, incluso si solo quería protegerla. Quite mi mano de las suyas y la metí en el bolsillo del pantalón. "Soy un monstruo"

"Eres mi salvador" susurro, su voz no tembló ni dudo. Era fuerte al igual que sus palabras.

"¿Mi dieta no te dice algo?" Me gire hacia la ventana, viendo la oscura noche. No podía ver la fortaleza que ella tenia. Debería estar asustada de mí y no lo estaba. Mi mente removía todos los pensamientos. Honestamente jamás la lastimaría. Pero ella no podía estar segura de eso, especialmente después de lo que le sucedió esta noche. Ella no debería de confiar jamás en ningún hombre.

"Ah, eso…" Dijo como si no tuviera importancia.

"Si eso" Gruñí literalmente. No podia controlar mi voz.

"Puedo tolerarlo" Murmuro a la defensiva.

"No me alimento de… tu especie… solamente me alimento de los animales" Hable como si lo hiciera para la ventana, mis brazos entrecruzados sobre mi pecho. Trate de suavizar mi tono para no asustarla.

"Lo se, eso fue lo que dijo Jake. Estoy a punto de comerme una vaca ¿Que diferencia hay en eso?" Pude escuchar la diversión en su voz.

"Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos" Resople "La pequeña broma personal de mi familia. Aunque de todas formas somos peligrosos. Todavía tenemos la necesidad de…" Me detuve. No podía explicarle más. Pero estoy seguro que me entendería

"¿Estas hambriento ahora?" Me pregunto, en su voz había curiosidad.

"No…" Me salio fácilmente, no pude evitar que saliera de mis labios. Y era la verdad. No estaba hambriento. No había pensado en mi sed en toda la noche, bueno, no desde que mate a los hombres.

"Entonces quédate conmigo" Susurro otra vez. La pude escuchar que trato de sentarse un poco más. Me gire y puse mi mano en su hombro, empujándola gentilmente sobre el colchón.

"Lo hare, pero tu necesitas descansar" Le dije.

Ella asintió y se recostó, su cabeza descansaba sobre la almohada. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de Charlie que venia por el pasillo. Estaba pensando que jamás dejaría a Bella sola otra vez. Que tendría que haberla protegido. Al menos había cambiado de su mantra anterior. Su aturdimiento había cambiado a frustración y enojo. No podia culparlo con cada una de sus emociones.

"Espero que estés hambrienta" Me arrodille a su lado otra vez, cruzando mis brazos sobre el colchón. Ella sonrió un poco con mi acción, su labio todavía no se movía. Me preguntaba por cuanto tiempo duraría la anestesia.

"Tengo tantas preguntas que quisiera que me contestaras" Levanto su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

"Y las contestare" Le dije mientras miraba sus ojos chocolate. Estaba completamente atraído por ellos, tenia una forma de hacerte profundizar en ellos.

"Empezando en como me enco" La pregunta se detuvo cuando Charlie abrió la puerta. Podría decir que estuvo llorando otra vez, su cara estaba roja e hinchada de nuevo.

"Muy bien hija, vuela una hamburguesa" Dijo con un falso tono despreocupado. Acerco la mesa de servicio y la puso sobre su regazo. Empezó a sacar las cosas de la bolsa de papel y acomodándolas para ella. Bella tomo la hamburguesa de la mano de el.

"Gracias papa, pero yo puedo hacer eso. Mis brazos no están rotos" Empezó a desenvolver la hamburguesa. Abrió un sobre de catsup y lo sirvió en una servilleta. Tomo varias papas fritas y las unto con el ingrediente y las llevo a su boca. Hizo un zumbido de satisfacción con su garganta. Me preguntaba como algo que olía tan extraño podía saber bien.

"Despacio o te vas a atragantar" Reí con sus mejillas abultadas.

"Bueno, al menos ya estoy en el hospital" Dijo después que paso el bocado y me sonrió.

"Eso esta bien, pero creo que ya tuvimos suficiente por una noche. ¿Dejamos el atragantamiento para mañana?" Le dije suavemente. Quise levantar mi mano para acariciar su mejilla y sus labios, pero la aleje por su padre.

"Ja, si insistes…" Me sonrió otra vez. Estaba sorprendido que lo hiciera tan fácilmente. No que este todavía conciente de lo que realmente le sucedió.

"Hablando sobre suficiente por una noche, yo creo que es hora que te vayas a casa Edward" Charlie me apresuro. Odiaba tenerme ahí, cerca de Bella, Su mano me sujeto con fuerza y sus ojos tristes rogaban a su padre.

"Si quiere que deje la habitación, eso haré señor" Mire los ojos de Bella mientras me levantaba. Estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar.

"Ve a casa y descansa" Me golpeo suavemente en el hombro en lo que podría ser un gesto confortador. El estaba agradecido que encontrara a su hija, pero yo lo ponía nervioso, al igual que a las demás personas.

Me incline y bese la frente de Bella. No me importo que Charlie estuviera en la habitación. Casi lo escuche ponerse tenso junto a mí cuando la toque. Acerque mis labios al oído de Bella y le dije para que solo ella me escuchara. "No me iré del hospital hasta que tu lo hagas ¿De acuerdo?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza giro suavemente su cara. Sus calidos y suaves labios tocaron mi mejilla. Sentí como si mi muerto corazón regresara de nuevo a la vida. Me tomo todo el autocontrol de mi cuerpo el no girarme y besar sus labios. Pero ahí estaba su padre y después de todo lo que paso esta noche… ni ella ni yo estábamos listos para esto… todavía no.

Fui a la sala de espera justo afuera de la habitación y me senté en una incomoda silla de plástico. Solo una enfermera estaba en la estación de enfermeras y se veía aburrida. Era otra de la que nos había recibido así que supongo que era la falta de emociones de Forks lo que la tenía en este estado. Respire profundamente y pensé lo que había sucedido esta tarde. Había pasado por muchísimas emociones en poco tiempo. Enojo, odio, furia, dolor, amor, felicidad y temor. Eran demasiadas cosas para manejarlas al mismo tiempo. Había estado cerrado a las emociones por tanto tiempo que las nuevas sensaciones eran abrumadoras.

El pequeño celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Lo saque y vi el nombre de Alice en la pantalla. Lo abrí y lo presione contra mi oreja.

"Ya esta todo bajo control" La voz de Alice era baja y rápida.

"Bien" Fue todo lo que pude decir.

"¿Estas bien?" Dijo en un tono suave y preocupado. Estoy seguro que ya había visto la respuesta, pero era muy dulce de ella por preguntarlo.

"No realmente. He estado mejor" En realidad no pensé lo que decía. Por lo menos Bella estaría en el hospital hasta mañana. Eso era lo de menos, las cosas solo se tendrían que mejorar a partir de ahora.

Hubo un largo silencio "Si, todo se pondrá mejor"

"Gracias hermanita" Sonreí un poco.

"Lo siento" Dijo suavemente "Desearía poder haberlo visto antes"

"Lo se. Esta bien. No es tu culpa. Yo lo se. Y tú también deberías saberlo. Debí de estar mas atento" Mire fijamente la puerta de la habitación de Bella. Me empecé a enojar otra vez, pero solo conmigo mismo.

"Tampoco es tu culpa, y tu lo sabes" Dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

"Si, lo es" Apenas moví los labios al decirlo. "Y voy a tratar de compensárselo por siempre"

"A ella le va a gustar eso" Pude escuchar que su tono de voz cambio un poco. De seguro estaba viendo el futuro.

"¿Le gustara Alice?" Le pregunte. Tenía muy poca confianza en mi mismo, especialmente en este momento, cuando se refería a Bella siempre estaba inseguro.

"Ella te ama" Declaro después de un largo minuto. Puedo decir que estaba emocionada por esto.

"Yo también la amo" Sonreí a la puerta cerrada "Pero tu ya sabias eso"

"Al final todo va a salir bien" Alice dijo alegremente antes de colgar. Estaba contento que pensara eso, por que yo no estaba muy seguro. Me levante de la silla y me fui a un sillón y me acosté. No podía dormir, pero me podía relajar. Puse mis brazos sobre mis ojos para bloquear la luz blanca del hospital. Me concentre en los pensamientos de Charlie. Quería tener vigilada a Bella lo mas que fuera posible. Quería asegurarme que estuviera contenta y a salvo.

"_Pobre __niña__. __Mi __pobre __hija__. __Se ve como si estuviera cansada. Cierto deben de ser los medicamentos para el dolor que le dieron. Siempre se queda dormida con esos medicamentos. No puedo creer que este sonriendo. Me pregunto si realmente estaba en Port Ángeles con Edward y no con las chicas, como me había dicho. __Aunque no quiero __presionarla__. __Edward al menos parece un buen chico. __Se __veía__ realmente impresionado por esto. __Realmente__ le __gusta Bella. Me pregunto si debería ser amable…" _Sus pensamientos me hicieron empezar a preguntarme sobre Jessica y Ángela, me pregunto si al menos llamaron a la policía para avisar que no la encontraban, si no tendría una pequeña nada agradable plática con ellas si no lo hicieron. Ángela al menos se veía una chica inteligente y amable, al menos ella lo habrá hecho, incluso si Jessica no lo hizo.

No estaba seguro que hora era, pero había pasado algunas horas. Las enfermeras cambiaron. Podía escuchar sus pensamientos que eran muy parecidos._ "Tengo que checar otra vez a la hija del jefe Swan. No puedo creer que no este histérica en estos momentos. Yo estaría suicida…" _Bloquee los pensamientos lo más que pude. No quería saber que le estaban haciendo en estos momentos.

Escuche la puerta de Bella abrirse, pero no me levante. Asumí que seria la enfermera saliendo o entrando. Escuche los suaves pasos descalzos contra el piso de linóleo, antes de que su dulce esencia me golpeara tan fuerte como un tren descarrilado. Moví mi brazo de mis ojos y le di un vistazo. Estaba de pie a menos de un metro de mí, sus ojos veían mi cuerpo recostado. Estaba cobijada con una manta verde alrededor de sus hombros, sus manos la sujetaban con fuerza para no soltarla. Se mordía su labio inferior.

Me senté rápidamente y ella se sentó en la orilla del sillón. Miro alrededor y después de unos segundos se giro hacia mí. "¿Podemos hablar?" Se veía tan tierna tratando de ser furtiva.

"Sobre cualquier cosa que desees" Mi mano automáticamente agarro la de ella. No me había dado cuenta cuanto había echado de menos hacerlo hasta este momento.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" Pregunto en voz baja.

"Te busque…" Empecé pero me detuve. ¿Como podía contestarle esto? Como podía explicarle sin parecer un demente.

"¿Cómo?" Me pregunto nuevamente, su voz un poco más fuerte esta vez.

"Te seguí por tu esencia, mayormente. Y escuche los pensamientos de los otros" Dije después de tragar en seco. Lo mejor seria solo decirlo sin rodeos.

"¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando en estos momentos?" Sonrió de lado. Puedo decir que estaba tratando de reírse de mí, pero esto era una de las cosas más frustrantes sobre ella. Desearía poder leer sus pensamientos para saber por que estaba sonriendo.

"No lo se. No puedo escuchar los tuyos. Desearía poder hacerlo. Seria más fácil algunas veces, pero aun así amo… tus silencios la mayoría del tiempo" Admití

"¿Por qué no puedes escucharme?" Se recargo en el respaldo, y se sentó sobre sus piernas

"No estoy seguro. Tengo la teoría de que tu mente es diferente a la de los otros. Que funciona diferente" Dije después de un segundo. No sabía como decirlo sin ofenderla.

"Oh perfecto, soy un fenómeno" Murmuro y giro su cabeza para no mirarme.

"¿Yo escucho voces, y tu eres el fenómeno? Resople. Giro su cabeza hacia mi y sonrió.

"¿Si?" Era una pregunta más que una afirmación. Puedo decir que estaba tratando de no reírse

Me incline más cerca de ella. Levante mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero la aleje. No quería lastimarla o sorprenderla. Ella sonrió y su voz era tan calida tan tentadora.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algunas otras preguntas?" Sus ojos eran sorprendentes, penetrantes y calidos

"Supongo, si tienes que hacerlo" Dije un poco sarcástico y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ella rió por lo bajo, teniendo la reacción que buscaba.

Se inclino mas cerca "¿Cómo puedes salir durante el día?" Miro alrededor después de preguntar.

"Mito, de alguna forma. Te enseñare algún día" Le prometí, estaba preocupado por su reacción, pero si la quería en mi vida, tendría que ver eso.

"Muy bien… ¿Crucifijos?" Empezó a enlistar.

"Mito" Respondí rápidamente. En realidad me gustaban las cruces, dependiendo. Algunas eran muy hermosas. Alguna vez tendría que enseñarle la que teníamos en la casa.

Frunció su nariz, tratando de pensar en más preguntas. En realidad se veía adorable. "Humm… ¿ataúdes?

"No duermo para nada" Susurre entristecido por mi respuesta. Esta era la cosa que mas odiaba de ser vampiro, además de estar maldito. La aburrición te podría volver loco. Me miro confundida por un momento antes de entender mi respuesta.

"Eso debe de ser difícil…" Admitió y mordió su labio.

"Lo es a veces. Pero no me canso como tu" Le explique.

"¿Plata?" Debió de darse cuenta de mi incomodidad por que decidió cambiar de tema. Estoy casi seguro de que sabía la respuesta antes de preguntar. Simplemente quería ver mi reacción.

"Mi coche es plateado ¿Tu que piensas?" Me burle. En realidad era uno de mis colores favoritos.

Ella se rió y se inclino un poco mas "¿Ajo?"

"Huele raro. Pero aparte de eso…" Moví mi mano frente a mi cara. La mayoría de las comidas humanas eran una ofensa para mi delicado sentido del olfato, pero el ajo era el peor de todos.

"¿Todos ustedes… pueden escuchar los pensamientos?" Su cara estaba a unos centímetros de la mía. Su dulce aliento se extendía por mi cara y lo respire profundamente. Me estaba volviendo un dependiente de el. Me tomo un momento responder.

"No… no todos tienen esas habilidades. ¿Tu puedes cantar?" Le pregunte. Era algo de lo que realmente quería saber. Me encantaría oírla cantar.

"No podría llevar la melodía" Frunció el ceño y se ruborizo.

"Bueno, pues ahí lo tienes. Todo mundo es diferente, algunos son más especiales que otros" Me reí "Te platicare sobre el resto de mi familia en alguna otra ocasión" Mire hacia la enfermera que se preguntaba que estábamos haciendo. Estaba tratando de oír, pero nuestra plática era tan baja que jamás podría escucharla. Estaba considerando checar a Bella, pero como no la veía molesta, no podía encontrar una razón de peso.

"Entonces realmente eres…" Se detuvo tratando de encontrar la forma adecuada de preguntarlo.

Me incline mas hacia ella, no quería que la enfermera fuera capaz de leer mis labios. O quizás solamente quería sentir su piel contra la mía. Mis labios tocaron su suave oreja "¿Vampiro? Si"

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos** me alegro que les este gustando la edicion. Los cambios no son demasiados, mas bien esta mejor narrado, a loss que ya conocian la traduccion y las estan volviendo a leer gracias y bienvenidos. Y a los que apenas la estan conociendo tambien gracias y espero les siga gustando. Como les habia dicho estare actualizando minimo dos veces por semana y si puedo mas, con todo gusto. Gracias por sus mensajes, lo que estan con cuenta los contesto y los que no, lo leo y se los agradesco muchismo el tomarse un momento para darme su opinion.

Nos leemos la proxima

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood**, yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 3**

Bella dejo salir un fuerte suspiro, y su dulce aliento golpeo de nuevo en mi cara. Inhale su dulce esencia de nuevo, permitiendo que cosquilleara en mi lengua con su abrumador sabor. Finalmente toque la delicada piel de su cara, recorriendo mis dedos por la pequeña área que no estaba lastimada. Su corazón estaba errático en su pecho y sus labios se estremecían. Me aleje no queriendo asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

"No te detengas" Susurro y su piel estaba ruborizada.

Esto me sorprendió, pero no pude negarme a su petición. Toque nuevamente su mejilla suavemente, permitiendo a mis yemas rozar su suave piel. "Pensé que después de esta noche no querrías ser tocada otra vez"

"Solo por ti. Tu caricia… entumece el dolor de los otros…" Cerró sus ojos y suspiro. Deje que mis yemas recorrieran sus labios. Ella los beso cuando la tocaron.

"Solo te tocare cuando tu así lo quieras" Le susurre "Nunca te lastimare"

"Lo se" Lentamente se arrastro sobre mi regazo. La agarre y la apreté contra mí. Enterré mi cara entre sus cabellos. Hacían cosquillas en mi nariz y su esencia me golpeaba. Nunca había sentido un placer como este, era un poco torturante.

No teníamos tanto tiempo ahí sentados y ella se quedo dormida sobre mi regazo. La sostuve contra mí, sintiendo su dulce sangre recorrer sus venas incluso a través de mi ropa. Recorrí con mis dedos sus muñecas, sintiendo su pulso. Me di cuenta de los horribles moretones. Acerque uno de ellos a mis labios y lo bese. Su pulso golpeo contra mis labios.

La deje dormir ahí alrededor de una hora y la lleve cargando de nuevo a su cama. Su padre parecía muerto para el mundo, roncando con fuerza. La recosté gentilmente contra el colchón y cubrí su cuerpo con la cobija. Acaricie con mi mano su frente, quitándole un mechón de cabellos de sobre sus ojos.

Tan pronto como mi piel se alejo de la suya, ella empezó a quejarse. Empezó a temblar y lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. No estaba despierta. Empezó a temblar con fuerza y a gritar, "No… por favor... no… detente… No, no, no, no… Edward… sálvame… por favor… no… no… no… no… EDWARD…" Mi nombre salio de sus labios como una suplica

Me quede de piedra viéndola. Su padre se despertó y se giro hacia mí. Yo no sabia que hacer. No estaba seguro que estaría bien.

"Yo solo… entre a… checarla" Tartamudee "Yo pienso que esta soñando" Trate de explicar. Charlie estaba un poco molesto conmigo por no haberme ido a casa cuando me lo dijo.

Charlie corrió a su lado y toco su hombro "Bells despierta"

Ella grito y se alejo de su toque, pero seguía sin despertarse. "NO… ¡Edward! ¿Donde estas? ¿Donde estas?"

Mire la expresión asustada de Charlie, me incline y sujete a Bella. Prácticamente tuve que empujarlo fuera de mi camino. Estaba demasiado impresionado como para moverse. La sostuve entre mis brazos y empecé a murmurarle suavemente para tranquilizarla, nos movíamos hacia delante y hacia atrás. Su llanto lentamente se detuvo.

"Despierta. Es solo un sueño. Aquí estoy. Es solo un sueño" Le decía en su oreja mientras la mecía entre mis brazos como a una niña asustada. Pero si soy honesto conmigo mismo es una niña.

Sentí sus pestañas abrirse y cerrase contra mi pecho cuando se despertó. Se agarro de mi camisa fuertemente con sus pequeños puños y escondió su cara contra mi pecho. Empezó a sollozar nuevamente, sollozos de puro terror. Su calido aliento mezclado con sus lágrimas humedecieron mi camisa, no que me importara. Ella podría arrancármela si así lo deseara.

"No me abandones Edward" Sus ojos rojos me suplicaban cuando me miro a la cara.

Me incline hacia ella y bese su frente "Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo. Me quedare"

Los pensamientos de Charlie eran confusos. Estaba feliz y furioso al mismo tiempo. Me odiaba por que yo podía consolar a su hija y el no podía hacerlo. El solamente quería a Bella feliz y si yo la hacia feliz, me raptaría y me mantendría encerrado en su casa hasta que ella no me quisiera mas. Si ella se sentía segura a mi alrededor, el se tragaría su orgullo y me permitiría sostenerla.

"Charlie, podría traerme un paño húmedo por favor" Le dije suavemente "Humedézcalo un poco"

El asintió y rápidamente lo hizo. En este momento solamente quería tener algo que hacer. Me lo entrego con una mirada triste. Lentamente empecé a limpiar su cara, empezando por los ojos.

"¿Sabias que tienes unos ojos hermosos?" Le comente mientras le limpiaba su frente.

"Aja… claro…" Resoplo y su voz un poco ronca.

"También tienes una hermosa nariz" Recorrí el trapo por el puente de su nariz. Sus mejillas se empezaban a ruborizar. Le sonreí. Quería inclinarme y besar sus labios, pero me contuve a hacerlo.

"Se que solo tratas de hacerme sentir mejor…" Limpio con su mano uno de sus ojos. Bella no buscaba mi mirada cosa que me frustraba un poco.

"¿En serio piensas que esa es la razón? Levante su barbilla para que me viera a los ojos.

"No…" Murmuro, sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos.

"Bien… ahora quiero que te recuestes y realmente te duermas. Si no te duermes en diez minutos, voy a llamar a la enfermera ¿Me comprendes?" La amenace bromeando.

Bella se recostó sobre la almohada pero sus ojos seguían abiertos completamente. "No te vayas" Me rogó.

"No me moveré de este lugar" Me recline y bese su suave mejilla, dejando mis labios unos segundos mas.

Ella asintió y cerró lentamente sus ojos. En cuestión de un minuto se quedo profundamente dormida. Su cuerpo y su mente estaban exhaustos. Sostuve su pequeña mano entre la mía, acariciándola con mi pulgar.

Charlie tosió a mi lado, tratando de llamar mi atención sin perturbar a Bella. Lo voltee a ver lo mas inocente que pude. No estoy seguro si funciono.

"¿Te gusta mi hija?" Trataba de sonar severo pero sin hacer ruido. Me tuve que abstener de resoplar. El no tenia idea…

"Desde el primer segundo que la vi" Le dije honestamente. No le iba a decir que lo primero que me gusto de ella fue su sangre. Esas era cosas que nadie tenia que saber.

"Ella ha pasado por mucho. No va a estar lista para una relación. Quizá nunca lo este. No la quiero mas lastimada de lo que ya esta. No voy a dejar que la lastimes" Su voz era triste mientras hablaba, pero firme en convicción.

"La voy a dejar cuando ella así lo quiera. Haré lo que ella me pida" Regrese mi vista a la durmiente. Su respiración era lenta y tranquila, sus labios temblaban un poco mientras dormía.

"No voy a permitir que la lastimes ¿Me entiendes?" Me aclaro firmemente

"Nunca lo haría… Ella merece el mundo" Toque suavemente su mano con mi mano libre

"Si, ella lo merece…" Susurro. Froto su cara con su mano. Estaba muy cansado. En este momento su cerebro parecía que estaba mal sintonizado.

"Jefe Swan, vaya a casa. Vaya a dormir. Yo estaré aquí, al igual que mi padre. Lo llamare en cuanto despierte. Lo prometo"

"Estoy bien" Murmuro

"No va a ayudar en nada si se queda dormido de pie" Le dije firmemente. El lo pensó por un largo momento antes de contestar.

"Okay, supongo que tienes razón. Por favor llámame si algo sucede. Y me refiero a cualquier cosa" Y con eso giro sobre sus talones y salio de la habitación. Me preocupe, me preguntaba si no tendría algún problema en llegar a su casa, pero no era un trayecto muy grande. Y estoy seguro que Alice estaba vigilando cualquier cosa respecto a Bella y ella vería si había algún problema con su padre.

Cuando ya había salido completamente del hospital me recosté a un lado de Bella. Ella se acurruco contra mi cuerpo aun dormida, acunándose a mi lado. Rodee con mi brazo su cintura, acercándola más a mí.

"Edward…" Susurro suavemente aun dormida. Eso sonó como música para mis oídos. Haría cualquier cosa para escucharla decir de nuevo mi nombre en ese tono de voz. Era completamente hermoso.

Las horas pasaron y ella no se movió ni un centímetro. Mientras la suave luz del amanecer empezó a llenar la habitación por la ventana, rápidamente me levante para cerrar las cortinas. Apenas me había alejado de su cuerpo por un segundo cuando la escuche otra vez; el doloroso sonido de sus gemidos.

Sus lágrimas empezaron a humedecer su piel. Se estremeció y su cuerpo empezó a temblar otra vez. Regrese a su lado rápidamente y sostuve su cuerpo contra mi pecho.

"Shh todo esta bien" Respire contra su pelo. Estaba todo enmarañado y revuelto y estoy seguro que le dolería cuando se lo cepillara.

"Oh Edward. Te quedaste" Presiono su cara contra mi pecho, murmurando las palabras contra mi camisa.

"Por supuesto. Te dije que no me iría" Reí por lo bajo "No te sorprendas tanto"

"Yo creí…" Negó con la cabeza y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, aprisionándome en un fuerte abrazo. "Amo tenerte aquí. Tu me tranquilizas"

"Y yo amo estar aquí, Así que yo pienso que nunca me iré ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" Sonreí de lado bromeándola.

"Oh, si por favor. ¿Para siempre?" Bella me miro esperanzada.

Mi sonrisa se acrecentó en respuesta y apreté mi abrazo. Ella giro lentamente su cara, sus labios a centímetros de los míos. Se empezó a inclinar lentamente, sus labios un poco fruncidos.

"No, todavía no. No ahora. No quiero que nuestro primer beso sea en el hospital, mientras tú tienes tanto dolor. Quiero darte tiempo para que pienses sobre esto" Me aleje aunque hacerlo casi me mata. Sus ojos se veían tristes, mentalmente me pateé a mi mismo por decir eso. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas y bese su frente permitiendo a mis labios entretenerse unos momentos ahí. "Te besare cuando sea el momento correcto"

Escuche los pensamientos de una mujer antes de que abriera la puerta. Se preguntaba que tan difícil seria este caso y si necesitaría tener listo algún sedante. "Alguien viene" Me aleje suavemente, pero sus manos aprisionaron mi camisa

Golpearon suavemente la puerta. La mujer no espero la respuesta y entro rápidamente. Estaba sosteniendo una pluma y un bloc entre sus manos, una bolsa colgaba de su delgado hombro. Me miro un poco confundida, pero enderezo su postura casi a la defensiva.

"Soy la doctora Grace. Soy psiquiatra aquí en el hospital. Quisiera hablar contigo sobre lo que paso. ¿Si te parece bien?" Aunque realmente no era una pregunta. A ella no le gustaba el que yo estuviera ahí, ella no pensaba que fuera sano. No parecía confiar demasiado en los hombres, no que la pudiera culpar por eso. Después de todas las violaciones que había escuchado, si yo fuera ella tampoco confiaría en los hombres.

"Hola doctora" Bella dijo débilmente. Sus ojos iban de la doctora a mí. Tome sus manos y busque su mirada, trate de verla de forma tranquilizadora.

"Estaré afuera. Di una palabra y regresare aquí tan rápido que tu cabeza girara ¿De acuerdo?" Le susurre tan suavemente que solo ella escucharía.

Ella asintió, pero sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear. Sentí pena por ella. Desearía poder llevarme todo su dolor. Camine lentamente afuera de la habitación y me senté en el suelo resguardando la puerta. Bella empezó a llorar tan pronto como salí. Suspire y acerque mis rodillas a mi pecho rodeándolas con mis brazos.

Escuche cada palabra y cada pensamiento de la doctora, y los sollozos de Bella, al igual que sus quedas palabras a través de la puerta. También podía escuchar sus lágrimas recorrer su piel y caer. Pero no me llamo. Simplemente quería correr adentro y mecerla entre mis brazos, protegerla, amarla. Sentía una fuerte emoción sobrepasarme. Enterré mi cara entre mis manos y empecé a sollozar. Mi garganta se sentía seca y sabia que mis ojos también lo estaban, pero no podía evitar jadear por aire. Sentía la tristeza y el pánico recorrer por mis venas.

"Necesitas ir a casa Edward" Charlie dijo cuando llego a mi lado. No se veía muy descansado, pero se veía mejor que anoche. No podía creer que me sorprendiera. No era algo que pasaba muy seguido.

"Se lo prometí a Bella" Dije entre mis manos "No voy a lastimarla"

"¿Esta con el doctor?" Me ofreció su mano para levantarme. Negué con la cabeza y me puse de pie ágilmente. El esperaría que mis manos estuvieran calidas y no quería asustarlo.

"Así es. Tienen alrededor de una hora hablando" Limpie mi cara con mi mano y me acerque a la silla que estaba frente al pasillo.

"¿Crees que ella estará bien?" Me pregunto francamente. El honestamente no tenia ni idea. El había visto esto tantas veces y con tantos resultados tan diferentes. El acababa de tener a su hija de regreso en su vida y no sabia como reaccionaria ella.

Me encogí de hombros. Dudaba que alguna vez lo superara completamente, pero podía desearlo. Yo sabía que si yo necesitaba esperanza, su padre la necesitaría todavía más. "Eso creo"

"Espero que tengas razón" Murmuro y se sentó frente a mi.

La doctora salio por la puerta. Podía escuchar a Bella sollozar suavemente. Su cara debía estar enterrada en la almohada por que el sonido se escuchaba ahogado. Me estremecí con la imagen mental. Eso rompía mi corazón.

"¿Edward? Me gustaría hablar contigo, por favor" La doctora Grace dijo mientras se acercaba a mí. Podía leer las palabras incluso antes de que me las dijera. Estaba lista para darme un sermón. Charlie nos dio privacidad y entro a la habitación de Bella para checar a su hija.

"¿Dígame señora?" Dije en la voz mas inocente que me salio.

"Isabella esta en un estado muy sensible. No puede manejar una relación en este momento. Especialmente una física. Yo pienso que esta bien que sea tu amiga. Pero aparte de eso…" Dijo con una mirada severa.

"Estoy de acuerdo. No tengo intenciones de llevar nada físico con Bella. Haré cualquier cosa que ella necesite. Siempre estaré ahí para ella, sin importar que sea"

Mi franqueza la sorprendió. Se detuvo y pensó en que decir. "Bien en este momento necesita amigos. Especialmente necesita saber que no todos los hombres son malvados"

Asentí con sus palabras. Cuando la doctora estuvo satisfecha con mi respuesta se alejo después de decir un rápido adiós. Entonces escuche las palabras.

"¿Dónde esta Edward?" Bella dijo con una voz constipada de tanto llorar.

Estuve dentro de la habitación un segundo después, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de mí. "Lo siento, la doctora quería hablar conmigo"

"La doctora dijo que me puedo ir a casa después de terminar con todo el papeleo" Bella dijo mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de la bata de hospital

"¡Eso es fantástico! Vas a estar mas cómoda en casa" Dije mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama. Ella se mordió el labio pensativa. Levanto su mirada y me miro entre sus tupidas pestañas. Casi podía ver sus pensamientos formándose en su cabeza.

Me gire hacia Charlie "Si Bella se va a casa, tal vez lo mejor sea que vaya a traerle algo de ropa"

Me miro sorprendido y después lo hizo con Bella. Se sentía culpable por no haber pensado en eso antes. "Tienes razón. Enseguida regreso" Se levanto rápidamente y salio de la habitación sin decir otra palabra.

Bella suspiro suavemente, frotando sus manos sobre sus inflamadas mejillas. "¿Qué sucede Bella?" Toque sus mejillas suavemente, tratando de ser lo mas gentil posible.

"No quiero estar sin ti" Susurro, un poco apenada por sus palabras. No necesitaba estarlo. Ni siquiera necesitaba decirlo.

"Te dije que no me iría" Recorrí con mi pulgar su mejilla.

"Papa me dijo que no quería que fuera a la escuela lo que queda de la semana. No se si puedo esperar dos días" Miro a la tela que tenia entre sus dedos, retorciendo el material azul.

"Escúchame bien. No me ire. Siempre voy a estar cerca de ti, incluso si no estas entre mis brazos" Levante su mentón para que me viera a los ojos. Quería enseñarle que tan en serio hablaba. Ella sonrió levemente.

"¿Y que sucederá con la escuela?" Me pregunto realmente curiosa.

"Ya he estado ahí, y lo he hecho muchas veces. No me importara perder una semana" Le dije honestamente. Yo podía enseñarles a esos maestros una cosa o dos millones de cosas.

Su sonrisa se acrecentó más. Se inclino hacia mí y recargo su mejilla en mi cuello. La sostuve cerca de mi cuerpo y la mecí suavemente, frotando su espalda de arriba abajo.

"Hueles divinamente" Susurre mas para mi que para ella. Podría oler su aroma todo el día.

"Huelo como si necesitara una ducha" Gruño y yo no pude evitar reírme.

"De todas formas hueles muy bien" Bese su coronilla, presionando mis labios en su cabello, el que sabia delicioso aunque con un ligero sabor a tierra.

"_Listos o no…." _La mente de Carlisle me avisaba, estaba al final del corredor con los papeles del alta de Bella para sacarla de este espantoso lugar. El sabia que los dos estaríamos emocionados por salir de este lugar.

"Viene mi padre…" Susurre en su cabello

"¿El sabe que yo lo se?" Me pregunto y sus ojos buscaron los míos.

"El lo va a entender. No estoy seguro si sabe que te dije toda la verdad" Moví de lado el cabello de su cuello, su esencia me golpeo fuertemente en la cara. Lo respire con glotonería.

"¿Se enojara?" Me dijo suavemente sacándome de mi momento de euforia.

"No, el conoce el amor. Como te dije el entenderá" Le explique.

"¿Amor?" Susurro y su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza

Simplemente asentí. Podía sentir su sonrisa contra mi piel, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Frote su espalda firmemente. Carlisle entro y puso los ojos en blanco con la escena, pero sonrió.

"¿Qué?" Pregunte inocentemente

"_¿Así que le dijiste, que yo conozco el amor?" _Sonrió sarcásticamente_ "No tienes que tratar de adularme. No estoy enojado. No puedo decirte lo que el resto de la familia piensa…."_

Se giro hacia Bella y una sonrisa se asomo en sus pálidos labios. "Muy bien señorita Swan vengo a liberarla ¡Otra vez!"

**Continuara….**

**Hola **a todos, bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste. El domingo actualizo, gracias por leer y por sus mensajes. Me animan muchismo.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 4**

Todo el papeleo fue terminado para cuando Charlie regreso con la ropa. Sostenía una bolsa llena de cosas. "No tenia idea de que traerte" Parecía que había agarrado cosas al azar en el closet. Bella busco en la bolsa y hacia caras horrorizadas con lo que veía. Cada una era más adorable que la anterior. Presione mis labios fuertemente para no reírme.

"Caramba papa ¿realmente no sabias que traerme?" Saco una playera blanca con agujeros y la examino. "Ni siquiera creo que esto sea mió"

"Lo siento hija, tenia prisa" Dijo y miro a otro lado, completamente apenado. Al igual que Bella también se ruborizaba.

"Sabes, realmente necesito amigas…" Murmuro por lo bajo y no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo. Yo sabía lo que venia por el corredor. Ella tendría una amiga lo quisiera o no.

"¡Toc, toc!" Alice saltaba mientras atravesaba la puerta. En su hombro sostenía una mochila de diseñador. "¡Tu debes de ser Bella! Es un gusto el por fin conocerte" Dejo la mochila sobre la cama y abrazo con fuerza a Bella. Bella se veía un poco impresionada con la reacción de Alice, pero también la abrazo con gusto.

"Espero que no te moleste. Te traje algo que pensé que necesitarías…" Alice tuvo la gracia de mirar hacia abajo, tratando de esconder su obvio orgullo que sentía por si misma. "Espero que no le moleste, se que es difícil escoger ropa para su hija…" Le sonrió disculpándose a Charlie. Estaba tratando de parecer una inocente compradora. Y estaba hacienda un buen trabajo. Alice podría fácilmente ganar un Tony o un Oscar por su actuación.

Lentamente Bella abrió la mochila, como si tuviera miedo de lo que encontraría adentro, sus ojos brillaron de emoción. "Esto es genial" Dijo mientras veía las cosas que contenía "Enseguida regreso"

Literalmente salto de la cama y fue al baño. Podría decir que estaba emocionada de poderse bañar y cambiarse de ropa limpia. Podía escuchar el agua cayendo mientras se bañaba rápidamente, y usando los jabones y el shampoo que Alice le trajo. La podía escuchar suspirar de alivio cuando se sintió limpia en la anteriores veinticuatro horas.

"Gracias" Le murmure a mi hermana.

"_Vi que Charlie no tenia buen gusto, hice lo que pude en tan poco tiempo"_ Sonrió alegremente y me guiño el ojo.

"Por cierto soy Alice Cullen. Usted debe de ser el Jefe Swan" Ella lo abrazo para su sorpresa. El sonrió enormemente e instantáneamente cayo bajo su encanto.

Cuando Bella salio del baño después de diez minutos, estaba vestida con unos pantalones negros para yoga y una chamarra negra con capucha, adornada con estrellas plateadas por todas partes. Incluso los tenis eran negros con plateado. Parecían cómodos y se veía muy inocente con ellos, algo que necesitaba en ese momento. Estoy seguro que sentía que su inocencia había desaparecido, pero estaba muy equivocada. Bella corrió hacia Alice y la abrazo.

"¡Oh por Dios! Muchas gracias. No puedo decirte que tan maravilloso es esto. Incluso me queda perfecto, ¿Cómo lo haces?" Bella siguió apretando a mi querida hermana, la que estaba sonriendo como una tonta.

"Que te puedo decir, tengo buen ojo para la moda" Alice rió por lo bajo y se separo para ver su trabajo. _"Ella me gusta"_

"Bueno, regresemos a casa. Gracias a los dos por todo" Charlie dijo rompiendo el momento, agarró la mochila y sujeto a Bella de la mano. Ella se alejo un poco y giro hacia mí.

"No voy a estar lejos. Lo prometo" La toque en su hombro, dejando que mi mano recorriera su brazo y calmándola. Sin embargo ella aun se veía asustada. Necesitaba más consuelo, así que toque su mejilla suavemente antes de hablar. "Ve a la farmacia, recoge tu medicina. Te prometo que tardare diez minutos mas que tu" Ella pareció relajarse después de esto.

La lleve hacia la patrulla y la ayude a subirse. Tan pronto como cerré la puerta, Charlie se giro hacia mi, su cara estaba completamente seria. "Gracias Edward, pero yo ya me hago cargo a partir de ahora"

"Le hice una promesa y no la voy a romper" Le dije firmemente. Me miro un poco sorprendido por mi poca falta de persuasión. Charlie era el Jefe de policía y estaba acostumbrado a tener el control siempre. Volteo hacia su hija que estaba sentada en el auto, retorciendo sus manos sobre su regazo, luego suspiro.

"Te veo en un rato. ¿Sabes llegar a la casa?" Me pregunto suavemente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del piloto. Esperaba que me perdiera en algún lugar del bosque.

"Si señor. Puedo hacerlo" Dije educadamente, ignorando sus comentarios mentales. Era difícil no hacer una mueca sarcástica.

"Bien, nos vemos" Dijo en un tono agrio y camino con fuerza hacia su auto.

No podría decirle que podía llegar dormido. Bueno si durmiera. Había estado antes en la habitación de Bella. La había visto dormir varias veces. Era adorable cuando dormía, pero ahora tenía miedo a sus pesadillas. Odiaba que estuviera sufriendo.

Maneje a más de 200 kilómetros por hora para regresar a mi casa. Ni siquiera me detuve para hablar con mi familia, corrí a mi habitación. Me cambie rápidamente de jeans y de camisa. Baje corriendo las escaleras, deteniéndome un poco cuando vi a Alice esperándome en la puerta.

"Edward ella no estará en casa hasta dentro de media hora, si quieres correr a la tienda y cómprale algo. ¿Tal vez un pequeño regalo?" Alice sonrió y se recargo contra la pared. Estaba jugando con las llaves del auto en su mano, aun se veía muy orgullosa de si misma.

Levante a mi hermana del suelo y le di un fuerte beso en la mejilla. Ella rió y me abrazo también. "Gracias. Hiciste algo muy bueno hace rato"

"Como dije tengo buen ojo para la moda" Dijo juguetonamente. Mi familia que estaba en la otra habitación me llamaban con sus pensamientos, extremadamente fuertes. Baje al Alice de nuevo. "Si Edward, yo me hago cargo de ellos. Ve, ve y cómprale a tu novia algunos regalos para que se sienta mejor" Me palmeo el brazo prácticamente empujándome a la salida.

"Gracias Al" Le dije sobre mi hombro mientras corría a mi auto.

Fui a la tienda más cercana, que solo estaba a cinco minutos de distancia, bueno si manejabas como yo. Tome una pequeña canastilla y empecé a llenarla de cosas. Solo podía imaginarme que cosas le gustarían, esperaba estar acercándome a sus gustos. La cajera simplemente me sonrió cuando le entregue el dinero. Ella pensaba que iba a estar de flojo todo el fin de semana o iba a estar de niñero.

Me estacione atrás de la oxidada… cosa que manejaba. Me pregunto que haría si le compraba un auto nuevo. Podría ser algo pequeño y azul. Pero me supongo que eso tendría que esperar. Tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer en estos momentos.

Estaba a medio camino de la entrada cuando Bella abrió la puerta. Corrió hacia mí, rodeando con sus brazos mi cuello, presionando su cuerpo contra mí. Deje caer las bolsas de plástico que tenia en las manos y la sujete con fuerza hacia mí. Su corazón latía tan rápido que temía que le diera un infarto. Unos pequeños sollozos salieron de sus labios mientras escondía su cara en mi cuello.

"Shhh…. Aquí estoy ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Susurre en su cabello.

"Yo… no lo se… Tan pronto como me alejo de ti me asusto. Siento como si me fuera a morir" Sus lagrimas humedecieron mi camisa otra vez. Frote circularmente su espalda, dejándola que llorara.

"Entonces no me iré otra vez. Me quedare hasta que estés harta de mí" Le bromee, bueno solo un poco.

"Espero que yo te guste, por que va a pasar mucho tiempo" Medio lloro y medio rió.

Sonreí y presione mis labios en su frente "Vamos adentro, el frió no es bueno para ti"

Ella asintió y trato de tomar una de las bolsas del suelo, pero se la quite antes de que la sujetara. "Un caballero jamás permite que una dama cargue nada" Una tierna sonrisa apareció en sus labios con mis palabras. Puedo decir que ella pensaba que estaba siendo sarcástico, cosa que era una completa mentira.

"¿Qué son todas esas cosas?" Trato de dar un vistazo a las bolsas mientras caminábamos hacia la casa. Se mordió el labio, mientras con el dedo jalaba el plástico de la bolsa para dar un vistazo.

"Quería animarte" Le dije con honestidad. Era un poco infantil decirlo, pero era la verdad.

"Oh, ¡pero no tenias que comprarme nada! Con tu compañía es mas que suficiente" Hizo un puchero, su labio hinchado sobresalió. Se veía tan besable.

"Bueno algunas de estas cosas también son para mí. ¿Eso haría alguna diferencia?" La vi de reojo, tratando de contener mi diversión. No creo que estuviera lográndolo.

Frunció su nariz "No, no realmente. De todas formas lo compraste para mí"

"Oh, calla y métete. Gastaré mi dinero como yo quiera" Le dije juguetonamente. Tuve la necesidad de darle una nalgada mientras entraba a la casa por que se estaba comportando de una forma muy infantil deliberadamente.

Suspiro de forma dramática. "¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que vas a malcriarme?"

"Por que lo voy a hacer" Le dije sonriendo. Ella rió con mi mueca. No tenia ni idea cuanto la iba a malcriar. Tenía el tiempo, el dinero y la energía de darle el mundo entero si ella me lo pedía.

Me llevo hacia la cocina y puse las bolsas sobre la mesa. Empezó a ver lo que había en ellas. "Pero ¿acaso compraste toda la tienda?"

"¿Eso te haría feliz?" Dije empezando a sacar las cosas. Las deje sobre la mesa para que las viera si así lo quería.

"¡No!" Dijo con cara horrorizada, era hermosa.

"Esta bien. ¡Solo lo pensaba!" Me estire y le toque la mano mientras reía por lo bajo. Ella giro su mano y sujeto mis dedos casi instantáneamente. El sentir su piel era como el cielo aquí en la tierra. Era tan suave como… bueno, no había nada tan suave como su piel. No tenía comparación.

Termine de sacar las cosas y me sentí un poco tonto al ver todo el contenido. "Bueno, me imagine que te gustaría algo ligero, así que traje la colección de 'Goofy' y 'El Pato Donald'. Son todas las caricaturas donde ellos las protagonizaron. También traje 'Chip Y Dale'. Esas son las favoritas de Alice. También por si no te gustan las caricaturas antiguas traje la colección de 'Loony Toons'. Y por lo visto es normal consumir toneladas de palomitas de maíz, dulces y refresco cuando ves alguna película, así que traje un poco de todo" Mis palabras empezaron a mezclarse mientras divagaba. No podía creer que tan nervioso estaba. Solo quería hacerla feliz. Traje cada uno de los dulces que tenían, y también algunas botellas de dos litros del refresco más popular. Incluso traje tres tipos diferentes de palomitas de maíz: sin mantequilla, con mantequilla y con extra mantequilla. "Y te traje esto" Saque un gran oso de peluche azul marino, con un moño de seda amarrado en su cuello. Me sentía un tonto, ofreciéndole un animal de peluche a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

Bella se quedo congelada en su lugar, su boca estaba abierta. Empezaba a estar conciente muy rápido. "Esta bien me desharé de este oso…"

"¡No!" Chillo y me lo arrebato de mis manos. Lo apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos. "No, me encanta. No te atrevas a hacer eso con MI oso" Enterró su cara en el peluche para esconder la vergüenza de su arranque. Era tan tierna.

"¿Te gusto todo?" Le pregunte suavemente.

"Me encanta. Gracias" Murmuro en el oso, y me vio hacia arriba con sus densas pestañas.

No pude evitar sonreír. Era completamente adorable. Charlie entro a la cocina "Wow ¿Quien asalto la tienda?" Se rió.

"Pensé que a Bella le gustaría algo para animarla" Metí las manos en los bolsillos, sintiéndome un poco avergonzado sobre mis compras.

"Eso es tremendamente amable de tu parte. Gracias" Me sonrió un poco "¿Por qué no pedimos una pizza?"

"Eso seria genial papa" Bella contesto, seguía abrazando con fuerza el oso. Estaba empezando a estar celoso de el.

"¿Cuál te gustaría ver primero?" Dije tomando todas las películas.

"Chip y Dale" Bella dijo tímidamente.

El día pasó rápidamente. Al principio nos habíamos sentados en los extremos del sillón, pero de alguna forma al final ella estaba recargada contra mí, rodeada de una cobija y seguía abrazando el oso. Tengo que decir que yo jugaba con sus cabellos, viéndola reír e ignorante de las caricaturas que se supone veía. Charlie estaba contento con esta distracción tan infantil. Alrededor de las siete se quedo dormido en su sillón reclinable.

Bella se levanto y toco su brazo, como si tuviera miedo de asustarlo. "Charlie ve a la cama"

Respiro profundamente y se tallo la cara "Estoy bien" sus voz estaba áspera por la pequeña siesta que tuvo.

"Mentiroso. Estabas roncando. Nosotros vamos a terminar de ver las caricaturas. Vete a la cama" Se arrodillo junto a su reclinable "¿Por favor?"

"Muy bien. Asegúrate de cerrar bien cuando Edward se vaya" Dijo antes de arrastrase a su habitación. Sus pensamientos no estaban bien definidos, me pregunte si podría subir las escaleras. De alguna forma lo logro y se dejo caer en su cama, ni siquiera molestándose en cambiarse de ropa.

Ella regreso al sillón. "No quiero que te vayas" Susurro solo en caso de que Charlie pudiera oírnos.

"Entonces me quedare toda la noche" Le dije suavemente, viéndola fijamente. Ella giro su cara ruborizada.

"No creo que a Charlie le agrade eso" Se recargo contra mí.

"El no lo sabrá. Lo que no sabes no te hace daño" Dije en su cabello, reclinando mi cara para poder oler su magnífica esencia.

"Es policía. Yo creo que se dará cuenta cuando vea tu auto afuera de la casa en la mañana" Se giro a verme con una cara escéptica.

"Solo confía en mí. Me haré cargo de eso" Sonreí y bese su cabello "Veamos a Goofy"

Ella asintió. Puse la película, no queriéndome parar del sillón, pero lo hice. Estaba disfrutando estar aquí sentado a su lado. Era algo que jamás pensé llegaría a disfrutar. Me senté de nuevo y la puse sobre mi regazo. "¿Sabes? Estoy sorprendido que no te aterrorices con mi piel fría"

"En realidad, me encanta" Se acomodo sobre mí. "Cuando esos… esos… hombres… me tocaban, estaban todos sudorosos y calientes. Fue espantoso" Empezó a temblar.

La sujete con fuerza contra mí. "Todo esta bien. No voy a permitir que nadie te lastime otra vez"

Presiono su cara contra mi cuello. Pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. La humedad hacia que su aroma se intensificara diez veces. Inhalé profundamente su fragancia, permitiendo que llenara mi nariz. Ella olía delicioso. Sentí un poco de ponzoña llenara mi boca. Lo tragué con fuerza forzándolo a pasar por mi garganta. Tendría que salir a cazar esta noche cuando ella estuviera dormida. Ella me miro confusa "¿Estas hambriento?"

"Un poco, pero estoy bien" Le explique. A veces odiaba que tan observadora era.

"¿Estas seguro? Puedes ir a cazar si así lo deseas…" Trato de levantarse lentamente. Podía decir que realmente no quería hacerlo.

"Si fuera por mi, jamás me iría de tu lado" La jale de nuevo hacia mí, rodeándola fuertemente de su cintura.

"Te amo…" Susurro y ruborizándose. Giro su cara hacia otro lado. No podía creer que esas palabras salieran de sus labios. Era casi imposible de comprender. ¿Cómo era posible que ella me amara?

"Yo también te amo" Bese su mejilla, recargando mi frente contra su sien. Bella levanto su mano hacia mi mejilla, acariciándola con su pulgar. Hubo un silencio entre nosotros por algunos minutos. Lentamente gire mis ojos hacia la televisión, la que a ambos se nos había olvidado por algunos minutos.

"¿Sabes? Recuerdo cuando salieron por primera vez. Las ponían antes que las películas. Algunas veces estas era mejores que las películas. Goofy siempre fue mi favorito" Divague un poco, sintiéndome de pronto nervioso por lo que acababa de decir.

Se giro hacia mí lentamente "¿Qué edad tienes?" La curiosidad se asomaba por sus ojos.

"¿Física o realmente?" En realidad no quería contestar. No quería asustarla o incomodarla.

"Ambas" Me presiono. Se veía realmente curiosa.

"Diecisiete"

"¿Cuál es esa?" Toco mi mano, presionándome por una respuesta real.

"Tenia diecisiete cuando fui transformado" Regrese mi mirada a la televisión. Odiaba tener esta conversación.

"¿Cuándo fuiste transformado?" Su lógica pregunto de nuevo.

"Tan llena de preguntas pequeña humana" Sonreí con una mueca tratando de cambiar de tema. Aunque sabía que no sucedería. Si algo era Bella era terca. Ya había aprendido eso de ella.

"¿Por favor?" Hizo un mohín.

Inhale y exhale profundamente por mi nariz antes de contestar "1918"

"Oh…" Miro por un segundo sus manos

"¿Esta bien?" No sabia que más preguntar. No era como si pudiera cambiar algo. Iba a estar estancado así por el resto del tiempo.

"Aja, esta bien… viejito" Se burlo de mi. Resople jugando. Algunas veces sabia exactamente que decir para hacer que la tensión desapareciera.

"Bueno, mientras tu estés bien con eso… niñita" Le pique en el estomago y ella rió por lo bajo.

"Como sea…" Puse mis ojos en blanco "Como te decía, Goofy era mi favorito. Me encantaban sus caricaturas en especial en las que bailaba"

"Yo creo que necesito eso…" Miro hacia otro lado, estaba avergonzada, un poco de rubor llenaba sus mejillas.

"¿Qué? ¿Un video de cómo bailar?" Sonreí un poco. Podía entender eso, no tenia mucha coordinación, no que a mi me importara.

"Aja, en realidad no puedo bailar" Jugaba con una de las patas del oso, tratando evitar ver mis ojos.

"Yo te enseñare" Levante su mentón, sonriendo con imaginármela entre mis brazos.

"Si a duras penas puedo caminar ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que podré bailar?" Puso sus ojos en blanco dramáticamente.

"Todo depende de quien te guié" Incline mi cara cerca de la suya, solo unos centímetros separados. Ella sonrió se veía un poco mareada. Se reclino contra mi hombro cerrando los ojos.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunte, mi voz llena de preocupación.

"Tu me haces feliz…" Susurro.

"Tu también me haces feliz" Ella hacia mas que eso. Mi muerto corazón parecía que iba a explotar en mi pecho solo con tenerla cerca de mí.

Vimos a Goofy por más de dos horas y media. Amaba sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de risa. Amaba como su corazón palpitaba cada vez que la tocaba. Amaba verla dormir con su cabeza en mi regazo. Estaba enamorándome de cada cosa sobre ella. Cuando la película termino la apague con el control remoto y acune a Bella entre mis brazos. La lleve a su recamara. La recosté gentilmente en la cama y la tape con las mantas. Camine hacia la mecedora que estaba en la esquina, pero ella me detuvo.

"Edward…" Gimió. Pensé que estaba dormida y me quede quieto para ver que sucedía después.

"Acuéstate conmigo, por favor" Dijo en voz baja y triste. No podría ni querría negarle una petición tan pequeña. Patee mi zapatos y me arrastré a su lado. Mantuve la manta entre nosotros, así no la enfriaría. Presiono su espalda contra mi pecho y se acurruco mas cerca.

"¿Puedo pasar el resto de la eternidad sosteniéndote de esta forma?" Le pregunte y enterré mi cara en su cuello. Quería besar su cuello, pero me resistí y en su lugar respire su aroma. Su esencia atravesó todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecerme con el placer.

"Si por favor" Murmuro antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. Deseaba que la noche fuera tan tranquila como la tarde, pero por supuesto solo era un tonto deseo.

**Continuara….**

**Hola** otro capitulo, espero les guste. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus mensajes.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de** Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 5**

Espere un par de horas antes de desenredar mi cuerpo del de Bella. Ella se movió buscándome en el espacio vació, tome el osito de peluche y los puse en sus brazos. Lo acerco a su pecho y murmullo de alegría cuando escondió su nariz en el peluche. Quite un mechon de sus cabellos de sus ojos y bese su frente lo mas suavemente que pude.

"Eres hermosa" Susurre tan bajo que no la despertaría.

Salte por la ventana sin ningún esfuerzo, caí de pie sin hacer el menor ruido. Corrí rápidamente a mi auto, maneje con más velocidad a casa. Prácticamente volaba cuando entre y subí las escaleras, saque una mochila de mi closet y la llene con algunos cambios de ropa, tratando de pensar en que otra cosa podría necesitar.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" Carlisle dijo recargado en el marco de la puerta, sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Realmente no se veía mayor que yo con sus pantalones caqui, y una camisa blanca con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos.

"En realidad no lo se. Cada vez que me alejo de ella parece que… se quiebra. Cuando estoy cerca de ella… se ve tan… tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado" Le explique mientras cerraba la mochila.

"No es poco común que las personas hagan una fuerte conexión con la persona que las salvo"

Carlisle me explico tratando de mantener sus pensamientos ocultos. Yo sabía que estaba pensando en más cosas y no lo quería presionar. Yo preguntaría pero el no querría responder. No lo forzaría.

"¿Piensas que es eso?" Dije con voz queda "¿Un encaprichamiento por su héroe?"

"No" Se encogió de hombros, y se acerco a mí. _"Veo la forma en la que te mira. Es la manera en la que Rosalie ve a Emmett o Alice ve a Jasper"_

"Espero que tengas razón" Suspire y me eche la mochila al hombro.

"La tengo" Sonrió "Como tu dijiste. Conozco el amor. Y lo veo cuando se ven el uno al otro"

Reí por lo bajo, cuando uso las mismas palabras que yo había dicho antes. "¿Qué tan enojados están todos?"

"Alice y Esme están fascinadas. Están muy emocionadas. Jasper es feliz siempre que Alice lo sea" Empezó a bloquear sus pensamientos.

"¿Emmett y Rosalie?" Lo presione. Desde el principio Rosalie era la que mas se oponía a esta relación. Ella seria la que estaría más enojada. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria Emmett. A el no le gustaba ver a Rosalie de ninguna forma enojada o molesta.

"Emmett es Emmett. No le importara mucho. Solo es una razón mas para estarte molestando. Por otro lado Rosalie esta enojada. Muy enojada. Se pregunta por que tiras todo a la borda por una humana.

"¿Tu entiendes el por que?" Le pregunte tratando de esconder mi ansiedad. Su opinión era la única que finalmente me importaba. E incluso siendo así, ni el me apartaría de Bella. No ahora.

"Por supuesto. Soy feliz de verte feliz. Confió en tu juicio. Y tu sabes que es bueno para ti" Sonrió de lado y me dio un cariñoso golpe en el hombro.

"Gracias Carlisle. Ningún hijo tiene un mejor padre" Le di la mano y le sonreí agradecido.

"Bella tiene suerte de tenerte" Me guiño el ojo cuando pase por su lado hacia la puerta.

"Créeme, es al revés" Mire a mis pies, me hubiera ruborizado de haber podido. "Además tu tienes que decir eso"

Sonrió y rió por lo bajo "No, no tendría y tu lo sabes. Vete y que pases una buena noche"

Simplemente le sonreí y salí corriendo de la casa. Era agradable poder correr a través del frió bosque, no teniendo que preocuparme por mi velocidad. No me tomo mucho tiempo llegar a poco mas de un kilómetro de casa de Bella. Busque por el bosque y en menos de treinta minutos había encontrado dos venados y los había dejado secos y sin mancharme con una gota de sangre. Mi sed estaba satisfecha, por lo menos en este momento. Con los venados nunca duraba demasiado. Estaba empezando a sentirme ansioso. No me gustaba estar alejado de ella. Camine de regreso a su casa mi mochila sobre mi hombro friccionando contra mi camisa.

Escuche destellos de pensamientos. Quien quiera que estuviera escondido en el bosque estaba tratando de esconder sus pensamientos. Definitivamente era vampiro. "¿Realmente te preocupas por ella? ¿Cierto?" Gire hacia la suave voz que venia de mi derecha. Mi hermano menor, o más bien si lo pensabas detenidamente mi hermano mayor, estaba recargado contra un árbol, sus ojos se fijaban en la casa de Bella.

"Si ¿Por qué Jasper?" Camine hacia mi hermano y el se acerco hasta detenerse a mí lado.

"Quería decirte que te apoyo" No me miro, su vista seguía en la casa de Bella. "Nunca te sentí tan feliz como en este momento y aunque no te entienda, pienso que mereces la mayor felicidad posible"

"Gracias. Es bueno saberlo. Siempre es bueno saber que alguien esta de tu lado"

"¿Es difícil ir contra la corriente? ¿Cierto?" Rió por lo bajo. Podía sentir una ola de diversión llenándome, enseñándome que estaba bromeando.

"Aja, como si no fuera lo suficientemente fenómeno…" Resople

El sonrió pero de repente su cara se lleno de agonía, aunque no era de el. _"Esta asustada. Muy asustada"_ Empezó a repetir una y otra vez en su mente. Pudo decir que casi le causaba dolor físico. Me aleje corriendo lo más rápido que pude, como nunca lo había hecho. Escale ágilmente hasta su ventana del segundo piso, deslizándome por la ventana abierta.

Bella gimoteaba dormida, su cuerpo se sacudía. Lagrimas recorrían por su cara. No estaba gritando… todavía. Tendría que evitar que lo hiciera si no despertaría a Charlie. Deje la mochila que colgaba de mi hombro junto a la cama. Tome sus manos entre las mías. Empecé a besar su sedosa piel de las palmas, un zumbido bajo salio de mi garganta. El temblor empezó a ceder y su corazón se desacelero.

"Amor, por favor despierta. Es solo una pesadilla" Le susurre suavemente para no asustarla.

Sus ojos parpadearon antes de abrirlos suavemente. Estaban llenos de lágrimas. "Oh, Edward…" Acerco su cuerpo al mió, sin levantarse de la cama. Presiono su frente a la mía, y respirando profundamente. Su aliento se extendió por mi cara, penetrando mi nariz, y sus lágrimas mojaban mi piel. Me sentía como si fuera parte de ella. Tome su cara entre mis manos, acariciando su sien con mis pulgares.

"Lo siento, tuve que ir a cazar. Nunca debí de irme" La culpa empezaba a llenarme y retorcía mi corazón

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello. "Perdóname. Siento que te mantengo prisionero aquí. No deberías estar atorado con un fenómeno co-dependiente"

"Yo bebo sangre, escucho los pensamientos de los demás y nunca duermo. ¿Y tú eres un fenómeno?" Me burle. Me aseguraría que entendiera esta parte de mí completamente. Ella jamás seria un fenómeno comparado conmigo.

Ella rió un poco, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Puso sus dedos en mis mejillas. Eran tan calidos que se sentía como si fueran de fuego. Alejo un poco su cara y su mirada se fijo en la mía, sus ojos eran de la mas sorprendente tonalidad chocolate. Nunca había visto un color tan hermoso.

"¿Puedo besarte?" Susurro y un color casi escarlata cubría sus mejillas.

Sentí una nerviosa felicidad que recorrió por todo mi cuerpo. Solamente asentí, asustado de que si hablaba diría una tontería. Se acerco y suavemente presiono sus labios contra mi frente y luego a mis mejillas. No pude evitar sonreír por su inocencia. Se alejo un poco por un segundo, aclarando sus pensamientos. Respiro profundamente y se acerco otra vez. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras presionaba sus labios contra los míos. Podía sentir su sangre bajo su piel, su calida lengua. Su pulso se acelero mientras el beso se profundizaba. Sentía como si fuera a explotar si no me detenía. Pero no quería hacerlo. Era maravilloso. Su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior, haciéndome estremecerme. Deslice mis manos hacia su cuello y tan gentilmente como pude la aleje.

"Lo siento, no debí hacer eso…" Dijo avergonzada.

"Tu no hiciste nada mal. Eso fue tan…" Me incline otra vez y capture sus labios otra vez. Solo lo hice por algunos segundos demostrándole cuanto lo amaba. Me sentí egoísta, deseándola. Ella había sido tan lastimada y yo no haría nada para lastimarla todavía más. "Increíble Bella. Tu eres increíble" Susurre y me aleje. Recargue mi cabeza contra la cama. Ella se recostó y puso su cabeza a unos centímetros de la mía.

"Ese fue mi primer beso" Susurro viéndose completamente avergonzada por su confesión. Amaba su honestidad.

Le sonreí intensamente, permitiendo que mis dedos acariciarán su mejilla lo más suavemente posible. Quería decirle que también era mi primer beso. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero no estaba seguro por donde empezar. Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera pensarlas. "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo" Me sonrió suavemente y sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar lentamente "Regresa a la cama" Murmuro, arrastrando las palabras y golpeo en el colchón, sus ojos ya estaban cerrados.

"Si madame" Me quite los zapatos y gateé a su lado. Se acerco mas a mi y descanso su cabeza en mi pecho, una de sus manos estaba en mi cadera. Sentí mi estomago retorcerse con su toque.

"Oh Bella, si no fuera tan egoísta te diría que corrieras lejos de mí" Escondí mi cara en su cabello y respire profundamente. Nunca tendría suficiente de si esencia o su piel.

"Nunca correría de ti" Dijo en mi pecho, sus dedos agarraban con fuerza mis jeans.

"Deberías pensarlo. Soy un monstruo" Dije con tristeza.

"Si tu eres un monstruo, eres exactamente la clase de monstruo que yo quiero ser" Dijo y recorrió su mano hacia arriba sobre mi camisa

"No digas eso, por favor" Susurre y mi voz casi se quiebra. No quería que ella fuera como yo. El solo pensarlo hacia que mi corazón se retorciera de dolor.

"Incluso si no lo digo, seguiría siendo la verdad Edward" Levanto su vista hacia mí. Y aunque se veía adormilada, sus palabras eran fuertes. Ella lo creía completamente. Y yo no quería hablar más de esto.

La jale y la puse sobre mí y la acerque lo mas posible. Su mejilla descansaba en la curva de mi cuello, su calido aliento propagándose por mi helado cuerpo "Duerme. Estas muy cansada" Empecé a tararearle suavemente mientras cubría su hermoso y pequeño cuerpo con una manta. Sabía que no pasarían más de unos minutos para que se durmiera.

Yacimos ahí por el resto de la noche. Era increíble. Cuando venia por las noches, nunca hubiera imaginado que un día estaría acostado con ella. Odie tener que moverme cuando Charlie se despertó. Pero seria algo muy malo si viniera acostado a un lado de su hija, especialmente después de lo que sucedió. Pero me sentía como un tonto por esconderme en el closet. Esto es lo que un humano adolescente debe de sentir.

A las seis de la mañana toco en la puerta de Bella. Ella se estiro y se despertó lentamente, empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro. Yo sabía exactamente que estaba buscando. Susurre "Aquí estoy" tan suavemente que estuve sorprendido de que me oyera. Pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios aun a través de la puerta del closet.

"¿Si papa?" Dijo después de aclararse la garganta y tratando de poner una sonrisa en su cara. Aunque estaba haciendo un mal trabajo.

El abrió la puerta lentamente y se quedo en el marco de la puerta, como si temiera entrar completamente. "Hey hija ¿Cómo estas?"

"Viviré" Dijo mientras enderezaba las sabanas sobre sus piernas. Estaba apenada por la pregunta, y un poco ruborizada.

"Escucha, tengo que ir a arreglar algunas cosas a la estación. Si no quieres quedarte sola, puedo esperarte y puedes venir conmigo…" Charlie dijo rápidamente. Era como si lo hubiera practicado y quería decirlo antes de que se le olvidara. No estaba seguro que debería de hacer o que quería hacer ella. No conocia muy bien a su hija y eso lo molestaba.

"Oh… Ve papa. Puedo cuidarme yo sola. ¿Por cuanto tiempo te vas?" Quito una pelusa de la manta, sin verlo directamente. Los dos se sentían incómodos.

"Un par de horas ¿Te parece bien?" Bajo la mirada a sus pies. Podía ver que la culpa empezaba a formarse en su mente

"Esta bien. En serio. De todas formas probablemente me duerma la mayor parte del tiempo" Le sonrió para calmarlo.

"Traeré algo para la cena. ¿Qué te gustaría?" La culpa seguía en su mente. No sabia que hacer para hacerla sentirse mejor. Al menos en su mente con la comida era un comienzo.

"Lo que sea estará bien. Vete, no querrás llegar tarde al trabajo" Le sonrió bromeándolo y relajándose un poco. Ella sabia exactamente que decir para hacerlo sentir un poco mejor sobre esto. Me preguntaba si lo sabia o lo hacia sin pensarlo.

"No puedo llegar tarde, soy el jefe. No importa la hora que llegue siempre estaré a tiempo" Rió por lo bajo. Se preguntaba si debería abrazarla, pero cambio de parecer rápidamente. Bella no reacciono bien cuando la toco el otro día. No quería asustarla. "Adiós hija"

Espere hasta que salio de la casa antes de salir del closet. Aparentemente lo hice en silencio por que Bella no lo noto. Se dejo caer otra vez sobre el colchon, sus ojos cerrados. Recorrió con sus dedos sus ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro. Se veía exhausta. No sabia que hacer para hacerla sentirse mejor. Desearía poder hacerlo.

"No tienes que ser tan noble" Dije mientras me sentaba en su mecedora. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, la impresión danzaba en sus pupilas dilatadas. Se sentó rápidamente y presiono su mano sobre su pecho, directamente sobre su corazón.

"Cielos, me asustaste" Murmuro entrecortadamente.

No pude evitar ríeme de su reacción tan dramática. Honestamente no quería asustarla. Sabía que no importaba si yo fuera humano o vampiro, de todas formas la hubiera asustado, por lo distraída que era. Se relajo y su corazón empezó a calmarse y le sonreí. "No estoy siendo noble. Estaré bien siempre y cuando tu estés aquí"

Salio de la cama y camino hacia mí. Cada paso era lento, cuidadoso como si estuviera insegura si la quería cerca de mí. Abrí mis brazos y ella rió por lo bajo y salto sobre mi regazo. Rodee su cintura con mi brazo y con el otro acaricie su mejilla. Se sentía tan natural tenerla tan cerca de mí. Estaba hecha para sentarse en mi regazo, y para estar en mis brazos. Estaba hecha para mí tanto como yo estaba hecho para ella.

"¿Qué tan enojado crees que estaría tu papa si cuando regrese yo estoy aquí?" Le pregunte mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello, que estaba todo revuelto.

"¿Eres a prueba de balas?" Se rió por lo bajo y una sonrisa sarcástica aprecio en su hermosos labios.

"Muy bien, eso responde a mi pregunta. Señorita sarcástica" Me reí "Cuando lo escuche regresar, me iré por unos momentos y regresare. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Si tienes que hacerlo" Suspiro y frunció el seño. Quiero hacerlo desaparecer tan desesperadamente.

"Solo por unos minutos. Lo prometo. Te dejare que cenes con tu papa y regresare a pasar toda la tarde contigo nuevamente" Bese su mejilla. Quería besar sus labios otra vez pero no quería asustarla. La dejaría que ella profundizara los besos cuando se sintiera cómoda.

"Ven vamos a desayunar" Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello fuertemente por un momento. Me abrazo por no mucho tiempo me pareció a mi y se puso de pie. Me dio la mano, como si yo necesitara ayuda. La seguí por las escaleras hacia la cocina. Me senté en la silla mientras ella empezaba a sacar las cosas para cocinar. Hizo el típico desayuno americano: huevos, tocino y pan tostado con mantequilla.

"Mm… nada dice buenos días como un puerco frito" La bromee. Honestamente odiaba el olor de la comida humana, pero lo toleraría por estar cerca de Bella.

Ella se rió y puso el plato en la mesa. Fue al refrigerador y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja. Miro sobre su hombro hacia mí y pestañeo rápidamente hacia mí. "¿Qué es lo que tienes en contra del puerco frito?"

"Nada. Aunque pienso que es algo dañino para tu corazón" Le señale tratando de no reírme. Me saco la lengua y dio una gran mordida al tocino.

"Tengo una pregunta" Mordisqueo un pedazo de pan. "¿Qué sucedería si comes algo de esto?" Señalo con su mano el plato.

Tome un pedazo del grasiento tocino sin decir una palabra y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sentí la grasa contra mi piel y mi estomago se retorció, pero tenia demasiada practica para no demostrar mi asco. Lo lleve a mis labios y mordí un pedazo y lo trague sin masticarlo. Bella me veía con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo esta?" Pregunto con asombro en su voz.

"Es… repugnante" Tenia que pelear con la necesidad de vomitarlo. Finalmente deje caer mi mascara y enseñe mi asco. Quería lavarme la boca con enjuague bucal o algo así, pero sabía que no me quitaría el sabor. Ella rió con la cara que hice, y me arrebato de los dedos el trozo de tocino.

"Entonces no desperdicies un buen tocino" Le dio una gran mordida. La vi fijamente. No debí dejarla hacer eso. Debí de tirarlo o tragármelo todo. La ponzoña jamás paso por mi mente hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Seguí viéndola fijamente, pero nada sucedió. No gritaba, no se retorcía de dolor. Bella se fijo que no le quitaba la vista de encima, mordió otra vez y levanto la ceja cuestionándome.

"¿Es muy interesante verme comer?"

"Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que realmente vi humanos comer" Le mentí, sentí un alivio recorrer por mis venas. Se veía completamente bien. Gracias al cielo.

Puso los ojos en blanco y termino de comer. Comió como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. Prácticamente podía escuchar a su estomago ronronear de alegría por estar tan lleno. Le sonreí, simplemente por ver que comiera bien. En este momento enfermarse por no comer debidamente no seria nada bueno. Estaba demasiado delgada.

"¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?" Me pregunto mientras llevaba el plato al lavabo y abría la llave. Lavo perfectamente el plato.

"Lo que tu desees" Tome una toalla y me pare a su lado. Tome el plato húmedo y lo seque y con cuidado lo guarde en su lugar. Quería sentirme al menos un poco útil ya que yo no le hice el desayuno. No sabía como cocinar. Y tendría que arreglar eso muy pronto.

"Quiero un baño y tal vez estar un rato en la cama ¿Te parece bien?" En sus ojos se asomaba la duda mientras me preguntaba. Ella debería de conocerme mejor.

"Mientras este junto a ti, no me importa" Le dije honestamente. Podíamos arreglar su closet si así lo quisiera ella.

Sonrió y se recargo sobre la encimera "Gracias" susurro suavemente.

La tome de la mano y la lleve hacia su habitación. No quería que se preocupara por lo que quería hacer. Me senté en su pequeña cama mientras ella buscaba las cosas para su baño. Sujeto una pequeña bolsa contra su pecho al igual que su ropa. "No vayas a ninguna parte" Me ordeno jugando.

Me quede completamente quieto y hasta deje de respirar. Seria su estatua personal si así lo quería ella. Ella se rió "Esta bien te puedes mover" Instantáneamente me relaje y le sonreí torcidamente.

Escuche sus pasos cruzar el pasillo. Cuando abrió la llave del agua decidí que era momento para cambiarme de ropa. Lo hice lentamente así no la escucharía. No quería invadir su privacidad. Doble mi ropa y la metí en mi mochila y la guarde en el closet.

Me senté en la mecedora y escuchaba el agua caer sobre el suelo. Era un sonido relajante casi tanto como el corazón de Bella latir. Cerré mis ojos y escuche cada pequeño movimiento. Se sentía como si fuera lluvia, no podía evitarlo. El agua se cerró y escuche otro sonido.

La escuche meterse en la tina, respirando profundamente. Su respiración se volvió irregular y el llanto salio desde su pecho. Podía escuchar el sonido de sus manos dentro del agua. Me la podía imaginar acercando sus rodillas a su pecho y abrazándose ella sola, meciéndose suavemente hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Mi cuerpo se movió sin control. Llegue afuera de la puerta tratando de escuchar mejor. Sus sollozos eran muy fuertes para mis oídos. Sujete el pomo de la puerta y lo pensé dos veces.

"¿Bella te encuentras bien?"

Escuche el agua moverse "Estoy bien. Todo esta bien"

"Desearía que fuera cierto" Puse mis manos en la puerta. No creo que me escuchara y si lo hizo me ignoro.

"Te prometo que no me tardo mucho" Escuche como el agua se movió otra vez. La esencia de fresas de su shampoo pasó por debajo de la puerta.

Me senté junto a la puerta. Todavía podía escuchar su llanto mientras se limpiaba. Podía decir que tan fuerte se estaba tallando el cuerpo solo por el sonido.

"Oh Bella, mi pobre Bella…" Susurre.

**Continuara…**

**Hola** de nuevo, aqui tienen otro capitulo- Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus mensajes. Actualizo el domingo. Les mando un abrazo.

Y por cierto solo una cosa en la pagina de Hellomagazine cada mes tienen una votacion para el hombre mas guapo, este mes esta Robert Pattinson, para a las que les guste y quieran votar por el, les dejo el link, solo recuerden quitar los espacios:

http:

www.

hello

magazine

.com

/vote

/mostattractiveman

/month

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood**, yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 6**

Espere pacientemente junto a la puerta. Que para ser yo fui muy paciente. Presione el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos y respire profundamente. Esto era muy frustrante. El corazón de Bella latía más rápido de lo normal y las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Quería entrar en el pequeño y húmedo baño y sujetarla entre mis brazos. Quería con besos quitar todo su dolor.

Quince dolorosos minutos después, finalmente salio del baño. Traía puestos unos shorts caquis y una playera negra, sus pies cubiertos con unos calcetines negros. Su cabello estaba húmedo no se había molestado en secarlo con la pistola. Bella se arrodillo a mi lado en el pasillo, a solo centímetros alejada de mí. No dije una palabra y la acerque hacia mí, mis brazos rodearon su cintura, baje un poco mis piernas y ella se sentó sobre mi regazo, prácticamente a horcajadas. La sujete por largo tiempo antes de permitirle moverse aunque sea un poco. Me sentía mal que ella me estuviera confortando de esta forma, pero quiero creer que ella también se sentía mejor con esto. Se alejo un poco y una sonrisa apareció en sus hermosos labios. Cariñosamente llevo sus dedos a mi mejilla, sus pulgares acariciaban mi sien.

"Vamos a ver el Pato Donald" Trato de sonar alegre, mientras movía el cabello de mi frente.

No le respondí, pero la cargue en vilo y la lleve abajo. No confiaba en mi mismo como para hablar en ese momento. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello, su cara presionada contra mi pecho y sonreía. La recosté en el sillón reclinable de su padre, asegurándome de que estuviera cómoda. Puse la película y por fin me gire hacia ella. Finalmente encontré mi voz y aclare mi garganta. "¿Quieres algo amor?"

"No me importaría comer unas palomitas de maíz y un poco de refresco…" Bella me dijo "Pero yo iré. Se que no te gusta la comida humana" Se intento parar pero yo la empuje suavemente hacia el asiento.

"Yo te lo traigo, creo que pudo tolerarlo" Dije mientras ponía mis ojos en blanco. No seria tan difícil. Con rapidez fui a la cocina y saque uno de los paquetes de palomitas que había traído anoche. Leí las instrucciones del reverso cuidadosamente y lo metí en el microondas, puse el tiempo indicado. Mientras se cocinaban saque un tazón para las palomitas y un vaso para el refresco. Me sentía extrañamente normal el hacer esto por ella, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida… Normalmente hubiera estado completamente asqueado por el simple pensamiento de tocar comida humana. Pero ella quería esto y lo haría por ella. Estaba feliz de hacerlo. Puse hielo en el vaso y serví el refresco lentamente. El ver la espuma subir era interesante, algo que jamás había hecho antes. Los refrescos apenas los estaban empezando a producir cuando yo todavía era humano y eran completamente diferentes a lo que son ahora, y aun así no los recuerdo demasiado.

Saque las palomitas del microondas y las serví en el tazón. También decidí llevarle algunos de los dulces que le traje la noche anterior y los guarde en mi pantalón. Esa era otra primera vez. Mis bolsas llenas de azúcar. Bella reía por lo bajo cuando regrese a su lado, estaba sentada sobre sus pies mientras veía la película. "Aquí tienes espero que estén bien" Dije mientras le entregaba el tazón.

Lo tomo y una sonrisa se formo en su cara. "Están perfectas" Enseguida tomo el refresco y le dio un pequeño trago, y lo dejo sobre la mesa al lado del sillón.

"También te traje esto" Saque los dulces de mi bolsillo, prácticamente inundaban mi mano. Rió por lo bajo y después los tomo. Agarro uno de los paquetes, una bolsa amarilla y los demás los puso en la mesita junto con su refresco.

Se levanto y me hizo un movimiento con la mano para que me sentara. Hice lo que me pidió acomodándome. Ella se sentó en mi regazo y las palomitas en el suyo.

"¿Cómo saben?" Le pregunte con curiosidad, señalando el tazón.

No me contesto y me ofreció una palomita, había diversión en sus ojos. Ella me estaba bromeando. Decidí que también yo podia jugar. Lo tome con rapidez con mi boca, siempre teniendo cuidado de que mis dientes jamás tocaran su piel. Ella rió y alejo con rapidez sus dedos y tomo palomitas para ella.

"¿Qué te parecen?" Ladeo su cabeza y se metió una a la boca.

"Pienso que saben a cartón. O al menos eso me imagino que sabe" Hice una mueca y fruncí la nariz.

"¿Te puedo preguntar que te sucede cuando comes comida normal?" Se metió otra palomita a la boca, masticándola despacio mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

"Créeme, no quieres saberlo. Si hubieras podido ver la cara de Carlisle cuando apenas me convertí en vampiro y decidí que quería comer algo de comida humana. Quería volver a ser humano y pensaba que eso me ayudaría. Cielos estaba tan equivocado" Me reí mientras acomodaba su cabello tras su oreja.

"¿Carlisle es tu padre?" Su pregunta me sorprendió. Yo pensé que me querría preguntar sobre mi primera experiencia con comida humana.

"Si, en cierta forma. En las formas que realmente valen" Le explique.

"¿A que te refieres con cierta forma?"

"El me transformo después de que mis padres murieran" Le dije suavemente. No es que me molestara, no tenia ninguna emoción real sobre eso. Bella frunció el ceño, me pregunto si su ojo amoratado no le lastima cuando hace eso. Y si lo hacia ella no hacia nada que lo mostrara.

"Lo siento" Bella dijo finalmente. Podía decir que estaba nerviosa con su próxima pregunta. "¿Cómo moriste? ¿Cómo te transformo?" Ahora podía saber el por que de su ceño fruncido.

"Estas llena de preguntas" Murmure y mire a la ventana.

"Por favor…" Dijo suavemente "Me gustaría saber"

"Bien." Suspire "Murieron de Influenza Española. Carlisle me transformo por que mi madre le suplico que me salvara. El dice que ella sabía que era diferente. El había estado solo por tanto tiempo. Necesitaba a un amigo. Fui el primero que transformo. Realmente no recuerdo mucho de mi vida de humano" Dije todo muy rápido y sin emoción. En realidad no había hablado de esto con alguien que no fuera vampiro y solo mi familia sabia mi historia, pero nadie más.

"¿Cómo fue que te transformo?" Volvió a preguntar y llevo una palomita a su boca.

"No te voy a decir eso. No en este momento" Murmure molesto. Ella no necesitaba saber sobre eso. No tendría que preocuparse para nada por eso. Ella pareció entenderlo por que dejo ese tema. Se veía un poco triste por mi negación, lo que me hacia sentirme mal. Suspire y recorrí mis dedos por su cuello. Ella no se alejo, lo que era una buena señal "Lo siento"

"Esta bien. Lo entiendo. ¿Pero me lo dirás algún día?" Me miro con ojos suplicantes.

"Ya veremos" Escondí mi cara entre sus cabellos. La esencia penetro por mi nariz. Era como una droga, algo sin lo que no podía seguir. No quería hablar sobre esto nunca más. No quería hablar mas sobre este tema con ella. Ella pareció darse cuenta y por un largo tiempo seguimos viendo la película.

Escuche los pensamientos de Charlie. Estaba a cinco kilómetros de aquí. Gruñí para mí, todavía no quería irme. "Bella me tengo que ir. Charlie ya viene"

Ella miro el reloj, sus ojos de nuevo estaban tristes. "Esperaba que estuviéramos mas tiempo solos" Apenas era pasadas de medio día, a pesar que el había dicho que regresaría alrededor de las cuatro o cinco. El no quería dejar a Bella sola por tanto tiempo, así que estoy sorprendido que no regresara antes.

"Regresare alrededor de las dos ¿De acuerdo? No me iré tanto tiempo. ¿Estarás bien?" Acaricie su mejilla. Ella asintió débilmente, sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas acumuladas. Me recline lentamente y para besar sus labios pero me detuve. Tenia que dejarla que ella hiciera siempre el primer movimiento, así no la asustaría. Bella sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia. Cerró sus ojos y presiono sus labios suavemente contra los míos. Sus dedos se dirigieron a mi cabello. Cuando se alejo, sentí como si me quitara la respiración. "Regresare antes de que me extrañes" Le di un beso rápido en su frente antes de correr a la puerta. Si no me iba en este momento jamás me iría.

No desacelere hasta llegar a mi casa. Me tomo menos de diez minutos llegar ahí. La brisa estaba fresca. Respire profundamente el aire puro del bosque, dejando que llenara mis pulmones. Aun tenía el sabor de Bella en mi lengua. Cuando llegue a casa no había nadie, lo que me hizo muy feliz. Decidí tomar una ducha rápida. Podía sentir el estrés formándose en mi cuerpo ahora que estaba lejos de ella.

Me quede bajo el chorro de agua cuando una emoción me golpeo con fuerza. La culpa que me llenaba me dañaba era como veneno, quemándome desde adentro. Permití que le pasara esto. Debí de estar prestando más atención. Ella estaría marcada por el resto de su vida, por mi descuido. La razón por la que estaba en este mundo era para protegerla, para estar con ella y le falle. Me deslice por la pared de la regadera y me senté en el suelo, permitiendo que el agua cayera por mi empapado pelo…

Los sentimientos me abrumaban. Parecía que el estar con Bella me los mantenía alejados de mí. Nada más importaba cuando estaba con ella. Mientras estuviera entre mis brazos el mundo era un lugar donde me gustaba estar. Sin ella me dejaba caer en un pozo de dolor y culpa. La única razón por la que me levantaba era el hecho que esto no le estaba haciendo ningún bien a ella. Me bañe con rapidez y me seque, me volví a poner la misma ropa que en la mañana. Podía oler a Bella en mi ropa.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a mi auto, pensaba que podía hacer por ella hoy. O que la haría sonreír, o algo que mantuviera su mente lejos de todo esto. Para ser completamente honesto conmigo mismo, no sabía que le gustaría hacer a ella. Tenia que aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre ella. Mientras decidía que hacer me pare en una florería para comprarle algo. Ame su reacción con el oso, tal vez tendría la misma feliz reacción con unas flores.

No me tomo mucho tiempo escoger que quería. No había mucho para escoger, pero encontré algo que pensé estaría bien. Dos docenas de rosas en todos los tonos, desde rosas, rojas, blancas, durazno y amarillas. A Esme le gustarían. Esperaba que tuviera un florero, pensé cuando vi las flores en el asiento del copiloto.

Mientras me acercaba a la casa escuchaba los pensamientos de Charlie. Estaba más que frenético. Estaban como la noche que ella fue… violada. Acelere a fondo, cuando llegue la mente de Charlie gritaba en la mía. No me moleste en cerrar la puerta del auto o en tocar la puerta. Tuve suerte de que no la rompí en pedazos cuando entre. Corrí directamente hacia Charlie, que no me noto hasta que hable.

Sus ojos se mostraban desesperados, mientras estaba arrodillado junto a Bella en el sillón. Me arrodille junto a el. "¿Qué sucedió?" Demande.

"Estaba bien por algunos minutos, cuando llegue. Pero después no comió y empezó a temblar. Grito y lloro… pero ahora" Hizo un movimiento con su mano señalando a su hija. Estaba acostada sobre su estomago su cara hacia un lado. Sus ojos estaban perdidos y no parpadeaba. Su labio inferior tenia un poco de sangre donde sus dientes habían penetrado su piel. La esencia hizo que la ponzoña abundara en mi boca, me obligue a tragarla antes de hablar.

"Bella, lo siento. Aquí estoy. Todo esta bien" Frote su espalda. Su corazón latía despacio, pero no peligrosamente despacio. Parecía como si estuviera catatónica. Lleve mi mano a su mejilla y aleje el cabello de su cara. Sus pestañas tenían rastro de lágrimas. Escuche su respiración era lenta y superficial. _"__Nunca __debí __irme__"_ Me maldije tan rápidamente que nadie aparte de mi, me podría escuchar.

"Despierta cariño" Charlie toco su mano. Como si la hubieran quemado, se sentó rápidamente y llevo su mano a su pecho, acerco sus rodillas a su pecho. Su mirada estaba perdida. Se meció suavemente y hablo entre dientes para si misma.

"Por favor, no, no. No me toques. Por favor" Sus brazos rodearon sus piernas. Susurrando para ella.

Charlie se veía totalmente lastimado. Lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Me estire para tocarla, pero me detuve. Gire hacia Charlie y el simplemente asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo lo que le estaba pidiendo con mi mirada. _"¿Esta bien que toque a tu hija cuando tu no puedes?"_ Lleve mis manos a las de ella y las quite de sus piernas. Ella gimoteo un poco pero no grito ni se alejo.

"Isabella, soy yo. Aquí estoy. Todo va a estar bien" Me senté a su lado en el sillón. Me acerque mas a ella y rose su frente con mis labios, giro su cara hacia mí.

"¿Edward?" Pregunto ligeramente confundida. Parpadeo varias veces y respiro profundamente. Reclino su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la acerque más hacia mí. Sus pequeños dedos se agarraron a mí.

"Lo vi todo otra vez. Era como si lo estuvieran haciendo… nuevamente. Quería morirme" Bella murmuro contra mi piel y lloraba otra vez.

"No, no digas eso. Aquí estoy para ti. Siempre estaré para ti. Nunca jamás permitiré que alguien te toque otra vez. ¿Me entiendes Bella?" Sentía la rabia crecer en mi pecho. No estaba enojado con ella, si no conmigo mismo y con esos monstruos.

Ella asintió. Miro a Charlie que se sentía terrible. Respiro profundamente y se sentó en su reclinable, mientras yo la seguía meciendo. El estaba mentalmente exhausto.

"Bells, voy a tomar un tiempo libre para poder estar contigo. También quiero preguntarte si quieres que tu madre venga de Florida…" Empezó a hablar lentamente.

"¡No!" Grito, lo que lo sorprendió, haciéndolo saltar "No, Charlie. Por favor, solo quiero regresar a la normalidad. Estaré bien. Estaré bien, lo prometo. Solo dame hasta el domingo ¿De acuerdo?"

"No te voy a dejar sola. ¡Mira lo que sucedió cuando yo estaba aquí!" Grito y su cara se puso una tonalidad roja. A el no le gustaba la forma en la que ella estaba actuando, realmente lo enojaba.

"Señor, yo me quedare" Hable antes que todo empeorara. No me importaba lo que el dijera. Estaría con ella no importaba que. Pero seria más fácil si tuviera su permiso.

"Edward eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero no creo que sea buena idea. No puedes perder clases y yo puedo cuidar de Bella" Su cara prácticamente brillaba, estaba casi morada. "No puedes estar cada minuto con ella" Casi gruñía.

"Eso depende de Bella" Dije simplemente. Gruño otra vez y levanto las manos al cielo.

"Yo puedo manejar esto" Grito. Bella se encogió entre mis brazos.

"Papi. Por favor. Solo hasta el domingo. Regresare a la escuela el lunes y pretenderé que nada paso" Bella susurro.

Levanto otra vez sus manos. "Bien. No voy a ganar esto ¿Cierto? La próxima semana vas a ir a ver al doctor. No puedes pretender que esto nunca paso"

"No…" lloro, su cuerpo tembló y sus ojos lloraban.

"Bella pienso que tu padre tiene razón. Seria buena idea que veas al doctor" Aclare con voz suave.

"Bien…" Lloro otra vez. Podía decir que estaba enojada por esto, pero ella sabia que teníamos razón en esto. Presiono su cara contra mi cuello, su cuerpo se calmo lentamente.

Charlie me dio las gracias sin emitir un sonido, incluso aunque no estuviera contento con esto. No había nada que el pudiera hacer. Yo la sostendría eternamente si eso la hacia feliz. El también se dio cuenta de que solo yo la mantenía tranquila. Eso era lo único que quería para su hija. Que estuviera tranquila y feliz.

"Bella, te voy a llevar a la cama y te voy a dar la medicina para el dolor" No le estaba preguntando casi, casi le estaba ordenando. Ella no me discutiría esto.

Pase mi brazo por sus piernas y la cargue en vilo hacia las escaleras. Charlie estaba sorprendido con mi acción, y que tan fácil me era cargarla, lo cual ignore. "No necesito medicina para el dolor" Se quejo suavemente.

"Tienes dolor. Yo se que lo tienes y no deberías avergonzarte por eso. Además, si te las tomas tengo algo para ti" Le dije en un tono suave y dulce mientras la sentaba en la cama.

"Oh, no tenias que traerme nada" Se sentó derecha e hizo un mohín. Sabia que si le traía algo la distraería, incluso si no era exactamente de la manera que yo quería.

La recosté suavemente contra el colchón. "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije anoche? Que me gastaba mi dinero de la forma que yo quería"

Me hizo una mueca y trato de sentarse nuevamente. "Edward…" Sabía que trataba que el tono fuera una advertencia, pero no podía tomarla como una.

"Bella… si no te acuestas, te voy a amarrar" Le advertí y la empuje de nuevo suavemente. Gruño pero hizo lo que le dije.

Corrí primero a mi auto, a paso humano por supuesto, agarre las flores y cerré la puerta. Regrese a la casa. Tome de la cocina un vaso pequeño de agua y una de sus pastillas para el dolor. En una mano llevaba la pastilla y el vaso y en la otra las flores escondidas tras mi espalda. Mientras regresaba a su habitación esta vez caminando. Una vez que entre ella trato de ver lo que sujetaba atrás de mi espalda. "¿Qué es?"

"Primero tomate esto y después vas a ver" Sonreí inocentemente y le acerque mi mano con la pastilla y el vaso.

Me sonrió sarcásticamente y tomo el vaso. Tomo la pastilla y se la metió a la boca. Bella la trago sin el agua y dejo el vaso en el buró. Abrió la boca para enseñarme que se la había pasado. Puse los ojos en blanco con su sarcasmo. Moví mi brazo hacia delante y le enseñe las flores. Su cara instantáneamente se ilumino.

"Oh Edward, son hermosas." Las tomo de mi mano y las acerco a su nariz. Respiro profundamente su esencia. Puso las flores en el buró y se arrodillo. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y miro hacia mis ojos.

Entonces hizo algo que yo no esperaba. Fue más que una simple prueba. Este era el momento en el que descubrí si era un hombre o un monstruo.

Se reclino rápidamente, sus labios chocaron contra los míos. La sangre de hace rato seguía pegada en sus labios. Ella profundizo el beso todavía más. La sangre se embarro contra mi piel fría. La sangre y la saliva mezcladas crearon el sabor más delicioso que jamás hubiera probado. Ningún dulce jamás seria tan dulce. Ella sabía como el cielo. Mi garganta quemaba frenéticamente. Mis dedos encontraron su cuello y sujetaron su cabello. La aleje suavemente. Ella jadeaba un poco y su esencia de sangre golpeo mi cara, haciéndolo todo diez veces peor. Su sangre se jactaba de mí en sus labios, haciéndolos mas tentadores con ese tono rojizo. Podía ver el pulso de la sangre bajo su piel, el sonido de su corazón golpeaba mis oídos. La ponzoña llenaba mi boca.

"Oh, por Dios…" Suspire.

**Continuara…**

**Hola **Como les prometi aqui tienen otro capitulo, ya decidi los dias que voy a estar actualizando van a ser los jueves y los domingos. Voy a tratar de seguir ese ritmo, cuando hice "Demasiado Tardes" llevaba de ventaja diez capitulos, desafortunadamente ahora no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo asi que voy sobre la marcha, tratare de adelantarme un poco. Les agradesco que sigan leyendo y sus mensajes. Cuidense y nos vemos el jueves. Que tengan una buena semana.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 7**

"Bella necesito que hagas exactamente lo que te pido. ¿Me entiendes?" Dije severamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y dolor, por el tono en el que hable. Odiaba lastimarla, pero eso era mejor que matarla. "¿Bella me entiendes?" Demande haciendo que cada palabra saliera cortante para mantener su atención.

"Si…" Susurro tristemente. Sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

"Ve al baño. Cepilla tus dientes, lávate la boca con enjuague bucal. Limpia tus labios y tu cara solo para estar seguros. Y no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga. ¡Ahora vete!" Me aleje de ella, hasta llegar a la ventana.

Sus mano fue a su boca, y entendió lo que sucedía y el por que lo pedí. "Oh, Edward, lo lamento tanto…"

"¡Esta bien Bella! No pienses sobre eso, solamente ve" No espere hasta que ella saliera del cuarto cuando yo me avente por la ventana y caí de pie sin hacer el menor ruido. Corrí entre el bosque como loco. Cace el primer ser viviente que encontré: una enorme familia de conejos. Los deje secos, aventando los cuerpos al suelo con enojo.

Me senté entre el bosque por un momento, permitiendo que los árboles sacaran de mi la esencia de Bella. La hermosa y deliciosa Bella. Masajee mis sienes para calmarme un poco. La ponzoña seguía llenando mi boca, pero ya podía controlarla. Me levante rápidamente y corrí de regreso a su casa. Todo el aterrador momento no fue más que cinco minutos.

Después de escalar hasta su ventana encontré su habitación vacía. Fui hacia la puerta del baño. Podía escuchar a Bella cepillándose los dientes. Recargue la cabeza contra la puerta. "Ya todo esta bien cuando termines, ya puedes salir" Murmure

Regrese a su habitación y me senté en la cama. Me sentía terrible por haberla alejado, pero también me sentía muy orgulloso de mí por no matarla. Solo desearía no haberla lastimado, en cualquier forma. Cuando salio del baño podía oler hasta la recamara la menta de la pasta de dientes. Me sonrió. "Lo siento"

"Bella, de ninguna manera esto fue tu culpa. Para nada lo fue. Lo siento…" Masajee mis sienes otra vez, deseando que el zumbido que sentía se fuera. Podía escuchar a Charlie abajo, tratando de reunir valor para subir y hablar con nosotros. Aparentemente recibió una llamada mientras teníamos nuestra pequeña… prueba. Era algo que alteraría a Bella, lo mas seguro.

"Edward… se lo que eres. Solamente necesito ser mas cuidadosa" Se acerco un poco mas, lentamente. Podría decir que estaba tratando de no asustarme, lo que se me hacia muy extraño e inusual. Nuestras reglas deberían ser al revés.

Me levante y tome sus manos entre las mías, acariciándolas suavemente. "Yo soy el que se necesita mover con precaución contigo"

Charlie finalmente tuvo el valor de subir y sus pasos eran fuertes al subir las escaleras, como si tratará de advertirnos. Jale a Bella suavemente hacia la cama y me senté en la mecedora. Bella me miro confundida, sus ojos estaban expectantes. Señale la puerta con mi cabeza. Ella entendió y se recostó, acomodándose mejor.

"Hey niños" No nos miro a ninguno mientras hablaba. "Necesito hablarles sobre algo importante"

"Adelante" Bella asintió con las manos y le sonrió para animarlo.

"Bueno, es sobre lo que paso la otra noche. Recibí una llamada la mañana después que te…" Se callo sin ser capaz de terminar la frase. "Del Jefe de Port Ángeles. Encontraron una casa abandonada, que se quemo hasta los cimientos. Encontraron cuatro cuerpos dentro. Hicieron unas pruebas del ADN que recolectaron de ti. Me cobre algunos favores que me debían para que fuera una prueba rápida. Tenía una especie de presentimiento y tenia razón. Uno de los hombres concordaba…" Hablo rápidamente. Como si sus palabras fueran un curita, que al arrancarlo rápido dolería menos.

"Oh…" Bella cruzo sus brazos sobre su estomago, casi como si tratara de protegerse. Sus ojos volaban de su padre a mí. "¿Saben que fue lo que sucedió?"

"Bueno, tal parece que fue causado por una pequeña explosión. Creen que la casa era un laboratorio de Metanfetaminas. Los hombres que encontraron, tenían antecedentes penales involucrados con asaltos y otros… delitos mas graves" Miro a Bella, el temor estaba en sus ojos. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Aja, estoy bien. Supongo que ya no tengo que preocuparme de ellos nunca jamás" Sus ojos regresaron a mí. Me moví de la mecedora a su lado. Tome su mano entre la mía.

"Lo importante es que tu estas bien" Le dije "¿Estas segura?" Le dije mirándola directamente a sus ojos, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Charlie nos miro confundido. Estaba seguro que Bella reaccionaria de otra forma. En lugar de estar asustada o nerviosa estaba preocupantemente calmada y eso lo asustaba todavía más. "_La __calma__ antes de la __tormenta__"_ Pensó. "¿Estas segura que estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo?"

"No. Realmente estoy bien. Por cierto papa ¿no iba a empezar un partido que querías ver?" Dio un vistazo al reloj.

Suspirando con fuerza, se rindió. De todas formas no sabia que hacer con todo esto."Aja… díganme cuando tengan hambre niños. Algo se me ocurrirá."

"Gracias Charlie." Le dije mientras salía de la habitación. Decidió alejar todas sus preocupaciones con el basketball, lo que era mucho mas sano que una cerveza. Bajo a la sala y se dejo caer en su reclinable, limpiando su mente de todas las preocupaciones y solo enfocándose en los deportes.

Rodee con mis brazos su cintura cuando me asegure que estábamos completamente solos. "¿Realmente estas bien? No hay ningún problema si no lo estas. Es completamente entendible"

"Si. Ya sabía que estaban muertos. ¿Como falsificaste toda… la escena?" Frunció la nariz mientras pensaba. Sabía que se estaba imaginando: los cuerpos calcinados.

"En realidad, no tengo idea como sucedió ni como lo hicieron. Alice lo hizo. Voy a tener que agradecérselo después." Le dije honestamente, mientras pasaba mis dedos por mi cabello.

"¿Alice? ¿En serio?" Resoplo, aguantándose de soltar una carcajada. "Claro y cuando pienso en deshacerme de unos cadáveres mi primera opción siempre será Alice"

No pude evitar reírme. Ella tenía razón, incluso si no me gustaba que tan fácilmente hablaba de cadáveres. "En realidad, se ve pequeña pero puede llegar a ser completamente despiadada. Y es muy rápida"

Bella rió quedamente. "En realidad puedo imaginármelo"

Como estaba de buen humor, decidí que seria bueno hablar de lo sucedido hace un rato. Quite el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos. "Lamento lo de hace rato" Le susurre.

Reclino su frente contra la mía. Sus labios a centímetros de los míos, completamente tentadores y sugerentes. No podía oler mas su sangre y la herida estaba cicatrizando, pero no iba a arriesgarme. Sus latidos de corazón empezaron a acelerarse mientras se alejo un poco y me miro directamente a los ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior suavemente y me veía fijamente, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Su inocencia me golpeo de una forma inimaginable.

Puse mis dedos en sus mejillas y acerque su cara hacia la mía, controlando completamente la situación. Suavemente bese su labio superior, permitiendo que mi nariz la tocara. "En un par de días te daré un beso apropiado"

Ella asintió y sonrió un poco triste. En ese momento su estomago rugió ruidosamente. Ella lo abrazo y se ruborizo. Estaba tan concentrado en Bella que no la escuche antes. Un suave y casi musical golpe en la puerta principal. Podía escuchar a Charlie levantarse de su reclinable, para ser saludado por una hiperactiva y feliz Alice.

"¡Oh BELLA! ¡Te traje algo de CENAR!" Mi ruidosa hermana grito. Yo reí para mi y Bella rió por lo bajo.

"Deberías cuidarte de ella. Es demasiado entrometida para su propio bien. Pero jamás lo hace con la intención de lastimar u ofender a nadie" Le dije mientras la ponía de pie. La dirigí escaleras abajo, cuidando de que no tropezara ni se lastimara.

Alice trajo comida del restaurante favorito de Charlie. Para mi gusto muy vulgar. 'El Lodge'. Trajo filetes, papas al horno, ensalada verde, y judías verdes. Incluso trajo postre y un galón de té helado. Para Charlie, Alice era su nueva persona favorita. Ofreció pagarle varias veces la cuenta, lo que por supuesto fue rechazado. Nos disculpamos de comer diciendo que no teníamos hambre y mejor nos fuimos a la sala. No me sentía con ánimos de ver a su padre comerse una vaca completa el solo. Ya tenia suficiente de eso con mis hermanos. Nos sentamos en el sillón y prendimos la televisión. Alice se acerco más a mí para poder hablar.

"Ya encontraron los cuerpos" Lo dije tan suave que solo ella podría escuchar.

"Lo se. Esta bien, lo planeé de esa forma." Su mirada seguía fija en la pantalla mientras me explicaba. Desearía que me hubiera incluido en el plan. Estaba ligeramente sorprendido por lo que sucedió.

Me preguntaba si Alice vio lo que sucedió hace rato. Estaba casi seguro que ella querría hablar sobre eso. Me preguntaba que diferencia hubiera sido el resultado. "Esta tarde casi…" Mire a mis manos sin ser capaz de terminar la frase.

"No, no lo hiciste. Jamás decidiste morderla. Ni siquiera lo pensaste. Por que no querías lastimarla Edward. Hiciste lo correcto y ella lo entiende" Sus ojos miraron los míos por un breve segundo.

"Pero, pude hacerlo…" Otra frase que no pude terminar. Tan siquiera pensarlo era muy doloroso.

"No. No podrías. Confía en mí" Me sonrió y sus ojos resplandecían.

"¿Cómo va estar el clima mañana?" Cambie rápidamente de tema, ya tenia suficiente de su optimismo. Yo sabía que jamás pensaría lo mismo que ella, de lo que había sucedido.

"Lluvioso. El sábado estará despejado y soleado" Alice declaro después de un momento.

Pensé sobre eso unos momentos. No podría estar con ella cuando Charlie estuviera en la casa. Quizá podríamos salir, llevarla a mi lugar favorito para relajarme. Tendría que convencer a Charlie. Y no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacer eso.

"¡Oh, Edward! Eso es una idea maravillosa. A ella le encantara. Yo me hago cargo de Charlie." Una brillante sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Se levanto del sillón. Pude ver el futuro en su mente cuando ella lo estaba viendo y me reí por lo bajo.

La vi desde la distancia mientras Alice se sentaba en la cocina, se veía inocentemente dulce. "Charlie ¿Podrías prestarme a tu hija el sábado?"

"¿Para que?" Comió un pedazo grande de pastel y hablo con la boca llena.

"Bueno, quiero tener un día de solo chicas. Tú sabes ir a un Spa. ¡Y no puedo hacerlo yo sola! Y si Bella lo quiere también se puede quedar a dormir conmigo" Alice estaba tan alegre y con tanta confianza. Que Charlie estaba entre sus pequeñas y perversas manos. Que prácticamente lo veía derretirse.

"No lo se Alice. No se si Bella esta lista para eso" Pero el pensaba que era una buena idea, eso estaba seguro en su mente. A el no le gustaba que Bella pasara tanto tiempo conmigo.

Entre silenciosamente a la cocina. Los ojos de Bella se fijaron en mí sin que Charlie lo notara. Le sonreí un poco y le guiñe el ojo. Sus ojos regresaron a Alice que su sonrisa seguía siendo enorme. "Entonces Bella. ¿Qué piensas de pasar un día con los Cullen?" Alice dijo con su voz cantarina.

"Me encantaría. Si te parece bien a ti papa" Bella lo miro esperanzada, sus ojos le rogaban que aceptara.

Charlie quito la vista de su pastel, le sorprendió su respuesta. "No lo se cariño. ¿Estas lista para algo así?"

"Oh señor Swan, mi papa va a estar en casa todo el fin de semana. Ella estará en buenas manos. Y sabes supe que va a hacer un estupendo clima…" Alice tiro el anzuelo.

"Si papa. Ve a pescar con Harry o con Billy. ¿Qué tan seguido no llueve?" Bella jugaba con su papa al horno, tratando de no ver a su padre.

La idea le sonaba como el paraíso a Charlie. Estaba tan estresado que un día en el lago seria el descanso perfecto para el. El quería hacerlo, pero no quería parecer como si estuviera ansioso por deshacerse de su hija por el fin de semana. "Muy bien, pero si necesitas algo me llamas. De todas formas mañana no voy a ir a trabajar"

"No, papa por favor. No uses tus días de incapacidad por mi" Ella pinchaba la papa una y otra vez con el tenedor, todavía se negaba a verlo a la cara.

"Bella…"

"Necesito un tiempo a solas" Dijo sin rodeos. Sus ojos finalmente vieron a los de su padre. Algunas veces Bella podía ser tan fuerte y eso sorprendía incluso a su padre.

"Muy bien. Perfecto. Pero si sientes el más pequeño… lo que sea. Me llamaras" Termino su pastel y alejo el plato.

"Estaré aquí con ella señor. Si eso le parece bien a Bella" Finalmente hable.

"Aja, esta bien" Murmuro por lo bajo. No es que no confiara en mí. En realidad odiaba el hecho que Bella estuviera tranquila solo conmigo. Se sentía un fracaso como padre. El sabía que yo no la lastimaría. Yo deseaba que tuviera razón. Supongo que en el fondo yo sabia que el tenia razón. Estaba sorprendido que confiara tanto en mí.

"Si y yo vendré después de la escuela. Te traeré tu tarea." Alice sonrió radiante. Bella también le sonrió y yo no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo. Casi podía ver el sarcasmo formándose en su mente.

"No te preocupes, yo te ayudo con la tarea" Pase mis dedos por su espalda hasta su hombro mientras la ayudaba a parase de la mesa.

"Oh, que divertida tarde de viernes voy a pasar. Haciendo la tarea. Y estoy segura que otras tardes también" Murmuro.

"No va a ser tan malo" Alice toco la mano de Bella. Podía ver la visión formándose en la mente de Alice: Bella y yo estudiando. Era algo adorable para ver. Bella sonreía y yo reía mientras estábamos tirados en el suelo de la sala con libros a nuestro alrededor. Le sonreí a Alice y ella me guiño el ojo juguetonamente.

Alice y Bella lavaron los platos. Charlie fue a ver un partido a la sala. No pude evitar ver a mis dos chicas favoritas interactuando. Honestamente Alice no era una niña, pero era mi mejor amiga, solo después de Carlisle. A Alice realmente le gustaba Bella y podía sentir que Bella sentía lo mismo por ella. Hablaban fácilmente entre ellas, se reían y se salpicaban agua la una a la otra. Por un momento pensé como seria si Bella se uniera a nuestra familia.

La cabeza de Alice giro rápidamente hacia mí. Vi la visión de Bella, hermosa, pero muerta. Fría como yo. Estábamos acostados en una cama, nuestros cuerpos entrelazados y desnudos, solo cubiertos con las sabanas. Vi una alianza en su dedo. Ella sonreía. Saque la visión de mi mente. Alice prácticamente saltaba en su sitio. _"Oh ¡Vas a ser tan feliz! ¡Mira la felicidad que se ve en ella! Es tan hermosa… Me encantaría tener otra hermana. ¡Ella será perfecta!"_ Su mente iba mil por hora mientras su visión terminaba.

Lo dije tan bajo que solo Alice escucharía. "No la voy a condenar" Gruñí molesto.

"_Esa es su decisión"_ Pensó y regreso a los platos.

"También mía" Replique.

Bella se giro y vio nuestro silencioso intercambio. Frunció las cejas por un momento. "¿Puedes… escucharla también a ella?" Señalo con su mano a Alice.

"Si, y no puedo apagarla nunca" Murmure por lo bajo.

"¿Alice tienes algún… don especial?" Bella se giro de nuevo al fregadero, susurrando para que Charlie no pudiera escuchar. Yo honestamente no creo que escuchara aunque ella lo gritara.

"¡Sipi! Puedo ver posibles futuros" Alice tomo el ultimo plato y lo seco.

"Oh ¿Puedes ver también el mió?" Bella dijo juguetonamente. Gruñí suavemente dándole una advertencia a Alice.

"Si, vas a tener un excelente fin de semana" Alice dijo simplemente. Y guardo el plato en el gabinete. _"De todas formas no veo el futuro cambiar, incluso si tu cambias de parecer. No seas tan gruñón sobre esto"_

Suspire y masajee mi cuello. Solo eran las seis de la tarde. Bella había tendido un día muy largo, pero estoy seguro que todavía no querría dormir. Me preguntaba si tendría dolor, pero no actuaba como si lo tuviera. Lo negro de su ojo estaba empezando a desvanecerse, ahora se veía un poco amarillo. La mayoría de los pequeños rasguños habían desaparecido. Las heridas con puntos eran otra historia. Tendría cicatrices en varias partes. Y me preguntaba si las cicatrices de su corazón también llegarían a mejorar algún día.

"Bueno ya me voy. Jazz y yo iremos al cine. ¡Que pasen una buena noche!" Le dijo la última parte a Charlie. Beso suavemente la mejilla de Bella y me golpeo en el hombro cuando paso a mi lado. _"Supéralo el futuro no va a cambiar" _Me dijo mentalmente.

"¿Jazz?" Bella me pregunto mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

"Mi hermano Jasper" La tome de la mano y mire las escaleras asegurándome que su mirada siguiera la mía. Ella asintió, entendiendo mi petición silenciosa.

"Papa vamos arriba a escuchar música" Bella le dijo a su padre el cual simplemente gruño como respuesta.

Rápidamente subimos a su habitación. Se giro hacia un pequeño reproductor de música y lo prendió, dejando el volumen bajo para poder hablar. Sonreí cuando escuche que grupo le gustaba al igual que a mí. "¿Linkin Park? ¿En serio?" Sonreí de lado.

Por alguna razón Bella se ruborizo y miro hacia sus manos. "Si un regalo de mi padrastro. Al principio no me gustaba, pero ahora… pienso que son buenos"

"En este momento tengo ese CD en mi auto" Tome su mano y la lleve hacia la mecedora. Yo me senté primero y la senté sobre mi regazo, permitiendo que se acomodara.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Pregunto después de un cómodo silencio.

"¿Otra pregunta?" Sonreí socarronamente. "¿Siempre tienes tantas preguntas?"

"Si otra" Me miro de la misma forma e ignoro mi ultimo comentario.

"Supongo" Me ablande cuando vi un mohín en su cara. No quería asustarla, pero tampoco quería mentirle otra vez. Esta pisando cáscaras de huevo hasta que descubriera que tanto podía soportar.

"¿Alice y Jasper están… juntos?" Se veía avergonzada.

"Si. Por los últimos… oh… cincuenta extraños años. No tanto como Emmett y Rosalie. Ellos no tienen la necesidad de casarse una y otra y otra vez, como Rose y Em, pero se aman hasta la locura." Jugué con un mechón de su cabello, demasiado feliz de que fuera una pregunta fácil de contestar.

"¿Los dos están casados?" Se recargo contra mí.

"Si. No te sorprendas si vamos a otra de sus bodas en algunos años." Reí por lo bajo a Rose siempre le encantaba ser el centro de atención y Emmett haría cualquier cosa por ella, le daría el mundo si lo pudiera hacerlo.

"Entonces, ¿son como las normales parejas casadas?" Sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Me tomo un momento darme cuenta de que me estaba realmente preguntando.

"Si, lo son…" Presione mis labios contra su mejilla. Su corazón se acelero. No me gustaba a donde se dirigía esta conversación. Mire por su habitación, buscando una distracción. Gire mi vista a un pequeño librero. Todos los libros estaban rasgados y desgastados por tanto uso.

Levante a Bella y la lleve a la cama. Ella se sorprendió al principio pero se dejo llevar. La acomode en la cama y la tape con las mantas. Me arrodille frente al librero. Regrese mi vista a ella. En sus ojos había confusión, su boca levemente abierta y me veía fijamente. "¿Te gustaría que te leyera algo?"

**Continuara…. **

**Hola** hoy es jueves y tenemos actualizacion, como ven sigue siendo la misma historia pero con mas detalles. Gracias a todos por leer y por sus mensajes, realmente me alegran y me animan a seguir. Nos leemos el domingo.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer y** la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 8**

Hubiera pensado que caería dormida en cuestión de minutos de mi lectura. Se veía tan cansada, pero luchaba por no quedarse dormida, sus ojos parecía que se había puesto cinta adhesiva. Honestamente de ninguna forma creía que 'El Código Da Vinci' fuera un libro interesante, pero ella parecía fascinada. Ella me dejo decidir que leerle y yo escogí el menos desgastado. Sabía que tenía muy poco de romance o algo parecido, así que me imagine que seria el más seguro de leerle, con ese tipo de temas. La mayoría de los libros de Bella eran de romance clásicos. Y no creía que esa fuera una buena elección en ese momento.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente empezaron a cerrarse y cuando se cerraron por unos segundos cerré el libro con un ligero plop. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. "Lo siento, si estoy escuchando" Murmuro mientras pasaba sus manos por sus ojos y por su brilloso cabello castaño.

"No, no lo hacías. Estas cansada" Le sonreí y deje el libro en el buró.

"Estoy bien. ¿Por favor?" Se quejo suavemente, mientras ponía su cabeza en mi pecho. Sus dedos se agarraron de mi cadera suavemente. El calor de su cuerpo me inundaba, haciéndome entrar en calor a mí también.

"Entonces ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que te leí?" Le pregunte mientras levantaba su menton para mirar a sus ojos. Parpadeo varias veces tratando de despertar su memoria.

"Um…" Se ruborizo y miro a otro lado.

"Eso es lo que me imaginaba" Le sonreí y presione mis labios en su frente.

"Es que me gusta escucharte hablar" Susurro y mas rubor lleno sus mejillas.

"Bueno, mañana todo el día voy a hablar contigo y también el sábado" Le sonreí de lado. Ella se acurruco más cerca de mí, paso una de sus piernas entre las mías. Respire profundamente, disfrutando la sensación de su cuerpo enredado con el mío. Y yo no le iba a pedir que se moviera eso era seguro.

"¿Realmente voy a ir a un SPA con Alice el sábado?" Me pregunto mientras con sus dedos hacia pequeños círculos por todo mi pecho, y mordía su labio inferior, cosa que la hacia verse mas besable.

"En realidad, estaba esperando poderte llevar a un lugar especial. Bueno especial para mi." Le explique. Ella me miro, sus grandes ojos chocolates brillaban con lágrimas contenidas. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas. "Bella no tenemos que hacer nada que tu no quieras hacer."

"No. Quiero ir. En serio quiero ir. Es que me hace muy feliz que tu quieras compartir algo conmigo." Murmuro y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Me incline y pose mis labios en su mejilla, quitando con mis labios las lágrimas.

"Duérmete. Estas muy cansada" Susurre en su oreja. Jale la manta y la rodee con ella. Ella negó con la cabeza pero empecé a tararearle suavemente, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse lentamente. "Me voy a ir por algunos minutos, pero estaré afuera. Si me necesitas, lo único que tienes que hacer es decir mi nombre. Cuando Charlie se vaya a la cama, regresare. Lo prometo."

Ella negó con la cabeza de nuevo y se agarro con más fuerza de mi camisa, sus dedos sujetaban la tela. "No, no quiero que te vayas."

"Estaré aquí afuera, y cuando el se vaya a dormir regresare a la cama contigo." Le repetí con voz calmada para tranquilizarla. "Y cuando regrese estaré abrazándote toda la noche. Prometí alejar las pesadillas de ti"

Bella asintió lentamente. Quería besar sus labios, alejar con besos sus preocupaciones, pero no confiaba en mismo en este momento. Si lo hacia no querría alejarme de ella, y nada de lo que hiciera Charlie lograría detenerme. Quite sus manos suavemente de mi camisa y las deje suavemente sobre la cama. Su cara estaba medio enterrada en la almohada. Me para a un lado de la cama por un momento y me recline y le susurre suavemente en su oreja. "Te amo"

Estuve sorprendido cuando un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y su piel empezó a ruborizarse. Giro su cara hacia mí, sus ojos brillaban y sus labios temblaban. "Yo también te amo" En ese momento realmente ansiaba saber que estaba pensando. Suspire y me dije a mi mismo que jamás lo sabría. Odiaba el tener que vivir con la curiosidad. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme cuando se refiere a Bella.

Hice todo el show de que me iba, por el bien de su padre. Yo hubiera preferido salirme por la ventana. Honestamente el me ponía un poco nervioso, incluso aunque sabia que jamás podría herirme. Me despedí antes de salir. "Buenas noches Jefe Swan"

"¿Donde esta Bella?" Quito la vista de su juego y sus ojos buscaron los mios.

"Se quedo dormida, mientras le leía. Me voy a mi casa" Me despedí con la mano y llegue a la puerta. Gruño por lo bajo en respuesta y regreso su atención al partido. Pensó en ir a checar a Bella, pero cambio de opinión. No quería despertarla. Era una buena idea que no lo hiciera.

Lleve el auto a un lugar cerca del bosque que no era fácil que lo vieran y espere. No estaba mas lejos que unos pocos metros de la casa, escondido en la oscuridad. Pero sabía que no estaba solo. No era Jasper, pero era alguien quien me era muy familiar. "Hola Emmett" Dije suavemente, mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

El emergió de la oscuridad, sus pasos no hacían ruido, cosa que me sorprendía para alguien de su tamaño. Emmett se paro a mi lado y también cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Así que ¿Es ella?"

"Si, es ella" Dije un poco nervioso por lo que estaba preguntando.

"_Se ve asustada"_ Pensó para si mismo, entonces lo repitió en voz alta. A veces todavía el olvidaba que yo escuchaba sus pensamientos.

"¿No lo estarías tu?" Le pregunte. Ninguno de nosotros había alguna vez pasado por algo así, incluso aunque hubiéramos pasado por nuestras propias tragedias. Solo Rosalie podría entenderla y ella no estaba muy feliz conmigo en este momento. Después de unos momentos el asintió suavemente con la cabeza finalmente respondiendo a mi pregunta.

"¿La amas?" Pregunto y sus ojos ámbar buscaron los míos. Por primera vez era serio y eso me sorprendía. Disfrute este momento de madurez de su parte.

"Si" No tenía ni que pensarlo y le dije mi respuesta aun cuando la pregunta todavía no terminaba de salir de sus labios. En sus labios se formo una enorme sonrisa y yo también lo hice.

"Bueno, buena suerte. Es lo único que te puedo decir" Me golpeo en el hombro con fuerza. "Las mujeres son complicadas"

"Hablando de mujeres complicadas… ¿Qué tan enojada esta Rosalie?" Reflexione en voz alta. Rose siempre estaba enojada, o al menos siempre parecía estarlo conmigo. Aunque era muy leal a la familia, sus necesidades siempre serian su prioridad. Ella odiaba los cambios y siempre daba su opinión en voz alta, de hecho la más alta posible.

"En realidad, se esta suavizando un poco. Todavía no le agrada el hecho de que estés saliendo con ella, pero siente pena por Bella. Ya sabes por lo que le sucedió a ella…" Continúo en sus pensamientos. _"Ella desea que alguien detuviera a Royce, como tu detuviste a estos."_

"Estoy sorprendido" Le admití a mi hermano. Sabia que el entendería. Algunas veces el pensaba que el comportamiento de su princesa era un poco frustrante. Las luces de la casa se apagaron, llamando mi atención de la plática con mi hermano. Los pensamientos de Charlie eran confusos en su cabeza, ya casi no podía ni formar las palabras. De seguro en cuanto pusiera la cabeza en la almohada caería profundamente dormido.

"¿Vas a regresar a casa pronto?" Emmett pregunto esperanzado. Podía ver en sus pensamientos que extrañaba a uno de sus adversarios. Aunque éramos completamente diferentes y algunas veces el me molestaba demasiado con sus bromas, seguíamos siendo amigos.

"Voy a llevar a Bella a casa el sábado" Finalmente voltee a verlo. Vi su reacción. En su mente apenas y le importo y se encogió de hombros.

"Haré que Rosalie se comporte. Si no, nos iremos" Declaro tratando de pensar la forma de convencer a su esposa sin que le arrancara el brazo, o peor: que destrozara su Jeep.

Resople y reí para mi. "Buena suerte con eso"

"Gracias, tu sabes que la necesitare." Se rió también y corrió hacia la oscuridad de la noche, apenas y hacia un ruido al correr. Era el más lento de la familia, pero aun así podía ser rápido cuando lo quería.

Corrí hacia la casa cuando me asegure que Charlie estaba completa y profundamente dormido, lo que no le tomo mucho tiempo. Para mi sorpresa Bella estaba dormida tranquilamente, hecha ovillo bajo las mantas. Me acosté a su lado sobre las mantas, así no la enfriaría con mi helada piel, ni robarle su calor.

"Edward…" Susurro, decía mi nombre en su sueño. Era suave y dulce, casi como si me llamara. Trate de tocar sus labios con mis dedos, pero me detuve. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria. Después de suspirar profundamente se giro y su brazo colgó de la cama. "Edward…" Dijo otra vez, pero esta vez un poco más fuerte y no en el mismo tono. Se estremeció y giro otra vez esta vez sobre su estomago. Sus movimientos se empezaron a hacer mas bruscos y rápidos.

"¡EDWARD AYUDAME!" Dijo con fuerza casi gritando. Fui hacia ella pero me detuve checando que Charlie no se hubiera despertado. A ninguno de los dos nos ayudaría el que nos encontraran así. Seguramente yo seria arrestado, y aunque no seria gran problema para mí, seria un gran problema para Bella y para nuestra relación. Charlie roncaba con fuerza y sujete a Bella antes de que volviera a gritar. Ella se relajo en el momento que mi frío cuerpo toco el suyo calido. Murmuro mi nombre otra vez, pero volvía a ser como una caricia. Me preguntaba por que yo la mantenía tan tranquila en especial mi toque.

Ella estuvo en silencio el resto de la noche, su pequeño cuerpo acurrucado contra el mío, sus dedos sujetando mi camisa. Otra vez en la mañana me escondí en el closet, como un idiota. Por primera vez me sentía como un adolescente, al que casi lo agarraban con las manos en la masa con su novia. Supongo que de alguna forma era lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque 'Con las manos en la masa' no era la palabra que usaría. Mimarla o abrazarla seria la palabra que yo usaría. Charlie entro a la habitación de Bella alrededor de las siete de la mañana para checarla, solamente abrió la puerta y metió la cabeza para no despertarla. Ella seguía profundamente dormida. Charlie suspiro y cerró la puerta tras de el. Odiaba dejarla y yo no podía culparlo por eso. Pero sentía que si se quedaba tampoco le haría ningún bien a ella.

Fui hacia la mecedora cuando Charlie se fue, viéndola dormir. Seria apenas media hora de que su padre se fuera. La lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre el asfalto, haciendo un ruido fuerte al golpear contra el techo y las ventanas. Me encantaban este tipo de días en lo que la lluvia era tan densa que no permitía ver ni a un metro de distancia. Una ráfaga de aire golpeo contra la casa haciendo azotarse la ventana con fuerza.

Bella se movió aun dormida. Por la forma en que se movía podía decir que a ella no le gustaban los días lluviosos. Me pregunte por que no le gustaban, tendría que preguntárselo después. Quería preguntarle miles de cosas. Honestamente quería saber cada cosa de la chica que se había convertido en mi vida.

Bella estaba recostada sobre su estomago cuando finalmente se despertó. Se incorporo con sus brazos y se quedo sobre sus codos, se tallo la cara con las manos. Se acomodo el cabello y vio sobre su hombro, parpadeaba con fuerza tratando de despertarse. Cuando me vio una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara. Se giro con rapidez y se sentó, la sabana enredada en su cuerpo.

"¿Ya se fue?" Señalo hacia la puerta. Yo asentí con la cabeza y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Salto de la cama y camino con rapidez hacia mí. Abrí mis brazos y ella salto sobre mi regazo, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello. No puede evitar reír con su entusiasmo, que para ser sinceros era muy parecido al mió.

"Puedes volver a dormir si quieres hacerlo." Le dije después que ella bostezo de nuevo, mientras frotaba gentilmente su espalda.

"Estoy bien" Bella dijo con voz firme, tratando de demostrar que no se rendiría. La deje salirse con la suya en este momento. "¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?" Me pregunto y recargo su cabeza contra mi hombro, sus dedos jugaban con mis cabellos.

"Quiero aprender todo sobre ti" Le dije con honestidad.

Levanto su vista hacia mí, en sus ojos había curiosidad. "Muy bien, pero no hay mucho que aprender."

"Bueno, yo seré el que juzgue eso. Déjame ver…" Pensé por unos momentos. "¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" Empecé. Ya había pensado en un millón de preguntas que querría preguntarle. Ella pareció contestarlas honestamente, aunque algunas veces se ruborizaba.

La mayor parte del día paso de esa forma. Le preguntaba cada pregunta que me venia a la mente, algunas a veces me salían con mucha rapidez. Amaba cuando se ruborizaba por alguna respuesta, un poco de rosado se asomaba en sus mejillas y su nariz. Y la respuesta daba pie a un mayor número de preguntas. En todo el día no prendimos ni la televisión ni la radio. Ella me fascinaba. Hacia una nota mental de todas sus respuestas, recordándolas para el futuro. Algunas de ella me servirían en el futuro. Como su gema favorita, su comida preferida o sus flores favoritas… Un día tendría que invitarla a una cita real. Ella merecía una tarde normal, aunque su acompañante no lo fuera.

No estoy seguro como pasaron ocho horas sin darme cuenta. Alice no se molesto ni en llamar a la puerta cuando salio de la escuela. Estábamos sentados en el sillón, yo todavía interrogando a Bella. Ella se reía por algo que le había preguntado y yo no pude evitar reír también. La forma en que su cara se iluminaba cuando estaba feliz, podría hacer feliz a cualquiera.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Ustedes son una pareja tan tierna!" Alice grito y aplaudía emocionada. Se sentó y dejo los libros caer sobre la mesa del centro, con un ruido sordo. Bella se ruborizo con las palabras de mi hermana y escondió su cara en mi pecho. Acaricie sus cabellos para calmarla.

"Ugh, por favor dime que eso no es todo para mí…" Bella gimió con fuerza, cuando miro hacia la mesa. "Me va a llevar siglos hacerla"

"No es tanta como piensas. Tuve muchas condescendencias para ti. Todos los profesores sabían lo que paso y…" Alice empezó y luego se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Sabia que si decía demasiado Bella no reaccionaria bien.

"¡¿Lo saben?! ¿Cómo? ¿Como se enteraron?" Bella se enderezo, casi gritaba, su cara estaba roja de enojo.

"Bella, salio en el periódico cariño. Lo siento" Alice se sentó en el suelo frente a Bella. "No dijeron tu nombre en especifico, pero no es difícil darse cuenta. Lo lamento mucho."

Lagrimas empezaron a salir casi instantáneamente de sus ojos. Fulmine a Alice con la mirada y sujete a Bella entre mis brazos. La mecía suavemente. _"Lo siento, es mas fácil que lo sepa ahora y no el lunes por la mañana. Seria peor. Todos lo saben… Jessica se aseguro de eso"_

"Todo estará bien" Susurre en su oído. Ella resolló con fuerza, y se alejo un poco. Con sus manos se tallo los ojos. Respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse.

"Estoy tan avergonzada Edward" Tapo sus ojos con las manos. No pude evitar abrir la boca de sorpresa de su comentario. Gire a Bella sobre mi regazo para que me viera fijamente, quite sus manos de sus ojos.

"No tienes NADA, y me refiero a NADA de que estar avergonzada. Tú eres la victima. No pediste que esto sucediera. El lunes nadie dirá una palabra sobre esto. Te lo prometo. Si lo hacen me asegurare de que se arrepientan de hacerlo. ¿Me entiendes?" Casi gruñí las palabras. Estaba furioso. Furioso por esos estúpidos mocosos que pensaban mal de Bella por esto.

"Lo siento" Gimoteo. Dejo caer su cara sobre sus manos. "No deberías hacer esto. No deberías preocuparte por protegerme"

Lleve mi mano a su mentón. "No tienes nada que lamentar, amor. Yo quiero protegerte. Por favor déjame hacerlo." Suspire y recargue mi frente contra su sien. "Quiero asegurarme que estas bien. ¿Por favor?"

Se alejo y asintió con la cabeza suavemente, sus cabellos se mecían con el movimiento. Mire hacia Alice que estaba viendo fijamente todo nuestro intercambio de palabras. Tenía una extraña sonrisa en su cara. "_La __amas __demasiado__. __Y __ella __también __te __ama__. Te __va__ a __amar __por __toda__ la __eternidad__. __Es tan __tierno__"_

Ni siquiera hice el intento por responderle. Limpie con mis pulgares las lágrimas de la cara de Bella. "¿Por qué no te ayudo con la tarea? Alice ve y tráele palomitas de maíz a Bella" Le ordene jugando, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Alice resoplo y se levanto. Ella estaba pensando muchas majaderías hacia mí. Trate de esconder mi sonrisa pero fracase. Camino pisoteando con fuerza hacia la cocina, los tacones sonaban con cada paso que daba. "Si hace explotar la cocina, lo lamento" Le susurre.

Bella rió suavemente, sus lágrimas al fin se secaron. Tome la primera libreta del montón. De al lado de la mesa tome una pluma de la taza que estaba llena de ellas. "Ven entre mas pronto empecemos, mas pronto terminaremos" Ella dijo resoplando.

Al tiempo que Alice regreso con el tazón lleno de palomitas, estábamos los dos acostados boca abajo en el suelo. Bella trabajaba en un ensayo de Ingles, mordisqueando la pluma mientras pensaba en las respuestas, mientras yo trabajaba en Biología.

Alice se sentó a mi lado, cruzo las piernas y dejo el tazón a un lado de Bella. Se inclino hacia Bella para ver que estaba haciendo. "Por Dios… Bella ¿en serio alguien puede entenderte?" La molesto.

Bella fingió una mueca desdeñosa a mi hermana. Tome un pedazo de papel que tenia a un lado y lo mire por un momento. "Si. Definitivamente parecen rasguños de gallina"

Su boca se abrió haciendo una enorme O y me fulmino con la mirada. Tomo un puñado de palomitas y me las lanzo pegándome directamente en la cara. Con palomitas en mi cabello, me deje caer riéndome. Ella rió y le lanzo un puñado palomitas a Alice también, que ella reía por lo bajo. "Vampiros malvados"

"¡Ay, pero tu sabes que nos amas!" Alice le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos en la cabeza de Bella. Bella le sonrió sarcásticamente y finalmente rescato su tarea de mis manos, arrancándola de las mías.

La mayor parte de la tarde la pasamos así. Decíamos alguna tontería y nos reíamos cuando no estábamos ayudando a contestar las preguntas de Bella sobre su tarea. Incluso después de que Charlie llegara, seguimos igual. En realidad Bella lo hizo muy bien y terminamos toda su tarea en una tarde. Su letra empeoraba conforme pasaban las horas, simplemente garabateaba las respuestas tan rápido como podía.

Con dificultad la deje esa noche, apenas me fui de su lado por diez minutos. Fue el tiempo suficiente para esconder mi auto y escabullirme por su ventana. Me arrastre hasta su lado en la cama y la sostuve contra mi cuerpo toda la noche, simplemente estaba feliz que durmió pacíficamente toda la noche. Amaba como se sentía entre mis brazos.

Para mi sorpresa Charlie no entro en la mañana a su habitación para checarla. No quería irla a despertar. Vi como el sol entraba por la ventana mientras yo sostenía entre mis brazos a la hermosa mujer de la que estaba enamorado. No podría tener más suerte. Recorrí con mi nariz su oreja, respirando su dulce esencia. Bese su cuello suavemente, una y otra vez hasta que se despertó. Se estremeció y una sonrisa apareció en su cara, se acerco más a mí.

"Buenos días guapo." Bostezo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se ruborizo. Yo sonreí contra su piel y dejaba pequeños besos por su cuello.

"Buenos días hermosa. Prepárate. Y asegúrate de usar unos zapatos cómodos"

**Continuara…**

**Hola** espero que esten difrutando su fin de semana. Gracias por leer por sus comentaruois y nos vemos el jueves.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de** Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 9**

Bella me miro confundida y se levanto para irse a bañar. Sabia que mi respuesta era un poco vaga, pero quería darle una sorpresa. Cuando salio del baño completamente limpia estaba vestida con unos jeans azules oscuro y una camisa fresca de botones blanca. Casi estábamos vestidos igual, algo un poco raro. Estoy seguro que ella no lo hizo a propósito. Frunció la frente cuando se dio cuenta. El debate entre quedarse así o cambiarse de seguro paso por su mente. Finalmente decidió no hacerlo, se sentó en la cama para ponerse sus zapatos.

La mayoría de las pequeñas cortadas que tenía habían desaparecido por completo y el moretón que tenía estaba ya tornándose amarillo, me di cuenta de ello cuando la vi moverse con gracia, en su propia forma. Su ojo negro se estaba desvaneciendo y las pequeñas puntadas en su mejilla estaban más rosadas. Sabia que se sentía incomoda por la forma en que se veía, buscaba demasiada tela para cubrirse completamente. Saco una enorme chamarra azul, dejo que su cuerpo se lo tragara la pesada tela de la chamarra.

Cuando bajamos para irnos, ella se adelanto para agarrar sus llaves. Yo las tome antes de que ella lo lograra. "¿Qué?" Pregunto. "No vi tu auto afuera. Y me imagine que iríamos en mi camioneta." Puso sus manos en su cadera e inclino su cabeza ligeramente de lado. Podría decir que estaba tratando de ser seria, pero era muy difícil que pudiera esconder su diversión.

"Yo manejo. No sabes a donde vamos." Le respondí y trate de esconder mi sonrisa.

"Puedes decirme como llegar ahí." Bella declaro en un tono serio. Trato de arrebatarme las llaves de mi mano, pero no tuvo suerte. Levante mi mano sobre mi cabeza y fuera de su alcance antes de nuevo tratara de quitármelas.

"Seria mas fácil que yo maneje. Tu nunca has ido a esa zona y yo la conozco a la perfección…" Le dije aun manteniendo las llaves fuera de su alcance.

Bella ignoro mi comentario, obviamente mi comentario no influyo en ella. Saltaba tratando de alcanzar mi mano. Esta vez le permití que lo hiciera, pero no antes de que se golpeara con mi brazo dos veces y se quejaba. "¡Mi camioneta!" Me las arrebato de mi mano. Me sonrió victoriosamente por un momento antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir dramáticamente de la casa. Reí por lo bajo con su juego y la seguí.

Gemí cuando vi su oxidado pedazo de metal que ella llamaba 'camioneta' que apenas y si se podía mover y yo realmente odiaba ir lento. Claramente Bella lo amaba, así que no iba a discutir mucho con ella… por el momento. Me subí en el asiento del copiloto y ni siquiera me moleste en ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. De todas formas a mi no me servia para nada. Trate de relajarme un poco, me recline contra el respaldo y pase mi brazo sobre el respaldo y sobre el hombro de Bella.

El camino fue en un cómodo completo silencio, excepto cuando le señale donde girar. Era eterno el llegar y prácticamente me mordí la lengua para no quejarme de la velocidad. Realmente tendría que hacer algo con esta charchina. Cuando finalmente llegamos al final del camino, ella se giro para verme completamente confundida. "¿Es aquí donde querías llegar?"

"No. Te enseñare." Me reí por lo bajo mientras salía de la camioneta. Rápidamente llegue al lado del conductor, ofreciéndole mi mano para que bajara. La tomo con una sonrisa y se deslizo afuera, quedo a solo centímetros alejada de mí.

"¿Confías en mi?" Le pregunte, reclinándome un poco para oler su deliciosa esencia. Por alguna razón ella respiro entrecortadamente, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, mientras su dulce aliento golpeaba mi cara. Se veía un poco aturdida.

"Por supuesto, tu sabes que lo hago." Se recupero después de un segundo, mordió su labio inferior suavemente y un rubor cubrió su hermosa y blanca piel. Mas tarde tendría que preguntarle el por que de su reacción, pero ahora ya tenia planes.

"Bien. Sujétate." La cargue y la acomode en mi espalda asegurándome de no lastimarla. Cuando empecé a correr y la esencia de Bella, el viento y los árboles mezcladas llenaban mis pulmones. Era sorprendentemente refrescante. El cabello de Bella acariciaba mi cara al volar y la sentía esconder su cara en mi cuello. La carrera no duro más de tres minutos, antes de que llegáramos al prado que quería llevarla. Me detuve justo antes de que la luz se empezara a filtrar entre las copas de los árboles, dejándola a ella de pie.

Se balanceo un poco pero rápidamente pudo equilibrarse, se sujetó de mi brazo para guardar el equilibrio. La tome de la mano y bese sus nudillos. Le señale con la mano que fuera hacia la luz que se filtraba por entre los árboles. Le permití que caminara delante de mí, permitiéndole ver la belleza del prado antes que yo la distrajera. Desabroche algunos de los botones de mi camisa y la abrí un poco. Siempre me había gustado la sensación del sol en mi piel.

"¿Recuerdas que fue lo que te dije sobre la luz del sol?" Le pregunte. Ella estaba tres metros alejada de mí.

"Dijiste que era una especie de mito" Bella no giro hacia mí cuando me contesto, continuaba viendo la tranquilidad del lugar y caminaba, las hojas bajo sus pies crujían. Pase corriendo a su lado sin hacer ruido, fui directamente al centro del prado. Gire las palmas de mis manos hacia arriba dándole la bienvenida al sol. Cerré mis ojos y levante la cara hacia el cielo.

Bella jadeo entrecortadamente cuando me vio, su mano cubría su boca. Abrí mis ojos para verla en el filo de la línea de árboles, estaba de pie completamente inmóvil. Sabia como me debería de ver para ella, mi piel brillaba con la luz como brillantes. Me debería de ver como un alíen para ella. Suspire y levante de nuevo mi cara al cielo, esperando que corriera o gritara.

"Eres hermoso Edward." Susurro suavemente. Mire hacia ella totalmente sorprendido, mis ojos buscaron los de ella. Se movía lentamente acercándose a mí. Se veía como un ángel con el sol brillando en su sedoso cabello, una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto. Mientras se acercaba a mí levanto su mano y se detuvo. Me miro cuestionándome silenciosamente, pidiendo permiso para hacer con sus manos lo que había hecho con su mirada. Con sus dedos recorrió mi pecho desnudo, moviéndolos suavemente arriba y abajo. Me estremecí con su toque y respire profundamente.

En cuanto me di cuenta que ella no se había asustado, la felicidad me inundo. Rodee mis brazos en su cintura y la hice girar, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ella reía alegremente y rodeo con fuerza mi cuello con sus brazos. El viento nos acariciaba, y hacia que su cabello volara a su alrededor. Su esencia floral me rodeaba y yo respiraba profundamente.

"Tu… olor ha cambiado" Dije suavemente mientras la ponía sobre sus pies, asegurándome de que no cayera antes de soltarla.

"Oh, bueno ¿es una bonita manera de decir que necesito un baño o algo así?" Me sonrió sarcásticamente, pero sus brazos no soltaban mis hombros.

"No" Reí. "No digo que huelas mal. En realidad hueles increíble. Solo digo que tu esencia es… más fuerte. Casi dulce." Baje mi nariz a su cuello y lo recorrí suavemente. Ella siseo de placer, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Su cuello estaba completamente expuesto para mí. No pude evitar el besarlo juguetonamente, dejando un frió camino hasta su oreja. "Hueles perfecto." Ella se rió por lo bajo y la jale hacia el suelo.

Se sentó frente a mí. Su cabeza descansando en mi pecho. Sus dedos danzaban en la palma de mi mano, creando la más maravillosa sensación. Miro mi piel en el sol, examinándola cuidadosamente. "Supongo que no es fácil salir en un día soleado cuando eres brillante ¿Cierto?" Reflexiono.

Reí otra vez. "No, no lo es. Es por eso que nos mudamos aquí. Hay muy pocos días soleados."

"Supongo que de ahí vienen las leyendas." Bella dijo distraídamente y se recostó a mi lado. Su cabello se abría como un abanico, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, los otros descansaban sobre su estomago.

Yacimos bajo el sol por horas, mayormente en silencio que solo era roto ocasionalmente por algún suspiro o alguna palabra de amor que era lo que nos susurrábamos el uno al otro. Nunca había tenido esta clase de paz con alguna otra persona a mí alrededor, era sorprendente. Quizá el mejor regalo que alguna vez tuve. Me preguntaba si ella entendía que tan preciado era estos momentos para mí. Me quite completamente mi camisa, el calor del sol llenaba mi cuerpo. Tal vez podría guardar algo de este calor para después.

Bella se quito la chamarra y la dejo a su lado. Se giro sobre su estomago, sus piernas levantadas y sus tobillos entrecruzados. Jugando recorrió con su calida mano mi abdomen, mandando una descarga por todo mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos y trataba de que ningún ruido escapara de mis labios mientras ella acariciaba mi piel.

"¿Por qué no tienes una novia o esposa?" De repente me pregunto, y recorrió su mano al lugar donde debería de latir mi corazón y la dejo ahí.

"Si tengo novia" Declare distraídamente, mis ojos seguían cerrados. Prácticamente podía ver su cuerpo ponerse rígido aun con los ojos cerrados.

Bella se sentó rápidamente, el movimiento me sorprendió un poco. "¡Oh…! ¿Quién es? ¿Te molesta si te lo pregunto?"

Me levante con mis codos, completa y totalmente sorprendido por su descabellada pregunta. No podía estar hablar en serio… "¿No lo sabes?"

Negó con la cabeza, un intenso rubor adorno su cara. Fijo su mirada hacia los árboles, podía ver el dolor cruzar por su cara. Ella hablaba en serio, dolorosamente en serio. La atmósfera antes había sido muy ligera, pero ahora, era completamente diferente. Yo quería que regresara como estaba antes, y rápidamente.

Sonreí para mí con las palabras que se formaban en mi mente mientras decidí jugar un poco con ella. "Bueno, veras… ella es una dulce chica. En realidad hermosa. Mas que hermosa si soy completamente sincero. El solo ver su sonrisa me hace derretirme por dentro. Sus ojos castaños… me quitan el aliento. Nunca he visto algo tan profundo. Casi como si pudiera ver su alma a través de ellos. Y veras, haría cualquier cosa por lograr que ella me amara. Aunque es un poco torpe. Me refiero… para ser sincero, se tropieza hasta con el aire."

Me gruño y me empujo del hombro lo más fuerte que pudo, que no podría decir que fuera mucho. La deje que se saliera con la suya y me deje caer de espaldas. "Bueno tu novia es una chica con suerte. Dile que lamento que sea torpe, yo se lo que es eso."

Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en mis labios, la tome entre mis brazos y la puse sobre mí. Deslice mi mano por sus cabellos acariciándolos suavemente. "Bella ¿Honestamente crees que te diría que te amo y estar con otra mujer? ¿Lo crees?"

"No lo se…" Giro su cara hacia el otro lado mientras hablaba, sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta y me lastimaba un poco.

Jale su mentón con mis dedos, para que me viera directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban empezando a brillar con las lágrimas retenidas. Su confianza en si misma había desaparecido, eso era obvio. Necesitaba demostrarle cuanto la amaba y solamente a ella. Recorrí con mi pulgar su labio inferior y mirándola a los ojos. Ella separo sus labios suavemente, casi como si me estuviera probando. Me levante un poco, muy lentamente para darle tiempo de separarse si así lo quería. Nuestros labios se juntaron lentamente.

Sus dedos se deslizaron entre mis cabellos y acercándome más a su deliciosa y calida boca. Se empezó a tornar más demandante, mas lleno de deseo con cada segundo que pasaba. Empezaba a convertirse abrumador y sin algún permiso mi cuerpo reacciono. Antes de sentir que perdería el control, me quede quieto, tratando de calmarme. Ella lentamente se alejo cuando se dio cuenta que me tense. "Lo siento…" Miro a otro lado, avergonzada.

"No lo hagas. No hay nada de lo que debas disculparte. Solamente estoy sorprendido que tu… que tu quieras estar conmigo." Mire hacia su mano que estaba sobre la mía. Estaban fuertemente entrecruzadas. Sin que nos diéramos cuenta nuestros cuerpos parecían buscarse.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eso te sorprende tanto?" Pregunto.

"Por lo que soy Bella, ¡soy un monstruo!" Casi escupí las palabras. Ella vio lo que le hice a esos hombres. "¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?"

"No vuelvas a decir eso." Bella ordeno en un brusco susurro.

"¿Decir que?" Le pregunte gentilmente, preguntándome que era lo que había dicho mal. Nada de lo que dije era mentira.

"Que eres un monstruo." Tomo mi cara entre sus manos, dulcemente acariciando mis sienes. "No lo eres. Ni de cerca."

Gire mi cara y bese sus palmas. "Deberías estar asustada. Soy mucho mas peligroso de lo que imaginas."

Se sentó a mi lado, alejándose de mi cuerpo, mientras yo continuaba acostado en el suelo. "No te tengo miedo." Declaro con confianza. En realidad no lo estaba para nada. "Y nunca lo estaré Edward."

"¿Oh en serio?" Cerré mis ojos esperanzado y deseando que eso fuera verdad. Pero sabía en mi corazón que no era cierto.

"Si, en serio." Dijo en un tono sarcástico. Obviamente Bella se sentía frustrada con esta conversación. Que no deberíamos estar teniéndola en este momento. Decidí aligerar el ambiente otra vez.

"¡No deberías haber dicho eso!" Dije en grito de guerra mientras saltaba sobre ella, asegurándome que nada de mi peso estuviera sobre ella. Empecé a hacerle cosquillas tan gentilmente como me fuera posible. Ella gritaba y pataleaba mientras reía con fuerza, tratando de defenderse al mismo tiempo. Sus dedos trataban de buscar mis costados y Bella se dio cuenta que yo no lo era, en ninguna forma cosquilloso. Rápidamente sujete sus brazos con una mano y los subí sobre su cabeza y con la otra le hacia cosquillas. De pronto la risa se detuvo. Rápidamente la mire y en sus ojos vi algo: Miedo. Me levante de un salto y con rapidez ya estaba del otro lado del prado.

"Lo siento, lo lamento tanto. Fui demasiado lejos. No quería…" Dije completamente avergonzado de mi mismo. Debí de habérmelo imaginado.

Ella se sentó y empezó a buscarme con la mirada. "No, solamente me sorprendiste. Por favor regresa."

"Fui insensible. Debería haberme dado cuenta. Soy un idiota…" Me reprendía yo mismo.

Bella se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia mí cuando estuvo a un metro de mí se detuvo. "Estaría muerta si no fuera por ti. Estoy completamente agradecida contigo por eso. Y soy tuya y puedes tenerme en cualquier forma que quieras."

"Bella… yo…" Empecé pero me callo con sus labios. Choco sus labios contra los míos. Brevemente me pregunte si no se había lastimado a si misma por hacer eso. Puse mis manos en sus caderas sin poderme detener. Ella lentamente se alejo y recargo su cabeza en mi pecho.

"No estas lista para esto…." Susurre. "No deberia estarte tocando… no puede ser bueno para ti."

"¿No te gusta?" Me miro a los ojos, había dolor en los suyos, sus labios formaron una línea.

"Yo no dije eso." Respire profundamente. "Solamente no quiero que te vayas a arrepentir de esto. Que te arrepientas por mi."

"Edward cuando me tocas, es como si borraras lo que ellos hicieron." Hablo con su cara enterrada en mi pecho desnudo. Su calido aliento calentaba mi piel. Me tomo todo en mí para obligar a mi mente en no querer correr hacia una cloaca. Respire profundamente y continué con el problema que tenia entre las manos.

"Bella, nada puede llevarse lo que te hicieron, incluso aunque deseara que así fuera."

"Lo se…" Giro su vista a otro lado, casi como si quisiera apagar mis palabras. Era tan frustrante no saber que era lo que estaba mal.

"Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte a sanar. Pero quiero que estés lista para cualquier cosa que hagamos. No quiero lastimarte más. Eso es lo que puedo prometerte." La abrace con fuerza y escondí mi cara en sus cabellos.

"Jamás podrías lastimarme." Bella susurro contra mi piel.

"Si, podría hacerlo. Incluso sin quererlo. Hay tanto que puedo hacer y lastimarte. No podría vivir si lo hiciera." Murmure entre sus cabellos.

Ignorando completamente lo que le dije Bella solamente dijo "Te amo."

Bese su cabello. "Yo también te amo. Con todo mi corazón."

Después de un largo minuto examine sus mejillas por un momento. Estaban empezando a ponerse rojas por el sol. Debí de acordarme del protector solar, pero nunca antes me había preocupado por eso. Nunca lo había necesitado para mí. Necesitaba sacarla del sol. "¿Por qué te llevo a casa y te presento a mi familia?"

Estuve sorprendido que ella se viera completamente aterrada. Después de un momento asintió con la cabeza, trago con fuerza y su corazón se acelero.

"¿Qué sucede?" Demande.

"¿Y si no les gusto?" Bella pregunto sin mirarme. Casi empecé a carcajearme, pero rápidamente me detuve.

"Vas a ir a una casa, en medio del bosque, con una enorme familia de vampiros ¿Y tu tienes miedo que no les gustes? Eso parece razonable" Sonreí de lado

"Pero, ¿y si realmente no les gusto?" Pregunto de nuevo, esta vez me miro con una mirada suplicante. Finalmente no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo.

"Lo harán. Ya sabes lo que Alice piensa de ti. Ella te adora." Le dije.

"En serio me gusta Alice. Es agradable tener una amiga." Admitió.

"Se que mi familia te va a querer tanto como yo." Acaricie con mis dedos su mejilla, teniendo cuidado con sus puntadas.

"Eso espero…"

"Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…" La sujete y la cargue otra vez acomodándola en mi espalda. Corrí a través del prado y sujete su chamarra. Corrí hacia la camioneta, mucho más despacio de lo que normalmente lo hago. Esta vez ella levanto la cabeza. Sus brazos rodeaban con fuerza mi cuello, que si fuera humano ya me habría desmayado por la falta de oxigeno. Pude detener la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de mí, mientras pasábamos cerca de los árboles. Nunca había corrido así, con alguien agarrado a mis espaldas. Era una experiencia muy agradable. Su calido cuerpo presionando contra mi espalda, su corazón golpeando contra mi piel. Mientras sentía cada pedazo de su cuerpo pensaba que me podía acostumbra a esto.

Cuando llegamos a un lado de la camioneta deje a Bella en el suelo, así que estaba sentada. Trate de darle tiempo para que se recuperara, pero trato de levantarse muy rápido. No me sorprendió que cayera de sentón.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunte mientas me arrodillaba frente a ella.

"Solo estoy… mareada. Debí de cerrar mis ojos como la ultima vez." Bella se dejo caer de espaldas contra el frió suelo, sus brazos sobre su cabeza. "¿Haces eso a menudo?"

"¿Te refieres a correr? Si, todos los días. Me encanta. Normalmente no voy tan lento"

"¿Eso fue lento?" Dijo jadeando y trato de sentarse. Fracaso en el intento. Puso su mano sobre su boca y se recostó otra vez.

Reí por lo bajo con su respuesta tan dramática. "Si, para mi lo es. Pero creo que iré más despacio la próxima vez. Te ves un poco verde."

"Estoy bien." Obstinadamente se levanto lentamente, usando sus manos para levantarse. Saco las llaves de su pantalón y se acerco a la camioneta. Se tambaleo, por poco y se cae con sus propios pies, y la sostuve antes de que cayera.

"Yo voy a manejar." Le dije y le quite las llaves. No iba a discutir con ella, incluso con la cara amarga que me estaba haciendo. Hizo un mohín y se mordió el labio inferior, pero se subió a la camioneta cuando le abrí la puerta del copiloto. Esta cosa no podía ir mas rápido de noventa kilómetros por hora. Gruñí para mí mientras me subía del lado del piloto, tenia terror del largo tiempo que nos tomaría llegar.

Cuando encendí la camioneta parecía como un fuerte gruñido. Empecé a manejarla y la apure lo más que pude para no ir tan lento y llegar a casa. Bella veía por la ventana, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, seguía haciendo pucheros. Con mi dedo sujete la presilla de su pantalón y juguetonamente la acerque hacia mí. Ella parecía sorprendida, pero se calmo casi al instante y se derrito a mi lado, su cabeza en mi hombro. Deje mi brazo descansar en el respaldo después de que sintonice la radio en una estación de canciones del recuerdo. En Forks había una gran carencia de estaciones de música decentes. Una de mis canciones favoritas de los Beatles empezó a sonar y empecé a cantarla.

"Todas las solitarias personas, ¿de donde vienen? Todas las solitarias personas ¿A dónde pertenecen? Veo a todas las personas solitarias… Veo a todas las personas solitarias…" Cante suavemente. Bella se alejo y me miraba sorprendida.

"Tienes una hermosa voz." Dijo apenas en un susurro.

Si fuera humano estaría ruborizado. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir demasiados cumplidos aparte de los de mi familia. "Gracias."

"No conozco esta canción…" Bella señalo la radio. Y se veía un poco avergonzada.

"Es Eleanor Rigby de los Beatles. Finales de los cincuentas principios de los sesentas tenia música decente, después de eso no mucho. No mejoro hasta mediados de los ochentas. Tengo que enseñarte mi colección de música, si te gusta." Le sonreí ya maneje hacia la entrada de mi casa. Me estacione enfrente de la hermosa casa blanca, apague la camioneta. Mi madre Esme realmente se había superado con esta casa. Era por mucho uno de sus mejores trabajos hasta el momento.

Salte de la camioneta para ayudar a Bella a salir también, pero ella ya se había bajado, se veía completamente abrumada. La tome de la mano y se la apreté un poco para tranquilizarla. "Así que… ¿Lista para conocer a la familia?"

**Continuara…**

**Hola** aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les gustara. Les agradesco los mensajes que me mandan, los que puedo contestar lo hago, lo que no estan firmados, los leo y los agradesco muchismo. Todavia no empiezo el decimo capitulo, mi vida muggle esta muy saturada de trabajo pero voy a hacer lo posible para poder actualizar el domingo.

**Ale Snape Li** :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 10**

"No… no realmente." Su mano fue hacia su cabello, tratando de acomodarlo con sus delgados dedos. Jalo su chamarra y la acomodo mas en su cuerpo, era como si tratara de esconderse en ella.

"Te ves bien. No te preocupes." Susurre en su oreja. En realidad se veía mejor que bien. Frote con mis manos su espalda, tratando de calmarla.

Camine lentamente, para a mi familia darle un aviso y para que Bella se calmara un poco. Ella se movía a mi lado y jalaba su chamarra tratando de acomodarla. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de mi familia, que parecía que gritaban todos al mismo tiempo y todo diferente.

Alice por supuesto estaba emocionada. _"¡Finalmente están aquí!"_ Que también lo dijo en voz alta hacia su marido.

Jasper se estaba irritando un poco con tanta vitalidad que ella emanaba. _"Alice necesita calmarse antes de que asustes a la pobre chica. No hay suficientes sentimientos de tranquilidad en el mundo para mantenerla tranquila y no salga corriendo de aquí."_

"_Estoy feliz si Edward es feliz." _Básicamente eran los pensamientos de Esme y Carlisle.

Y para mi sorpresa Rose estaba tranquila. Aparentemente Emmett la calmo de alguna forma. Ella seguía molesta con el hecho que yo saliera con una humana y no podía entenderlo. Pero no tenía ninguna mala intención con Bella, en realidad sentía pena por ella. Un sentimiento que me sorprendió que Rose poseyera. Emmett solo quería mantener contenta a Rose.

Abrí la puerta y con la mano invité a Bella a pasar primero, una de sus pequeñas manos cubrió su boca. Tenia que admitir, si yo no hubiera visto nunca antes este lugar también estaría sorprendido. El espacio abierto, el inmaculado blanco de las paredes, la enorme escalera y por supuesto el ventanal trasero que era de piso a techo. Rodee con el brazo su cintura para calmarla y acercarla más a mí.

"Carlisle, Esme." Dije suavemente. Ni siquiera levante la voz ni para que Bella escuchara, sabia que ellos me oirían.

"_¡__Vamos__!"_ Esme canto en su mente. Prácticamente bajo bailando las escaleras con Carlisle a su lado. Vi a mis padres antes que Bella se diera cuenta de su presencia en el filo de las escaleras, ella seguía maravillada con la casa. Bella se sobresalto cuando los vio.

Aclare mi garganta. "Bella, este es mi padre Carlisle. Por supuesto ya lo conociste. Y ella es mi amorosa madre Esme." Le sonreí mientras los presentaba. Eran unos excelentes padres.

"Es un placer conocerlos. Tiene una casa hermosa señora Cullen." Bella sonrió educadamente y ofreciendo su mano para saludar. Esme tomo su mano entre las suyas.

"Gracias querida, pero por favor dime Esme." En su mente prácticamente cantaba de alegría mientras le daba unas palmaditas a la mano de Bella y luego la soltaba. Ella pensaba que Bella era hermosa y amable, en pocas palabras: perfecta para mí. "Tienes que pedirle a Edward que mas tarde te de un tour." Esme señalo con su mano toda la casa, los ojos de Bella siguieron la mano de Esme pero de repente se detuvieron.

"Es precioso. ¿Quién toca?" Camino hacia mi piano. Acaricio con suavidad la cubierta negra.

"¿No te lo ha dicho? Edward muy mal hecho." Carlisle sonrió burlonamente. _"Edward no deberías de esconder ese tipo de información sobre ti mismo" _Carlisle se burlo de mi en su mente.

Finalmente hable. "Yo lo hago." Camine hasta el banquillo y me senté, di una palmadita a mi lado para invitarla asentarse. Ella lo hizo y miraba fijamente las teclas. "¿Te gustaría que tocara algo?" Le pregunte.

"Debí de haberlo sabido. Puedes hacerlo todo. Me encantaría escucharte tocar." Dijo juguetonamente. Se acerco un poco más a mí y descanso su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Empecé a tocar la canción que escribí cuando conocí a Esme. Era hermosa con un espíritu fuerte, al igual que ella.

"_Oh Edward, tu sabes como amo esa canción." _Esme acaricio mi hombro, podía verla sonreír incluso en su mente.

Cuando la música termino no deje que el silencio durara mucho. Rápidamente empecé a tocar la canción que escribí para Bella. La melodía que empezó a formarse en mi mente cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella. Su canción de cuna.

Su ritmo cardiaco empezó a acelerarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tocando. "Esa es la canción que tu…." Susurro más bajo. "Que me tarareas."

"Si. La escribí después de la primera noche que te vi. Eres hermosa al dormir." Le sonreí. Su cara estaba ruborizada y sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

"_Hijo les vamos a dar un poco de privacidad." _Carlisle me dijo en su mente antes de salir con Esme de su brazo. Apenas y asentí con la cabeza para que supiera que lo había escuchado. Continué tocando, dejando que la habitación se llenara de música.

Cuando la canción término quite mis dedos lentamente de las teclas, la ultima nota todavía sonaba en el aire. Tome sus manos entre las mías y bese sus palmas. Fue cuando me di cuenta que ya no estábamos solos. Suspire para controlarme de no gruñirles.

"¡Eso fue hermoso! No te había escuchado desde hace semanas." Alice entro bailando a la habitación, permitiendo que su presencia fuera notada. Jasper la seguía con las manos metidas en sus pantalones.

"Bella, este es mi hermano Jasper." Me levante del banquito y ayudando a Bella con mi mano. La tomo y con gracia se puso de pie. Alice se acerco y abrazo a Bella efusivamente, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

"Ves Jazz, te dije que era bonita." Alice rió por lo bajo y beso la mejilla de Bella antes de regresar al lado de su marido.

La mente de Jasper se sobresalto cuando vio a su esposa besar a un humano. No sabía como podía soportarlo. El estar tan cerca sin morderla. Bella sonrió y se ruborizo un poco con las palabras de Alice. Su esencia llenaba la habitación incluso cuando se movía aunque fuera un centímetro. El pensaba que ella olía sorprendentemente delicioso. Lo fulmine con la mirada para advertirlo, el se encogió de hombros disculpándose, bajo al suelo su mirada ámbar.

"_En este momento ella esta realmente feliz." _Me dijo en su mente antes de contestarle a su esposa. "Lo hiciste. Y por supuesto como siempre, tienes razón. Gusto en conocerte Bella." Dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada pero seguía en el filo de las escaleras.

Bella se ruborizo todavía más, escondió su cara en mi pecho. Bese suavemente su cabeza. Decidí que era momento de darle un descanso a Jasper de su presencia. Podía decir que era difícil para el y yo sabia que Alice también lo sabia. "Amor ¿Por qué no te doy el tour por la casa ahora?"

Ella asintió y nos disculpamos con mis hermanos. Honestamente solamente quería mostrarle mi habitación, sin embargo le explique varias cosas mientras subíamos las escaleras. La mostraría el piso de abajo en otra ocasión. Se vio un poco impresionada con todas las escaleras y yo por poco y la cargue entre mis brazos, pero mejor la deje que subiera sola.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a mi habitación después de diez minutos. Abrí la puerta para que entrara sin pensar en nada. Otro grito ahogado salio de sus labios. Gire para ver que fue lo que sucedía, pero ella pasó a mi lado. Se detuvo en medio de la habitación, sus manos a los lados. "¡Esto es genial! La vista… Tu colección de música. Es… wow…" Camino rápidamente hacia los estantes, sus ojos volaban entre los cd's.

Sonreí para mí y me deje caer en mi sillón negro de piel. "Es una de mis cosas favoritas. Tengo años coleccionándolas."

"¿Como están acomodados?" Llevo su dedo a su boca y siguió viendo. En realidad yo tenía más discos que cualquier tienda de música de Port Ángeles. Le tomaría algún tiempo verlos todos.

"Por año y después por preferencia personal. Es un poco complicado, pero cuando tienes veinticuatro horas diarias para entretenerte…" Divague.

Bella miro sobre su hombro y me sonrió. Se giro y lentamente se alejo de las estanterías y se sentó en el sillón. Se reclino hacia mí y descanso su cabeza en mi hombro. "Realmente tienes una casa hermosa Edward"

Distraídamente yo jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, permitiendo que se enredaran entre mis dedos. "Hermosa…" Susurre.

Bella se ruborizo cuando se dio cuenta que yo hablaba sobre ella. Una pequeña mueca jugaba en sus labios y se giro para mirarme de frente. Puse su cabello tras de su oreja, me incline y le susurre. "¿Te gustaría bailar?"

"No puedo bailar." Dijo y rápidamente volteo a ver a otro lado.

"Todo depende de quien te lleve." Le explique mientras me puse de pie y camine hacia el estereo. Saque el disco que quería, sabiendo exactamente donde se encontraba, lo puse y sabiendo que tenia un minuto para que empezara, me acerque a Bella y le ofrecí mi mano.

Ella la tomo lentamente, sus ojos estaban cautelosos. "Si me rompo algo te voy a culpar." Murmuro seria.

Reí suavemente. "Nunca te dejare caer."

Aprisionándola entre mis brazos presione su cuerpo contra el mió. Empecé a balancearnos incluso antes de que la primera nota empezara a sonar. Cuando la canción por fin empezó a sonar ella dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeo. 'Chica de castaños ojos' empezó a sonar en el estereo.

"Eres un adulador." Se rió otra vez, sus carnosos labios formaron una perfecta sonrisa.

Giramos por toda la habitación, la tenia un poco levantada del piso. "Gracias. Me gusta serlo algunas veces." Presione mis labios en el hueco de su cuello. "Mi chica de ojos castaños." Susurre.

Ella se alejo un poco y me miro directamente a los ojos. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Deje de movernos, pero no la solté. La vi directamente a los ojos, deseando poder saber que era lo que sucedía. Era frustrante no poder saberlo.

"No es justo. No deberías hacerle eso a las personas." Se ruborizo y su corazón se acelero todavía más y recargo su frente en mi pecho.

"¿Hacer que?" Pregunte suavemente, deseando saber que fue lo que hice mal.

"Deslumbrar a las personas." Murmuro contra mi pecho, enterrando más su cara.

Sentí como mis labios se formaban una sonrisa aunque yo tratara de contenerla. "¿Te deslumbro?"

Me miro y una sonrisa socarrona se formaba en su perfecta cara. "Oh, tu sabes que lo haces, deja de buscar cumplidos." Golpeo mi hombro juguetonamente. Yo reí y bese su frente. Yo quería discutir eso con ella, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo algo nos interrumpió, algo pequeño e irritante.

"_Yo también quiero bailar."_ Alice grito en su mente.

"Vamos a tener compañía." Susurre en la oreja de Bella. Ella me miro confundida por un momento pero se dio cuenta cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Alice pregunto educadamente del otro lado de la puerta cerrada. Yo sabia que aunque le dijera que no, ella de todas formas entraría.

"Si." Suspire pesadamente, mientras acercaba a Bella mas a mí, mis brazos rodeaban su pequeña cintura.

Alice entro. "Quiero bailar." Repitió, se veía como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sus ojos me rogaban y se mordía el labio inferior.

"Bien." Deje a Bella sin quererlo en realidad. Abrí los brazos hacia Alice. Alice camino hacia el estereo y sintonizo una estación de radio. Una música en español empezó a sonar por toda la habitación. Después vi un pequeño borrón azul y blanco correr a hacia Bella y la levanto. Alice empezó a bailar un tango con Bella, que ella tenia problemas para seguirla, por que mi hermana parecía que estaba cargando una muñeca de trapo.

"Hey, estas aquí para alguna otra razón aparte de robarme a mi compañera de baile." Dije con una fingida molestia, mientras caminaba hacia mi sillón.

"Tal vez…" Alice hizo girar a Bella una vez mas, Bella reía con fuerza, se alejo de Alice y levanto las manos en forma de rendición. Se dejo caer en el sillón junto a mí, su corazón latía con rapidez.

"Esta noche habrá una tormenta. Me preguntaba ¿si te gustaría jugar un partido de baseball?" Alice se sentó en la alfombra con sus piernas estiradas.

Mire a mi hermana y después a Bella. Lo pensé por un momento. Jugar baseball con mi familia era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, pero Bella no estaba lista para una salida de ese tipo. Y para mí ella era lo más importante. Los accidentes ocurren y no quería asustarla. Alice asintió con la cabeza, sabia mi respuesta incluso antes de decirla en voz alta.

"Me lo suponía, pero de todas formas quería preguntarte." Palmeo la rodilla de Bella y se puso de pie. "Disfruten su tarde niños."

"_¡__Diviértete!"_ Me sonrió sobre su hombro y me guiño el ojo.

"Tu también." Le dije. Ella se despidió con la mano, como si hiciéramos un trato.

Sintonice el radio en una estación mas tranquila y relajante, baje un poco el volumen. Me senté en el otro extremo del sillón. Quería darle algo de espacio. Bella me miro y se movió de su lugar se acerco a mí gateando y se sentó en mi regazo. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y los suyos rodearon mi cuello.

No tengo ni idea por cuanto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición, escuchando música y abrazándonos el uno al otro. El sol empezó a esconderse en el horizonte, la luz del cielo empezaba a oscurecerse. Las nubes comenzaron a cerrar el cielo y la tormenta empezó lentamente a mojar el suelo. Bella dormía entre mis brazos, su respiración era suave y acompasada. No podía imaginar en alguna otra forma mejor de pasar mis tardes.

El celular empezó a vibrar en mi pantalón. Gruñí mientras lo sacaba de mi pantalón tratando de no perturbar a mi ángel durmiente. Por supuesto era Alice llamando.

"¿Qué?" Dije en un tono brusco, tratando de esconder mi enfado.

"Otra familia. Están cerca. Podrían acercarse a la casa. No son como nosotros. ¡Llévala a casa! ¡Apúrate! Lo siento…" Dijo demasiado rápido, con un poco de pánico en su voz. "Te llamare cuando este segura que todo esta bien." Colgó incluso antes de que pudiera contestarle. Cerré el celular y cargue a Bella entre mis brazos procurando no despertarla. Corrí a toda velocidad escaleras abajo aun con cuidado de no despertarla.

La puse en el asiento trasero de mi Volvo y cerré la puerta lo mas silenciosamente que pude. Encendí el auto y maneje a toda velocidad.

No quería llevarla a su casa. No quería alertar a Charlie. Además si nos llegaran a seguir sabría en un instante donde vivía. Y no podría arriesgarla de esa forma. Me aleje un poco mas de treinta kilómetros de la casa antes de decidir que hacer. Maneje otros cinco minutos y encontré un pequeño camino solitario que era lo que estaba buscando. Me estacione y apague el auto, respire profundamente tratando de relajarme. Me gire para mirar a Bella que seguía profundamente dormida.

Suspire y volví a respirar profundamente. No podría superarlo si algo le pasaba a Bella. Decidí sentarme a su lado mientras me aseguraba que todo pasara. Me pase al asiento trasero y acomode su cabeza en mi regazo. Se estiro y me vio con ojos medios dormidos. En su cara había confusión.

"Necesitaba sacarte de la casa. ¿Me crees si te digo que solo te estoy protegiendo?" Le pregunte suavemente mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello castaño.

Ella asintió y lentamente se sentó sin decir ni una palabra. Puso su mano en mi hombro, sus labios empezaron a besar suavemente mi cuello.

Gentilmente la aleje. "Bella no te saque de la casa para que pudiéramos fajar…" Supe que eso sonó un poco brusco cuando lo dije, incluso si no quería que sonara así. Yo disfrutaba de sus besos incluso mas de lo que debería hacerlo. Ella retrocedió un poco y se alejo de mí, su expresión se veía completamente lastimada.

"Tu no me deseas…" Tartamudeo sin aliento.

"¡Bella! Nunca dije eso." Suspire

"No te culpo. Estoy dañada. ¿Quien me va a querer alguna vez? Especialmente tu." Declaro y empezó a llorar.

Me quede anonadado con esas palabras. Era algo que jamás me hubiera esperado que me dijera, jamás. Obviamente no tenia ni idea que era lo que pasaba por esa hermosa cabeza y yo la estaba lastimando. Ella tenía dolor, más del que pensaba. Tome sus manos entre las mías. "Bella tu no estas dañada. Estas lastimada y yo no quiero lastimarte más. Y te deseo, más de lo que te puedes imaginar."

"¡Entonces bésame!" Lloro y sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. "Demuéstramelo."

Gruñí, me sentía completamente frustrado. Fui hacia sus labios y la bese con furia, enrede mis dedos en sus cabellos, la acerque lo más posible a mí. Tan rápido como me había acercado a ella, también me aleje. "Bella te amo. No se por que estas haciendo esto… no es sano." Me maldije por besarla. Era la peor idea del mundo. Ella estaba tratando de sentirse amada y esta no era la mejor forma, yo lo sabía y no deseaba tener que decírselo. No estoy seguro de que ella sepa lo que esta haciendo y yo no quiero llegar a lastimarla más.

Ella acerco sus rodillas a su pecho y empezó a llorar con más fuerza. Ya tenia suficiente de sus lágrimas. Siempre había sido una persona egoísta, siempre obteniendo lo que fuera que deseaba. Obtenía lo que deseaba y en el momento que lo deseaba. Y en este momento deseaba que las lágrimas se detuvieran y no me importaba de que forma. Sabia que las detendría e incluso aunque no fuera una buena idea. La jale a mi regazo y empecé a besar su cuello, con mi mano la mantenía quieta mientras cubría su piel con fríos y húmedos besos. Sus lágrimas empezaron a detenerse con cada beso, pequeños gemidos escapaban de sus labios. Esto era tan enfermizo pero yo deseaba más. Más de ella, más de esta sensación. Bese su oreja y la metí entre mis labios unos momentos antes de recorrer su quijada hasta sus labios. Cada beso era suave pero también demandante y con ansia. Sus manos se metieron debajo de mi camisa y acariciando mi pecho, un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo.

Nunca en mi vida estuve tan agradecido con el sonido de mi celular. Sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos. La culpa me llenaba mientras veía sus mejillas sonrojadas por el placer. Saque el celular de mi pantalón y aclare mi garganta. Lo abrí y sin decir una palabra.

"Ya se fueron. Estarán afuera del estado en una hora. Ya puedes traer a Bella ahora." Alice declaro con brusquedad y rápidamente antes de colgarme. Mi hermana estaba decepcionada con mi comportamiento. Y no la culpaba. Yo también estaba decepcionado de mi mismo.

Cuando llegamos a casa Alice arrastro a Bella de mi lado para hacerle una 'Transformación' así Charlie se convencería de que pasaron el día juntas. Incluso le tenía ropa nueva. Sabía que quería alejar a Bella de mí lado y así yo no volvería a hacer algo igual de estúpido.

Fui hacia mi habitación, pisoteando furioso, cuando entre me deje hacer en mi sillón, me reprendía mentalmente. _Estúpido__, __estúpido__, __estúpido__._ Repetía en mi mente. No la estaba ayudando. Era extremadamente egoísta. Aunque sabia que ella también lo estaba disfrutando, era completamente enfermizo y no le haría ningún bien. Frote mi cara con fuerza, tratando de pensar.

"Edward, deja de comportarte como una nena." Rosalie estaba parada junto a la puerta, su mente estaba pensando en otra cosa, y su mano con perfecta manicura sobre su cadera.

"Buenas tardes para ti también Rose." Murmure sarcásticamente. Ella era la última persona que quería ver en este momento.

"No te atormentes con esto." Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

"Entonces, supongo que Alice te lo dijo." Murmure mi vista estaba clavada en el techo.

"Por supuesto que lo hizo Edward. Lo único que Bella quiere es sentirse amada. Tú le estabas dando eso. No te odies por disfrutarlo también. Yo estaría mas preocupada si no lo disfrutaras."

"Me aproveche de ella. Ella esta sufriendo." Sisee.

"Ella esta sufriendo, pero tu la estas haciendo sentirse mejor. Mejor con ella misma, mejor con los hombres, mejor con la vida…" La voz de Rosalie era amable y gentil. Algo que me era completamente extraño. Negué con la cabeza, pero ella levanto la mano para detenerme. "No, escucha y escucha bien. Hasta que yo encontré a Emmett, odiaba a los hombres. Tú mejor que nadie recuerda eso. Estaba dañada, y pienso que siempre lo estaré. Emmett me hizo sentirme completa. Tú eres su Emmett. No digo que va a ser fácil, pero ella se va a sanar. Y ella estará feliz que haya alguien a su lado sosteniéndola, besándola y diciéndole que todo va a estar bien."

"Gracias" Fue lo único que fui capaz de decirle. Rose asintió con la cabeza, obviamente orgullosa de si misma y salio de la habitación. Tal vez tenga razón ahora. Pero aun así no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza.

Bella entro un momento después de que Rose se fuera, traía puesto una pijama de seda azul. Se veía para quitarle el aliento a cualquiera, incluso con su piel con moretones. Le quedaba a la perfección en más de una forma.

"Quiero dormir entre tus brazos." Dijo avergonzada por su pequeña petición, y yo no quería hacer nada más que la molestara esta noche. Abrí mis brazos hacia ella en una muda invitación, ella corrió hacia el sillón y tropezó con sus propios pies.

Con firmeza la sujete de su cintura con mis brazos antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. "Te dije que siempre estaría a tu lado para sujetarte cuando te tropieces. Siempre lo estaré."

**Continuara****… **

**Hola** lo logre acabo de terminar el capitulo y ya lo pude subir. Si tiene algun error una disculpa. Voy a tratar de adelantar el capitulo del jueves, pero sigo muy ocupada, espero poder tener oportunidad. Gracias por todos sus mensajes y gracias por leer. Nos vemos el jueves.

**Ale Snape Li** :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**C****apitulo 11**

Para mi sorpresa el domingo paso sin ningún incidente. Bella no se tropezó ni siquiera una vez. Con la excepción de la vergüenza que paso cuando Esme le llevo el desayuno a la 'cama'. Escondió su cara entre mi pecho, ruborizándose en un tono casi morado. Nunca la habían sorprendido antes entre los brazos de un hombre, especialmente por la madre de el. Esme educadamente lo ignoro y le sirvió sus panqueques, pero en su mente prácticamente gritaba de alegría. Ella nunca me había visto tan feliz.

Después de un perfecto pero aburrido día, escolte a Bella a su casa, ella iba en su camioneta y yo siguiéndola en mi auto. Charlie me vio sorprendido, cuando vio que la estaba ayudando a cargar varias bolsas llenas de maquillaje, ropa y zapatos. Las iba a subir a su habitación. Levanto la ceja y yo sabia lo que quería preguntar incluso antes de que la preguntara se formara en su mente. Me encogí de hombros en respuesta.

"Alice tiende a exagerar." Es todo lo que pude decir. Charlie asintió y sonrió. Disfrutando el hecho de que Bella tuviera una amiga aquí en la que pudiera confiar. El tenía esperanza que la ayudara a salir de su caparazón un poco más. Se dio la vuelta y regreso a su partido por televisión.

Cuando estábamos en casa Alice le enseño a Bella como maquillarse el ojo morado para disimularlo. Bella no quería molestarse en hacerlo, ya que todos modos todo mundo lo sabia, pero Alice era mas terca y solo le contesto "Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo."

La noche para Bella fue muy tranquila, apenas y hablo en sueños. Sus pequeñas manos sujetaban mi camisa mientras soñaba, y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus perfectos labios. Me preguntaba como había pasado mis noches antes de Bella. Antes de escabullirme como un humano adolescente, los pensamientos me hicieron reír por lo bajo. No es que me molestara para nada, de hecho adoraba verla dormir.

Poco antes de que amaneciera corrí a casa para bañarme y cambiarme de ropa. Lo hice tan rápido como pude, no queriendo desperdiciar ni un segundo que podría compartir con Bella. Tan pronto como su padre estuvo fuera de mi vista en su patrulla, me estacione afuera de su casa. Bella salio de la casa traía puesto algo de la ropa que mi hermana le había comprado. Unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter azul marino, el que le quedaba a la perfección. Su cabello estaba recogido en una colita de caballo. Tenia que admitir que con el maquillaje el ojo morado casi no se podía ver. Sus labios rosados formaron una sonrisa cuando me vio parado junto al auto saludándola.

"¿Me permite escoltarla a la escuela señorita Swan?" Le pregunte formalmente, sonriendo a mi hermosa novia mientras me recargaba en mi volvo.

"Me encantaría." Dijo feliz mientras se acercaba más a mí. Note que su aroma cambio mas, incluso con el poco tiempo que me aleje de ella. Tal vez era por el perfume, no es que Bella lo usara muy seguido. Tal vez Alice se lo compro. No estaba seguro por que era, pero se me hacia curioso. Tantas cosas podrían cambiar la esencia natural. Era algo en lo que tendría que pensar mas adelante. Abrí la puerta del copiloto para que se pudiera subir y después yo también lo hice.

"¿Estarás bien hoy?" La vi de reojo mientras manejaba. Si por alguna razón sentía que no se encontraba bien la llevaría a ver a Carlisle.

"Creo que si. Me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor. Además tenemos tiempo entre clases y compartimos biología y el almuerzo." Dijo tan alegremente que no creí que fuera mentira o al menos eso quería creer. Se veía más fuerte que los días anteriores.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela me estacione al lado del auto de mi hermana. Ignorando las ansias de correr con ella. Con cuidado me estacione y salí del auto esquivando el montón de adolescentes que rodeaban el auto de mi hermana y ayude a salir a Bella también. Nadie se fijo en nosotros. Tome la mochila de Bella y me la eche al hombro. Entrelace mis dedos con los de ella y nos encaminamos a clases.

Escuche sus pensamientos mal intencionados antes de que entráramos. _"Oh por Dios. Viene agarrada de la mano de Edward Cullen. Aja__ la __violaron__… __si__como__ no. __Como sea. De seguro lo pedía a gritos." _El pequeñísimo cerebro de Jessica era un lugar muy crudo para estar en el. Un gruñido se formo en mi garganta pero lo retuve. No quería preocupar a Bella. Rodee protectivamente su cintura con mi brazo, acercándola a mi cuerpo.

"¡Hey Bella! ¿Cómo estas? ¡Lo siento! Escuche lo que te paso. Quería ir a verte, pero no sabía si podrías tolerarlo. Cuando no te encontramos, llamamos a tu papa y nos dijo que estabas en el hospital. Después vimos el periódico y…" Balbuceaba una y otra vez, solamente estaba feliz de poder saber los rumores. Sentí como Bella se tensaba a mi lado, su cuerpo se puso rígido y su corazón se acelero.

"Tu preocupación es muy… conmovedora Jessica. Pero creo que es hora de que vayamos a clases." Le dije de la forma más cortes que pude. Ella me miro fijamente, su boca se abrió completamente por un momento y luego la cerró con rapidez.

"Claro, supongo que tienes razón. Nos hablamos después Bella." Abrazo rápidamente a Bella y se fue a su primera clase. _"¿__Por__qué__esta__ con __ella__? __Yo__ soy mucho __mas__guapa__que__ella__. __Especialmente__ahora__…"_

Me tomo todo mi autocontrol el no correr atrás de ella y arrancarle la cabeza de sus hombros. Estúpida, cerebro de pájaro, personas como esas son la razón por la que la preparatoria es tan difícil para algunos adolescentes. Es de la peor clase de abusones que hay. De la clase que pretenden ser tú amigo y hablan a tus espaldas, esparciendo rumores.

El corazón de Bella seguía acelerado cuando la lleve a su primera clase. Podría decir que estaba reconsiderando su resolución de venir este día a clases. Jessica la había asustado. Su piel estaba ligeramente ruborizada y se mordía el labio inferior. Me detuve frente al salón de clases, rodee fuertemente su cintura con mis brazos. "Si necesitas algo, lo que sea di una palabra y yo estaré aquí en seguida. ¿De acuerdo?" Me miro fijamente a los ojos unos momentos y finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y bese suavemente su otra mejilla para despedirme.

Durante mis clases escuche cada pensamiento que rodeaba a Bella. Muchos eran los mismos. _"Wow, se __ve__alterada__. __Me pregunto que fue lo que realmente le paso. __¿__Realmente__esta__ con Cullen?" _Eran la mayoría de los pensamientos. Estaban tornándose muy repetitivos pero no quise ignorarlos, preocupado que sucediera algo si no prestaba atención. Si el semestre no estuviera tan adelantado trataría de cambiar mis clases para que fueran las mismas que Bella, pero sabia que ahora ya era imposible hacerlo.

Estaba más que feliz con los pensamientos de Ángela, eran diferentes a los de los demás. En el segundo que Ángela vio a Bella la abrazo con fuerza y lloro en silencio. Se sentía culpable por lo que le sucedió. Sentí lastima por ella y me pregunte si Jasper me ayudaría a mandarle olas de tranquilidad si se lo pedía para calmarla. No merecía estar tan alterada. _"Lo siento tanto Bella"_ Su mente decía una y otra vez. _"No __debimos__ de __dejarte__ sola. Lo __siento__tanto__. __Pobre Bella."_ Era una verdadera amiga para Bella y yo estaba feliz que al menos hubiera una persona sincera en Forks.

El almuerzo no parecía llegar lo suficientemente rápido para mí. Sentía que los minutos se arrastraban solamente para molestarme. Esperaba que Bella saliera del salón. Tan pronto como salio la abrace y enterré mi cara entre su cabellos. Ella sonrió en mi pecho y sus brazos rodearon mis caderas.

"Necesitaba eso." Dijo y su calido aliento golpeo mi pecho. Asentí de acuerdo con ella, lentamente y con tristeza la solté y empezamos a caminar hacia el comedor. Una vez que llegamos llene una charola con comida para los dos. Tome un poco de todo por simplemente no estaba seguro de que le gustaba.

Pague y la lleve a una mesa vacía. Une vez sentados le pregunte. "¿Qué tal tu día hasta ahora?"

"Me siento como un fenómeno." Me dijo honestamente y tomo una de las grasosas papas fritas. "Nadie dice nada, pero se que todos los saben. Es tan frustrante. Solamente me miran fijamente. Desearía que dejaran de hacerlo."

"Lo harán pronto. Encontraran algo mas de que decir rumores y se olvidaran de ti, y de nosotros." La tranquilice y apreté su mano gentilmente.

Comió más de lo que esperaba, lo que era bueno. Me alegra verla comer tanto últimamente. Aunque pienso que es hermosa exactamente como es, no es muy sano ser tan delgada.

Alice y Jasper se acercaron a saludar. Mi hermano se quedo un poco rezagado, pero Alice rodeo sus brazos los hombros de Bella. Bromeo con ella por algunos minutos haciendo que Bella se relajara un poco antes de seguir a nuestra siguiente clase.

Biología iba a ser un momento difícil para mí. Estar tan cerca de ella y no poder sostenerla contra mí, iba a ser muy complicado. Me preguntaba si seria capaz de lograrlo. No tocarla por ni un segundo cuando la tendría a centímetros de mí. No quería probar la teoría.

El señor Banner trajo una pequeña televisión. No sentía que realmente estuviera enseñando hoy. Frustrado con sus arrogantes y no inteligentes estudiantes. Por primera vez algo estaba a mi favor. Estuve aliviado cuando apago las luces. La pantalla se puso en negro antes de empezar una extremadamente lenta película sobre el crecimiento de las células. Silenciosamente me acerque a Bella.

Bella tenia el brazo sobre el escritorio y su cabeza sobre el. El otro brazo colgaba al lado. Tome su mano entre la mía e imite su posición. Bella giro su cara hacia mí. Sonrio cuando le guiñe el ojo.

Si no hubiera sabido estas cosas antes de ver la película, de todas formas no hubiera aprendido nada de ella. Estaba más ocupado estudiando su hermosa piel, su sedoso cabello, su cara resplandeciente con el brillo de la televisión.

Bella estiro los brazos cuando encendieron la luz. Suspiro y vio al reloj. Hizo un mohín por algo y me di cuenta de por que. Su siguiente clase era la que menos le gustaba: Educación Física.

Arrastrando los pies hacia el gimnasio, y recargada a mi costado. Uno de sus brazos entrelazado con el mió, su cabeza recargada en mi hombro. "Sabes," empezó "Estoy exenta del gimnasio por algún tiempo. No se por que no nos vamos a casa en este momento." Bella frunció la nariz en señal de disgusto.

Acaricie sus cabellos con mis dedos y le sonreí. "Bueno, velo de esta forma, solo una hora más..."

Nuestros días fueron así por algún tiempo. La misma rutina cada día. Como dije que seria, los estudiantes dejaron de ver fijamente a Bella y a mí. El drama de alguien más fue el centro de atención y todos se olvidaron de nosotros.

Alice y Jasper empezaron a sentarse con nosotros, también lo hacían Ángela y Ben. Sentía lastima por los pobres humanos que se sentían incómodos a nuestro alrededor. Ninguno pensaba nada malo de nosotros simplemente los poníamos nerviosos. No es que los culpara, se supone que eso hacíamos a los humanos. Era algo natural. Bella era la única que persona que conocía que se sentía atraída.

Pase cada noche con ella. Solo cazaba cuando la sed me molestaba demasiado y siempre cerca de la casa de Bella. La población de venados estaba cayendo en picada y no saciaban demasiado la sed.

Bella empezó a ir a terapia cada martes y jueves, después de clases. Salía exhausta por que siempre lloraba, pero parecía que estaba funcionando. Estaba mas tranquila cuando me alejaba de ella. Y ahora no empezaba a llorar inmediatamente cuando me alejaba cuando dormía. Estaba empezando a ajustarse y yo estaba agradecido con eso.

Pasaron dos semanas y a lo que le tenía pavor finalmente paso. Sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería: días soleados. Dos seguidos a finales de la semana. Bella estaba mas tranquila y yo realmente necesitaba una cacería real. No quería hacerlo. No estaba cómodo con la idea. Pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba al menos decirle que no iría a la escuela. Su reacción fue una que no me esperaba. Ella actuaba tan fuerte, pero aun así me preocupaba.

"Oh, esta bien… ¿Por qué no haces algo y te la pasas bien? Se que puedes estar un poco frustrado por estar tanto tiempo aquí." Dijo mientras hacia su tarea y no levanto la vista de su tarea.

"Bueno, estaba pensando ir a cazar con mi familia. Pero decidí no hacerlo. No es buena idea." Suspire, me sentía culpable por solo pensarlo.

Finalmente Bella levanto la vista del cuaderno. "Edward no quiero mantenerte cautivo."

"No lo haces Bella. Solo que no pienso que sea prudente en este momento dejarte sola." Tome su libreta y la estudie, aunque su letra estaba terrible las respuestas eran correctas.

"Parece que eres mi prisionero. Por favor ve con tu familia y diviértete. Últimamente apenas y los ves." Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los míos y sus ojos veían fijamente los míos. Ella una vez me acuso de deslumbrarla, pero ella hacia lo mismo conmigo. Moví mi cabeza regresando al presente.

"No quiero abandonarte." Dije suavemente. Mire a otro lado, sentía vergüenza por un acto que no había realizado aun y no quería hacer.

"No lo haces." Se reclino hacia mí y bajo la voz. "No puedo tener todo de ti, si no puedes ser tu mismo. Si no puedes hacer las cosas que te gustan, las cosas que te hacen tu… ¿Me entiendes?"

Suspire y asentí con la cabeza. "¿Ahora vas a usar la terapia en mi contra? ¿Cierto?"

Sonrió e ignoro mi último comentario. "Te extrañare cuando te vayas, pero pienso que necesitas salir, sin mi."

"Bella…" Empecé a protestar, pero me detuvo levantando la mano.

"Ve." Se reclino sobre la mesa y presiono sus labios suavemente contra los míos. Empezamos a besarnos, suave y lentamente. Mis dedos recorrían su mejilla y acercándola mas a mí. Bella suspire y se alejo, un poco de tristeza en su cara.

"Al menos todavía tenemos esta noche y mañana. Te prometo que estaré a menos de una hora de aquí. Y si necesitas algo, y me refiero a cualquier cosa, me llamas. Voy a traer todo el tiempo mi celular prendido." Recorrí con mis dedos su sedoso cabello. No quería irme pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Y sabía que discutiría conmigo hasta que se saliera con la suya y yo me fuera.

En la mañana antes de que me fuera desperté a Bella para despedirme. Ella me hizo prometerle que lo haría. Decidí hacerlo en mi propia y especial forma. Empecé a dejar fríos besos primero por su cuello y bajando por toda su clavícula. Mis manos recorrían sus costados y volví a besar su cuello. Ella se estiro lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron. Recorrí mi dedo por la piel expuesta de su estomago. Ella gimió alegremente y una sonrisa apareció en su boca.

"Buenos días guapo. ¿Podría despertarme de esta forma cada día?" Sonrió juguetonamente. Me jalo de la camisa hasta posesionarme sobre ella, mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. "Así esta mejor." Acaricio con sus dedos mi cabello, jalando suavemente las puntas. Mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos tratando de no estremecerme.

"No deberías hacer eso." Gemí. Por supuesto ella no me hizo caso. Y recorrió con sus uñas mi nuca. "Bella, si quieres que me vaya, mas te vale detenerte."

"¿Y que si no quiero que te vayas?" Dijo con una sonrisa iluminando sus jugosos labios. Se levanto sobre sus codos y beso mi mejilla y después mi cuello.

"Te robaría de tu cama como un bandido en la noche y te mantendría por siempre en mi habitación, entre mis brazos" Me recline y se lo susurre en su oreja. Tuve la reacción que buscaba, se estremeció y su corazón se acelero.

Rodeo con su pierna mi cadera y me acerco más, unió sus dedos en mi nuca. Le permití que lo hiciera. Nos besamos por varios minutos, solamente deteniéndonos para tomar aliento. Gire sobre la cama con ella sobre mí. "Quiero quedarme." Susurre. Me di cuenta que soné como un niño malhumorado, pero no me importo.

Ella beso mi pecho a través de mi camisa y jugaba con uno de los botones. Bella descanso su barbilla en mi hombro y me miro. "Ve, diviertete. Pienso que voy a estar bien."

"_Edward Anthony Cullen, si no estas fuera de esa casa en dos minutos voy a entrar y te voy a sacar." _Rose me grito en su mente. Estaba afuera en el Jeep con Emmett, Alice y Jasper. Mire a Bella que me sonreía dulcemente, todavía jugaba con el botón.

La bese una vez mas permitiendo mis labios quedarse ahí unos segundos. Me levante y la cubrí con la manta. "Vuelve a dormir. Te amo y quiero que tengas un excelente día en la escuela."

"¿Nos vemos el sábado?" Me pregunto acomodándose en la cama.

"El sábado muy pero muy temprano. No puedo soportarlo tanto tiempo." Le dije honestamente, acariciando su brazo.

"¿Soportar que?" Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

"Estar alejado de ti." Le conteste y le sonreí.

Ella sonrió antes de susurrar. "Edward Cullen te amo tanto." Y con eso cayo profundamente dormida.

La bese suavemente en la frente y salte por la ventana. Estoy seguro que me veía como un ciervo deslumbrado por los faros de un auto. Ya había pasado mas tiempo adentro de lo que quería. Sabía que mis hermanos estaban más que listos para irse, y estaba sorprendido que no se hubieran ido sin mí.

"Demonios Eddie. ¡Los dos son tan dulces! Me dan ganas de llorar." Emmett se rió y arranco el Jeep a una enorme velocidad.

"No puedes. Y no me digas Eddie." Murmure y fije mi vista por la ventana malhumorado. Rose lo golpeo en la cabeza por mí.

"Yo pienso que es agradable." Rose declaro y levanto su barbilla.

"Gracias." Conteste y mi vista seguía fija en los árboles que pasábamos. Realmente no era algo muy significativo viniendo de alguien más, pero siendo de Rosalie es que empezaba a tolerar a Bella.

"Alice ¿Ella estará bien?" Pregunte probablemente por la milésima vez en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Probablemente ya le estaba colmando la paciencia, pero lo estaba tomando muy bien. Era amiga de Bella y también estaba preocupada por ella.

"_No puedo ver que nada malo le suceda, pero tampoco puedo prometerte nada. __Y tu sabes eso." _Alice me contesto honestamente y me sonrió.

"¿Le vas a echar un ojo?" Le pregunte, rogándole con la mirada. Estoy seguro que ella veía mi preocupación.

"Por supuesto que lo haré. Siempre lo hago." Alice dijo y agrego en su mente. _"Al final __todo __va__ a __salir __bien__."_

Suspire para mí y mire hacia el escenario verde que era el bosque. "Espero que tengas razón."

**Continuara****… **

**Gracias** por leer y nos vemos el domingo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 12**

Ese jueves fue terriblemente difícil para mí. Trate de cazar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Una verdadera caza con una real presa y un real cazador. Era difícil considerar a los venados o a los conejos una presa real. Era comparar una comida rápida con una cena formal de siete tiempos, o al menos así lo sentía yo. Las horas pasaban lentamente y mi corazón realmente no estaba ahí. Pienso que molestaba a mi familia con mi mala actitud, pero realmente no me importaba. Realmente estaba deprimido. Odiaba estar separado de ella.

A las ocho de la noche decidí que llamaría a Bella, solo para calmarme un poco. Si no contestaba iría a buscarla. Sabia que estaba siendo sobre protector, pero no me importaba. El teléfono sonó solo dos veces antes de que contestaran, suspire aliviado.

"Hola" Ella dijo suavemente, su voz sonaba un poco cansada. No creo que estuviera dormida, pero sabía que tuvo un día muy largo. No la entretendría demasiado.

"Bella…" Suspire su nombre, feliz de solamente nombrarlo otra vez. "¿Como te sientes?"

"¡Oh! Hola…" Prácticamente podia verla sonreírle al teléfono, su tono de voz se alegró notablemente. "Estoy… bien. ¿Como va tu cacería?"

"Preferiría estar contigo." Le dije honestamente. "¿Que tal te fue la terapia hoy?"

"Estuvo bien. La doctora Grace piensa que lo estoy manejando bien. También piensa que eres una buena influencia para mí. Pero se preocupa que dependa tanto de ti." Dijo, había enfado en su voz. Estaba claro que ella no estaba de acuerdo con la doctora. Yo no estaba seguro de que pensar.

"¿Soy una buena influencia?" Le pregunte bromeándola.

"Oh, creo que si." Su voz era ligera pero de repente se quebró. "Te extraño."

"¿Quieres que regrese a casa?" Le pregunte inmediatamente preocupado. Sentía que mi pecho iba a explotar de preocupación con toda la tensión de todo el día.

"No." Dijo un poco más fuerte de lo que debiera. Se aclaro la garganta y empezó otra vez. "No, estoy bien Edward. Es solo que me gusta tenerte cerca. Pareciera como si siempre has estado a mí alrededor. ¿Qué era lo que hacia antes de conocerte?" Su voz volvió a sonar ligera pero a mi no me engañaba. Fruncí la frente y suspire pesadamente.

"Ahora mismo regreso a casa."

"Un momento, detén tus carros en este momento Edward Cullen. Ve y haz… cosas de vampiros." Me interrumpió antes de que fuera más allá con mis preocupaciones. "Te amo. Y que tengas una buena noche. ¿De acuerdo?"

Me reí y frote mi cara con la mano. "Bien si insistes. Que duermas bien mi amor." Después de que ella colgó yo cerré mi celular. No estaba seguro si quedarme o no. Ya había comido, y si esto era mejor para ella, lo haría.

Camine hacia el lugar donde Alice estaba descansando recargada contra un árbol. Necesitaba su opinión sobre que hacer. Ella levanto rápidamente su mano y puso los ojos en blanco. "¡Ella esta bien! ¡No me lo preguntes!"

"Oh, esta bien. Gracias." Me deje caer a su lado, la corteza raspaba mi espalda.

"Edward ve a correr o algo así, te sentirás mejor. Confía en mí." Alice palmeo mi rodilla y yo asentí, realmente no quería discutir con ella así que me pare. Levante mi mirada hacia la luna plateada que alumbraba la oscuridad. Me dio un poco de tranquilidad el saber que Bella estaba bajo el mismo cielo. Pero no mucha. La idea de correr a casa de Bella era muy fuerte, pero probablemente no era buena idea. Bella necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Mi mente empezaba a aclararse mientras corría. El viento arrancaba mis preocupaciones. Bella estaba mejor de lo que pensaba. Y honestamente no sabía como reaccionar. Estaba feliz de que se repusiera, pero amaba la sensación de ser necesitado y deseado. Aunque tenía el amor de mi familia, era completamente diferente. Y de pronto me sentí terriblemente egoísta por pensar eso. Estaba tan confundido, corrí con más velocidad presionando a mis piernas más y permití que el aire volara mis pensamientos. Percibí en el aire el olor de un puma a poco más de un kilómetro de ahí. Sonreí para mí y acelere todavía más de lo que lo había hecho en un mes. Ahora ya estaba listo para comer.

Después de perseguir al terco animal la mayor parte de la noche regrese con mi familia. El sol empezaba a asomarse por el este, alumbrando a la tierra como si pareciera estar en llamas. En el cielo no había ni una sola nube. Rose y Emmett seguían en lo profundo del bosque, cazando diferentes presas y haciendo otras cosas, pero Jasper y Alice estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata. El fuego no era muy grande pero de alguna forma era reconfortante.

"Tuviste una agradable noche." Declaro felizmente Jasper, no fue una pregunta. Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza ya que el conocía mi respuesta.

"Te vez mucho menos estresado que antes." Me sonrió un poco, disfrutando el indulto de mis constantes cambios de humor de anoche. El era el que mas sufría por ellos.

"Lo estoy. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que hicimos esto" Señale con mi mano el 'campamento'. Los dos asintieron de acuerdo.

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo. De vez en cuando necesitamos pasar tiempo como familia. La próxima vez deberíamos traer a Bella." Alice sonrió imaginándose como seria toda la escena. No era una visión real solamente una muy mala idea de un anhelo.

"No me imagino a Bella acampando… para nada." Dije honestamente y tratando de no reír con la idea. No era una chica quejumbrosa pero no era del tipo de chica a la que le gustara el campismo ni estar rodeada de tanta naturaleza.

"Yo pienso que ella lo…" Alice se detuvo a media frase. Sus ojos miel se perdieron en la visón que se arremolinaba en su mente.

Bella vestía una bata de hospital. Gritaba con fuerza una y otra vez. Sus uñas se encajaban en su delicada piel causando que sangrara profundamente. Lagrimas caían por su enrojecida cara. La habitación donde estaba encerrada estaba oscura y solo había una cama y una silla, mas que nada para que no se lastimara ella sola. Al principio ella caminaba por la habitación tratando de salir, pero después se veía atada a la cama y sedada.

Por poco y grite cuando me levante de golpe de mi lugar. No me podía mover con la rapidez suficiente. Estaba a una hora corriendo de distancia de mi casa, y de ahí a unos minutos manejando hacia el hospital. Sabía que no podría solamente correr al hospital a plena luz del día, brillando como un diamante. En la visión podía ver la oscuridad por la ventana de la habitación. Tenía tiempo, o al menos eso deseaba. Así que tomaría el Jeep, pero no podía dejar a mi familia de esa forma. De todas formas podía correr mas rápido de lo que Emmett podría manejar. Ellos lo entenderían, pero aun así no podía hacerlo.

El sol destellaba en mi piel mientras corría a través del bosque, mi piel llena del calor del sol. Mi corazón dolía. Odiaba la escena que Alice vio en su mente. Tenía que asegurarme de que no sucediera, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Especialmente en medio de un día soleado.

Cuando finalmente llegue a mi casa corrí a mi habitación, agarre una sudadera con capucha. Me la puse juntos con unos lentes de sol y unos guantes que usaba en días soleados. Si hubiera tenido tiempo para pensarlo, parecería como un ladrón de bancos.

Pasaban de las nueve de la mañana cuando llegue a la escuela. Bella debería estar aquí. Empecé a escuchar los pensamientos de su alrededor para asegurarme de que se encontraba bien. Estacione mi auto lo más cerca posible del edificio. No sabia por donde más empezar.

"_Guey... Bella se ve nerviosa." _Mike Newton era tan simple al igual que sus pensamientos. Pero para ser sincero la mayoría de los chicos adolescentes eran igual que el.

Escuche una pequeña parte de la conversación y me di cuenta de lo que sucedería. En ese momento escuche su grito, cosas caían al suelo y golpeaban contra el piso del salón de clases. Pude ver la escena en diferentes mentes de los estudiantes. Mike trataba de sujetar el brazo de Bella, trataba de calmarla. No estaba completamente seguro de que fue lo que hizo para exaltarla de esa forma. Ella gritaba con fuerza y se alejaba de su toque. Un pupitre se volcó y Bella tropezó con el. Mike trataba de ayudarla a levantarse pero ella en el suelo se alejaba de su agarre. Se hizo hasta la esquina y empezó a mecerse hacia atrás y hacia delante.

Salí del auto con rapidez, llevaba algunos pasos hacia el edificio. El sol resplandecía en mi cara y pude ver los reflejos en el asfalto. Me detuve al darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Si ahora corría al salón de clases, me expondría y a mi familia también. También expondría a Bella, la pondría en peligro. Y si simplemente corría adentro del salón, ellos pensarían que era un acosador o un secuestrador y no me permitirían llegar a ella antes de tiempo. Y eso si no notaban el brillo de mi piel.

Escuche los pensamientos frenéticos del profesor mientras llamaba al 911. Suspire profundamente me sentía como un completo cobarde. Estaba haciendo esto por ella o por mi. ¿A quien estaba protegiendo? De cualquier forma ahora no había nada de lo que yo pudiera protegerla.

No tuve mucho tiempo para regodearme en autocompasión cuando la ambulancia llego para llevar a Bella al hospital. A través de diferentes mentes vi toda la escena: Bella seguía en la esquina meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia delante. Lanzaba golpes cuando algún hombre trataba de tocarla para ayudarla, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar. Con impotencia vi como le inyectaban un sedante. Su cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo en cuestión de segundos.

Maldije en voz alta, maldiciéndome a mi mismo por ser tan idiota. "En primer lugar jamás debí de dejarte sola" Casi grite y golpee mi puño contra el volante. Vi cuando se llevaron a Bella en la camilla hacia la ambulancia. Encendí mi auto y la seguí de cerca. Al llegar al hospital, fui hacia el estacionamiento, encontré un lugar oscuro y apague el auto cuando me asegure que Bella estaba a salvo.

Entraría tan pronto como anocheciera. Por el momento era lo único de lo que estaba seguro que haría. Los corredores del hospital eran grandes, largos y con muchas ventanas. Así que si entraba antes del anochecer otra vez me expondría y mas importante pondría en peligro a Bella y seria peor que si lo hubiera hecho en la escuela. Rezaba para que la lluvia empezara antes. Sin embargo sabia que no sucedería hasta mañana por la mañana.

Las mentes de la gente del hospital eran como un borrón en mi mente. No podía entender ni una sola palabra, ni aunque de eso pendiera mi vida. Todas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza y hacían que me retumbara. Me era imposible concentrarme, no importa que tanto lo intentara. Así que me quede en silencio dentro de la oscuridad del auto, deseando poder desgarrar en pedacitos a Mike Newton. En realidad sabia que no había sido su culpa, el simplemente la toco. Sin embargo no debió hacerlo. Era más fácil si culpaba a alguien más.

El tiempo pasaba en desesperante lentitud. Estábamos a mediados de año y los días se hacían más largos. Me maldije por ser lo que era. El estar maldito, me mantenía alejado de ayudarla en este momento. Bella se merecía algo mejor. Alguien que pudiera confortarla y sostenerla a toda hora del día, sin importar el clima.

Para mi sorpresa nadie de mi familia me molesto. Ellos sabían que lo mejor seria dejarme solo. No recibí ni una llamada telefónica. Probablemente yo era la persona más frustrada y más peligrosa en estos momentos.

Cuando el sol empezó a hundirse en el horizonte, corrí afuera de mi auto hacia la entrada del hospital. No me había descubierto para evitar que alguien me viera. Me escabullí por el corredor lo más rápido posible sin levantar sospechas. Seguí la esencia de Bella hasta el piso correcto. Lo podía encontrar y seguirlo en cualquier lugar, era la esencia para la que vivía.

Llegue a la sala de espera donde Charlie estaba sentado. Lentamente se puso de pie y me vio furioso. Había estado llorando, su cara estaba hinchada y roja. Su corazón latía aceleradamente en su pecho.

"¡Edward! No puedes entrar ahí… necesito hablar contigo primero…" Grito a mis espaldas. Yo lo ignore completamente. Las voces en mi cabeza gritaban y mi cráneo dolía. Entre a la habitación de Bella, nadie me impediría de hacerlo en este momento.

Bella estaba sentada en la esquina de la habitación en el piso, lágrimas corrían por su cara como si fuera un río. Sus brazos estaban llenos de rasguños que ella misma se hizo. Traía puesto la bata del hospital. Temblaba mientras fuertes sollozos escapaban de su cuerpo. Sus brazos estaban rodeando con fuerza su estomago.

Y ahí fue cuando lo escuche. El sonido que cambiaria completamente mi vida. Dos diferentes latidos de corazón. Uno muy fuerte para mi oído, el de Bella por supuesto. Algo pareció golpear con fuerza mi pecho mientras ella lloraba. El otro no tan fuerte pero extremadamente rápido. Instantáneamente sabía que era.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron cuando entre por la puerta. Estaban abiertos asustados, pero se empezó a calmar cuando vio que era yo. Me deje caer de rodillas frente a ella. Aleje sus manos de su estomago y la sostuve contra mí. El otro latido se hizo más fuerte. Confirmando mis pensamientos.

"Lo siento tanto. No debí irme. Debí saberlo. Bella por favor perdóname." Rompí en secos sollozos, agachando mi cabeza.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin decir palabra, y rodeo sus brazos en mi cuello. La subí en mi regazo y empecé a mecernos adelante y atrás tratando de confortarnos a los dos. No me di cuenta que Charlie estaba atrás de nosotros. Y no me importo, solamente necesitaba estrecharla.

"Edward necesito hablar contigo. Afuera, ahora." Charlie ordeno atrás de mí. Obviamente estaba furioso. Sin embargo no me importo. La sujete con más fuerza.

"¡No!" Bella chillo. Sus brazos se apretaron contra mi cuello, obviamente sentía lo mismo que yo. Ninguno de los dos quería dejar ir al otro, ni ahora ni en un tiempo cercano.

"Si tiene algo que decirme, solamente hágalo. No pienso dejar otra vez a Bella sola ni por un segundo." Ni siquiera volteé a verlo cuando le hable. Tenía la cara enterrada en su cuello, respirando su esencia. La diferencia de su aroma era mucho más fuerte en este momento. No se por que no me di cuenta antes.

"Edward… Afuera" Charlie repitió apretando los dientes.

"¡No la voy a dejar sola!" Le grite prácticamente gruñendo. No estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran de esta forma. Dio un paso atrás, su cara estaba morada de la rabia. Bella se presiono con más fuerza hacia mí y respiraba profundamente.

"¡Bella esta embarazada!" Me grito.

Ni siquiera me moleste en verlo. No quería hacerlo. A la única que quería ver era a Bella. "Lo se…" Susurre "Lo lamento tanto." Le dije a ella, no a él.

"¿Que le hiciste a mi pequeña niña?" Demando. Charlie estaba listo para matar.

Bella se tenso entre mis brazos con sus palabras de odio. Se levanto con rapidez y en un segundo estaba parada frente a su padre. "¡No te atrevas a culparlo por esto! ¡El ha sido un perfecto caballero conmigo! Si quieres culpar a alguien, por que no culpas a los cuatro bastardos muertos que pusieron sus asquerosas y sudorosas manos sobre mí. No te atrevas a volverle a hablar de esa forma a Edward o te juro por Dios, Charlie que me iré y jamás regresare."

"Bella…" Suspiro su nombre. Estaba completamente en shock, su mente estaba en blanco. Sus ojos se fijaban en ella y después en mí. En este punto no estaba seguro de que hacer.

"Salte de mi habitación Charlie." Bella siseo y apunto a la puerta.

A regañadientes se fue a la sala de espera. Bella permanecía en el mismo lugar, plantada en el suelo. Su cuerpo se estremecía con el odio. Vi como sus rodillas empezaron a ceder con su propio peso. Me moví con rapidez y la sujete entre mis brazos antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. Con cuidado la lleve hasta la cama, la cubrí con las mantas asegurándome que estuviera lo suficientemente calida.

"Edward…" Suspiro mi nombre. Sonrió un poco y sus dedos alcanzaron mi mano derecha. Su toque era lo más confortante del mundo. Quería abrazarla y jamás volverla a soltar.

Me incline y le di un suave beso en su frente. "Lo siento. Por esto. Por todo."

"No es tu culpa. Yo te dije que te fueras." Sus ojos empezaban a secarse y se froto los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

"No se que hacer…" Susurre, y apreté el puente de mi nariz con el pulgar y el índice. Cerré los ojos tratando de pensar en algo, pero nada me vino a la mente. Odiaba no saber las respuestas. Todavía ni siquiera sabia la pregunta. Suponía que seria 'Y ahora que hacer' pero de alguna forma no parecía adecuada.

"_Pobre chica…" _Escuche los pensamientos de la doctora antes de que abriera la puerta. La psicóloga de Bella entro por la puerta, entre sus pequeñas manos sostenía unos folletos.

"Buenas tardes Edward. Si no te molesta me gustaría hablar a solas con Bella." Declaro y me vio fijamente. Ella sabia que yo no era el padre, pero pensaba que no era bueno hablar con Bella estando yo presente en la habitación.

"El no se va." Bella dijo con firmeza, sus labios formaban una severa línea. Era obvio que nada la haría cambiar de parecer.

La doctora vio a Bella y luego a mí y suspiro antes de asentir con la cabeza. La doctora Grace reconocía una causa perdida cuando la veía. Acerco la silla a un lado de la cama. "He hablado con algunos doctores. Quiero decirte lo que sabemos y cuales son tus opciones. Tienes alrededor de cinco semanas, que no demasiado en el embarazo. En este punto todavía tienes varias opciones. Asumimos que este embarazo es causa de la violación ¿Correcto?" Me miro a mi cuando hizo esta pregunta.

Bella se encogió con la palabra 'violación' pero asintió lentamente. Sostuve su mano tratando de apoyarla. Quería hacer más pero no estaba seguro que podría hacer.

"Aunque yo no estoy de acuerdo con los abortos, creo que en casos como estos son una opción valida. También esta la adopción. Y por supuesto también te puedes quedar con el bebe, pero hay muchas otras cuestiones que vienen implicadas con eso. Al igual que con cualquiera de las otras opciones. Necesitamos discutir cualquiera de la opciones y darte todos lo hechos para que puedas tomar una decisión completamente informada." Dejo frente a Bella varios folletos.

Los ojos de Bella jamás dieron ni un vistazo a los folletos. "Jamás me haré un aborto." Justo como antes su voz era completamente firme. Podría decir que ya había tomado una decisión y nada la haría cambiar de parecer.

"Necesitamos discutir todo antes de que tomes una decisión." La doctora Grace repitió.

"Me gustaría un tiempo a solas con Edward, por favor." Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Se veía exhausta. No es que la culpara. Había tenido un día muy duro y los sedantes que le había puesto no la ayudaban.

"Muy bien. Voy a hablar con tu papa y regreso." Quería palmear la rodilla de Bella pero decidió no hacerlo. Bella había permitido que la tocara muy poco en el pasado, solamente unos apretones de manos, pero ahora daría un paso atrás, seria imprudente perturbarla en estos momentos.

"Ella piensa que el aborto es la mejor opción para ti." Dije escuchando los pensamientos de la doctora mientras salía de la habitación. Le daría esta opción a Charlie. Yo no estaba seguro de cómo tomaría el la información. No pienso que estuviera en sus creencias.

"No lo hare." Bella confirmo.

"¿Por que no?" La cuestione. No es que yo estuviera de acuerdo con los abortos, al menos en la mayoría de los casos. Pero en esta ocasión tendría sentido. Este niño la lastimaría más de lo que le ayudaría. Seguramente ella veía eso también.

"¡Tu no eres un asesino, y yo tampoco lo soy!" Sus ojos brillaban de determinación.

"Eso no es cierto. Tu viste lo que hice." Susurre acercando su cara para asegurarme que solo ella me escuchara. Dudaba que alguien pudiera hacerlo, pero quería asegurarme.

"Tu me salvaste. Ellos merecían morir, Edward este… esto… no me ha hecho nada. No pidió esta vida. Y no tengo derecho a quitarle la oportunidad de tenerla." Froto su estomago con las manos mientras hablaba. En cierta forma ella tenía razón. Pero yo aun no estaba seguro que fuera sano para ella.

"¿Entonces la adopción?" Le pregunte mientras mis dedos recorrían mi cabello. Estaba seguro que estaba todo desordenado después de tantas veces de hacer ese gesto durante el día. Sin embargo era la última de mis preocupaciones.

Se encogió de hombros. Acomodo los folletos y los puso al lado. "Todavía no se que hacer, todavía hay tiempo."

"Bueno, los resolveremos juntos." Le asegure mientras me reclinaba y besaba suavemente su mejilla.

**Continuara….**

**Hola** aqui esta el nuevo capitulo lo acabo de terminar, espero que no tenga algun error. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y nos vemos el jueves. Por cierto lo mas seguro es que en unos quince días, tal vez antes publique una nueva traduccion. Yo les aviso. Nos leemos la proxima y gracias por sus comentarios que me han estado mandando.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 13**

Después de que la doctora regresara para hablar con Bella, le dio un sedante para ayudarla a dormir. Charlie jamás entro a la habitación, pero se quedo en la sala de espera. Carlisle entro a hurtadillas alrededor de las dos de la mañana, cuando estuvo seguro que Charlie y Bella estarían completamente dormidos. No quería despertarla.

"_Edward ¿Cómo esta?"_ Me pregunto en su mente.

La furia empezó a crecer en mí. "¿Cómo crees que esta?" Gruñí tan bajo que ningún oído humano podría escuchar. "¿Por qué no le dieron la pastilla del día después? Pensé que era una regla para todas las victimas de violación"

"_Por supuesto que se la dimos Edward. Pero tu sabes que como cualquier otro anticonceptivo no siempre funcionan y no son cien por ciento infalibles, no importa que tan a tiempo se tome." _Me dijo en su mente

"¿Cuáles son las probabilidades? No pueden ser tan altas. Ella debió de tomarla mas o menos en una hora del incidente."

"El promedio es de doce de cada mil mujeres, queda embarazada aun después de tomar el anticonceptivo que le dimos." Mi padre dijo en voz baja, veía con tristeza a Bella.

"Por supuesto que ella seria una de esas doce." Dije y mi furia empezó a evaporarse. "Esta aterrada y no lo dice abiertamente. Confundida y dolida…" Conteste su pregunta original, veía su pecho subir y bajar con la respiración. Con cada segundo el pequeño latido de corazón se estaba fortaleciendo, como sabia que pasaría, como se supone que debía ser.

"_¿Qué es lo que planea hacer?" _Se sentó en la única silla frente a nosotros. Yo estaba acostado en la cama junto con Bella, para el disgusto de la enfermera.

"Todavía no lo sabe. Lo que ya esta segura es que no va a abortar. Pero no ha decidido si quiere quedárselo o darlo en adopción." Quite un mechón de cabello de su cara, sin voltear a ver al hombre que considero mi padre.

"_Eso esta bien. Seria muy duro para su cuerpo. Y ella ya ha pasado por muchas cosas. ¿Y que es lo que tu quieres que ella haga?" _Me miro directamente. Lo voltee a ver, tratando de pensar en una respuesta.

"No lo se. Con toda honestidad. Estoy muy confundido y es difícil pensar en este momento. Solo la quiero sana, feliz y a salvo. ¿Qué es lo que tu harías?" Le cuestione, pero parecía mas una suplica. Yo sabia que el entendía mi situación. Era algo delicado y no confiaba en la opinión de nadie mas que en la de el.

"_Ayúdala a tomar la decisión correcta. Solo quédate a su lado y deja que ella decida. Solo necesita tu amor y tu apoyo, no importa que decisión tome." _Se recargo en la silla y dejo salir un suspiro frustrado, recorrió con su mano su rubio cabello. "Pobre niña." Dijo en voz alta.

Yo simplemente asentí, sosteniéndola más cerca de mí. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Me preguntaba que era lo que estaba soñando. Aparentemente era algo agradable. Se lo preguntaría más tarde, cuando despertara y estuviéramos solos. Su cabeza se movió un poco hacia mí y suavemente suspiro mi nombre.

Carlisle me sonrió cuando vio mi reacción. _"__Estas__ tan __enamorado__."_ En su mente podía verme como miraba a Bella. La veía fijamente lleno de amor. El estaba eufórico de que yo viera de esa forma a alguien. El estaba muy preocupado que yo nunca encontrara mi otra mitad, que no le importaba que la chica de la que yo estaba enamorado trajera tanta carga emocional con ella.

"Lo estoy. Y voy a hacer lo que sea para hacerla feliz." Hable con honestidad mientras acaricia la mejilla de Bella.

"Bien. Ella va a necesitar en este momento toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir." Se puso de pie lentamente, para dejarnos solos. De todas formas necesitaba hacer sus rondas. _"La familia ya esta en casa. Alice __mañana__ le __va__ a traer ropa. __Rosalie quiere que le digas a Bella que lo lamenta mucho."_

"Lo hare. Dile a Rosalie y a los demás, gracias. Por ser tan comprensivos y dejarme solo el día de hoy. Fue lo mejor para mí." Le dije cuando ya estaba saliendo.

"_Ellos lo saben." _Dijo sin girarse y cerro la puerta tras de el.

Estuve acostado a su lado toda la noche sin moverme y pensando en lo que nos esperaría. Trataba de pensar en algo que podíamos hacer, algo que hiciéramos juntos. Pero ella necesitaba desearlo. Todo seria más fácil si ella continuara con el embarazo, cosa que parecía que haría.

A las cuatro de la mañana la lluvia empezó a caer fuertemente. Lavaría todas las impurezas de la tierra y se las llevaría. Desearía que también pudiera limpiar el dolor de Bella. Aunque nunca nada era tan fácil. Ella descansaba tranquilamente pero ¿Cómo seria mañana? ¿Como seria en otro día soleado? No sabia que hacer con ese tipo de cosas. Era difícil aun pensar en eso.

A las siete en punto Alice entro a la habitación se veía un poco melancólica, traía varias cosas entre sus brazos. Una mochila con ropa y artículos de higiene personal y una bolsa con comida. La mire confundido, preguntándole silenciosamente con los ojos sobre la comida. Ella entendió instantáneamente.

"_No le va a gustar lo que le traigan de desayunar."_ Se encogió de hombros, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Sabia que era mejor que Bella se despertara ella sola. Lo que pasaría en algunos segundos…

Bella se empezó a estirar lentamente, abrió los ojos. "Hey Alice…" Murmuro suavemente, su voz se escuchaba modorra. Giro su cara hacia mí, una pequeña sonrisa apareció sus labios. "Buenos días."

"Los son ahora que estas despierta." Le respondí y bese su mejilla suavemente.

"Agggg, ustedes deben de dejar todas esas cursilerías. ¡Aquí tienes Bella, te traje algo!" Alice dijo alegremente mientras le aventaba la mochila que traía, la que cayo perfectamente a sus pies.

"Alice ¿te he dicho últimamente que eres asombrosa?" Bella dijo mientras abría la mochila y sonreía alegremente cuando veía la ropa y las cosas que le había traído.

"Si, pero puedes repetírmelo otra vez." Alice sonrió sintiéndose orgullosa de si misma por alegrar a Bella.

"¡Eres genial!" Bella se levanto y salio de mis brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo a mi hermana antes de levantarse e ir al baño para cambiarse. Yo sabía que odiaba las batas de hospital que le obligaban a usar.

Mientras Bella estaba en el baño arreglándose, un camillero le trajo la charola del desayuno, o si se le podía llamar comida a eso. Era alguna clase de papilla, algo de avena y fruta partida con miel. Un bote pequeño de leche templada y un jugo de arándano, eso era el 'desayuno'. Fruncí la nariz con el olor. Era asqueroso. Si olía mal para nosotros también debía de serlo para los humanos.

Cuando volvimos a estar solos empecé a susurrarle a Alice. "¿Por qué no viste esto antes?"

"No lo se. Sigo buscando en su futuro. Digo, ¡tu me has visto que tan seguido lo hago!" Dijo en un susurro suplicante. Estaba preocupada de que estuviera enojado con ella.

"No estoy enojado contigo Alice. Solo estoy preocupado por Bella. ¿Puedes ver algo mas en su futuro?"

"No. Ella todavía no ha tomado una decisión. No hay algo concreto que cuidar." Miro hacia la puerta del baño, preocupada por su nueva mejor amiga. Bella se cepillaba los dientes. Podía escuchar el sonido del agua y la fricción del cepillo contra sus dientes. Pero más que nada escuchaba el sonido de los dos corazones latir. Dudaba que después de esto pudiera no escucharlos. "¿Edward te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy bien. Como te había dicho estoy preocupado." Suspire. "Sobre ella, sobre nosotros, sobre el bebe."

Cuando finalmente Bella salio del baño, traía puesto unos sedosos pants azules y haciendo juego una playera de manga larga. Hacia que su piel resplandeciera, combinaba a la perfección con su tono de piel. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una colita de caballo alta. Era la forma en que se peinaba cuando quería estar cómoda. Me sonrió y dio una vuelta para enseñarme su nueva ropa. "¿Qué te parece?"

"Muy hermosa." Le sonreí. Puso los ojos en blanco con mi respuesta y se acerco a la charola del desayuno. Vio el engrudo blanco e hizo una cara de asco. Lo hizo a un lado y vio los otros platos. Casi podía ver su corazón encogerse a la vista de la comida. Alice levanto la otra bolsa y se la enseño a Bella.

"Ahora ¿Qué tan asombrosa soy?" Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras le entregaba la bolsa de comida a mi amor.

Bella abrió la bolsa y en cuestión de un segundo se abalanzo contra Alice. "¡Te quiero Alice! ¡Muchas gracias!"

Alice rió por lo bajo, beso la frente de Bella. "De nada."

Bella regresó a la cama y se sentó a mi lado. Saco varias cosas y las acomodo en la mesita de servicio. Había un jugo de naranja, un par de cruasánt con mantequilla y mermelada, una pequeña caja con unas rebanadas de jamón, un bote de miel y rebanadas de jitomate fresco. Siseo de placer con el festín frente a sus ojos y empezó a comer con sus dedos, ni siquiera se molesto en usar el tenedor. Le abrí la botella de jugo, sabiendo que en algún momento cercano lo necesitaría.

"Despacio, no queremos que te atragantes. Bella en realidad no van a huir de ti." La bromee, ella me sonrió pero no me hizo caso y siguió comiendo con rapidez. Se bebió un tercio del jugo en un trago, y jadeo por aire.

Alice resoplo y la fulmine con la mirada. Podía ver las bromas que se formaban en su mente. Bella nos vio a los dos se cubrió la boca y se rió, dándose cuenta de que era tan divertido. "Eso es cómico Edward, o al menos irónico." Alice se defendió y trato de contener una sonrisa.

"¿Qué es irónico?" Charlie pregunto mientras entraba por la puerta. Se veía como un cachorro apaleado. Entre sus manos sostenía una bolsa igual que la de Bella pero ya estaba vacía. "De nuevo gracias por el desayuno Alice. No debiste hacerlo." Lanzo la basura en el bote.

Bella no le contesto y continuo comiendo, un poco mas lento. Miro a su padre de manera cautelosa y frunció los labios.

El sabia que ella seguía enojada y no le hablaría hasta que el se tragara su orgullo. Aparentemente se parecía mucho a su madre en eso. "Edward, quiero disculparme por lo de anoche. Tú no has hecho más que puras cosas buenas por Bella. No debí de haberte gritado."

"Ni yo debí hacerlo. Lo entiendo. Estabas alterado y yo también." Le conteste y me levante de la cama. No quería incomodarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Como estuvo tu desayuno papa?" Bella dijo antes de darle un trago a su jugo y comer un pedazo de jitomate. Estaba tratando de buscar un tema con el que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente sin altéranos mutuamente. La comida era un tema seguro y yo estaba de acuerdo con ella.

"Muy buena. Tienes buenos amigos." Volteo a ver a Alice y le sonrió. El no se refería a mí, pero no lo diría en voz alta.

"Papa, la doctora Grace me dijo anoche que hoy me darían de alta. Pero con la condición que ahora tendría terapia tres veces a la semana." Bella desmoronaba un pedazo de pan con los dedos y se lo llevaba a la boca. No estaba viendo a Charlie.

"Lo se. Me lo dijo a mí también. ¿Te encuentras bien?" Se recargo contra la pared, en su ojos se veía que estaba deprimido.

"Estaré bien. Mientras Alice y Edward también estén conmigo, se que todo saldrá bien al final." Comió un pedazo de fruta y yo le entregue una servilleta, tratando de esconder una sonrisa. Ella pensaba mucho en mí y no estaba seguro si yo lo merecía.

De repente algo me golpeo. 'Todo saldrá bien al final' Alice me había dicho lo mismo anoche. ¿Cómo podía asegurarlo? No estaba seguro de que pasaría y me asustaba. Pero en ese momento Bella se veía bien, así que no me preocuparía por el momento.

Carlisle entro, entre sus manos traía una tabla sujeta papeles. "Muy Buenos días señorita Swan, se ve hermosa esta mañana." La halago, y firmemente lo creía.

"Gracias." Alice dijo con una risita y yo estaba tentado en darle un zape en la cabeza. Por supuesto juguetonamente ella se había atribuido el cumplido.

Bella sonrió y se ruborizo un poco con el amable cumplido de Carlisle. "Gracias."

Se sentó al filo de la cama. "Muy vamos a darte de alta esta mañana. La próxima semana vas a empezar con una nueva agenda para las terapias, van a ser los días lunes, miércoles y viernes, todavía van a ser con la doctora Grace. También te voy a dar una receta para que la surtas antes de irte a tu casa. Solo son vitaminas prenatales. Es algo que cada mujer embarazada debe de tomar, bueno en realidad toda mujer para serte honesto. Te voy a hacer una cita con uno de los ginecólogos del hospital."

"Gracias Carlisle." Le sonrió, y yo puse mi mano sobre el hombro de ella, apoyándola.

"De nada Bella. Ahora, quiero que lo tomes tranquilo por un tiempo. No es bueno que tu presión sanguínea se eleve. No comas demasiada comida chatarra. Te voy a a hacer un justificante para las clases de educación física. Pero quiero que hagas alguna clase de ejercicio ligero. Tal vez caminar o nadar. Algo como eso estaría bien. Estoy seguro que Edward te ayudara con eso." Me sonrió y yo asentí con la cabeza.

"Yo también voy a ayudar. ¡Bella podemos caminar juntas!" Alice sonrió alegremente.

"Alrededor del centro comercial." Resople antes de que pudiera darme cuenta. No pude evitarlo. Le mire tímidamente, tratando de esconder mi sonrisa. La cara de Alice tenía una mueca enojada. Me empujo con el hombro y yo también lo hice. Bella reía con nuestro despliegue de inmadurez

"Suficiente ustedes dos." Carlisle nos amonesto como buen padre. "Bella si necesitaras cualquier cosa, lo que sea. Por favor ya sabes donde encontrarme. Eres joven y saludable, así que no hay nada de que deba preocuparme. Hasta ahora el embarazo va muy bien. Tus niveles de hormonas están bien, pero todavía es muy pronto para decirlo. Yo pienso que todo esta bien y seguiremos haciéndolo así."

Bella asintió y se recostó en la cama. Puse mi mano en su estomago, sintiendo el latido de corazón. Preocupada me vio a los ojos. Bese su frente suavemente. "Todo va a estar bien."

Cuando la dieron de alta, Bella se puso el suéter que Alice le trajo y se abrazaba a ella misma mientras la llevaba hacia el auto. La acerque a la patrulla deseando poder llevarla yo mismo. Pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que a Charlie no le gustaría la idea.

"Estaré atrás de ti." Susurre en su oído y la ayude a subirse. En sus ojos se veía tristeza, pero estaba tranquila.

Alice estaba justo atrás de mí, cuando yo llegaba a mi auto en el estacionamiento. "Llegara a su casa en cuarenta y cinco minutos, por si te quieres ir a bañara y a cambiar de ropa. Apestas"

"¡Cielos! Gracias Al." Resople, no me moleste a voltearla a ver. Por su tono de voz sabia que estaba sonriendo sarcástica.

"Apestas a leña quemada y a puma." Me siguió. "No es una combinación muy agradable."

"Esta bien, esta bien, me voy a bañar. ¿Cuarenta y cinco minutos? ¿Estas segura?" Voltee a verla. Estaba recargada contra el Mercedes de Carlisle, que estaba estacionado junto a mi auto. Me pregunto cuando llego ahí, pero no le iba a preguntar.

"Cuarenta y seis minutos y tres segundos. ¿Te parece lo suficientemente preciso?" Declaro sarcásticamente, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Si sabelotodo. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?" Le ofrecí y señale hacia mi auto.

"Gracias, eso me encantaría." Me sonrió y se subió al auto.

Espero hasta que salimos del estacionamiento para decirme lo que pasaba por su mente, incluso aunque yo la lo hubiera visto en su mente. "¿Podemos llevar a Bella de compras para el embarazo?"

"No estoy seguro si va a querer hacerlo pronto. Además, todavía no se ve embarazada." Vi hacia el camino. "Falta mucho tiempo para que se le note."

"Pero se le notara pronto. Lo va a necesitar antes de lo que te imaginas." Alice recordó la visión para que yo pudiera verla. Debió tenerla en el transcurso de la noche, y aunque no significara demasiado era agradable. Bella estaba de pie frente a mí, su estomago redondo por el embarazo. Sus brazos a los lados como si estuviera sosteniendo la barriga, su camisa estaba un poco levantada. Una sonrisa estaba en sus labios. Yo estaba arrodillado frente a ella mis manos en su vientre, estaba sintiendo los movimientos del bebe y yo sonreía de oreja a oreja. La visión me sorprendió de varias maneras. No sabía como sucedería eso, pero no cuestionaría a mi hermana. Alice vio lo que vio.

"¿Cuánto tiene ahí? ¿Puedes saberlo?" Le pregunte, pensando en que otras preguntas podría hacerle.

"No estoy segura, yo creo que seis o siete meses. ¿Se ve linda? ¿Cierto?" Alice sonreía emocionada. Nunca antes había hecho compras para una mujer embarazada y en sus ojos brillaba la diversión de un nuevo reto.

Sonreí para mí. "Ella es hermosa. Me pregunto por que nos vemos tan felices. Desearía poder saberlo."

Alice se encogió de hombros y salio del auto. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado. Lo hacia por inercia, ya ni siquiera necesitaba pensarlo.

Casi toda mi familia estaba en la sala, esperando a que llegáramos. Todos esperaban ansiosos por noticias. Esme corrió a mi lado en cuanto entre por la puerta. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Esta embarazada." Dije. No sabia que más responderle. Se podría tomar de diferentes formas. Algunos estarían felices, otros asustados, preocupado o incluso enojados.

Esme me abrazo, como lo haría una madre y beso mi frente. "Lo se, Carlisle me lo dijo. Lo siento. ¿Estas bien hijo?"

"Supongo. No estoy seguro." Me encogí de hombros, caminando hacia la escalera. Estaba exhausto, pero no seria yo el que tenía que sufrir con esto. Así que no me podía quejar.

"Edward…" Rosalie me llamo suavemente, apenas en un susurro.

Me detuve en las escaleras sin mirarla. "¿Dime?"

"Por favor dile a Bella que lo lamento. Y si hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar, lo haré."

Gire muy lentamente. Todos miraban a Rose sorprendidos y con la boca abierta. Rosalie estaba de pie en medio de la sala, en su cara se veía tristeza y bondad. Nunca la había visto de esta forma y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar.

"Gracias Rose. Nunca te había respetado como lo estoy haciendo en este momento." Le sonreí no sabiendo que mas poderle decir.

"_Lo digo en serio Edward."_ Me hablo en su mente, quería que solo yo lo escuchara.

"Se que lo haces. Y yo también lo digo en serio. De nuevo, gracias." Me di la vuelta y volví a subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Rose se sentía orgullosa de si misma y por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con ella. Había dicho algo correcto, ahora solamente tenía que hacerlo también.

"¡Oh! ¡Va a ser tan divertido comprar para la futura mama!" Escuche a Alice decirle a Rose y a Esme. Reí por lo bajo. _Mujeres__…_ El estrés estaba empezando a afectarme.

Me bañe tan rápido como pude y empaque una mochila con varios cambios de ropa. No sabía por cuanto tiempo estaría fuera de casa. Incluso el estar separado por poco tiempo de Bella hacia que mi cuerpo doliera y no estaba seguro de cuanto mas podría aguantarlo o si podría soportarlo. Estaba contento de que fuera fin de semana. No estaba seguro de poder estar separado de ella por algunas horas. La escuela estaba totalmente fuera de la discusión en este momento.

Me estacione atrás de su camioneta, deje la mochila en mi auto. Escuche los pensamientos de Charlie por un momento. El estaba pensando en los resultados de algunos partidos. Bella debía de estar bien, al menos tranquila.

Toque a la puerta, no queriendo entrar a la fuerza como la otra vez. Charlie me abrió, gruñendo señalando hacia la cocina, y el regreso a la sala. Seguía enojado conmigo, por alguna razón. Bella estaba sentada en la cocina y mordisquea unas palomitas de maíz y unos dulces.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Carlisle sobre la comida chatarra?" Le pregunte y me senté frente a ella.

"Bueno, tenia hambre y no hay comida. ¿Me vas a llevar al súper a comprar comida?" Me sonrió socarronamente mientras comía otra palomita.

Le aleje el tazón de palomitas. "No, primero te voy a llevar a almorzar y después te voy a llevar al súper. Ve y cámbiate, le voy a decir a Charlie a donde vamos."

Me miro sorprendida pero asintió con la cabeza y se fue rumbo a su cuarto. En realidad no quería hablar con Charlie, pero era mejor que solo salirnos sin avisar. Estoy seguro que nos encontraría y buscaría la forma de matarme.

"Jefe Swan. Voy a llevar a Bella a almorzar y después la llevare al supermercado." Me senté en el reposabrazos del sillón, mis manos sobre las rodillas. Estaba tratando de parecer despreocupado, pero de todas formas no le iba a dar una oportunidad de negarse.

"No creo que sea buena idea." Le quito el sonido a la televisión. _"Yo puedo llevar a Bella de compras si hace falta algo." _Pensó.

"Bueno, acaba de decir que tiene hambre y no hay mas que palomitas de maíz." Honestamente no estaba tratando de hacerlo sentirse culpable, pero de todas formas lo hice. Lo que sirvió a mi favor.

"Oh, tengo el dinero para la comida en-"

Levante mi mano, deteniendo su parloteo. "Charlie, esta bien no te preocupes."

"No necesito ninguna caridad." Estaba empezando a ponerse rojo. El Jefe Swan pensaba que yo era un muchachito rico y que no iba a aceptar nada de mí.

"No es caridad. Hago esto por Bella. Me gusta cómprale cosas, incluso aunque sean simples comestibles." Me puse de pie y empecé a alejarme demostrándole que la conversación se había terminado.

"El dinero esta en el gabinete. Bella sabe donde. Estoy seguro que lo va a tomar." El pensaba que yo estaba luchando una batalla perdida. Bella odiaba que le compraran cosas. Pero el no se daba cuenta que yo soy mas terco. Ella no se saldría con la suya incluso aunque quisiera.

Bella bajo las escaleras lentamente, cuidando no caerse. No podía quitar mis ojos de ella. Respire profundamente. "Wow."

**Continuara…**

**Hola**, bueno acabo de terminar el capitulo, no lo he revisado a conciencia asi que si hay algun error, mis disculpas. Gracias por sus mensajes y nos vemos el domingo.

**Ale Snape Li**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de** Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 14**

Bella se había puesto uno de los conjuntos que Alice le había comprado hacia unas semanas. Era una camisa de manga larga que le ayudaba a esconder sus rasguños de los brazos. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una falda de mezclilla azul. Traía unas botas negras de piel con un tacón bajo. Su cabello estaba recogido y unos rizos se acomodaban en sus hombros. Se veía asombrosa y no creo que lo intentara hacer a propósito.

En eso me di cuenta de algo; esta era la primera vez que la llevaba algún lado como primera cita. Una cita normal con una comida. Incluso aunque después fuéramos al supermercado, era mas de lo que habíamos hecho afuera de la escuela. Me sentía como un novio terrible. Debería de llenarla de regalos y llevarla a donde ella se le ocurriera. Solamente que no quería compartirla con el mundo, todavía no.

Tome su mano y la acerque a mi cuando termino de bajar las escaleras. Recorrí su mejilla con mis dedos, sintiendo su sedosa piel. "Por mucho tu eres la criatura mas maravillosa que he visto en toda mi vida."

Antes de que pudiera responderme capture sus labios en un beso apasionado. No me importaba que Charlie estuviera en la otra habitación. La acerque más a mí, con mis manos recorría su espalda y explorando sus labios. Sus brazos sujetaron mi cuello, se puso de puntitas para poderme besar. Sentía su corazón contra mi pecho y el del bebe contra mi estomago. La aleje sorprendido.

"¿Qué sucede?" Me pregunto un poco dolida por mi reacción.

"Puedo sentir…" Recorrí su estomago con mis dedos, no estaba listo para decir la palabra todavía. "Nunca había estado cerca de alguien… tu sabes. Me refiero, aprendí sobre el embarazo cuando fui a la facultad de medicina. No sabía que podría sentir o escuchar su corazón, hasta que el embarazo estuviera más adelantado. Su corazón debió de empezar a latir ayer o anteayer cuando yo me fui. El corazón empieza a desarrollarse alrededor de la semana cuatro y empieza a latir aproximadamente en la semana cinco, pero los humanos no pueden escucharlo hasta todavía mas adelante."

Puso su mano sobre mi boca, deteniendo mis divagaciones. "¿Fuiste a la facultad de medicina?"

Asentí, y hable incluso con sus dedos presionando mis labios. "Dos veces."

"Eres demasiado bueno para mí." Suspiro y fijo su vista en el suelo después de quitar sus dedos de mis labios.

"Te equivocas es al revés." Levante su mentón, obligándola a verme a los ojos. Se veía triste y lo odiaba.

"Yo pienso-" La calle rápidamente, besándola apasionadamente, pero esta vez la levante un poco de suelo, mis brazos solo un poco mas abajo de su trasero.

"Yo pienso que es hora de alimentarte." Bese su oreja suavemente, sin soltarla ni por un segundo. Ella se estremeció, sus brazos rodeándome.

"¡Adiós Charlie!" Dijo mientras atravesábamos la puerta. No pude evitar reír por lo bajo con su entusiasmo. Yo la seguía cargando cuando nos acercamos al auto.

"Me siento como una muñeca." Se rió suavemente y sus piernas colgaban.

"Entonces, ¿eso te haría MI muñeca?" Le sonreí juguetonamente y la senté sobre al cofre del auto. Ella se recargo sobre sus manos y se hizo hacia atrás y pretendía estar pensando, cerró los ojos frunció la nariz y después se encogió de hombros.

"¿Quieres que sea tu muñeca?" Balanceo sus piernas tratando de parecer inocente. Pestañeo rápidamente y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

"Eso es una pregunta tonta." Me recline para acercarme más a ella, tratando de mantener mi expresión seria. Sabía que no lo estaba logrando pero no me importaba. Esto era lo más relajado que había estado en horas.

Ella se vio aturdida por un minuto, después miro hacia sus piernas. Un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas. "Edward…" Suspiro mi nombre. Para mi desilusión, puedo decir que de repente se puso seria.

"¿Si Bella?" Me recline un poco más cerca, fijándome en sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

"Aun me amas incluso si…" No podía decir la palabra. Volteo a ver sus rodillas. El latido de su corazón se acelero. ¿Cómo me podía preguntar algo así?

"Nada en este mundo va a hacer que yo te deje de amar. Nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti" Tome su cara entre mis manos y empecé a besarla por toda su cara. Acaricie con mi nariz su quijada, respirando profundamente su esencia.

"Edward…" Suspiro mi nombre, su mano en mi hombro agarrándolo con fuerza.

"¿Si, mi amor?

"Realmente tengo hambre." Se ruborizo, se veía avergonzada. Se mordió el labio inferior, se veía adorable.

No pude evitar carcajearme con su dulce expresión. La ayude a bajarse del cofre la puse de pie, asegurándome de que estuviera estable antes de soltarla. "Lo siento, tu me distraes a veces. Especialmente cuando te ves de esta forma."

"¿Como?" Confundida miro su ropa.

No pude evitar acercarla mas a mí, con un brazo la acerque a mi cuerpo. Recline mis labios cerca de su oreja y le susurre suavemente. "Como la mujer más hermosa del planeta."

"Edward, solo lo dices por que si." Débilmente trato de alejarme, pero yo no se lo permití. Especialmente por algo tan falso como eso.

"No lo digo por que si." Dije con voz firme. "Solo te voy a decir la verdad. Y la verdad es…" Le susurre en su oreja otra vez y use las misma palabras que ella me dijo. "Tu me deslumbras."

Ella se estremeció y suspiro con mis palabras. Finalmente la deje de pie. Caminamos hacia la puerta del copiloto, mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Le abrí la puerta como un verdadero caballero haría, incluso aunque no estuviera actuando totalmente como uno. Me arrodille junto a la puerta una vez que ella estuvo adentro y gentilmente puse mi mano sobre su estomago. "Te amare, sin importar lo que suceda."

Ella asintió y se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Suavemente bese su mejilla, permitiendo que mis labios se quedaran un poco mas en su dulce piel antes de subirme al auto.

Sostuve su mano todo el camino al pequeño restaurante. Ella no quería nada elegante y la deje salirse con la suya. De todas formas ella seria la única que comería. Nos sentamos, y un cómodo silencio nos acompañaba, solo disfrutando nuestra mutua compañía.

Platicamos un poco mientras ella comía lo que fuera que era esa comida. Honestamente en realidad no sabía que era. Aunque ella parecía que estaba disfrutando lo que comía. No sabía mucho sobre comida, al menos de comida humana. Esta tan desconectado de ese tipo de temas. Hice una nota mental sobre comprar algún libro de comida o ver algún programa de cocina. Tal vez podría alguna vez prepararle una cena a Bella.

Había ido a un supermercado tal vez unas diez veces en los últimos cien años, y no era precisamente para comprar comida. Si necesitábamos algo siempre íbamos a tiendas especializadas en ello. Simplemente evitaba ir a los supermercados por el olor que era asqueroso. Esta era una nueva experiencia para mí. En realidad estaba nervioso cuando íbamos camino al supermercado. Con suerte y Bella sabría lo que estaba haciendo.

Permití que Bella tomara el mando en la tienda. Jalo un carrito de metal y empezó a caminar por los pasillos. Parecía que ya tenía una rutina para hacerlo, en primer lugar frutas y verduras, latas de conserva, carne, lácteos, congelados. Si no la conociera mejor, pensaría que estaba lanzando las cosas al azar.

"Realmente deberías de comer más frutas y vegetales ahora que estas…" Me calle, todavía no estaba listo para decir la palabra. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Estaba ocupada leyendo el reverso de una caja, sus ojos vagaban por las palabras.

"¿En realidad sabe bueno?" Señale con mi mano e hice una mueca.

Ella se rió. "Si, algunas cosas. Sin embargo no todo es para mí. Charlie tiene diferentes gustos que los míos."

"¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?" La seguía por el pasillo mientras ella empujaba el carrito, parecía que había millones de diferentes tipos de encurtidos.

"¿Comida completa o solo un platillo?" En realidad no estaba prestando demasiada atención y seguía echando cosas al carrito y buscando algo en especifico. Se veía muy determinada a encontrar ese algo. Se veía muy tierna.

"Ambas." Tome la lata de arriba, que ella trataba de alcanzar, la lance al carrito. Ella siempre era demasiado terca para pedir ayuda, y a veces se me hacia un poco frustrante.

"Supongo que depende de mi estado de animo." Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Estas evitando mi pregunta?" Me reí por lo bajo. Me detuve tras de ella, presionando mi pecho contra su espalda y mis manos en su cadera.

"No… es que solamente se que no te gusta esta clase de comida." Se ruborizo y se reclino hacia mí. Me pregunto por que se ruborizo. Tendría que preguntarle más tarde.

"Quiero saberlo. Por favor dímelo." Bese su cuello. "Quiero saber todo sobre ti."

"Ummm… bien, si es un día para estar de flojos me gusta un sándwich de pan blanco con pavo y queso, con un poco de crema agria y papas fritas de cebolla. Si quiero algo más elaborado me gustan los filetes, muchísimo. Me encantaba cuando era más chica hacer parrilladas. El cocinar en el exterior justo al crepúsculo. Teníamos papas horneadas, elotes a la parrilla, y un poco de helado para el postre." Sonrió con sus recuerdos. "Cuando era una niña pequeña y algo me entristecía, me gustaba un pan blanco con mantequilla de maní y una vaso de leche de chocolate. No lo he hecho en algún tiempo… me pregunto donde esta la mantequilla de maní." Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. No pude evitar reírme entre dientes de ella. En realidad estaba actuando como una hambrienta mujer embarazada.

"Voy a invitarte un día de estos a salir. Llevarte a una cita real. Algo agradable. Te voy a llevar a cenar y luego tal vez al cine. ¿Te gustaría?" Acaricie con mi nariz su cuello y respire su esencia.

"Me encanta todo lo que hacemos juntos. Lo único que importa es que este contigo." Se giro para estar frente a mí y me abrazo con fuerza por la cintura.

"_Oh por Dios. __Es Bella, __cielos__. __¿Que debo hacer? __Y esta abrazando a Cullen. Eso __es __raro__. __Yo__ soy __mejor __que__ el. Ella se __ve __feliz__. __No puedo creer que ya la dieron de alta del hospital. __Ayer realmente se puso histérica. __Tal vez debería acercarme y disculparme. Espero que no se ponga histérica otra vez." _Escuche los pensamientos de Newton que parecía que iban a un millón de kilómetros por hora, una vez que apareció en el mismo pasillo en el que nosotros estábamos. No me había dado cuenta que estaba en la misma tienda. Lentamente y con nerviosismo empezó a caminar hacia nosotros.

Abrace con más fuerza a Bella. "Alguien viene. ¿Quieres que lo aleje?" Le susurre e hice un movimiento con la cabeza hacia Mike. Ella giro su cara para ver y se ruborizo cuando lo vio.

"No. Necesito disculparme con el."

"De ninguna manera lo vas a hacer. El nunca debió de poner un dedo sobre ti. Tiene suerte de que no lo…" Me calle una vez que el llego a donde ya nos podía escuchar, trate de contenerme y no gruñirle como un animal.

"Cullen." Saludo secamente e inclinando su cabeza.

"Newton." Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y lo fulmine con la mirada. _Si __las __miradas __mataran__…._

"Bella, solamente quiero disculparme por lo de ayer." Quito la atención de mí y la fijo sobre ella.

Bella miro hacia abajo y jugaba con sus uñas de las manos. "No, es mi culpa. Lo lamento. He pasado por muchas cosas últimamente. No debí de haberme puesto histérica. Lo entiendes ¿Cierto?"

Mike simplemente asintió, no sabia que decir. Se movía incomodo en el mismo lugar, movía la botella de refresco nervioso de una mano a otra. "Supongo que nos vemos en la escuela."

"Aja, que tengas un buen día." Bella se despidió antes de empujar el carrito. Podía decir que estaba aliviada de alejarse de el.

"El piensa que sufres un trastorno de múltiples personalidades." Gruñí y escuche sus pensamientos mientras se alejaba. "Imbécil."

"No es tan malo." Suspiro y acomodaba el carrito. Bella no me veía, y podría decir que estaba molesta con sus pensamientos. No podía creer que lo estuviera defendiendo.

"Tu no tienes que escuchar sus pensamientos todo el día en la escuela." Me estremecí por algunos recuerdos. El pensaba de hacerles cosas obscenas a la mayoría de las mujeres de la escuela, incluidas maestras. También lo había pensado de Bella, si antes no era mi persona favorita ahora estaba en mi lista negra. Mi lista de ansiados asesinatos.

"Solamente es un chico normal. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?" Se encogió de hombros e hizo fila en la caja.

"Oh mi amor, eres tan ingenua. Los hombres, en especial los adolescentes son unos cerdos."

"¿Tu estas incluido en ese grupo?" Alzo la ceja y sonrió juguetonamente. Me detuve pensando por un momento en la respuesta.

Recline mi cara y acercándome a su oreja susurre. "Puedo no ser humano, pero sigo siendo un hombre."

Ella se rió y me empujo el hombro. El cajero nos veía con mucha curiosidad. Se preguntaba si éramos familiares o novios. Se preguntaba si ella estaba… disponible. Rodee su cintura con mi brazo y bese su cabeza, decidiendo detenerle rápidamente todos sus pensamientos y preguntas. El hizo una mueca con mi demostración. "Son setenta y dos dólares con treinta y dos centavos."

Antes de que Bella pudiera alcanzar su bolsillo le entregue al hombre un billete de cien dólares. Bella giro su cara hacia mí, me veía completamente… por falta de otra palabra: encabronada.

"No te invite para que me pagaras todo." Me dijo en un severo susurro, no quería hacerme una escena.

Recibí mi cambio y le sonreí al hombre. Empuje el carrito y me encamine hacia la salida y hacia el auto. "Y yo no vine, solamente para hacerte compañía."

"No tienes que hacer esto. Tengo el dinero." Trato de meter su mano al bolso otra vez, como si me fuera a obligar a aceptar el dinero. Eso jamás sucedería.

"Si no te detienes, voy a regresar y voy a comprar una cosa de cada articulo que tengan en la tienda." Declare mientras metía las bolsas en la cajuela del auto.

Esto afortunadamente la detuvo. Camino pisoteando con fuerza hacia la puerta de copiloto, se dejo caer en el asiento, refunfuñada y resoplando todo el camino. Se veía como una niña berrinchuda. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. No pude evitar sonreír con su enojo. Realmente era inocente y dulce. Bella tendría que aprender que no todas las veces te puedes salir con la tuya.

Cuando llegamos a su casa y cargue todas las bolsas eso la hizo hacer todavía más pucheros. Se sentó en la silla de la cocina, enojada como gato mojado. Charlie entro a la cocina y se fijo en Bella y luego en mí. Le sonreí triunfalmente. El estaba en completo shock. Negó con la cabeza y regreso a la sala. No quería estar en medio de esta pelea.

Acerque mis labios a su oreja, lo que en este día parecía ser mi cosa favorita para hacer. "¿Sabes? Con mas que haces eso, haces que tengas cada vez mas ganas de besar tus labios tan sensuales." Puse mi mano en su cuello y suavemente empecé a dejar ligeros besos en el otro lado del cuello.

Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza y su piel empezó a subir de temperatura bajo mis labios. Reclino su cabeza hacia un lado y su mano fue hacia atrás de mi cabeza. Suspiro y dejo de enfurruñarse. "¿Me ayudarías a guardar el mandado? Por favor." Me pregunto suavemente.

"Por supuesto." Le sonreí inocentemente mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Ella empezó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas, todavía un poco molesta. Estaba murmurando para si misma mientras acomodaba con fuerza las latas.

"Más te vale que me beses como hace rato. Eso es ruin. Haces trampa. Lo usas para tu propio beneficio. Estúpido vampiro." Caminaba con fuerza por toda la cocina, murmurando por lo bajo. Me pregunto si ella recuerda que yo puedo escucharla incluso si estuviera afuera de la casa.

Trate de no sonreír con su arranque. Para ser honestos era una de las cosas más tiernas que he visto. Yo sabia que realmente no estaba enojada, pero era tierno verla actuar tan… humana. Ella me recordaba un poco a mis hermanas cuando hacia eso.

"Mas tarde, te lo prometo que te besare de una forma que jamás podrás olvidar." Decidí picarla un poco más. Jale un poco la parte trasera de su camisa y recorrí con mis dedos su espalda descubierta.

"Edward todos tus besos son inolvidables." Susurro suavemente.

"¿En serio? Yo pensaba que tenia que mejorar muchísimo." Empecé a jugar con su cabello y quitándolo de su nuca. Se giro lentamente para encararme.

"No es justo. Tu tienes mucha mas experiencia que yo." Miro hacia el piso y por alguna razón se veía avergonzada, cosa que no debía ser así.

"¿Por que dices eso?" La cuestione.

"Estoy segura que has estado con docenas de mujeres. Yo nunca he tenido novio antes de ti." Se ruborizo con fuerza. Me había olvidado que todavía no habíamos platicado esa parte de mi vida. En ese sentido era tan sencilla y simple, que simplemente se me olvido decirle.

"¿Por que piensas que he estado con docenas de mujeres?" La presione. Me pregunto si daba esa impresión. Ella se encogió de hombros y se negaba a mirarme a la cara, así que yo continúe. "Bella, honestamente tu también eres mi primera novia. Nunca había salido con nadie."

Ella se veía completamente en shock. Desearía poder leer sus pensamientos en este momento. Era tan frustrante no saberlo, por que por lo que sea que estaba pasando por su cabeza, en ese momento se estaba ruborizando.

"Así que tu nunca… Seguro tu has…" Ella tartamudeo, y de alguna forma se ruborizo todavía más. No creí que eso fuera físicamente posible. Me tomo un largo momento para darme cuenta de lo que me estaba preguntando.

Si fuera un muchacho humano me habría ruborizado. Estaba sorprendido de que no me hubiera ruborizado de alguna forma. Que la sangre de los animales que comía de alguna forma no se asomara por mis mejillas. "No, no lo he hecho."

"Pero tu eres tan… viejo. Simplemente pensé… Bueno tu sabes." Tartamudeo y un poco sin aliento.

"Bella, hay algunas cosas que son muy importantes para mí. Puede que no tenga alma, pero si la tuviera quisiera asegurarme que puedo entrar al cielo algún día, así podría estar contigo, incluso aunque hubiera alguna oportunidad, la más pequeña de las oportunidades de hacerlo." Acaricie su mejilla y viéndola directamente a sus hermosos ojos.

"Edward por supuesto que tienes alma. ¿Cómo algo… alguien tan hermoso como tu, no podría tenerla?" Me cuestiono. Su seño fruncido, y molesta. Puedo decir que no le gustan mis creencias, pero no había nada que pudiera cambiar de ellas.

"Si soy hermoso, es por que es un disfraz para atrapar a mi presa." Mire hacia otro lado frustrado conmigo mismo.

"Edward, mírame." Me ordeno, su voz era fuerte. Lo hice lentamente. "Tu iras al cielo. Tú eres mi cielo. ¿Como no lo harías? Tú eres mi ángel."

"Bella ¿Como puedes decir eso?" En ese momento si pudiera estaría llorando. Si ella supiera todas las cosas que he hecho en mi vida. Todas horribles, terribles cosas…

"No seas idiota. ¡Ve lo que has hecho por mí!" Se estaba empezando a poner roja del coraje. "Edward, no te atrevas a hablar de esa forma de ti. ¡Eres sorprendente! Me mata que digas esas cosas sobre ti."

"Bella es como me siento." Susurre.

Aplasto sus labios contra los míos, callándome efectivamente, sus dedos enterrándose en mi nuca. Ella no se suavizo o disminuyo. El beso era apasionado y lleno de deseo. Podía sentir las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y mojar las mías por nuestra piel conectada. Me solté lentamente. "Bella…"

"Tú te mereces mas que el cielo. Tú te mereces más que yo. Una muñeca… rota." Sus lágrimas recorrían su piel y dejaban una húmeda huella. La hice llorar y me odie por ello.

"Lo lamento…" Sentía la culpa golpear con fuerza mi pecho. Me aleje de ella, incapaz de mirarla.

Ella vino atrás de mí y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos. Su mejilla calida presionaba contra mi espalda. "No tienes nada que lamentar."

"Si. Lo tengo. Te hice llorar." Baje mi cara y la cubrí con mis manos. Estaba haciendo todo mal con ella, y no sabia como arreglarlo.

"Tu no me hiciste llorar, llore por ti. No por que tú me lo hicieras. Quiero que seas feliz y se que no lo eres." Hablo con su cara enterrada en mi camisa, sus manos subieron a mi pecho.

Puse mis manos sobre las suyas, gire mi cabeza de lado para ver a mi amor. "Soy feliz, solamente estoy asustado."

"¿Asustado de que?" Sus ojos buscaron los míos, sus labios se fruncieron.

"Lastimarte. Perderte. No merecerte. De tantas cosas."

**Continuara****…**

**Hola a todos:** Bueno decidi darles una sorpresa y actualizar hoy en lugar de mañana. Lo que pasa es que acabo de terminar el capitulo y de una vez quise hacerlo. Estaba comparando esta edicion y la original y dejenme platicarles que la historia original el capitulo mas largo es de 3,759 palabras y en esta edicion el capitulo mas corto de lo que llevo es de 3,522 palabras. Asi que estoy muy orgullosa de que a pesar de que muchas ya la leyeron, me dan otra oportunidad y la vuelven a leer, y me apoyan y me dicen que hago un buen trabajo. Creanme que sus palabras hacen que las desveladas que a veces me doy para poderles cumplir con el fic y aun asi seguir con mi vida muggle valgan la pena.

Otra cosa que les quiero comentar o mas bien invitar, es que acabo de empezar con otra traduccion se llama "Arreglalo" y es de todos humanos espero que le den una oportunidad y les gsute.

Nos leemos el jueves y gracias por todo.

Ale Snape Li :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 15**

"Tu no vas a lastimarme." Declaro firmemente. Había completa confianza en su cara. Yo sabía que ella creía firmemente en eso. Desearía poder creerlo. Pero conocía a Bella, y sabia que nada de lo que le dijera la haría cambiar de parecer.

"Podría…" Gire mi cara hacia ella, levante su mentón para que pudiera verme directamente a los ojos. Mis ojos le mostrarían lo que realmente soy.

"¿Qué es lo que necesito hacer para demostrarte lo contrario?" Me miro, sorpresivamente para mí, una pequeña sonrisa aprecia en su cara.

"No estoy seguro de que haya algo que puedas hacer." Le dije con honestidad, reclinando mi cara contra su cabello y cerrando los ojos.

Ella suspiro suavemente. Después de un momento me empujo para que la pudiera ver. Se mordía el labio inferior, y me veía como si estuviera tratando de pensar en algo. De repente Bella giro su cara. "Hey papa vamos a ir a caminar." Ni siquiera espero que Charlie le contestara, me agarro la mano y me llevo hacia la puerta principal.

"¿Qué es lo que haces?" Le pregunte, siguiéndola. Estaba un poco preocupado, especialmente desde que se encamino hacia el bosque.

"Vamos a caminar, tontillo. Mantén el paso." Pisaba con fuerza a lo largo del denso camino trasero de la casa. El suelo seguía húmedo por la lluvia de hacia un rato, haciendo que todos los olores fueran mas penetrantes.

"¿Yo mantenerte el paso? ¿Bromeas?" Le bromee y la jale hacia atrás para que viera mi sarcástica expresión. Levante la ceja. Y ella rió un poco, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Si, tú. No estoy hablando con los árboles ¿o si?" Señalo con su mano atrás de mí para señalar su punto. Empezó a caminar más rápido, adentrándose más al bosque.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Le pregunte y me mantuve a su paso con facilidad.

"A un lugar con privacidad." Se detuvo junto a un árbol caído y se sentó en el. Estábamos fuera de la vista desde la casa. Ella palmeo a su lado y me sonrió. Lentamente me senté con curiosidad de que pasaría.

"¿Y por que necesitamos privacidad?"

"Quiero disipar todos tus temores." Se deslizo sobre mi regazo, rodeando con sus brazos mi cuello. En su cara había una pequeña y engreída sonrisa.

"Bella…" Susurre su nombre, no sabiendo que decir después.

"Déjame hacer esto Edward." Se giro suavemente, sentándose a horcajadas en mi cintura, la falda de mezclilla se subió un poco por sus blancos muslos. Puse mis manos en su espalda, protegiéndola de caerse. Ella apoyaba su peso sobre sus rodillas, lo que la hacia estar un poco mas alta que yo. Sus manos descansaban a cada lado de mi cuello.

"Eres asombroso." Ella me beso en diferentes lados mientras decía cada palabra, cubriendo mi cara de pequeños besos. "Tu me haces feliz. Tu me haces sentir completa. No quiero nada más que pasar el resto de mis días y noches a tu lado." Uso sus pulgares para levantar mi mentón, levantando mi cara un poco. "Confió en ti con cada célula de mi ser. Cuando me tocas me haces sentir amada y deseada, no desgarrada y desperdiciada."

Presione mi cara en su pecho, escuchando su latido de corazón. Ella me abrazo gentilmente, descansando su mejilla en mi cabeza. "No te merezco." Respire profundamente, su fuerte esencia me rodeaba.

"Edward, siento que estaba destinada para estar aquí contigo." Sus dedos se enrollaron en mi cabello e hizo que levantara la cara hacia ella. "Soy tan feliz por haber venido a Forks."

"Tantas cosas malas han pasado desde que llegaste. Yo hubiera pensado…"

"Todo valió la pena. Ahora te tengo a ti." Me beso y sentí todo el amor que ella me tenia. Me sentía calido y seguro en sus pequeños brazos. Recorrí con mis dedos su espalda lentamente, sintiendo cada centímetro de su glorioso cuerpo. Todo lo que quería era besarla por toda la eternidad, abrazarla, sostenerla y cuidarla. En ese momento supe para que fui creado.

Se deslizo por la corteza del árbol y la sujete de la cintura y la senté sobre mi regazo. Nuestros labios jamás se separaron, ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo. El breve pensamiento de ella lastimándose las rodillas fue totalmente abatido por su gloriosa y calida lengua. Sus saladas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas otra vez, preocupado me aleje. "¿Por qué lloras?"

"Por que soy feliz." Murmuro, sus labios buscando de nuevo los míos, sus ojos seguían cerrados. Presione mis labios contra los suyos, amando la sensación del frió contra el calor. Su aliento me golpeaba la cara, haciendo que mi garganta hormigueara. Ahora podía soportarlo, bien valía la pena. Devore sus labios, probando cada pedazo de su piel que podía. Libere sus labios, dándole oportunidad para que respirara, y recorrí su quijada. Ella estaba jadeaba con fuerza, su piel ruborizada y caliente, su corazón estaba latiendo con rapidez. Aparentemente ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo.

Mis dedos se escabulleron debajo de su camisa, recorriendo toda su espina. Ella siseo de sorpresa y me detuve rápidamente. "¿Te lastime?"

"No, eso se siente maravilloso. Por favor no te detengas." Susurro antes de mover su boca por mi cuello. Sus labios besaban mi piel ávidamente. Nadie me había hecho esto antes, y no estaba seguro de que hacer con mis manos, o con cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. Así que para estar seguro, masajee su espalda delicadamente. Cerré mis ojos y escuche ambos latidos de corazón, disfrutando la sensación.

"Deberíamos regresar. Charlie se pregunta a donde fuimos." Respire, sintiéndome completamente relajado. No quería parar, pero sabía que saldría a buscarnos si no regresábamos pronto.

Ella mordió mi piel, haciéndome saltar un poco."No me quiero ir. Me quiero quedar aquí."

"Bella…" Me reí. "Amor, te prometo que continuaremos esto después."

"Quiero continuarlo ahora." Se alejo un poco. Sus labios brillaban y sus ojos se veían radiantes. El rubor cubría sus mejillas, su corazón seguía acelerado. "Quiero que me toques." Declaro de pronto.

Esta vez, instantáneamente supe a que se estaba refiriendo. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas, tratando de pensar en la forma de no enojarla. "Bella-" Ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de terminar de hablar, se alejo enojada. Se levanto y empezó a caminar molesta hacia la casa. Estaba actuando infantilmente.

"Isabella Swan. Regresa aquí." Gruñí. Ella se giro y me saco la lengua. De nuevo gruñí y fui tras de ella. "Bella no quiero lastimarte. Tienes que entender eso. Se que todavía no estas lista para que yo te haga eso."

"Si lo estoy." Me gruño, obviamente estaba furiosa conmigo.

"Te deseo. Soy un hombre y te deseo con todo lo que tengo. Pero ni tú ni yo estamos listos para eso. Cuando te haga el amor, cuando toque tu cuerpo, quiero que toda tú seas mía. Quiero que te cases conmigo. Quiero hacer esto apropiadamente. Como tu lo mereces." La sujete de los hombros, girandole para que me viera de frente. Sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas otra vez, algo que ocurría cada vez que se ponía sentimental.

"¿Por qué esperar? Ya estoy arruinada…"

Gruñí. "¡DETENTE EN ESTE MOMENTO! Esa no fue TÚ decisión. Tu no estas ARRUINADA. Fuiste herida. Y si pudiera llevarme tu dolor lo haría. ¡Pero no puedo Bella! Tienes que sanar, y yo lastimándote mas, presionándote cuando todavía no estas lista, NO va a ayudar. ¿Y si lastimo al bebe? También puedo llegar a matarte. ¡Por favor Bella entiéndeme!" Por poco y grito. Sus ojos estaban en shock, sus labios temblaban. Mis manos estaban sosteniendo sus hombros. No podía creerlo me estaba comportando tan… enérgico con ella. Nunca lo había hecho antes y estaba un poco sorprendido conmigo mismo. Estaba a punto de suplicarle que me perdonara cuando ella me contesto a mis palabras furiosas.

"Lo entiendo." Susurro suavemente.

"No, no lo haces." Por poco y sollozo las palabras, en este punto ya me sentía un poco histérico. "Tu eres mi ángel. Haré lo que sea que necesites, pero no necesitas eso. Todavía no. Puede que no tenga alma, pero haré lo que sea para proteger la tuya."

"Te dije que jamás volvieras a decir eso." Bella susurro furiosa.

"Bella, es lo que yo creo." Declare suavemente, no podía verla a la car.

"¡DIJE QUE JAMÁS VOLVIERAS A DECIR ESO!" Grito con fuerza, y trato de alejarse de mí. Deje mis manos caer a los lados, cerrándolas en puños. Ella camino hacia la casa.

"¡Bella!" La llame. Pero ella no se detuvo. Golpee un pequeño árbol, haciéndole un hoyo en el tronco, las hojas cayeron a mi alrededor. Ella se giro por el sonido, abrió su boca sorprendida. Tenia que enseñarle mi fuerza. Ella tenía que tener una idea de lo que yo era capaz de hacer.

"No puedo arriesgarme de lastimarte." Dije con apenas la suficiente fuerza para que ella escuchara.

"Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar." Me contesto simplemente. Camine lentamente hacia ella, rodee su cintura con mis brazos.

"Déjame hacerlo a mi manera. Por favor. Te daré el mundo, pero quiero que todo sea de la forma apropiada. Déjame hacer las cosas especiales para ti. Déjame tratarte como la dama que eres." Bese su coronilla, queriendo más que nada que esta conversación se terminara.

"Eres extremadamente moralista para ser un vampiro." Suspiro contra mi hombro, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello. Reí por lo bajo y sonreí un poco. Estaba feliz de que ella de alguna forma pudiera bromear sobre esto. Puedo decir que ya no estaba enojada conmigo.

"Lamento todo." Murmure y la apreté contra mi un momento.

"No. Debería estar agradecida. Eres un perfecto caballero." Levanto su vista hacia mí y suspiro. Podía decir que estaba un poco desconcertada por esto. Le sonreí y recargue mi frente contra la de ella. "Supongo que me tengo que acostumbrar."

"Si, y lo harás." Le dije.

La acune entre mis brazos y la cargue de regreso a la casa. Ella cerró los ojos y descanso contra mi pecho. "Estoy un poco cansada." Admitió susurrando. No podía culparla, si yo hubiera pasado por lo que ella ha pasado en el ultimo mes, yo también estaría exhausto. Diablos yo estaba cansado y solo era un testigo de lo sucedido, pero no quería que ella lo supiera. Ya tenía mucho por que preocuparse.

"Entonces déjame llevarte a la cama." Le sonreí inocentemente, tratando de aligerar de alguna forma la atmósfera.

"No te burles." Murmuro con una mueca sarcástica.

Resople y abrí la puerta delantera cuidadosamente. Camine por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Charlie volteo cuando se dio cuenta de que entramos. Cuando se percato de que estaba cargando a Bella se levanto del sillón como si tuviera un resorte.

"¿Qué le sucedió?" Grito corriendo hacia nosotros. Charlie ya se estaba imaginado como matarme, si de alguna forma yo la había lastimado.

"Papa, solamente estoy cansada. Y aparentemente Edward es tan caballeroso que no me permito caminar." Bella sonrió de lado, sus ojos jamás se abrieron mientras hablaba.

"Oh, uh… um… esta bien." Charlie se veía confundido, no sabia que mas decir. Su mente era un embrollo hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de algo. _"¡Cielos! Ese __chico __es __fuerte__. __Ni siquiera esta sudando ni una gota."_

"La voy a llevar a su cama, para que tome una siesta. Ha tenido un día muy largo." Pase a su lado sin darle oportunidad de que me contestara. Bella se acomodo entre mis brazos, mientras subía las escaleras.

"Tu padre se pregunta si tengo alguna clase de poderes mágicos para mantenerte así de tranquila." Resople. "Necesita conocer a Jasper." Medite.

"¿Por que dices eso?" Me pregunto y me miro mientras la recostaba sobre la cama. Las luces estaban a pagadas y aun así podía ver que ella trataba de buscar mi mirada.

"El puede controlar y modificar las emociones de las personas, y algunos animales. Depende de lo que sea." Le explique mientras jalaba la cobija para cubrirla, arropándola con amor.

"¿Es empático?" Bella se veía un poco confundida. Estaba sorprendido de que ella supiera la palabra. La mayoría de las personas no la conocían.

"Exactamente. ¿Sabes? Eres una chica muy lista." Bese suavemente su frente. "¿Ya te tomas el día de hoy tu vitamina?"

"Si. Esas cosas parecen vitaminas para caballos." Murmuro se veía un poco molesta.

Me reí y bese su mejilla. No podía tener suficiente de su sabor, pero sabia que no podía quedarme ahí para siempre. "Será mejor que me vaya, o al menos aparentar irme."

"No." Me ordeno suavemente. Yo ya sabia de este momento que me lo iba a discutir y lo iba a hacer muy difícil.

"Bella ¿Y que hacemos con tu papa?" La cuestione. La última cosa que quería era tentar a que el Jefe Swan me disparara, o al menos darle una razón para hacerlo. Y el estar acostado en la cama de su hija sin duda era una razón de peso.

"Me importa un demonio lo que el diga. Tu te quedas." Se acomodo en la cama y palmeo en el colchón como lo había hecho con el árbol caído para invitarme a su lado. Ahora sabía que no podría discutir con ella. De todas formas no quería hacerlo.

Me moví atrás de ella y me acosté, se acurruco más cerca de mí. Bese su nuca cuidadosamente. "Si tu padre trata de matarme, te voy a culpar." Le susurre y ella rió por lo bajo. Suavemente empecé a tararearle en su oreja. Lentamente su cuerpo empezó a relajarse contra el mió. "Mañana te voy a invitar a salir. Necesitas tener unos momentos agradables. Quiero llevarte al cine y a cenar. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Mh hmmm…" Suspiro y asintió con la cabeza antes de caer dormida.

Podía sentir mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo y ya sabia que seria Alice. Debió de ver la visión de que a invitaría a salir en una cita. Rápidamente saque el celular de mi pantalón, con cuidado de nos despertar a Bella y lo puse en mi oreja. "¿Qué?" Susurre hosco.

"¡Es una idea genial! Oh, ¡Tráela a la casa y la arreglamos aquí! Rosalie y Esme ya dijeron que me van a ayudar. ¡En este momento nos vamos de compras! ¡Se va a divertir muchísimo! Reservare en 'La Rustica' y estaba pensando en rentar una sala del cine para ustedes solos. ¡Eso sera tan romántico!" Balbuceaba con rapidez.

"¿Rosalie dijo que ayudaría? ¿Gustosamente? ¿Sin más presión de nadie?" Pregunte sorprendido y cortando su monologo. Esme, si lo creo, es muy ella, pero ¿Rosalie? Honestamente jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

"Aja, fue su idea de traerla aquí. Yo pensaba en arreglarla en su casa, pero Rose tiene razón, aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Y va a ser mucho más fácil. ¡Va a ser muy divertido!" Probablemente ella estaba saltando de emoción. Me preguntaba como Jasper podía aguantarla. Ella era mi mejor amiga y aun así a veces no podía tolerar estar cerca de ella cuando tenía sus arranques de hiperactividad.

"Bien, pero depende de ella. Si dice que no, no la voy a forzar a ser su juguete." Murmure.

"Ella dirá que si." Alice dijo con confianza. "Ella quiere agradarnos."

"Por favor no la torturen." Suspire, sabiendo que probablemente eso harían.

"No lo haremos. Será divertido, como ya lo había dicho. Oh por cierto, vamos a cómprale de una vez un vestido para el baile de fin de curso, así que mas te vale pedírselo." La voz de Alice al final fue muy firme, casi como si por alguna razón me estuviera sermoneando.

"Aja, si como no. Ella va a decir que no a eso. Así que mejor ni te molestes en comprarlo." Mire dormir a mi hermosa novia. Sabía como evitaba ir a bailar cuando un chico se lo pedía. Sabía que ella me quería, pero tenía sus razones para no ir, no irían a cambiar. Ella odiaba bailar.

"Bueno, ¡Pues mas te vale que trabajes en eso y la convenzas! La pienso llevar aun si grita, patalee y la tenga que llevar arrastrando. Se va a divertir. Necesita tener todas la experiencias que pueda antes de que ya no pueda hacerlo."

"Alice detente. Pensare como preguntarle." Murmure enojado al teléfono.

"¡Ella dirá que si!" Alice declaro antes de colgar el teléfono. Volví a guardar el celular en mi bolsillo. Estaba tentado a destrozarlo si con eso dejaba de escuchar otra de sus locas llamadas. Pero sabía que no lo haría, si no ella me compraría otro nuevo.

Así que me puse a pensar por un tiempo en el baile de fin de curso. Era muy pero muy tentador el imaginarme a Bella con un vestido de gala. No estaba seguro si ella ya hubiera ido a algo así antes. Estaba casi seguro que me diría que no. Acaricie su cuello con mi nariz, y respirando su esencia. La idea de bailar con Bella me parecía como si fuera el paraíso. Alice tenía razón, ella necesitaba tener esa clase de experiencias. Estaba confundido.

Decidí hablar con ella en la mañana. Al menos preguntarle. Si decía que no, bueno no habría problema. No estaba seguro si ella estaba lista para algo así. Acaricie suavemente su espalda. Estaba sorprendido de que Charlie no haya subido para vigilarnos. Por supuesto que lo pensó, pero decidió no hacerlo, no quería enojar a Bella y que le hiciera una escena. Por supuesto tenía razón de pensarlo.

Empecé a pensar que sucedería con Bella en los siguientes meses. El embarazo seria complicado, incluso más si en la escuela la veían fijamente. Y ella no necesitaba eso. Casi tenia todos los créditos para graduarse, solo le faltaban cuatro: Matemáticas, Ingles, Ciencias y Educación Física. Estoy seguro que podría persuadir al director con ayuda de mi padre, de que tomara una clase básica de Medicina en lugar de Educación Física. Con sus antecedentes de torpeza Educación Física no era saludable ni seguro para ella. Tal vez podríamos ir a clases de verano juntos. Eso la calmaría de no ir a dar a luz en medio de la clase para el siguiente ciclo escolar. Para cuando las clases de verano terminen ella tendrá varios meses. Y los últimos se suponen que son los más complicados. También ella terminaría la escuela para cuando cumpla dieciocho años.

Otro pensamiento se arremolino en mi cabeza. Matrimonio. Quería estar con ella para siempre. Quería ser suyo. De eso estaba completamente seguro. Piense en la visión que Alice vio cuando la conoció. Bella convertida en vampiro, pero lo más importante como mí esposa. 'Mí Esposa' 'Mí Mujer' ¿Como podría realmente ella querer eso? Presione mi cara en su cuello, cerrando los ojos. Decidí lo que quería.

"Un día me casare contigo" Susurre, más para mí que para alguien más. Eso lo hacia cierto de alguna forma, solo importaba cuando seria. Eso era en lo que pensaría después. Aunque lo más importante es que primero me diga que si.

Se despertó después de una hora más o menos, y completamente descansada para mi sorpresa.

No parecía que hacia un día estaba en el hospital. Parecía que habían pasado años de eso. De alguna forma todo había cambiado.

Mire a Bella mientras preparaba la cena para ella y para Charlie. Tarareaba por lo bajo mientras trabajaba, y lanzándome miradas cuando pensaba que yo no la veía. Era tan dulce que me hacia sonreír que yo no era el único que hacia eso.

Al igual que las anteriores noches, hice la escena de que me iba. Moví mi auto a un sitio seguro y trepe por su ventana. Cuando entre ella no estaba en su habitación, así que me quite los zapatos y la espere acostado en su cama. Cuando entro, hizo que se me detuviera la respiración. Sus hermosos labios formaron una sonrisa.

Bella estaba húmeda por el baño, su cabello colgaba suelto, balanceándose atrás de su cuello. Traía puesto un camisón de algodón que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. El material tan delgado se pegaba a su cuerpo y no pude evitar quedarme viéndola fijamente. Ella no trataba de ser sensual o hermosa, solamente lo era. Se metió a la cama junto conmigo, y se acostó contra mi pecho.

Esa noche, en lo único en que podía pensar era en el matrimonio. ¿Querría casarse conmigo? La deseaba, ahí no tenia ninguna duda sobre eso. Apenas nos habíamos convertido en pareja, pero yo sabia que ella era para mí. Ella era mi vida. Y quisiera poder sujetarla entre mis brazos cada noche y no tenerme que esconder en el closet como un adolescente humano calenturiento. Quería ser un hombre, su hombre. Pero ¿Qué más podría traer este matrimonio?

Deslice mi mano sobre su estomago, escuchando los dos latidos de corazón. ¿También podría ser el padre de este bebe? Era un pensamiento fascinante. ¿Se quedaría con el bebe? ¿Ella lo podía amar? Ella no quería arrebatarle la vida, así que podría haber una oportunidad. ¿Tendría una mejor vida con nosotros? Si, yo quería eso. Pienso… no… estoy seguro. Quiero al menos tener la oportunidad, si así lo quiere ella. Amaría a esta criatura por el simple hecho de ser parte de Bella.

**Continuara…**

**Hola **a todos, crei que no tendria listo el capitulo, pero lo bueno es que lo alcance a terminar. Espero que les guste, por cierto no lo cheque, asi que si tiene algun error, mil disculpas. Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos los mensajes que me han dejado, realmente los aprecio. Nos vemos el domingo y un pequeño comercial para las que no sepan estoy con otra traduccion que se llama **"Arreglalo"** por si se les antoja leerlo es todos humanos. Gracias y nos leemos el domingo.

**Ale Snape Li** :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de** Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 16**

Cuando escuche a Charlie acercarse a la puerta de Bella me escondí en el closet, otra vez. En realidad el no quería molestarla, pero sentía que necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que hacer algunas cosas pendientes, y quería preguntarle si le gustaría acompañarlo. Honestamente el quería que ella se negara. El estar cerca de ella ahora era muy estresante para el y no sabia como actuar con ella.

"Bells, cariño, despierta." Se acerco para tocarle el hombro pero se arrepintió. Recordó la última vez que la había tocado y como había reaccionado Bella.

Bella se giro lentamente, sus manos me buscaban en la cama, sonreí para mí. Yo quería estar ahí para ella cada vez que se despertara y aparentemente ella quería lo mismo. Levanto la mirada y vio a su padre, luego gruño suavemente, y se acomodo otra vez en la cama. Obviamente todavía era muy temprano para ella. "¿Qué necesitas papa?"

"Hoy necesito hacer varias cosas pendientes. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Voy a ir a ver a Billy"

Ella negó con la cabeza, "No, gracias. Voy a salir en la noche. Así que quiero tener un tiempo para arreglarme." Murmuro contra su almohada. Yo honestamente estaba sorprendido de que lo recordara. Cuando le pregunte estaba más dormida que despierta.

"¿Con quien?" Charlie cuestiono. Ya sabía la respuesta y no le agradaba. No sabía por que le molestaba. Deseaba que fuera con Alice o con alguna otra chica.

"Por supuesto con Edward. Anoche el dijo algo sobre una cita. No se exactamente que vamos a hacer." Su cara seguía enterrada en la almohada mientras hablaba. Bella no podía ver que los ojos de su padre refulgían cuando dijo mi nombre.

"¡Bells, no estas lista para eso! No es sano…" La cara de Charlie estaba roja de furia. En su semblante se veía la furia. Tendría que tener cuidado con su presión sanguínea, no debería enojarse de esa forma. No era nada saludable.

"Voy a salir esta noche." Ella declaro, no era una pregunta o un permiso. Por la forma en que lo dijo podría decir que estaba lista para una pelea. Ninguno de los dos se iba a retractar fácilmente. Los dos eran igual de tercos y yo sabia que ella siempre se había hecho cargo de si misma antes de que todo esto pasara.

"Isabella Swan, tu no vas a salir esta noche." Gruño enojándose en el momento. El era el Jefe de la policía y no estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran ordenes o que la gente no hiciera lo que el decía. Bueno y no poder hacer algo para que lo obedeciera. Pero no era como si pudiera esposarla y meterla a prisión.

"Sabes, yo pienso que después de todo me voy a quedar con Alice." Se levanto rápidamente de la cama, y se arrodillo junto a la cama para sacar algo de debajo de ella. Era una mochila vacía.

"¡Mañana hay escuela! ¡No vas a salir!" Le grito. Con su furia, su mente era un caos, estaba tratando de pensar racionalmente pero no lo lograba.

"No. Lo lamento si no te parece Charlie. ¿Habría alguna diferencia si fuera con Alice?" Ella le grito, su cara estaba roja.

"¡Por supuesto que la habría!" También le grito.

"¿Por qué?" Camino con fuerza hacia el, sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. Yo podía ver la diferencia, incluso aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con el. No le diría eso a Bella. No había necesidad de enojarla todavía más.

"¡Por que ella es una chica! Edward es… es…" Tartamudeo, en su mente tenia muchos calificativos nada agradables para mí, pero no los diría en voz alta.

"¿Un hombre de verdad? Pienso que esas son las palabras que estas buscando. ¿Me estuvieras haciendo esto mismo, dos meses atrás?" Levanto las manos. Ella tenía razón. Probablemente el no lo hubiera hecho.

"No. Pero ahora es diferente." Su cara estaba morada. Yo estaba sorprendido de que lo admitiera en voz alta. Yo nunca lo hubiera hecho si estuviera en su posición.

"¿Por que? Oh, ¡Tal vez por que fui una IDIOTA y camine yo sola y… y… tú sabes! ¡Y ahora estoy EMBARAZADA! Edward no me hizo esto y ahora quieres castigarlo por ello." Su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón estaba acelerado. Quería salir del closet y calmarla, pero sabía que no haría ningún bien.

"No es sano que pasen tanto tiempo juntos." Gruño por lo bajo.

"Bueno, pues lo amo y mas te vale que te acostumbres a la idea. Somos un mismo paquete, tómalo o DÉJALO." Le grito la última parte.

"¡Estas castigada!" Le dio la espalda. Charlie no sabia que decir. Estaba completamente anonadado. Sabia que Bella sentía algo fuerte por mí, pero no creía que fuera amor. Pensaba que estaba muy chica para eso.

"¡Me lleva la fregada! Tomare eso como un 'Déjalo'. Sacare todas mis cosas para el final del día." Fue hacia su cajonera la abrió y empezó a sacar la ropa. Al menos no abrió el closet. Ella debía saber que me estaba escondiendo, y no había muchos lugares en su habitación para esconderme.

"¡Bella! No puedes irte ahora. No manejaras hasta la casa de Renee. Ella esta hasta Florida. Al menos déjame comprarte un boleto de avión si te piensas ir." Giro sobre sus pies y la encaro otra vez, apenas y podía decir las palabras.

"¿Quién dijo que voy a regresar a casa de mama?" Bella siseo y aventó al suelo toda la ropa que traía en las manos.

"Bella, no te vayas." Susurro. Tenía roto el corazón. Sentí lastima por el y en cierta forma entendía por que trataba a Bella como un bebe. Nunca había visto a Bella actuar de esta forma. Estaba tan enojada. Estaba un poco irracional.

"Entonces déjame crecer, lentamente. Necesito salir y divertirme. Necesito ser un adolescente mientras todavía pueda, por que no va a durar para siempre. No puedo pasar de niño a adulto en un segundo." Suspiro y se tallo la cara con las manos. Lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

"Solamente no quiero que salgas lastimada."

"Ya fui lastimada y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo. Déjame tratar de sanar a mi propia manera." Susurro y se acerco a Charlie, trato de tocar su hombro, pero se detuvo. Era difícil para los dos demostrar sus sentimientos.

"Lo se." Gimió. Se sentía impotente por ello. Desearía poderle decir, que a mi me gustaría poder llorar. Los humanos no sabia el privilegio que tenían de poderlo hacer.

"Esta noche, voy a salir a cenar y a ver una película con Edward. Regresare a casa a las diez. Te dejare la cena antes de irme. Pero no importa que, voy a salir." Finalmente toco su hombro.

"Me malcrías demasiado. Que te diviertas esta noche. Voy a ir a visitar a Billy. Probablemente no regrese en todo el día. Nos vemos en la noche Bells." Murmuro derrotado. Odiaba esto y la forma en que se sentía. Odiaba verla tan enojada. Necesitaba estar solo para poder llorar. Antes de que Bella llegara a Forks el no había llorado en años. Y desde que ella regresara el ya había llorado cuatro veces.

Bella cerro la puerta cuando Charlie salio. Se apresuro al closet y abrió la puerta con fuerza. Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y lloro en mi pecho. "Soy una hija horrible. No se por que hice eso."

"Bella, estas muy emocional en estos momentos. El estar bien, no te preocupes." Acaricie su cabello y lo bese.

De repente sus rodillas le fallaron y la acune entre mis brazos antes de que se golpeara contra el piso. La lleve a la cama y la recosté suavemente. "No deberías enojarte tanto. No es bueno para ti, mi amor."

Suspiro. "No pude evitarlo. No se por que, solamente sentí como… ¡ugh! ¡No lo se! Un minuto quiere que le prepare la cena y al siguiente quiere que este peinada de colitas y juegue con mis muñecas. No hay un termino medio."

"Puedo imaginarte peinada de colitas." Le dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Funciono, me sonrió antes de dejarse caer sobre su almohada.

"¿Así que empecé una pelea por nada?" Cerró los ojos y se tallo la cara con las manos.

"No. No lo hiciste. Te voy a invitar a salir en la noche, ¿te agrada la idea? O nos podemos quedar en casa si así lo deseas." Acerque su pequeño cuerpo al mió y le acariciaba suavemente su cara. Su latido de corazón finalmente se estaba normalizando. No era bueno para ella ni para el bebe que se elevaran.

"Sácame de aquí." Susurro, se levanto sobre sus codos. Sus labios buscaron los míos, su pequeña mano se acomodo en mi nuca y yo bese sus lágrimas hasta quitárselas.

"Lo que desees." Me aleje, besando suavemente su frente. Mi celular empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, causando que gruñera suavemente. Ya sabía quien seria.

"Tráela a las dos en punto. Ah y trabaja en lo que te dije anoche." Alice dijo tan pronto como abrí el teléfono, no me dio ni oportunidad de decir 'Hola'.

"¿Y que si te digo que no vas a poder poner tus malévolas garras sobre ella?" Sonreí de lado en el teléfono.

"Entonces yo te diría que de todas formas yo voy a ganar, Esme y Rosalie están de mi lado. ¡Y ganare! Tráela a las dos. Edward ¡A las dos en punto!" Colgó y yo gruñí al teléfono y lo cerré. Honestamente estaba sorprendido de no rómpelo por la fuerza que use.

"Perverso duendecillo de cuento." Murmure para mí. Bella rió suavemente, y tomo el celular de mis manos.

"Ruidoso, perverso duendecillo de cuento." Me beso los labios con una sonrisa. "¿Entonces a las dos?" Acaricio mi mejilla con sus dedos, su cara estaba a cinco centímetros de la mía.

"Puedo decirle que se pierda, si así lo quieres." Le sonrei y puse mi mano en su mejilla.

"No." Beso mi cuello. "Ire con gusto. Pero con una condición." Beso mi hombro a través de mi camisa, su mano descansaba en mi cadera torturándome.

"¿Cuál es?" La mire confundido. Sabía que lo estaba por que su boca era la que no me permitía pensar con claridad. Era maravillosa y tentadora. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso suavemente, dejando una sensación como si me quemara. Me sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

"¿Dime en que tienes que trabajar conmigo?" Capturo mis labios, pero solo por unos momentos por que regreso su atención a mi cuello. _Ella me estaba seduciendo y estaba funcionando. _Pensé para mi totalmente asombrado.

"Um… uh… Bueno..." No sabía como decirlo. Me estaba dificultando el pensar. Sabia que debía detenerla, pero me gustaba mucho lo que hacia. Sabía que en el futuro probablemente esto seria un problema, pero no encontraba suficiente energía para preocuparme en este momento.

"¿Si Edward?" Me sonrió haciéndose la inocente. Bella sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

"Estas haciendo trampa. ¿Lo sabias? No deberías de ser capaz de hacerme esto." Murmure, disgustado por mi falta de control, mientras mis brazos rodeaban su pequeña cintura.

"Oh, dime. ¿Por favor?" Hizo un puchero, bromeándome. Sus cambios de humor eran sorprendentes. Tendría que aprender como manejarlos. Aunque no me molestaban, valían la pena solo por estar cerca de ella.

"Yo…" Tartamudee. ¿Por que estaba tan nervioso? ¿Qué seria lo peor que me diría? "Quiero acompañarte al baile de fin de año. ¿Por favor?" Dije suavemente, diciendo con cuidado cada palabra. Es como si esperara que me gritara o me golpeara, pero estaba en silencio. Se vio un momento pensativa antes de contestar.

"No puedo bailar." Susurro con ojos tristes. "¿Y quieres ser conocido como el chico que llevo a una embarazada al baile?"

"Me importa un demonio lo que esa bola de idiotas, descerebrados, cerrados de mente piensen. Y pienso que puedes bailar, solo que tienes miedo de intentarlo." Bese su frente tratando de consolarla.

"Edward entiendo si quieres dejar de verme." Susurro y se negaba a verme a la cara.

"Deja de darme salidas. No las quiero ni las necesito. Quiero estar a tu lado. Así que detente y deja de hacerlo, ¿De acuerdo?" Distraídamente recorría su estomago con mis dedos. El pequeño latido de corazón se estaba haciendo más fuerte. "Ven al baile conmigo. Dame el honor de ir con la mujer mas hermosa del colegio." Susurre las palabras en su oído.

"Edward…" Susurro mi nombre como una débil protesta.

"Di que si." Bese su labio inferior y viéndola directamente a los ojos mientras lo hacia.

"Si." Susurro. Presiono su cara en mi pecho.

"Gracias." Bese su coronilla. "Vamos a que desayunes algo."

A la una y media decidimos salirnos. Nos sentamos en un cómodo silencio en el Volvo durante el viaje. Sabia que Bella tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar, al igual que yo. Eran tantas cosas que no sabia como podría manejarlas. Bella se veía contenta, pero me di cuenta que se acariciaba el estomago. Me preguntaba si había pensado más en que quería hacer con el bebe. No había sacado otra vez el tema, así que decidí no hacerlo en este momento. No había prisa. Al menos teníamos otros ocho meses para que ella se decidiera. No había necesidad de presionarla en estos momentos para que tomara una decisión.

Alice nos esperaba afuera de la casa, cuando me estaba estacionando, saltando en el mismo lugar. "¡Ahí están! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?"

"Dijiste a las dos Alice." Bella rió y salio del auto. Estuve a su lado en un segundo, mis brazos rodando su cintura.

"Pero, ¡Hay mucho que hacer!" Alice le dijo, la lista de cosas llenaban su cabeza, mientras tomaba a Bella de la mano y la llevaba hacia la casa, lejos de mí.

"¡Cielos! Gracias Alice. Sabia que era fea, pero no tanto." Bella murmuro por lo bajo.

Alice se detuvo y giro hacia Bella. Sujeto a Bella de los hombros y la sacudió suavemente. "¡Tu no eres fea! Pero esta noche es especial y quiero que estés tan hermosa como eres en realidad. Y necesitas ser mimada." Alice termino suavemente, rodeando el cuerpo de Bella con sus brazos y dándole un fuerte abrazo. _"Puedo sentir el latido de corazón del bebe."_ Me dijo en su mente, viéndome sobre el hombro de Bella.

Asentí y camine atrás de Bella y puse mi mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención. "Si necesitas escapar, solo di mi nombre y estaré ahí." Bese su cabeza suavemente, no quería alejarme de ella ni por un segundo.

"Tú. Vete y arréglate." Alice me dijo mordazmente y entrecerró los ojos.

"Si, ama de todo lo malvado y rosa." Le gruñí. Alice sonrió sarcásticamente y me golpeo el hombro con fuerza.

"¡Es ama y señora para ti! ¡Ahora vete!" Tomo a Bella y la llevo hacia a su habitación antes de que yo pudiera replicar, prácticamente la cargo por las escaleras. Mire sus figuras desaparecer, suspire suavemente. De repente Emmett estaba a mi lado.

"_¿Cómo esta?" _Me pregunto.

"No lo se. Los cambios de humor son muy raros. Un minuto esta realmente enojada y al siguiente muy tranquila." Me encogí de hombros. "Algunas veces es difícil mantenerle el paso."

"Hermano, bienvenido a mi mundo." Emmett resoplo. "Todas son así." Dijo en voz alta.

"Rose te escucho." Sonreí para mí, con los pensamientos realmente enojados que pasaban por la mente de ella.

"¡Oh lo lamento Rosie!" Gimió. Ella le gruño desde el cuarto de Alice. No pude evitar carcajearme. Ella lo perdonaría, pero le gustaba hacerlo sufrir un poco. Esa era la historia de su matrimonio.

"Mas te vale ir a arreglarte antes de que las cuatro mujeres se te avienten encima. Eso si es espeluznante." Emmett me golpeo en el hombro riendo. Yo asentí y camine hacia las escaleras. Me detuve en la pared cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Alice. No debería estar escuchando, pero no pude evitarlo. Quería asegurarme de que Bella estuviera bien. Sabía que estaba a salvo de ciertas cosas con mi familia, pero no de todo.

"¿Estas bien cariño?" Esme le pregunto, su voz era suave. _Siempre como__ la __madre__. _Pensé para mí.

"Si, estoy bien, supongo. Es muy extraño. Es como si… Edward fuera una droga. Cuando estoy con el estoy calmada y feliz. Pero cuando no esta a mi lado siento como si el pecho me fuera a explotar."

"Estas enamorada de el." Rose le dijo, su voz era dulce y ligera. Podía ver en su mente como se veía Bella. Rose la vio por primera vez, como yo siempre la veía: hermosa e inocente.

"Lo estoy. Muchísimo. Y tengo miedo de perderlo" Solo podía imaginarme la tristeza de sus ojos mientras decía las palabras. Nos sentíamos de la misma forma. Yo estaba aterrado de perderla.

"El también te ama. Es muy feliz." Alice dijo prácticamente cantando. "Mas feliz de lo que lo jamás he visto.

"¿Cómo podría serlo? El no debería de cargar con mis problemas." Bella pregunto, su voz sonaba suplicante. "Nadie quiere soportar eso."

"En serio Bella. El tiene sus propios problemas. Todos los tenemos. El te ama." Rose dijo firmemente. Más tarde tendría que abrazarla y agradecerle.

"El no me va a querer. Voy a engordar y a ponerme horrible. Y no se que voy a hacer con el bebe." En este momento ella estaba llorando, su voz estaba estrangulada por las emociones.

"Bella" La cama crujió cuando Esme se sentó a su lado. "Conozco a mi hijo. A el no le importan las apariencias. El te ama por lo que eres y lo que sea que decidas el te va a apoyar."

"Y si… ¿Y si quiero quedarme con el bebe? No puedo pedirle eso, ni a ustedes. No puedo pedirle que sacrifique su tiempo o su vida por mí." Su voz tembló. "Un bebe es demasiado trabajo."

Otra vez vi la visión de Alice en su cabeza: yo frente a Bella, acariciando su redondo vientre. Ahora la entendía. Alice se sentó junto a Bella y le froto la espalda. "Entonces el te ayudara, en cada paso del camino. Confía en mí. Yo lo se." Podía imaginarme a Alice dándose unos golpecitos en las sienes mientras decía esto.

Recargue la cabeza contra la pared, tratando de pensar. También trataba de que mi cuerpo se moviera. Esta era una conversación privada y yo no debería haber estado escuchándola. Pero parecía que estaba clavado en mi sitio.

"Gracias a cada uno de ustedes. Son sorprendentes. Algún día quiero ser como ustedes." Susurro las palabras. Otra visión de Alice penetro mi mente. Bella, muerta, pero extremadamente hermosa, vampiro. Mi esposa.

"_¿Ya escuchaste suficiente, o quieres escuchar algo más?" _Alice dijo sarcásticamente en su mente. Ella sabía que yo estaba ahí y me sentí culpable por estar escuchando. Por supuesto que ella lo sabía que estaba ahí. Probablemente quería que yo lo supiera.

"Vamos Bella. Vamos a arreglarte para esta noche." Rose dijo amablemente. Ella estaba pensando en como deseaba que Bella tuviera un final feliz. Yo tenía la misma esperanza. Realmente necesitaba abrazar a Rose después. Lo merecía.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos:** gracias por seguir leyendo y nos vemos el jueves. Que tengan una excelente semana.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de** Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 17**

Me tome mi tiempo bañándome. Los baños siempre me ayudaban a mantener a raya las voces de mi cabeza, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, la conversación que escuche antes se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Pobre Bella llorando y yo sin poder entrar para consolarla. Desearía poder hacerle entender que no importa lo que suceda, yo jamás la dejare. Por que Bella no se daba cuenta de que yo la quería a ella y al bebe si ella así lo desea. Pensé que se lo había dejado muy claro, pero supongo que no fue así. Tendría que hablar con ella. Tal vez esta noche, si siento que es el momento adecuado.

Salí de la regadera y me seque con rapidez. Me puse unos pantalones negros y me acerque al estereo. Puse un cd y lo prendí. 'Rapsodia en Azul' empezó a inundar la habitación. Sonreí con el sonido del Jazz. Con la toalla blanca en mi mano me acerque al sillón y me senté. Lentamente seque mi cabello, pasando la toalla lentamente una y otra vez. Deje caer mi cabeza en el respaldo tratando de relajarme.

Escuche unos suaves pasos y podía decir que estaba descalza. Su dulce esencia lleno la habitación en cuanto entro. Ambos latidos de corazón estaban acelerados. Fije la vista y sonreí con la maravillosa vista que tuve. Bella traía una bata negra y por lo que podía ver nada más, le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su cabello húmedo, como el mió. Estaba ligeramente ruborizada y veía hacia las uñas de sus pies recién pintadas.

"¿Como lograste escaparte?" La bromee

Me sonrió sarcásticamente y acercándose lentamente. "Bueno, aparentemente Jasper y Emmett estaban a punto de ponerse a pelear y destruir algo. Rosalie y Alice fueron a controlar a sus maridos y Esme fue a proteger sus muebles. Estoy segura que vendrán a buscarme en cualquier momento."

"Bueno, entonces no desperdiciemos ni un segundo." Me moví a velocidad vampirica, pienso que la sorprendí un poco. Su corazón se acelero cuando la toque y le sonreí. La tome entre mis brazos y sin levantarla del piso, acerque mis labios a los de ella, los tome en un intenso beso. Ella respiro pesadamente, su esencia expandiéndose por mi cara.

"Por que no nos quedamos en casa y tu sigues vestido de esta forma." Rió por lo bajo después del beso, recorriendo con sus dedos mi desnudo torso. Finalmente recordé que no traía puesta ninguna camisa y me avergoncé. Enterré mi cara en su cuello, que estaba ligeramente húmedo por su cabello.

"Aun que sea muy tentador, quiero ver que te hará vestir Alice." Me aleje no muy convencido de hacerlo y fui hacia mi closet para buscar una camisa.

Se acerco atrás de mi y recorrió con sus uñas mi espalda desnuda. Escalofríos recorrieron mi espina. Bella dejo suaves besos por mis hombros, sus labios dejaban un calido camino. "¿Qué tan tentador es? ¿Cómo puedo persuadirte de hacerlo?"

"Tu dijiste que te podía invitarte a salir. ¿Por favor?" Susurre, tratando de al menos tener un poco de control. Si ella seguía haciendo eso, no dejaríamos esta habitación en días o tal vez semanas.

"¡Ahí estas! ¡Me preguntaba donde te habías metido!" Alice grito desde la puerta. Bella suspiro y recargo su cabeza contra mi espalda.

"Como si no lo supieras." Murmure. Alice me fulmino con la mirada. Gire completamente ignorando a mi hermana, y bese a Bella en los labios por un largo minuto. Con mis pulgares acaricie sus hinchados labios, sonriendo por el rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas. "Ve y arréglate y así podemos escapar juntos."

"Muy bien…" Se reclino hacia mi pecho y beso el lugar donde se supone mi corazón latiría, sus manos acariciaban mis brazos.

Alice sujeto a Bella y la arranco de mí lado. "¡VÍSTETE!" Me grito cuando iban a mitad de camino hacia su habitación. En este momento esta muy tentado de ir a rescatar a Bella, solamente para enfurecer a Alice.

Me puse una camisa blanca y la abroche rápidamente, tratando de distraerme. Me senté en el sillón. La canción ya no era tan relajante como hacia rato. La cambie por otra canción: La séptima sinfonía de Beethoven. Cerré mis ojos escuchando el piano.

"_¿__Puedo __entrar__?"_

"Por supuesto Carlisle." Jamás abrí los ojos, ni cuando conteste a su silenciosa pregunta.

"¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche?" Me pregunto sentándose a mi lado. En este momento no era mi padre, era mi amigo.

"¿No te dijo Alice? ¡Estoy sorprendido!" Abrí los ojos y lo vi sonreír.

"Lo hizo, pero no es a lo que me refiero." Contesto.

"¿A que te refieres?" Le pregunte, ahora prestándole completa atención, pero segui con mi cabeza recargada contra el sillón.

"_¿Le vas a decir tus planes para la escuela?" _Pensó para que nadie más escuchara. El sabía que no estaba listo para decírselo a toda la familia.

"Vi que Alice ya lo vio." Suspire molesto. Algunas veces el no tener secretos era muy molesto, pero si podía confiar ciegamente en alguien ese seria Carlisle

"Por supuesto que ya lo vio. ¿Acaso dudas que no lo haría?" Dijo sonriendo de lado. Puse los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que tenía razón.

"Si, voy a hablar con ella sobre eso. ¿Por qué?" Me levante y empecé a fajarme la camisa adentro del pantalón. Me quede a espaldas de el mientras le contestaba. No estaba seguro de lo que pensaba de mi idea y no quería decepcionarlo.

"_Pienso que es una excelente idea. Yo te ayudare, si lo necesitas. La clase de Medicina Básica puede ser arreglada para que vayan los dos." _Me dijo en su mente. Lentamente me gire hacia el y lo vi directamente antes de contestarle.

"Gracias padre."

Me sonrió y se puso de pie. Me sujeto de la mano. _"Pienso que es una pareja excelente para ti." _

"Yo también lo creo." Le sonreí y mire a mis pies. Me sentía un poco avergonzado, por cuanto amor y respeto que este hombre y yo sentíamos el uno por el otro. Algunas veces podía ser abrumador.

Estaba impaciente. Tenia que admitirlo eso era uno de mis peores defectos. Espere a Bella en mi piano. Recorrí con mis dedos las marfileñas teclas, tratando de aliviar mi aburrición. Toque varias canciones. Clásica, algunas de mi propia autoría y algunas canciones modernas. La música fluía sin esfuerzo del instrumento, que estaba perfectamente afinado. Eran las cuatro y yo ya estaba listo para irnos. Además, necesitábamos irnos para llegar a tiempo.

Escuche sus zapatos golpear contra las escaleras. También me di cuenta que no escuche a nadie más. Mi familia había desaparecido de la casa. _Que __sutiles__. _Pensé para mí. Gire lentamente sobre mi banquillo y estuve totalmente asombrado. Estaba para quitar el aliento.

Bella vestía un vestido azul marino que le llegaba a las rodillas, enseñando sus perfectas piernas largas. Una banda estaba anudada a su cintura, haciendo que su estomago se viera liso y su busto levantado. Cada centímetro necesario estaba cubierto perfectamente, pero el verla era totalmente pecaminoso, dándome pensamientos que ningún hombre debería de tener. Al menos ningún caballero, pero nadie podría o debería de verse tan bien como ella. Su mano se deslizaba por el pasamanos mientras bajaba y se sujetaba con fuerza, fue cuando me di cuenta de sus zapatos. Unos tacones altos también azules. De alto deberían de tener al menos siete centímetros de alto. ¿Acaso Alice trataba de matarla? Fui hacia la escalera solo para estar preparado para agarrarla en caso de cualquier cosa, pero de alguna forma logro llegar abajo sin caerse. Podía decir como se estaba concentrando para no tropezar. Su hermoso cabello bailaba tras su cuello mientras caminaba. Siempre que se lo dejaba suelto se le veía mejor.

No me di cuenta que la veía fijamente con la boca abierta hasta que ella finalmente hablo. "¿Tan mal?"

"Dios mió…" Murmure. "Eres tan hermosa. No te merezco."

Presiono sus labios con fuerza y su cara estaba totalmente ruborizada. Tome su mano y bese sus nudillos, ella rió por la bajo. La conduje hacia mi auto. Al subirme no podia quitar la mirada de ella. Ella nerviosa jugaba con su vestido. Adoraba como estaba sentada con los tobillos cruzados, como una verdadera dama lo hacia. Si la hubiera conocido cuando yo era un hombre joven, en un instante me hubiera enamorado de ella. Le hubiera rogado a su padre hasta agobiarlo que me diera la mano de su hija en matrimonio. Si ahora fuera humano, las cosas serian muy diferentes, pero no estoy seguro si serian mejores.

Sostuve su mano en la mía todo el camino hasta Seattle. Teníamos la reservación a la cinco en 'La Rustica' un pequeño y romántico restaurante italiano. Un humano normal jamás hubiera llegado a tiempo, pero ellos no manejaban como yo. Las pobres uñas de Bella estuvieron clavadas en mi mano cuando yo aceleraba todavía más. Cuando me estacione afuera del restaurante, se vio aliviada y un poco sorprendida.

"Si quieres ir a algún otro lugar, podemos hacerlo. No hay ningún problema." Me incline y bese su mejilla.

"No, es perfecto. Gracias."

El anfitrión no esperaba cuando entramos. Sus pensamientos no eran nada castos sobre Bella y me tuve que detener de gruñirle. Bella se veía muy bien, más que eso, pero no quería que otro hombre la viera. Ella se acerco más a mí cuando el nos llevo hacia nuestra mesa que estaba en un privado y nos dijo que nuestra mesera pronto vendría.

"¡Buenas tardes!" Los ojos de la chica vagaron en Bella antes de notarme a mí. Su sonrisa fue mas resplandeciente y a partir de ese momento solo se dirigía a mí. Era difícil el evitar poner los ojos en blanco. "¿Quiere escuchar los especiales de hoy?"

Señale con la mano hacia Bella. "¿Quieres escucharlos mi amor?"

La chica frunció el seño por un segundo antes de recuperar su cara seria. Bella asintió y la mesera empezó a citar una practicada letanía. Cuando termino de decirlo volvió a mirarme a mí expectante. "¿Qué le traigo de tomar?"

"¿Qué te gustaría?" Le pregunte a Bella, ignorando a la chica que teníamos frente a nosotros. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho molestándola. Además yo tenía algo mucho más hermoso que ver.

"Un Ginger Ale." Bella pidió suavemente, se estaba sujetando el estomago.

"Dos Ginger Ale. Gracias." La despedí. Se fue caminando furiosa por que la ignore. Pensaba que yo era demasiado guapo para estar con Bella, lo que yo no entendía. Ella debería de estar ciega. Algunas mujeres eran demasiado mezquinas.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunte gentilmente. Alcance su mano olvidándome completamente de la mesera, una vez que vi su cara de dolor.

"Estoy bien. Solamente hambrienta, eso creo." Dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Cuando la mesera regreso. Bella ordeno lo primero que vio del menú, realmente no se fijo bien en el y yo por supuesto decline pedir algo de comer. No había necesidad de desperdiciarlo.

"Si cambia de parecer, solo avíseme." Me guiño el ojo y yo sonreí con una mueca.

"Bueno, ¿no podía ser un poco menos obvia?" Bella resoplo cuando la mesera se fue.

"No se a que te refieres…" Trate de hacerme el inocente. No quería que por ninguna razón esa estúpida chica nos arruinara nuestra noche. Desdoble la servilleta y jugaba con ella con mis dedos.

"Si, lo sabes. ¿Estas apenado?" Presiono. Su mano descansando en mi rodilla bajo la mesa.

"¿A que te refieres?" La mire por abajo de mis pestañas. Ella me sonreía. Instantáneamente supe que ella sabía que lo estaba. Odiaba que las mujeres pensaran ese tipo de cosas sobre mí.

"Cuando te avergüenzas fijas tu vista a otro lado y escondes tu cara." Apretó mi rodilla, todavía sonriéndome. "No lo estés."

"A veces eres demasiado observadora." Vi hacia otro lado sonriendo. Estaba feliz de no poder ruborizarme. Si lo hiciera, mis mejillas estarían siempre tan rojas como las de Bella. Ella tenía ese efecto en mí.

Se mordió el labio, la sangre se agolpo en sus mejillas. Me estire y toque su piel, sintiendo la sangre correr bajo mis dedos. Ella cerro los ojos y descanso su mejilla contra mi mano.

"Tu eres tan hermosa, que a veces duele." Le susurre, viendo su expresión relajada.

"¿A que te refieres?" Abrió los ojos y levanto la cara.

"Me mata el no tenerte en este momento sobre mi regazo. Todo lo que quiero hacer en este momento es sostenerte y tocarte." Le sonreí, sus mejillas se ruborizaron con cada palabra.

"No puedo creer lo perfecto que eres." Sonrió y tomo mi mano acercándola a su boca, beso suavemente mis dedos manteniendo los ojos medios cerrados.

Yo iba a replicar, pero la comida llego en ese momento. La mesera volvió a coquetear por un momento antes de retirarse enfurruñada. Bella ya estaba comiendo su plato de ravioles con champiñones. Con cuidado llevo el tenedor a sus generosos labios, asegurándose de que ninguno cayera en su regazo. Me di cuenta que se había terminado su bebida así que se la cambie por la mía. De todas formas no es como si yo la necesitara.

En menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos ya habíamos terminado. Teníamos al menos media hora para llegar al cine, la tarde estaba pasando más rápido de lo que pensaba. La lleve hacia mi auto, sujetándola por la cintura. "Eso estuvo delicioso, gracias Edward."

"Te mereces lo mejor." Susurre en su cuello, dejando un camino de besos hasta su oreja. Para mí ella sabia como miel. Cuando llegamos al auto, la gire presionándola contra la puerta.

"¿Qué película vamos a ver?" Pregunto, recorriendo sus dedos por mi brazo.

"Es una sorpresa." Murmure contra su piel, mis labios devoraban su cuello. No sabía por que no podía mantener mis labios lejos de su piel. Todo sobre ella este día era abrumador.

"¿Edward…?" Suspiro, acariciando mi cabello con sus dedos.

"¿Si?" Murmure mientras atrapaba su oreja con mis labios.

"Si sigues haciendo esto, no vamos a llegar al cine." La sentí estremecerse suavemente, presionando su calido cuerpo contra el mió.

"Perdón…" Murmure alejándome. Estaba un poco avergonzado de mí. Me quite la chamarra y se la puse sobre su delicado cuerpo, no quería que se enfriara. Abrí la puerta del auto, pero ella no se subió.

"Yo no dije que eso fuera algo malo." Se paro de puntillas y me beso. Se alejo un momento y se subió al auto, asegurándose de que mantuviera mi vista sobre ella cuando se subió. Me tomo un segundo poderme recomponer. Moví la cabeza y fui hacia el otro lado. Ella seria mi muerte.

Cuando llegamos al cine, fui directamente a la taquilla. "Soy Edward Cullen y yo…"

La chica levanto la mano para detenerme. "Señor Cullen ya tenemos todo listo. La sala once ya esta lista para usted. Que pase una agradable noche." Miro a Bella que estaba de pie atrás de mí La chica pensaba que era muy romántico y deseaba que alguien hiciera eso por ella. Yo deseaba que fuera cierto, que esto fuera romántico.

Tome la mano de Bella y la lleve hacia la sala. Sus tacones sonaban mientras caminábamos. "Vamos Edward, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a ver?" Dijo en un tono suplicante y suave.

"La paciencia es una virtud." Le sonreí en una forma muy seductora.

"Una que nunca tuve." Murmuro viendo hacia otro lado molesta. Era difícil no reír y decirle que yo era igual. Pero estoy seguro que ella ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

La lleve a una sala vacía y ella miro alrededor, confundida por la falta de gente.

"La tenemos para nosotros solos." Declare y metí mis manos a los bolsillos. Ella giro para enfrentarme. En su cara había una enorme y brillante sonrisa.

"No tenias que haber gastado tanto en mí." Miro hacia sus pies, pero seguía sonriendo.

"Tu vales más que esto." Susurre.

"Todo lo que quiero eres tú." Rodeo con fuerza mi cuello con sus brazos, yo la sostuve por su pequeña cintura, acercándola más a mí.

"Ya me tienes." Me recline y susurre en su cabello. "Por toda la eternidad."

Se recargo en mí y pude sentir sus rodillas empezar a tambalear por segunda vez en el día. La cargue en vilo y la lleve hasta la última fila. Camine hasta en medio de las butacas y me senté con ella sobre mi regazo.

La sala se quedo a oscuras y ella se acurruco contra mí. Había arreglado para que no pasaran avances de otras películas y que directamente empezaran la película. 'Transformers' apareció en la pantalla. Bella soltó una carcajada.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunte tímidamente.

"No sabia que esperaba. Pero no era esto:" Señalo la pantalla con la mano.

"Me gusta esta película. Además… es difícil encontrar una película clásica en este formato en menos de veinticuatro horas. Quería tener algo menos… moderno. Pero esto es lo que encontré. Espero que no te importe." Acaricie su cuello.

"Oh, esta bien. Ya la había visto." Se mordió el labio y giro para verme.

"Podemos irnos si así lo quieres." Le dije, sintiéndome un poco estúpido, por no escoger otra película. Tristemente esta fue la mejor que pude conseguir. Necesitaba ayuda con esto de las citas.

"No quiero ver la película." Declaro. Por alguna razón, me sentí un poco lastimado. Me iba a poner de pie pero sus labios chocaron contra los míos. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi nuca. "Edward preferiría besarte, no importa que película estén proyectando."

Nuestros labios estuvieron pegados por más de la mitad de la película. Nunca había hecho algo como esto antes. Me sentía como un verdadero muchacho adolescente. Sabía que si fuera humano tendría varios chupetones en mi cuello y yo era especialmente cuidadoso de no hacerle lo mismo. Me sentía culpable por permitirle hacerme esas cosas, pero los maravillosos movimientos de sus labios sobre mí, me hacían olvidarlo. No podía resistirlo, yo también lo deseaba. Cuando finalmente se alejo y descanso la cabeza sobre mi hombro, suspiro felizmente. "Gracias."

Acaricie su espalda. "¿Por que?"

"Por ser tan maravilloso." Su voz sonaba adormecida. Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse. La acerque a mi cuerpo, asegurándome que la chamarra seguía rodeándola. Mire hacia su pecho que subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Era mucho más interesante que la película. Incluso aunque estuviera dormida.

Una suave capa de sudor empezaba a cubrir su piel y se movía un poco incomoda sobre mí. Acaricie su frente con mis dedos, asegurándome que no tuviera fiebre. Parecía que no tenia, pero podía escuchar su estomago crujir, retorcerse. Incluso un humano podría escucharlo.

De repente se despertó y literalmente salto de mi regazo. Bajo corriendo las escaleras, más rápido y con más agilidad de la que yo pensaba que pudiera tener. Alcanzo a llegar al bote de basura que estaba al lado de la puerta y vomito toda su cena. Llegue atrás de ella, y moví el cabello de su cara, sus lagrimas recorrían su piel y su cara estaba roja. Odiaba el saber que no había nada más que pudiera hacer por ella.

"Lo siento. Arruine todo." Murmuro después de vomitar por segunda vez. Estaba jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"No. No lo hiciste. No arruinaste nada. Estas embarazada. Se le llaman nauseas matutinas." Frote su espalda y seguía apartando su cabello de su cara. No sabia que más hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

"No es de mañana." Susurro. Sus pestañas estaban llenas de lágrimas. Se apoyo del bote de basura para apoyarse, su respiración seguía estando entrecortada.

"Es la forma en la que le decían las abuelas. Puedes tenerlas en cualquier hora del día. Algunas mujeres la padecen por todo el embarazo y otras jamás las tienen." Saque un pañuelo de mis pantalones y se lo entregue a Bella. Ella limpio su boca, se veía terriblemente mortificada por lo que sucedió.

"Con mi suerte de seguro eso me pasa." Sonrió con una mueca y se recargo de la pared.

"Esta bien Bells. Te prometo que todo será más fácil. No me sorprendería que Carlisle supiera algo para ayúdate a sentir mejor. Al menos hacerlo llevadero." Sujete su mano y bese el dorso suavemente.

Me sonrió, lo que me sorprendió.

"¿Qué?" La cuestione y levante la ceja.

"Me dijiste Bells." Se deslizo por la pared sentándose en el piso, su vestido se abría como abanico.

"¿Te parece bien?" Me senté junto a ella con mis rodillas dobladas.

"Me encanta." Apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro. El sudor de su frente seguía haciendo que su cabello se le pegara a la piel. Le quite el cabello de la cara.

"Vamos a llevarte con Carlisle. ¿Te parece bien?" Le pregunte antes de acunarla entre mis brazos y cargándola. Afortunadamente ella no discutió, pero escondió su cara en mi cuello. La gente nos miraba raro mientras caminaba por las salas para llegar a la salida, pero también se daban cuenta de que Bella se veía un poco verde y con eso nos dejaban solos. Nadie quería que le vomitaran encima.

La acomode en el asiento del auto y recosté el respaldo para que estuviera lo mas cómoda posible. Se movió para acomodarse mejor y se quito los zapatos con los pies. Me recline y bese suavemente su cuello, en realidad quería checar su temperatura otra vez, pero no quería preocuparla. Ya estaba dormida para el momento que me subí al auto. Por mí no había ningún problema, así podría acelerar todo lo que quisiera y así llegue a la casa en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Cuando me estacione Carlisle ya nos estaba esperando. Yo estaba sorprendido.

"Emmett fue a la tienda por nosotros. Fue a conseguir algunas cosas para ayudar a la pobre Bella." Abrió la puerta del copiloto. Estaba tranquilamente dormida uno de sus brazos cubría sus ojos.

Lo mire y salí del auto, levante la ceja cuestionándolo.

"Alice la vio que corría al bote de basura." Le sonrió comprensivamente a mi pálida novia. "Tráela a mi despacho para que pueda examinarla. Estoy seguro de que esta bien, pero quiero checarla."

Fue hacia la casa. Acune a Bella entre mis brazos y camine lentamente hacia la casa, no quería despertarla. La recosté en el sillón de piel café, asegurándome de acomodarla bien y que no se cayera si se despertaba sobresaltada. "Bells, amor ya estamos en casa." Bese su húmeda piel bajo mis labios.

Se sentó viéndose completamente sorprendida. De nuevo se veía un poco verde, llevo sus manos a su boca y se volvió a recostar. Carlisle se arrodillo a su lado. "Hola. ¿Como te siente?"

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos** es jueves y aqui estoy con la actualizacion. Les agradesco que me sigan acompañando y todod lo mensajes que me dejan. Nos leemos el domingo y que tengan un buen fin de semana.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 18 **

"Verde." Bella suspiro, inspiro profundamente por la nariz y exhalo por la boca. Una de sus pequeñas manos fue hacia su estomago sujetándolo con fuerza.

Carlisle rió por lo bajo. Y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. "Eso no me sorprende. Solamente voy a checar algunas cosas. ¿Te parece bien?"

Se sentó a su lado en el sillón y empezó a examinarla. Yo sabia que más que nada aparentaba para hacerla sentirse cómoda. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar de esta forma con los humanos. El podía decir que le pasaba a ella incluso a cinco metros de distancia, sin siquiera acercarse. El latido de corazón de Bella estaba normal al igual el del bebe. No tenía fiebre y la presión sanguínea estaba solamente un poco alta por el estrés, lo que no era anormal. No tenia ningún dolor, aparte del pequeño sobresalto de su estomago.

Cuando el termino hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta. Rose estaba en la puerta con un vaso de agua. "¿Puedo pasar?"

Bella asintió y se acomodo en su lugar para poder ver a mi hermana. Rose se sentó a su lado y le entrego el vaso. "Pienso que te sentirás mejor si tomas algo."

"Gracias Rosalie, es muy amable de tu parte." Le sonreí. Esperaba que ella pudiera ver que realmente estaba muy agradecido. No era muy seguido poder ver que Rosalie no se comportaba de forma egoísta y yo estaba feliz que de alguna manera cada vez las ocasiones se presentaban más.

Bella se tomo el agua con grandes tragos. Carlisle le quito el vaso de la mano y lo puso sobre el escritorio.

"_Se lo voy a decir. ¿Te molesta darnos algo de privacidad?" _Rose me vio fijamente, en sus ojos ámbar me lo rogaron.

"¿Decirle que?" Pregunte en voz alta, pero después me maldije internamente. "Oh, por supuesto. Bella voy por algo para que te puedas limpiar la cara. Carlisle ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo?"

Bella me vio confundida, pero asintió con la cabeza, sin mover los labios, que estaban formando una línea recta. La expresión de Carlisle no demostraba nada, pero en su mente había mucha curiosidad. "Rose y Bella necesitan hablar." Le susurre tan bajo que solo los vampiros de la habitación escucharían. El instantáneamente entendió y se puso de pie.

Me pare afuera del despacho y escuche a Rose empezar su triste historia. "Bella se como te sientes."

"¿A que te refieres?" Mi dulce novia pregunto inocentemente. Ella no tenia ni idea de que era lo que venia, pero yo si.

"Bueno…" Me aleje antes de que empezara a platicarle toda la historia. Yo ya la sabia y demasiado bien. Era algo en lo que ella pensaba muy seguido, pero nunca decía nada en voz alta. De hecho yo fui el que la ayudo a vengarse. Fui al baño del otro piso y moje una toalla. Carlisle estuvo atrás de mí todo el tiempo.

"¿Ya hablaste con ella de la escuela de verano?" Me pregunto.

"Todavía no, honestamente estaba muy ocupado."

"_¿Fajando?"_ Incluso en su mente tenia una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Vimos una película, muchas gracias." Me defendí. Ahora actuaba como un adolescente. El puso los ojos en blanco.

"_Mentiroso… mentiroso…" _Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y sus ojos brillaban de diversión.

"Cállate." Resople al hombre que era mi amigo y mi padre. Sabía que solamente estaba tratando de hacerme sonreír de forma casual.

"Yo pienso que necesitas sacar el tema y proponérselo. Si quieres yo puedo sacar el tema. Como su doctor por supuesto." Me miro mientras yo seguía mojando la toalla, tratando de dejarla perfecta para Bella. Carlisle disfrutaba este lado tierno de mí.

"En realidad, pienso que seria buena idea. Seria muy amable de tu parte. Gracias." No lo mire. Sabía que tenía razón en todo. Si venia del 'doctor' entonces Charlie no discutiría mucho. Tal vez no estaría feliz de que yo también asistiría, pero lo superaría.

Caminamos de regreso al estudio. Podía escuchar a Bella llorar y a Rosalie consolarla suavemente. Entre y me sorprendió ver a Bella sobre el regazo de Rosalie y ella meciéndola suavemente.

"_Tuve que decirle sobre mi transformación. Tuve __que __hacerlo__. Lo __lamento__. __Se que no querías que se lo dijera. Le dije todo."_ Me miro pidiéndome mi perdón. Estaba molesto, pero sabia que Bella se enteraría algún día. Solo desearía que no hubiera pasado, o al menos que fuera yo quien se lo dijera. Me preguntaba cual era la razón por la que Bella lloraba.

"¿Qué sucede mi amor?" Me arrodille frente a ella, frotando suavemente sus rodillas.

"Pobre Rose. Lo lamento." Abrazo con fuerza a Rosalie. Para mi sorpresa ella también la abrazo. Rosalie me vio fijamente.

"_Puede que ella me guste, pero no quiere decir que me guste que sea humana. Transfórmala__ Edward. __Haznos la vida más fácil a todos."_ Su expresión era fuerte y un poco molesta. Negué con la cabeza y ella gruño suavemente. _"No seas __idiota__. __Morirías __si __algo__ le __sucede__ a __ella__."_

"No la convertiré en un monstruo." Declare tan suavemente que solo ella escucharía.

"Esa es su decisión." Dijo en voz alta, lo suficientemente alta para que Bella la escuchara. Bella nos miro a los dos confundida. Rose froto la espalda de Bella y se puso de pie. "Bella si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame. ¿De acuerdo? Emmett regresara pronto" Y con eso Rosalie salio del estudio.

"_Edward, ella tiene razón." _Carlisle me dijo en su mente. Le gruñí, pero esta vez llame la atención de Bella.

"¿Qué?" Me cuestiono. Ya no se veía tan verde como hacia rato, lo que era una buena noticia.

"Nada mi amor. Solo desearía que Emmett se apresurara." Frote la toalla sobre su cuello. Ella sonrió con mí acción y su mano toco la mía.

"Muy bien Bella, así están las cosas: No hay mucho que podamos hacer contra las nauseas matutinas. Normalmente desaparecen al final del primer trimestre, pero hasta ese momento hay algunas cosas que te pueden ayudar." Carlisle se sentó junto a Bella, sonriéndole para calmarla, tratando de hacerla sentirse más cómoda. "Primero; mucho descanso. Tu cuerpo esta creando una nueva vida, que es mucho trabajo. También bebe mucha agua. Si te deshidratas no nos va a ayudar en nada, lo haría peor, mucho peor. Come más. Pequeños refrigerios durante todo el día serán útiles. Trata de que sean saludables, la comida chatarra solo lo empeorara. Trata de evitar las cosas fritas y condimentadas. Ahora hay algunas cosas que te ayudaran un poco cuando tengas nauseas, Jengibre. Té de jengibre, dulces de jengibre y Ginger Ale. Pero también trata de no tomar tanto Ginger Ale, tienen demasiada azúcar. La hierbabuena también ayuda. También sugiero que siempre tengas a la mano galletas saladas. Ayudaran que las nauseas no sean tan malas. Evita los caramelos y el chicle, por que cuando produces más saliva más nauseas tendrás." El divagaba una y otra vez.

"Uh, ¿Papa? Estoy casi seguro que ella no recordara todo eso." Me senté al otro lado de Bella, que se veía como un ciervo que había deslumbrado los faros de un auto.

"Oh, si me imagino que es demasiado para decirlo de una vez. Por eso lo tengo anotado en una receta para que se la lleve a casa. Si te sintieras peor o si llegaras a sentir cualquier dolor de estomago, lo que sea, por favor ven enseguida. Mas vale prevenir que lamentar." Carlisle le dio una palmadita en la mano antes de levantarse y dejarnos solos.

La puse gentilmente sobre mi regazo, teniendo cuidado con su vientre. "¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dijo?"

"Todo lo que escuche fue: comida frita, comida condimentada y caramelos. Creo que me perdí de algo." Resoplo y se recargo contra mí.

"¿Como puedes tener hambre?" Le cuestione y levante la ceja. Podía imaginarme que haberle traído la cena hubiera calmado sus ansias de comer más. La sola idea de los ácidos estomacales y como parecían veneno, hicieron que mi propio estomago se revolviera.

"Escuchaste a Carlisle. Estoy creando una nueva vida. Es un trabajo difícil." Bella sonrió juguetonamente. Obviamente se sentía mejor.

Finalmente Emmett llego, cargando varias bolsas. La boca de Bella se abrió de sorpresa. Ella ya había visto a mi hermano, pero nunca había hablado con el. "Hola chica humana."

"Hola… chico vampiro." Sonrió de lado con su saludo y puso los ojos en blanco.

Las carcajadas de Emmett hicieron eco en la habitación. _"Ella me gusta, es valiente."_

"Por cierto soy Emmett. Ya conociste a mi esposa Rosie." El le sonrió con su encanto natural.

"Por supuesto. Me encanta Rose." Ella también le sonrió.

La sonrisa de Emmett se hizo más grande. No era muy común que a la gente le gustara su esposa. Puso las bolsas que sostenía en sus enormes brazos sobre el escritorio de Carlisle. "Muy bien, creo que exagere un poco." Señalo hacia las bolsas.

Me acerque al escritorio y empecé a sacar lo que contenían. Habían muchas de las cosas que Carlisle había mencionada hace rato y otras más como: un cepillo de dientes, enjuague bucal, hilo dental. Bella se acerco lentamente, todavía un poco inestable.

"Cielos… ¿Acaso es de todos los Cullen el exagerar?" Bella levanto la ceja hacia Emmett.

"O todo o nada." Emmett sonrió de oreja a oreja. El no estaba tratando de ser encantador pero de alguna forma lo era. Yo también podía ser encantador cuando así me proponía, pero el lo era naturalmente y me imagino que cuando era humano también lo fue.

"Gracias Emmett." Bella se acerco para abrazarlo, pero se tropezó con sus propios pies. Antes de que tocara el suelo mi hermano y yo la sujetamos. Emmett se carcajeo mientras la poníamos de pie. Tenía una de sus enormes manos sobre su hombro mientras la mía estaba alrededor de su cintura.

"Eres graciosa. Mantenla cerca Edward." Me dio unos golpes fuertes en el hombro y salio del despacho.

"Gracias por pensar que el lastimarme sea algo digno de diversión." Bella grito cuando el salio, en su cara había una sonrisa sarcástica. Pude escuchar a Emmett carcajearse desde el pasillo.

"_Edward, cariño, tare a Bella abajo. Tengo algo de comer para ella." _La mente de Esme me dijo dulcemente. Podía decir que ella estaba feliz de usar sus habilidades maternas en alguien nuevo. No que a los demás no nos gustaran. Pero por alguna razón para ella, Bella era muy diferente.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Le pregunte a Bella. Ella asintió tímidamente y se ruborizo un poco. "Bien. Esme esta a punto de alimentarte. Y estoy seguro de que no tienes otra alternativa." Bromee.

"_Si tiene alternativa."_ Esme me riño en su mente. No pude evitar sonreír. Sabia que Esme me estaba bromeando, al igual que yo lo estaba haciendo con ella. Era agradable poder bromear con mi familia, algo que no hacia muy seguido.

La lleve a bajo, a nuestro comedor que nunca usábamos. Sobre la mesa había mucha comida, probablemente lo suficiente para alimentar al menos a tres personas. Un gran tazón con alguna clase de sopa, una ensalada verde, ensalada de fruta y un gran vaso de leche. Al menos todo era saludable. Bella se desprendió de mí y corrió hacia Esme.

"¡Te quiero Esme! ¡Gracias!" Se alejo de ella tan rápido como se había acercado. Se acerco a la mesa y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"No tienes nada que agradecer. Es un placer." Esme sonrió alegremente. Ella estaba muy feliz. En ese momento se sentía como una verdadera madre. Aunque a mis ojos ella siempre seria una madre.

"¿Cuándo compraron todo esto?" Bella pregunto mientras apuñalaba un pedazo de lechuga. Nunca creí tener lastima por los vegetales, pero Bella me hacia cambiar rápidamente de opinión.

"Emmett los compro cuando salio. Alice vio que estarías hambrienta. Y no había nada de comida en la casa." Esme se sentó a su lado y le entrego una servilleta.

"¡GRACIAS EMMETT Y ALICE!" Hablo fuerte después de tragar un poco de sopa.

"¡De nada!" Los dos dijeron al unísono de diferentes partes de la casa. Ambos estaban orgullosos de si mismo.

Era extraño como Bella se había convertido en parte de mi y mi familia casi al instante. Lo amaba. Ella encajaba perfectamente en nuestras vidas. La quería que fuera parte de mi universo para siempre. Parecía que ella era la pieza faltante que a todos nos faltaba para ser completamente felices.

"Bella quiero hablarte sobre algo más" Carlisle llego de repente a mi lado, sorprendiéndome incluso a mí. Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos sobre Bella que no me di cuenta que llego a nuestro lado. Espero que ella asintiera con la cabeza para sentarse a su lado.

"Pienso que lo mejor para ti seria clases de verano. Por lo que tengo entendido necesitas muy pocas materias para graduarte. Puedo arreglar para que ya no vayas a clases de educación física. Tu fecha para el parto es para finales de noviembre, de todas formas perderías muchas clases y reprobarías. Y tu eres una chica muy inteligente para que eso pase."

Los ojos de Bella buscaron los míos y por un segundo en su mirada había pánico. Me pare y me puse tras de ella, gentilmente frote sus hombros. "Por supuesto que yo voy a ir contigo."

"¿Harías eso por mí?" Me vio fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo un poco.

"En cualquier momento." Le sonreí y ella también lo hizo todavía más. Presione mis labios en su frente.

"Muy bien. Pienso que es una muy buena idea, pero ¿Y que con Charlie?" Le pregunto a mi padre.

"Hablare con el." Carlisle declaro. En su mente no había ni una duda de no persuadir a Charlie para que viera las ventajas. Yo sabia que tenia razón, sabia que Charlie respetaba a Carlisle y eso lo haría mucho más fácil.

Bella asintió y continúo comiendo. Le sonrió a mis padres y de repente se ruborizo un poco por algo que pensó. Desearía saber que estaba pensando, me sentía frustrado de no poder saberlo. "Son tan perfectos. ¿Cómo pueden tolerarme, estar cerca de ustedes?" Pregunto de repente.

"¡Oh cariño! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Me encanta tenerte aquí! Quiero que vengas mas seguido." Esme dijo instantáneamente y se acerco a Bella para abrazarla con fuerza.

"De hecho, esta planeando ir al supermercado para asegurarse que así sea. Te va a sobrealimentar." Me reí por lo bajo exponiendo los planes de Esme. Mi madre sonrió de lado y levanto la ceja.

"¡Por supuesto que lo voy a hacer, ahora tienes que venir! Quiero aprender a cocinar." Esme frotaba las pequeñas manos de Bella y le sonrió de la forma que solo las madres pueden hacer.

"No tienes que hacer eso por mí." Miro hacia su regazo ruborizándose.

"Tienes razón. No tengo que hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia." Beso la frente de Bella y se puso de pie. "Vamos Carlisle. Se supone que esta noche están en una cita." Esme me guiño el ojo y se llevo tomado de la mano a mi padre hacia las escaleras.

"Quiero a tu mama." Bella me sonrió y mordió un pedazo de su fruta.

"Ella también te quiere. En realidad todos te quieren. Y creo que te quieren más a ti que a mí." La bromee y la levante para acomodarla sobre mi regazo. Ella ya casi terminaba de cenar y ya casi eran las nueve de la noche. Tristemente ya no nos quedaba mucho tiempo juntos, al menos de esta forma.

"Te ves hermosa." Le susurre en el oído y pase un mecho de cabello de su cuello.

"No, no es cierto." Se ruborizo y vio hacia otro lado. Podía oler la sangre arremolinándose en sus mejillas, pero no me molestaba. Solamente me recordaba de su belleza.

"Yo no miento." Dije firmemente. Ella regreso su mirada a la mía, ladeo un poco su cara, como si me examinara.

"Gracias." Susurro, su mano recorriendo mi quijada. La más pequeña caricia de Bella se sentía como el paraíso.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunte, estaba flotando en mi propio mundo con sus caricias.

"Por todo." Bella presiono sus labios en mi quijada y luego en mi mejilla. Se puso lentamente de pie, asegurándose de mantener el equilibrio. Era algo que me di cuenta que hacia muy seguido, era algo muy característico de ella. "Ahora me voy a ir a cepillar los diente. ¿Nos podemos quedar en tu habitación hasta que tenga que ir a casa?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que te ayude?" Le pregunte seriamente.

Ella empezó a caminar alejándose de mí, sus caderas se movían lentamente. Miro sobre su hombro y una sensual sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "No, gracias. Yo sola puedo cepillarme los dientes."

"Me refiero a subir las escaleras chica lista." Sonreí de lado. Ella rió por lo bajo y me lanzo un beso. Sabia que ella estaba coqueteando conmigo y a mí me encantaba.

Cuando me asegure que había subido las escaleras a salvo, fui hacia mí habitación. Me senté en el sillón para esperarla. Cerré mis ojos y empece a imaginar el futuro. Estaba inseguro de muchas cosas, pero Bella siempre estaba en todos mis pensamientos y fantasías.

Marido y mujer. Madre y padre. Vampiro y humano. ¿Seria posible todo al mismo tiempo? Rose tenia razón, en el momento que ella muriera también lo haría yo. Pero me aseguraría de alcanzarla lo más pronto posible. No podría ni querría vivir sin ella.

"Edward…" Ella susurro mi nombre desde la puerta. Estaba descalza, pero seguía con su hermoso vestido. Se había recogido el cabello con alguna especie de clip. Hacia que su cuello se viera mucho más largo y más tentador. No para mis dientes, para mis labios.

"¿Si mi amor?" Abrí mis brazos para ella.

Se sentó lentamente, se veía nerviosa por alguna razón y se mordía el labio inferior. Algo que también era mucho de ella. "¿Qué es en lo que piensas?"

"Como seria mi vida sin ti." Le dije honestamente.

"¿Más fácil? Resoplo.

"Solitaria, triste, desesperada. No me había dado cuenta que me faltaba algo hasta que te encontré. El estar sin ti seria imposible." Acaricie su cuello con mis dedos, sintiendo el torrente sanguíneo bajo mis dedos.

"Me siento de la misma forma." Mire que sus manos estaban inconcientemente sobre su estomago. Sabia que estaba pensando sobre el bebe, pero no quería presionarla. Ella hablaría cuando estuviera lista.

"Debería llevarte a tu casa. Mañana será un día muy largo." Bese suavemente sus labios antes de ponerme de pie y cargarla en vilo. Cuando llegue a la puerta tome sus zapatos que había dejado ahí.

"Sabes, me haces sentir como una princesa cuando me cargas de esta forma." Pensó juguetonamente y jalaba suavemente mi cabello.

"Bien, por que te mereces que te traten como de la monarquía." Le conteste y la lleve hacia el auto.

"¿Eso te haría mi príncipe azul?" Me bromeo en su cara había una brillante sonrisa.

"Yo me considero mas como el gran y malvado lobo, pero si así lo deseas tu." Capture sus labios por unos instantes. "Haré el papel que tu desees."

"Edward, si tu eres el malvado y gran lobo, entonces todas las historias son mentiras." Cerro los ojos y descanso su cabeza contra mi pecho.

En ese momento llegamos al Volvo. La metí suavemente al auto, siempre con cuidado de su estomago y deje sus zapatos en el suelo. Me di cuenta que me había olvidado de todas las cosas que Emmett le había comprado. Me gire para regresar adentro de la casa por ellas, pero un pequeño vistazo de unas bolsas de plástico llamaron mi atención. Todas las bolsas ya estaban en el asiento trasero.

"Gracias Alice." Dije sabiendo automáticamente quien había hecho esto.

"_Cuando quieras."_ La podía escuchar sonreír incluso en su mente.

Me senté tras el volante. Mire hacia Bella para decirle algo, pero me detuve. Ella estaba dormida en su asiento. "Puede que tu no pienses que no soy el gran y malvado lobo, pero tu eres mi bella durmiente." Susurre. Encendí el auto suavemente para asegurarme de no despertar al ángel durmiente que estaba mi lado.

**Continuara…**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 19**

Para mi sorpresa Bella se despertó en cuanto me estacione. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Empezó a estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza, dejándolos ahí por unos momentos para descansar. No pude evitar reclinarme un poco y besar sus labios. Ella gimió de placer e hizo que a mi cuerpo lo recorrieran escalofríos. Cada pedazo de mi cuerpo se estremecía de placer.

"Charlie se empieza a preguntar por ti. Será mejor que entres." Dije después de unos minutos de besarnos. Incluso empezábamos a empañar los vidrios del auto, un poco por la mezcla de nuestras extrañas temperaturas

"Todavía no son las diez." Dijo antes de volverme a besar con fuerza. Ella tenía razón. Eran cinco para las diez de la noche y Charlie ya se estaba poniendo ansioso. Había estado preocupado por Bella todo el día. Pero todo se evaporo de mi mente cuando sus dedos se enterraron en mis cabellos, su lengua recorriendo suavemente mi labio inferior. Fue mi turno para gemir.

Después de otro minuto besándonos, ella se alejo para mi desilusión. Se puso sus zapatos y salio del auto antes de que yo me pudiera tranquilizar. Rápidamente agarre todas las bolsas del asiento trasero y la alcance en la entrada. Charlie abrió la puerta incluso antes de que los dedos de Bella alcanzaran a sujetar el pomo de la puerta, la abrió con rapidez y dramáticamente si puedo decirlo de alguna forma.

"Hola papi." Le sonrió alegremente a Charlie. El se veía confundido con la ropa de ella y su sonrisa alegre.

"Hola hija, Edward." Me saludo con la cabeza. Tomo una de las bolsas que traía en las manos para ver que contenía.

Seguí a Bella hacia la cocina y deje las bolsas sobre la mesa. "¿Qué es todo esto?" Charlie saco una caja de té de jengibre y la veía extrañado como si fuera algo alienígena o algo parecido. Por su reacción podrías pensar que nunca había visto algo así en su vida.

"Bella tiene un poco de nauseas. Carlisle mando a mi hermano a comprar algunas cosas para que se sintiera mejor" Le conteste. El estaba sorprendido de que yo hablara tan francamente sobre su embarazo. Se preguntaba por que no estaba aterrado como un muchacho normal. Si el lo supiera… Yo no era ni de cerca normal y mucho menos un muchacho.

"Si, aparentemente Edward y Alice no son los únicos que tienden a exagerar." Bella me bromeo, su sonrisa era radiante y hermosa. Ella iluminaba mi mundo. Ella era mi mundo. "Incluso Esme me trajo algo para comer después de que vomite. Estuvo muy bueno. Sopa, ensalada, fruta y leche. Fue perfecto. Solo desearía no haber arruinado todo antes." Sonrió avergonzadamente y golpeando el suelo suavemente con el pie, había un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

"Por última vez, tu no arruinaste nada." Suspire y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho. "No lo hiciste adrede."

"¿Qué sucedió?" Charlie tenía curiosidad, que podría haber hecho Bella además de caerse. Tuve que detenerme de carcajearme por ese pensamiento suyo.

"Bueno, Edward me llevo a un restaurante hermoso y luego rento una sala privada en el cine ¡Solo para nosotros dos! Luego yo tuve que aventar toda la cena en el basurero." Murmuro la última parte y ruborizándose más.

"¡Oh!" Dijo suavemente, apenas en un susurro. No toleraba estar cerca de gente que vomitara. Tenia un estomago débil. Me preguntaba como podía manejar esa clase de situaciones cuando era policía. "¿Y ahora te encuentras bien?" Finalmente pregunto.

"Aja, gracias a Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Emmett y Alice." Ella se rió prácticamente había nombrado a toda mi familia, después giro su cara hacia mí. "¿Esta noche donde esta Jasper?"

"¿Sabes? No tengo ni idea. No me sorprendería que Alice lo mandara por algo. Algunas veces ese pobre hombre parece mas a una mula de carga. Le bromeé y empecé a sacar las cosas de las bolsas y a acomodarlas en la despensa para que ella no lo hiciera. Deje la caja de galletas saladas afuera para que ella las pusiera en su buró. También saque las instrucciones que Carlisle le había anotado en una hoja. Alice debió de meterla en la bolsa

"Lo hace por que la ama. Eso te lo puedo asegurar." Ella batió sus pestañas, se mordió el labio inferior y jugaba con la caja de galletas saladas. Los dos sabíamos que la noche estaba a punto de terminar. Esta parte al menos y a ninguno nos agradaba.

"Edward, agradece a tu familia de mi parte cuando llegues a casa. Por ser tan amables con Bella. Me refiero…" Charlie trataba no muy sutilmente de decirme que me fuera. Me odiaba y no sabia el por que. Yo si y la razón principal no era por que fuera vampiro. Era por que yo podía hacer feliz a Bella y cuando el no podía hacerlo.

Bella miro exasperadamente a Charlie y puso los ojos en blanco. Prácticamente ella bailo hacia mí, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. "Nos vemos después." Susurro suavemente y beso suavemente mis labios. Yo la sujetaba de la cintura y regrese su dulce beso. Recargue mi frente contra la suya, disfrutando el calor que emanaba. Hacia sentirme calido.

Charlie quería asesinarme pero no sabía como salir impune del asesinato. Sonreí y beses la mejilla de Bella. "Buenas noches." Susurre en su oreja.

"Buenas noches jefe Swan." Me despedí con la mano y salí a esconder mi auto. Mientras el me veía fijamente cuando caminaba hacia mi auto, se preguntaba cuanto se enojara Bela si me dispara en ese momento. Era muy difícil el no carcajearme en ese momento. Podía entender su sobreprotección y el hecho que me odiara. Pero se necesitaría más que una pistola y unas balas para mantenerme alejado de Bella.

El siguiente lunes fue más tranquilo de lo que pensaba. Nadie molesto a Bella. Todos se preguntaban que sucedía, estaban un poco nerviosos pero nadie dijo nada. Aunque había podido ser por mí. Me temían. Temían a su protector. Ángela estaba preocupada casi al borde de las lagrimas se sentía muy mal por Bella. Ella no sabia que hacer para poder hacer las cosas más fáciles para Bella, lo que era muy dulce de sus parte. Mike se mantenía a una distancia prudente todo el tiempo y nunca intento volver a hablar con ella otra vez. Ella lo había asustado lo suficiente y no necesitaba mi ayuda para hacerlo más.

Por supuesto Bella lloro durante la terapia. Siempre lo hacia y yo no estaba seguro si alguna vez se detendría. Odiaba tener que estar sentado en la sala de espera. Desearía que hubiera alguna forma de poder estar ahí con ella, pero sabía que si alguna vez llegar a sanar necesitaba hacer esto. Pero el deseo de hacerlo no pasaba, la necesidad de protegerla era tan fuerte que casi lastimaba.

El siguiente martes mi padre visito a Charlie en casa de Isabella. Explicándole los planes para la escuela de verano de Bella. Todo iba a la perfección hasta que escucho que yo también asistiría. El estaba deseando que esto me alejara de ella. Tras mucho explicarle, discutirlo y asegurarle que yo ya había planeado hacer esto incluso antes de que Bella decidiera unírseme, lo que era una completa mentira, Charlie estuvo de acuerdo.

Para finales de semana nos matriculamos para el programa de escuela de verano. Era especialmente diseñado para estudiantes que habían reprobado o que quería acelerar sus estudios. Washington quería mejorar sus estadísticas de graduados y yo no podía culparlos por eso. Como sea valía la pena intentarlo. Solo era medio día con cuatro clases. Había diferentes cursos y tú podías escoger. Nosotros escogimos los mismos, así que tendríamos las clases juntos. Literatura 4, Algebra avanzada, Química y Anatomía, que contaba por nuestra clase de Educación Física. Estaba muy contento de que mi padre hiciera eso. Odiaba tener que contenerme en el gimnasio y Bella simplemente odiaba esa clase.

Por las siguientes dos semanas nuestra rutina fue la misma. Lunes, miércoles y viernes llevaba a Bella a terapia después de la escuela y después la llevaba a casa para que pudiera prepararle la cena a Charlie. Los martes, jueves, sábado y domingo ella se quedaba conmigo y mi familia. No habíamos vuelto a salir, todavía no.

Las nauseas de Bella no eran tan terribles, pero algunos días parecían mejorar y al siguiente día se la pasaba en el suelo del baño. Se empezaba a frustrar por eso y yo no podía culparla. No podía entender el como se sentía. Yo estaría muy incomodo. Ningún hombre, humano o vampiro podría entender su incomodidad.

Cada día el corazón del bebe crecía fuerte y latía con mas fuerza. Eso me hacia pensar en el futuro cuando la sostenía entre mis brazos en la oscuridad de la noche. No habíamos discutido que haría ella con todo este asunto y yo no le había dicho que deseaba al bebe. Me sentía egoísta por solo pensarlo. Esperaría hasta que ella sacara el tema.

Un día soleado llego, un viernes. Bella no fue a clases y se quedo todo el día conmigo. Mi padre por supuesto nos hizo un justificante. La lleve a terapia completamente cubierto: con lentes de sol, una chamarra con capucha y guantes de piel. Odiaba esperarla en el auto, era peor que esperarla afuera del consultorio. Al menos ahí podía escuchar a Bella. Ahora lo único que podía escuchar era el constante zumbido de voces en mi cabeza.

Espere en la oscuridad del estacionamiento techado. Pensando otra vez en el matrimonio. Lo deseaba y eso me hacia sentir como si presionara mi pecho. Lo deseaba tanto que prácticamente podía saborearlo. Había esperado cien años por la mujer perfecta. No quería esperar más tiempo. Pero era egoísta. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que golpeaban la ventana.

"Entonces Clyde, ¿Cuando vas a asaltar la licorería?" Bella estaba de pie junto a mi puerta, una mano sobre su cadera cubierta de jeans azul marino. Y una sonrisa jugaba en sus labios rojos. Parecía que se había limpiado las lágrimas antes de venir a buscarme. Abrí la puerta del auto y la jale sobre mi regazo, estaba feliz de solamente sentirla junto a mi otra vez.

"¡Oh! ¿Estas diciendo que parezco criminal?" La bromee.

"El criminal mas sexy que he visto en mi vida." Rió por lo bajo y me quito los lentes que cubrían mis ojos y se los puso ella y levanto la ceja. "¿Cómo me veo?"

"El rehén mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida." Bese suavemente sus labios.

"¿Rehén? Bueno, si tu eres Clyde, yo soy Bonnie." Hizo juguetonamente un mohín.

"Bella, tu no quieres se como yo." Drásticamente mi humor cambio con sus palabras. Ella quería ser como yo. Eso era completamente obvio. A mi no me gustaba ni siquiera pensarlo. El que ella fuera un vampiro, no me gustaba nada, aunque la idea se filtraba todo el día en mi mente.

"Tus ojos están negros." Susurro tocando mis labios. Ella ignoro lo que le acababa de decir hacia unos momentos y me beso suavemente los labios. "Esta noche a cazar." Me ordeno.

Desde que Bella había estado en el hospital no había ido a cazar. Mi garganta me quemaba. No debí de permitir que mi hambre llegara a este punto, pero no podía evitarlo, no quería dejarla solo ni por un segundo. Le quité los lentes y me los volví a poner. La puse suavemente en el asiento del copiloto, encendí el auto y salí rápidamente del estacionamiento.

"Edward no me gusta el silencio. Háblame." Me pidió gentilmente. Parecía como si tuviera miedo de que explotara. Tal vez lo haría.

"No me gusta que hables tan tranquilamente sobre lo que soy y lo que hago." Mantuve mi vista en la carretera mientras hablaba.

"Amo lo que eres." Susurro.

"Bella por poco y te muerdo. Varias veces para ser sinceros. No es que quiera, es por que tu sangre huele muy dulce para mí. Si empiezo a beberla no podré detenerme y te matare. ¿Acaso quieres eso?" Por poco y gruñí las palabras.

"Quiero estar contigo para toda la eternidad." Dijo en un tono suave. Sabia que estaba jugando con sus dedos incluso sin verla. Siempre solía hacerlo cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Bella, te amare hasta el día que muera." Sujete el volante con más fuerza. Vi como mis nudillos se ponían blancos. Tendría que relajarme si no quería partir el volante en dos.

"¡Demonios Edward!" Grito y golpeo la puerta con el puño, sorprendiéndome. "Al menos considera la opción."

"No lo es." Dije secamente.

"Se lo pediré a Alice o Rosalie." Dijo bruscamente. "Una de ellas podría hacerlo."

"No se atreverían." Sisee, mi furia comenzaba a crecer.

"Rose lo hará. Me lo dijo esa noche. Cuando me dijo lo de su novio y sus amigos. Ella me dijo que no se lo deseaba a nadie pero entendía si yo lo quería hacer. Me dijo que ella creía que estaba destinada a ser un vampiro. Alice me dijo lo mismo." Hablo tranquilamente, pero sus manos estaban cerradas en puños y sus uñas se clavaban contra sus palmas. Sus nudillos estaban casi tan blancos como los míos.

"No debió de decirte eso." Murmure por lo bajo y mi pie apretó el acelerador. Me gire hacia ella. "¿Y que con el bebe? No quieres abortar pero me permites matarlo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?" Sabía que mis palabras eran bruscas, pero quería hacerla entrar en razón.

"No dije cuando quiero ser transformada." Acaricio su estomago con sus dedos, su voz era distante.

"Bella, no puedo hacerte eso, o a este bebe." Dije sintiendo la tristeza crecer en mi pecho.

"¿Incluso si es lo que yo quiero?" Susurro. "Soy tan débil, quiero ser fuerte como tu Edward. Quiero ser capaz de poderme protegerme yo sola."

"Siempre estaré ahí para protegerte." Mire a través de la ventana.

"¡Oh! ¿Y que sucederá el síguente día soleado?"

"¿Prefieres esconderte como un criminal?" Le dije bruscamente.

"Mientras este a tu lado." Contesto rápidamente. Podía decir por la forma en que se movía en el asiento que estaba incomoda. El estrés no era bueno para ella.

"Bella, lo lamento. ¿Dónde quieres que te lleve?" La vi de reojo.

"Quiero ir a casa. A tu casa con tu familia. Mi familia." Susurro y sujeto su estomago con fuerza.

"Lo siento. Te estoy lastimando. No quería hacerlo. También me lastima a mí. El solo pensarlo. El solo pensar de lastimarte en cualquier forma." Sujete su mano entre la mía. Era suave y calida. La lleve a mis labios. "Te amo."

"Y yo también te amo." Suspiro y cerro los ojos. "Solo deseo la eternidad para demostrártelo."

"Se que me amas." Dije y me detuve frente a mi casa.

"No, no lo sabes." Salio del auto antes de que pudiera contestarle. Alice la esperaba en el porche de la casa.

"Vete Edward." Alice me ordeno.

"¿Disculpa?" La fulmine con la mirada, retándola a que continuara con ese tono de voz.

"Eres un idiota cuando tienes hambre. Si no te alimentas vas a arrepentirte." Vi la visión de Alice en su mente: Bella y yo peleando, ella llorando y yo gritando. No me gusto. "Rose y yo vamos a cuidar de Bella esta noche. Ya hable con Charlie para avisarle que se quedaría esta noche a dormir conmigo." Alice rodeo a Bella con un brazo.

Alice bloqueaba sus pensamientos lo que me enfurecía más. "¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?"

"Nada que te interese." Me saco la lengua.

"Con un demonio, que si me importa." Gruñí tan bajo que Bella no podría escucharlo.

"_Vamos a ir a comprar sostenes, idiota. Los suyos le quedan chicos y la lastiman." _Incluso en su mente me gruñía.

"¡Oh…! Me sentí completamente avergonzado. Nunca imagine que ese seria un problema. Ella todavía no se veía embarazada.

"Bella ¿Te parece bien si hoy vamos de compras?" Alice le sonrió radiantemente a Bella.

"Por que no vas y me escoges cosas como siempre lo haces." Bella suspiro. Odiaba ir de compras.

Alice se le acerco y le susurro en la oreja. Bella se giro y me miro. Se mordió el labio inferior, asintió y regreso su vista a Alice.

"Tan pronto como Bella este lista nos iremos. Será de noche para el momento en que regresemos. Mas te vale despedirte ahora." Alice se giro hacia a casa. _"Mas te vale no hacer llorar a mi hermanita, si no te golpeare." _No estoy seguro si estaba bromeando o no, pero no iba a arriesgarme. Alice y yo raramente discutíamos, pero incluso con su pequeño tamaño, era un aterrador adversario.

Camine hacia Bella, me detuve unos escalones mas debajo de ella. "Perdóname." Le suplique.

"Siempre." Bella me sonrió radiantemente. Salto hacia mis brazos, sus piernas rodearon mi cintura. Reí sorprendido, sosteniéndola cerca de mí.

"¿Estarás bien esta noche?" Le pregunte acariciando su cuello con mi nariz. Respire profundamente su dulce esencia. Era deliciosa.

"Si, pienso que si. Estaré con Alice y a Rose. Estaré bien. Ve a cazar con tus hermanos. Te quiero de mejor humor." Ella jugaba con mi cabello mientras hablaba.

A veces odiaba sus cambios de humor y otras veces eran una bendición. "Lo siento." Volví a decirle. Sujeto mi cara entre sus manos y me acerco para besarme dulcemente. Sus labios persistentes contra los míos, dejando su calidez en los míos.

"¿Te dijo lo que planeo para esta noche?" Me pregunto ligeramente ruborizada. Podía decir que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Lo hizo." Sonreí y escondí mi cara en su cabello. "Debiste de haberme dicho que estabas incomoda."

"¿Quieres ir a comprar sostenes conmigo?" Levanto la ceja y se ruborizo.

Me carcajeé. "Um ¿Quieres una respuesta honesta o la que debería de decir un caballero en este momento?" El adolescente en mí, estaba emergiendo y mis pensamientos eran un poco pervertidos.

Ella rió entre dientes. "Ambas." Se burlo.

"La de un caballero seria: Si siempre quiero que estés cómoda. Tu felicidad y tu comodidad siempre vienen primero. Y por supuesto es la verdad. Pero no fue lo primero que me vino a la mente."

"¿Y que fue lo primero que te vino a la mente?" Me presiono, una enorme sonrisa adornaba su cara.

"Solo si yo puedo verlos." Me reí y escondí mi cara en su cuello. Ella rió bajito y jugaba con mi cabello.

"Eso se puede arreglar." Susurro en mi oreja. Mi estomago se estremeció con sus roncas palabras. Escucharla hablarme de esa forma era… más que sensual. Tenia que detenerme de cargarla hacia la casa.

Alice regreso a nuestro lado. Una nueva visión se arremolinaba en su mente. Bella y yo recostados en brazos del otro, hablando y sonriendo. Esta me gustaba muchísimo más que la anterior. Alice me sonrió y me guiño el ojo.

"Edward deja de ser un pervertido. Además Em y Jasper están listos para irse." Alice trataba de sonar seria. Pero en su mente me estaba molestando y bromeando. La ignore.

Arrastre a Bella en un beso apasionado, permitiendo que su calor me llenara. "Te amo y nos vemos esta noche."

"También te amo." Susurro sin aliento antes de besar mis labios otra vez. La puse suavemente sobre sus pies asegurándome de que estuviera balanceada antes de soltarla. Alice se acerco a ella y la sujeto de la mano.

"¡Nos vamos a divertir tanto!" La escuche decir en voz cantarina, y luego escuche el cómico gruñido de Bella. Sonreí para mí. Juntas eran tan tiernas. Eso podía jurarlo.

Estacione mi Volvo en la cochera. Vi que Emmett ya estaba en su Jeep, esperándonos. Me deslice en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba feliz de verme, especialmente de buen humor. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que solo habíamos salido los hermanos juntos.

"¿Les parece bien si me uno?" Ya sabia la respuesta, pero de todas formas tenia que preguntar. No quería ser mal educado.

"Es bueno tenerte a ti solo hermano." Emmett dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Juntamos nuestros puños como saludo. Un segundo despues Jasper se deslizo en el asiento trasero.

"Vámonos antes de que a Alice decida que también necesitamos ir de compras." Jasper gimió y se frotaba la nuca.

"¿Cuál es la fijación de las mujeres con las compras?" Emmett pregunto, mientras salíamos de la cochera. Si éramos completamente honestos a el también le gustaba ir de compras. Solo que el disfrutaba comprar de otro tipo de cosas. A las chicas les gustaba comprar zapatos y a el… bueno le gustaba comprar… juguetes.

"Bella odia ir de compras." Dije con una sonrisa recordando su cómica protesta de hace un rato.

"Que afortunado." Jasper suspiro.

El tenía razón. Era extremadamente afortunado.

**Continuara…**

**Hola** me alegro que ls siga gustando la historia. A las nuevas lectoras bienvendas y espero que la disfrute. Nos leemos el domingo. Que tengun un excelente fin de semana.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 20 **

"Y dime Edward, ¿Esme te ha dicho sobre la sorpresa que tiene para Bella?" Emmett pregunto mientras jugaba con el radio. Podría decir que solo estaba tratando de llegar a mí. El ya sabía la respuesta. De otra forma ya habría dicho algo sobre la sorpresa sin rodeos. A el le gustaba saber cosas que yo no sabia.

"No, en realidad no me ha dicho nada." Suspire. No me gustaba no saber sobre las cosas y esa era la verdad. Era molesto e irritante para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a saberlo todo.

"Le hizo una habitación a Bella en la casa. Hizo que todos ayudáramos. ¿En serio no lo sabias?" Jasper cuestiono y se inclino hacia adelante.

"No. No lo sabia." Casi gruñí, pero decidí controlar mi temperamento. Apenas era las seis de la tarde y yo ya me estaba sintiendo ansioso.

"En realidad fue idea de Rosie." Emmett dijo alegremente. El estaba orgulloso de su esposa. Él estaba contento de que pensara en alguien más además de si misma.

"¿Por qué Rose quiere que tenga su propia habitación en la casa?" Pregunte. Emmett y Jasper se quedaron en silencio, tratando de bloquear sus pensamientos. "Díganmelo." Les ordene.

"Alice nos dijo sobre su visión." Jasper contesto después de unos momentos. Él no quería empezar una discusión, pero sabía que lo mejor seria decírmelo ahora. De todas formas me enteraría tarde o temprano. Siempre lo hacia.

"¿De cual?" Gruñí. Ya sabia cual era sin necesidad de que ellos pensaran en ella.

"Edward, me gusta Bella. A todos nos gusta. Por favor no compliques esto." Emmett me miro mientras se estacionaba en un claro del bosque. Para el ser vampiro no era algo malo. Yo nunca podría entenderlo en eso.

"Se que estas enojado. Pero es tu compañera. Tu alma gemela y tu pareja. La amas tanto que hace que tu pecho te duela. Y ella siente exactamente lo mismo por ti." Jasper salto del Jeep y cayo ágilmente sobre sus pies.

"La amo, y es por eso que no puedo hacerle eso." Conteste amargamente, no queriendo salir del Jeep.

"También amas al bebe. ¿Ya se lo has dicho?" Me pregunto levantando la ceja.

"No." Gruñí. Esto no era su asunto.

"Wow, tranquilo. Cálmate Eddie. Solo queremos que seas feliz. Lo que sea mejor para ustedes dos, bueno en realidad para ustedes tres." Emmett dijo y se recargo en la puerta del Jeep.

"Le voy a pedir que se case conmigo." Susurre. Gire hacia Jasper, una sonrisa se asomaba en su cara. "Pero no voy a transformarla. Ni ahora ni cuando tenga al bebe."

"Ella se quiere quedar con el bebe. Alice ha visto que ella ha pensado en la posibilidad de hacerlo." Jasper dijo reflexionando cuidadosamente sus palabras. "Pero ella esta preocupada. Extremadamente preocupada. Pienso que tiene miedo de decírtelo."

"¿Por que va a tener miedo de decírmelo?" Finalmente salí del Jeep. Fije mi vista hacia los árboles. Odiaba que ella tuviera miedo de decirme cualquier cosa. Trataba de ser lo más abierto de mente posible. ¿Acaso le estaba dando la impresión de que no podía hacerlo?

"Tiene miedo de perderte." Emmett contesto. Pude ver la mirada que Jasper y Emmett se lanzaban. Me estaba empezando a frustrar. Odiaba que me trataran de esa forma, como si en realidad si fuera su hermanito pequeño. Jasper, bueno el si era mas grande que yo, pero Emmett, yo era mas grande que el y yo no era ningún tonto. Los dos pensaban que yo era un estúpido con todo este asunto.

"Todos están contra mí." Dije por lo bajo y me encamine hacia los árboles.

"El único que esta en tu contra, eres tu mismo." Jasper me grito.

Me detuve a unos metros de donde ellos estaban y me gire, fulmine con la mirada a mis hermanos. "¿Qué fue lo que Alice vio? Dímelo exactamente."

"Vio a Bella como vampiro. Y estaban casados." Jasper dijo suavemente. Otra vez estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos.

"Ya sabia eso." Dije ácidamente y le di la espalda.

"También vio al bebe." Jasper me dijo. Yo no quería escuchar más. Bloqueé sus pensamientos lo mejor que pude y me aleje a toda velocidad. Quería dejar todo esto atrás.

Ahora estaba realmente sediento. Era otro recordatorio que nunca seria el hombre que Bella necesitaba. Un recordatorio de que era un monstruo. De que nunca seria el padre de su hijo. Jamás envejeceríamos juntos. Nunca seria exactamente lo que ella necesitaría que fuera. Humano.

Mate el primer animal que se cruzo en mi camino, lo deje seco en cuestión de segundos. Podía sentir la calida sangre bajar por mi garganta, congelando la quemazón. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que era. Solo era piel y huesos entre mis manos. Me senté bajo un árbol cuando termine, cerré los ojos y lace el cadáver al lado. Tal vez debería de dejar ahora a Bella, dejarla y permitirle tener una vida normal. De esa forma podría quedarse o no a su bebe. Lo que sea que ella deseara, y podría continuar con su vida, La mía terminaría, pero la suya valía mucho más.

Mi celular vibro en mi pantalón. Lo tome rápidamente y vi que era Alice. El pánico se apodero de mi cuerpo, llenándome de pavor.

"¿Esta todo bien?" Tartamudee al teléfono, ni siquiera molestándome en saludar.

"Todo esta bien Edward." Alice me siseo. No podía entender su furia. ¿Por qué estaría tan furiosa conmigo?

"¿Dónde esta Bella?" Pregunte, esperaba poder escuchar su voz. Necesitaba escucharla para asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

"Esta en el baño. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que escúchame y escúchame bien." Alice gruño al teléfono, pero escuche como se lo arrebataron de las manos.

"Si le haces eso, ¡Juro por Dios que yo misma te mato, cobarde!" Rose grito al teléfono, impactándome.

"¿Hacer que?" Le grite, no me gustaba que nadie me gritara y mucho menos ella.

"Dejarla." Rose dijo con tristeza en la voz. "Se moriría si la dejas. Al igual que yo me moriría si Emmett me dejara. Edward ¿Acaso quieres que se muera?"

"Oh… ¡Demonios!" Suspire en el teléfono. Por supuesto que Alice vio lo que estaba pensando. Recargue mi cabeza contra el árbol y cerré los ojos.

"Prométeme que no lo harás." Aparentemente Alice había recuperado el teléfono. "¡Prométeme que no harás algo tan estúpido como dejarla!"

"No lo haré." Susurre y sentí la tristeza rodearme.

"Te estaré vigilando." Alice dijo en un susurro dramático. "Bella quiere hablar contigo." Otra vez escuche como el teléfono cambiaba de manos.

"¡Edward! ¿La estas pasando bien?" La voz de Bella se escuchaba contenta.

"Si mi amor. ¿Y mis hermanas se están comportando?" Trate de que mi voz se escuchara tranquila. Aunque no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Esperaba que el teléfono la ocultara un poco.

"Oh, quieren comprarme muchas cosas. Pero aparte de eso, me estoy divirtiendo mucho." La podía escuchar sonreír en su dulce voz.

Sentí como si un enorme me peso se me quitara de los hombros. Ella estaba bien en estos momentos. Ella estaba feliz. ¿Acaso me estaba comportando como un niño temperamental? "Estoy feliz de que la estés pasando bien. Déjalas que te compren muchas cosas de mí parte. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Ughh, Alice esta saltando como loca. Creo que te escucho." Bella suspiro y yo no pude evitar reír por lo bajo.

"Bien. Déjala que te mime. Se que lo disfruta. Bells te amo." Cerré mis ojos, recordando su hermosa cara.

"Oh Edward, también te amo. Ve y come algo por mí." Rió por lo bajo.

"¡Ella ya comió más que suficiente!" Escuche que Rosalie se carcajeaba y luego escuche un golpe, como si Alice lo hubiera hecho.

"Dile gracias a Alice de mi parte. Adiós mi amor." Sonreí suavemente para mi mismo.

Ella se rió. "¡Adiós! Nos vemos en casa."

Cerré mi teléfono hasta que ella colgó. Bella no era la única que sufría de cambios de humor. Feliz, triste, nervioso, asustado, eufórico… todo en cuestión de pocos minutos. Me sentía como si fuera en una montaña rusa.

"Nunca habías sido así de feliz en tu vida. ¿O lo habías sido alguna vez?" Jasper se recargo contra el árbol. Aparentemente como si no tuviera nada que hacer.

"No." Le dije simplemente, mis ojos seguían cerrados.

"No te amargues la vida." Dijo francamente, dijo exactamente lo que estaba en su mente.

"Gracias por el apoyo hermano." Resople.

Se sentó a mi lado. "Sabes exactamente a que me refiero. No arruines todo, en ponerte a pensar demasiado las cosas. No nades contra la corriente, ve con ella."

"Gracias." Repetí, mire hacia la luna, brillaba en el cielo claro. Las estrellas resplandecían en el firmamento. Era hermoso me preguntaba que pensaría Bella de esto.

"Ve y caza un poco más. Alice dijo que regresarían a casa alrededor de las nueve, así que realmente no tenemos mucho tiempo." Me empujo del hombro y se puso de pie y corrió entre los árboles. Mire mi reloj, dos horas más.

Me di cuenta cuanto dependía de Bella. Ella era mi felicidad y si no estaba a mí alrededor era como si hubieran arrancado el sol del cielo. Necesitaba relajarme o la haría infeliz. No, no la abandonaría. Eso me mataría. Si en este mismo segundo Bella estaba feliz, entonces y también lo seria. Su felicidad era lo único que importaba.

Cace de nuevo, esta vez corrí por el bosque para encontrar mi presa. Lo disfrute, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Justo a las ocho cuarenta y cinco me uní con mis hermanos en el Jeep. Ya me estaban esperando.

"¿Disfrutaste la cena?" Emmett me señalo el pecho.

Mire mi camisa y gruñí. Estaba lleno de sangre y tierra. No quería que Bella me viera de esta forma. Tendría que correr y cambiarme antes de que ella se diera cuenta. Me subí al Jeep. "Vámonos, apúrense"

Cuando se estaciono en la cochera me arranque la camisa manchada. La lance sin mirar al contenedor de basura que había ahí. Escuche los inmaduros chiflidos de mis hermanos. "Cállense." Resople.

"¡Oh, pero eres tan sexy Eddie!" Emmett dijo. Podía ver que me estaba incitando a pelear. Había pasado años desde que habíamos luchado y ya estaba cansándose de hacerlo solamente con Jasper. Yo era un desafió completamente diferente.

"Bueno, me veo mejor que tu." Le aclare y empecé a caminar hacia el jardín.

"¡Ya quisieras!" Gruño y empezó a correr hacia mí. Sonreí, sabia que la pelea había empezado.

No me di cuenta cuando las chicas regresaron. Estaba disfrutando el instruir a Emmett como se veía con el trasero en el suelo. Somos afortunados de somos irrompibles, por que de otra forma no seriamos capaces de caminar en este momento. Además Jasper nos incitaba a seguir peleando mientras el se quedaba afuera de la pelea. Podía sentir la falsa furia llenando mi cuerpo hasta que no la soportaba más, me estaba divirtiendo. Era la primera vez desde que conocí a Bella que pasaba un tiempo con mis hermanos. Los había extrañado.

A las diez de la noche corrí adentro de la casa. Estaba cubierto de tierra, y pasto y mis pantalones estaban desgarrados- Cuando entre Esme levanto la ceja al ver mi apariencia. _"Más te vale ir a limpiarte. Voy a enseñarle a Bella su habitación esta noche."_

"Si señora." Le dije mientras subía las escaleras. Me detuve en la puerta de Alice. Podía escucharlas hablar adentro.

"¿Cómo se siente eso?" Rose le pregunto.

"Oh, muchísimo mejor." Podía escuchar el alivio en la voz de Bella.

"Ese color se te ve muy bien." Alice dijo alegremente.

"Bueno, de todas formas voy a cubrirlo, así que realmente no tiene importancia. Pero me gusta." Escuche los pasos de Bella contra el suelo y después escuche como la cama crujía. Deberían de estar hablando de la nueva colección de sostenes que de seguro Alice le compro.

"Pronto vas a necesitar ropa nueva." Alice declaro. Estaba viendo como se vería Bella, muy redondita, pero seguiría hermosa. Alice pensaba que ella era adorable

"Tengo suficiente ropa." Bella dijo.

"Eso no es cierto." Rose y Alice dijeron al mismo tiempo. Bella rió suavemente por eso.

"Seamos sinceras, no podrás usar tu ropa normal todo el tiempo. Confía en mí, lo se." Alice estaba tratando de ser suave para no molestar a Bella.

"Lo se." Bella murmuro. "Honestamente, necesito encontrar un vestido para la graduación. Le dije a Edward que iría con el. Y no soy buena en ese tipo de cosas. Por lo que pueden ver."

"¿Te puedo confesar algo?" Escuche que Alice le decía mientras bailaba hacia el closet. "Vi que ustedes irían y se que a ti te encantara, en caso que no sea así lo podemos cambiar sin ningún problema."

"¡Oh Alice, es genial!" Bella sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"_Edward es una sorpresa. Deja de escuchar y vete a bañar. Desde aquí puedo olerte." _Alice se reía en su mente. Yo gruñí y subí las escaleras.

Me tome mi tiempo bañándome. Talle cada centímetro de mi piel en pequeños círculos. Tenia mucho en que pensar. Normalmente lo hacia mucho, pero últimamente lo hacia más. Otro pensamiento cruzo mi mente: Bella solamente en brasier. Me sentía como un pervertido, pero Bella era increíble con la ropa puesta. ¿Cómo se vería sin ella? Solo ella podía sacar a relucir esta parte de mí.

Me vestí rápidamente con unos jeans y una playera gris. Me seque el cabello con la toalla, sin molestarme en cepillarlo. Baje las escaleras para arrebatar a Bella de las malévolas garras de mi hiperactiva hermana. Esta seguro que en este momento necesitaba un descanso. Mientras bajaba las escaleras me detuve cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaban hablando.

"Bella ¿Ya has tomado una decisión con el bebe?" Rosalie le pregunto. Ella hablaba suavemente, pero aun así podía escucharla a través de las paredes. Presione mi cuerpo contra la pared.

"Si y no. No se que hacer." Bella dijo, su voz sonaba un poco distante.

"¿Has pensado en quedártelo?" Rosalie la presiono.

"Si." La voz de Bella era suave. Apenas era un susurro.

"¿Y?" Rosalie la volvió a presionar.

"No le puedo hacer eso a Edward." Bella sonaba casi al borde de las lágrimas.

"Eso no depende de Edward. Depende de ti. ¿Quieres a este bebe?" Escuche la cama crujir, alguien debió de sentarse. Lo más seguro Rose.

"Solamente me pregunto si esto va a ser lo único bueno que salga de esta situación. Me refiero, este bebe no ha hecho nada malo y no tiene la culpa. ¿No merece una madre que lo ame? Yo pienso que podría serlo, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ayuda. No puedo hacerlo sin Edward." Podía escuchar las lágrimas recorrer su piel.

"Edward no ira a ninguna parte." Alice dijo con confianza. "Díselo."

"¿Ustedes quieren que los moleste con un bebe?" Bella dijo con más lágrimas.

"¡Tía Alice! ¿Pueden imaginarlo? ¡Será genial!" Alice reía. Alice seria buena con el bebe. En realidad ella nunca se había imaginado con un bebe, pero ahora la idea le fascinaba. Pensaba que seria muy divertido. Y pensaba que seria mucho más divertido hacer todas las compras para el bebe.

Bella se reía, las lágrimas se habían disminuido. Suspiro. "No lo se."

"Bueno, ahora ya eres parte de la familia. Estaremos contigo hasta el final." Escuche que Rose le decía. Podía ver que realmente lo decía en serio. "No importa lo que tu decidas."

"Edward no es de buena educación escuchar a escondidas." Esme se acerco a mis espaldas y me toco el hombro.

"Es imposible no hacerlo." Le dije honestamente.

"Vamos a darle a Bella su sorpresa." Esme dijo y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Golpeo suavemente la puerta y Rosalie la abrió un segundo después. Me di cuenta que todas las chicas tenia puesto pijamas. "Chicas si no les molesta, les quiero enseñar algo."

"¡Tu sorpresa!" Alice saltaba arriba y abajo en su lugar y jalo a Bella de la cama. Suavemente sus manos cubrieron los ojos de Bella. La guió hacia las escaleras. Al piso superior, para ella era interesante y algo frustrante. Yo no estuve a más de cinco centímetros alejado de ella todo el camino. Ella tropezó varias veces y yo quería cargarla, pero sabía que mi hermana me lo impediría.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a su habitación, que compartía el mismo piso que la mía. Para ser honestos yo estaba nervioso. No había visto la habitación y no sabia si a Bella le gustaría. No me había dado cuenta que toda mi familia estaba tras de nosotros hasta que Esme lentamente abrió la puerta. Alice quito sus manos de los ojos de Bella y se abrieron con sorpresa.

La habitación era sorprendente. No era tan grande como la mía, pero eso no importaba para Bella. De eso estaba seguro. Las paredes eran de color azul marino, pero no la oscurecía. Había una cama matrimonial de hierro forjado, cubierta con sabanas de satín y muchas almohadas cubiertas del mismo material. Había unos burós a los lados y sobre ellos unas lámparas de hierro. Todo combinaba perfectamente. Había unas delgadas cortinas de tafetán azul que impedían que la luz entrar con demasiada fuerza y así permitirían que Bella durmiera. Fotos de rosas en blanco y negro adornaban las paredes. "Bella esto es para ti." Esme toco su hombro.

De repente Bella se dejo caer al suelo, lagrimas recorrían su cara. Yo rápidamente me arrodille a su lado y la sostuve entre mis brazos. "¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Su corazón latía aceleradamente.

"No te merezco. A ninguno de ustedes." Sollozo y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

"Oh cariño, por favor no llores." Esme frotaba sus hombros. "Si hay algo que no te guste podemos cambiarlo. Eso depende de ti."

Bella lloro con más fuerza. "¡No! Es perfecto. No lo merezco."

Para mi sorpresa Jasper se arrodillo junto a Bella. Levanto su cara para que lo viera. "Isabella, tu mereces este lugar. Eres parte de nuestra familia. Mereces tener tu propio espacio. Además no maneje hasta Canadá solo para recoger unas almohadas para que tu lloraras."

"¿Ahí estabas esa noche?" Bella dijo de repente.

Jasper rió. "La noche que te enfermaste. Si."

"Gracias." Abrazo a Jasper con fuerza. El se puso rígido tratando de calmarse. Cuando Bella se alejo y le sonrió el también lo hizo. _"Estoy orgulloso de mi mismo. Debe de ser muy difícil para ti el controlarte siempre."_

Le asentí con la cabeza. Yo también estaba orgulloso de mí hermano. "Gracias a todos. Y lo digo en serio."

"¿No lo sabias?" Bella me miro confundida.

"No ha estado por aquí el tiempo suficiente como para darse cuenta." Emmett se carcajeo desde atrás.

Levante a Bella del suelo y suavemente la puse de pie. Alice la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia el closet. "¡Mira! ¡Te compre ropa!"

Bella gimió y puso los ojos en blanco. "Ahí hay demasiada ropa." Abrazo a Alice con fuerza. "Pero gracias."

"Sabia que te encantaría." Alice sonrió alegremente.

"Vamos chicos, démosles algo de privacidad." Rose llamo a mi familia mientras jalaba a Emmett. Alice salto y se llevo a Jasper también. Mis padres se detuvieron en la puerta.

"Realmente eres parte de la familia." Carlisle le sonrió.

"Nunca me había sentido tan amada como en este momento." Bella susurro, yo sabia que estaba tratando de no llorar otra vez.

"Eres muy amada." Esme le sonrió. Sabía que ella deseaba también poder llorar. "Que pasen una buena noche."

"Buenas noches mama, papa." Le dije cuando ya salían. Sonreí para mí. No había amado más a mi familia como en este momento. Bella era feliz y yo también.

Me gire hacia mi hermosa novia y la acune entre mis brazos. La lleve hacia la cama y la recosté en medio. Silenciosamente me pidió que me acostara junto a ella con la mano y una sonrisa torcida. Me arrastre a su lado y descanse mi cabeza sobre su estomago, escuchando el suave latido de corazón.

Bella me sonrió y jugaba con mi cabello, enredándolo en sus dedos. "Edward cuéntame sobre tu familia."

**Continuara… **

**Hola** trate de subir el capitulo desde la mañana, pero habia algunos problemas con la pagina. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo y hasta el jueves.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 21**

"Honestamente no recuerdo mucho sobre ellos." Le dije. "Pero puedo decirte los hechos, ¿Es eso a lo que quieres?" Toque su estomago, acariciándolo con mis dedos abstraídamente. Se sentía firme bajo mis dedos.

"Si no quieres hablar sobre ellos, no tienes que hacerlo." Me miro con un poco de curiosidad pero lo que más se veía en sus enormes ojos chocolates era amor.

"No me molesta." Le dije honestamente. "Déjame ver. Nací en Chicago en 1901. Mis padres eran Edward y Elizabeth Masen. Para esa época éramos una familia bien acomodada económicamente. Mi padre era abogado y mi madre por supuesto era una perfecta ama de casa. No tuve hermanos o hermanas. Carlisle dice que me parecía a mi madre. Puedo verla a través de sus recuerdos en su mente. Supongo que es cierto, bueno en una forma. Teníamos el mismo color de cabello y ojos. En realidad nada relevante sucedió en mi niñez que pueda recordar. En realidad no mucho. Con el tiempo los recuerdos suelen desvanecerse."

"¿Que color de ojos tenia?" Bella pregunto suavemente y retorcía un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos.

"Verdes." Descanse mi mentón en su estomago y así podía verla a la cara.

"Te apuesto que fuiste todo un rompecorazones." Me bromeo suavemente una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus bellos labios.

Me reí por lo bajo. "No lo se. Que yo recuerde, nunca me fije en las chicas. Yo quería ser un soldado. Tanto lo deseaba que era en lo único que podía pensar. La gloria de ser un soldado."

"¿Un soldado?" Pregunto, La sorpresa se notaba en su voz.

"Aja. La primera Guerra Mundial estaba empezando y yo decidí que en cuanto cumpliera dieciocho años me uniría. La gran guerra." Jugaba con su playera no la veía mientras hablaba.

"¿Dices que tus padres murieron de gripe Española?" Dijo conmovida.

"Mi padre murió primero, no es como si me hubiera dado cuenta. Después mi madre. Se enfermo más por estarme cuidando. Para serte sincero ahora me siento culpable por eso. Yo estaba próximo a morir. Si Carlisle no me hubiera mordido, de seguro no hubiera pasado de esa noche. Lo he visto en sus recuerdos. Me asusta." Admití. Era un bulto de piel sudoroso y tembloroso. Mis ojos estaban perdidos en el espacio, mis dientes apretados con fuerza y el dolor agitaba mi cuerpo.

Ella estuvo en silencio por algunos minutos, para darme algunos minutos con mis pensamientos. Escuche los suaves sonidos de su estomago y el constante latido de ambos corazones, ya no quería pensar en mis recuerdos. Había pasado un siglo y ya no quería recordar eso. Levante un poco su palmera y recosté mi cabeza en su estomago, podía sentir su sangre recorrer sus venas. Olía tan dulce, y su piel tan calidad por su humanidad.

"No es justo." Dijo de repente. Su piel era calida bajo mi cara, podía decir que se estaba ruborizando. Me preguntaba que la hizo avergonzarse.

"¿Qué sucede?" La mire confundido.

"Esto debería ser tuyo." Con sus dedos acaricio su estomago. "Esto debería estar pasando dentro de diez años. Al menos cinco años."

"Tienes razón. No es justo." Gire mi cara y bese su estomago. No sabia que más decir. Deje mi mejilla sobre su piel. Ella se quedo de nuevo en silencio.

"Siempre estaré aquí para ti Isabella." Le asegure. Ella asintió suavemente, todavía se veía insegura. Me arrastre a su lado y la acerque a mi cuerpo. Ella puso sus dedos sobre mis brazos y veía a mi pecho, no a mis ojos. Odiaba verla tan triste.

"¿Te divertiste en las compras?" Decidí que era tiempo de cambiar de tema. Podíamos hablar de esto otro día. Este día ya había sido muy largo y estaba seguro que ella estaba muy cansada. Yo me sentía estresado y eso que yo no me cansaba.

Bella se rió suavemente. "Tus hermanas no saben cuando renunciar."

"Suenan como mis hermanos." Me reí entre dientes. Amaba ver de nuevo una sonrisa en sus labios. Presione mi frente contra la suya. Sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse. Bese suavemente sus labios.

"Duerman mis ángeles." Susurre en su oreja. "Se que estas durmiéndote."

"¿Ángeles?" Abrió los ojos un poco. Se mordía su labio inferior. Me encantaba cuando hacia eso. Tan inocente y tan sensual al mismo tiempo. Dudaba que se diera cuenta de eso. Simplemente le salia naturalmente.

"Si. Ángeles." Puse mi mano en su vientre asegurándome que entendiera que lo decía en serio. Ella sonrió un poco y presiono sus labios contra mi cuello. Recostó su cabeza cerca de mi hombro y se quedo dormida en el instante.

Cuando me asegure de que estaba completamente dormida me moví y la deje acomodada, asegurándome de no despertarla. Ella necesitaba descansar y yo tenía que hablar con mi familia. Fui abajo, podía escucharlos en diferentes lugares de la casa haciendo sus propias cosas. "Gracias." Fue casi un susurro, pero me escucharon. En cuestión de un segundo todos me rodeaban.

"¿Le gusto?" Esme me pregunto ansiosamente. _"Espero que así __fuera__." _Pensó.

"Le encanto y a mi también." Abrace con fuerza a mi madre. "Es un lugar hermoso."

Gire mis ojos a mi hermana que estaba junto a mi madre. Para su sorpresa abrace con fuerza a Rosalie y bese su frente. "¿Y eso por que fue?" Me pregunto y se alejo para verme.

"Por poner a alguien más antes que a ti." La abrace de nuevo.

"Ugh, Edward no soy tan egoísta. En serio…"Gruño entre mis brazos pero podía escuchar sus pensamientos. _"Me hubiera gustado que alguien me hubiera tratado de esa forma si estuviera en su lugar."_ Decidí soltarla. Sabia que esta obvia demostración de afecto con alguien mas aparte de Emmett le era incomoda, así que no le dije nada, ella sabia que escuchaba sus pensamientos y eso era lo único que importaba.

"¿Jasper fuiste a Canadá por almohadas?" Levante la ceja incrédulamente.

"Alice me obligo. Todavía no se que tienen las almohadas en Estados Unidos." Se encogió de hombros y fijo su vista a sus zapatos.

"¡No combinaban! Eso es lo que tenían de malo" Alice golpeo su hombro. Por la forma en que se encogió puedo decir que no fue nada amable el golpe. Me mordí la lengua para no soltar una carcajada por su infantil demostración.

Emmett decidió que era tiempo de poner su granito de arena. "Bueno, YO quería poner una pantalla plana, pero nadie me hizo caso. Aparentemente no es elegante. Habla con Bella sobre eso ¿Quieres? Yo pienso que le gustaría."

Me reí "Claro que lo haré."

Mi familia lentamente empezó a regresar a sus actividades después de hablar un poco más. Carlisle quedo frente a mí. "¿Como estas hijo?"

"En realidad muy bien." Le sonreí. Y el me abrazo por los hombros.

"Así que. ¿Le vas a proponer matrimonio?" Carlisle pregunto mirándome como un gato que se comió un canario.

De haber podido me habría ruborizado. "Si, realmente no hay secretos. ¿Cierto?"

"No entre la gran boca de Emmett y las visiones de Alice que equivale a lo mismo." Me sonrió. _"Solo quiero que sepas que pienso que es maravilloso." _Pensó.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo más, pero escuche un susurro en el piso de arriba.

"Edward…" Escuche a Bella gritar mi nombre. Me lance hacia su nueva habitación. Bella seguía dormida, pero se removía por toda la cama. Lagrimas corrían por su cara enrojecida. Susurraba mi nombre una y otra vez, como si fuera una mantra. Fui a su lado y la acune entre mis brazos.

"Aquí estoy." Susurre suavemente en su oreja. Se empezó a despertar lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron suavemente y empezó a sollozar con fuerza. Rodeo sus brazos en mi cuello mientras yo la mecía suavemente adelante y atrás. "Solo fue un mal sueño. Aquí estoy mi amor."

"Fue tan aterrador. Era tan real. Desearía no soñar." Hablo con su cara enterrada en mi pecho, sus dedos sujetaban con fuerza mi camisa.

"Y yo desearía poder hacerlo." Susurre en su cabello. Sorprendida levanto su cara hacia mí.

"¿Por que?"

"Por que se que soñaría contigo." Bese su frente. Ella empezó a respirar un poco mas tranquila. Su cuerpo se relajo contra el mió.

Se acurruco más cerca de mí, y jugaba con mi camisa. "Edward ¿Puedo decirte algo y prometes no reírte?"

"Por supuesto mi amor. Lo que sea." Dije suavemente dispuesto a escuchar sus más profundos y oscuros secretos y deseaba compartir con ella los míos. Cuidadosamente acomode un mechón de su cabello tras de su oreja.

"Tengo hambre." Se mordió su labio y se veía avergonzada. No pude evitar reír por lo bajo. Ella frunció el ceño un poco. Sabia que lo había prometido, pero ella era tan tierna sobre esto, que no pude evitarlo. Era muy difícil no reírse.

"Bueno, entonces alimentemos al humano." Le dije juguetonamente. A toda velocidad me levante de la cama y la puse sobre mi hombro sin ningún preámbulo. La acomode y la sujete con un brazo de las rodillas así no se caería. Siempre teniendo cuidado de no presionar su estomago y no lastimarla de ninguna forma. Ella colgaba sin poder hacer nada, el calor de su cara ruborizada se sentía en mi espalda. Ella gritaba y reía, tratando de patearme.

"Si vomito, va a ser toda tu culpa." Se rió con fuerza. Bella me sorprendió, me golpeo la espalda lo más fuerte que pudo. Debí imaginármelo. Me reí mientras corría escaleras abajo, no corrí muy rápido, pero lo suficientemente más rápido que un humano. No quería que llegara a sentirse mal.

Mi familia nos vio cuando pasamos. Ellos pensaban que me estaba divirtiendo, lo que los sorprendía. Tristemente yo no era del tipo 'divertido'. Me encogí de hombros e hice que Bella subiera y bajara un poco. Se rió otra vez. "¡Bájame!" Me grito.

"¿Cuales son las palabras mágicas?" Sonreía y la sujete con más fuerza. Me estaba divirtiendo. Y como parecía que no la molestaba, iba a seguir haciéndolo un poco más.

"Voy a buscar una estaca." Bella resoplo las palabras. Puedo decir que ella pensaba que era graciosa.

"Nop, lo siento. No son las palabras. Pero inténtalo de nuevo." Me estaba acercando a la cocina.

"¡Por favor! Te amo. Ahora bájame. ¡YA!" Me golpeo otra vez, pero esta vez me también me sujeto, y me hizo reír con más fuerza. La deslice al suelo, asegurándome de que no perdiera el equilibrio. Su cara estaba totalmente roja, probablemente por toda la sangre que corrió hacia su cabeza.

"Eso me parece mejor." Bese suavemente su frente. Abrí el refrigerador y di un vistazo al interior. "¿Qué es lo que quieres comer?"

"Uhmm… ¿comida?" Se acerco junto a mí y también dio un vistazo adentro del refrigerador. .

"Eso me ayuda." Sonreí de lado. La deje que viera lo que había y recargue contra la barra de la cocina.

Saco un frasco de pepinillos y un refresco, cerró el refrigerador con el pie. Trato de abrir el frasco pero no lo logro. Tome el frasco de sus manos y lo abrí sin ninguna dificultad. El olor del vinagre era asqueroso. "¿Cómo puedes comer… eso?"

Saco un pepinillo y le dio una gran mordida. Y me sonrió. "Sabe muy bueno."

La mire dudándolo. "Si tu lo dices."

"¿Qué? ¡Los pepinillos son grandiosos!" Dio otra mordía y entrecerró los ojos con el sabor agrio. Me reí de su pequeña mueca.

"Si tu lo dices." Volví a decirle.

Alice entro bailando. Se estaba aburriendo de ver a Jasper y Emmett jugar video juegos. Rose estaba ocupada con una revista de alta moda. Y Alice estaba buscando entretenerse con nosotros. A sus ojos Bella siempre era entretenida.

"Hey Bella… wacala… ¿Que estas comiendo?" La molesto. Alice había escucha nuestra conversación de hacia unos momentos y también quería molestarla.

"Vamos. ¡Déjenme en paz! Al menos no me lo como con helado." Se mofo de nosotros. Alice se le acerco para palmear su hombro suavemente como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero de repente se quedo totalmente quieta.

Una visión se arremolino en su mente. Era sorprendente. Nunca había visto nada como esto antes. Al menos no para mí. Un destello de futuras memorias invadieron mi mente. Todas estaba llenas de felicidad y… alegría pura. No había otra forma de describirlas. No podía creer que yo estaría involucrado en ellas, si realmente sucedía esta felicidad.

Alice parpadeo una y otra vez, tratando de enfocarse. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara. Estaba saltando en el mismo lugar con toda la emoción que recorría su cuerpo. Me preguntaba como Jasper podía soportarla algunas veces. Me miro fijamente y después a Bella, pidiéndome permiso con sus ojos.

"¿Qué?" Bella frunció la frente confundida. _Siempre tan observadora. _Pensé. A Bella nunca se le escapaba nada. Me miro directamente a mí. "¿Qué?" Volvió a repetir. No le gustaba que la dejáramos afuera de la jugada, pero yo no quería disgustarla.

"_¿__Puedo__decirle__?"_ Alce me rogó en su mente. Negué con la cabeza. _"¿__Por__qué__ no?"_

"Después." Susurre. Me gire hacia Bella que había regresado su atención a los pepinillos. Se los quite y los regrese al refrigerador. Lo que sea de mantenerme lejos de la mirada decepcionada de Alice. Ella realmente quería decirle, a Alice no le gustaba guardarse las cosas, especialmente cosas que ella creía que serian tan agradables.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Bella pregunto empezando a molestarse. Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y su pie empezó a golpetear en el suelo.

"A mi hermana le encanta entrometerse." Declare y fulmine a Alice con la mirada.

"¡No es entrometerme!" Alice se defendió.

"Lo es y tu lo sabes." Trate con fuerza de mantener mi voz tranquila, pero me estaba empezando a enojar. No queria darle a Bella información para la que no estaba lista.

"¿Qué es lo que va a sucederme?" La voz de Bella era suave y triste. Miro sus pies y sus brazos seguían cruzados.

"Oh, no es nada de eso." La abrace tratando de confortarla.

"¡Déjame decirle!" Alice dijo en voz alta. Literalmente estaba saltando de un pie a otro. Ojala que de humana no fuera así de hiperactiva.

"¿Decirme que?" Bella cuestiono a Alice.

"No. ¿Qué tal si ella no quiere saberlo?" Le dije a Alice, deteniéndola antes de que dijera algo.

"¿Y que si, si quiere saberlo?" Alce me rebatió.

"¡Solo díganmelo!" Bella grito. Los dos la vimos sorprendidos por su arrebato. Alice gano, o eso era lo que ella pensaba, sonrió victoriosamente.

"¿Te gustaría saber el sexo del bebe?"

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos:** bueno les traje esta sorpresa, por que el dia de mañana se me complicaria poder actualizar y como no queria quedarles mal, adelante el dia y decidi hacerlo hoy. Espero que les gustar el capitulo. Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajesy por seguir leyendo. Nos vemos el domingo y un abrazo a todos**.**

**Ale Snape Li**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 22**

"¿El sexo del bebe? ¿En serio? ¿Puedes hacer eso?" Bella se veía muy tranquila con todo el asunto. Y eso me preocupaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

"¡Si! ¡Si puedo! ¿Quieres saberlo?" Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja, ella quería ser la primera en decirle. Y yo no sabía por cuanto tiempo más se podría contener. Ya se veía como si estuviera a punto de decirlo.

"No lo se." Dijo suavemente y se recargo contra la barra de la cocina.

"Deja de entrometerme." Casi le gruñí a Alice.

"No. Esta bien Edward. No estoy molesta. Solo que no se que hacer." Bella tomo mi mano y la apretó suavemente. Su calor relajo mi cuerpo y me tranquilizo un poco. No sabía por que me exalte tanto en primer lugar. Alice me hacia eso varias veces, solo que antes no tenia a Bella para tranquilizarme.

"Bueno, como sea que lo quieras, me avisas. Emmett esta a punto de perder el juego." Alice salio de la cocina dejándonos solos. Ella no quería provocarme más y quería darle tiempo a Bella para que tomara su decisión. Había visto que mientras estuviéramos distrayendo a Bella ella no podría tomar ninguna decisión.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" La abrace gentilmente, ignorando los pensamientos de mi hermana.

"Estoy bien. Solo que no se que hacer." Acaricio mi cuello con su nariz. Su calido aliento calentaba mi piel haciéndome estremecerme. Sentía como si estuviera en llamas. En una muy agradable especie de llamas.

"Solo quiero asegurarme de que no te molestara. No es bueno para ti ni para el bebe, mi amor." Frote su espalda mientras hablaba y respire profundamente.

"Estoy preocupada que si se el sexo del bebe me voy a encariñar." Dijo tranquilamente. Podía decir que estaba tratando de que sus emociones no se notaran en su tono de voz, pero no lo estaba logrando.

"Entonces ¿Decidiste darlo en adopción?" No la presione. Esto podría cambiar tantas cosas. Aunque si lo tenia que admitir, me sentía un poco decepcionado. Ella se alejo un poco para mirarme.

"No. Yo no dije eso. No he decidido si darlo en adopción." Ella jugaba con sus dedos.

"Bella ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?" Le pregunte gentilmente. Tome sus pequeñas manos entre las mías y las acerque a mis labios besándolas suavemente. Ella giro su cara al otro lado, sus ojos se veían deprimidos y se ruborizaba.

"Quiero quedármelo." Susurro, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos castaños.

"Bien." Fue lo único que dije. No sabia que más decir. Levante un poco su cara y suavemente la bese, permitiendo que mis labios se entretuvieran con su piel. Tenía su pequeña cara entre mis manos, tratando de demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Acaricie sus sienes con mis pulgares, y besando su frente.

"¿Bien? ¿A que te refieres con bien?" Frunció el seño y su cara estaba ruborizada por el beso. Se veía completamente confundida. Bella no esperaba que le yo le dijera eso.

"Lo decía en serio cuando dije mis ángeles. Me preocupo por los dos. Solo quiero que seas feliz." Deslice mis dedos por sus cabellos. La bese otra vez. Deseaba besarla una y otra vez. "Lo que sea que tu decidas esta bien para mí. Pero si quieres al bebe entonces yo también lo quiero.

"No quiero alterar más tu vida, más de lo que ya lo he hecho." Se trato de zafar de mis brazos, pero yo no se lo permití.

"Tu eres mi vida." Le susurre.

"Edward no deberías sentirte obligado conmigo." Más lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Estaba empezando a frústrame. Quería que creyera en mi y que creyera en si misma.

"Bella, detente. Las cosas que hago, las hago por amor no por obligación. Me lastima que digas eso. Realmente me preocupo por ti. Te amo. Y quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad abrazandote. Y amare a este bebe, simplemente por que es parte de ti." Acaricie con mis pulgares sus mejillas. Ella respiro entrecortadamente, en sus ojos todavía había un poco de tristeza.

"Te amo." Susurro y sus ojos se fijaron en otro punto cuando dijo las palabras.

Acerque otra vez mis labios a los suyos, besándola tiernamente. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, y se reclino sobre mí. La cargue y la senté sobre la barra de la cocina. Movió sus brazos a mi cuello y sus piernas rodearon mi cintura, manteniéndome cerca de ella.

"¿Me vas a seguir amando aun cuando este gorda?" Bella bromeo y jugaba con mi cabello. Puedo decir que estaba tratando de aligerar el humor.

"Tu no vas a estar gorda. Lo he visto. Estarás hermosa." Bese suavemente su cuello. "No es sorprendente, tu eres hermosa de cualquier forma…"

"¿A que te refieres a que lo has visto?" Me pregunto y ladeo la cabeza, dándome acceso a su piel.

"Puedo ver las visiones de Alice. Puedo leerlas en su mente al momento que ellas las esta teniendo." Realmente no me estaba prestando atención a lo que le decía mientras yo empezaba a hacer un camino de besos hasta su oreja. Parecía que le gustaba, su piel se sentía mas acalorada bajo mis labios.

"Entonces ¿Tu sabes el sexo del bebe?" Se alejo de mí. Se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente.

"Si." Admití.

"Dímelo." Susurro.

Tome su cara entre mis manos. "¿Estas segura de que quieres saberlo?"

"Dímelo Edward." Repitió con firmeza.

Me recline, permitiendo que mis manos se deslizaran a sus hombros. Lleve mis labios a los suyos una vez más y me aleje un poco. "¿Qué piensas sobre el color rosa?"

"¿Es una niña?" Sus ojos se abrieron mientras hablaba.

"¡Ay, yo quería decirle!" Alice entro saltando. Si me hubiera tardado un poco más ella hubiera entrando corriendo y gritándolo a todo pulmón.

"¡Es una niña!" Bella dijo suavemente, como si no pudiera lograr entender las palabras. Se hizo hacia atrás y se recargo sobre sus manos. Sus ojos parecía que estaban a millones de kilómetros de aquí.

Jasper entro después de Alice. Estaba un poco molesto por el repentino abandono de Alice. Estaban en medio de algo y de repente ella se fue, dejándolo solo. Aunque no era algo muy inusual. Miro a Bella y levanto la ceja. _"¿__Por __que __esta__ tan __feliz__?"_

Alice me empujo y abrazo a Bella. "¡Es una niña!" Alice rió por lo bajo. La boca de Jasper formo una O. Él no sabia que más decir y yo no lo podía culpar por eso.

"_¿Estas feliz?"_ Jasper pensó para mí. Él ya sabía la respuesta. Yo simplemente asentí. Él me sonrió. _"No lo pienses demasiado."_ Me volvió a decir, yo asentí otra vez.

Alice soltó su abrazo. Su mente era un remolino las visiones regresaron otra vez, pero esta vez con más detalles. Bella y la pequeña bebe. Yo en la habitación del hospital sosteniendo a la bebe. La habitación de la bebe en la casa. Alice salto hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Y eso por que?" Dije, sus brazos me apretaban con demasiada fuerza. Casi me estaba lastimando.

"¡Tu también necesitas un abrazo!" Rió entre dientes. _"¡Vas a ser muy buen papa! ¡Tía Alice! ¡Voy a ser tía Alice!" _Su mente cantaba.

Simplemente negué con la cabeza con su excesivamente prometedor futuro. Alice se encogió de hombros y me soltó. Bella seguía en shock sobre la barra. Se mordía el labio y estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. "Bella, amor ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Aja, estoy bien." Su voz estaba muy lejos de aquí al igual que sus ojos. Me moví para acercarme a ella, pero Jasper me sujeto del hombro.

"_Espera un segundo."_

Me gire y lo vi de frente. "¿Qué?"

"_Ella esta en shock, pero no esta triste. Dale un minuto. Ya esta saliendo del estupor."_ Señalo con su cabeza hacia Bella. Una de sus manos seguía en su estomago. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"¡Es una niña!" Declaro finalmente, una enorme sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Alice aplaudió, saltaba arriba y abajo. "¿Saben? Nunca había pensado en tener hijos. Siempre cuide a mi mama. Tenia que hacerme cargo de ella. Y de alguna forma también he cuidado de Charlie. Y ustedes llegan y me cuidan. Me siento tan segura y amada. Quiero hacer que mi hija se sienta de la misma forma. Si puedo darle un cuarto de todo el amor que ustedes me han dado, se que tendrá una vida muy feliz."

"¿Entonces, si piensas quedarte con la bebe?" Alice chillo. Jasper y yo nos encogimos por el grito que dio. Bella solamente se rió.

"Supongo que si." De repente su expresión se volvió triste. "¿Estoy loca por hacer esto?"

Fui a su lado. "De ninguna manera. Al final todo saldrá bien." La frase salio fácilmente de mis labios. Mucha gente me la había estado diciendo mucho últimamente. Tal vez realmente todo saldría bien.

Bella trato de contener un bostezo mientras se recargaba contra mí, pero no lo logro. Mire al reloj. Era casi la una de la mañana. La acune entre mis brazos y sin decir una palabra camine hacia las escaleras. Alice seguía en cocina, planeando todas la cosas que haría para la bebe. Jasper simplemente estaba tratando de calmarla. _Pobre hombre…_

"Edward esta bien. Sabes que puedo caminar ¿Cierto?" Se quejo.

"No quiero que camines por esas escaleras, de la misma forma que mi padre no quiere que te acerques a la clase de Educación Física. Eres peligrosa." Le dije honestamente, aunque tal vez un poco más franco de lo que debía.

Por un momento se vio lastimada, pero después suspiro. Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió de lado. Bella recostó su cabeza contra mi pecho y cerro los ojos mientras yo la cargaba. La lleve a su habitación y la acosté en medio de la cama. Jale las cobijas sobre su pequeño cuerpo y me acosté al lado de mi amor.

Se acurruco contra mí, sus pequeños dedos descansaron sobre mis caderas. Una pequeña sonrisa estaba en sus labios y al momento se quedo dormida profundamente. El embarazo la hacia estar cada vez mas cansada y soñolienta, no es como si pudiera culparla por eso. Su cuerpo estaba trabajando arduamente en estos momentos. Supongo que si yo fuera el que estuviera formando una nueva persona en mi cuerpo estaría cansado y malhumorado todo el tiempo.

Nunca entendí por que los hombres se pensaban mejores que las mujeres. A través de la historia los hombres las han delegado y menospreciado. Sus roles son igual de importantes. El hombre es el protector y el proveedor y la mujer es la creadora y la cuidadora. Cada uno fue creado para necesitarse y así ser exitosos. Cualquiera fallaría sin el otro

Mire a Bella dormir. La vi otra vez como madre, como en la visión. Hermosa y fuerte, su edad no cambiaba el amor que podía dar. Con su familia parecía que había estado practicando toda su vida.

Alice me seguía viendo a mí actuar como el padre. Sabía que amaba a Bella y quería intentarlo, ¿Pero seria un buen padre? ¿Podría hacer a un lado todos los sentimientos egoístas y poner todas sus necesidad y deseos sobre los míos?

Salí de la cama y fui hacia mi habitación. Sabía exactamente que era lo que estaba buscando. Y sabia exactamente donde estaba. Fui hacia mi closet y me agache. De fondo del closet saque un joyero de madera. Lo abrí y empecé a mover varias de las brillantes cosas que mi madre colecciono a través de los años. Fui directamente hacia la cajita de satín blanco que estaba medio escondida entre todas la joyas.

La saque y regrese el joyero al closet. Cerré el closet con mi pie y me senté en el sillón de piel. Abrí la caja examinando lo que guardaba en su interior.

El segundo anillo de compromiso de mi madre. Ella pensó que había perdido su primer anillo y mi padre le trajo uno nuevo después que regresó de un viaje de trabajo a Nueva York. Encontré el primero después, mientras limpiaba la casa de todas nuestras cosas, después de convertirme en vampiro. No recordaba muchas cosas de mi niñez pero recordaba ese día. Mi madre había estado distraída por una semana. Cuando mi padre regreso a casa se arrodillo ante ella y le propuso casarse con el otra vez. Ella lloro, yo tenia catorce años y pensaba que era un poco tonto. Ahora lo entendía. Si amas a alguien harías lo que fuera por hacerla feliz.

Examine el anillo Tiffany entre mis dedos. Era de solo un quilate, un diamante solo con el aro de platino. Era sencillo pero hermoso. Me trataba de ver a mi mismo proponiéndole matrimonio, pero la imagen no venia a mi cabeza. Honestamente por alguna razón me sentía nervioso.

Escuche a Bella susurrar dormida, lo que me saco de mis pensamientos. Puse de nuevo el anillo en la caja y lo puse sobre el closet, lo guardaría en el joyero después. Regrese con Bella y gatee a su lado en la cama. Ella estaba hablando dormida, la mayoría de las palabras, no tenían ningún sentido, pero escuche las palabras hielo y mi nombre. Le sonreí. Ella era sorprendentemente inocente.

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron con rapidez. Todo pasaba rápidamente. Para su sorpresa Bella casi superaba las nauseas y era extremadamente feliz por ello. Yo no sabía si era por que habían desparecido o por que ella había logrado controlarlas mejor. Por la razón que fuera, yo estaba agradecido.

Bella no había llorado en terapia en una semana, algo más por lo que estar agradecido. Ella estaba poniendo una distancia con lo que había pasado y con lo que pasaría en el futuro. Lentamente pero estaba empezando a sanar completamente.

La escuela era un asunto a parte. Bella estaba extremadamente nerviosa sobre la escuela. Nadie se había enterado todavía de su embarazo, pero estaba preocupada sobre lo que dejaría. Ella confiaba en nosotros, pero no en si misma. Los otros estudiantes apenas y se daban cuenta sus carreras al baño, todos pensaban que era por su 'estado emocional' que había un poco de eso. Nos pegábamos a ella siempre que podíamos tratando de protegerla.

El alivio de Bella el último día de clases, según Jasper fue abrumador. Yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello. También estaba emocionado por el baile de fin de año. Bella se burlaba de mí, pero realmente a mi no me importaba. Haría esa noche especial, desde que ella me había dado el honor de acompañarla al baile. Ella merecía este momento en su vida. Las cosas cambiarían después de eso.

El sábado después del último día de clases parecía que pasaba arrastrándose. Alice y Rose me habían robado a Bella muy temprano por la mañana y la había llevado a algún lugar, que nunca escuche en sus pensamientos. Ellas querían que fuera una sorpresa. Yo odiaba las sorpresas. En eso era muy parecido a Bella.

La mayor parte de la tarde espere que Alice regresara con mi novia. Estaba sentado con mi esmoquin, viendo a mis hermanos jugar un partido de cartas. Los dos estaban haciendo trampa el uno al otro. Y al menos una vez se habían dado cuenta de las trampas de su oponente. En realidad era divertido verlos, por que ninguno diría en voz alta lo que pensaban. Los dos querían que yo interviniera, pero me negué por completo a hacerlo. Hasta ese momento eso había sido lo más interesante de mi día.

En el segundo que escuche el auto acercarse, corri hacia la puerta. Rose estaba ahí, pero ni señal de Alice y Bella. "¿Qué le hicieron a mi novia?" Pregunte francamente.

Rose me sonrió burlonamente. "¿Acaso no piensas actuar como un caballero e irla a recoger a su casa?"

"¿Ahí estuvieron todo el tiempo?" Pregunte anonadado. Me había imaginado que la llevarían a un Spa o a un hotel, o algo así. Nunca me imagine que la llevarían de regreso a su casa.

"¡Si! Ahora, tengo que ir a arreglarme." Paso a mi lado moviendo las caderas. "Hey Jasper, Alice dice que vendrá a casa en unos minutos."

Agarre el corsage que había comprado para Bella y fui a la cochera y encendí el Volvo, pero de repente me detuve. Mire mi pequeño Aston Martin. Me picaba la ansiedad de manejarlo y esta seria la perfecta noche para manejarlo, no me importaba si se vería bien o no. Esta noche era especial. Lance las flores al asiento del pasajero y me subí a mi hermoso auto. Me dirigí hacia delante tan rápido como pude, mi pie casi apretaba todo el acelerador. Encendí el radio dejando una ráfaga de ruido en el aire. La noche estaba nublada pero no llovería hasta la mañana, por lo que dijo Alice. Era el clima perfecto para nosotros.

La verdad es que me sentía extremadamente nervioso, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Nunca antes había ido con alguien al baile de fin de curso. Toque suavemente la puerta y por supuesto Charlie la abrió. Sus ojos se veían curiosos y me invito a pasar con la mano. Para mi sorpresa, esta noche no seria sarcástico. No quería enojar a Bella en su noche especial. Entre y jugaba con la caja de plástico entre mis manos.

Bella bajo las escaleras suavemente, sus zapatos hacían ruido contra el piso de madera. Estaba siendo extremadamente cuidadosa, mirando cada paso que daba. Se veía asombrosa en un vestido negro. El corpiño era ajustado pero se abría y caía desde el estomago hasta los pies. No se podía ver sus zapatos pero yo sabía que no traía tacón. Agradecía que Alice no la hubiera obligado a usar tacones.

Su cabello tenía unos rizos perfectos sujetados de ciertos puntos. Pequeños prendedores de diamantes estaban por sus cabellos. Un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas, visible incluso debajo del maquillaje que Alice la había obligado a usar. Sus labios estaban pintados de un color rojo brillante que los hacían verse mas besables de lo que ya eran. Yo no sabía que eso era posible.

"Ninguna mujer se ha visto mas hermosa." Le sonreí y le ofrecí mi mano.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que Charlie estaba a mi lado. Sus pensamientos eran un embrollo y un poco tristes. La mayoría eran alrededor de:_ "Mi __bebe __esta __creciendo__."_ "Bells te vez hermosa." Por fin logro hablar sin ahogarse.

"Gracias papa." Le dio una sonrisa rápida, pero rápidamente su mirada regreso a mí.

"Te vez genial." Me susurro y toco mi mejilla. Sus dedos temblaban un poco.

Tome su mano entre la mía y la bese. Saque el corsage de la caja y lo puse en su pequeña muñeca. Acerque de nuevo su mano a mis labios y la bese gentilmente.

"Vámonos antes de que mi papa decida tomar fotos." Susurro un poco fuerte. Sabia que estaba bromeando con él.

Charlie sonrió sarcástico. "Alice me prometió que ella tomaría fotos." Nos despidió con gesto de la mano. Regreso a la sala a su partido de baseball. Bella puso los ojos en blanco y luego señalo la puerta con su mano y sonrió.

La guié afuera hacia mí auto. Su boca se abrió y giro hacia mí cuestionándome. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Mi auto." Le sonreí orgulloso.

"No, no recuerdo este auto." Puso su mano sobre su cadera. "Este no es tu auto."

"No lo manejo muy seguido." Le abrí la puerta. Ella se subió cuidadosamente, sus manos levantaron un poco el vestido para que se le hiciera más fácil subirse. "Mi familia tiene un gusto por los autos, por si no lo has notado."

"Si lo he notado." Bella dijo suspirando. No pude evitar sonreír mientras la veía negar con la cabeza. Me subí de mi lado y sujete su mano con la mía.

"Me hace sentirme como en una película de James Bond." Dijo por lo bajo, y me hizo reírme entre dientes.

"Buen, tu eres más hermosa que cualquier chica Bond que he visto." Le conteste juguetonamente. Apreté su mano y ella se ruborizo.

"Estas loco. ¿Lo sabias?" Me miro enarcando una ceja.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Por que podrías tener a cualquier mujer de este mundo. Y escogiste a una dañada y embarazada. Buena decisión." Giro su cara hacia la ventana, su expresión era triste.

Me pare con fuerza sobre el freno y me detuve a la orilla del camino. "¡Isabella Marie! Nunca dudes de mis decisiones. Tu me escogiste tanto como yo te escogí. Tú decidiste escoger a un vampiro. ¿Te arrepientes de esa decisión?"

"No, por supuesto que no." Se giro hacia mí. Podía decir que estaba tratando de no llorar. Alice la mataría si arruinaba el maquillaje.

"Bien. Por que estas atrapada conmigo." Me recline y bese su cuello. Ella ladeo la cabeza para darme mejor acceso. Amaba cuando hacia eso. Ella no sabia cuanta confianza me demostraba cada vez que cabía eso.

"¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bueno en esto?" Murmuro y acarició mi nuca con sus dedos. Chupe su piel suavemente permitiendo que me acercara más, y mi nariz presionaba su cuello.

"No soy bueno en nada. Solo quiero que me dejes demostrarte cuanto te amo."

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos: **por fin pude acabar este capitulo, no saben como me costo trabajo y llego el momento en que lo odie. Y me gusta el capitulo, pero tuve una semana muy pesada y creo que se me fundio un fusible en mi cerebro y me costo trabajo hacerlo... Asi que si encuentran algun error, lo siento, tengo que ir a arreglarme el cerebro (bueno aunque yo creo que ya no tengo gran remedio, al menos loca si estoy jejeje) y fui con mis papas para que me arreglaran con la garantia, pero me dijeron que despuesde los 20,000 kilometros ya no existe garantia... asi que les recomiendo chequen sus garantias con sus padres antes de que se les expiren....

Creo que ya estoy diciento muchas tonetrias, cuidense y nos vemos el jueves (si no me llevan al manicomio antes). Un abrazo y gracias por leer.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 23**

Nos quedamos en silencio el resto del camino. Como Forks era pequeño, el baile se celebraría en el gimnasio, por supuesto. No había mucho presupuesto para cosas como esta, y esto era lo mejor que se podía hacer. Sin embargo, era suficiente para mí.

Me estacioné a un lado del Jeep de Emmett. Caminé al otro lado del carro con paso humano, y ayude a Bella a salir del auto. Todos los chicos que se encontraban en el estacionamiento veían a mi Bella o mi carro; o ambos. Sonreí levemente; me encantaba tener a la chica más hermosa de la escuela de mi brazo, y también el mejor auto. Era un poco arrogante, pero no podía pasarlo por alto.

Bella arrastró sus pies a la entrada. Apretó un poco mi brazo, temblando levemente.

"¿Qué va mal?" susurré. Se veía como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

"Estoy preocupada por avergonzarme a mi misma" susurró rápidamente de vuelta. Me reí y ella frunció el seño. Controle mi risa, apretando mis labios para no reírme más.

"No te dejare caer" le informé, besando suavemente su frente.

"Oh, encontraré la forma. Lo sé" murmuró mas que todo para si misma.

Después de eso, la guié hacia la pista de baile. Esperé una excusa, pero para mi sorpresa, no obtuve ninguna. Estaba aún más sorprendido cuando una canción que conocía y que me gustaba, sonó. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura y empezamos a balancearnos siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Quería que se sintiera cómoda con esto. Bella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. Me sorprendí cuando, suavemente, empezó a tararear la canción. No creo que ella pensara que yo podía escucharla, era tan ligero, apenas un susurro. "Come with me my love, come with me to the sea of love. I want to tell you how much I love you. Do you remember when we meet? That's the day I knew you were mine. I want to tell you how much I love you..." (Ven conmigo mi amor, ven conmigo al océano de amor. Quiero decirte cuanto te amo. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Ese fue el día que supe que eras mió. Quiero decirte cuanto te amo… Sea of Love. The Platters)

Apoye mi cabeza en su cabello y lo bese suavemente. Aspire, dejando que su aroma me rodeara, y apartando el aroma de todos los hombres y mujeres hormonales en la habitación. Ella deslizo sus manos bajo mi saco, presionando su cuerpo contra el mió. Se encontraba terriblemente caliente, y estaba seguro que quería refrescarse. Estar rodeado de tantas personas en un lugar tan cerrado y pequeño no era un ambiente muy agradable para una mujer embarazada. La canción cambió y el golpeteo retumbo entre nuestros cuerpos. Era demasiado ruidosa, y abusaban del bajo. No era exactamente algo que le podría llamar música.

"Edward, salgamos un momento" musitó en mi pecho.

Rápidamente la guié a la puerta, recibiendo miradas extrañadas de algunos estudiantes. Honestamente, no era tan extraño. Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras nosotros, acune a Bella entre mis brazos. La lleve a una banca que estaba al otro lado del patio, alejándola del caliente gimnasio y de la ruidosa música tanto fuera posible. La senté en el banco y yo me senté a su lado.

"Gracias, eso fue un poco abrumador." Bella acariciaba la parte de atrás de su cuello, luciendo un poco avergonzada. "Solo dame un minuto para tomar algo de aire fresco."

Asentí. El edificio retumbaba con la música, risas y gritos de emoción. Sonreí para mi cuando supe que Alice y Rosalie estarían en medio de la pista de baile. Siempre estaban ahí; vivían para ese tipo de cosas.

"Estas muy callado" comentó.

"Solo estoy pensando" dije, sonriéndole para indicarle que no pasaba nada malo.

"Prométeme que me lo dirás después; llévame de regreso." Se levantó, ofreciéndome su mano, como si realmente pudiera ayudarme para que me pusiera de pie. Me reí ante su afán de fingir. Me puse de pie y la tome nuevamente en mis brazos.

Rió suavemente. "¿Qué pasa con eso de cargarme?"

"Me gusta sentirte cerca de mi cuerpo." susurré. Se ruborizó brillantemente y mordió su labio. La baje en la entrada del edificio. Me jaló adentro, probablemente tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas en la oscuridad.

La canción era ruidosa, con compases fuertes; aun así, no estaba tan mal como la última. Bella se hizo camino hacia donde estaban mis hermanas, quienes bailaban entre sí. Ellas le sonrieron y la jalaron entre su pequeño grupo. Reían, se abrazaban y bailaban juguetonamente. Me preguntaba que pensaban mis hermanos de esto. Los busque entre la multitud, hallándolos inmediatamente. Estaban apoyados en la pared, viendo con _mucho _interés. Decidí unirme a ellos.

"Me encantan los bailes escolares" murmuró Emmett entre dientes. Asentimos en acuerdo; nuestros ojos sin apartarse de nuestra pareja de baile.

No intentaban hacer otra cosa más que disfrutar de un buen rato. Me cuestionaba si entendían lo que hacían cuando se deslizaban hasta abajo las unas con las otras. Estaba seguro que Bella no lo entendía. Sabía que todos los chicos de este lugar estaban pensando en lo mismo, incluyendo a mis hermanos. Incluso cuando era tan frío, empezaba a sentirme un poco calido por la escena ante mis ojos.

"_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Edward" _Jasper giró sus ojos cuando sintió mis emociones.

La canción cambió y Bella me hizo una señal para que me le uniera. Fui hacia ella con una gran sonrisa. "¿Qué?" Preguntó cuando me vio.

"Eres adorable, eso es todo" susurré en su oído. Ella sonrió, enredando sus brazos en mí, mientras la suave canción nos envolvía. "Soy el hombre más afortunado."

No sabia como era la siguiente canción, si era rápida o lenta; no importaba. Bella y yo llevábamos nuestro propio ritmo. Éramos los únicos en la sala, los demás no importaban. Sin embargo, aun cuando lo intentara, no podía alejar sus pensamientos.

"_¿Como lo atrapó?" _

"_¿Por qué ella está con el?"_

"_Ellos son tan extraños."_

"_Es como si nadie más existiera." _

También habían algunos pensamientos estúpidos que provenían de los hombres. Escondí mi cara en su cabello, tratando de ignorarlos. No los culpaba; ella lucía como un ángel en ese vestido. Un muy sensual y sexy ángel, pero seguía siendo un ángel.

Otra canción comenzó y, fuimos sacados de nuestro cómodo universo por mis hermanas. Jalaron a Bella al centro de la pista de baile junto con ellas, instándola a bailar nuevamente con ellas. Decidí volver con mis hermanos. Me apoyé en la pared, tomando una respiración profunda.

"¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?" Jasper me miró con la curiosidad filtrándose en sus ojos color caramelo.

Jugué un momento con la cajita de satín que se encontraba en mi bolsillo. Consideré no decirle, pero no había razón para hacerlo. Estaba seguro que Alice ya lo había visto y se lo había dicho. Saqué la cajita y se la mostré.

"¡Wow! ¿Es lo que creo que es?" Emmett me miró, una suave sonrisa asomándose en su cara.

"¿Qué crees que es?" Repliqué.

"Una cadena y un grillete" Emmett se burló. Jasper resoplo, tratando de no ver a las chicas en la pista.

"Eres un idiota" gruñí, tratando de devolver la cajita a mi bolsillo. Jasper la arrebató de mis dedos.

"Es lindo. A bella le gustará." Dijo Jasper mientras lo examinaba. La cerró nuevamente y me la devolvió.

"¿Cuándo empezaste a ver el futuro?" bromeé.

"Solo sé cuan feliz es a tu alrededor. Aún cuando actúa como si lo odiase, le encanta recibir cosas de ti."

Examiné la cajita, pensando en sus palabras. La regrese al bolsillo en mi pantalón, y fui hacia mi hermosa novia. Sonreía radiantemente cuando se dio cuenta que me acercaba a ella. La atrapé entre mis brazos, para disgusto de mis hermanas.

"¡Hey, todavía no hemos terminado!" Rosalie protestó.

"Estábamos pasando un buen rato. Regrésala pronto." Alice me sacó la lengua. Reí y le regresé el gesto. Se rió por lo bajo y, sabiendo que era lo que iba a hacer, me guiñó el ojo.

"Bella, mi amor, ¿Quieres dar un paseo?" Le ofrecí mi brazo.

Lo tomó sin decir ninguna palabra, y nos dirigimos a la salida. El frío viento de mayo era refrescante comparado con el calor que había en el gimnasio, hasta para mí. Caminamos nuevamente a través del patio. Bella encontró la banca en donde se había sentando anteriormente. Me senté al lado de ella, tomando su pequeña mano entre la mía.

"¿Te acuerdas del primer día que nos vimos?" La vi de soslayo, midiendo su reacción.

"Pensé que me ibas a pegar, o algo así." rió, mirando a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

"Quiero disculparme por eso. Olías tan maravilloso, solo quería tomarte entre mis brazos, llevarte al bosque y hacerte mía." Miré hacia el cielo.

"¿De donde salió eso?" preguntó, acurrucándose contra mí.

"Quería explicarte algo" respondí suavemente, pensando de antemano mis palabras antes de decirlas.

"¿Qué es, Edward?" Sus ojos eran grandes, como los de un ciervo, y hermosos. Era difícil no perder el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando los veía.

"Estar a tu alrededor ha cambiado mucho mi vida. Si hubiera cedido ese día, y dejar que el monstruo se apoderara de mi, ahora mismo no te pudiera tener entre mis brazos. No hubiera tenido la oportunidad de besar tus labios. No hubiera sido feliz" Paré considerando que era lo que iba a decir. "El monstruo aún está ahí, pero tú lo mantienes a raya. Con todo lo que hago, considero que es lo que te podrías hacer feliz."

"No tienes que hacerme feliz." Susurró apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Si, tengo. Porque si no lo eres, quiero morir. Tus lágrimas me desgarran. Tú eres mi razón de ser; eres mi vida, Bella. Antes de ti, nunca había conocido la felicidad." Puso sus dedos en mi mejilla para detener mi pequeño discurso.

"Te amo." Besó mis labios suavemente. Sonreí contra ellos, sintiendo como su calor me envolvía.

La aparté lentamente, mirando en sus ojos. "No quiero siquiera vivir sin ti."

"No tienes que hacerlo" Respondió. Podía decir que lo decía en serio.

"Eso es lo que espero." Deslicé una rodilla al suelo. Me miró consternada y confundida. "Isabella Swan, te amo más que a la vida misma. Todo es peor si no estoy contigo." Saqué la cajita de mi bolsillo. "¿Serías mi esposa?"

"Yo…Yo...Yo…" Tartamudeó, su piel estaba ruborizada. "Edward…Yo…"

Abrí la caja y saqué la sortija. La deslicé por su mano izquierda y lo examiné en la luz. "Es hermoso. Te sienta bien, creo. ¿Lo usarás?"

"Sí; pero con una condición." Mordió su labio, mirando a cualquier lugar, menos a mí o el anillo.

"¿Te acabo de proponer matrimonio y pones una condición?" Bromeé. "¿Qué es, Bella?"

"Hazme como tú. Hazme un vampiro, también." No me miró al momento de pronunciar las palabras. Me levanté, completamente asombrado. No me lo esperaba. Esperaba que me gritara porque era muy joven, o por el divorcio, ¿Pero eso?

"No puedo hacer eso." Dije cortantemente.

"Edward, escúchame. Escúchame bien." Pidió.

"No, ¡No te puedo hacer eso!" Grité.

"¡Edward, escucha!" Me ordenó, pero la ignoré.

"Creí que querías quedarte con el bebé" Susurré. Me alejé de ella. No la podía ver en ese momento.

"Déjame explicarte primero, y luego puedes enojarte, si quieres." Se levantó y tocó mi espalda. Aún cuando sentí que me moriría, me alejé de ella.

"Bella, ¿Por qué me pides algo que no te puedo dar? Sabes que no puedo." Crucé los brazos frente a mi pecho. El silencio era ensordecedor atrás mío. "¿Puedes pedirle a Alice que te lleve a casa?"

Sabía que era infantil y mezquino. Me sentía de esa forma. Realmente no quería apartarla, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Sabía que mis hermanas estaban junto a Bella cuando yo iba a mitad de camino hasta el carro. Entre en él, y lo aceleré antes de que mis hermanos vinieran y me detuvieran.

No estoy seguro por cuanto tiempo manejé. Podrían haber sido minutos u horas. La noche se ponía más y más oscura. Lo odiaba. Odiaba como me sentía.

Me sentía rechazado.

Aunque, ella realmente no me rechazó. Dijo que sí. Pero, con una condición. Tal vez eso era peor.

Miré la caja vacía que todavía sostenía en mis dedos. Ni siquiera había notado que estaba ahí. Me preguntaba si seguía usando el anillo. Lucía perfecto en su delicada y cálida mano.

Estaba siendo inmaduro. Era completamente justo que escuchara sus razones antes de decirle que no. Por lo menos debí decirle que este no era el fin de nuestra relación… al menos que ella lo quisiera. Rogaba a Dios que ella no lo deseara.

Giré mi auto y me dirigí a la casa de Bella. Miré el reloj, eran las diez de la noche, no tan tarde, pero aun así las luces estaban apagas. Fui hacia su ventana, mirando a través de ella. La ventana estaba cerrada y la habitación estaba vacía. No podía oír los latidos de los dos corazones.

Regresé al auto y decidí volver a mi casa. Seguramente Alice estaría ahí y me diría donde estaba Bella.

El camino duró menos de lo normal, por decir algo. Normalmente manejo rápido, pero esto era demente. El Jeep estaba en garaje por lo que me estacioné a su lado. Corrí a la casa lo más rápido que podía.

"¡Alice!" Grité su nombre, aún cuando no tenía porque hacerlo. Podía decir que ella sabía que estaba aquí. Sabía que ella se encontraba en la casa, y también que me estaba ignorando. Estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos. El resto de mi familia estaba fuera, quizá cazando o algo así. "¡Alice, por favor! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!" Alegué.

"¡Eres un completo idiota! ¡No tenías que haberla dejado de esa forma!" Me gritó desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras. Aún vestía el vestido del baile; y las manos las tenía en sus caderas. Estaba furiosa.

"¿Qué tan enojada está?" Pregunté en un suave murmullo.

"De hecho, está increíblemente calmada. Esperaba que respondieras de esa forma. Voy a patear tu trasero." Dijo, con su barbilla sobresaliendo un poco. Mi hermana no me quería mucho en este momento, y sus pensamientos me lo aseguraban. Estaba viendo rojo, literalmente.

"¿Dónde está?" Pregunté suavemente, tratando que la culpa no me llenara. Alice no estaba ayudando.

"Oh, ¿Ahora si te importa?" Preguntó bruscamente.

"¡Ya para! ¡Sabes que lo hago! Solo estaba molesto. Quiero hablarle; ¿Dónde está?" Exigí saber. Alice bloqueó sus pensamientos y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Azotó la puerta tras ella, haciendo que toda la casa temblara.

Gruñí y fui a mi habitación a cambiarme. La encontraría esta noche, pero no en esmoquin; me sentiría peor.

Me quité el saco y me senté un momento. Apreté el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos, cerrando mis ojos. Aparté la corbata negra de mi cuello y la tiré a través de la habitación. Paré de respirar un momento, esperando no sentir más la esencia de Bella, que cubría mi habitación. Ahora, se sentía en toda la casa, pero obviamente se sentía más fuerte en mi habitación y en la suya. Eso hacia que mi culpa aumentara. No merecía respirar ese encantador aroma, cuando yo la había lastimado.

"Edward…"

**Continuara…**

**Hola a Todos.** Antes que nada tengo que agradecer a **StephMidnigth **que me hizo el favor de traducir este capitulo, yo sigo enyesada, lo que se supone que serian tres semanas, van a ser cinco y todavia no es seguro, por que mi hueso no ha soldado correctamente. Muchisimas gracias Steph, por toda tu ayuda.

Y quiero agradecerles a todas por sus mensajes para que me alivie, me han levantado muchismo el animo, que mas quisiera yo poder seguir con las actualizaciones como normalmente lo hago, pero sigue siendo imposible, aunque con la ayuda de Steph, voy a tratar de seguir actualizando mas a momenos seguido. Una disculpa enorme y gracias de nuevo. No se cuando pueda volver a actualizar pero espero que sea pronto. De nuevo gracias a todas por todo su apoyo.

**Ale Sanpe Li :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 24**

"¿Bella?" Me puse de pie, sorprendido de verla en mi habitación. Estaba sorprendido incluso por poder verla. ¿Por que no la había sentido antes? ¿Acaso estaba tan perdido pensando tanto en mi mismo que ni cuenta me di de ella?

Ella seguía vistiendo el hermoso vestido del baile. Se veía como si hubiera estado llorando, sus ojos y sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas. Mi corazón me dolió, me sentía como un desgraciado. "Lo siento."

Levanto la mano y sonrió un poco. Era una sonrisa extraña, al menos viniendo de Bella. "Espera un momento, hay algo que quiero hacer primero."

"¿Que?" La mire confundido.

Se quito uno de sus zapatos y me lo lanzo. "Esto es por dejarme en el baile." Y después me lanzo el otro con más fuerza. "Y este es por obligarme a regresarme con Emmett y Rosalie fajando en el asiento delantero. ¡Em estaba manejando! ¿Sabes que tan aterrador es eso?"

Agarre los dos zapatos con facilidad, uno en cada mano. Mire los pequeños zapatos entre mis manos y me di cuenta demasiado tarde que lo que ella quería era golpearme con ellos. La mire sorprendido. En su cara habia una sonrisa socarrona y su mano en su cadera.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Le pregunte y señale sus zapatos.

"Me sentiría mejor si te hubiera golpeado." Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Te los puedo regresar y darte otra oportunidad." Trate de no sonreír.

Ella sonrió un poco y se acerco a mí. "Si pensara que me sentiría mejor, te diría que si."

Reí suavemente por sus palabras y me incline para besar su frente. Ella no se alejo pero puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me detuvo. Lance sus zapatos y rápidamente mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo, para acercarla a mí.

"¿Escucharas mis razones y mis ideas?" Susurro, su voz era suave y ligera.

"Si, pero no quiere decir que este de acuerdo con ellas." Le dije honestamente, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Ella me tomo con la mano izquierda y me llevo al sillón. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que el anillo seguía en su dedo, no me había dado cuenta antes. Y no sabía que significaba.

"Quiero quedarme con el bebe." Empezó sin rodeos.

"Eso no va a ser posible si te conviertes en vampiro." Discutí.

"Si, será posible."

Suspire, sintiéndome molesto. "Tu sabes que les sucede a los neófitos ¿Lo recuerdas?" Le pregunte, deseando que ella no supiera la respuesta. Pero no tuve tanta suerte.

"No pueden resistir el olor a sangre, lo se. Ya me dijeron." Bajo su vista a sus manos. Por supuesto que lo sabía. De seguro Alice le platico.

"¿Entonces que es lo que tu propones?" Quería ponerla sobre mi regazo y mantenerla callada con mis labios. Quería alejarla de toda esta plática de convertirla en monstruo, Pero sabia que no funcionaria.

"Un año después del que el bebe nazca, tu me transformas, Carlisle y Esme se harán cargo temporalmente del bebe. Cuando yo sea capaz, regresare. También podría quedarme con Alice, con Rose o contigo hasta que pueda hacerlo. Podemos estar en contacto con videos, emails, fotos o cámaras web. Se en lo que me estoy metiendo Edward." Su voz no vacilo en ningún momento. Por la forma en que hablaba ya había pensado en todo por algún tiempo.

"¿Y que sucederá cuando aparentes la misma edad que el bebe? Y no estoy seguro de que Carlisle y Esme estén de acuerdo con eso." Empecé a pensar en diferentes argumentos para disuadirla.

"Cuando el bebe tenga la edad suficiente, le explicaremos." Dijo susurrando, ella miraba hacia la ventana. "Tendríamos que hacerlo de todas formas."

"¿Y Carlisle y Esme?"

"Ya están de acuerdo." Si no fuera vampiro, no hubiera podido escuchar las palabras. No sabia que más decir. No sabía si estar enojado o sentirme traicionado. O orgulloso. Orgulloso de Bella por pensar detenidamente en todo esto.

"Vas a estar alejada un año, si no es que más." Me sentía que estaba peleando una batalla perdida. Ella ya había pensado en todo esto y si yo no la transformaba, alguien más de mi familia lo haría. Y tampoco quería eso.

"Videos, emails, cámaras web, fotos y teléfono. Hay formas Edward" Era completamente terca. Y en ese momento era más fuerte que yo. "Será difícil, pero estaremos bien."

"¿Y si no estoy de acuerdo con esto?" Le pregunte, pero ya sabia la respuesta.

"No puedo vivir sin ti. Pero buscare la forma." Sus ojos castaños estaban brillando con la determinación. Se quito el anillo del dedo y me lo entrego. "Te quiero por toda la eternidad. No me conformare con menos."

Jugué con el anillo entre mis dedos. Lo mire y pensé. Pensé en que debería de decirle para hacerla cambiar de parecer. Ella sabía exactamente que era lo que quería y yo sabía que era lo que ella quería. Estábamos en una encrucijada. Tendría que ser yo el que tomara la decisión. Ella accedió en lo que yo quería, ¿podría comprometerme en darle lo que ella quería?

Bella se puso de pie lentamente y camino hacia la puerta. Se giro y me sonrió tristemente. "Te amo Edward. Me voy a la cama. Sabes donde encontrarme si quieres hablar."

Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse, decidi que necesitaba hablar con Esme. No estaba muy seguro de que seria lo que ella me diría. Saque el pequeño celular plateado de mi pantalón, marque el número. Ella contesto al segundo repique.

"Edward ¿Estas bien?" Sonaba ligeramente asustada.

"Estoy bien. Quiero preguntarte algo." Le dije tranquilamente.

"¿Sobre la petición de Bella?" No sonaba sorprendida. Ella lo esperaba. Lo que no me sorprendía. Alice debió de ver esto y la previno.

"Si. ¿Cuándo hablo sobre esto contigo?" Trate de mantenerme tranquilo. Ya no estaba enojado con nadie, solo con la situación. No me haría ningún bien gritarle a mi madre.

"Hablamos la semana pasada. ¿Por qué?" Fue cuidadosa con las palabras.

"Le propuse matrimonio y dijo que si." Dije con voz floja.

"¡Oh! ¡Eso es maravilloso!" Dijo emocionada.

La corte antes de que siguiera celebrando. "Pero dijo que con una condición."

"Ser transformada, lo se." Su voz sonaba pensativa. "¿No quieres pasar el resto de la eternidad a su lado?" Esme me pregunto con voz gentil.

"Tu sabes que si." Suspire pesadamente y cerré los ojos.

"Entonces, al menos considéralo. Ella te ama tanto como tu a ella. Tal vez no sea como tú quieres, pero será lo que ella necesita." Su voz era firme pero era amorosa. Era una verdadera madre. Y seria una mejor abuela.

"Gracias Esme." Le conteste en un susurro.

"¿Por que cariño?" Sonó confundida.

"Por ser tan amable con los dos. Con Bella y conmigo. Te quiero." Pase mi mano por mis cabellos, pensando en que hacer ahora.

"También te quiero, a los dos y al bebe." Y con eso termino la llamada, dejándome con mis pensamientos.

Me sentía como si estuviera cerca de la respuesta, pero el miedo estaba en mi pecho. Lo frote con fuerza, tratando de pensar y como si pudiera alejar el dolor. Todo se estaba volviendo mas tranquilo, hasta los pensamientos que llegaban a mi mente. Odiaba no saber la respuesta al instante.

Decidí ir a la habitación de mi hermana. Sabia que Bella no estaba muy enojada conmigo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Alice si lo estaba. Necesitaba arreglar esto con ella.

Antes de que pudiera golpear su puerta, escuche su chillido. "Te estas comportando como un idiota. Detente ya."

"Vamos Alice. Al menos déjame hablar contigo." Golpee mi cabeza contra la puerta. Maldito duendecillo, me estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

"¡La dejaste en el baile! No me importa que tan molesto estabas." Hablo a través de la puerta. "Eso fue totalmente fuera de lugar."

"Estaba lastimado. Necesitaba pensar. Estaba aterrado, puedes entender eso. ¿Puedes hacerlo?" Le roge.

"Por supuesto que puedo. Pero tú la amas. Sabes que el hacer lo correcto." Suavemente abrió la puerta. "Tu sabes la respuesta, la tienes en tu corazón."

"No creo que sea la cosa correcta. Pero podría ser la cosa correcta para Bella." Me recargue contra al marco de la puerta.

"Desearía que te hubiera golpeado con los zapatos." Alice murmuro por lo bajo. "Piensas demasiado."

"Eso me han dicho." Suspire pesadamente. "Pero tienes razón. Pero es difícil no hacerlo cuando los pensamientos de otros están todo el tiempo en tu cabeza." Me aleje de la puerta.

"Edward, ¿Quieres casarte con ella?" Me pregunto con seriedad.

"Si." Jugué con el anillo en mi pantalón. "Por supuesto que si."

"Entonces, ¿Por que estas aquí hablando conmigo?" Mi hermana me pregunto y levanto la ceja.

"Buena pregunta." Dije mientras me giraba para regresar con Bella. Me sujeto de mi brazo rápidamente.

"Vas a necesitar helado." Me dijo con seriedad.

"¿Helado? ¿Para que voy a necesitar helado?" La mire confundido.

"Tienes a una mujer embarazada enfurecida." Señalo hacia las escaleras. "Le gusta el New York con trozos de Fudge de Ben y Jerry."

Me carcajee y levante la ceja. "¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"

"Ella ha estado considerando comprarse uno los últimos diez minutos." Se encogió de hombros. Puse los ojos en blanco y fui a la cocina dejando a mi hermana. Saque el helado del congelador, junto con una cuchara. Corrí tan rápido como pude a la habitación de Bella.

Llame a la puerta y lentamente la abrí. Bella estaba acostada de su lado de la cama. Me miro confundida, sorprendida de verme tan pronto. No estaba dormida o incluso ni tratando de dormirse. Simplemente estaba acostada sin arroparse.

"Vengo con regalos de paz." Moví el helado frente a ella. Bella sonrió y palmeo la cama a su lado.

Me senté y abrí el bote para ella. Tomo la cuchara y la hundió en el helado, sin decirme ni una sola palabra. Sabía que necesitaba ser yo el que empezara la conversación.

"He considerado lo que dijiste." Empecé, pero no sabía como continuar.

Ella asintió y me vio esperanzada, pero no dejaba de comer helado. "Y ¿Cuál fue tu decisión?"

"Que te amo."

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó. Cruzo las piernas y se enderezo. "¿Y exactamente que significa eso?"

"¿No puede simplemente significar que te amo?" Me recargue contra la cabecera imitando su posición.

"¿En este momento? No, no puede ser." Tomo el bote de helado y lo puso en el buró.

Me recline y bese sus labios suavemente. Sabía a chocolate y almendras. Era un adorable sabor en sus labios y enterré mis dedos en su cuello, acercándola a mí. Ella se inclino para el beso y lentamente movió sus rodillas, lo que era un esfuerzo ya que seguía con el vestido. Nuestro beso se profundizo, suavemente. Por primera vez su boca estaba tan fría como la mía, y me dio un vistazo de cómo seria el futuro Tal vez no seria tan malo.

Me aleje y saque el anillo de mi bolsillo. "Cásate conmigo."

"Si." Fue lo único que dijo antes de besarme otra vez. Deslice de nuevo el anillo por su dedo sin necesidad de ver. La acerque a mi cuerpo disfrutando la calidez del suyo. Su boca seguía estando fría del helado y del beso. Le jale suavemente el cabello, liberándolo del sujetador que traía. Masajeé su cabeza con mis dedos y ella siseo de placer. Ella lentamente tomo mi labio inferior entre los suyos, chupándolo suavemente antes de alejarse.

"Edward ¿Eso significa que me vas a transformar?" Sus ojos brillaban aun con la tenue luz de la habitación.

"Si, pero tengo una petición. Mi propia condición." Frote su espalda.

"¿Cuál es?"

"Dos años." Empecé a besar suavemente su cuello, deseando poder distraerla.

"Si tu eres un adolescente, entonces yo también lo seré. Un año y medio." Dijo seriamente. No estaba siendo seducida con mis besos, aunque puedo decir que lo estaba disfrutando por la forma en que su piel se ruborizaba.

"Veinte es casi un adolescente." Susurre seductoramente en su oído. Ella cerró los ojos.

"Año y medio es mi oferta final." Dijo firmemente, y se alejo un poco, así ya no podría besar más su oreja. Sonaba como si estuviera cerrando un negocio. Que de alguna forma era lo que estaba haciendo.

Moví el tirante de su vestido descubriendo su hombro y empecé a besar esa piel desnuda. "Bien." Murmure contra su piel. Ella se rió por lo bajo y acaricio con sus dedos mi cuello.

"¿Es tan malo?" Me pregunto y beso mi cabeza.

"Si. Pero soy muy egoísta como para vivir sin ti." Le conteste honestamente.

Lentamente se inclino y beso mi frente. "Tu eres la persona menos egoísta que conozco."

Resople y ella se vio molesta. "Quiero tenerte a mi lado para toda la eternidad."

"Bien, por que yo quiero exactamente lo mismo." Declaro. Me empujo hacia la cabecera y se giro. Tomo el bote de helado y se acostó a mi lado. No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo. "¿Qué?" Me pregunto. Sabia de que me estaba riendo.

"Pienso que te gusta mas el helado que yo." Le dije y frote sus hombros.

"Tienen mucho en común." Me bromeo. Yo pase el dedo por el bote y le embarre chocolate en su nariz. Ella se rió por lo bajo y trato de poner cara de enfado. Me saco la lengua. "No desperdicies un excelente helado."

"Muy bien." Gire su cara para que estuviera frente a mí. Tome su cabeza con mis manos y con mi lengua recorrí el puente de su nariz por donde había embarrado el chocolate. Ella frunció la nariz y sus ojos y su boca sonrieron. Su piel se ruborizo.

"Ew…" Se rió y limpio la nariz con su mano. Y después se limpio la mano en mi camisa.

Yo muy tranquilamente le quite el helado y la cuchara y lo puse en el buró. Suavemente la acosté en la cama y empecé a hacerle cosquillas. Ella se retorció y reía con fuerza. Era sencillo hacerle cosquillas con el vestido y ella no lucho mucho. Cuando se quedo completamente tranquila la mire. Ella se mordía el labio inferior y respiraba pesadamente. Me recline y la bese de lleno en los labios. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, sosteniéndome cerca de ella.

Alice salto dentro de la habitación. Aparentemente era más rápida que la velocidad de su mente, por que dejo sus pensamientos en su habitación. Ni siquiera llamo a la puerta. Estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera le importaba. Una ráfaga de cosas de boda llego a mi mente.

"¡Oh! ¡Esto va a ser maravilloso! ¡Vas a ser una novia hermosa!" Chillo.

"Al, estamos en medio de algo." Dije enterrando mi cara en el cuello de Bella. Bella se rió, mi aliento le hacia cosquillas.

"¡Oh Bella! ¡Tenemos tanto de que hablar!" Alice por poco y me arrastro del lado de Bella. No es como si estuviéramos haciendo nada malo, simplemente nos besábamos. Gruñí por mi propia y muy obvia frustración y me deje caer en la cama.

"¿Acaso no puede esperar para después?" Gemí.

Aparentemente Bella se pudo zafar del malévolo agarre de Alice y recorrió sus dedos por mi espalda. La mire y vi su sonrisa. "Puedo con ella. Regresare pronto." Se reclino y beso mi mejilla.

Me di la vuelta, viéndola salir de la habitación con el duendecillo de mi hermana. Le sonreí a mi hermosa prometida.

**Continuara…**

**Hola** aqui me tienen con otro capitulo, sigo enyesada, pero el miercoles tengo cita con el doctor y espero que ya me puedabn quitar el yeso. Como sea nos vemos el domingo. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus mensajes. Y hasta la proxima.

**Ale Snape Li**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 25**

Teníamos una semana antes de comenzar con la escuela otra vez, y yo no podía sentirme más feliz. Lo único que quería era estar solo con Bella. Aunque parecía que mi deseo no podía ser posible jamás. Todo mundo parecía estar a nuestro alrededor y quería nuestra atención. Finalmente nos dimos por vencido y seguimos la corriente.

Ese primer lunes estábamos sentados en la sala después de la terapia de Bella. Yo jugaba videojuegos con Jasper. Mortal Kombat, para ser más precisos, algo en lo que siempre nos pateábamos el trasero. Los dos pensábamos que esos movimientos tan ridículos que probablemente en la vida real solamente los vampiros éramos capaces de hacerlos, y los ríos de sangre eran entretenidos. Casi como adolescentes normales. Tal vez era cosa de chicos, pero Alice y Bella estaban con nosotros alentándonos para derrotar al otro.

"Oh, por favor tu puedes hacerlo mejor que eso Eddie." Jasper dijo, tratando de golpearme en el hombro. Me moví hacia delante y su golpe dio contra el sillón.

"¡No… me… digas… Eddie…!" Chille y apreté con mas rapidez los botones. Tenia cuidado de no romperlos. Teníamos el mal hábito de romperlos. Por esa razón siempre teníamos muchísimos controles de repuesto.

Sub-zero voló hacia su personaje, Baraka causando que una impresiónate salpicadura de sangre en 3-d por toda la pantalla. Las chicas hicieron un ruido de asco. Jasper se estaba poniendo extremadamente molesto y me transmitía sus sentimientos a mí también. Lo empuje fuerte con el hombro y el gruño con fuerza. Alice se reía a carcajadas. "Chicos ustedes son tan inmaduros. Como sea Frost es el mejor personaje, abajo las manos."

Bella resoplo. "¡Te gusta solo por su cabello! Tal vez deberías de disfrazar de ella este Halloween." La bromeo.

Alice le saco la lengua y le lanzo un cojín. Bella se rió y se lo lanzo de vuelta. Era agradable verla tan contenta y tranquila.

Finalmente gane, pero por muy poco. Jasper suspiro derrotado y dejo el control. "¿Debes de ser bueno en todo?" Me pregunto sarcásticamente.

"Bueno, simplemente soy asombroso." Me reí y una enorme sonrisa aparecio en mi cara. Cache en el aire el cojín que Alice le lanzaba a Bella. Las chicas habían ignorado nuestra conversación. Le lance el cojín de regreso, tratando de darle en la cabeza a mi hermana. Ella la agarro con una sonrisa, pero su cara cambio. Sus ojos se veían vidriosos y su mente era un remolino de cosas.

Una visión de Bella abrazando a una mujer, fluía en la mente de Alice. La mujer con algunos años, pero aun adorable. Bella lloraba, pero era diferente. No estaba triste. Charlie entro en la visión y una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

"Pienso que necesitar hablar con Charlie." Alice dijo después de un minuto.

"¿Qué sucede?" Bella pregunto y su buen humor desapareció en el instante. Yo sabía que siendo su padre un policía era estresante para ella, aunque fuera de un pueblo pequeño.

"Nada esta mal. Solamente algo que va a suceder. Supongo que será una sorpresa." Me puse de pie y sujete a Bella de la mano antes de que Alice le explicara la visión. Si ellos quisieran decirle, ya se lo hubieran comentado.

Estuve sorprendido cuando Bella no me hizo mas preguntas. Estaba contento por eso. No sabia que decirle. No estaba exactamente seguro con la escena que vi. Solamente sabía que no era nada malo.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, la patrulla de Charlie estaba ahí. No se supone que llegara a casa hasta algunas horas después. Bella no espero que le abriera la puerta del coche y se lanzo hacia la casa. Pensé en decirle que tuviera cuidado, pero sabia que en este momento no me haría caso.

"Bella todo esta bien." Trate de calmarla, pero me ignoro, justo como pensé que haría.

"¿Papi?" Lo llamo tan pronto entro.

"¡Ahí estas! Estaba a punto de llamarte." Charlie estaba radiante. Estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo por mantener la sorpresa en secreto. Era igual de malo que Bella para mentir.

"¿Bella?" Escuche la voz de una mujer. Corrió desde la sala, tomo a Bella entre sus brazos. Bella estaba completamente en shock y se relajo entre sus brazos, y la rodeo con los brazos.

"¿Mama? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Se alejo un poco y levanto la ceja.

"Solo estoy preocupada por todo lo que te ha pasado. ¡Mi pobre bebe! Cuando Charlie me sugirió que viniera antes de que comiences de nuevo la escuela, salte de alegría." Sujetaba a su hija entre sus brazos, la examinaba como si buscara algo visible que estuviera mal en ella. Como si buscara las cicatrices emocionales de su hija. Pensaba que se veía feliz y eso la sorprendía. Ella nunca hubiera esperado eso.

"Mama no tenias que hacer eso." Bella dijo honestamente. Las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos.

"¡Claro que tenia que hacerlo! De todas formas quería hacerlo, extrañaba a mi niña."

Y con esas palabras la mujer empezó a llorar. Era difícil de ver. Sabia que Bella no estaba triste, y hubiera sido egoísta interrumpir ese momento privado. Ella necesitaba dejar salir sus emociones. Después de unos minutos y de algunos abrazos se separaron limpiándose las lágrimas.

Renee finalmente se fijo en mí, me veía con curiosidad. "¿Y tu eres?"

"Soy Edward Cullen." Le ofrecí mi mano. Ella la tomo y la estrecho por unos momentos. Ella pensaba que era guapo y que mis manos estaban frías. Que de seguro sufría de mala circulación. Fue difícil no soltar la carcajada por eso. Era la primera persona que pensaba eso sobre mí.

"Oh, es una placer finalmente conocerte Edward. Yo soy Renee." Su sonrisa era brillante y las arruguitas de alrededor de los ojos eran de felicidad. Estaba feliz de que yo fuera el que mantenía feliz a Bella.

"¿Cómo te sientes bebe?" Renee rodeo con su brazo los hombros de Bella, olvidándose de mí por un momento. La llevo hacia la cocina para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

"Bien. En realidad me siento bastante bien. Las nauseas están remitiendo desde que casi termino el primer trimestre. Si solamente pudiera terminar con las agruras seria perfecto." Bella sonrió alegremente.

"Lo siento, eso es algo que tal vez no desaparezca hasta que des a luz." Bese su coronilla y frote sus hombros. Ella se encogió de hombros mirándome. Se veía realmente feliz.

"Oh, ¿Has estado cerca de alguna mujer embarazada antes?" Renee me pregunto inocentemente.

Maldita sea, algunas veces debía de mantener mi boca cerrada. ¿Qué me sucedía con esta familia que siempre decía de más, cerca de ellos? Tal vez me sucedía con las mujeres de esta familia. "No, no que yo recuerde." Le sonreí alegremente, manteniendo la sonrisa. Un montón de preguntas se estaban formando en la mente de Renee. Estoy seguro que de todas formas se le habían formado aun sin la necesidad de que yo hablara.

"¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?" Renee se sentó al igual que Charlie y yo también lo hice.

"Si, tengo un hermano y una hermana de sangre y dos adoptados también uno y uno." Lo tenia tan practicado que salía sin ninguna dificultad. Al igual que todo lo que le decía a los humanos. Solo Bella y mi familia sabían la verdad.

"¿Adoptados?" Renee me vio confundida, como si jamás hubiera escuchado una palabra sobre eso. Finalmente Charlie decidido que era hora de hablar.

"Aja, el doctor Cullen y su esposa los adoptaron a los cinco. ¿Cierto? Renee te va a gustar el doctor Cullen. Ha sido muy amable con Bella y un gran apoyo." Me sonrió, algo de su furia por estar con su hija disminuyo un poco.

"Aja papa, pero todos sabemos a quien realmente quieres es: a Alice." Bella bromeo a su padre. Podías decir que no estaba acostumbradaza tener a toda su familia en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Era muy dulce y yo me sentía como un alienígena en medio de todo. Me preguntaba si necesitaba irme o quedarme. No quería preguntarle frente a sus padres, así que decidí esperar hasta que estuviéramos un momento solos. Si llegábamos a tener alguno.

"Bueno, esta bien. ¿Qué puedo decir? Es una buena chica." Charlie sonrió con el recuerdo de Alice. Realmente le gustaba, y Alice podía decir lo mismo sobre el. Parecía que se entendían de alguna forma.

"¿Qué edad tienes Edward?" Renee decidió que su interrogatorio no había terminado.

"Diecisiete." Conteste rápidamente. Desearía haber dicho ciento siete, simplemente para ver sus reacciones. Probablemente hubiera reído y preguntado 'No ¿En serio?'

"Oh, y ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?" Renee volvió a preguntar. Me estaba empezando a molestar con las preguntas, como siempre me pasaba cuando la gente me cuestionaba. Pero decidí que me calmaría, por que quería darle una buena impresión a la madre de Bella.

"El veinte de Junio." Le sonreí. Podía sentir la mano de Bella en mi rodilla. La voltee a ver, había una expresión de curiosidad en su cara. No entendía su mirada. Deseaba preguntarle que le sucedia, pero no era el mejor momento.

"Entonces no falta mucho." Y con eso Renee termino con su cuestionario. "Hey Charlie, ¿Que te parece algo de cenar?"

Discutieron sobre varios lugares, finalmente se decidieron sobre un Deli del pueblo. Charlie y Renee decidieron ir en la patrulla mientras Bella y yo fuimos en mi auto. Tan pronto como nos sentamos, sentí a Bella mirándome. "¿Qué sucede mi amor?"

"No sabia cuando era tu cumpleaños. Soy una novia terrible." Estaba a punto de llorar cuando termino de hablar. Estaba seguro que era un día un poco difícil con todas las emociones, pero de todas formas era complicado de manejar.

"No, no, no. No lo eres. Yo no hablo sobre eso. Además si digo algo sobre eso, Alice me hará algún tipo de fiesta." Me recline y bese su mejilla y encendí el auto y me eche en reversa. Llegamos al Deli en silencio. No estaba seguro sobre lo que estaba pensando Bella y desearía poder leer su mente. Me molestaba no poder hacerlo. Debería de amarlo, la mayor parte del tiempo lo hacia. "¿Estas bien?"

"Me siento mal." Me contesto pero veía por la ventana.

"¿Sobre que?" Me sentí ligeramente asustado. Estaba preocupado de que algo sucediera con ella o con la bebe.

"Como dije soy una novia terrible."

"Tu eres la novia mas sorprendente, hermosa, dulce, gentil y podría seguir diciendo lo que eres… confía en mí. Se me muchísimos adjetivos. Y en muchos idiomas." Le dije en un tono ligero deseando que alegrara a Bella y dejara de intentar saltar en ese precipicio emocional.

Funciono y ella empezó a sonreírme. Tomo mi mano con la suya y la llevo a su pequeña boca. Sus calidos labios rozaron mis nudillos. Desearía poder continuar, pero ya habíamos llegado y sus padres ya nos estaban esperando.

Le abrí la puerta a Bella y tome su mano para ayudarla a bajar del auto. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de su madre, deseaba que su marido Phil hiciera eso por ella, Charlie jamás lo hizo. Sonreí para mí, al menos uno de sus padres no me odiaba.

"¿Qué vas a comer Edward?" Renee me pregunto tratando de saber mis gustos. Aparentemente ella pensaba que un hombre era lo que comía. No podía decirle que quería un puma con pan de centeno, lechuga y jitomate. Otra vez pensaría que estaba bromeando.

"Nada, gracias señora." Le dije educadamente.

"Ah, no te preocupes. Pide lo que desees, yo invito." Renee pensaba que estaba tratando de ser amable y que no quería aprovecharme.

"Oh, mama. El ya comió en su casa antes de que viniéramos. Tiene un estomago un poco… sensible." Bella le sonrió dulcemente a su madre, llamando su atención y quitándome de en medio. "Yo quiero uno de pavo. ¿Tu de que vas a pedir?"

Una vez que Charlie y Renee empezaron con la discusión de que pan, carne y que condimento querían, jale a Bella hacia mí. Le bese el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente antes de susurrarle. "¿Te he dicho que eres sorprendente?" Podía sentir su piel ruborizarse bajo mis labios. Respire profundamente, disfrutando su deliciosa esencia. Pelee con la urgencia de besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, me estaba convirtiendo en un real adolescente.

Después de que todos recibieron su orden, nos sentamos en una mesa en la esquina. Deje mi brazo en el respaldo tras de Bella. Bella se recargo sobre mí. Honestamente no me gustaba ver a la gente comer, incluso ni a mi familia, pero como siempre hacia una excepción con Bella. Ella recargo su cabeza contra mi hombro mientras mordisqueaba una de sus papas fritas.

Ambos padres no estaban completamente cómodos con la situación. Charlie más que Renee. En realidad Renee pensaba que era un buen muchacho. Pero seguía siendo su madre. Aunque afortunadamente ninguno decía nada en voz alta.

La conversación no falto durante la comida. Yo pienso que simplemente todos estaban emocionados por estar juntos otra vez. Solo sucedía en raras ocasiones. No se sentían como una familia normal, pero les gustaba pretenderlo, incluso estando yo.

Bella había terminado y empezaba a jugar con su comida. Desmoronaba una de las papas fritas con sus dedos, solo para mantenerlos ocupados. De repente escuche un ruido sordo. Mire a Bella, confundido por unos momentos. No parecía que tuviera hipo. En realidad nunca había escuchado que le diera hipo a Bella. Sin embargo el sonido era muy tenue. Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara cuando me di cuenta de quien era.

"¿Qué?" Bella noto mi sonrisa e inclino su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Nada." Susurre y acaricie su vientre. Ella me sonrió, el amor brillaba en sus ojos chocolates. Ella entendió que era algo que ver con el bebe, algo que solo yo podía escuchar y dejo de preguntar.

Su padre se aclaro la garganta para llamar nuestra atención. Me moví incomodo en mi lugar, al igual que Bella. Se deslizo un poco más cerca de mí, su costado contra el mió.

"Platíquenme sobre la escuela de verano." Renee no se dio cuenta de nuestra interacción o si lo hizo lo ignoro. De cualquier forma continuo.

Le platique como era y en algunas partes Bella me ayudaba. Aparentemente no tenían nada así en Florida o en Arizona, pero ella pensaba que era una muy buena idea. Me di cuenta durante nuestra conversación que Bella jugaba inconcientemente con su anillo. Sonreí para mí, tomando su mano izquierda con mi derecha. Eso fue un error.

"Ese es una anillo hermoso Bella. ¿De donde lo sacaste?" Renee seguía masticando su fruta. Yo esperaba que la tragara completamente, solo en caso de que Bella le contestara honestamente. Hoy no tenia ganas de ver a un humano atragantarse con un pedazo de cítrico.

"Edward." Bella declaro simplemente. Se enderezo a mi lado, su ritmo cardiaco se intensifico. Yo podía decir que ella deseaba que con eso terminaran las preguntas. Desearía poder advertirla que de ninguna forma seria así.

"Oh, ¿Y de donde lo conseguiste? Es hermoso y se ve que es caro." Renee sonrió y Bella frunció el seño por su falta de tacto. Me lamí el labio inferior antes de contestar, tratando de esconder mi disgusto por la incomodidad de Bella. Renee no lo hacia con mala intención, ella simplemente era… de esa forma.

"No sabría decir cuanto cuesta, era de mi madre." Le sonreí, tratando de que con eso ya se callara. Sabia que Bella todavía no estaba lista para esto. Yo sabía que quería esperar hasta que cumpliera dieciocho años o al menos hasta que termináramos la escuela.

"¡Eso es algo! Bueno, tu madre tenía muy buen gusto. Sin embargo Bella deberías de usarlo en la otra mano. En esa parece un anillo de compromiso." Renee estaba un poco ansiosa cuando dijo esto. Deseaba que Bella no cometiera el mismo error que ella. _"Ella no lo haría."_ Pensaba para si misma.

"Bueno, eso seria algo bueno." Bella bajo la cabeza, e hizo que su cabello le cubriera la cara, su manta de seguridad.

"¡¿Disculpa?!" La cara de Charlie se estaba comenzando a poner morada.

"Dije que seria algo bueno Charlie. Por que lo es." Bella levanto la cara, sus labios fruncidos por la ira. Estaba retando a sus padres a decir algo. Desearía poderle decir que eso era una mala idea. Siempre es una mala idea enseñar una bandera roja frente a un toro furioso.

"¡¿Estas loca?! Han estado juntos por ¡¿Cuanto?! ¡Un mes! ¡Bella después de lo que te paso! ¡Ugh! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?" Charlie comenzó a levantar la voz con cada palabra. La mama de Bella estaba completamente quieta, totalmente en estado de shock.

"Ella no es estúpida." Declare firmemente. Yo podía soportar mejor los gritos de lo que lo haría ella. Di un paso adelante en la línea de fuego. Nada de lo que dijera me podría molestar de ninguna forma.

"¡Y tu! Te confié a mi hija. Tienes diecisiete. ¡No están listos para el matrimonio! ¿Y que con el niño? ¿Eh? No eres suficientemente hombre para hacerte cargo de Bella durante todo esto. Ella va a necesitar a su familia cuando lo de en adopción." Exploto contra mí. Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero Bella se puso de pie con sus brazos en jarra.

"Primero, no te atrevas a gritarle. El es mas hombre que tu. El no hace el ridículo en público. Segundo, ¡no voy a dar a mi bebe en adopción!" Ella grito. Todo el lugar estaba al pendiente de la discusión. Me puse de pie tras de Bella, tratando de calmarla. Su corazón estaba acelerado.

Ella se dio la vuelta abruptamente y camino hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No he terminado contigo!" Charlie le grito. Me di la vuelta y empecé a seguirla.

"Lejos de ti. Lo siento mama." Dijo y se despidió con la mano. Escuche un golpe sordo atrás de nosotros y a alguien maldiciendo.

"¡Buen trabajo Charles!" Renee dijo sarcásticamente. A ella tampoco le agradaba la idea, pero sabía que gritando haría todo peor. De niña Bella jamás respondía bien con los gritos.

Una vez que estuvimos afuera tome a Bella entre mis brazos. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como si fuera un pequeño río. La cargue y la puse sobre el cofre del auto. Trate de calmar sus fuertes sollozos y le frote la espalda en círculos tratando de calmarla.

"No quería que las cosas salieran de esa forma." Sollozo.

"Lo se. Lo lamento." Murmure "Pero, de cualquier forma que lo dijeras no creo que fuera diferente."

"Lo se, pero arruine el viaje de mi mama. Si al menos hubiera estado de observadora hasta el ultimo día." Gimió frotándose la cara.

"Bells." Renee estaba atrás de nosotros, completamente sola.

"Mama, lo lamento. Yo se que piensas que no es buena idea. No es como si me fuera a casar la próxima semana." Bella empezó a explicarse, pero Renee levanto sus manos para detenerla.

"Bella, se que no te voy a hacer cambiar de parecer. Al igual que tu abuela no logro hacerme cambiar de parecer a mí. Solo quiero que pienses sobre esto." Se giro hacia mí. "Te ves un chico muy agradable y dulce, no es nada contra ti. Charlie y Bella me han platicado lo bueno que has sido con ella. Y estoy muy agradecida por eso."

"Yo solo quiero que Bella sea feliz." Dije y mis brazos seguían alrededor de la cintura de Bella.

"Bien, tenemos eso en común." Renee estaba a punto de decir algo que a Bella no le gustaría. Y ella lo sabia, pero pensó que valdría la pena al menos tratar de hacerlo. "Bella… el bebe… Eres demasiado joven. No es nada fácil. Y no se si hagas lo correcto."

"Mama quiero intentarlo. Al menos intentarlo. Quiero protegerla, como se merece. Tal vez no escogí esto, pero yo decido quedármela." La cara de Bella estaba presionando mi pecho. Ella estaba tratando de calmar su respiración. Casi sonaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón, como estaba con la respiración agitada y el latido de corazón acelerado. Estaba emocionalmente exhausta.

"Bella esa es una decisión muy noble, pero es difícil. Confía en mí, yo lo se." Renee se recargo contra la patrulla.

"¿Desearías haberme regalado?" Bella estaba a punto de llorar otra vez, sus palabras picaban en su boca mientras las decía. Se veía visiblemente herida.

"¡NO! No es a lo que me refería. Me refiero que es difícil ser mama tan joven. Se que nuestras vidas son diferentes. Yo escogí a tu padre y tú no tuviste esa elección. Todo será más difícil." Renee trataba de escoger sus palabras cuidadosamente. Sentía como que estaba presionando su suerte, Bella se podría levantar e irse. Yo pensaba que conocía muy bien a su hija.

"Si, si puedo. Y ya escogí. Y escogí a Edward." Bella se enderezó y vio fijamente a su madre.

"No es justo que le pidas eso." Su madre dijo suavemente. Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y froto sus brazos.

"Yo quiero serlo." Mis ojos jamás dejaron la cara de Bella. Ella busco mi mirada y me sonrió.

Ella levanto su mano hacia mi mejilla y la acaricio. "Fui lastimada por la gente equivocada. Horribles seres humanos." Se giro hacia su madre. "Pero encontré al hombre correcto y no voy a dejarlo ir por lo que me sucedió." Sus ojos brillaban por la pasión y mi corazón se hubiera saltado si siguiera latiendo. Podía ver todo el amor y toda la pasión en sus ojos. Sonreí para mí.

Esto sorprendió a Renee y la dejo sin palabras por algunos minutos. Ella honestamente creía en su hija. Ella nunca fue de hacer las cosas a lo tonto o sin que realmente creyera en ellas. "¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de parecer?" Le pregunto solamente para asegurarse.

"Absolutamente nada. Amo a Edward y voy a amar a este bebe." Bella estaba orgullosa de su decisión. Y yo no pude evitar sentirme feliz por ello.

"Entonces lo único que puedo decir es: Le pido a Dios que esto funcione. Pero si no fuera así, aquí estoy para ti. Siempre estaré."

"De sus labios al oído de Dios." Murmure por lo bajo. Pero yo creo que lo dije más fuerte de lo que pensaba, por que Renee y Bella asintieron. Renee se alejo de la patrulla y abrazo con fuerza a Bella.

"Bella yo pienso que nos deberíamos de ir." Charlie estaba poniéndose muy ansioso. Estaba furioso y no sabia que tan 'agradable' seria. El quería despotricar. Y también quería dispararme. Aunque no podia culparlo por eso.

Renee entendió la indirecta y miro hacia la cafetería. Suspiro pesadamente. "Bueno me estoy hospedando en el 'Best Western' Te puedes quedar conmigo si así lo deseas."

"No, pero gracias mama. Ya le había prometido a Alice que me quedaría con ella." Bella miro hacia sus pies, yo podía decir que se sentía mal. Se sentía como si estuviera abandonando a su madre.

"¡Eso esta muy bien! Ven mañana en la mañana y nos vamos de compras. ¿Por qué no invitas a Alice?" Renee sonrió alegremente con la idea de las compras. Alice la amara.

"Muy bien. Te quiero Renee." Bella le sonrió alegremente y abrazo con fuerza a su madre.

"También te quiero Bells."

**Continuara….**

**Hola** a todos, buen pues una buna noticia: **Soy libre, soy libre...** Por fin me pudieron quitar el yeso. No hubo necesidad de la operacion, asi que aqui me tienen con las traducciones, voy a intentar seguir con las actualizaciones los domingos y los jueves, pero tambien no me puedo esforzar demasiado. Cuando pueda seguire con dos a la semana,. si no de seguro los domingos lo hare. Solo va a ser por poco tiempo. Muchismas gracias por todos los mensajes que me enviaron deseandome que me recuperara pronto. Y bueno por aqui nos seguimos leyendo. Hasta la proxima

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capítulo 26**

Bella estaba en completo y absoluto silencio cuando nos dirigíamos a casa del deli. Sus labios estaban fruncidos mientras pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer o decir. Decidí que en ese momento no era una buena idea tocarla o molestarla con mis pensamientos o palabras. Necesitaba espacio. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, Bella necesitaba tiempo para poder digerirlo todo.

Entré en el garaje, estacionándome al lado del BMW de Rosalie. Mi hermana estaba debajo del carro, cubierta de grasa. Los ojos de Bella se estrecharon con confusión al momento en que salió del carro. "¿Rose? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?" Bella se acercó, agachándose sigilosamente y tratando de ver debajo del carro.

"¡Oh! ¡Era hora de un cambio de aceite! Lo estaba haciendo en todos los carros. Hey Edward, el tuyo lo necesita la próxima semana, ¿Quieres que lo haga esta noche?" Seguía bajo el auto mientras hablaba. Era divertido ver sus pies descubiertos, con perfecta manicura, saliendo bajo el auto. Pero yo estaba acostumbrado; obviamente, Bella no lo estaba.

"Gracias Rose, sería genial."Le respondí, apoyándome en la puerta de mi carro.

"Nunca te imaginé como un mono grasiento." Dijo Bella con una débil sonrisa.

"¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Amo mi carro! De todas modos, ¿Cómo esta tu madre?" Escuché un sonido de herramientas bajo el carro. Los autos eran una de las cosas de las que no tenia la más mínima idea. La idea de ensuciarme de esa forma no me atraía demasiado. No era un obsesionado con la limpieza, pero tampoco me quería ensuciar de tal manera.

"Uh… Esta bien, creo." Bella suspiró, recargándose a su vez en mi carro. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sujetando su antebrazo.

Rose rodó, saliendo de debajo del auto. Miró a Bella y se levantó. _'¿Que pasó?' _Me miró con una triste expresión.

"Le informamos a Renee y a Charlie acerca de nuestro compromiso." Contesté simplemente.

"Oh, veo, no salió muy bien." Rosalie asintió. Tiró la herramienta que tenía en su mano, haciendo ésta un ruido metálico al caer. Lentamente, se quitó el overol manchado, tratando de no ensuciarse de aceite a si misma. Después de eso, se dirigió rápidamente al lavabo que estaba en la esquina del garaje, limpiándose completamente. Cuando estaba lista, regresó donde Bella, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo. "¿Es difícil complacer a tus padres, Cierto?"

Bella asintió, dejándose abrazar. Rosalie acarició su cabello.

Posó sus ojos en mí. _"Ve a la casa y trae a Alice y a Esme, por favor. Y, probablemente, si puedes encontrar una, trae una caja de pañuelos."_

Asentí, yéndome sin decir una palabra. Alice ya había visto esto y en sus manos traía una gran y brillante caja de pañuelos desechables, color azul cielo. "Ya sé, ya voy. Esme va a traerle una cobija a Bella."

"No tiene gripa." Dije, sonriendo por las ideas de mi familia ante las enfermedades.

"No, ella tiene un dolor en el corazón. Créeme, va a necesitar eso." Palmeó mi hombro, y danzó hacia el garaje. Tenía un gran presentimiento de que no era bienvenido de vuelta a la cochera. Bella necesita apoyo femenino, no a la causa de sus problemas.

Fui a mi habitación, echándome en el sofá. Cogí el Ipod y me puse los auriculares en los oídos. La conversación en el garaje era casi inaudible, y con esto, iba a ser imposible de oírla. Puse a sonar la música, poniéndola a todo volumen. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de mi familia, pero los bloqueé fácilmente.

Me metí en la lista de Bella, una que hice para ella, para cuando no pudiera estar cerca de ella. Era una lista corta, pero iba creciendo cada día. Elvis empezó a cantar suavemente. Cerré los ojos, dejando que la música relajara mi tenso cuerpo.

No estoy seguro sobre cuanto tiempo estuve solo en mi habitación. La lista cambió a una canción que ponía cuando estaba furioso. Tenía tiempo sin escucharla, por lo que la dejé. 'Pardon me' de Incubus hizo eco en mis oídos.

La culpa empezaba a brotar en la boca de mi estómago. Arruiné la relación de Bella con sus padres. Estaban furiosos, y estaba seguro que Charlie no me dejaría entrar a la casa en un buen tiempo; eso enojaría a Bella, por supuesto. Me sentí aún peor por eso. Dejé de respirar, dejando que el aire se quemara en la garganta y en mi nariz. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo por no estar abajo con Bella en este momento, más aún, con el hecho de no saber si ella quería verme.

La canción cambió a _Cold_ de Static-x. Estaba sorprendido por no escucharla entrar, más cuando se sentó en mi regazo, atrapando mi cintura con sus piernas. Los calidos dedos de Bella acariciaron mi mejilla. Abrí mis ojos, viendo su belleza. Su cara estaba seca de lágrimas, pero sus ojos se veían un poco rojos. Sonreí, girando mis labios para besar la palma de su mano. No pude evitar sonreír cuando la vi.

Me iba a quitar los audífonos, pero Bella se inclinó y me besó antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Sus labios empezaron a explorar los míos, suaves pero apremiantes. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello. Empecé a respirar nuevamente, dejando que su esencia se filtrara en mi boca. El vampiro en mí se hubiera vuelto loco, pero el hombre en mí era el que respondía. La acerqué más a mí.

Ella bajó hasta mi cuello y empezó a besarlo. Sus labios hicieron un recorrido hasta mi oreja, calentando mi piel. Lentamente, quitó uno de los audífonos y besó mi oreja, tirando del lóbulo suavemente. Se alejó un poco y una sonrisa arrogante aparecido en su cara. Metió el audífono en su oreja, escuchando la canción. La canción cambió nuevamente, esta vez para Korn.

Se acercó a mí nuevamente, con la pieza de plástico aún en su oído. Continuó besándome, sus manos reposando en mi pecho. El latido de su corazón golpeaba contra mí salvajemente. Presioné mi mano en su espalda, dejándola justo debajo de su rosa pálida camisa.

Esto era único, por decirlo de alguna manera. Nos besamos al compás de la música, aumentando cuando ella lo hacia. Bella trataba de recuperar el aliento cada que podía, pero nunca se alejó de mí o disminuyó su dulce movimiento. Se sentía tan cálida sobre mí; yo sentía que estaba en llamas.

Bajé hasta su cuello, recorriéndolo con mis besos hasta la clavícula. La canción volvió a cambiar por _Wait and Bleed _de Slipknot, una canción mucho más fuerte que la anterior. Extendí mis gélidos besos por la parte expuesta de su pecho. La cabeza de Bella echó la cabeza hacía tras y gimió suavemente. "Sigue haciéndolo." Suspiró.

Eso me sacó de lo que estaba haciendo. La alejé de mí, y respiré profundamente, cerrando mis ojos. "Necesitamos parar antes de hagamos algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir."

"No me arrepentiré de nada."

"Esta noche peleaste con tus padres. Tu relación con ellos, probablemente, no volverá a ser igual. Estas enfadada. Quiero hacerte sentir mejor, pero no de esta forma." Suspiré y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho.

"No me arrepentiré de nada." Repitió. La miré, se veía completamente segura de lo que decía.

"¡Por Dios!, ¿Por qué eres tan tentadora?" Murmuré. Ella era tan suave y cálida.

"No me siento de esa manera" Suspiró y miró hacia otra parte.

Respiré profundo, recorriendo con mis dedos su rodilla, y por afuera de su muslo. Sus caderas se habían vuelto más redondas y hacía que sus curvas se vieran aún mejor. Sus jeans se ajustaban más a su cuerpo, y me preguntaba si se sentía incomoda. Pero, era mejor para mí, ya que podría ver cada centímetro de la piel que estaba cubierto por la tela. "Lo eres." La miré a los ojos, rogando por que me creyera.

Nos quité los audífonos, y dejé el Ipod a un lado para después apagarlo. La levanté, sus piernas rodeando mi cintura. Llevé a Bella a su habitación y la senté en la orilla de su cama. "Dejaré que te cambies." Empecé a caminar hacía la puerta.

"No te tienes que ir." Susurró. Me volteé y vi que su cara estaba sonrojada.

"Bella, eres tentadora con ropa, ¿Qué haría si no la tuvieras puesta?"

Su sonrojo se profundizó, y mordió suavemente su labio. Me fui antes de que ella pudiera responderme. Estaba asustado de que si ella lo hiciera, yo me quedaría. Bajé las escaleras, para encontrarme a Jasper y a Carlisle jugando ajedrez.

"¡Cielos Eddie! ¿Necesitas una ducha fría?" Jasper me miró con algo de burla.

Carlisle levantó una ceja, luego miró escaleras arriba. _"¿Bella?"_

"Cállense los dos." Me deslicé en la silla, sintiéndome frustrado en más de una forma.

"Yo no dije nada." Carlisle sonrió arrepentido.

"No, pero lo estabas pensando." Cerré los ojos, tratando de relajarme un poco. No estaba funcionando.

"No tienes que avergonzarte por eso." Dijo Carlisle, volviendo a mirar a las piezas del juego. _"No hay que avergonzarse por desear a la persona que amas. Especialmente a alguien tan hermosa como Bella." _

"Si hay, créeme, si hay." Suspiré profundamente.

"Es natural que quieras estar con ella." Añadió Jasper, moviendo su rey.

"No quiero herirla. Ella no está lista, yo tampoco lo estoy." Creo que trataba de convencerme más a mi mismo que a ellos.

Carlisle asintió, "Es entendible. Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente."

"Bien, ustedes me están haciendo las cosas más difíciles a mi." Jasper sonrió sarcásticamente. Pude sentir el afecto que me tenía, mostrándome que solo estaba bromeando.

"Lo siento." Me levanté de la silla. "Disfruten su juego."

"¡Estaba bromeando!" Me llamó cuando caminaba a las escaleras.

"Lo sé. No hay problema." Los dejé atrás. Necesitaba estar con Bella.

Bella ya estaba acostada en la cama para cuando llegué. Había tenido un día duro, y estaba seguro que su semana sería así, también. Necesitaba descansar todo lo que pudiera. Fui a mi habitación y me puse una pijama, por el simple hecho de estar más cómodo. Regresé a la habitación con Bella, acostándome con cuidado tras ella. Ella se recargó contra mí, acurrucándose.

"¿Por qué no me quieres hacer el amor?" Susurró de repente.

Casi gruñí en frustración. "¡Maldición!, ya hemos hablado de esto, muchas veces ¡Sabes que quiero! ¿Cómo no querría?"

Ella no contestó, pero apartó la vista. Odié eso. Sabía que todo esto era porque en este momento, no tenía confianza en si misma. No la podía culpar por eso. No sabía que hacer. Era tan frustrante. Desee que esa noche en Port Ángeles nunca hubiese pasado; quizá ella no se sentiría de esta forma ahora.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" Demandé.

"¡Tócame!" Estaba casi llorando, cuando se volteó hacia mí.

"¡Eso no era a lo que me refería!" Me levanté, arrodillándome frente a ella.

"¡Eso es lo que yo quiero!" Ella se cruzó de brazos, lágrimas comenzando a bajar por su cara.

Más lágrimas, siempre más lágrimas. Odiaba esas malditas lágrimas, y las odiaba más aún porque yo las había causado. Era todo, no podía soportarlo más.

La acerqué bruscamente hacía mi, pero con el cuidado suficiente para no herirla. Fui salvaje al besar su acalorada boca. Dejé que sus lágrimas mojaran mi piel. Sus dedos atraparon mi camisa, tratando de encontrar apoyo. La alejé cuando estaba completamente sin aliento. Yo también jadeaba, pero no era específicamente por la falta de aliento, era por el deseo.

"Estoy dispuesto a esperar por lo que deseo. ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo?"

Me miró a los ojos, los suyos brillaban. Una ligera capa de sudor se extendía por su piel. Sus labios estaban algo hinchados y rojos. "Honestamente, no."

"Prometo que haré que la espera valga la pena." Dije sensualmente.

"No lo dudo." Dijo mientras se recostaba nuevamente en la cama. Pasó una mano por su frente, aún respirando con dificultad. Entonces, empezó a reírse suavemente.

"¿Qué?" Estaba confundido. Eso no era lo que yo esperaba.

"¡Eres un maldito y bastardo provocador!" Rió un poco más fuerte, y yo también reí.

"Lo siento. Si eso te hace sentir mejor, yo también me provoco, al igual que te provoco a ti." Le sonreí, recostándome a su lado.

Descansó su cabeza en mi pecho, y no tomo mucho tiempo a que se quedara dormida.

Estaba frustrado en varias maneras, deseaba poder ir a dormir y olvidarlas. Eso haría las cosas más fáciles. O quizá necesitaba tomar un baño en un lago helado. No estaba seguro si cualquier cosa pudiera ayudar, en este momento.

En la mañana, Alice y Rosalie sacaron a Bella de la cama. Alice traía una caja de donas y algo de leche. Bella simplemente gruñó cuando la sacaron de la cama. Se volteó hacia mí con una triste mueca en su cara.

"Vas a pasar un buen tiempo, Bella, ¡No te preocupes!" Alice frotó su hombro. Me lanzó otra mirada, como suplicándome. Simplemente me encogí de hombros, esta vez no la podía ayudar.

El día se pasó lento. Extremadamente a cazar, solo. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas. La lluvia caía del cielo como una fuerte cortina; era refrescante. Deje que me mojara, lavando algunos de mis pensamientos.

Regresé a la casa alrededor de las tres. Después, tomé una ducha y empecé a preguntarme que tanto se demorarían, y cuando regresarían. Saqué mi celular y busqué el número de Alice. Sabía quien era la que estaba tras eso.

"Ama y señora de todo lo que es malvado y rosa, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?" Podía escuchar como se reía.

"Bueno, su majestad, solo quería checar como esta Bella. ¿Ella está bien?" Traté de mantener mi risa bajo control. No quería que la broma siguiera a más.

"¡Se encuentra bien! Estamos en el Target de Seattle ahora mismo. ¡Vamos a tener una parrillada mañana!" Podía asegurar que ella estaba saltando. Me pregunté que pensaba Renee sobre eso. Alice era mucho para que alguien pudiera manejarla, especialmente al principio.

"¿Puedo hablar con ella?" Rodeé los ojos ante sus payasadas.

"Bien, bien, bien. Aquí está." Suspiró.

"Habla la rehén de la ama y señora." Rió Bella.

No pude contener una carcajada. "¿Cómo estás, preciosa?"

"Estoy muy bien. Mis pies duelen. En serio, ¿Quién necesita hacer tantas compras?" Suspiró. Esperaba que le estuvieran dando el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera descansar. Parecía que no lo estaba llevando mal, así que no iba a tocar el tema. No quería que ella pensara que la estaba mimando. Estaba segura que con Alice y su madre bastaba. No necesitaban mi ayuda.

"¿Cómo está tu madre?" Pregunté. Esperaba que entendiera a lo que me refería. No quería decir nada, ya que ella se encontraba por ahí.

"Está bien. No ha dicho nada sobre eso. De hecho, ahora está en las cosas de bebes. Me asusta un poco." Trató de bromear un poco, pero le falló.

"¿Quieres que vaya?"

"No, ya casi acabamos. Estaré en casa en un par de horas." Dijo rápidamente. Sabía que no quería que me preocupara por ella, pero eso era imposible.

"¿Sabes como esta tu padre?" Pregunté suavemente. No quería herirla.

"Está que se lo lleva el diablo. Pero puede estarlo, no me importa. Mi mamá ya viene, así que te dejo, ¡Te amo!" Dijo apresuradamente.

"Yo también te amo." Dije con una suave sonrisa. Cerré el teléfono y lo puse en mi bolsillo, después de decir adiós.

Bajé las escaleras para informarle a mi familia sobre los planes de Alice. Esme no podía estar más feliz, al igual que Emmett. Ellos dos amaban las fiestas y no pensaban si estábamos de acuerdo.

"¿Invitaremos a Charlie?" Preguntó Carlisle mientras leía el periódico; lo bajó un poco para mirarme.

"Eso depende de Bella." Respondí.

"Creo que seria buena idea hacerlo." Me miró. _"No es bueno para ella estar envuelta en tantas preocupaciones y conflictos." _

"Lo sé." Asentí. "Pero aun así, sigue dependiendo de Bella."

**Continuara…**

**Hola** aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo y quiero agradecerle a **-Steph-Midnight **que me ayudo a traducirlo. Mil gracias Steph**. **Nos leemos el domingo y gracias por leer.

**Ale Snape Li**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 27**

Cuando Bella y mis hermanas regresaron a la casa, Esme ya le tenia la cena preparada a Bella. Todo estaba en una bandeja listo para que lo comiera. Una sopa de tomate, un sándwich de queso gratinado, un vaso de leche, ensalada y unas fresas. Esme estaba feliz con lo que hacia. A ella le gustaba hacer el papel de mama. Se veía simpática con el delantal blanco que traía puesto, como si hubiera salido de alguna película de los cincuentas. Sonreí para mí y no dije lo que estaba pensando.

Alice llamo a Jasper y a Emmett para que la ayudaran a bajar las compras. Yo estaba asustado por todas las cosas que habían comprado. Lleve adentro a Bella para que no se mojara y la guié hacia la mesa. Bella murmuro de placer cuando vio la comida. Podía escuchar su estomago rugiendo de hambre, tal vez aunque fuera humano lo hubiera escuchado.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Le pregunte y me senté a su lado.

"Bien. Fue agradable pasar algún tiempo con mi familia." Me sonrío. "A mi mama le encantaron tus hermanas."

"Muy bien. Entonces, ¿Que es eso de la parrillada?"

Ella suspiro y alejo el plato de la ensalada. "Mencione algo sobre unos filetes. Tu hermana se emociono y decidió que necesitábamos tener una fiesta a aquí. Renee jamás rechazara una fiesta."

Sonreí. "Va a ser interesante. Y por cierto ¿Donde esta Renee?"

"Fue a hablar con Charlie. Siento lastima por ella." Bella mordisquea el sándwich mientras hablaba.

"Yo también." Le entregue una servilleta. Ella se encogió de hombros y se limpio la boca suavemente.

"Edward hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo." Dijo suavemente y alejo su sándwich. Me miro a través de sus pobladas pestañas.

"Lo que sea. Dímelo." Le sonreí para animarla a hablar.

"Mi madre me pregunto sobre la fecha de la boda." Metió la cuchara en el plato pero no estaba comiendo, solo jugaba con la comida.

"¿Y que sobre eso?" Puse mi mano en su muslo y lo apreté suavemente. Se veía un poco incomoda, no conmigo, pero con el tema. Yo lentamente aleje mi mano y la vi fijamente a los ojos. No quería que se sintiera incomoda de ninguna forma.

"Quiero que nos casemos en mi cumpleaños." Hablaba suavemente. La mayoría de los humanos no hubieran entendido lo que ella decía.

"Cuando tu lo decidas mi amor. Un año le da a Alice el tiempo suficiente para-" Ella puso su mano sobre mi boca.

"Este cumpleaños. Este año."

"Oh…" Me quede callado por un momento, no sabia como continuar. No me había dado cuenta de que ella se quería casar tan pronto. Aunque a mi no me importaba. Para mí entre más pronto mejor. "Como dije, cuando tu así lo desees. Pero puedo preguntar ¿Por que?"

"Mi madre menciono que vendría otra vez para mi cumpleaños. De esa forma seria más fácil. No nos tendríamos que preocupar de que ella pueda venir y de la organización." Ella contesto rápidamente.

"¿Y que más Bella?" La presione un poco más. Ella me estaba escondiendo algo.

"De esa forma cuando cumpla dieciocho podré mudarme aquí. Ya no quiero tener que preocuparme más por Charlie." Su expresión era triste, sus ojos no buscaban los míos.

Puse un dedo bajo su mentón y levante su cara. "Te puedes mudar aquí no importa la razón. En este momento si así lo deseas. Podríamos arreglarlo."

"Pero Charlie podría decir que me secuestraste o algo así." Murmuro.

"Siempre dirá algo. Pero Bella, no tenemos que apresurarnos si así lo no deseas." Le dije gentilmente.

"Te quiero para siempre. No importa si nos casamos en este momento o en cien años. Solo quiero estar contigo." Me sonrío y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

La puse sobre mi regazo. "Yo me casaría contigo en este momento." Acaricie su cuello con mis labios, haciéndole cosquillas. Ella se reía. "Si en este momento nos pudiéramos ir a Las Vegas, yo diría que nos fuéramos." Cubrí su cuello de besos.

"Mientras Elvis no nos case, todo estaría bien." Ella se rió y se recargo contra mí, permitiéndome explorarla.

"Oh, por favor. ¿Y donde queda la diversión?" Recorrí su estomago con mis dedos, su piel se estremecía con mi caricia.

"Qué te parece esto… nos casamos junto al río. Solo tú, yo y nuestras familias. Tranquilo y rápido. Después puedes llevarme rápidamente a donde tu quieras." Beso mi mejilla suavemente.

"Isabella Marie, ¿Estas tratando de llevarme a la cama?" Le pregunte con fingido horror. Ella se carcajeo y me dio un codazo en el estomago. Que probablemente la lastimaría más a ella que a mí, pero no dijo nada.

La noche fue completamente tranquila yo no podía estar más agradecido. Estábamos en la cama y Bella estaba sentada entre mis piernas leyendo, y yo simplemente la estaba mirando. Yo estaba demasiado fascinado con ella, como para hacer alguna otra cosa.

No tardo mucho en quedarse dormida. Estaba muy cansada por ese día. Mas tarde tendría que regañar a mis hermanas por eso. Acariciaba su espalda suavemente, deseando que su descanso fuera tranquilo.

Aparentemente Alice se paso toda la noche decorando el jardín para la pequeña fiesta que tendríamos. En la mañana después de que Bella se despertara, fui abajo. Gemí y puse los ojos en blanco con lo que encontré. Había una enorme mesa larga decorada con decenas de flores. Faroles de papel colgaban de un lado a otro. Luces blancas como las de los arbolitos de navidad, adornaban los pilares. Pude ver una parrilla demasiado grande en la esquina con todos sus utensilios. Me preguntaba si en realidad alguno sabría como funcionaria. Seria muy gracioso si alguien incendiara el jardín por no saber como usar la parrilla. El más probable seria Emmett.

Alice y Esme estaban sentadas en la sala leyendo unos libros de cocina. "¿Están estudiando señoras?"

Alice me gruño y me aleje lentamente. Si ella gruñía era por que estaba muy enojada. Raramente lo hacia. Rose llego atrás de mí, y puso su mano sobre mi hombro. "Han estado leyendo esos libros toda la noche. Creo que están sobre informadas. Sea lo que sea que hagas no te atrevas a preguntarles que están haciendo."

Me reí y decidí que lo mejor seria huir. Sujete a Carlisle antes de que entrara a la boca del león. Él pareció sorprendido pero le señale el sillón con la cabeza. El asintió con la cabeza y se fue al comedor. El sabia cuando era mejor dejar a las mujeres solas. En estos momentos ellas eran tan aterradoras incluso para el vampiro más viejo de la casa.

"¡Edward!" Escuche que Bella me llamaba. Podía olerla incluso en la parte de abajo. Se acababa de bañar y su cabello olía a esencia de fresas. Ella me sonrío cuando me vio. Se acerco lentamente a mí. "¿Te importaría acompañarme a recoger a mí madre?"

"Para nada, pero no crees que es un poco temprano para…" Señale con mi mano hacia el jardín.

"Bueno, es mi primera cita con el doctor. Me refiero para la bebe."

Finalmente me di cuenta que traía puesta ropa holgada. Yo simplemente asentí. Tenía algunas preguntas sobre que sucedería, pero lo mejor seria guárdalas para mí. Sabía algo, pero no era mi especialidad.

No hablamos en el auto, incluso después de que Renee se nos uniera. Era un silencio nervioso. Apenas y hablamos cuando llegamos al consultorio. Cada una de las mujeres que se encontraba ahí se preguntaba si yo era el padre. También pensaban que éramos muy jóvenes. Podían pensar lo que ellas quisieran a mi no me importaba.

Cuando llamaron a Bella, Renee se puso de pie y la siguió. Debían de estar en una habitación cerca de la pared donde yo estaba, por que podía escuchar cada palabra. Incluso podía escucharla llorar con alguna prueba que le hacían. Desearía poder quitarle su dolor, sostenerla y decirle que todo acabaría pronto.

Una enfermera pequeña de cabello oscuro salio a la sala de espera y miro alrededor. "Señor Cullen ¿Podría venir conmigo?"

Me levante más rápido de lo que debí de hacerlo. Estaba nervioso y era difícil mantener el control de algunas partes de mí. La sorprendí por mi rapidez, pero sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia. "¿Esta todo bien?"

"Oh, todo esta bien. La señorita Swan quiere que usted este en el ultrasonido." Me sonrío. Ella sabía por que Bella estaba embarazada y sabía que no era mío. Y estaba sorprendida de que estuviera ahí con Bella. Ella pensaba que era bueno que Bella tuviera tanto apoyo.

Fui a una pequeña habitación que estaba oscura. Bella estaba ahí recostada, esperando que terminaran con ella. Fui a su lado y la tome de la mano y le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

A los pocos minutos, el técnico entro con una enorme maquina. "Muy bien señorita Swan, necesito que se descubra el vientre."

Bella lo hizo sin decir ni una palabra. Levanto su playera hasta que quedo debajo de su busto.

"Muy bien, esto va a estar un poco frío." La técnico que se llamaba Jayme, agito un frasco que parecía de mayonesa y lo apretó sobre el vientre de Bella, ella se estremeció un poco. La sustancia era un gel entre verde y azul. Jayme empezó a pasar sobre su vientre algo que parecía un micrófono.

Jayme hizo algunos ajustes y apretó algún botón. La bebe fue fácil de encontrar. Una pequeña bola blanca en medio de la pantalla oscura. "Mira Bella ese es el corazón del bebe." Le susurre y le señale en la pantalla. Si veías fijamente podías ver las cuatro cámaras del corazón.

Bella me sonrío y luego a su madre. Su madre le acaricia suavemente el cabello. Renee estaba tratando con fuerza de no llorar.

"Muy bien, este es el corazón. No veo ninguna anormalidad, y eso es bueno. ¿Ves esto?" Señalo con su dedo meñique. "Se esta formando su columna vertebral." La mujer le sonrío a Bella. Se sentía terrible de lo que le había pasado. No era justo. Ella lo sabía por que a ella también le sucedió, pero ella fue afortunada de no quedar embarazada.

Bella se giro para mirarme. "¿Se ve normal?" Dijo susurrando para que no madre no escuchara.

"Ella esta bien, se ve como se supone que debe de estar." La tranquilice y bese su frente.

"Bien, voy a tomar algunas otra medidas, pero todo se ve perfectamente. ¿Te gustaría que imprimiera algunas fotos?" La técnico le pregunto gentilmente.

"Oh, si por favor." Bella le sonrío amablemente.

Cuando la mujer termino le entrego a Bella una toalla de papel para que se limpiara el gel. Con cada vez que pasaba la toalla, Bella hacia un gesto. "Esto es asqueroso." Murmuro y frunció la nariz.

Me reí y tome la toalla de sus manos. Limpie su estomago con cuidado. Renee miraba todo con fascinación. Se preguntaba si Charlie o incluso Phil serian igual de tiernos. Cuando termine me incline y bese su vientre.

"Muy bien llevemos a las chicas a comer. Tienes terapia a las tres." Le recordé y la ayude a levantarse de la camilla. "Renee ¿Te gustaría ir a alguna otra parte o te gustaría acompañarnos a la terapia?" Estaba tratando de ser muy amable, quería que al menos uno de sus padres me quisiera.

"Me gustaría ir a la terapia, si eso le parece bien a Bella."

Bella asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Podía decir que no tenía ánimos de hablar. No estaba seguro que hoy fuera el mejor día para la pequeña fiesta que tendríamos. Desearía que Alice lo cancelara, pero sabía que jamás sucedería.

La terapia fue difícil. Más difícil que cualquier semana pasada. Bella y Renee lloraban. Aparentemente Renee no sabía bien todos los detalles de lo que había sucedido y hoy se entero de todo. O al menos de los detalles que los humanos sabían. Los únicos que sabia la historia completa eran Bella, mi familia y yo.

Últimamente Bella no había hablado mucho con su madre. Se llamaban una o dos veces a la semana, se mandaban e-mails de vez en cuando. Pero además de eso, Bella no quería hablar con su madre. Sentía que su madre era como un niño pequeño algunos momentos y al siguiente como un completo adulto. Podía ver la razón con la que de alguna forma Charlie la trataba también a ella, al igual que lo hacia con Renee.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, era casi las cinco de la tarde. Mi hermana había exagerado un poco con la decoración. Lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y sentirme un poco avergonzado con toda la decoración. Mi hermana se había molestado en decorar para la fiesta y eso que ni siquiera comeríamos.

Bella llevo a su madre hacia la casa. Era sorprendente ver como funcionaba su mente, desde: _"Bella se va a emparentar con una familia rica" _hasta _"¿Me pregunto quien habrá pintado eso?" _Los pensamientos brotaban en su mente tan rápido que era incluso difícil de escucharlos. Era como la mente de un niño.

Mi madre salio de la cocina con un delantal blanco puesto, que estaba manchado con alguna especie de salsa. Bella sonrío para si, y giro su cara hacia otro lado. Podía decir que estaba tratando de no carcajearse.

"¡Oh, tu debes de ser la mama de Bella!" Esme dijo alegremente. _"¡Wow se parece mucho a Bella!"_

"Soy Renee, gusto en conocerte." Renee le sonrío alegremente.

"Mama ella es Esme la mama de Edward. ¡Es la mejor!" Bella acaricio el brazo de Esme, e hizo que ella sonriera alegremente. Esme pensaba que como le gustaba tener a Bella en su familia.

"Edward ¿Por qué no las llevas al jardín y le presentas a Carlisle?" Esme necesitaba regresar a la cocina para terminar el postre. Guíe a Renee al jardín, que fue más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Carlisle estaba sentado leyendo el New York Times. Jasper y Emmett se divertían tratando de encender la parilla. Estaban tratando de recordar cuando fue la última vez que hicieron esto siendo humanos. El cocinar al aire libre, había pasado mucho tiempo. Si me preguntaban a mi parecían un par de cavernícolas encendiendo el fuego.

Rose y Alice estaban terminando de acomodar la mesa. Ya estaba lista, pero yo no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para decírselos. Me gustaba mi cabeza sobre mis hombros y no quería perderla.

Renee se detuvo de pronto. Estaba sorprendida por nuestra belleza. Ya conocía a mis hermanas y a mí, pero no nos había visto juntos. Para ella Carlisle era demasiado atractivo. Yo sonreí con eso. Tendría que decírselo después. "Renee, el es mi padre el doctor Carlisle Cullen."

"Gusto en conocerlo doctor Cullen." Tomo su mano rápidamente y la soltó con la misma rapidez. Pensaba que estaba fría al igual que la mía. Se estaba empezando a preguntar si solamente fuera ella la que pensaba así.

"Por favor dime Carlisle." Le sonrío alegremente. "Ya conoces a mis hijas y ellos son mis hijos, Emmett y Jasper." Señalo a cada uno.

"¡Estoy tan feliz de que pudimos hacer la fiesta Renee! Y me gustaría decir que me encanta estar cerca de Bella. ¡Es mi mejor amiga!" Alice parloteaba y sonreía.

Renee miro a Alice y luego a su hija. Su hija le sonrío y se encogió de hombros. Le sorprendía que su hija tuviera una amiga tan… hiperactiva. Bella se sentó en la silla e invito a su madre a hacerlo también.

Los chicos pusieron los filetes en la parrilla. El olor era raro, pero Renee y Bella parecían disfrutarlo. Las chicas empezaron a traer las cosas a la mesa, diferentes tazones llenos de comida. Esme y Alice habían exagerado. Era ridículo.

Alrededor de las seis escuche un auto estacionarse. Charlie llamo la puerta, todavía vestía el uniforme. Alice corrió a abrirle y traerlo al jardín.

"Hey chicos." Dijo lo suficientemente educado. Yo estaba contento de que dejo la pistola en la patrulla. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de enojo. Se sentó sin decir otra palabra, no sabia que decir. La única razón por la que estaba aquí era por que Renee lo había amenazado. Le dijo que trataría de ser amable, pero no le dijo que lo intentaría demasiado.

Una vez que los filetes estuvieron listos y todos nos habíamos servido, empezó la farsa. Bella me veía con curiosidad. Le guiñe el ojo y ella rió por lo bajo. Ya me había visto en la escuela que no trataba de comer. Nunca me había visto antes fingir comer. Todos nosotros hacíamos lo mismo, jugábamos con nuestra comida. La partíamos en diminutos pedazos, pretendiendo metérnosla en la boca. Solamente los humanos hacían que la comida desapareciera.

"Entonces chicos ¿Qué planes tienen para el verano?" Renee trato de sacar un tema de conversación agradable. "Por supuesto además de la escuela."

"No hemos pensado mucho en eso. Probablemente nos quedaremos cerca de casa." Rose le sonrío a Emmett. Ella pensaba de posponer otra de sus bodas para el próximo año. Alice le había dicho que Bella quería la nuestra. Eso es amable de su parte, pensé para mí.

"¡Tal vez deberíamos ir a nadar al río! ¡Eso seria divertido!" Alice sonrío con la idea.

"Ugh, trajes de baño…" Bella gruño.

"Nadar es bueno para el bebe." Carlisle le dijo alegremente. Estaba divertido con toda la situación.

"No tengo traje de baño." Si pudiera leer la mente de Bella estoy seguro que termino la frase con 'Gracias a Dios'

"¡Eso significa que tendremos que ir otra vez de compras!" Alice empezó a aplaudir. Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y Emmett gimió.

"El deseo de cualquier mujer, enseñar que tan gorda esta en traje de baño…" Bella estaba apuñalando su filete, como si el la hubiera atacado. Yo estaba feliz de no ser ese pedazo de carne.

"No estas gorda. Eres perfecta y hermosa en la forma que estas." Me recline y le bese el cabello tratando de hacerla sentirse mejor. Ella se recargo contra mí y suspiro suavemente.

"Bien, pero ¿Donde vamos a encontrar un traje de baño?" Bella alejo su plato.

"¡Por supuesto que en Vitoria Secret!" Alice sonrío alegremente. Desearía que mi hermana hubiera cerrado la boca. Me preguntaba si existía algún vampiro que tuviera ese don, de poder hacer eso. Y si lo hubiera que me enseñara como poder hacerlo.

Las palabras Victoria Secret, causo que mis inmaduros hermanos se animaran a chiflar y a burlarse. Solamente estaban tratando de sacar de quicio a Bella y hacerla ruborizarse. No creo que pensaran en lo que sucedería después. Ni siquiera yo.

Estaba pretendiendo tomar un trago de agua, solo había acercado el vaso a mis labios cuando Charlie finalmente decidió entrar a la conversación.

"¿Estas teniendo relaciones sexuales con mi hija?"

**Continuara…**

**Hola **aqui estoy con otro capitulo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus mensaje. Que tengan una excelente semana y nos vemos el jueves.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 28**

Mi boca se abrió contra mi voluntad, el vaso de agua todavía presionaba contra mis labios. El agua entro a mi boca y resbalo por mi garganta. Era sorprendente algo tan simple como el agua podía llegar a quemar. Empecé a toser tratando de sacar el incoloro líquido de mí. Bella estaba totalmente inmóvil a mi lado.

Todos pensaban diferentes cosas, y todas al mismo tiempo. Algunos estaban preocupados, otros estaban sorprendidos, mientras otros estaban divertidísimos. Todos los pensamientos parecían que me los estaban gritando en mis oídos al mismo tiempo. Tuvo que pasar un momento para que me pudiera recuperar.

Puse el vaso en la mesa y limpie mi boca con el dorso de mí mano. Charlie decidió que estaba tardando demasiado y que estaba dando evasivas y volvió a preguntar.

"¿Estas teniendo relaciones sexuales con mi hija?" Su cara estaba lívida, un ligero color morado y rojo se estaba formando en ella. Sus ojos brillaban de la furia que sentía. Charlie no estaba enojado, esta realmente encabronado.

Escuche a Emmett reír frente a mí y decir sus pensamientos en voz alta. "¿Quién? ¿Edward el mojigato?"

Rosalie le pego en la cabeza tan fuerte como pudo, haciéndolo que se estremeciera. Jasper resoplo y pude ver que Alice le hizo lo mismo a él, pero no con tanta fuerza. Mire a mi familia y después a Bella. Pobre Bella estaba completamente ruborizada. ¿Que podía contestar a eso?

"¿Honestamente desea que conteste a esa pregunta?" Mire al Jefe Swan a la cara. Él odiaba eso. Odiaba la confianza que le estaba demostrando. Él pensaba que no era normal. Aunque, honestamente en estos momentos yo no me sentía así de ninguna manera.

"Hijo, yo pienso que debes de responderle a Charlie." La expresión de Carlisle era completamente seria, pero en su mente podía verlo que estaba completamente divertido con la situación.

Apreté mi quijada tan fuerte para evitar gruñir cuando hablara. La tentación era completamente abrumadora. "No. No lo he echo. Tenga algo de fe en su hija."

"¡Confío en mi hija!" Me vio con furia.

"¡Entonces actúa de esa forma!" Renee y Bella gritaron al mismo tiempo. Era atemorizante ver cuanto se parecían.

Charlie gruño y se puso de pie, se iba a ir a su casa a rumiar su furia. No le gustaba estar en desventaja, pero lo que menos le gustaba era estar fuera de control.

"¿Quieres ver a tu nieto?" Renee le grito cuando él ya se iba. Su cara estaba ruborizada por el enojo. Ella pensaba que él estaba actuando como un niño malcriado.

Sus palabras lo detuvieron, forzándolo a dar la vuelta lentamente. Renee agitaba la foto que esta tarde había conseguido del ultrasonido. La sostenía entre los dedos. "¿Ves esto? Cada vez que actúas de esta forma, lo estas lastimando." Volvió a mover la foto. "Ahora, ¿Ya vas a actuar como un hombre de tu edad o como un niño berrinchudo?"

Charlie se dejo caer de nuevo en la silla. Aparentemente iba a actuar como 'un niño berrinchudo'. "Son muy jóvenes para casarse." Murmuro por lo bajo y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué edad tenias tu?" Bella lo cuestiono furiosa. Yo sabia que ella ya sabia la respuesta, pero ella quería tener algo con que discutirle su punto de vista.

"Eso no tiene importancia." Le contesto.

"Como diablos no tiene importancia." Renee murmuro por lo bajo, pero aun así fue comprensible para todos.

"Cállate Renee. Tú sabes que no debimos de casarnos tan jóvenes. Tú también piensas de esa forma. Que cometimos un error."

"¡Entonces no hubiéramos tenido a Bella!" Renee le refuto, no queriendo darle oportunidad de nada a su ex esposo. En estos momentos realmente se estaba enfureciendo.

"¡Ella fue lo único bueno! ¡Bella no te voy a dar permiso de que hagas esto!" Me volteo a ver cuando dijo 'esto'. Aparentemente para el yo no era tan humano en este momento. Desearía poderle decir que tenia mucha razón.

"¡Nos vamos a casar en mi cumpleaños, así que no importa que me des o no tu permiso!" Bella le grito, se puso de pie y se fue hacia adentro de la casa.

"Wow, eso es un poco apresurado Edward." Renee me volteo a ver, su cara estaba llena de confusión. Sus voz era suave. Simplemente estaba tratando de no complicar más las cosas. Charlie se veía pálido.

"Ella fue quien lo decidió. Yo solo quiero hacerla feliz." Le dije honestamente. "Yo me casaría con ella hoy mismo, si ella así lo deseara."

"Charlie, Renee. Yo confío en mi hijo y en sus decisiones. Si nosotros como familia pensáramos que no era buena idea, no lo permitiríamos." Carlisle decidió intervenir por fin. A sus ojos el pensaba que la familia necesitaba sacar algunas cosas para que ya no lastimaran más, pero igual no iba a permitir que se hirieran.

"No es que no confíe en Edward, simplemente estoy preocupada por Bella." Renee alejo su plato, ya no tenia hambre.

"Como doctor de Bella yo opino que lo esta manejando muy bien, como amigo de Bella y espero que futuro suegro, yo pienso que es lo que ella quiere. Ella lo ha pensado detenidamente y yo creo que hay que respetar sus decisiones." Carlisle vio directamente a Charlie mientras hablaba. "Todos debemos de hacerlo."

Charlie gruño, sintiéndose derrotado. "¿A donde fue Bella?"

"Fue a su habitación." Alice fijo su vista hacia la casa, sus ojos se fijaban hacia la única habitación con las luces encendidas. Podía ver a Bella por las visiones de Alice. Estaba sentada en la cama llorando, y lo haría por más tiempo si algo no sucedía antes.

"¿Su habitación?" Renee arqueo la ceja. "¿No te refieres a la habitación de invitados?"

"No. Es su habitación. Ella pasa mucho tiempo aquí, así que decidí que quería que tuviera su propio espacio. Ella ya es parte de la familia." Esme sonrío ligeramente. Estaba empezando a recoger los platos, solo por tener algo que hacer. Estaba feliz de tener una escusa para ya no tener que comer. Me preguntaba que tanta de la comida estaba debajo de la mesa. Más tarde tendría que dar un vistazo.

"Renee, si lo deseas puedo mostrarte cual es su habitación." Le dije y me puse de pie cuando ella me asintió suavemente. Charlie se puso de pie pero rápidamente se volvió a sentar cuando su ex esposa lo fulmino con la mirada. Yo pienso que hasta yo me hubiera a cohibido con esa mirada.

"Voy a ir a hablar con Bella, y cuando la traiga de regreso le vas a pedir disculpas." Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, dándole su mejor actuación de una madre que esta regañando a su hijo.

Él refunfuño y no la miro directamente a los ojos. Estaba pensando sobre 'fugarse de la escena' pero sabia que no había un lugar donde realmente pudiera esconderse. Guíe a Renee adentro subimos lentamente la escalera, solo en caso de que fuera tan torpe al igual que su hija. Para mi sorpresa no parecía serlo.

"Edward ¿Estas listo para esto?" Me pregunto a mis espaldas. Yo sabía a que se refería exactamente con 'esto'.

"Más de lo que te puedes imaginar." Le conteste honestamente. Ella pensó en lo que le conteste por unos momentos.

"Si lastimas a mi hija, Charlie no será tú única preocupación." Dijo con seriedad. Ella quería darme una advertencia pero no quería sonar desagradable. Yo le gustaba y pensaba que era bueno para Bella.

"No esperaría menos que eso." Le conteste antes de llamar a la puerta de Bella. "Amor, ¿podemos entrar?"

"Si." Escuche la voz quebrada de Bella. Desde aquí podía oler las lágrimas saladas, la tristeza era obvia en su tono de voz.

Lentamente abrí la puerta, di un vistazo al interior. Bella estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama, su cara estaba roja e hinchada por las lágrimas. Giro su cara, no quería que nadie la viera así.

"Les daré algo de privacidad. Yo pienso que Esme ya tendrá el postre listo una vez que bajen." Le sonreía a Bella. Ella me sonrío un poco antes de bajar su cabeza, su cabello cubrió la cara, como si fuera una cortina.

Baje de nuevo las escaleras. Era tiempo de que tuviera una pequeña plática con Charlie. Yo ya tenia suficiente de sus berrinches de niño chiquito. "¿Jefe Swan? ¿Por favor puedo hablar con usted un minuto?"

Se levanto sin decir una palabra y me siguió a la sala. "¿Qué?" Gruño.

"Deje de lastimar a su hija." Le dije sin alterar la voz.

"¡No la estoy lastimando!" Chillo.

"¿Y el que este en su habitación llorando es bueno para ella?" Le gruñí. La furia se estaba formando en mí estomago. El no estaba pensando claramente y no solo estaba lastimando a Bella, también a Renee y a él mismo. Estaba siendo egoísta, al menos a mis ojos.

"Ella no estaría llorando si tu no fueras tan estúpido." También me gruño.

"¿Disculpe? ¿Estúpido?"

"Eres un idiota si piensas que es sano que una adolescente que ha pasado lo mismo que ella, esta lista para el matrimonio." Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños y temblaba ligeramente.

"No le hubiera propuesto matrimonio si pensara que no era lo correcto." Le conteste.

"Eres un muchacho. ¿Qué es lo que vas a saber?" Me grito. Yo podía decir que mi familia escuchaba con curiosidad y un poco preocupados. Pero no iban a interrumpirnos. Yo solo podía resolverlo. Aunque controlar mi furia se estaba haciendo un poco complicado.

"¿Y cuanto sabes tu?" Le gruñí. Esto lo asusto. Solo estaba demostrando una pequeña parte de mi furia. Él no tenia ni idea de lo que yo guardaba en mi interior.

"No lo suficiente. Y ese es el punto." Dijo suavemente.

"Ella tiene el derecho de cometer sus propios errores, si este fuera el caso. Después de que ella cumpla dieciocho no tienes ninguna opción. Pero no se trata de llegar a ese punto. ¿Quieres perder a tu hija?" Trate de calmar mi furia. Necesitaba razonar con el, no gritarle.

"No quiero perderla."

"Yo tampoco quiero eso. Déjala, déjanos hacer esto. Es algo que los dos necesitamos. La amo. Y quiero protegerla." Me aleje de él.

"Realmente te preocupas por ella. ¿Cierto?"

"¿Alguna vez he hecho algo para que te haga pensar lo contrario?" Le pregunte tranquilamente. Él lo pensó por un momento.

"No." Charlie respondió suavemente, sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

Un momento después Renee y Bella bajaban las escaleras abrazadas. Para mi sorpresa estaban riendo y sonriendo. Sus caras se pusieron serias en cuanto nos vieron. Le sonreí. "¿Lista para el postre? Se que mi mama preparo algo especial para ti." Fui al pie de las escaleras y tome su mano. Charlie la sujeto del brazo cuando pasamos a su lado.

"Lo siento hija. Solo quería mantenerte a salvo." Le dijo tranquilamente.

"Lo se." Fue lo único que le contesto. Charlie la soltó y nos siguió al jardín. Mi familia ya había limpiado la mesa.

"¡Ahí están! ¡Tenemos helado casero!" Esme estaba extremadamente orgullosa de si misma por ello. No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo. Ella me fulmino con la mirada. Fui a su lado y la bese en la mejilla.

"Lo has echo perfecto." Le susurre y le sonreí. Bella se acerco y la abrazo con fuerza.

"Muchas gracias, esto es genial." Bella estaba radiante.

"Bueno, coman antes de que se derrita." Señalo la mesa.

Los humanos fueron los únicos que lo comieron. Mi familia se excuso de hacerlo, diciendo que todos estaban satisfechos con la comida. Renee pensó que era un poco extraño, pero no lo dijo. Charlie ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Alice puso algo de música y mis hermanos decidieron bailar en el jardín. La música era claramente influenciada por canciones de cantina Irlandesa, lo que me hizo reír. "Tienen un gusto terrible en música." Les comente mientras rodeaba con mi brazo los hombros de Bella.

Emmett se acerco y me golpeo en la cabeza. "Solo por que seas músico no quiere decir que tengas el mejor gusto en música. Ven Bella ¿Por qué no bailas con un hombre de verdad? Te prometo que seré amable contigo." Le guiño el ojo juguetonamente.

Le gruñí y para mi sorpresa, Bella se puso de pie. Mi quijada se abrió de la sorpresa cuando la vi pararse. Se inclino hacia mí y me dio un beso en la frente. "Bailare primero con él, pero después quiero que me enseñes como lo hace un hombre de verdad."

"Si señorita." Le sonreí. Era difícil no jalarla sobre mi regazo y mantenerla ahí toda la noche."

Emmett cargo a Bella y la balanceo por todos lados. Ella reía con fuerza y dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Emmett estaba tratando de hacerla reír y le encantaba sacarla de quicio. Su cara estaba casi morada de la falta de oxigeno, por tanto reír.

"¡Por favor no rompas la espalda de mi prometida!" Le grite. Honestamente solamente estaba medio bromeando.

Renee y Charlie nos veían con sorpresa y diversión. Nunca habían visto a Bella bailar por su propia voluntad. Tampoco la habían visto tan feliz.

"Ven Eddie. Bailemos." Rose me levanto. _"Demuestra tus raíces."_ Me sonrío juguetonamente.

Me levante de mi asiento y balanceé a mi hermana por el aire. Ella reía y sus manos estaban en mis hombros, trataba de seguir el paso. Rose era una buena bailarina, pero no estaba acostumbrada a esto. Ella estaba acostumbrada a Emmett que era más lento y más tosco.

Cuando la canción termino, fui hacia Bella. La rodee con mis brazos. "Mi turno." Susurre en su oído.

No podía creer cuanto nos divertimos. Toda la tensión de mi cuerpo que se había formado hacia unas horas, se había evaporado totalmente. Bailar con Bella era sorprendente. La alegría de su cara me hacia sentir como si estuviera volando.

"¡Hey Bells! ¡Nos vemos mañana!" Renee nos llamo. Sonreía con nuestra demostración.

Puse a Bella en el suelo, permitiéndole ir con su madre. "¿Quieres que te llevemos al hotel?" Bella le ofreció.

"No te preocupes. Charlie lo va a hacer. Pórtate bien y diviértete." Su madre la beso en la frente.

Bella abrazo a Charlie para sorpresa de él, y le deseo buenas noches. Él pensaba que no conocía para nada a su propia hija. Era completamente diferente de la Bella de antes. Todavía no estaba seguro que fuera bueno o no.

Bella regresó corriendo a mí, salto a mis brazos. Bailamos la mitad de la noche, cambiamos de estilos de música, de diferentes países y diferentes épocas. Bella tenía más gracias para bailar cuando no trataba de esforzarse. Se tropezó unas pocas veces y siempre estuvimos ahí para agarrarla. Incluso Jasper, que bailaba una canción Country con ella. El estar cerca de ella le estaba ayudando para su autocontrol.

Cuando finalmente la cargue y la lleve hacia su cama, se quedo dormida al instante, todavía vestida. Había sido un día agitado por decirlo de alguna forma.

Saque la fotografía del ultrasonido de mi bolsillo y la mire mientras ella dormía. Acaricie su vientre, sintiendo el rápido latido de corazón bajo mi mano. Bella se acurruco contra mi aun dormida.

Sonreí, viendo a la mujer que dormía a mi lado. Mi futura esposa y mi futura hija.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos** muchas gracias por seguir acompañandome. Espero les gustara y nos leemos el domingo. Cuidense

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capítulo 29:**

Bella pasó la mañana siguiente con su madre. Estaba deprimida porque su madre se iría esa noche, pero estaba feliz porque había venido. También estaba feliz porque su madre iba a regresar para su cumpleaños, esa vez con su padrastro, Phil. Quizá la próxima vez habría menos drama. Esperaba que por su bien estar así sea.

El resto del tiempo antes de entrar al colegio fue relativamente tranquilo, afortunadamente. Cuando Bella finalmente volvió a su casa, Charlie no dijo le dijo absolutamente nada. Al parecer, Renee le había dado en que pensar la noche de la barbacoa, poniéndolo en su lugar. Era educado conmigo, aún cuando no lo quisiera. No quería lastimar a Bella, más de lo que había hecho.

Dejé a Bella más temprano de lo que haría un domingo en la noche antes de la escuela. Me fui cuando estuve seguro que estaba completamente dormida, acurrucada cómodamente debajo de sus mantas, y regresé a mi casa. Necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas para el día siguiente. Cuando llegué, Alice me estaba esperando en la sala.

"Mike Newton estará ahí, al igual que Lauren; lo saben." Estaba sentada en el sillón, sus piernas estaban cruzadas. Se veía como si estuviera meditando.

"¿Cómo?" pregunté, extremadamente molesto con este nuevo hecho.

"_La mamá de Mike estaba ahí, en el deli, ese día. Es muy chismosa." _Hizo una cara de disgusto. A ella no le gustaba mucho Mike Newton, o de su madre en este caso.

"Mierda." Murmuré, sentándome a su lado. "¿Qué va a ocurrir?"

Alice me mostró la visión, reproduciéndola nuevamente en su mente. Lauren estaba parada al lado de Bella, su cara tenía una cruel sonrisa. Le estaba diciendo algo a Bella y luego reía; le estaba preguntando quien era el 'papi' o si lo sabía si quiera. Pude ver la cara de sorpresa de Bella, pero la visión se cortó. "No sé que va a hacer Bella."

"Maldición ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa gente tiene que estar ahí?" Presioné el puente de mi nariz, tomando una profunda respiración para calmarme.

"Lauren réprobo Biología. Necesita tomar otra materia para poder graduarse a tiempo. No estoy segura de Mike; quizá solo está tratando de adelantarse." Alice se encogió delicadamente de hombros.

"¿Qué hará Mike?" cuestioné cerrando mis ojos. Ahora estaba aterrado por el día de mañana. No quería otra visita al hospital, o terapia cinco días a la semana… si es que no salía peor.

"_No lo sé. Tampoco lo puedo ver. Sigue indeciso sobre que decir o hacer." _Dijo en su mente. Me miró, esperando mi reacción.

"Bella apenas lo está superando, ¿Qué tanto le afectará?"

"¿Quieres que este cerca mañana, solo por si acaso?" Me preguntó en voz baja. Asentí suavemente, pensándolo por un momento. Me sentía mal por tener a mi hermana ocupada todo el día de mañana, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Sabía que Alice también estaba preocupada por ella. Pensé que no importara lo que dijera, ella estaría ahí.

"Quédate lo suficientemente cerca, para que así pueda oírte. Quiero saber que va a ocurrir al mismo tiempo que tú; así la puedo sacar en caso que sea necesario. No quiero que termine cerrada en si misma o lastimada." Pase mis dedos por el cabello mientras respondía. "¿Sería muy malo si matara a Lauren está noche mientras duerme?" pregunté de repente. Alice me miró con una expresión maliciosa en su cara.

"Estaría mal, pero no es mala idea." Sonreí un poco ante su respuesta. El monstruo en mí, que no había salido en semanas, mostró su lado malvado, sonriendo maliciosamente ante el pensamiento. Sabía que no podría hacerlo, pero era bueno fantasear por un momento con eso.

Alice rió, viendo todas las maneras en que la pensaba matar. Unas más elaboradas que otras. "Creativas, pero no lo harás. Eso heriría a Bella al final."

"Lo sé." Suspiré lentamente. "Pero es divertido pensarlo, muy divertido, de hecho."

"¡Edward! Sé bueno. No estará tan mal. De todas formas, lo averiguaran tarde o temprano." Alice palmó mi rodilla y se puso de pie.

"Lo sé, pero prefiero después, como cuando no los veamos todos los días, por los siguientes tres meses." Gruñí ante el pensamiento.

"Ve a cazar o algo. Mantén tu mente ocupada. Esta noche no podemos hacer nada con eso, de todas maneras. Te aviso si veo otra cosa." Se despidió con la mano antes de salir danzando de la sala.

Supe que ella tenía razón, por lo que fui a alimentarme. Necesitaba todo mi autocontrol mañana. Estaba tan tenso que mis hombros dolían. Tenía que relajarme si no quería que Bella se alertara mañana; y el cazar era una forma de relajarme.

Me alimenté bien, y cuando terminé, me bañé, quitándome de la piel toda evidencia de mi noche salvaje. Me cambié rápidamente con ropa limpia y preparé mis cosas para el día siguiente. Incluyendo un regalo para Bella: un nuevo maletín de cuero. Probablemente se quejaría por que era muy caro, pero no me importaba. Era perfecto para ella, y ya estaba cansado de ver aquella reliquia que siempre llevaba.

Llegué a su casa un poco después de que Charlie se fuera al trabajo, estacionándome al lado de la… _cosa _roja de Bella. Fui a tocar a la puerta, pero ella abrió antes de que tocara. Me sonrió brillantemente; su hermoso cabello estaba rizado levemente y brillaba con la poca luz. Estaba radiante.

Se veía tan radiante y alegre, con su camisa sin mangas, morada y su pantalón Capri azul oscuro. Ella estaba siendo optimista, pensando que no llovería hoy. Debió haber hablado con Alice antes de vestirse así; no llovería hasta mañana, pero aún así estaba nublado.

_Aún no se ve embarazada, aún cuando está en su duodécima semana, _pensé para mi mismo. La gente que no sabía, no notarían ningún cambio en ella. Incluso Charlie aún no lo distinguía del todo. Yo si podía notarlo. Su pecho estaba más abultado, y sus caderas más anchas; era un cambio ligero que la hacía ver más mujer. Su estómago estaba empezando a redondearse un poco, pero solo un poco. Estaba radiante, cuando salio al la luz del sol, su piel se veía hermosa y suave.

"¿Qué estas mirando, guapo?" Alzó una ceja, sacándome de mis agradables pensamientos.

"A mi esposa, ¿Algún problema con eso?" bromeé, tomando su mano. Le quité el maletín de su hombro y lo colgué en el mío; me sonrió dulcemente.

"No, para nada. Así que, ¿estas listo para eso?" preguntó mientras se deslizaba en el asiento cuando le abrí la puerta del auto.

"Tanto como se puede estarlo. Estoy listo para terminarlo." Le contesté honestamente. No estaba esperando el día de hoy con ansias. Me preguntaba si Alice se había adelantado a la escuela.

"No será tan malo. Incluso yo lo ansío." Descansó una mano en mi muslo.

Deseaba poder sentir su entusiasmo. El terror empezaba a acumular en mi cuerpo y sabía que se pondría peor. Anatomía era nuestra última clase del día y la angustia probablemente me mataría. Quizá podría sacar a Bella sin que nadie lo notara.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, pude oír los pensamientos de mi hermana en mi cabeza. "_Buena suerte, Edward." _

Antes de ir a clases, me estiré hasta el asiento trasero y tomé el regalo de Bella. "Quería darte algo pequeño para mostrarte cuanto te amo."

Lo tomó, recorriendo sus dedos por el cuero. "No tenías que hacer eso, con un beso me bastaba."

"Bueno, pensaba hacer eso también." Susurré lentamente, acercándome y besando suavemente su cuello.

"Gracias, es hermosa." Suspiró, llevando su cabeza a un lado para darme un mejor acceso para su dulce piel. Estaba sorprendido por su falta de resistencia. Estaba contento porque se estuviera acostumbrando a recibir regalos; planeaba darle muchos a medida que pasaran los años.

Pasó las cosas de su viejo maletín al nuevo. Vi cuando Lauren pasó cerca, sus pensamientos eran como veneno. Me preguntaba que era lo que evitaba que se encendiera por dentro. Me alegré de que Bella no notara la malvada mirada que nos daba. Estaba tentando a encender el carro y atropellarla hasta que estuviera muerta, muy, pero muy muerta.

"_Sería divertido, pero detente." _Rió Alice en sus pensamientos.

Sonreí para mi mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Finalmente, me bajé del carro y le abrí la puerta a Bella. Estaba tan feliz que me rompía el corazón el saber que cambiaria pronto. No se lo merecía, pero no la podía proteger de eso. Necesitaba pasar, porque tarde o temprano pasaría; además, no deseaba que pasara cuando no estuviera cerca, pues no la podría ayudar.

Las tres primeras clases pasaron rápido. Eran extremadamente fáciles para mí, pero tomé notas para Bella, por si acaso. Honestamente, parecía que lo llevaba bien ella sola, era muy inteligente y organizada; sería una gran mamá.

La urgencia de coger a Bella y llevármela de ahí era extremadamente fuerte cuando llegamos al salón, para la clase de anatomía.

"_¿Realmente crees que eso le haría bien?" preguntó Alice. _

"No." Murmuré, más a mi mismo que para ella.

Éramos los primeros en llegar al salón, incluso antes que el profesor. Bella y yo nos sentamos en una mesa en el centro. Se inclinó hacía mí con preocupación.

"Solo estoy preocupado." Le respondí, acariciando su mejilla.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre quien estará en la clase con nosotros." Le contesté honestamente. No quería decir nada porque sabía que no haría nada bueno, no quería desanimarla o asustarla. En ese momento, Mike y Lauren entraron juntos. Ella estaba coqueteando con él sin parar, y él estaba completamente molesto por eso. Cuando Mike se dio cuenta que estábamos aquí, realmente se sorprendió. Acababa de enterarse del embarazo y sentía pena por Bella. Lauren no era tan amable; una malvada mueca se formó en sus labios.

"Ella se va a comportar como una arpía, lo siento." Susurré en el oído de Bella. Deseaba en silencio que algo pasara, y que Lauren cambiara de parecer. Sabía que era tonto, y debería haberlo sabido mejor. Caminó hasta nosotros, sus caderas moviéndose mientras caminaba.

"Hola Edward; Bella." Lauren prácticamente escupió su nombre. Hice una mueca ante su torcida mente. Estaba llena de celos. Se odiaba a si misma y todo lo que tenía, y siempre quería más; las personas como ellas nunca serán felices.

"Hola Lauren, ¿tuviste una buena semana de receso?" Preguntó Bella educadamente.

"Oh, si, la tuve. Escuché el mejor chisme, ¿te importaría escucharlo?" Su malvada sonrisa creció.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿Te enteraste de que estoy embarazada?" Bella se sentó, enderezando su espalda. Eso sorprendió completamente a Lauren.

"_¡Oh, Dios mío! Esto no lo vi venir. No te preocupes, Edward, Bella estará bien. ¡Quizá deberías preocuparte por Lauren!" _Alice me gritó en su mente, estaba riendo. Lo que estaba en su mente, pasaba tan rápido que tenía problemas para verlo.

"Sí, me enteré. ¿Acaso es verdad?" Lauren estaba tratando de recuperarse. Estaba haciendo un mal trabajo, incluso siendo su mente.

"Sí, lo es, ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre eso?" desafió Bella. Puse mi mano en su espalda, dándole un silencioso apoyo.

"No, pero tengo una pregunta: ¿Edward, como se siente no ser el padre?"

"Cállate, Lauren." Mike caminó hacia ella, levantándose del lugar donde se había sentado, en la esquina del salón. Estaba horrorizado de su comportamiento.

"¿Qué? Es una pregunta valida." Me miró, batiendo sus pestañas. Estaba totalmente asqueado de ella. Pensaba que porque Bella estaba embarazada yo la dejaría. Estaba tan desesperada por conseguir atención, que haría lo que sea para obtenerla. Se inclinó en mi mesa, tratando de mostrarme su sostén con relleno. Hice una mueca y mi estómago se contrajo.

"La mejor pregunta es: ¿Estas tan sola que coqueteas con alguien a quien, obviamente, le repugnas?" Bella le dijo bruscamente.

"¿Edward, yo no te repugno, cierto?" batió las pestañas tratando de parecer seductora.

"Realmente, no estaba hablando de Edward; me refiero a Mike. Pero, estoy muy segura que él piensa lo mismo." Bella habló de nuevo, antes de que pudiera responder. Su voz era fuerte, y su cara estaba algo sonrojada por la ira.

Lauren miró a Mike, quien simplemente asintió, y luego se volteó hacía mí; asentí también. "¡Yo no soy repugnante! Bella es una puta. ¿Qué me hace tan detestable, ah?" Lauren estaba casi llorando, su cuerpo temblaba por la rabia.

"Disculpe, jovencita, pero no creo que sea algo que deba decir en el salón de clases." La profesora de anatomía estaba detrás de Lauren. No pude evitar sonreír. La mujer estaba indignada por lo que Lauren acababa de decir. Había escuchado toda la conversación. Pensaba que Bella estaba en todo el derecho de decir lo que acaba de decir. Estaba contento de que entendiera. "Señorita Mallory, venga conmigo a la oficina principal. Clase, quiero que abran sus libros en el primer capítulo y me gustaría que empezaran con las definiciones. Quiero ver, por lo menos, diez de ella cuando venga."

No me había dado cuenta de que en el salón de clase había como once estudiantes más. Estaban sorprendidos, preguntándose que era lo que había pasado. Todos ellos eran de diferentes escuelas alrededor del estado. Cuando la profesora salió del aula, atraje a Bella en un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Estas bien?" susurré en su oreja.

"Estoy bien. Pero, en dos años, asegúrate de mantenerme alejada de ella, porque de otra forma voy a matar a esa maldita desgraciada."

"Te mantendré lejos, lo juro. Aparte, tendremos que preocuparnos de que Alice o Rosalie lo hagan por ti. Pueden llegar a ser muy protectoras." Susurré nuevamente, sobando su espalda.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" alzó una ceja.

"Me tomaría mucho tiempo esconder el cadáver, no quiero estar tanto tiempo apartado de ti."

Rió apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Mike caminó suavemente hasta nuestra mesa, preguntándose que decir, si es que podría decir algo.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó suavemente. Estaba muy nervioso respecto a hablar con Bella, después de el episodio que tuvo antes.

"Si, estoy bien." Contestó Bella mientras abría lentamente su libro, sacando un pedazo de papel y un lapicero.

"¿Realmente estas…?" paró, no queriendo decir la palabra.

"Sí." Afirmó rápidamente.

"No es tuyo, así que es de…" Me miró a los ojos. Se sentía mal por Bella y por mí. Él sabía que nosotros realmente nos queríamos. Mike pensaba que Bella era una dulce chica, la cual no se merecía eso.

"Si, así es Mike. No te preocupes por eso, ¿De acuerdo?" Bella empezó a escribir cuidadosamente, mirando hacía la hoja, y no hacía él.

Mike asintió y regresó a su puesto. Tenía tantas preguntas las cuales no quería preguntar; se sentía culpable por ser tan curioso. Empezaba a sentir respeto por Newton. Empezaba a madurar.

Ambos, Bella y yo, habíamos terminado el trabajo antes de que la profesora volviera. Lauren no venía con ella. Aparentemente, había hecho una escenita, y decidió llamarle perra a la profesora, quien se enojó. No era buena idea hacer eso. Lauren tentó a la suerte. No habían segundas oportunidades en la escuela de verano. Ahora, ella tendría que repetir el último grado, y graduarse después que sus compañeros.

Alice estaba esperándonos cuando salimos de la clase. Estaba apoyada junto a mi auto, con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Corrió hacía Bella cuando la vio, y la atrajo a un gran abrazo. "¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Nunca te había visto poner a alguien es su lugar!"

"Ugh, ¿viste eso?" Bella se sonrojó, apartando la mirada.

"Claro. Por cierto, ¡estoy muy orgullosa de ti!"

"¡Fui muy desagradable! Fue horrible. No tuve que haber dicho esas palabras." Bella volteó a ver a la escuela con tristeza.

"Se lo merecía." Le dije, pasando mis brazos por su cintura.

Alice asintió y Bella se encogió de hombros. "Se siente mejor, pero aun así fue malo. Oh, bueno…"

"No te preocupes por eso. Ella no debió haber dicho lo que dijo. Ahora, ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos a comprarte comida china!" Alice abrió la puerta de mi carro.

"Supongo que tienes hambre" miré a Bella, tratando de no reír.

"Um, sí." Sonrió tímidamente; era adorable.

"Lo que quieres, lo tendrás." Le guiñé un ojo juguetonamente, causando que se riera y sonriera.

La terapia fue muy interesante ese día. Supuse que habrían lágrimas por lo que había pasado hace poco, pero no. Pude escuchar la rabia y la frustración en la voz de Bella. La doctora pensaba que Bella se estaba poniendo muy voluble con su embarazo, pero eso le estaba dando más confianza en si misma. Eso no era raro en las mujeres embarazadas. Más que todo, era por acumulación de hormonas; me preguntaba como podían tolerarlo.

Una vez que Lauren no estaba en la escuela, todo se volvió más fácil. Incluso era agradable para mí. Me gustaba tener todas las clases con Bella. Sabía que no era muy fácil para ella, pero no la sobrellevaba. Ninguno preguntaba sobre su embarazo o nuestra relación, pero rondaba en sus cabezas. La mayoría de ellos ya sabían lo que había pasado por los rumores que corrían en el pueblo. Al menos, eran inteligentes y se mantenían al margen.

El siguiente viernes por la tarde, Alice raptó a Bella nuevamente. Sabía lo mucho que odiaba ir de compras, pero odiaba más el desilusionar a Alice. Al menos, me daba la oportunidad de cazar y de tener algún tiempo para mí. Me acosté en la cama de Bella, esperando a que llegara. Estaba viendo al techo, tratando de imaginar nuestro futuro. Su esencia me rodeó, haciendo que la extrañara aún más.

"Hey, tú, ¿Estas cómodo?"

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos:** Pues este capitulo esta traducido por **Steph Midnigth** que me esta haciendo el favor de ayudarme a traducir el fic. Asi que mil gracias** Steph**. Y nos leemos el jueves. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 30**

Sonreí al ver su hermosa silueta. Bella traía varias bolsas en sus manos y las dejo caer al suelo cuando vio que mis ojos se abrían y salto a la cama. La agarre entre mis brazos riendo y bese suavemente sus labios.

"Tu hermana. Esta loca, ¿Lo sabias?" Me dijo y se acurruco contra mí. Como si no fuera algo que yo ya supiera, pero quería saber la razón lo la cual lo decía.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Le pregunte y frote su espalda, acariciando con mis dedos toda su columna vertebral.

"Me compro siete diferentes tipos de traje de baño y todos sus complementos. ¡Vivimos en el estado de Washington por amor de Dios, no en Florida!" Murmuro y froto su cara contra mi camisa.

"A ella le gusta consentirte." Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Le gusta comprar! Yo solo soy como una muñeca Barbie a la que puede vestir y desvestir." Se levanto un poco haciendo una mueca sarcástica. Yo le sonreí y bese su frente.

"Nos vamos a divertir. Además me gusta verte con las cosas que te compra." Levante las cejas juguetonamente, haciéndola reír.

Bella suspiro profundamente y después se encogió de hombros. "Oh, esta bien…" Se recargo contra mí. "¿Esta bien si me quedo el fin de semana?"

"Esa es una pregunta tonta." Jale su cara hacia la mía y la bese. "Además quiero verte en traje de baño." Le guiñé el ojo. Estaba a punto de volverla a besar cuando…

"¡También te compre uno a ti!" Alice declaro y entro dando saltitos a la habitación.

"¡Ya tengo uno!" Gruñí, no por el hecho de que me comprara uno, era el hecho de que nos había interrumpido… Otra vez.

"Necesitas uno nuevo." Alice me informo y se sentó a nuestro lado. Tuve la urgente necesidad de empujarla de la cama con mi pie.

"_Eso seria muy malo conmigo."_ Me lanzo una mirada maliciosa, prácticamente retándome a hacerlo.

Bella nos miro y empezó a reír. "Chicos necesitan dejar de hacer eso."

"¿Hacer que?" Le pregunte confundido.

"De tener conversaciones que nadie mas puede escuchar. ¿Por favor?" Levanto la ceja, acusándonos.

Le sonreí tímidamente. "Perdón."

"Muy bien Bella, vamos a prepararte para mañana." Alice dijo y empezó a sacar a Bella de la cama.

"¡Sálvame!" Bella me dijo con una mirada de pánico.

"¡Alice suéltala!" Le gruñí. Alice la soltó, pero se acerco a ella y le susurro algo que no alcance a oír.

"¡Argh! ¡Bien!" Bella cedió, se reclino y me beso suavemente en la frente. Me miro y muy seria me dijo. "Si no regreso en una hora, ven a salvarme."

Sentí lastima por Bella, que ahora se encontraba en las malvadas garras de mis hermanas y mi madre. Estaba sorprendido de ver que Esme también estaba involucrada. Por lo general dejaba que las chicas se divirtieran ellas solas. Decidí que lo mejor seria ir abajo y unirme con los hombres. Jasper y Carlisle estaban jugando ajedrez y Emmett estaba viendo una película.

"¿Cómo es que siempre nos dejan afuera?" Les pregunte y me deje caer a un lado de Emmett.

"Vete acostumbrando." Jasper me dijo antes de mover a su rey y tomar una torre de Carlisle. Carlisle gruñía en su mente, frustrado de que Jasper hubiera estropeado su siguiente movimiento. Sonreí para mí, dejándolo disfrutar de su juego. Por supuesto Jasper lo sintió.

"Alice necesita buscarse un nuevo pasatiempo." Gruñí, ya me sentía solo y excluido. Me puse de pie y fui hacia mi piano.

Golpee con mis dedos las teclas del piano, tocando algo de Rachmaninoff. Mis dedos lo tocaban de memoria y jamás se me pasaba una nota, aunque mi mente estuviera en otra parte. Simplemente tocaba por tener algo que hacer.

"Deja de ser tan maldito impaciente." Jasper me dijo. Yo lo ignore y seguí tocando. Cuando trato de mandarme una ola de tranquilidad, le gruñí. "Solo estaba tratando de ayudarte. Estas muy ansioso."

"Estoy bien." Dije por lo bajo y sin perder una nota de la música.

No recuerdo haber tirado el banquito cuando me pare, no recuerdo a mi familia gritando a mis espaldas. Todo lo que recuerdo fue escuchar un grito. Un grito humano. Corrí tan rápido como pude a la habitación de Alice.

"¡Oh carajo! ¡Alice eso duele!" Escuche a Bella gritar y a Alice reír por lo bajo.

Poco me falto para tirar la puerta abajo. No lo hice por que no quería lastimar por equivocación a Bella en el proceso. "¡¿Estas bien?!" Debí de sonar totalmente desesperado, pero no me importo.

Bella río y contesto sarcásticamente. "Si, estoy bien. Ella solamente esta tratando de arrancarme la piel."

"¿Arrancarte la piel?" Fui a abrir la puerta, pero Esme la abrió primero y se deslizo afuera del cuarto.

"Le estamos depilando las piernas. Si nos molestas ahora, solamente la habremos depilado la mitad y se sentirá incomoda. Ahora ¡Vete de aquí! No permitiremos que nada malo le suceda, y tu sabes eso." Esme me dijo y trato de empujarme hacia las escaleras. Yo no me moví ni un centímetro.

"¿Arrancándole la piel?" Pregunte nuevamente, todavía estaba mareado.

"¡Llévenselo antes de que me rompa mi puerta!" Le dijo a Carlisle que aparentemente estaba atrás de mí. El asintió y me sujeto de un brazo y Jasper del otro. Tampoco me había dado cuenta de su presencia.

"¡Hey, bájenme!" Les grite, enfureciéndome con todo esto. Podía escuchar a Bella reír adentro de la habitación.

"Necesitas calmarte. Esme te pateará el trasero si rompes su puerta." Mi hermano me sonrío socarronamente, pensando que la idea seria muy graciosa. Especialmente por que seria yo y no él. Emmett abrió la puerta principal y me sacaron.

"Ven vamos a nadar. Cálmate un poco." Carlisle sugirió. Ya eran las diez de la noche, pero eso a nosotros no nos importaba. Fuimos a la cochera y tomamos los trajes de baño, que era ahí donde los guardábamos cuando íbamos de cacería.

Realmente necesitaba confiar más en mi familia en cuanto se refería a Bella. Yo sabía que ellos también la querían. Ella estaría bien con ellos. Nunca antes había estado así de herido antes. Solo que odiaba que Bella sufriera cualquier tipo de dolor. Me asustaba más que cualquier cosa, y no sabía como manejarlo.

Me lance a lo profundo del río, sintiendo el agua moverse a mi alrededor. Me quede sumergido, permitiendo que la presión del agua presionara mi cuerpo. Lentamente emergí de ella y me quede flotando sobre mi espalda, me quede viendo el cielo. Esta noche estaba despejada, mañana seria un día soleado. Por primera vez estaba emocionado por eso. Pasaríamos todo el día en el río, disfrutando el sol con Bella a mí lado.

Podía escuchar a mis hermanos pelear a mi lado, aunque no les estaba prestando atención. Carlisle estaba riendo con sus tonterías. Emmett me sujeto, había lanzado a Jasper a cinco metros de distancia. Y decidió que yo seria el siguiente. Me sujeto del brazo y yo me zafe.

"No eres tan rápido en el agua." Me molesto, acercándose a mí.

"Tu tampoco eres tan pesado." Le conteste. Realmente no estaba tan interesado en una lucha esta noche.

Podía sentir a Jasper atrás de mí a punto de atacarme por la espalda. Dos contra uno, no era muy justo, así que decidí sumergirme en el agua y alejarme de Jasper. Mis hermanos se reían mientras me perseguían por el río. No entendían indirectas. Me fui hasta el fondo para esconderme entre la oscura profundidad. De pronto pararon de perseguirme.

"_Wow." _Emmett pensó.

"_Se ve sorprendente."_ Los pensamientos de Carlisle me llegaron de repente a mi mente.

Nade a la superficie, viendo lo que ellos pensaban. Mi madre y mis hermanas ya estaban dentro del agua, nadando hacia sus respectivas parejas, pero Bella estaba a la orilla. Estaba descalza y traía puesto un traje de baño sin tirantes de color rojo, que le cubría su hermoso cuerpo. Me preguntaba que tan incomoda se sentía. Pero se veía sorprendente con el. Sonreí para mí cuando vi que las uñas de los pies estaban exactamente del mismo color que el traje de baño. Alice a veces se dejaba llevar. "Te ves adorable."

"Me veo como una ballena." Me dijo con triste frustración.

No pude evitar carcajearme. Era tan absurda. Me frunció la frente y empezó a regresar a la casa. Salí corriendo del agua e ignore los pensamientos sarcásticos de mi familia. Todos más o menos decían: _"__Buen__trabajo__, __grandísimo__idiota__."_

"Te ves sorprendente, niña tonta." La sujete de las caderas y acercándola a mí, su espalda presionaba mi húmedo pecho.

"Parezco una ballena encallada." Gruño y trato de zafarse de mis brazos.

"No lo pareces. Ahora ven a nadar conmigo." Le ordene.

"No." Trato de escabullirse otra vez, pero la gire para que me encarara.

"Mírame Isabella." Busque su mirada en la oscuridad. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas. "Eres hermosa. Solo nada un poco conmigo. Le hará bien a la bebe."

Suspiro derrotada y yo le sonreí juguetonamente antes de levantarla en vilo hacia el agua. Rosalie y Emmett habían desaparecido, al igual que Carlisle y Esme. Solo Alice y Jasper estaban ahí. Estaban sentados en silencio contemplando la luna.

Lentamente metí al agua a Bella, permitiendo que se ajustara a la temperatura. Se echo para atrás permitiendo que su pelo se mojara. La vi con fascinación. Honestamente nunca antes había nadado con un humano. Verla chapotear y que su piel se sonrojara por la actividad física era… excitante, por decirlo de alguna forma. Ella no tenia ni idea que tan adorable era.

"¿Qué?" Me cuestiono, confundida.

Negué con la cabeza, no queriendo admitir que tan atraído me sentía por ella en este momento. No quería avergonzarla. Me sumergí en el agua y nade hacia ella. Presione mi oreja contra su vientre y pude sentir su risa. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello. Podía escuchar el latido de corazón y un poco de hipo de la bebe. Sonreí para mí. Bese su vientre y nade hacia la superficie.

"¿Escuchaste algo interesante?" Me pregunto, aun seguía jugando con mi cabello.

"Ella tiene hipo, otra vez." La cargue y ella rodeo con sus piernas mi cintura y me sujetaba con fuerza.

"Para ser sinceros no tenia ni idea que le podía dar hipo." Me dijo y recostó su cabeza contra mi hombro.

"Si pueden… ¿Y sabes que más? En este momento ella ya tiene huellas dactilares. También, y si lo piensas de esta forma… llevas dentro a tus propios y futuros nietos."

"¿Qué?" Levanto su cabeza y me veía completamente confundida.

"Los ovarios de la bebe se están desarrollando. Produce más de seis millones de óvulos en este momento. Muy interesante." Le dije recordando algo que leí en los libros de la universidad.

"Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien." Murmuro.

"¡No es verdad!" Emmett grito atrás de mí, sorprendiéndome. Estaba tan inmenso en el momento. Antes de que me diera cuenta Rosalie se llevaba a Bella a la orilla del río.

"Confía en mí, esta a salvo aquí." Alice sonrío y se sentó a un lado de Bella. _"Mas te vale cuidarte la espalda, están a punto de atacarte." _Mi hermana me informo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

No se cuanto tiempo pelee con mis hermanos. De seguro más del que debí hacerlo. Cuando me acerque a la orilla Bella estaba dormida en con la cabeza en el regazo de Alice.

"¿Hace cuento que se quedo dormida?" Le pregunte molesto.

"Como una hora." Rose contesto. Los pies de Bella estaban en su regazo.

"Debieron de avisarme. La hubiera llevado adentro." Me acerque y la acune entre mis brazos. Tenia un poco de lodo en su mejilla, lo limpie con mi pulgar suavemente.

"Se estaba divirtiendo tanto viéndote luchar, que no quisimos moverla cuando se quedo dormida. De todas formas no nos molesta tenerla aquí." Rose contesto. Se levanto y después se lanzo a nadar con Emmett. Él necesitaban que le levantaran la moral y le inflaran el ego, después de la paliza que le dimos Jasper y yo.

Cuando llegamos al tercer piso, empuje con el pie la puerta de la habitación de Bella para poder abrirla. En estos momentos Bella ya estaba completamente seca, pero seguía con el traje de baño. La acosté en medio de la cama. "Bella, mi amor, es hora de prepararte para ir a la cama." Le susurre al oído y bese suavemente su lóbulo.

"No. Ya estoy cómoda." Bella murmuro y me buscaba. Me senté en la cama a su lado.

"Te vas a resfriar." Le sonreí. Era tan adorable. Su cara estaba presionando contra mi muslo.

"No me importa." Sus ojos seguían cerrados. Honestamente yo no creía que estuviera despierta.

"Si tu no te cambias, lo voy a hacer yo." Estaba tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Al menos pensaba que de esta forma saldría de la cama.

"Bien. Hazlo." Se presiono más contra mí. Sus manos presionaban suavemente mis rodillas.

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, se te podría cumplir." Me levante de la cama después de acomodarla. Ella gruño cuando noto mi ausencia, me buscaba con sus manos y sus ojos seguían cerrados.

"Regresa." Lentamente abrió los ojos, parpadeaba para alejar el sueño.

Me acerque al closet y saque una pijama. La lance a la cama. "Prepárate para ir a la cama."

Ella refunfuño pero hizo lo que le pedí. Tomo unas pantaletas del cajón y se metió al baño, azotando la puerta tras ella. Fui a mi habitación a cambiarme. Honestamente necesitaba un baño. Pero esperaría hasta que ella se quedara dormida otra vez. Me puse unos pantalones de pijama.

"Edward…" Bella me sonrío, se recargaba contra la puerta de mi habitación. Jugaba con su anillo, sin prestar atención a lo que hacia, algo que últimamente lo hacia cada vez mas seguido.

"¿Lista para ir a la cama?" Le pregunte y fui hacia la cajonera para sacar una playera. Ella me detuvo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

"Si, ven a la cama." Me sujeto de la mano y me jalo hacia su habitación. Se subió a la cama y yo la seguí como si fuera un cachorro. Ella me empujo hasta que estuve acostado sobre mi espalda y ella se acomodo sobre mí. El calor que su cuerpo producía era sorprendente, pero odiaba que mi cuerpo frío se lo robara. La cubrí con una manta.

"Necesitamos dejar de referirnos a la bebe con 'ella' ó 'la bebe'" Bella dijo de repente. "Necesitamos ponerle un nombre."

"¿Tienes alguna idea?"

"Si, pero estoy preocupada de que te moleste." Presiono su cara contra mi pecho desnudo, no me volteaba a ver.

"Dime." Le pedí, no me importaba el nombre que escogiera. Era completamente su decisión.

"Elizabeth." Respondió rápidamente.

"¿Elizabeth? ¿En serio?" Le pregunte un poco sorprendido.

"Lo siento, no te gusta. Nunca debí de sacar el tema."

"Me encanta. Aunque, ¿En serio quieres llamarla como mi madre?" estaba alegremente sorprendido. Estaba esperando que la llamara algo así como Morgan ó Tiffany. Había nombres muy bonitos pero muy usados.

"Elizabeth es un nombre clásico. Y tiene muchas formas de las que le podemos decir. Eliza, Liz, Lizzy, Beth, incluso Betty. Además Edward e Isabella, suena parecido con las vocales." Me sonrío. Sus dedos acariciaban sin darse cuenta mi pecho y se mordía el labio inferior.

"Elizabeth Cullen. Me gusta." Bese su frente. Antes de que quisiera hablar de otra cosa, empecé a tararear su canción de cuna. Ella se relajo contra mí en el instante y se quedo profundamente dormida.

La sostuve entre mis brazos toda la noche. Estaba preocupado de que amaneciera toda a agarrotada en la mañana si no la acomodaba en la cama, pero no me podía convencer a mi mismo de alejarla. Su latido de corazón y los suaves movimientos de la bebe era una combinación interesante contra mi cuerpo. Me encantaba. Jugué con su cabello, enredándolo entre mis dedos.

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente, incluso con Bella quejándose de estar gorda. Lo que era una tontería. Solo por que había aumentado tres kilos, no te convertía automáticamente en obeso. Tal vez Bella no fuera como las demás chicas, pero hay cosas que son universales. O yo me lo suponía.

Para el domingo Bella estaba ligeramente bronceada. Nunca la había visto de ese color. Hacia que mi estomago se encogiera de verla tan hermosa de esta forma. Si la convertía en vampiro, jamás se volvería a ver de esta forma.

No quería que fuera vampiro. Quería que se quedara como mi hermosa Bella humana.

**Continuara****… **

**Hola **aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les gustara. Nos leemos el domingo, gracias por su apoyo. Y por seguir acompañandome.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 31**

Tres semanas pasaron con rapidez. Habían reducido la terapia a dos veces por semana, los martes y jueves, como eran antes de enterarnos que estaba embarazada. La doctora pensaba que si todo seguía como hasta ahora podrían cambiarlo a solo una vez a la semana al terminar el verano. Aunque todavía no se lo decía a Bella, solo en caso de que no se pudiera.

El viernes por la tarde la lluvia era como una cortina que cubría el cielo. Y Bella por alguna razón no quería ir al doctor. La confianza que le había dado su madre la vez pasada, ahora no estaba. Sabía que no quería entrar sola.

Se puso de pie lentamente cuando la llamaron. Bella me miro con ojos tristes, me dolió verla así. La enfermera la guió adentro. Yo suspire y recargue mí cabeza en el respaldo.

"Señor Cullen, puede entrar si así lo desea. No vamos a hacer nada serio hoy, solamente un chequeo" Me sonrió, no pude evitar sonreírle. Me tuve que detener de entrar corriendo tras Bella.

Me deslice dentro de la habitación donde estaba Bella. Estaba recostada en la cama de exploración, un brazo sobre su cara y el otro sobre su estomago "¿Vienes a rescatarme?"

"No, solo a darte apoyo moral" Me incline y la bese. Ella sonrió contra mis labios

"Oh, ¡no va a ser tan malo señorita Swan!" La doctora dijo desde la puerta. La pequeña mujer con el cabello cortó oscuro y en puntas, tenía un acento Ruso que me sorprendió. Se veía como si fuera de doce años y me recordaba a Alice. "Hola soy la doctota Vox" Me ofreció su mano. Estaba pensando como era que este fuera el chico por el que Bella desvariaba la cita pasada.

Estreche su mano brevemente "Edward"

"Bien, que les parece si empezamos. Se que probablemente tengas cosas que hacer hoy" La doctora se paro a un lado de Bella "Vamos levántate la camisa por favor"

Bella hizo lo que le pidió, cerro los ojos cuando las manos húmedas de la doctora la tocaron. Sabia que estaba incomoda. Parecía que solo estaba cómoda cuando un vampiro la tocaba, lo que era muy raro.

La doctora Vox palpo por todas sus caderas, apretando sus dedos en algunas zonas. La veía mientras Bella nerviosa se mordía el labio inferior. La doctora tomo una cinta de medir y la puso sobre su estomago. Las medidas de Bella para sus dieciséis semanas eran perfectas. Era difícil creer que casi habían pasado cuatro meses desde que nuestras vidas cambiaron tanto.

"Muy bien, bueno todo lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es el ultrasonido, solo para asegurarnos que no hay ninguna anomalía con el embarazo. También me voy a adelantar para prescribirte hierro, esta un poco bajo. Es normal y no es algo por lo que tengas que preocupar" Con eso la doctora salio del cuarto.

"Mm… oxido" Comente, Bella rió y sonrío. Recorrí mis dedos contra su estomago desnudo. No se había molestado en acomodar su camisa por que sabía que tendría que volvérsela a subir dentro de poco.

"¿Vas a poder olerlo?"

Asentí, y me incline para besar su vientre. Se rió y se retorció bajo mis caricias. "Pienso que no va a ser tan malo"

"¿Vas a poder probarlo?" Empezó a jugar con mi cabello.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Cuando me beses, ¿te va a saber?" Jalo mi cabello haciéndome acercarme más a ella

"Supongo. Tu siempre sabes deliciosa, no veo por que eso va a cambiar" Sonreí para inclinarme y besarla. Su mano descansaba en mi cuello y me acerco más a ella.

Escuche que alguien tosía a nuestro lado. Era la técnico de ultrasonido, Jaymi estaba de pie con una enorme sonrisa en la cara "¿Interrumpo algo?"

"No señora" Bella sonrió, su rubor era de un color carmesí. Jaymi rió y negó con la cabeza. Apago las luces, encendió la maquina y se acerco a nosotros.

Una vez que el gel estuvo en su estomago, tenia un olor muy raro, y no podía imaginar que sensación tan rara seria tenerla en la piel. Jaymi empezó a pasar el tipo micrófono por la barriga de Bella. Sujete su mano firmemente, viendo la pantalla con fascinación.

No se ve realmente un humano en toda la extensión de la palabra, es mas como una pelota. Podías ver su cabeza, sus pequeñas manos y piernas. Jaymi estaba ocupada tomando medidas "Todo se ve muy bien"

Empecé a señalarle varias cosas a Bella, mientras la mujer estaba ocupada. Sus brazos, sus piernas, su columna vertebral y el corazón de Elizabeth. No pude evitar sonreír, mientras le explicaba todo a mi adorable esposa.

"Apuesto que será tan hermosa como su madre" Susurre en su oído. Bella se ruborizo, girando su cabeza y besando mi mejilla suavemente.

"Bueno como se que a tu madre le encanto la foto la ultima vez que vinieron, déjame imprimirte una para que te la puedas llevar y con eso acabamos" Jaymi nos sonreía calidamente. Le gustaba ver a Bella tan contenta. Empezaba a agradarme esta mujer. No juzgaba nada. Era un cambio agradable verla que al resto de los humanos

Bella veía la foto que estaba entre sus dedos. Estaba en silencio, lo que me hacia estar nervioso. Normalmente íbamos en silencio en el auto, pero este era un poco incomodo. Algo en el aire era diferente.

"¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunte gentilmente, poniendo mi mano en su rodilla.

"Quiero ir a enseñársela a Charlie" Me miro, en sus ojos había un poco de tristeza.

"¿Estas segura que quieres hacer eso?" Charlie no había reaccionado muy bien a todo esto. Para el era mejor ignorarlo.

"Si, estoy segura. Por favor ¿me podrías llevar a la comisaría?"

"Por supuesto" No dije nada más. Maneje directo a una no muy buena situación. Al menos lo que pensaba que era una mala.

No quedamos afuera de la comisaría por algunos minutos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Nadie entraba o salía del edificio. Lo que en cierta forma era un poco raro.

"¿Estas segura?" Le pregunte de nuevo. Asintió con la cabeza y salio del auto. Todavía tenía la foto entre sus dedos.

Había una mujer sentada atrás de un escritorio, reconoció a Bella en seguida. Se levanto rápidamente "¿Estas bien?" Ella nunca había visto a Bella venir a la comisaría, apenas y hablaba por teléfono. La única vez que lo hizo fue por que tenía problemas

"Si, estoy bien ¿Esta mi papa?" Bella no pretendía que la gente no la conocía.

"Esta en su oficina, ¿Quieres que lo llame?" La mujer Cindy se llamaba se sentó. Pensaba que a Bella no se le notaba el embarazo.

"No. Se donde esta su oficina. Gracias" Bella se despidió con su mano y sujeto mi mano para guiarme.

Llamo a la puerta y abrió cuando Charlie nos permitió entrar. Cuando Bella abrió la puerta el estaba en shock "¿Qué paso Bells?"

"¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar algo mal?" Bella negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla frente a Charlie.

"Entonces ¿Qué sucede? Me veía con sospecha. No estaba seguro que era lo que sucedía, pero estaba seguro de que era mi culpa. Él era sobre protector con ella. Y yo podía entender esa última parte.

Bella no dijo nada mas, pero le dio la fotografía. Charlie la tomo completamente confundido "¿Qué es esto?"

"Tu nieta" Le dije. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de sorpresa. _"Nieta. __Es una niña ¿Ya pueden saberlo?"_

"Pensé que te gustaría verla" Bella dijo un poco triste. Ella veía fijamente sus dedos entrelazados. Yo podía decir que ella no quería ver la reacción de su padre.

Charlie sonrió y siguió viendo la foto. "Gracias hija. Ya se déjame sacarle unas copias"

"¿Copias? ¿Por qué?" Bella lo vio confundida. Ella se estaba preparando para que la rechazara. No tenia que leer su mente para saberlo.

"Bueno, quiero tener una aquí en la oficina y estoy seguro que le quieres mandar una a tu mama. Edward ¿Crees que tus padres quieran una?" Charlie contaba en su cabeza cuantas necesitaba.

"Si por favor. Yo también quiero una por favor" Bese la coronilla de Bella. Ella me sonrió.

"Bien. En seguida regreso" Charlie corrió afuera. Un millón de preguntas cruzaban su cabeza.

"Eso no me lo esperaba" Bella me dijo.

"Le gusta la idea de tener una nieta" Descanse mis manos en sus hombros frotándolos suavemente.

"Me pregunto por que" Puso sus manos sobre las mías, su vista estaba perdida.

"Honestamente, no estoy seguro del por que. Incluso el tampoco. Pienso que le cayo el veinte de que va a ser abuelo y no solo el padre que su hija va a tener un bebe" Iba a decir mas pero Charlie entro de nuevo a la oficina cargando veinte copias de la foto. Le entrego la original a Bella.

"¿Papa crees que tienes suficientes? Se rió.

"No estoy seguro. Pero supongo que si necesito mas puedo sacar mas copias" Dijo mientras las contaba y le daba la mitad a Bella.

"Estaba bromeando. ¿A quien le vas a dar las otras?" Sujeto las copias contra su pecho, junto con la original. Era como si las estuviera abrazando con su corazón.

"Bueno, una es para aquí. Otra para la casa. Le voy a dar una a Billy a Harry y a Leah. Han estado preguntando por ti. Deberías ir a visitarlos alguna vez" Charlie hablaba abstraído. Estaba muy ocupado imaginando a su nieta. La imagen era igual a que Bella cuando era niña.

Yo no quería que Bella fuera a la reserva. Teníamos un tratado con ellos que no romperíamos. Ella no sabía nada sobre esto, incluso aunque supiera las historias. No quería que ella supiera sobre eso. No parecía que hubieran más, pero de todas formas no me arriesgaría. Los hombres lobos no eran algo para tomarlos a la liguera.

"Ya veremos papa. Nos vemos mas tarde" Se levanto lentamente y camino del otro lado del escritorio. Abrazo suavemente a su papa y el la palmeo en la espalda. Había pasado mucho tiempo que no abrazaba a su padre. A el le encanto que lo hiciera.

"Que pasen una buena noche los dos. Bells ¿Te vas a quedar esta noche con Alice?" Le pregunto cuando nos íbamos

Yo no estaba seguro, aunque lo deseaba, pero no lo iba a decirlo en frente de su padre. El sabia en su mente que no se quedaba con Alice si no conmigo. Sabia que no podía oponerse sin una pelea y creía que no valía la pena. Bella se veía feliz que era lo único que importaba. Y muy en el fondo de él, sabia que ella estaba a salvo conmigo.

"Si. Nos vemos después. Que pases una buena noche" Le dijo mientras salíamos. Bella tomo mi mano y me llevo afuera, acercándonos al auto.

"Oh, no sabia que Alice quería que te quedaras" La bromee, y le apreté la mano suavemente.

"¿No quieres que me quede?" Pregunto, su cara hizo una mueca un poco herida.

"No seas tonta. Por supuesto que quiero" La abrace y nos recargamos contra la puerta del auto, besando su delicado cuello.

"¿Podemos hacer algo esta noche?" Me pregunto mientras ladeaba más su cuello permitiéndome besarla más. Su piel era absolutamente deliciosa y no podía evitar probarla.

"¿Que quieres hacer mi amor?" Ya había dejado de llover hacia rato, pero ahora empezaba a chispear otra vez, haciendo que el olor de su piel fuera más fuerte con las gotas.

"Quiero estar a solas contigo" Recorrió con sus dedos mi pecho, después mi espalda hasta llegar a los bolsillos traseros de mis pantalones.

"Eso me parece muy buena idea" Sonreí contra su piel, podía sentir su rubor en la piel. Bella jamás me había tocado de esta forma.

"Vamos a tu prado" Susurro en mi oído.

"Esta lloviendo… No se si es buena idea que estés afuera…" Me aleje y ella cubrió mi boca con su mano. Levante la ceja y mi vista fue a su mano y después a ella.

"Estaré bien. Por favor" Mordió su labio suavemente cuando hablo. Asentí derrotado. Era una pequeña petición que no le iba a negar. Y yo no le podía negar nada a ella.

"Vamos ahora, antes de que llueva más fuerte" Le abrí la puerta y ella me sonrió de oreja a oreja. A Bella le gustaba ganarme.

No me tomo mucho llegar a donde íbamos. Cuando llegamos al sendero apague el auto y salí hacia el otro lado del auto sin esconder mi verdadera velocidad. Pero para mi sorpresa Bella ya estaba fuera del auto cuando llegue. Por alguna razón debía de estar ansiosa por llegar aquí. La cargue y la puse en mi espalda. No le permitiría caminar en su condición. Sus brazos se sujetaron fuertemente de mi cuello cuando empecé a correr. Unas cuantas gotas de lluvia se impactaban contra nosotros mientras corría, aunque no era muchas por las ramas de los árboles. Podía escuchar a Bella reír tras de mi. Gire mi cara y le guiñe el ojo. Ella me sonrío, había emoción en su cara.

Cuando llegamos al prado no la baje, solamente la hice hacia delante y la mantenía cargada de frente, presionado su cuerpo contra mi pecho. Ella rió más fuerte, sujetándose con fuerza de mi camisa. Ella empezó a mordisquearme juguetonamente el cuello, cubriéndolo con besos húmedos. Tuve que contener un gemido.

"Bájame" Susurro sensualmente contra mi piel. Un escalofrío me recorrió y apenas podía pensar en otra cosa además de la neblina de lujuria que me rodeaba. No me moví y ella me mordió mi oreja e hice lo que me ordeno. Aterrizo de pie, pero se tambaleo y cayo sobre su trasero, sobre el húmedo pasto.

Me reí y me senté frente a ella. Me empujo el hombro. "Vampiro malo. Reírse de mí. Grosero"

Me deje caer de espaldas cuando me empujo. Puse mis brazos tras mi cabeza, simplemente relajándome. "Eres tan tierna, no puedo evitarlo"

Una mueca cruzo sus labios, pero era una mueca maliciosa. Se lanzo sobre mí y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cintura. Sujeto mis brazos manteniéndolos contra el suelo, por supuesto los dos sabíamos que simplemente la estaba dejando hacerlo. Bella se inclino hacia delante, dejando que su cabello me hiciera cosquillas en la cara y en el cuello. Su dulce esencia me rodeaba, llenando mis sentidos completamente.

"Oh, estoy tan asustado por esta pequeña humana" Dije secamente, tratando de esconder la sonrisa que aparecía en mis labios.

"Pues deberías estarlo" Me guiño el ojo, frotando sus caderas contra las mías. Se inclino hacia mí y me empezó a besar salvajemente, su calida lengua deslizándose por mis labios y mordiéndolos gentilmente. Esperaba un beso, pero no así. Ella estaba dominando. Sus dedos agarraban fuertemente mis muñecas, aforrándose a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Isabella…" Gemí cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la sensación. Inclino totalmente su cuerpo contra el mió, enterrando su cara en mi cuello, moviendo sus besos ahí. Se sentía fantástico.

Sentí un fuerte movimiento contra mi estomago. Bella se sentó rápidamente, sujetando su vientre con sus brazos.

"¿Estas bien?" Me recargue en mis codos. Ella seguía sentada a horcajadas en mi cintura.

"Solo que sentí algo muy raro…" Se bajo de mi y seguía viendo su vientre.

"Los movimientos de la bebe" Le dije gentilmente. Puse mi mano en su vientre. "Por lo que yo puedo decir, tienen semanas que se esta fortaleciendo. Se mueve mas durante las noches"

Me volteo a ver en su mirada había confusión. "¿Puedes decir? ¿Cómo?"

Acaricie su estomago. La bebe se movió contra mi mano y se movió del otro lado del útero, donde no había movimiento. Me encogí de hombros. "Puedo sentir tu presión sanguínea correr bajo mis dedos. Puedo escuchar tus latidos de corazón, al igual que los de ella. Soy más sensible a eso. Muy pronto será posible para los demás"

"Se siente como si estuvieran tronando palomitas de maíz en mi estomago" Hizo un puchero.

"Yo creo que se molesto por que estabas muy activa hace unos momentos" Me reí y Bella se ruborizo. Dejo que su cabello le cubriera la cara. Su cortina de protección.

"Lo siento por eso. No se que me paso. Es solo que te deseo tanto…" Murmuro y fijo su vista a otro lado.

Puse mi mano en su calida mejilla y acerque su boca a la mía. "No tienes por que disculparte"

Estuvimos acostados en el prado hasta que la lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza. Los dos estábamos empapados para cuando llegamos al auto. Bella se reía de nosotros. Su cabello estaba pegado a su rostro. La subí al auto y prendí la calefacción al máximo.

Mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo y no necesitaba ser psíquico para saber quien era. "¿Si Alice?"

"¡Trae a Bella a casa! ¡Tenemos una boda que planear!" Alice estaba mas que emocionada. Y yo ya sentía lastima por Bella.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos:** una disculpa por no haber actualizado el domingo, pero aqui tienen el capitulo y el siguiente seria el jueves o viernes a mas tardar. Gracias por seguir acompañandome y hasta la proxima.

**Ale Snape Li :) **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 32**

"Alice, yo pienso que nos deberíamos casar en el jardín, con pantalones de mezclilla y con un juez de paz. Todo esto es realmente innecesario." Dijo Bella mientras se masajeaba la parte de atrás de su cuello. Sabía que le temía a la ira de mi hermana al decir algo como esto. Honestamente, no me importaba nada, siempre y cuando nos casáramos; al final, eso era lo que me importaba.

"Si es necesario." Alice rodó sus ojos mientras cerraba su gran libro de recortes en la mesa del comedor; estaba completamente lleno de cosas, incluso, algunas de éstas se salían. "Es perfecto que tu cumpleaños caiga sábado. Tendrás como unas treinta semanas, vas a estar… bastante…" Mi hermana trataba de encontrar una palabra que no ofendiera a Bella. Las palabras que pasaban en su cabeza eran realmente graciosas, pero no eran para decírselas a una mujer embarazada.

"¿Gorda?" Murmuró Bella. Se veía algo molesta con todo eso; aún cuando sabía que Alice no quería decir eso.

"Bueno… tal vez. Redonda sería la palabra. Así que ya escogí varios vestidos."

"Ya sabes lo que quiero, Alice." La cortó Bella.

"Mire, señorita: elegí varios, como los que te gustan; solo que tienes que escoger tu favoritos y habré terminado contigo, no te necesitaré más hasta hacer la lista de invitados." Dijo Alice firmemente, golpeando el suelo con su pie. Se imaginaba que al menos podría terminar con eso esta noche, si es que Bella no le discutía mucho. Suspiré, sintiendo pena por Bella. No estaba seguro si quería ser parte de toda aquella masacre de revistas de bodas, por lo que decidí ir a la sala con mis hermanos; era más seguro allí.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Rugió Alice. Me volteé sorprendido ante su actitud. "Esta también es tu boda; siéntate y ayuda, ¡ahora!"

Bella empezó a reír; le dediqué una mueca. Cerró fuertemente su boca, presionando sus labios para no dejar salir las risas. Rodé mis ojos, tratando de no reír.

"¿Qué? Es gracioso ver cuando te ponen en tu lugar, eso no pasa muy a menudo." Me sonrió juguetonamente. Después de rodar nuevamente mis ojos por sus palabras, la cogí en mis brazos, me senté en su silla y la coloqué en mi regazo. Ella se retorció un poco, buscando comodidad. Finalmente se acomodó, apoyando su espalda en mi pecho.

Nunca, en mis cien años de existencia, vi tantas cosas cursis en un mismo lugar; le hubiese puesto otro nombre, pero Alice la hubiese agarrado conmigo. Pobre Bella, tenía que estar traumatizada. Vimos todo, excepto los vestidos de novia, lo que realmente me sorprendió hasta que Alice me explicó que era de mala suerte que lo viera antes de la boda.

"Como si eso hiciera la diferencia." Resopló Bella ojeando el libro de mi hermana donde se encontraban los trajes de las damas de honor.

"¡Si importa! Vamos a hacer esto correctamente." Dijo Alice, todavía tomando notas; ni siquiera se molestó en levantar el bloc de notas mientras escribía.

"Se supone que es mi boda." Gimió Bella. Le di un pequeño beso en su cuello, mientras ella se volvía a recostar contra mí, con un gran suspiro. Quería consolarla, pero no sabía como.

"Dime qué es lo que quieres" Susurré en su oído.

"Tu y yo, casándonos bajo la luna; eso es lo que quiero." Susurró suavemente, girándose para mirarme a los ojos. Era tan profunda y hermosa… y tan mía.

"Entonces, eso es lo que tendrás." Descansé mis manos en su estómago.

"Vamos, eso no es justo ¡déjenme planear la boda!" Alice rebotaba en su asiento. Me recordaba tanto a los niños cuando hacía eso.

"Alice, podrás ayudar; pero por favor, déjame hacerlo a mi manera." Suplicó Bella.

"Tendrás que usar un vestido y él tendrá que usar un traje." Alice puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

"Bien, ¿alguna otra exigencia sobre _mi _boda?" Ella tenía una mueca sarcástica en su boca; me dí cuenta que pensaba que esto era divertido, desde que supo que lo haría a su manera.

"¿Podemos tener un pastel?" Los ojos de Alice le rogaban; era gracioso verla así.

"Esta bien, pastel, ¡pero eso es todo! De todas formas, ¿para que lo quieres? Tu no lo vas a comer." Bella se relajó contra mí, a sabiendo que todas aquellas exigencias habían llegado a su fin.

"Son lindos. De igual manera, créeme, querrás pastel." Alice tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. No había necesidad de ser psíquico, para saber que una mujer embarazada iba a querer algo dulce después de un estresante día; pero no diría eso.

Bella se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacía mí. Una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios y me acerqué para sentir la calidez de ellos. Ella alzó su mano hasta mi mejilla y la acarició detenidamente mientras se alejaba.

"Bien, ¡hablemos de la lista de invitados!" Alice interrumpió nuestro momento por lo que le gruñí.

"¿No podemos hacer esto en otro momento?" Pregunté exasperado.

"Edward y yo, tu, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renée y Phill, ¡y ya! Nadie más. No invitaré a todo el pueblo a esto." Dijo Bella apresuradamente. Reí suavemente, sonriendo ante la cara de mi impaciente hermana.

"Grrrr, ¡bien! Aguafiestas." Alice se levantó de la mesa, tomando su gran libro de bodas. Ella estaba refunfuñando para sí misma en su cabeza.

"Alice, ¿Por qué tu y Jasper no renuevan sus votos?" Bella le sugirió a mi hermana. Alice gritó emocionada y pude oír a Jasper gemir en algún lugar de la casa; no pude evitar reír.

"Acabas de hacer muy feliz a mi hermana." Susurré en su cuello, dejando un ligero beso en su cálida carne.

"Así todos ganamos: Ella prepara una boda, y yo me la quito de encima." Se volteó en mi regazo para poder mirarme. Besé su nariz suavemente.

"Eres malvada." Pasé mi nariz por su mejilla, oliendo su dulce aroma mientras respiraba constantemente.

"¿Dónde te gustaría ir para nuestra luna de miel?" Preguntó suavemente, su cabeza echándose para atrás ligeramente.

La pregunta me tomó desprevenido; honestamente no tenía idea. De hecho, nunca pensé en una luna de miel. Supongo que debíamos hacerlo, tenía sentido. Casi todas parejas recién casadas tenían una luna de miel en algún momento de su matrimonio. "A donde quieras ir."

"De hecho, estaba pensando que deberíamos esperar hasta que el bebé nazca; un par de meses después. Una corta, de tres días; podríamos ir a Canadá, ¿o a Victoria tal vez?"

"Perfecto." Sonreí ante la idea. Realmente me gustaba porque a ella se le había ocurrido. Estaría feliz con todo lo que ella quisiese hacer.

De repente, Bella se inclinó hacía mí, y presionó sus suaves labios en mi oído. "No puedo esperar a que me hagas el amor." Tragué, tratando de tragarme también mi deseo por ella. Ella me sonrió malvadamente, para después levantarse. Se dirigió a las escaleras, girando su cabeza para mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa y después guiñarme el ojo. "¿Vienes?"

"Sí, señorita." Tartamudeé, y me levanté rápidamente de la silla, llegando instantáneamente a su lado.

De alguna manera, ella logró llegar antes que yo a la habitación. Quizá porque yo aún estaba sorprendido. Cuando entré a la habitación, ella cerró la puerta tras de mí, acercándose peligrosamente a mí. "Eso fue malo." Respiré.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó inocentemente, batiendo sus pestañas a mí.

"Tu sabes que." Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, y la acerqué a mí.

Ella soltó unas risitas y sonrió. "Bueno, no lo puedo evitar. Todo lo que quiero hacer es tocarte; nunca sentí tanta necesidad de hacerlo." Sus mejillas eran de un brillante color carmesí a medida que decía las palabras; absolutamente delicioso.

Empecé a acariciar su cuello. "¿Sabes?, se supone que el libido se incrementa con el embarazo." Murmuré contra su oído.

"Oh, ¿acaso es eso? ¿Estás seguro que no es por besar al hombre más guapo del mundo, innumerables veces? Porque, yo pensé que era por eso." Sus dedos presionaron la parte de atrás de mi cuello, aferrándose a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Besé su cuello, sintiendo su pulso correr bajo mis labios.

Sonreí contra su piel. "Chica tonta, no sé de que estás hablando."

"Mentiroso…" Dijo en un ronco susurro. Se giró y presionó firmemente su cuerpo contra el mío. Pasó uno de sus delgados dedos por debajo de mi camisa, su calor envió un choque eléctrico a través de mi sistema. Miedo. Miedo de que esto pasara a más; miedo de herirla; miedo de herir al bebé.

"Bella, no podemos…" Susurré cerrando mis ojos.

"¿Por qué no?" Estaba ignorándome, sus dedos recorriendo mis costados. Sus labios se dirigieron a mi cuello, y empezaron a besarlo.

"Puedo lastimarte."

"No lo harás." Sonó tan convencida, deseaba sentir esa seguridad; por lo menos un poco de ella.

"No tengo el control suficiente." Tragué, tratando de sacar las palabras. Sus delicados dedos ahora estaban acariciando mi cuello; sus labios estaban en mi oído cuando habló:

"Confío en ti."

"Bella…" susurré su nombre. "No puedo, todavía no. No ahora."

"¿Por qué no?" Se apartó de mí repentinamente, y la extrañé en seguida. Sinceramente, Bella se veía furiosa.

"Quiero hacerlo bien; tu mereces lo mejor." Susurré. Me recargué contra la puerta de su habitación, tomando suaves respiraciones para calmarme. Estaba lleno de tantas emociones, que me abrumaban; no sabía si Jasper podría con eso.

"Tú eres lo mejor. Estoy lista." Ella se sentó en su cama. Prendió la lámpara, llenando la habitación de luz. No había notado que estábamos a oscuras; estaba tan enfocado en eso, en ella, que no lo noté.

"No es solo eso, Bella. Y no, no soy lo mejor. Mereces mucho más que a un monstruo. Necesito protegerte, de mí, al igual que del mundo." Presioné el puente de mi nariz con mi pulgar y mi dedo índice.

"¡Ugh! ¡No eres un monstruo! Quiero que pares con eso." Me gruñó, alzando los brazos furiosamente.

"¡Si me escucharas, lo haría!" Grité. Me levanté y abrí la puerta, azotándola al salir para ir hacia mi habitación. Ya sé que era infantil y estúpido. No sabía por qué estaba tan frustrado.

Prendí el estéreo, probablemente más fuerte de lo que debí hacerlo. Seguramente rompí el botón, no que me importara mucho. Lo sintonicé en una estación de música clásica y le subí más al volumen. 'Toccata E Fuga' de Bach empezaba. Sonreí con una mueca con el siniestro sonido del órgano retumbando en mi habitación.

Sabía que Bella estaba parada en la puerta, podía oler su dulce aroma. "Música apropiada para un monstruo, ¿no crees?"

"Oh, ahora estás actuando como un niño." Espetó disgustada.

Volteé, mirando directamente a sus frustrados ojos marrones. "¿Trato de protegerte, y soy como un niño?"

"Al único que estás protegiendo es a ti mismo." Sus brazos estaban cruzando sobre su pecho, y sus ojos me miraban recelosamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Me acerqué a ella, prácticamente acechándola con mis pesados pasos.

"¿Tienes miedo de tocarme o de cómo reaccionaré?" Preguntó, su boca presionada en una firme y seria línea.

"¡Ambas! ¿Es tan incomprensible?" Grité, alzando mis manos al techo; parecía que se movían por su propia cuenta.

"¿Me tocarás cuando nos casemos?"

"Claro, no seas tonta." Me giré y caminé a la ventana. Miré hacia el nublado cielo de junio; no la podía ver en ese momento.

"Entonces, ¿qué diferencia hay en un par de meses?" Su voz era tranquila, podía imaginar su cara de tristeza. Presioné mi frente contra el vidrio, sintiendo el calor de afuera contra él.

"Una gran diferencia." Respondí, prácticamente para mí mismo.

"¿Qué diferencia hace un papel?"

"No solo es el papel. Y, siendo honesto, no estoy seguro si estaré listo para la noche de bodas." Cerré mis ojos, deseando que la conversación se terminara.

"¿Por qué?" Caminó hacía mí. Sus manos rozaron mis hombros, tratando de calmarme.

"Tengo mucho miedo." Susurré.

"¿De qué tienes miedo?" Sus dedos seguían recorriendo mi espalda suavemente, sujetando una parte de la camisa.

"Tengo miedo de dañar la única oportunidad que tengo de ser padre." Las palabras salieron, antes de que yo supiera que era lo que estaba diciendo, en un lastimero sollozo. Cuando salieron de mi boca, pude darme cuenta de cuan ciertas eran. Me dejé caer en el piso, recargándome en mi espalda. Acerqué mis rodillas a mi pecho, mientras tomaba profundas respiraciones. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, y no había nada que pudiera hacer con eso.

Bella se arrodilló a mi lado. "Oh por Dios, realmente estás asustado. Eres tan fuerte que nunca me imaginé que tuvieras algo a que temerle." Me trató de confortar.

"Mi fuerza viene de ti." Susurré, escondiendo mi cara en mis rodillas, meciéndome hacía delante y hacía atrás.

"Esperaremos, y voy a dejar de presionarte." Sus dedos acariciaban la parte de atrás de mi cabeza; parecía que tuviera miedo de tocarme. Como si pudiera derrumbarme en cenizas frente a sus ojos.

La canción cambió, 'Duo Dos Fleurs' de Delibles empezó a sonar; era hermosa y suave, extremadamente relajante. Volteé mi rostro para mirarla y suspiré; me recliné hacía ella y suspiré. Necesitaba detenerme, antes de que eso pasara a más.

"Te deseo, más que el aire, que la sangre, y más que a todo el oro del universo. Por favor, nunca dudes eso." La besé nuevamente, profundizándolo unos momentos antes de separarme de ella.

"Sé que lo haces, solo que es difícil de creer." Se sentó completamente en el suelo, sus piernas completamente estiradas. Una de sus manos descansó en la parte inferior de su vientre. Sonreí cuando me dí cuenta de lo embarazada que estaba; ella se dio cuenta de mi sonrisa. "¿Qué?"

"Eres extremadamente linda." Le sonreí, señalando con mi cabeza su mano. Ella miró abajo y se sonrojó.

"Se va ahí automáticamente, como si estuviera tratando de que no se cayera." Desvió la mirada hacia la oscuridad.

"No es anormal hacerlo." La atraje a mi regazo.

"Lo dice el vampiro con problemas de confianza." Murmuró bajo su aliento. Le sonreí sarcásticamente, ignorando su comentario. Se reclinó y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho. "Pero te amo por eso."

**Continuara…**

**Hola **a todos aquí tienen otro capitulo que **Steph-Midnight** me ayudo a traducir. Mil gracias **Steph.** Nos leemos el domingo y mil gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 33**

Las semanas pasaron. Volaban con una paz increíble, que hasta me sorprendían. Bella se ponía más redondita con cada segundo que pasaba, incrementando así su torpeza. Nuevos cardenales, rasguños y golpes aparecían cada día, sin importar cuantas veces la salvara.

Nadia podía entender porque me había gustado que mi cumpleaños hubiera pasado sin que nadie lo notara; solo Bella me dio un detalle. No pude evitar reír cuando vi la carátula del CD, que decía: "Vampire Weekend"(1). Para mi sorpresa, me gustó el grupo. Pasamos la mayoría de la tarde escuchando música. Bella bailaba juguetonamente con la música, tratando de que yo sonriera; era difícil no hacerlo cuando estaba con ella.

El primer día soleado en semanas se acercaba. Alice nos lo advirtió un par de días antes, pero en realidad no habíamos hablado de eso hasta el día anterior; los dos evitábamos el tema.

"¡Yo quiero ir!" Bella discutió cuando le comenté que no estaría cómodo si ella fuera a clases sin mí.

"No. Por favor, entiende que es por tu propio bien." Me senté en su cama, poniendo mis manos en mis rodillas. Ella estaba unos cuantos centímetros alejada de mí; estaba furiosa, debo añadir.

"No estoy tan mal como antes, Edward. ¿No confías en mí?" No me miró al momento de hablar, en su lugar veía unas pinturas de rosas en blanco y negro, que estaban en la pared.

"Claro que lo hago, solo que no confío en los otros." Traté de tomar su mano, pero ella se apartó. "Bella, mi amor, por favor no seas tan terca."

"¿Tan terca como tú?" gruñó. Sus enfadados ojos se posaron en mí; sostuve su mirada, no iba a desistir.

"Quiero protegerte." Le dije firmemente.

"No me puedes impedir que vaya." Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Estas segura?" Aparecí frente a la puerta casi al instante; mis manos detenían su paso.

"Edward, para ya." Me gruñó devolviéndose a su cama.

"¿Por qué no te puedes salir de clases, reprogramar la terapia y tomar un fin de semana largo? Tronaremos algunos cohetes. Te compraré cualquier comida que quieras; podemos nadar…" Le supliqué. Puso sus manos en sus caderas y me fulminó con la mirada. Todo lo que quería era pasar el cuatro de julio (2) con ella al sol. Quería estar seguro de que ella estaría bien; no podía hacerlo si ella estaba alejada de mí.

"Déjame hacerlo; déjame probarme a mi misma." Dijo suavemente.

"¿No haré que cambies de opinión, cierto?" Suspiré y me aparté de la puerta.

"No. Me iré yo sola a la terapia y te veré cuando llegue a la casa, en la tarde, ¿vale?" Caminó hacía mí y descansó sus manos es mis caderas. Me acercó un poco hacía ella, y yo la dejé acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Dejé un suave beso en su frente. Sabía que estaba haciendo pucheros, pero no lo podía evitar.

"¿Estás segura?" Respiré profundamente. Llené mis pulmones con su esencia. Sabía que me iba a hacer mucha falta, por lo que quería llenarme todo lo que me fuera posible de ella.

"No mucho, pero quiero hacerlo." Besó mi mejilla antes de hablar. "Podemos hacer todo lo que dijiste, lo prometo. Va a ser un largo fin de semana. Estaré contigo todo el tiempo que quieras, para recompensarte." Batió sus pestañas hacía mi juguetonamente. Obviamente estaba feliz por haber ganado.

"Como si tuvieras otra opción." La alcé en mis brazos e hice que giráramos en torno a la habitación. No me podía quejar si ella era feliz. Ella se reía y se agarraba fuertemente de mi cuello.

"¿Realmente quieres jugar con cohetes?" Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

"Emmett y Jasper tienden a exageran con ellos. Me gustan, pero no siento la necesidad de explotarlos por diez horas seguidas. Quemaron la mitad del pasto el año pasado. Esme tuvo un ataque; los puso a que arreglaran el jardín completo." Sonreí ante los recuerdos de las vacaciones pasadas; viéndolos se pasaba un buen rato. Este año también pasaría un buen tiempo, incluso mejor. Y, con suerte, no tendría que arreglar el pasto.

"Me lo puedo imaginar." Bella sonrió. Sus ojos volaron al reloj que estaba junto a su cama; marcaba las nueve y treinta.

"Es hora de que regrese a casa."

"Lo sé; pero quiero que te quedes." Le hice un puchero juguetonamente. Ella se inclinó y besó mis labios.

"Vendré mañana después de la terapia. Si no estoy aquí a las cuatro ¡puedes ir a buscarme!" Pasó sus dedos por su mejilla, para que luego yo la besara. "Me voy a quedar en casa; ve y caza hoy. Estaré bien."

"¿Estás segura?" Pregunté nuevamente. Estaba seguro que me estaba convirtiendo en un sobre protector.

"¡Lo estoy! Ahora, deja de preocuparte. Ve y busca algo que comer. Quiero ver esos hermosos ojos dorados para mañana, ¿Entendido?" Me picó en las costillas para después llevarme hasta la puerta.

Vi como se iba. Me preguntaba cuando se había vuelto tan fuerte, ¿Cuándo había vuelto la confianza de esa forma? Ya no me necesitaba, y eso me asustaba. Lógicamente, sabía que me quería y que no me dejaría, pero esa otra parte gritaba en mi cabeza.

Esperé media hora antes de correr hasta su casa, para asegurarme de que había llegado a salvo. Miré en su ventana y vi que estaba dormida. Abrazada el osito azul que le había regalado al principio del año. Sonreí para mi mismo; era una hermosa vista.

Corrí hacía el bosque y cacé. No quería defraudarla. Me alimenté de más, y quemé las evidencias. El sol empezaba a salir al este cuando terminé. Decidí ir al bosque que estaba a las afueras de la casa de Bella, para asegurarme que ella estaba bien. Vi cuando se iba sola a la escuela. No se veía ni nerviosa ni asustada, solo en su propio universo, acariciando su estómago.

Sonreí cuando trató de entrar ella sola en el _trasto._ No era tan fácil como lo era antes. Quería comprarle un nuevo auto, pero cuando lo discutí con ella, se salía por la tangente. Quizás ahora no discutiría tanto.

Fui a casa antes de que el sol empezara a brillar. Alice estaba sentada en el porche, con gafas de sol adornando su cara. "¡Hola, chico acosador!

"¡Cállate!" resoplé, sentándome al lado de ella.

"Es lindo, en serio." Rió por lo bajo. _"Realmente pienso que es dulce."_

"Estás en lo cierto, me estoy convirtiendo en un acosador." Me recosté en el piso de madera del porche.

"No, solo quieres amarla y protegerla; tienes todo el derecho a preocuparte. No veo que le pase nada hoy; estará bien. Ni siquiera va a llorar en la terapia, creo." Dio unos golpecitos a mi rodilla antes de levantarse. _"Tengo que trabajar en algunas cosas de la boda."_

"¡Todavía faltan dos meses!" Le reprendí.

"Bueno, ¡estas cosas toman tiempo!" Rió antes de entrar a la casa. Sacudí la cabeza a mi tonta hermana.

Me quedé recostado en el mismo lugar por horas, viendo el verde pasto. Ni siquiera quería moverme. Cerré los ojos dejando que mi mente imaginara el futuro.

_Bella... _

_La boda…_

_El nacimiento…_

_Elizabeth…_

_Muerte…_

_Eternidad…_

"¿En que estás pensando tan concentrado?" Preguntó Bella, parándose a mi lado. Salté y abrí mis ojos de repente.

"¿Cómo diablos le hiciste para sorprenderme?" Dije sin pensar antes de hablar. Bella rió con mi arranque.

"Pensé que soñabas despierto." Me sonrió feliz "¿Sobre que pensabas?"

Era momento de cambiar de tema "¿Qué tal tu día?"

"Bien, gracias. ¿En que pensabas?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Terca" murmuré por lo bajo. Ella me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, ¡como si pudiera ser capaz de levantarme! De todas formas la tomé y me levanté ágilmente. "En ti, ya lo sabes."

Bella me miró con curiosidad por un momento, después se encogió delicadamente de hombros. Por fin iba a dejar ese tema. Suspiré en alivio; me incliné y besé sus labios. "Quiero ir a nadar." Dijo.

"Oh, ¿En serio? Eso es sorprendente. Recuerdo un comentario sobre una maldita ballena la última vez que quise nadar." Le dediqué una mueca juguetonamente. Golpeó suavemente mi brazo, no demasiado fuerte para que se lastimara; agradecía eso.

"Bueno, ya no puedo usar ese traje otra vez. Y ahora me veo como una ballena. Pero estoy incomoda y pensar en flotar en el agua me agrada." Frunció la nariz cuando dijo incomoda.

"Lo que tú quieras. Ve y alístate." Le sonreí. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de mis hermanas '¡Si! vamos a nadar' Reí para mi y ayudé a Bella a subir las escaleras.

"Adelántate, yo te alcanzo dentro de poco." Me sonrió, besándome en la mejilla.

Hice lo que me pidió, después de que me puse mi traje. Mi familia ya estaba afuera, brillando con el sol. Alice me lanzó un bloqueador solar. "Bella se quemara, aún si tu no lo haces" Asentí. Siempre se me olvidaba el bloqueador.

Emmett prendió el estéreo y conectó su I-Pod en él. Empezaron a sonar los Black Eyed Peas y puse mis ojos en blanco. "¿Qué? Tienen un buen ritmo" Me dijo antes de que yo le pudiera decir nada _"Además, la chica tiene un buen…"_

"¡Le voy a decir a Rosalie!" Le sonreí. Me fulminó con la mirada. Rose y Alice se carcajearon.

"Está bien, tiene un ligero enamoramiento de ella. No hay problema." Rose le quitó importancia. "Will. (3) tampoco está tan mal."

"¿De quien tiene un ligero enamoramiento?" Bella preguntó cuando se acercaba a la orilla. Traía un traje de dos piezas color azul marino. Se veía más cómoda con este traje que con el anterior. Estaba un poco flojo en su vientre y traía unos cómodos shorts. En su vientre solo había un ligero bulto; solo había subido seis kilos con el embarazo, pero aun así le molestaba.

"¡De ti, mamita sexy!" Emmett gritó, mientras agarraba a Bella y la lanzaba al agua. Ella gritó y sacudió sus piernas. Nadé a su lado para asegurarme que estuviera bien. Bella emergió del agua, su cabello estaba pegado a su cara. Gruñó fuerte pero en lugar de salirle intimidante, como estoy seguro que quería que le saliera, sonó extremadamente tierno. Emmett se carcajeó "Tu sabes que te quiero, mamita."

"Ugh, ¿ahora ese va a ser mi nuevo apodo?" Preguntó mientras se quitaba el cabello de la cara.

"Sí, y Eddie es papi-o."

Rodé mis ojos. "Dime Eddie una vez más, y mira lo que ocurrirá."

"Me gusta papi" Bella dijo, tratando de llamar mi atención lejos de mi molesto hermano. Sabía que no quería que iniciáramos una pelea esa noche. Sus manos se dirigieron a mis desnudos hombros, masajeándolos suavemente.

"A mi también me gusta" Puse mi mano en su espalda, acercándola mas a mi. Su estómago presionaba el mió. La bebe pateaba, fuertemente. Bella se encogió, cerrando sus ojos y mordiendo su labio.

"¡¡¡Quiero sentirlo!!!" Alice chilló del otro lado. Nado hasta nosotros, y puso sus manos en el vientre de Bella. Bella se veía confundida y un poco frustrada.

"Vio en una visión que la bebé iba a patear." Expliqué mientras me encogía de hombros.

"¡Oh Lizzy! ¡Te va a encantar el karate cuando seas mayor! No puedo creer que ya empieces a practicar." Alice empezó a hablarle al vientre de Bella, como si este le respondería de vuelta.

"¿Sabes?, dicen que los bebes pueden escuchar los tonos altos mejor, así cuando salen del vientre pueden reconocer a la voz de la madre. Con este tono Al, ella te va a reconocer a un kilómetro de distancia." Jasper sujetó a su emocionada esposa, tratando de calmarla con su don.

"Pero, ¡quiero sentirla!" Gimió con un puchero.

"Vas a tener veinte semanas más para poderlo hacer. Así que tienes mucho tiempo." Carlisle intervino desde la orilla; la diversión se escuchaba en su voz.

Bella se dejo caer su espalda en el agua. "Veinte… semanas… más… No estoy segura que mis piernas puedan soportarlo."

Puse mis manos en su espalda, por debajo del agua, para ayudarla a flotar. "Entonces yo te cargaré."

"Estaré tan gorda." Gimió. El bebé volvió a patear, haciendo que Bella se volviera a estremecer. "Hoy fue tan difícil."

"Y va a ser peor; lo siento." Acaricié con mi mano su vientre. La bebé pateó con la presión.

"Bella, ¿Puedo sentirla?" Rose se acercó lentamente para no asustarla. Bella asintió con la cabeza y Rosalie posó las dos manos en el vientre de Bella. Cuando el bebé pateó y golpeó sus manos, me miró con ojos tristes. _"Quiero un bebé."_

"Lo sé, Rose. Pero, piensa que de esta forma… serás una gran tía." Le sonreí tristemente. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. Se inclinó y besó el estómago de Bella.

"No podemos esperar para conocerte." Susurró al ombligo de Bella.

"Tendré que acostumbrarme a esto, ¿Cierto?" Bella preguntó, sus ojos viendo fijamente los míos.

"Si, tendrás que hacerlo. Los humanos y los vampiros se parecen."

"Genial." Dijo con una pequeña mueca. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, tomando respiraciones profundas.

"¡Vamos a alimentar a la mamá!" Dijo Alice, nadando hasta Bella una vez más. La tomó de la mano y la acercó a la orilla.

Bella miró hacía mi, suplicándome con los ojos. "Sálvame."

Reí. "Si pudiera lo haría. Disfruta la comida, mi amor."

Gimió y siguió a mi hermana. Cuando regresó traía un plato lleno de varias cosas, cosas que no tenían ningún sentido para mí. Se sentó en un camastro que Carlisle le había traído. Alice se sentó tras de ella y le ponía protector en los hombros mientras que ella comía.

Salí del agua y me senté en el pasto, al lado de ella. "¿Qué trajiste?" le pregunté juguetonamente, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa.

"Veamos… Tengo algo de pan francés, una rebanada de jamón frío, un poco de ensalada de papa, un pepinillo, algo de queso…" Ella señalaba todo con sus dedos. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando mencionó el pepinillo, No pude evitar reír por la impaciencia que tenía por comer. "¿Qué? ¡Deja mi comida en paz! Yo no me burlo de tu cena."

"Eso es porque mi cena trataría de comerte primero." Fruncí mi nariz ante el olor.

"Al parecer nunca te han lanzado una papa cruda a la cara." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eres tan extraña." Murmuré. Ella rió, recostándose contra Alice quien le masajeaba sus brazos.

"_Ve y tráele a tu esposa un vaso de leche." _Alice me dijo a través de sus pensamientos. Me levanté sin decir nada y fui a la cocina. Saqué el galón de leche y eché el contenido lentamente en el vaso de cristal.

"¿Realmente crees que seré una buena tía?" Me preguntó suavemente Rose, sorprendiéndome al escuchar la depresión es su voz. Se recargó contra la encimera de la cocina.

"Claro que si." Le sonreí de forma tranquilizadora.

"No lo creo; yo soy muy egoísta." Apartó la mirada avergonzada.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, has sido muy amable con Bella. Pienso que estas creciendo como persona; No eres tan egoísta como lo crees." Puse una mano en su hombro, apretándolo suavemente.

"_No te creo." _Repitió en su mente.

"Pues yo si creo en ti. Te quiero, Rose." La abracé por un momento y besé su frente. "Cree en ti misma. Eres una buena persona."

"Tienes que decirlo, eres mi hermano." Me dijo cuando me dirigía a donde Bella.

"No, no es por eso. Lo digo porque eres mi amiga."

**Continuara…**

**Hola aquí **estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo. Mil gracias a** Steph ****Midnight **que me ayudo a traducirlo. Nos leemos el jueves

Vampire weekend es una banda de indie-rock con influencias africanas, originaria de Nueva York y fundada en febrero de 2006, que se hizo conocida por medio de varios blogs de internet.

El cuatro de Julio, como muchos saben, es el día de la independencia de los Estados unidos de América.

Will, es un integrante de los Black eyes pead. Emmett hablaba de Fergie, otra integrante del grupo.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 34**

Vimos a mis hermanos tronar los cohetes la mitad de la noche. Bella descansaba en mis brazos, todavía traía el traje de baño y yo también. Estaba cómoda y relajada y a mi eso me encantaba. Su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro y mi mano estaba en su estomago, acariciándolo en círculos suavemente. Con cada sonido fuerte la bebe pateaba, haciendo que mi adorable mujer saltara en su lugar con cada patada. Bella había caído dormida completamente exhausta. La bebe la mantenía despierta la mayoría del tiempo con sus movimientos, pero estaba tan cansada como para que eso la molestara en estos momentos. Estábamos acostados en el jardín completamente a oscuras y ella empezó hablar dormida

"Liz, déjame de patear" Murmuro removiéndose un poco entre mis brazos.

Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en el suelo junto a nosotros, cuando Bella empezó a hablar Carlisle volteo hacia nosotros. Levanto la ceja _"¿Se encuentra bien?"_

"Siempre habla cuando esta dormida" Me encogí de hombros "Ya estoy acostumbrado"

"Elizabeth Masen, te lo juro…" Se movió otra vez y su mano me golpeo fuerte en el estomago. Me pregunte si se lastimo, pero no se despertó, supongo que no lo hizo.

"_¿Elizabeth Masen?" _Esme me volteo a ver

"Sabia que le quería poner Elizabeth, pero no tenia ni idea sobre Masen" Sonreí y voltee a ver a Bella, acaricie su cabello para quitárselo de la cara.

"Me gusta, pienso que debería ponérselo" Esme sonrió y se levanto y jalo a Carlisle para ponerlo de pie. "Podríamos decirle Macy o algo así"

"Muy bien abuela" Le sonreí. Acaricio mi mejilla, se inclino y beso la frente de Bella. Siempre era tan amorosa. Esta era la mejor cosa de ser parte de una familia.

"¡Ow! ¡Por todos los CIELOS!" Bella grito, sus ojos se abrieron y Esme dio un salto atrás, sorprendida.

"¿Qué sucede?" Mire su cuerpo tratando de encontrar alguna herida invisible. No pude encontrar ninguna.

"¡Alguien necesita decirle que mis riñones no son sacos de boxeo!" Volteo a ver su estomago, mientras hablaba, parecía que quería que la bebe la escuchara y la entendiera.

Suspire tranquilo, relajándome un poco después del susto. Esme rió y beso otra vez la frente de Bella "Buenas noches ángel"

"Buenas noches Esme, Carlisle" Bella seguía viendo su redondo estomago, sus manos descansaban a los lados. Se veía preocupada.

"Elizabeth Masen, deja de patear a tu madre" Me incline y bese su vientre. Bella se ruborizo y sonrió un poco. Luego su cara cambio.

"¿Cómo supiste que de segundo nombre le quiero poner Masen?" Me pregunto con confusión. Podría decir que no estaba completamente despierta. Pero era algo adorable para ver.

"Le decías en sueños que dejara de patearte. ¿Qué era lo que soñabas?" La levante en vilo y la lleve adentro de la casa. Su cara descansaba en mi pecho, un pequeño bostezo salio de sus labios.

"Soñaba que la llevábamos a clases de karate y ella quería practicar conmigo" Su voz era apagada y sus ojos se cerraban. No, definitivamente no estaba completamente despierta.

"No la voy a dejar que te patee, te lo prometo" Sonreí para mi, mientras trataba de volverla a dormir.

Una vez que la lleve a su habitación la recosté en su cama. Saque una pijama y se la puse en la cama "Bella cámbiate para que te acuestes bien"

Se sentó pero sus ojos no estaban completamente abiertos. Gruño y busco a tientas la ropa. Bese su frente y fui a cambiarme de ropa. Carlisle me detuvo en el pasillo.

"Vamos a ir todos a cazar ¿Quieres ir? A alguno de nosotros no nos importaría quedarnos con Bella" Me ofreció.

"No, gracias. Me gustaría tener algún tiempo a solas con ella" Le dije mientras veía la puerta de Bella. La podía escuchar susurrando en la habitación. Carlisle asintió y me dio una palmada en el hombro y se fue.

"_Feliz 4 de Julio"_

"Para ti también" Fui a mi habitación, me cambien rápidamente. Cuando regrese a la habitación de Bella ella ya estaba dormida, sus piernas encogidas cerca de su estomago. Me acerque a ella por atrás y jale la sabana sobre ella, asegurándome que estuviera bien cobijada. Se movió y giro. Empecé a tararearle su canción pero ella no dejaba de moverse. Finalmente sus manos fueron bajo las sabanas y cuando las saco traían sus pantalones de la pijama. Los lanzo a la esquina. Se acerco más a mí y siseo de alegría, me pregunto si realmente estaba dormida.

"¿Estas bien?" Susurre en su oído

"Tengo calor" Murmuro y literalmente se subió en mi. Me quede helado y la puse sobre mi, con cuidado de no presionar su vientre. Siseo de nuevo y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Acaricie con mis dedos sus piernas desnudas y me di cuenta que nunca antes lo había hecho. Inhale su esencia profundamente, disfrutando el momento. Sabia que si se quedaba en esta posición por mucho tiempo amanecería toda adolorida, eso si no pescaba un resfriado con su suerte.

Espere una hora entes de moverla hacia un lado, presionándome contra ella para mantenerla fría. Nos quedamos así toda la noche, Bella no se movió ni hablo. Me preguntaba si seguía soñando, al menos sueños agradables.

Era casi medio día cuando Bella se despertó. Se sentó lentamente, presionando su frente con la mano. Empezó a estirar sus piernas y sacarlas de la cama pero se detuvo y se ruborizo "No traigo pantalones"

"Los lanzaste a media noche. Dijiste que tenias calor" No pude esconder una sonrisa. Ella se puso completamente roja, al ver mi expresión.

"No te avergüences. Te he visto en traje de baño" Trate de quitarle importancia. Ella se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la barbilla. Se veía como una niña pequeña tratando de esconderse del coco.

"Es diferente" Murmuro

"¿Por qué es diferente?" Pase mi mano bajo las sabanas y la deje en su cadera. La gire para que me estuviera enfrentando a la cara.

"Es solo que…" No me miro

"No te escondas de mi. Tu cuerpo es perfecto" Bese su frente.

No quise decirle que verla así era sorprendente y una enorme tentación. Suspiro profundamente y se levanto de la cama y fue hacia el closet saco unos shorts y se los puso rápidamente por sus largas y desnudas piernas y los abrocho rápido. Saco una playera sin mangas y puedo decir que estaba pensando en encerrarse en el closet o no.

Tomo una decisión de no hacerlo me dio la espalda y se quito su pijama. Traía puesto un brasier azul marino que contrastaba con su piel ruborizada. Tomo una playera sin mangas y se la puso, se volteo otra vez hacia mí, su cabello tapaba su cara pero puedo decir que seguía ruborizada.

"Bella, ven" Le dije con una voz firme. Ella asintió y camino hacia mí. "Eres tan hermosa" Bese suavemente sus labios. Ella se ruborizo otra vez. Yo sabia que no me creía y yo odiaba eso. Deseaba que me creyera. Algún día lo haría.

"¿Dónde están todos?" Se recostó en la cama suavemente.

"Fueron a cazar. Regresaran en la tarde" Le dije y me acosté a su lado sobre mi brazo. Le permití que cambiara el tema de conversación. Mi mano fue automáticamente a su estomago. Siempre quería tocarla de alguna u otra forma.

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?" Me pregunto mientras veía el cielo despejado por la ventana. Aun esquivando mi mirada.

"Bueno primero vamos a alimentarte y después soy tu complaciente esclavo. Haré lo que tu quieras"

"Quiero galletas oreo para desayunar" Me sonrió. Su sonrisa era alegre.

"No, no vas a tener manteca y azúcar para desayunar" Le sonreí sarcásticamente y la cargue. Ya tenía muchos moretones, y no necesitaba más por caerse de las escaleras. Eso y que yo disfrutaba en tenerla entre mis brazos con cualquier pretexto.

"Pero papi… ¡quiero galletas para desayunar!" Lloriqueo jugando y movía sus piernas como una niña de cuatro años. Yo puse los ojos en blanco conteniendo una carcajada.

"Mas te vale detenerte antes de que te nalgueé" Le bromee. Su piel se ruborizo y se mordió el labio.

"Ya se que es lo que quiero ahora…" Bella dijo en tono sugerente. Se mordió el labio inferior y batió las pestañas.

"Isabella Marie Swan" Chille.

Ella empezó a carcajearse su cabeza caía hacia atrás de la risa "Estoy bromeando Edward. Bueno, más o menos." De nuevo cambio de conversación. "¿Qué hay para desayunar?"

"¿Que te parece algo de fruta y un vaso de leche?" Le pregunte cuando la deje en la barra de la cocina.

"Que flojera… bueno pienso que esta bien" Me bromeo y tomo la manzana que le daba. La mordió y le dio una sorbito al vaso de leche. Sus piernas colgaban de la barra de la cocina y me recordaba que tan joven era en realidad.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer hoy?" Le pregunte. Puse mis manos a los lados de sus muslos.

"¿Por qué no vemos películas?" Mordió otra vez la manzana, una parte de la manzana se veía a través de su mejilla.

"Eso me parece una buena idea" Le dije y la cargue de la barra de la cocina y la lleve a la sala.

Vimos 'Laberinto' una tonta película para adolescentes de los 80's. Tenia que admitir que la disfrutaba. Bella se sentó entre mis piernas y reía y yo susurraba algunas de las canciones en su oído. Realmente le gustaba mi versión de 'Dentro de ti'. Disfrutaba hacer reír a Bella con mis cursilerías.

"¡Todo! Todo lo que quieras lo hago. Pediste que me llevara al niño y me lo lleve. Te encogiste de miedo ante mí, estaba aterrado. ¡He reordenado el tiempo! ¡He puesto al mundo de cabeza solo por ti! Estoy cansado de vivir para tus expectativas. ¿Acaso no es generoso lo que hago?" Dije esas líneas en mi peor imitación de David Bowie, con lo que me gane que riera. Valía la pena actuar como un completo tonto para obtener una reacción así de su parte.

"¿Alguna vez, alguien te ha dicho que eres un nerd?" Me pregunto y levanto la ceja.

"No, esa es una forma de la que nunca me habían dicho antes. ¿Acaso me estas diciendo nerd?" Dije la ultima palabra con desden.

"Tal vez…" Dijo con una sonrisa y levanto la ceja.

Le hice cosquillas y ella empezó a carcajearse "¡Detente, detente, detente! Esta bien, tu no eres un nerd"

"Ugh Edward eres muy romántico" Rosalie entro y puso los ojos en blanco con nuestros juegos"

"En serio. ¿No pudieron ver Romeo y Julieta o algo parecido?" Alice entro saltando atrás de Rose. Mi familia se divertía a mis costillas. Sus pensamientos eran peores que lo que decían en voz alta.

"A mi me gusta" Bella me defendió y beso mi mejilla.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Bella con que eres un nerd" Emmett se reía y me lanzo algo. Lo agarre antes de que me golpeara. Puse los ojos en blanco con la pelota de papel que me había lanzado y lo avente hacia atrás de mi. Esme hizo un sonido de desaprobación con la lengua y lo levanto del suelo.

"Chicos son tan infantiles…" Escuche que murmuro. Bella rió y se puso de pie.

"Esme ¿Me podrías ayudar con algo?" Le pregunto dulcemente.

"Lo que quieras cariño…" Esme estuvo a su lado al instante. Bella me guiño el ojo y se fue hacia las escaleras con mi madre a su lado.

"¿Qué es lo que planea?" Le pregunte a Alice y apague la película. NO quería verla si no lo hacia con ella.

"Nunca te lo diría" Me sonrió alegremente "Nerd"

"No me van a dejar olvidarlo nunca ¿cierto?" Me recargue en el sillón, molesto.

"Tu futura esposa te acaba de llamara nerd ¿Que es lo que tu piensas?" Jasper restaba inclinado sobre el sillón una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

"Te voy a romper la nariz" Murmure

"Háganlo afuera Esme te mata si rompes otra de sus mesas de te" Carlisle dijo y se sentó en el sillón. Prendió la tele en ESPN. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. En algunos aspectos era como cualquier otro padre moderno

"¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer esta noche?" Pregunte viendo a mi padre, que veía los resultados del baseball.

"Creo que Bella tiene planes para ti" Me contesto y sus ojos estaban pendientes del resultado de la televisan. "¿No me necesitas para entretenerte? ¿Cierto?"

"Ella no dijo nada" Cerré los ojos y me recosté contra el respaldo.

"A eso se le dice sorpresa. Se que es a algo que no estas acostumbrado" Emmett bromeo y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a nosotros. Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero el simplemente sonrió. "Toma tiempo acostumbrase Eddie."

"_Mas te vale ir a cambiarte…"_ Alice me dijo en su pensamiento mientras estaba sentada frente a mí en posición de indio. Decidió con terminar nuestra pelea aun antes de que se iniciara. Lo que era buena idea.

Me levante sin decir otra palabra. Fui a mi habitación y me cambie rápidamente por unos pantalones y una camisa informal, no estaba seguro que había planeado, pero pensé que era algo bueno que vestir. Trate de matar el tiempo en lo que Bella terminaba de arreglar lo que sea que estaba planeando. Baje las escaleras y me senté en el ultimo escalón mi babilla descansaba entre mis manos. Era frustrante no saberlo.

"Edward ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?" Bella me pregunto desde arriba de las escaleras. Se veía hermosa con un vestido verde pálido que hacia que su piel brillara. Su cabello estaba recogido, y no traía mucho maquillaje, pero ella era naturalmente hermosa. Traía unos zapatos de piso negros y aun así con mucho cuidado empezó a bajar las escaleras. Me alegraba que Alice no la obligara a usar tacones. Ella no los necesitaba en su condición.

"Me encantaría" Le sonreí y la vi bajar las escaleras. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito entre nosotros y me encantaba. Cada vez que la veía bajar las escaleras me enamoraba de ella un poco más.

Nos sentamos en un cómodo silencio todo el camino a Seattle. La mano de Bella descansaba en mi rodilla, acariciando de vez en cuando mi muslo. Cuando me estacione me gire hacia ella. "¿Qué es lo que te gustaría ver?"

Bella no dijo nada pero se bajo del auto. Trataba de ir adelante de mí, la deje aunque la podía alcanzar rápidamente. Cuando llegamos a la taquilla, puso sus manos en mi pecho. "Quédate aquí"

Asentí, mirándola con una enorme curiosidad. Bella se acerco a la oficina y solo dijo "Sra. Cullen…"

La chica le sonrió y su mirada se fijo en mí. Era la misma chica de la primera vez que venimos aquí. "¡Oh señora Cullen! No se preocupe todo esta listo. Es en la misma sala que la vez pasada"

"Gracias." Le sonrío alegremente. Regreso a mi lado y tomo mi mano.

"¿Como pudiste conseguir esto en un fin de semana de vacaciones?" Le pregunte completamente asombrado de mi futura esposa.

"Bueno como dice Alice… el dinero lo hace todo. Además lo reserve desde hace como un mes" Ella sonrió evidentemente complacida con si misma. Le abrí la puerta de la sala para que entrara.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a ver señora Cullen?" Empecé a besar su cuello, recorriendo su piel con mis labios. Sonreí con el recuerdo de lo que paso la vez anterior. Bueno antes de que se sintiera mal.

"Ya veras…" Tomo mi mano y me llevo a la fila de en medio en las butacas justo en el centro. Las luces se hicieron más tenues incluso antes de que nos sentáramos. La jale sobre mi regazo. Descanse mi cabeza en su hombro.

Harvey empezó. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada y la abrace más fuerte hacia mí. "¿Por qué esta película?"

"¿No te gusta?" Se giro a verme un poco triste y decepcionada. Esta no era la reacción que esperaba. Desearía poder borrar esa expresión de su cara para siempre.

"No, me encanta. Solo que me sorprende. Estaba esperando algo como Romeo y Julieta o algo romántico como eso. Aunque me gusta esta" Bese su cuello, permitiendo a mis labios quedarse ahí. Me encantaba como le gustaban los clásicos "¿Ya la viste?"

"Si. Antes deseaba también yo poder ver un gran conejo así. Un momento…. ¿son reales los Pookas?" Giro hacia mí su cara completamente seria.

Me reí por lo bajo "No que yo sepa"

"Diablos eso seria divertido" Me sonrió y me guiño el ojo, demostrándome que estaba bromeando.

"¿En serio quisieras poder ver un enorme conejo?" La bromeé.

"¡Claro! Eso seria genial. El único problema es que tendría miedo de que te lo comieras" Trato de decirlo seria pero no le salio y una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios.

Peleé con la urgencia de pegarle un coscorrón en la cabeza como lo hubiera hecho con alguno de mis hermanos, en su lugar mejor acerque mis labios a su oreja y le susurre "Eres mala. Bromearme de esa forma, muy pero muy mal."

"No serias el primero en comerte un conejo" Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

"De todas formas eres mala" Trate de hacerle un puchero.

"¿Qué?" Me sonrió, en su cara se reflejaba la diversión.

"¿Sabias que eres una chica extraña?"

"Me amas por eso" Se puso de pie y se inclino para besar mi mejilla. "Voy por algo de tomar. En seguida regreso"

"¿Quieres que yo te lo traiga?" Me levante, pero me Bella me volvió a sentar.

"Esta bien. Regreso en un minuto, lo prometo" Empezó a bajar las escaleras. Cuando ya solo le quedaban algunas se detuvo, su mano descansaba en la barandilla. Su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido y dio otro paso. Mis ojos instantáneamente se giraron hacia ella por el súbito cambio.

Cayo al suelo como un costal de papas, cayo de lado y aterrizo en su espalda, sus ojos estaban cerrados y un brazo sobre su cara y el otro bajo su cuerpo. Corrí a su lado tan rápido como pude, lo que fue muy rápido. "¡Bella! Bella ¿Estas bien? ¡Bella!"

**Continuara…**

La película "Labyrinth" es de 1986 y sale David Bowie y Jennifer Connelly en sus inicios. La otra de "Harvey" es de 1950 y sale James Stewart. Pero pueden encontrar la sipnosis de ambas películas en IMDB.

**Hola a todos** una disculpa por no poder actualizar el jueves, pero he tenido muchisimo trabajo y me ha sido imposible, la proxima semana tambien va a estar un poco pesada, pero si no puedo actualizar el jueves con seguridad nos vemos el domingo. Gracias por seguir acompañandome.

Se que no debo contestar reviews aqui, pero hubo alguien que me fue imposible contestar asi que disculpen.

A **frances-k ()** Hola traduzco de nuevo este fic, por que Jayeliwood lo edito y aunque es la misma historia el cambio en si es muy sutil pero esta mejor narrada la historia y con mas detalles. Algunos capitulos no cambian mucho, pero por ejemplo el primero tiene muchismo mas detalles al igual que otros capitulos. Gracias por leer y por tu mensaje.

Gracias de nuevo a todos y nos leemos la proxima

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35**

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción.

"Auch…" Murmuró, sobándose la cadera. Se volteó, por lo que estaba sobre su espalda. Tomaba respiraciones lentas y constantes; me di cuenta que el golpe había sido fuerte ya que la dejó sin aliento.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Se te rompió algo? ¿Que sucedió?" Las preguntas salían de mi boca tan rápido que no le daba oportunidad de contestarlas. Levantó su mano hacia su mejilla y la frotó; estaba un poco roja, pero no creía que era un golpe serio. Fue una caída bastante lenta.

"Estoy bien, solo que mareada. No sé que me pasó. Un minuto estaba bien, y al otro me caía al suelo." Se trató de sentar, pero la detuve, haciendo que continuara acostada. Sorprendentemente, ella no replicó; una de sus manos se mantuvo en su estómago.

"¿Te duele algo?" Empecé a tocarla por sus costillas y sus caderas para ver si no se había hecho ningún daño. Sus brazos estaban aparentemente bien, y por lo que olía, no había sangre derramada; era una buena señal.

"Estoy bien. Me duele el trasero, pero nada más." Se trató de incorporar nuevamente, y esta vez si se lo permití. Se sentó por un minuto, sus piernas estiradas frente ella, y su vestido encogido hasta las caderas. Se frotó la cadera, tratando que con el masaje el dolor se fuera.

"Te llevaré al hospital." La cargué en vilo lo más suave que pude al momento que le hablaba. Se estaba convirtiendo en una extraña costumbre que pasara esto cada vez que veníamos al cine. Si siempre iba a pasar, no iba a permitir que saliera de casa.

"No, solo me caí, ¡lo hago todo el tiempo!" lloriqueó; lágrimas empezando a llenar sus ojos.

"No, te desmayaste; ahí está la diferencia. Algo está mal; no te caes sin ninguna razón. Tienes que ir a ver al doctor." Le dije firmemente.

"Entonces, llévame donde Carlisle, si él dice que algo está mal, iré al hospital." Las lágrimas habían empezado a caer por sus mejillas, dejando una estela salada por su carne. Realmente no quería ir al hospital; no la podía obligar a ir. Yo también estaría asustado por ir a ese lugar, considerando también el por qué de su antigua visita al hospital.

"Bien. Pero si él dice que un solo cabello está fuera de lugar, entonces iremos."Cedí. No pude evitarlo, era por las lágrimas; no soportaba las lágrimas.

Ella asintió, presionando su cara en mi pecho y tomando una profunda respiración. Besé lo alto de su cabeza mientras la introducía al carro cuidadosamente. La acomodé en el asiento, tratando de que sus brazos no presionaran muy fuerte su vientre, para no incomodar al bebé. Besé su vientre antes de cerrar la puerta y correr al otro lado.

Agradecía que no se hubiera dormido camino a casa. No habló, por lo que yo volteaba a cada rato para comprobar que se encontrara bien; la hubiera visto mucho más tiempo, si ella no me hubiera dicho que volteara para ver el camino. Aceleré cuando vi la luz del crepúsculo alrededor de nuestra casa; hubiera ido más rápido si ella me lo hubiese permitido.

Carlisle nos estaba esperando en el porche, como la última vez. Suspiré con gratitud al verlo ahí.

"_Alice vio que se iba a caer." _Abrió la puerta para Bella. Le quité el cinturón de seguridad, liberándola de la incomodidad. "¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó mi padre, iniciando ya la evaluación en su mente.

"Un poco mareada y algo cansada." Dijo Bella mientras Carlisle le ayudaba a salir del auto. Tomó uno de sus brazos y la ayudó a subir las escaleras. La llevó a su estudio; luego la ayudó para que se sentara en el sofá.

Sin ninguna otra pregunta, empezó a examinarla. Miró su pulso y la presión sanguínea, que estaban normales. Examinó su estómago, tratando de encontrar alguna anomalía. No había ninguna. Esperé impacientemente en el pasillo, esperando a que el terminara. "¿Sientes algo que te duela?"

"No. Bueno… mi trasero me duele, pero eso no es nada del otro mundo." Sonrió un poco tratando de aligerar el momento.

"Si, todos sabemos como eres." Carlisle sonrió por su intento de tranquilizarlo. "¿Has comido hoy?"

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Soy un idiota…" murmuré para mi mismo, sobando mi frente cuando me di cuenta del problema.

"_Nos olvidamos de alimentar al humano, ¿cierto?" _Carlisle me miró de reojo, su cara reflejaba desaprobación.

"Me comí una manzana de desayuno, con un vaso de leche…" Bella empezó pero se detuvo.

"¿Has comido desde entonces?" Los ojos de Carlisle volvieron nuevamente a mí, su cara reflejaba —nuevamente— desaprobación.

"No. Se me olvidó." Bella miró hacía abajo, la cortina de su pelo cayó frente a su cara. "Lo siento."

"Está bien, Isabella. Pero quiero que empieces a comer con más regularidad. Las tres comidas al día, y dos refrigerios, ¿vale? Es lo mejor para ti y para el bebé." Tomó su mano y la acarició con la suya. _"Tráele algo de comer_ **ahora**_**."**_

Fui hasta la cocina, pero Alice ya estaba ahí; colocando unas cosas en una bandeja. Un emparedado de pavo, papas fritas, un plátano, y un gran vaso de leche. Tomé la bandeja que me daba. "Gracias." Murmuré.

"No está enfadada contigo, Edward. Está algo enfadada con ella misma por no ser más cuidadosa, pero nada aparte de eso…" Alice me mostró una visión en la que Bella se estaba quejando con ella misma, después de salir del baño. Suspiré y me encogí de hombros; eso no importaba. Seguía siendo mi culpa. Tuve que haberla cuidado mejor; no podía creer mi irresponsabilidad.

"Tuve que ser más cuidadoso con ella." Salí de la cocina antes de que ella me pudiera contestar. Regresé al estudio de Carlisle, y puse la bandeja al lado de Bella. "¿Te gusta esto, mi amor? Si quieres otra cosa, solo házmelo saber. Te traeré lo que quieras…"

Bella puso una mano en mi boca y se inclinó, besando mi frente. "Está perfecto, gracias."

"Bella, si sientes algún dolor, necesitas ir al hospital. Es común para una mujer embarazada caerse o desmayarse, pero aún así tenemos que asegurarnos de que estés bien." Carlisle estaba sentado al lado de ella, aún sostenía su mano. _"Pobre chica, está tan preocupada." _

Su pequeña mano estaba temblando. No sabía si era porque estaba asustada, o porque no había comido. Tomé su mano de la de Carlisle y le entregué el emparedado. Lo tomó suavemente y se lo llevó a los labios. Honestamente, se veía algo verde; esperaba que su estómago recibiera la comida. No debía estar enferma por ahora.

Bella se comió todo lo que había en su plato, e incluso preguntó por más. Iría hasta China, por comida china, si ella me lo pidiera. Sentía que no era suficiente el bajar a la cocina por otro emparedado y un vaso de jugo. Me senté en el piso al frente de ella, viendo a mis pies. Me sentía como un mal novio. _Era un novio terrible. _

Iba a ser un padre terrible ¿Cómo pude pensar que sería posible? Me olvidaría de alimentar al bebé, se moriría de inanición. Era tan desconsiderado y descuidado. No debería estar alrededor de Bella o de su hija.

"¡Hola princesa! ¡Ahí estás!" Emmett entró en la habitación y se sentó al frente de ella, al lado mió.

"Hola Em…" Murmuró para después darle un mordisco al emparedado, que entró en su boca.

"Nunca conocí a alguien que se le olvidara comer." Bromeó, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su cara. Bella le pateó su pie, haciendo que Emmett se carcajeara.

"A veces soy un poco despistada. Iba a comprar algo en ese momento." Puso los ojos en blanco por su comentario.

"Bueno pues, necesitas tener cuidado, no puedo estar todo el tiempo a tu lado para salvarte" Dijo Emmett y ella volvió a patear su pie. No podía creer como podían bromear tan tranquilamente sobre todo esto.

Bella se terminó su emparedado y frotó sus manos. Suspiró y sonrió un poco, una expresión de serenidad apareció en su hermoso rostro. "Me siento mejor."

"Deberías, por que yo pienso que te comiste todo un Deli." Emmett bromeó. Bella rió y empujó su hombro juguetonamente con el pie. Emmett la sujetó del tobillo y la jaló a su regazo. Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás de la risa y empujó los hombros de Emmett, pero esta vez con su mano.

"Por favor ten cuidado." Murmuré por lo bajo. Bella se giró hacia mí y su risa se detuvo. Emmett me miró confundido.

"_Los errores pasan. Se te preocupas tanto por ellos, realmente no vas a vivir." _Pensó, sosteniendo mi mirada por un minuto. Regresó su mirada a Bella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. "¿Qué, hermano? ¿Preocupado por que yo le guste más?"

"¡Edward! ¡Sálvame!" Chilló, riendo. La quité rápidamente de su regazo y la puse sobre el mío. Escondí mi cara entre su cabello, respirando su suave esencia. Giró su cara hacia mí. "Estoy bien; por favor no actúes de esta forma."

"¿Actuar como?" Besé su hombro suavemente. Estaba tratando de esconder mi cara de ella. Nunca era bueno en eso, no cuando se trataba de Bella; ella me conocía muy bien.

"Como si alguien te hubiera robado tu perrito. Ella está bien. ¡Por favor! Bella se cae todo el tiempo; pensé que ya estabas acostumbrado." Emmett bromeó mientras se ponía de pie.

"Oh Em, se bueno." Bella besó mi frente. Era genial que mi novia _humana_, me protegiera de mi _vampiro _hermano.

"Bueno, si necesitas a un hombre de verdad, ya sabes donde estoy." Emmett bromeó, guiñándole juguetonamente a Bella. Se rió y le sonrío alegremente a él.

"Ajá, sobre todo el recibir un sermón de Rosalie sobre coquetear con humanos. No necesito ser Alice para ver que es lo que sucedería." La sonrisa de Bella era como una fogata que me daba calor. Recliné mi cabeza entre su cabello y tomé un fuerte respiro. Besé su oreja suavemente, saboreando cada parte de ella.

"_Ugh, váyanse a un cuarto." _Se rió en su cabeza antes de salir.

"Edward, ¿Me podrías llevar a mi habitación?"

"Si, mi amor" Le susurré antes de ponerme de pie. La cargué y la llevé hacía su habitación rápidamente. La recosté en el centro de su cama. Me senté en la orilla y cerré los ojos por un momento.

"Te ves cansado." Se puso tras de mi, de rodillas. Empezó a masajear mis hombros. Me recosté en ella, disfrutando la sensación de sus manos en mí, aún cuando no lo merecía.

"En cierta forma, sí. Estoy preocupado."

"Lo siento, no quería preocuparte." Se hizo para atrás y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

"No es tu culpa; es mía. Me debí asegurar de que comieras y…"

"¡Edward Cullen, no soy un perro! Soy un humano. La culpa es mía porque se me olvidó comer." Levantó mi cara para que la pudiera ver. "No es tu culpa."

"Pero, debí asegurarme…"

"¿Soy tu mascota?" Preguntó con un tono de voz enfadado.

"Claro que no, Bella." Dije en voz baja antes de apartar la mirada. No podía sostenerle la mirada en ese momento.

"Entonces, déjame preocuparme a mi por mis cosas, ¿Por favor?" Se inclinó hacía mí y presionó su cara en mi cuello. Hizo un camino de besos hasta mi mandíbula; un fuego ardiente recorrió mis venas.

"Seré un mal padre…" murmuré bajo mi aliento. Entonces Bella hizo algo que me sorprendió. Me pegó en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir. Estaba seguro que si fuera humano el golpe me hubiera mandado al piso.

"Si VUELVES a decir algo así otra vez…" Su voz era firme y dura mientras me advertía.

"¡Por favor! ¿En serio crees que va a ser de otra forma? Soy un monstruo." Me levanté de la cama dándole la espalda.

Ella gritó terriblemente fuerte. Bella se levantó de la cama y caminó hacía la puerta. Alice la esperaba del otro lado.

"Alice…podrías…" Gruñó y ni siquiera me volteó a ver.

"¿Llevarte a casa? Claro." Alice tomó la mano de Bella y me lanzó una mirada de muerte. _"La cagaste." _

"Bella, lo siento. Espera, por favor." Corrí escaleras abajo y me paré frente a ella. Ella me empujó para pasar con la ayuda de Alice. Las seguí hasta afuera. Mis hermanos estaban jugando con cohetes nuevamente; los dos pararon para ver que estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó Emmett en voz alta.

"_Está enojadísima…" _Jasper pensó para si mismo.

"¿Cuál de las dos?" Le grité, levantando las manos al aire.

"¡Las dos!" Respondió con una mueca.

Gruñí y las seguí a la cochera. Rosalie estaba ahí, trabajando en el BMW. Ella paró, mirando la escena frente a ella.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Se volteó a mí. La ignoré.

Me paré frente al jeep, de pie frente a la línea de vista de Bella. "Isabella… mírame…"

"¿Quieres ser un monstruo? ¡Bien! Se un monstruo. Yo haré el papel de damisela en peligro y ¡me alejaré de ti! ¡Obviamente es lo que quieres!" Me gritó. Su cara estaba morada y su corazón latía un millón de veces por minuto. Nunca la había visto tan furiosa antes. Me daba un poco de miedo para ser honesto.

"¡Eso no es lo que quiero!" Grité de vuelta. Se estremeció y giró su cara para no verme.

"Bueno… Pues, o eres un monstruo o mi prometido. No puedes ser las dos cosas." Cruzó las manos frente a su pecho, y su cadera estaba ladeada. "Elige una."

"Quiero estar contigo." Susurré avergonzado de mi mismo.

"Entonces deja de actual como la victima. Estas vivo cuando pudieses estar muerto desde hace mucho. Tienes una chica que te ama, que daría el mundo por estar a tu lado. Te ama tanto que su corazón le duele cuando no está a tu lado. Te ama tanto que quieres que seas el padre de su hija. Tienes una familia que te ama, deja todas estas estupideces en es pasado. ¡Deja de hacerte infeliz! Por que eso es lo que está pasando aquí. Te estás haciendo infeliz tu mismo. ¡El vaso no está medio vacío, Edward! (1)" Dijo en un rápido y duro tono, pero por eso no dejó de ser confiado. Sus ojos estaban llenos de pasión. Le creí en cada palabra.

"Amén, hermana." Rosalie y Alice dijeron al unísono. Tuvo que haber sido gracioso si no me encontrara en esta situación.

Le gruñí a las dos y Bella se impacientó por mi falta de respuesta. Se volteó y regresó a la casa. Emmett la tomó entre sus brazos.

"Bien, pequeña y enojada humana, cálmate antes de que te hieras a ti misma."

"¡Emmett, bájame! ¡Esto no me hará sentir mejor!" Sus piernas las movía violentamente en el aire, pero sus brazos seguían inmovilizados a su lado.

"¿Qué te hará hacer sentir mejor?" Preguntó completamente serio.

"Golpea a Edward de mi parte." Gruñó, lanzando una mirada furiosa a mi dirección. "No puedo darle duro en su cerebro."

"Bien." Dejó a Bella en el piso y vino hacía mí. _"Más vale que te quedes quieto o esto va a ser muchísimo peor." _

"¿¡Tu no me vas a pegar!?" Grité pero salió más como una pregunta. Miré hacía atrás, buscando una forma de escapar pero estaba en la esquina de la cochera. Como sea que terminara, esto no iba a ser lindo.

"Con un demonio, por supuesto que lo voy a hacer. Tu te lo buscaste." Se empezó a levantar las magas y a cerrar los puntos en un muy cliché de película barata. "¿Dónde quieres que le pegue, Bells? ¿En la nariz o en la quijada?"

"Quijada." Dijo con una mueca en su cara.

"Bella, tu realmente no quieres que me golpee, ¿cierto?" le pregunté. Esperaba que ella lo llamara para que se apartara de mí. Ella era la única capaz en este momento. Yo podía ser rápido, pero él era más fuerte. No tenía escapatoria.

"No. Estoy bastante seguro que quiere hacerlo." Jasper estaba a un lado de Bella. Pasó uno de sus brazos por su hombro. Se relajó un poco y se inclinó hasta él. Le estaba enviando olas de calma, pero ella aún seguía muy enfadada.

Mis ojos pasaron por la cara de mi familia. Oh Dios, la cagué. Al molestar a Bella los puse a todos en contra mío. Debí haberlo sabido.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" Grité cuando el puño de Emmett tomaba impulso para golpearme. "Bella, te amo. Quiero casarme contigo. Quiero ser el padre de este bebe. Prometo no volver a decirlo jamás. ¡LLAMA A EMMETT A TU LADO!" Grité la última parte.

"Em, por favor detente." Bella dijo suavemente. Me relajé levemente. Emmett se alejó, luciendo un poquito decepcionado.

"No molestes a mi hermanita ni a mi sobrina." Me gruñó. Lo empujé y fui hasta donde Bella.

"Lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname. Ha sido una noche difícil; ¿por favor?" Me dejé caer de rodillas frente a ella. Sabía que era dramático, pero no me importaba. Estaría siempre de rodillas si eso la ponía feliz.

"Edward, no te pongas de rodillas, vas a arruinar tus pantalones." Dijo tratando de no mirarme. Me levanté rápidamente, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros.

"Perdóname." Susurré.

"Sabes que lo haré; no puedo estar enfadada contigo para siempre. Solo quiero estar enfadada contigo un rato más, ¿vale?" Miro hacia sus pies, lo cual cada día se le estaba dificultando cada vez más.

Alice decidió que era el momento para volver a intervenir. Me empujó para quitarme de enfrente de Bella y tomó su mano. Rose vino también a su lado y la abrazo de la cintura. "Vamos cariño, vamos a comprarte un helado. Yo invito." Caminaron al BMW rojo sangre de Rosalie y la ayudaron a subirse.

"_Regresaremos en sesenta y tres minutos ¡Ponte en acción!" _Alice me fulminó con la mirada antes de deslizarse en el asiento. Rosalie esperaba en el asiento de al lado, viéndome de la misma forma que Alice. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya se habían ido, volando fuera del garaje.

Me voltee para hablar con mis hermanos, pero sentí un puño chocando contra mi mandíbula antes de que alguna palabra saliera de mi boca.

**Continuara...**

(1) Está expresión realmente es así: 'Is the glass is half empty or half full?' Que significa: ¿El vaso está medio vacío o medio lleno? Es una pregunta retórica, que indica optimismo (en el caso de medio lleno) o pesimismo (en el caso de medio vacío). Entonces, como Bella dice que el vaso no está medio vacío, le está diciendo indirectamente a Edward que deje de ser tan pesimista.

**Hola a Todos:** Primero que nada les quiero pedir una disculpa enorme por no actualizar como debía, pero he tenido muchisimo trabajo y sobre todo con las fechas que se aproximan se me va a cargar más. Pero voy a hacer lo posible para seguir actualizando. Y segundo mil gracias a **Steph Midnigth** por que me ayudo con este capitulo. Les mando un abrazo y hasta la próxima.

Ale Snape Li.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 36**

"¡Ow! ¡Carajo Jasper! ¿Por que hiciste eso?" Masajeé mi quijada, que mi hermano había golpead. No dolía demasiado y en unos segundos abría desaparecido el golpe, pero aun así me sorprendió.

"¡Por que eres un idiota!" Me siseo furioso. "¡Nunca quiero volver a sentirla así! ¿Sabes que tan feliz estaba antes? ¿Sabes que es lo que se siente con cambios tan drásticos de humor? No es malditamente agradable. Ya es lo suficientemente difícil con los cambios de humor de una adolescente embarazada, sin que tu lo compliques más."

"Lo siento… yo solo…" Tartamudee tratando de buscar las palabras, pero nada salía de mi boca.

"¿Por qué me dices que lo sientes? No quiero oírlo. Mas te vale hacerla sentirse mejor" El acento de Jasper era muy marcado mientras hablaba. Su caballero sureño salía a la luz. "Por que si no su vida va a ser muy miserable y si eso sucede créeme que yo hare mas miserable tu vida."

"¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?" Suspire derrotado. "¿Cómo lo soluciono?"

"Ve a comprarle algo. Cómprale flores. Cómprale dulces. Ve a cómprale una tarjeta que diga 'Lo siento soy un asno'" Emmett se entrometió, y cruzo los brazos sobre su enorme pecho.

"Bella no es vana, para comprarla con regalos"" Me recargue contra mi Volvo, ignorando su crudo comentario.

"No, pero al menos ablándala un poco para que logres su perdón" Jasper dijo con su acento Tejano todavía muy marcado. "Ella es lo mejor que te ha pasado. Necesitas dejar de hacer estupideces. Más te vale rogar por su completo perdón."

"¿Tu crees que lo haga?" Pase mi mano por mis cabellos tratando de pensar claramente.

"Lo hará. Bella ya lo ha hecho, solo… Solo tráele algo que la pueda alegrar" Jasper miro su reloj. "Tienes 55 minutos así que mas te vale regresar antes que ella"

No dije nada mas, solamente me subía mi auto. Eran pasadas las nueve y solo había un lugar que abrían las 24 horas del día era una farmacia, sin mencionar que era el cuatro de Julio.

Camine por los pasillos de la tienda buscando algo que pudiera hacerla sentirse mejor y que me perdonara por ser un idiota. Y me sentía mas idiota por caminar en un farmacia buscando algo para la mujer que me hacia sentir vivo y amado. Ella merecía más que un regalo de una farmacia. Ella merecía el mundo.

Finalmente algo llamo mi atención. Me detuve y mire los artículos por un momento. Tome varias cosas y las puse en la canasta. También compre una bolsa grande y algunos pañuelos desechables. La dependienta me dio una mirada extrañada pero no dijo ni una palabra, bueno al menos en voz alta.

Me senté en mi habitación ordenando las compras en la bolsa. Escribí una pequeña nota, y la doble a la mitad. Fui a la habitación de Bella y puse el regalo en medio de la cama y puse la nota frente a la bolsa. Era sencillo y no era suficiente. En toda la hoja simplemente decía 'Te amo Bella y también te amo Elizabeth'

Espere en mi habitación a que regresara. Escuche a mi familia regresar, los escuche en diferentes partes de la casa. Escuche los dos latidos de corazón cuando se acercaban. Se detuvo frente a mi habitación y puso una mano en la puerta. No se quedo mucho tiempo y se fue hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta suavemente tras de si.

Podía escuchar cuando desdoblo la nota y cuando usaba los pañuelos mientras sacaba mi regalo de la bolsa. Podía escuchar sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, incluso con dos puertas entre nosotros.

"Edward…" Susurro mi nombre, pero hubiera podido escucharlo a un kilómetro de distancia. No sabia si quería que entrara o no. Estaba desgarrado. Me levante y fui a su puerta, escuchando y esperando por más.

Empezó a llorar más fuerte y decidí que no necesitaba escuchar más. Fui a su puerta y llame. "¿Puedo entrar?"

Ella corrió a la puerta, sus pies descalzos susurraban contra la alfombra. Ella abrió la puerta y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. La levante con mis brazos por su cintura. Presiono sus labios contra los míos, sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo, pero a ella no parecía darse cuenta o importarle.

"Te amo. Gracias" Susurro contra mis labios. Sonreí y la bese otra vez.

Suavemente la puse en suelo otra vez. Ella tenia la variedad de artículos para bebes en toda la cama. Lociones corporales, shampoo, unos baberos rosas, un pequeño chupón morado, un set de pequeños biberones y un pequeño cepillo y peine plateado. Sabia que si le compraba un regalo la haría enojar más de lo que estaba, pero un regalo para su hija, nuestra hija seria muy diferente.

"Si algo no te gusta podemos regresarlo. No estaba seguro si estas cosas sirven…" Murmure pero rápidamente ella presiono su labios contra los míos.

"Gracias" Suspiro y recargo su mano sobre mi pecho.

"Lo siento tanto. No quise molestarte, nunca" Recorrí mis dedos por su espalda, manteniéndola cerca de mí.

"Esta bien. No debí de molestarme tanto. Solo que no me gusta que pienses esas cosas de ti" Sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, uno de sus dedos recorría hacia arriba y hacia abajo mi espina, era agradable. Incline mi cara hacia su coronilla y la bese.

"Es difícil no hacerlo" Le dije francamente. "He cometido muchos errores"

"Solamente eres un humano" Dijo escondiendo su cara en mi pecho.

"Si solamente lo fuera"

"Eres mas humano que la mayoría de los humanos. No dudes de ti mismo" Levanto su mirada buscando la mía, la pasión brillaba en sus profundos ojos chocolate.

"Gracias" Le susurre y me incline para besar sus labios. Antes de poder tocarlos un golpe en la puerta me saco de mi cometido.

"¡Vengan! ¡Vamos a tronar algunos cohetes!" Emmett gritaba atrás de la puerta. Bella rió y me tomo de la mano.

"Vamos antes de que decida entrar por nosotros" Me sonrió y me jalo a la puerta.

"¡Pero no quiero!" Dije con un mohín y ella empezó a reír más fuerte. Amaba su risa, hacia que mi corazón se sintiera como si volviera a latir.

"Entonces ¿Emmett te golpeo después que me fui?" Bella se burlo y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

"No, quien lo hizo fue Jasper"

Bella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Le quite un mechón de su cabello de la cara y ella rió más fuerte. La cargue en vilo y la lleve abajo con mi familia.

Mi familia, que hermoso pensamiento.

El resto del mes de Julio pasó volando. Bella casi tenía veinticuatro semanas, su estomago estaba completamente redondo. Parecía como si trajera un balón de foot ball debajo de su ropa. Por fin la terapia la habían reducido a una vez a la semana, los miércoles. Ahora siempre pasábamos los miércoles con Charlie. Todo pasaba como un borrón, entre la escuela, la boda y las citas con doctores. El pobre Charlie lo habíamos abandonado, por eso estábamos ese día con el.

"Ay estoy gorda. No puedo ver mis pies, los cuales están hinchados, mi estomago pica y estoy totalmente segura que ahora entrena para practicar Kick Box" Bella se quejaba cuando estábamos en la cocina y sus manos recorrían su espalda. Empezaba a estar en un momento en el que no se podía acomodar de ninguna manera no podía estar sentada mucho tiempo aunque ella así lo quisiera.

"No estas gorda, estas embarazada" Charlie le dijo con la boca llena de pizza. Habíamos aprendido muy rápidamente que Bella había perdido su capacidad de cocinar sin quemarse o sin tirar las cosas. Y yo no le iba a permitir que se quemara por preparar algo tan tonto como queso fundido.

"Yo pienso que te ves adorable" Le sonreí y ella me gruño.

"¿Te has dado cuenta que últimamente refunfuña cada vez mas?" Los ojos de Charlie me bromeaban. Teníamos una clase de acuerdo. Yo aun no le gustaba, pero no quería enojar a Bella. Además el pensaba que hacia muy buen trabajo al cuidarla como lo estaba haciendo. Apreté mis labios fuertemente, para evitar soltar una carcajada. Bella fulmino a su padre con la mirada.

"Bella mi amor. Lo siento. Se que estas incomoda. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerte sentir cómoda" Me levante de mi asiento y la tome de las manos. Ella suspiro e hizo un puchero.

"Normalmente ella deja de patear cuando camino. No se por que no se calma un poquito" Se quejo.

Me arrodille frente a ella y levante un poco su playera azul marino. Bese suavemente su ahora sobresalido ombligo "Elizabeth deja de patear a tu madre" Le hable a su vientre. Bella rió, mi aliento le hacia cosquillas. Puse mis manos a los lados de su vientre expuesto, sintiendo las patadas de la bebe que siempre me sorprendían. Me encantaban. "Se una buena niña antes de que tu mama se ponga de malas"

Levante mi vista hacia Bella y ella me miraba sonriendo. Su latido de corazón antes un poco acelerado por la incomodidad, ahora empezaba a calmarse. Encontré su mirada me quede perdido en sus ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa se asomo por mi cara.

La visión. De golpe recordé. Esta fue la visión que Alice vio. Mi sonrisa se acrecentó, me incline y recargue mi frente en su vientre. Cerré los ojos y disfrute del ambos latidos de corazón y los ruidos de la bebe.

"_El realmente quiere ser el padre"_ Escuche los pensamientos de Charlie atrás de mí. Eso me saco de mi burbuja, me levante y tome la mano de Bella entre la mía.

"Quizás ahora va a portarse bien" Me incline y bese su mejilla.

Esa noche Bella se quedo profundamente dormida en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada. Me acosté a su lado y acerque mi cuerpo al de ella. Ella tenia problemas para dormir con el calor del verano, solamente estaba cómoda con su acondicionador personal a su lado… yo. Sonreí con el pensamiento y bese su cuello mientras dormía. Ella seguía necesitándome.

Apenas nos quedaba un mes de escuela. Mike no nos decía nada a ninguno de los dos. Se sentía incomodo alrededor de la 'pobre' Bella. No sabia que hacer. Nunca antes había estado cerca de una mujer embarazada.

Ese jueves por la tarde esperábamos a la doctora Vox, Bella estaba recostada en la mesa de exploración, sus manos acariciaban su vientre.

"¡PICA!" Gimió y rasco su vientre más fuerte. Me reí y levante su playera. Suavemente acaricie su piel sabiendo que mi frío tacto quitaría un poco la picazón.

Giro sus ojos y recostó su cabeza hacia atrás. No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo. "Pareces un gato al que le rascan la barriga"

"Veo que tienes problemas con la piel irritada" La doctora nos sonrió cuando entraba. "Es muy normal" Fue hacia una gabinete y saco una muestra de una clase de crema. "Esto te va a ayudar. Puedes comprarla en cualquier farmacia" Me la entrego.

"Gracias" Le sonreí agradecido de tener alguna clase de alivio para Bella.

"Hoy te vamos a hacer una prueba para checar que no seas diabética. Si lo eres, que no es anormal en los embarazos, es mejor saberlo. Podemos controlarlo, ya sea con pastillas, inyecciones y una dieta. Lo que necesitas es tomar esto" La doctora le entrego una botella con una especie de liquido anaranjado. Sirvió algo del líquido en un vaso. Olía a azúcar a un metro de distancia. Se lo entrego a Bella. "En una hora vamos a checar como están tus niveles de azúcar. Hasta ese momento vamos a hacer la revisión normal"

Bella se lo tomo e hizo una cara de asco. Tosió cuando se lo termino y empezó a mover una mano frente a ella. "Sabe a jugo de naranja al que le derritieron adentro dulces, si quería darme mucha azúcar me hubiera dado cinco donas rellenas y con eso me conformo."

No pude evitar reír. Voltee mi cara para que Bella no me viera, aunque ella estaba completamente seria. La doctora Vox sonrió y le dio a Bella un vaso de agua. "Aunque lo hubieras disfrutado mas, esto es mejor para ti"

"Hubiera preferido las donas" Bella murmuro por lo bajo.

La doctora checo el peso de Bella, para que tanto había subido. Bella gimió cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba 9 kilos. Yo sabia que estaba entre los parámetros normales. Midió su estomago, checo su presión sanguínea. Pero esta vez hizo algo que no había hecho antes. Puso un micrófono en el estomago de Bella y lo movió hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. El sonido del latido de corazón de Elizabeth hizo eco en la habitación.

"Es tan rápido…" Bella dijo suavemente

"Así se supone que debe de ser mi amor. Los corazones de los bebes siempre laten mas rápido que el de los adultos" La tranquilice y le acaricie el cabello.

"Es un buen latido de corazón" La doctora dijo con una sonrisa y quito el micrófono. "Muy bien, entonces te voy a checar en media hora. Quisiera que los dos se quedaran aquí. Si te mareas o algo así, por favor avísenme y estaré inmediatamente aquí"

Cuando estuvimos solos en la habitación. Escuche un débil jadeo a mi lado, al voltear vi lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

"¿Qué sucede?" Tome su mano.

"Voy a tener un bebe" Empezó a llorar mas fuerte.

"Si, así es mi amor. Yo pensé que a estas alturas ya te habías dado cuenta. Has visto los ultrasonidos… la has sentido patearte…" Me incline hacia ella y bese su frente.

"Pero, no se… ¡Estoy… estoy asustada!" Tomo un profundo respiro, tratando de calmarse.

"Eso es normal. No te preocupes. Aquí estoy contigo" La rodee con mis brazos y bese suavemente sus labios.

"¿Me lo prometes?" Pregunto con una voz muy débil.

"En menos de dos meses vas a ser mía para siempre. Te voy a amar a ti y a esta bebe, hasta el final de los tiempos" Le susurre. Levante su cara y la acerque a la mía y la bese profundamente.

No hablamos mucho después de eso. Bella se quedo acostada en silencio, sus dedos acariciaban su vientre y estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Sus labios presionados juntos, parecía que hacia un puchero.

La doctora toco la puerta antes de entrar. Cargaba varias cosas. Un pequeño bote azul lleno de agujas, algodón, gasas, cinta adhesiva y una pequeña maquina. "¿Cómo te sientes Bella?"

"Bien" Bella se sentó y enderezo su espalda. Fui a su lado y puse mi mano en su espalda. Yo sabia que en estos momentos para ella no era muy fácil sostenerse sola.

"Muy bien, lo que vamos a hacer es picarte en el dedo hasta que sangres. Voy a tomar una gota y la voy a poner en esta maquina. Nos dirá si tu azúcar esta alta o no"

Bella asintió y se veía un poco verde. Me incline hacia ella y le susurre tan suavemente que solo ella podría escuchar. "Esta bien. No te preocupes"

Se giro hacia mí y levanto la ceja incrédula. Me encogí de hombros. Podía simplemente olerla, ella sabia que lo decía en serio. Asintió con la cabeza, pero no aparto su vista de la mía. La doctora tomo su mano izquierda, le pico un dedo y soltó su mano.

Podía oler su sangre, caliente y deliciosa sobre su piel radiante. Inhale profundamente y mis fosas nasales se ensancharon con el asombroso olor. La ponzoña inundo mi boca, la trague. Tendría que ir esta noche a cazar. Los ojos de Bella jamás se alejaron de los míos. Se debería haber asustado, pero no lo hizo.

La doctora puso la gota de sangre en la pequeña tira y la metió en la maquina. Tomo menos de treinta segundos a que diera el resultado.

"¡107! ¡Perfecto! ¡Es donde quería que estuviera! Esa es una buena señal. Si no eres diabética hasta este momento, es muy difícil que lo seas en lo que queda del embarazo, pero aun así para estar seguros te voy a seguir haciendo las pruebas en el futuro" La doctora le sonrió y le entrego a Bella una pequeña gasa y un trozo de cinta. "Muy bien, nos vemos en un mes"

Bella sujetaba la gasa en de dedo, sin mirarlo cuando caminábamos hacia el auto. Una vez que estuvimos en el auto tome su mano izquierda y empecé a besarla.

"Edward ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Pregunto suavemente. Su latido de corazón se acelero.

"Estoy comprobando algo por mi mismo" Murmure contra su palma. La bese suavemente. Acerque cada uno de sus dedos hacia mis labios con cuidado, hasta que llegue al dedo pinchado. Había dejado de sangrar, pero aun había sangre en el. Lo acerque suavemente a mis labios, probando su sangre. Había ponzoña, pero no había ningún monstruo. Moví mis labios a su pulgar, besando su delicada piel hasta girar su mano para besar el dorso de la mano.

"¿Que tal estuvo tu experimento?" Dijo con una mueca y mirándome fijamente.

"Delicioso. ¿Tienes idea de lo bien que sabes?" Sonreí antes de inclinarme y besar su cuello. Ella suspiro y lo inclino más para darme más acceso.

"Eso pudo ser peligroso" Susurro y cerro los ojos mientras mis labios bajan a sus hombros.

"Estaba en perfecto control" Le conteste y le bese la mejilla una ultima vez antes de alejarme.

"Entonces ¿Por qué tus ojos están del color del carbón?" Me pregunto y se inclino hacia mí. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y yo me incline para besar profundamente su boca. "Esta noche a cazar" Dijo cuanto se alejo de mí.

Asentí y encendí el auto. De repente necesitaba una ducha fría. La mezcla de sus besos, su piel y su sangre se arremolinaban en mi mente, causándome que la deseara en muchas maneras. Quizás el monstruo después de todo no estaba completamente en control.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a Todos:** aqui les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y a los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos. Nos vemos la proxima y cuidense mucho.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 37 **

No maneje hacia nuestra casa, más bien hacia la casa de su padre. Bella se dio cuenta de inmediato que íbamos en la dirección equivocada.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Me pregunto, no se veía asustada solamente curiosa. Era increíble ver como confiaba en mí, aunque no estaba muy seguro si debía hacerlo o no. Especialmente ahora con lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Quiero estar a solas contigo ¿Te parece bien?" Moví mi mano de la palanca de velocidades hacia su rodilla, masajeándola suavemente a través de su ropa.

"Por supuesto. Eso suena genial" Me sonrió, sus ojos eran tan inocentes.

Me estacione y casi salte afuera del auto. Abrí su puerta y suavemente la ayude a salir. Rió por lo bajo con mi impaciencia. La cargue no estando dispuesto a caminar a paso humano. Normalmente no me importaba, pero ahora quería estar completamente a solas y que nadie nos molestara. Fui a la entrada y la abrí con la llave escondida. No me tomo más de quince segundos que estuviéramos adentro con la puerta cerrada de nuevo y para recostar a Bella en su cama. Me puse sobre ella teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla en ningún momento. Tal vez la deseaba demasiado, pero eso no impedía que fuera completamente cuidadoso con ella.

No le di ni oportunidad de hablar, aunque estoy seguro que lo hubiera querido hacer. Asalte sus labios con mis besos, disfrutando de la calidez de ellos contra los míos. Sus dedos se enroscaron en mis cabellos para acércame más a ella. Rodé hacia un lado sin romper nuestro beso. La jale junto conmigo y ella estaba sobre su lado derecho, de frente a mí. Pase su pierna sobre mi cadera, mi mano recorriendo su muslo. Ella jadeo contra mi boca y no me detuve.

Moví mi boca de sus labios a su cuello, para darle oportunidad de que respirara un poco. Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras yo probaba su piel. Mi corazón hubiera hecho lo mismo si latiera. Era como si estuviera en llamas.

"Umm… uh… Edward… esto… tiene… algo… que ver… con hace unos minutos…" Su respiración era agitada mientras yo tomaba un pedazo de su piel y lo chupaba. Si no era cuidadoso podía dejarle un moretón. No estaba seguro si así lo deseaba en realidad.

"Solamente necesito sentirte en este momento" Susurre en su oído. Recorrí mí lengua por su lóbulo hasta su cuello. Jale un poco su camisa y bese la piel expuesta.

"No… me… importa… si esto…" Gimió y cerró los ojos. Sus manos fueron a mi camisa y me jalo. Le permití alejar mi cara de su cuello a sus labios. Los devore hambriento. Seguro tendría que cazar esta noche. Mi garganta ardía como si fuera fuego, pero no me importaba. En este momento estaba en el cielo.

"Tu olor tan dulce me hizo querer probarte" Respire y deje que mi aliento golpeara su cara. Ella respiro fuertemente su cabeza echada hacia atrás estábamos tan juntos que sus ojos no lograban enfocar bien.

Nos besamos de esa forma por más de media hora. El calor en la habitación era cada vez más evidente para mí, así que sabia que Bella estaría acalorada. Una pequeña capa de sudor cubría su frente y su cuello. Recorrí con mi lengua debajo de su barbilla probando su sudor. "¿Bella estas acalorada?"

"Mas de lo que te imaginas" Tomo un fuerte respiro y cerro los ojos. Sonreí contra su piel por sus palabras.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" Me levante un poco sobre mi brazo, para así poderla ver directamente a los ojos.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonreí alegremente. Puse mi mano en su espalda, debajo de su camisa para enfriarla "¿Esto ayuda?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se inclino hacia mí. Nos besamos, mis manos suavemente exploraban su piel bajo su camisa. Nunca toque su brasier y lo que este contenía, pero toque todas las demás partes. Mantuve mis manos en movimiento así de esa forma no enfriaría un solo punto de su piel.

Cuando Charlie estaba a pocos kilómetros de distancia y podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Él estaba pensando sobre la cena y deportes, nada fuera de lo normal. "Tu papa va a llegar pronto" Dije contra su hombro antes de besarlo.

"¿Y…?" Se quejo, sus labios hacían un mohín. Le dio un último y profundo beso. Ella gimió en mi boca. "No te vayas. No te detengas"

"Pasa tiempo esta noche con tu papa. Iré a cazar y te mantendré fresca esta noche" Sonreí contra su boca. Amaba cuanto ella me deseaba. La deseaba demasiado. Tal vez más que ella a mí.

"Bien. Ve" Dijo derrotada. "Si tienes que hacerlo."

"Te amo Isabella Cullen" Susurre en su oído.

"Yo también te amo" Cerro sus ojos e inclino su mejilla contra la mía.

Antes de que me sintiera tentado a quedarme más de lo que ya estaba, salí por la ventana hacia mi auto. Acelere justo a tiempo para que Charlie no me viera. Él tendría una agradable sorpresa cuando se diera cuenta que Bella estaba en casa sola. En estos días ya no era muy común.

Cacé yo solo por algunas horas. El calor era sofocante, especialmente para ser Washington. El aire era denso y había humedad sin ninguna brisa fresca. Yo sabía que Bella estaría incomoda esta noche.

Volví con Bella esa noche alrededor de las once, ya bañado y con ropa limpia. Escale hacia su ventana, la cual como siempre estaba abierta para mí. Di un vistazo adentro y ella esta acostada dando la espalda a la ventana. Las luces estaban apagadas pero ella no estaba completamente dormida. Lo podía decir por su respiración. Sonreí al verla, que hermosa se veía con sus pantaloncillos cortos y con una playera corta. En silencio entre y rápidamente me quite mis zapatos. Me deslice a su lado.

Ella dio un grito ahogado cuando sintió mi piel tocar la suya. "¿Te asuste?"

"No, solo me sorprendiste" Se acurruco mas cerca de mí. Trato de esconder su bostezo pero fue imposible. Empecé a tararearle su canción de cuna. Ella ronroneo suavemente y se acerco más a mí. Acaricie sus brazos, sintiendo su piel caliente con cada caricia.

Aunque se quedo dormida, se veía agitada. Se movía y se retorcía en el mismo lugar, sus brazos se movían suavemente. Se giro de lado. "¡Argh! Esto es ridículo" La escuche murmurar por lo bajo. Se sentó y se quito la playera, la aventó al suelo y se pego a mi otra vez.

Me quede completamente quieto mientras ella forzaba su cuerpo a estar completamente pegado al mió tanto como pudiera. No estoy seguro si fue la dureza de mi cuerpo o lo frió de mi piel, pero esto asombro a Bella y se despertó completamente. Ella contuvo un jadeo pero no antes de ruborizarse completamente, aun visible en la oscuridad.

"Lo siento" Susurro. Me dio la espalda y con el brazo se cubrió el pecho, que estaba cubierto por su brasier, y en la oscuridad empezó a buscar su playera.

"No lo estés" Le susurre. "No tienes que volver a ponértela si no lo quieres"

"No quiero ponerte incomodo" Su otro brazo también cubrió su pecho.

"Bella, en este momento estas completamente incomoda. Se que debes de tener mucho calor. Déjame hacer esto para ti" Recorrí mis dedos por su mejilla. "Te prometo que voy a ser un completo caballero"

Ella asintió suavemente y se acerco más a mí. Sus brazos estaban entre nosotros, seguían cubriendo su pecho. Suspire y me senté, tome la frazada.

"¿Te sentirías mas cómoda si yo tampoco uso la playera?" Le pregunte y levante la ceja. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo tome como una afirmación. Me quite la playera y me recosté a su lado. Jale la frazada sobre nosotros así ella no se enfriaría tanto, solo cuando lo hice ella movió sus brazos.

Su piel me quemaba contra la mía. Su cuerpo se inmovilizo con el contacto y suspiro contenta. Puse mi mano en su cintura y en la otra descansaba mi cabeza. Mire a Bella que estaba completamente despierta en este momento. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi pecho y no pude evitar sonreír con su timidez.

"¿Seria muy terrible si te dijera que no fueras un caballero?" Dijo muy suavemente y se negaba a verme a los ojos.

"No" Le susurre. Jale la frazada lentamente hacia abajo, dejando que mi mano acariciara su piel mientras lo hacia. "¿Seria muy terrible si te dijera que no quiero serlo?"

Me incline y bese su clavícula. Baje la frazada hasta que estuvo descansando sobre su cadera. Bese mas abajo llegando a su pecho y en medio de este. Bese su estomago, permitiendo que mis labios se entretuvieran contra su piel. Rodee con mis brazos su cuerpo y presione mi cara contra su piel. Su esencia me rodeo y permaneció en mi boca.

"¿Por qué usas brasier para dormir?" Le pregunte, mientras la seguía besando de regreso hacia arriba.

"Por que tu siempre estas conmigo y…" Se ruborizo y se mordió el labio.

"Yo siempre quiero que estés cómoda. No te preocupes por mí. ¿Por favor?" Le suplique suavemente. Pase mi mano por sus brazos, causándole escalofríos. "Lo siento, estoy haciendo que te de frió…"

"No. No lo haces" Dijo en un quejido. Ella se hizo hacia abajo de forma que su cara estaba frente a la mía. Se inclino y me beso apasionadamente, su rosada lengua acariciando mis labios. Se alejo rápidamente. "Lo siento… no quiero incomodarte"

Me puse sobre mi espalda y la jale junto conmigo. Ella quedo sentada a ahorcajadas sobre mi cintura, la frazada se deslizo y cayo sobre sus muslos. Vi su hermoso cuerpo y sonreí para mí. "No, estoy muy cómodo con esto"

"¿Estas seguro?" Se inclino y beso mi hombro.

"¿Acaso soy tan mojigato que no puedo disfrutar a una hermosa mujer?" Le pregunte y levante la ceja. Ella frunció los labios y cerro un ojo. Ahora me iba a empezar a bromear y yo lo sabía.

"Quizás…" Dijo la palabra con una sonrisa. Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí por su tontería. Pero no duro demasiado. Mis ojos se fijaron otra vez en su cuerpo y mi deseo creció, literalmente.

Recorrí con mis dedos suavemente su espalda, sintiendo su calida piel bajo mis dedos. Ella cerro los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Su cabello cayó sobre su espalda y cubrió mis dedos con su sedosidad. Ella siseo de placer con mi caricia.

"Eres sorprendente" Susurre.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Abrió sus ojos y frunció las cejas con confusión. ¿Por qué estaba confundida por un hecho tan contundente?

"Has sobrevivido a mucho. Has madurado" Ella puso los ojos en blanco "Detente, tu sabes a que me refiero. Eres hermosa. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para probártelo?" Le pregunte.

"¿Que es lo que yo tengo que hacer para probarte lo mismo a ti?" Recorrió sus dedos por mi pecho desnudo.

"Solo quiero que seas feliz. No tienes que probarme absolutamente nada" La jale hacia mí presionando su pecho contra el mío. Ella me beso con sus suaves labios, sus manos descansaban en mis mejillas.

"Bella, mi amor. Necesitas dormir" Susurre en su oreja. Ella asintió y de mala gana se bajo de mí. Se acostó de lado, presionando su cuerpo contra el mió. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos. "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo" Beso suavemente mi barbilla. "Realmente eres hermoso" Y con eso cayo dormida en un profundo sueño.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"¡Demonios! ¡PICA!" Grito una pocas semanas después. Ya había usado la mitad de un bote de pomada, en esta semana.

"Hey… cuidado con esa boca" Charlie le grito de la cocina. Los dos estábamos leyendo el periódico, mientras Bella estaba en medio de una prueba con Alice. Mi hermana insistió en cómprale un vestido especial para el ultimo día de escuela y la celebración que estoy seguro que mi querida hermana insistiría que tuviéramos después.

"¡De todas formas no veo la razón para esto! ¡Estoy ENGORDANDO!" Grito, yo me metí el puño en la boca para evitar reírme. Charlie por el otro lado no fue tan inteligente para hacer eso. No era que creyéramos eso, pero la forma en que lo dijo fue suficiente para reinos.

"¡Charlie… CALLATE!" Gruño

"Bien hecho" Murmure por lo bajo. El me miro con una suplica en los ojos y una significativa mirada hacia la sala. Prácticamente me estaba rogando que calmara a la bestia.

Fui a la sala. Puse los ojos en blanco por el miedo que le tenia a su hija. Sonreí para mí cuando la vi. "Te vez sorprendente"

"Bueno, se vería mejor en azul o rojo, pero no permite usar esos colores" Alice dijo entre dientes, entre los cuales tenia alfileres.

"Tampoco voy a usar anaranjado" Bella se bajo de la mesa con mi ayuda.

"¿Por qué no?" Alice suspiro con sus restricciones para la moda.

"Por que, ¡no quiero parecer calabaza!" Bella gruño. Se sentó en el sillón, y con sus manos en sus caderas. "O jitomate, o una uva o lo que se le parezca."

Charlie se volvió a carcajear. Mordí mis labios para evitar reírme. Bella estrecho los ojos, Desafiando a alguien de hacer algún comentario.

"Okay, ¡perfecto! Ahora ve a cambiarte. ¡Nos vamos de compras!" Alice ignoro todo lo que paso.

"¡No! No, no, no. No voy a ir y tú no me puedes obligar" Bella hizo un puchero, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho.

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos a comprar para la bebe!" Alice le rogó y puso sus manos juntas en forma de suplica "Por favor"

"¿No es un poco pronto para comprar para la bebe?" Bella dejo de hacer muecas.

"Bueno no te queda mas de diez semanas y por si acaso, es mejor siempre estar preparados" Alice tomo a Bella de la mano y le dio una gran sonrisa. Ella trataba de ser muy sutil con la idea.

"Pero… ¿hoy?"

"Haré que Edward y Jasper nos acompañen" Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero me fulmino con la mirada. "Necesitamos que los hombres carguen las cosas pesadas"

"Bien" Bella murmuro. Alice grito de emoción y en un segundo saco su celular. Llamo a Jasper y le dijo que nos alcanzara aquí. No le dijo la razón.

"Me voy a reír cuando se enoje contigo" Le sonreí.

Alice se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado. "El no se va a enojar... mucho. Será divertido"

Bella se levanto del sillón y fue a su habitación a cambiarse. Ahora se movía todavía más lento. La esperamos pacientemente en el sillón. Charlie se nos unió, y se dejo caer en su sillón favorito.

"Chicos ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer en la tarde?"

"¡Compras para la bebe!" Alice chillo y salto en su lugar. Charlie puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

"Esta bebe va a estar muy chiqueada" Murmuro y encendió la televisión.

"¡No tienes idea!" Alice aplaudió y me pego con el hombro. Me reí y le regrese el golpe con mi hombro.

"A mi no me veas ¡Yo no voy a ser quien la eche a perder!" Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Aja, seguro" Charlie se rió. Alice rió por lo bajo y yo la empuje mas fuerte, ella se cayo al suelo y rió mas fuerte. Charlie también se rió por nuestro juego. A él le gustaba que nos llevábamos como hermanos normales.

Escuche que algo se cayó arriba, escuche un fuerte quejido y un gruñido.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Edward!"

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos** primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa enorme por no haber actualizado en varias semanas, pero es que he tenido muchismo trabajo y he estado viajando. Y por las epocas que vienen voy a tener mucho mas trabajo. Pero voy a intentar terminar el fic antes de que se acabe el año, si mal no recuerdo solo quedan 10 capitulos. Asi que les pido paciencia y perdonen la demora.

Y otra cosa ¿alguien de pura casualidad esta juntando las estampas de **Luna nueva de Panini? **Lo que pasa es que yo las estoy juntando y solo me faltan 10 estampas y si alguien las esta juntando y esta interesada en intercambiar, por favor mandenme un mesaje privado para ponernos de acuerdo a mi me faltan las: 1, 8, 14, 37, 41, 52, 53, 56, 58 y 75. Tengo varias repetidas. Y tambien si alguien junto el de **Harry Potter y el misterio del principe tambien de Panini**, que de ese me faltaron como 40 estampas... jeje

Ahora si nos leemos la proxima y gracias por seguir conmigo.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción**.**

**Capitulo 38**

Me tenía que recordar a mi mismo ir a paso humano por Charlie. Corrí escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Bella tan rápido como discretamente fuera posible. Ella grito las palabras, pero la habría escuchado aunque las hubiera susurrado. Cuando abrí la puerta me quede completamente inmóvil.

Bella me daba la espalda, su vestido estaba flojo sobre sus hombros, se lo sostenía con la mano a su pecho para que no se le cayera. Se giro hacia mí. Estaba completamente ruborizada y se mordía el labio.

"¿Me podría subir el cierre? No lo alcanzo" Me dijo por lo bajo y se ruborizo, todavía más.

Deje salir un fuerte suspiro. Casi me volví loco por un segundo y tuve que evitar soltar una carcajada. "Isabella Marie Swan, si alguna vez me VUELVES a asustar así…"

"No quise asustarte" Se ruborizó aun más, estaba avergonzada. Me acerque a ella lentamente y cada paso que daba me relajaba más, le subí el cierre. Ella presiono su espalda a mi pecho y yo la abrace por encima de sus hombros. "Estoy bien" Me aseguro en un tono bajo. Asentí con mi cabeza y recargue mi cabeza contra su hombro y deje salir un profundo suspiro.

"Eres hermosa" La sostuve mas cerca de mi por un momento. Y cambiando el tema. Odiaba como el temor me llenaba en algunos momentos

Alice llamo a la puerta "¿Esta todo bien?" Ella ya lo sabía, yo podía verlo, pero ella quería asegurarse y también para tranquilizar a Charlie que estaba asustado.

"Tenia un problemita. Estamos bien" Bella contesto por los dos. Yo peine con mis dedos sus cabellos, tomando un profundo respiro para disfrutar su dulce aroma que me ayudaba a tranquilizarme. Si mi corazón latiera lo estaría haciendo muy rápidamente.

"Si no quieres ir hoy, no tenemos que hacerlo" Bese ligeramente su hombro.

"No, Alice tiene razón. Aparte no me puedo imaginar a Jasper en una tienda de bebes o en el centro comercial para ese tipo de cosas. Es algo que quiero ver" Me sonrió juguetonamente. Yo reí y tome su mano. Era tan tierna, ella tratando de calmar mis nervios.

Para cuando bajamos las escaleras Jasper ya estaba ahí. Una mueca estaba en su cara. Era fácil decir que no le gustaba el plan.

"Hey, yo también voy" Levante las manos. El puso los ojos en blanco, suspiro y se encogió de hombros. Él sabia que no sacaría nada con ponerse a discutir con Alice cuando ella ya había tomado una decisión. Su determinación y su comportamiento a veces maternal era algunas de las cosas que lo hicieron enamorarse en primer lugar de ella.

"Vamos en el auto de Edward. ¡Es mas grande!" Alice tomo a Jasper del brazo y lo empezó a jalar a la puerta. "ADIOS CHARLIE" Se despido gritando.

"¡Que se diviertan!" El contesto, sin molestarse a alejar la vista de la televisión.

Llegamos a Seattle alrededor de medio día. La mente de Alice era un torbellino con todas las cosas que quería comprar y la lista cada vez se hacia más y más grande. Ayude a Bella a salir del auto y tome su mano entre la mía, para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio. Ella me sonrío agradecida antes de girar hacia Alice rogándole con la vista.

"Va a ser un día muy largo" Murmuro por lo bajo.

Jasper puso una mano en la espalda de Bella y se inclino para susurrarle "Lo siento, no puedo controlarla"

Bella se carcajeo e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás. Jasper sonrió intensamente y Alice le frunció el ceño.

"Esta bien Jazz. Ya lo se. Nadie puede. Es mejor dejarla libre y ver que sucede" Se inclino hacia el y le susurro un poco fuerte. Era tierno ver el intercambio de palabras entre ellos. Estaba contento de que se sintieran cómodos el uno con el otro.

"¡Bueno al menos alguien de ustedes es lo suficientemente inteligente para entender eso!" Alice pisoteo todo el camino hacia la entrada del centro comercial. Entro a una tienda muy exclusiva de bebes. Bella vacilo cuando vio a donde íbamos.

"Es muy caro" Se quejo

"Mi sobrina va a tener lo mejor" Jasper le dijo y la tomo del brazo. Y la metió a la tienda.

"Gracias" Le susurre tan bajo que Bella no podría escuchar.

"_Lo digo en serio" _Me contesto en su mente y la llevo por la tienda.

Una muy entusiasta vendedora se nos acerco y nos sonreía de oreja a oreja. "Hola ¿En que puedo ayudarlos el día de hoy?"

"Vamos a comprar de todo" Alice dijo sin siquiera ver a la mujer, y empezó a checar su lista mental de cosas.

"¿Por donde quieren empezar?" Nos pregunto y saco una pluma y una libreta.

"Bella ¿por donde quieres empezar?" Alice le pregunto. Jasper la trajo de nuevo hacia nosotros, sus brazos seguían entrelazados.

"¡Oh tu debes de ser la afortunada futura mama! ¿Y tu eres el papa?" Vio a Bella y después a Jasper

"¡Wow, eres muy atrevido" Alice murmuro por lo bajo. La cara de Jasper estaba en completo shock por algunos segundos hasta que volvió a recomponerse.

"No. Soy el afortunado tío" Soltó a Bella y yo di un paso adelante y tome su mano. Quería aclarar esto rápidamente.

"De hecho yo soy el padre" Era una mentira en cierta forma, yo no seria su padre biológico, pero lo seria en todas las otras formas.

La mujer sonrió ignorando su equivocación. Pensaba que nuestro bebe seria hermoso, no importaba que fuéramos tan jóvenes.

"Muy bien, no queremos nada muy moderno. Es una niña. Necesitamos que todo nos lo envíen a esta dirección" Alice daba las instrucciones y le entrego a la mujer la dirección en un papel. "Quiero que nos envíen todo el sábado por la tarde. Recuerde que necesitamos absolutamente todo"

La mujer aclaro su garganta y vio a Alice y después a Bella, por alguna razón se puso nerviosa. Bella asintió y dejo que Alice se hiciera cargo de todo eso.

Bella camino por toda la tienda tomada de mi mano. Alice tenía a la pobre vendedora escribiendo rápidamente todas sus instrucciones. Bella se detuvo con una cuna y la recorrió con sus dedos.

"¿Te gusta?" Le pregunte, viendo su cara de curiosidad. En este momento era difícil descifrar que era lo que estaba pensando.

"Es hermosa" Susurro y camino para ver la etiqueta de su precio. Aleje su mano del precio.

"¡Señorita! También queremos esta cuna por favor" Le llame desde donde estábamos.

"Edward es muy cara"

"Calla pequeña. Déjame comprarle algo a mi hija" Le señale a la vendedora la hermosa cuna. Los barrotes estaban retorcidos en formas de flores al final. La mujer asintió y escribió el número de serie.

Gastamos miles de dólares en la tienda con la garantía que nos lo entregarían en dos días. Jasper saco a Bella de la tienda antes de que pagáramos. Ninguno de nosotros quería que se desmayara cuando viera la cuenta.

"_Se ve que esta a punto de desmayarse"_ Alice se reía de la vendedora.

"Es por que gana comisión" Murmure por lo bajo y solo Alice podría escuchar, ella rió mas fuerte y se inclino hacia mi.

Jasper y Bella estaban sentados en una banca afuera de la tienda esperándonos. Jasper tenía una mano en su vientre y sonreía. _"Antes de hoy nunca había sentido como se mueve la bebe" _

"Vamos tío Jazz" Alice jalo a su marido de la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Al momento que llegamos al otro mall el estomago de Bella estaba rugiendo. "Vayan sin mi. Estaré bien. Yo puedo alimentarme" Dijo mientras veía por la ventana.

"No Bella. No nos importa" Le dije gentilmente acariciando su espalda.

"Alice prácticamente los va a arrastrar para seguir comprando. Ustedes vayan, yo los alcanzo después" Nos dijo.

"¿Sabes que? Necesito descansar. ¿Me puedo quedar contigo Bella?" Jasper le pregunto. _"¿Así te quedas más tranquilo?"_

Asentí y me incline hacia Bella. Bese su mejilla y me fui con Alice enganchada de mi brazo.

"Ella va a estar bien" Alice me dijo confiada.

Ella me jalo a la primera tienda de bebes que vio. La gente nos veía raro, pero la mayoría nos ignoraba. "Hey Al podrías usar alguna de esta ropa" Me burle y le mostré un pequeño vestido.

"Cállate nerd" Me sonrió sarcásticamente y agarro varias cosas. La mantuvo levantadas frente a ella, examinándolas por delante y por detrás "Me gusta mas comprar para bebes que para los adultos"

"Es por que nunca lo habías hecho. Ya has comprado todo lo demás" Tome un pequeño vestido rosa con encajes. Sonreí para mí.

"Ay ese es tiernísimo" Me lo arranco de las manos y lo añadió a la pila de ropa de sus brazos. Compro uno de casi todos en cada color y en cada tamaño.

"¿No crees que a Bella le gustaría escoger algunos ella?" Le dije mientras el montón de ropa crecía en mis brazos.

"Lo hará, no te preocupes. ¡Los bebes siempre necesitan ropa! Ven vamos a checar esto y ya casi terminamos"

Salimos de la tienda cada uno con cinco bolsas. Vi a Jasper y a Bella caminando hacia nosotros. Los dos reían y el tenia su brazo sobre los hombros de ella. Él dijo algo que hizo que ella se ruborizara y riera más fuerte. Estaba admirado de la forma en que ella encajaba en mi familia. Ella era la pieza perfecta que faltaba.

Si hubiera estado prestando más atención, me hubiera dado cuenta de Lauren.

"Oh, ¿así que TU eres el padre? Sabia que te habías acostado con muchos hombres, así que es difícil que lo sepas y te acuerdes de quien es…" Dijo cuando paso. Bella se detuvo de pronto y se giro sobre sus talones. Jasper estaba furioso. Yo empecé a correr hacia ellos, pero Alice me sujeto del brazo fuertemente y negó con la cabeza.

"Estamos en un lugar publico. No puedes" Siseó.

"Yo soy el tío, tu golfa barata" Jasper gruño. Bella puso su mano sobre su pecho tratando de evitar que el se le lanzara, como si pidiera lograrlo si el se lanzara a atacar a la adolescente. Ella todavía no había dicho nada.

Bella voló hacia delante y le golpeo la nariz con fuerza. Lauren se hizo hacia atrás a su grupo de amigas con las que estaba. No reconocí a ninguna de la escuela. Sus mentes estaban confundidas y frenéticas.

"¡Si alguna vez vuelvo a ver tu cara, te voy a arrancar todo tu cabello rubio teñido de la cabeza!" Le grito moviendo su puño frente a la cara de ella.

Jasper estaba tan orgulloso que no cabía en si mismo. La cargo y corrió hacia nosotros. "Vamos en friega de aquí antes de que nos arresten" Sugirió con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Yo reí y tome a Bella de su brazos y aventándole a él las bolsas. Corrimos a paso humano, hacia el estacionamiento, dejando al grupito de estúpidas adolescentes atrás. Alice y Jasper lanzaron las bolsas a la cajuela y yo puse a Bella en el asiento delantero.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunte acariciándole la mejilla.

"¡Este ha sido el mejor día de compras que he tenido jamás!" Sonrió y un hermoso rubor coloreaba su cara.

Negué con la cabeza y puse los ojos en blanco, me subí al asiento del piloto. "¿Le va a decir algo a alguien?" Le pregunte a Alice

"No. Esta muy avergonzada. Va a decir a todo mundo que se cayo" Alice dijo riendo. "Chica das miedo…"

"¡Gracias!" Bella se carcajeo y su cabeza se hizo dio contra el asiento.

"No golpeemos a nadie más por algún tiempo" Puse mi mano en su rodilla, frotándola con cariño.

"Ay ¿Por qué?" Jasper pregunto desde el asiento trasero y despeino el cabello de Bella.

"No se… quizá por el bebe. Definitivamente dejaremos las peleas de bares para después de que la bebe nazca, ¿No lo piensas así?" Apreté mis dedos al volante.

"Estaré bien, mientras Lauren no este en el mismo bar" Bella rió por lo bajo y recorrió sus dedos por su cabello.

"Oh, yo quiero ver esa pelea" Jasper rió y empujo el hombro de Bella.

"Ustedes tres no son mas que niños de tres años" Murmure y vi por la ventana.

"Edward Cullen tu pensaste en atropellarla con el auto" Alice me golpeo con fuerza el hombro.

Bella levanto la ceja y sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¿Qué fue lo que te detuvo?"

"No quise tener que esperar para que arreglara mi auto. ¿Sabes cuanto trabajo cuesta sacar la sangre de la defensa?" Dije

"¿Sabes de que forma se enojaría Rosalie con eso?" Alice se carcajeo _"Te gritaría por una semana"_

"Si tengo que admitir, ella me asusta un poco" Le guiñe el ojo a Bella que me sonreía.

Deje a Alice y Jasper en casa de Charlie para que recogieran su auto antes de llevar a Bella a nuestra casa. Aparentemente la ola de confidencia y alegría que Jasper le daba se desvaneció. Llevábamos algunos kilómetros cuando Bella empezó a llorar.

"¿Qué sucede mi amor?" Tome su mano y la acerque a mis labios. Bese sus nudillos suavemente por que tenían unos moretones formándose.

"Odio a esa… esa…" Ella sollozó incapaz de decir las palabras.

"¿Esa maldita arpía?" Termine por ella. Ella asintió y mordió su labio fijando su vista por la ventana.

"Ella no te puede hacer nada. No se lo voy a permitir. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti por haberle dado la cara. Para eso se necesitan muchas agallas. Eres muy fuerte. No dejes que ella arruine tu día" La vi de reojo. Ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza y tomo un respiro profundo.

"Mírame" Le dije suavemente. Sus ojos lentamente buscaron los míos. "En un mes vamos a estar casados. Y en tres meses vamos a ser padres. Yo voy a tener todo lo que siempre he soñado y quiero hacer todo para que tú seas feliz. Haré lo que sea necesario. ¿Quieres que la mate?"

"¡EDWARD!" Grito y su cara se puso totalmente roja.

"Vamos. Haré que parezca un accidente" Le sonreí de forma que supiera que le estaba tomando el pelo.

"¿En serio? Me refiero… espera un momento… ¡NO! ¡No puedes hacer eso!" Se rió aun con algunas lágrimas en su cara. Se tallo la cara y recorrió sus dedos por sus mejillas.

"Solo si tu estas segura" Me estacione en el garaje. Y Jasper se estaciono después de mí. Alice bajo del auto y me lanzo una mirada divertida.

Bella negó con la cabeza y salio del auto. Cargamos las cosas adentro para enseñárselas a una emocionada Esme. Mi madre inspecciono cada ropa que trajimos junto con Bella que no las había visto. Se sentaron en el suelo y sacaron toda la ropa y la regaron en el suelo también.

"Oh, la tía Alice en serio va a echar a perder a esta bebe" Esme examino el vigésimo vestido. Ella había comprado el mismo en tres diferentes colores.

"Ah ¿Y abuela Esme no lo va a hacer también?" Bella le pregunto con una sonrisa, y viendo unos calcetines.

"Abuela Esme" Mi madre sonrió radiantemente "Me gusta como suena"

"¡Hey! ¡Agüelito Carl!" Emmett grito hacia el estudio de Carlisle. El estaba en medio de la ropa también, riendo la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Oh, eso va a salir muy bien" Dije sarcásticamente y puse los ojos en blanco

Carlisle bajo de su estudio y fulmino a Emmett con la mirada. Se acerco y beso la coronilla de su esposa "No creo ser agüelito, gracias por eso"

"Carlisle tu eres mucho mas en onda que eso" Bella le sonrió a mi padre.

"Elizabeth te dirá de la forma que ella quiera" Le dije y me senté atrás de Bella dejando que ella se recargara contra mí. Sabía que estaba cansada por todo el ajetreo del día. Le frote la espalda suavemente.

Mi familia empezó a molestarse los unos a los otros. Se reía por la forma en que la bebe les diría. Bella estaba en el centro de todos, reía e irradiaba felicidad. Yo la veía y le acariciaba su cabello. Era feliz por que ella lo era. Cuando lentamente mi familia empezó a desaparecer para hacer sus cosas la acerque a mi y enterré mi cara en su cabello.

"Solía odiar lo que soy. Ahora contigo en mi vida pienso que puedo soportarlo. Mientras estés conmigo. Eso es lo único que importa" Susurre en su oído y bese su cuello. Sentí como su pulso se incremento cuando mis labios tocaron su piel, si mi cuerpo siguiera viviendo haría exactamente lo mismo.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos**: de nuevo estoy aqui con otra actualizacion, de nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza pero siguo con mucho trabajo. Les agradesco toda la paciencia que me han tenido, espero esta semana poder subir otro capitulo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos sus mensajes. Nos leemos la proxima.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 39**

"No, papa, no quiero salir a celebrar. No me siento bien" Bella se quejo con el auricular en su oído. Habíamos estado acostados en el sillón viendo televisión después de terminar nuestro último día de clases. Nuestros diplomas nos llegarían por correo. No habría togas, ni birretes, ni discursos. Yo estaba feliz por ese hecho. Siempre odie todo eso. Bella estaba feliz también por eso. Desde que entro al tercer trimestre cada vez estaba mas incomoda.

"No. No. No. ¿Qué te parece pizza? Por favor." Le rogó a su padre, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro. "No. No. No voy a salir. No me puedes obligar. NO" Le gruño al teléfono, mas molesta con cada palabra. Le quite el teléfono antes de que se pusiera furiosa y le colgara a su padre. Sabía que no era algo bueno en estos momentos.

"Hola Charlie" Le dije educadamente al teléfono.

"Convéncela de salir" Me dijo.

"Bueno, espero que no te moleste, pero le pedí a Alice que comprara algo de comer y lo trajera aquí. Es algo especial" Levante mi vista Bella me veía con interrogante en sus ojos. Levante el dedo para silenciarla y negué con la cabeza, pidiéndole que no dijera nada.

"¡Ah! Okay, bueno eso esta bien. Se que Alice le compro un vestido y todo eso. Estoy sorprendido que no la obligo a salir" Me comento, era un poco raro que ya nos hubiéramos acostumbrado a pequeñas platicas de ese tipo. Y Charlie se sentía de la misma forma.

"Aparentemente Bella es mas atemorizante que Alice" Le guiñe el ojo a Bella. Ella había pasado dos horas la noche anterior convenciendo a Alice de que ella no iría a ninguna fiesta, ningún restaurante, bar, cine, concierto, obra de teatro. Nunca había visto a Bella tan determinante Alice me había dicho después que no le gustaba que Bella usara sus embarazados poderes 'malignos' y salio dando pasos fuertes de la habitación bajo la mirada triunfante de Bella. Sonreí con el recuerdo.

"Tienes razón en eso. Bueno chicos los veo después" Y colgó, riendo por lo bajo.

"¿Qué se te antoja comer?" Le pregunte mientras marcaba el número de Alice.

"¡Um comida Mexicana!" Me sonrió radiantemente y recostó su cabeza en mi regazo. Jugué con su cabello mientras mi hermana contestaba. Solo sonó dos veces antes de que contestara con su alegre voz.

"Okay, entonces quesadillas, arroz español, frijoles refritos, totopos, salsa, crema acida, guacamole y algo de tomar. ¿Algo más?" Alice rió por teléfono.

"¿Algo mas?" Le pregunte a Bella. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

"Okay y los ingredientes para unas bananas splits" Alice contesto por Bella. Mi futura esposa asintió y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"Vas a reventar" Le di un golpecito en su redondo estomago.

"Si, pero voy a estar feliz antes de reventar" Bella dijo secamente. Le hice cosquillas y ella rió por lo bajo. "¡Gracias Alice!" Dijo y me quito el teléfono. "No. Eso es todo. Gracias. Eres un amor"

Colgó el teléfono y me lo entrego, se veía completamente feliz.

Era agradable el estar acostados por un rato. Había pasado mucho los últimos meses. Y los próximos meses serian igual de agitados. No sabia si podría manejarlo pero así lo esperaba. Pero sabía que todo seria más fácil ya que Bella estaba mi lado.

Alice llego antes que Charlie, y cargaba alrededor de quince bolsas de cosas.

"Por todos los cielos, ¿compraste suficiente?" Bella rió mientras empezaba a sacar las cosas de las bolsas.

"Si no fue así puedo regresar a la tienda" Alice no estaba prestando atención, pero sacaba las cosas de las bolsas y guardaba algunas en el refrigerador.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. "Es mas que suficiente. Gracias"

"Oh, de nada" Alice dio la vuelta a la mesa y le dio una gran abrazo. "Espero que tu sepas como se hacen estas cosas, por que yo no tengo ni la mas mínima idea"

"No es difícil. No he comido una buena comida Mexicana en meses. Las mejores son al sur de la línea Mason-Dixon. Pero yo preparo unas quesadillas muy buenas" Abrió un paquete de pollo crudo y empezó a sazonarlo. El olor era terrible pero lo ignore, lo metió al horno para cocinarlo.

"Esta va a ser una noche muy agradable" Alice sonrió radiantemente y se dejo caer en la silla a mi lado. Aparentemente había tenido una visión que le había confirmado esa información. Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí agradeciéndole todo.

"Edward ¿Cuál era tu comida favorita cuando estabas vivo?" Bella me pregunto, estaba dándome la espalda, por que estaba cortando unos champiñones para la carne.

"Realmente no recuerdo mucho" Lo pensé por un minuto y finalmente, me acorde de algo. "Me acuerdo que me gustaban las manzanas. No las rojas. Las que usan para los pays. Las verdes. Recuerdo a mi madre armaba un escándalo por que me las comía cuando ella las iba a cocinar."

"¿Y tu Alice?" Bella pregunto, poniendo su atención al picar algunos pimientos.

"No recuerdo para nada el ser humana. Solamente un día me desperté así" Alice se encogió de hombros. No le importaba. Yo pienso que si a mi me hubiera sucedido me mataría el no saber como sucedido al igual que la mayoría de las personas. "Aunque yo pienso, que jamás comí pollo"

"¿Por qué?" Bella se rió y volteo a verla interrogante.

"Agh, los pollos son unas pequeñas y asquerosas criaturas. Nada debería sobrevivir sin la cabeza… es asqueroso y antinatural. Y los champiñones son hongos" Añadió al final.

Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar Charlie entro. Colgó su pistola y estiro los brazos, bostezando. No estaba pensando en nada particular solamente se preguntaba que habría de cenar. "Hey hija" Entro a la cocina y paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Bella y le dio un pequeño apretón. "¿Me necesitas para algo?"

"No. Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no vas y ves la televisión hasta que todo este listo?" Ella le propuso y el acepto alegremente. Él no era precisamente muy diestro en la cocina. Y no quería arruinar la cena que preparaba Bella o hacerla enfadar. Honestamente estaba un poco aterrado de su propia hija embarazada. Cuando él estaba en la sala y no podía escucharnos, camine hacia ella, y puse mis manos en sus caderas.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" Le susurre en su oído. Permitiendo a mi aliento golpear su oreja.

"¿Podrías sacar el pollo del horno? No me puedo agachar" Murmuro la ultima parte, no queriendo que yo escuchara. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza y bese su cuello.

Tome un trapo y lo saque sin decir una palabra. Lo puse sobre la estufa para que no se fuera a caer. Apague el horno. Sentía pena por ella. Quería hacer tantas cosas y no podía hacerlo. Sabia que la frustraba muchísimo. Y yo quería ayudarla en lo más que fuera posible. "¿Alguna otra cosa mi amor?"

Camino hacia mí y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. Se puso de puntitas y beso mi nariz. "Eres maravilloso"

"Acaricie con mis dedos su cabello y la acerque mas a mi. Bese suavemente sus labios antes de besar su delgado cuello. Ronronee de placer al probar su sabor y volví a besar hacia su cara lentamente permitiendo que mi lengua probara su piel. Alice se aclaro la garganta desde la mesa. Bella se ruborizo profundamente.

"Ustedes son tan tiernos" Alice nos sonrío y nos guiño el ojo. La cara de Bella se ruborizo todavía más. Se giro decidiendo que era tiempo de ignorar a mi hermana y empezó a cortar el pollo en pequeños pedazos. Me reí por lo bajo y frote la espalda de Bella para tranquilizarla. Bese otra vez su mejilla antes de que se alejara y siguiera con la cena. No quería que le tomaran el pelo nuevamente.

Media hora después la cena estaba terminada y Bella comió todo lo que pudo. Alice y yo nos disculpamos de comer. Bella se sentó en el sillón y descanso sus pies sobre la mesa de centro. El teléfono sonó y Bella gruño cuando se estiro para alcanzarlo. Se lo pase aun cuando me miro como diciendo 'podría haberlo hecho yo' Le sonreí inocentemente y ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestar.

"Casa Swan. Oh hola Jake. ¿Como estas? Que bien. Si, si estoy bien. Okay le voy a preguntar" Bella se quito el teléfono del oído y cubrió el auricular. "Billy quiere saber ¿si te gustaría ver el partido de esta noche en su casa?"

"¿Tienes planeado algo especial para esta noche? ¿Aparte de la cena, por supuesto?" Podía ver en su mente que realmente quería ir. Amaba a su hija, pero esta no era su idea de diversión.

"Voy a comer helado en el sillón. Voy a ver películas en el sillón. Básicamente mi plan es estar en el sillón" Dijo sarcásticamente, Charlie puso los ojos en blanco pero asintió.

"Bien, dile que estoy ahí en media hora" Charlie se levanto y se fue a cambiar su uniforme.

"Jacob, dice que si" Bella hablo cuando regreso el auricular a su oído. "Ah tengo fecha para el veintinueve de noviembre" Se rió, dejando que su cabeza se hiciera para atrás. Me estaba poniendo increíblemente celoso de Jacob. "Bueno yo también espero no tronar para el Día de Gracias. Como sea saluda de mi parte a Billy. Claro nos vemos pronto" Colgó el teléfono. Agarre la pequeña maquina de sus manos y la regrese a su lugar sin decir una palabra.

Bella levanto la ceja pero no me dijo nada. Quite la mueca que tenia con cuidado de no molestar a la chica que estaba a mi lado. Lleve mis dedos a su cara y acaricie hasta su quijada. Ella me sonrío y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Chicos pórtense bien. Los veo después" Charlie se despidió con la mano y salio de la casa. El estar cerca de los cambios de humor de su hija embarazada le empezaba a pasar la factura. Si era honesto le sucedía más que eso. Este año había sido terrible para él. Había ganado a su hija y la perdió en cuestión de meses. Eso debería ser muy difícil para cualquiera, pero lo estaba sobrellevando increíblemente bien.

"¿Estas segura que no quieres hacer nada mas que 'estar en el sillón'?" Le pregunte, recorriendo con mi mano su sedosa piel.

"¿Postre?" Sonrió tímidamente. Alice se puso de pie en un salto y ayudo a Bella a levantarse del sillón.

"Si realmente eres lo que comes, tu te vas a convertir en un helado" Le dije mientras las seguía. "Con crema batida y chocolate derretido."

"¿Sabes que? Muérdeme" Me dijo mientras empezaba a sacar las cosas del refrigerador y del congelador y poniéndolas sobre la barra de la cocina.

Alice se carcajeo y yo la empuje con fuerza para que se callara, haciendo que se tropezara con la mesa. No la empuje tan fuerte, pero cumplió su cometido. Se rió incluso más fuerte y se sentó en la silla.

Con cuidado Bella se preparo un plato repleto de helado cubierto con chocolate. Me acerque a ella por atrás y la abrace de su cintura, con cuidado de no lastimarla. "¿Por qué me tienes que provocar de esa forma?" Le pregunte gimiendo.

"Una chica debe de tener un hobbie" Dijo secamente mientras giraba su vista por la barra buscando algo. Encontró lo que buscaba y lo tomo. Se giro hacia mí con un bote de crema batida en su mano. Se inclino hacia mí y beso mi barbilla "Pero tú sabes que te amo ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto" Le sonreí y presione mis labios en su cuello, probando su dulce piel.

"Bien" Dijo en una suave voz. Me tomo un segundo darme cuenta que estaba llenándome la mejilla con crema batida. Me quede estático y pase un dedo por la azucarada sustancia. Mire a Bella que sus ojos estaban abiertos en expectación. Esta asustada pensando que me había enojado. Con cuidado le quite el bote de crema batida de su mano y empecé a agitarlo. Sus ojos seguían abiertos con sorpresa que parecían que saltarían de sus cuencos. "¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?" Bella lloriqueo.

"Revancha" La aplique sobre todo su cuello, antes de que siquiera ella terminara de registrar las palabras. Ella se puso roja, su boca estaba abierta para decir algo, pero no lo podía decir más que un quejido salio del ella. Con cuidado puse el bote en la barra, por supuesto lejos del alcance de Bella. Ella recorrió sus dedos por su cuello quito la crema y los llevo a su boca. Lamió un poco suavemente y me miro fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban. Llevo su mano a mi cara, hacia mi frente y me mancho toda la cara con la sustancia pegajosa. Por supuesto nada de esto se derretiría por mi temperatura corporal.

Alice casi se caía de la risa. Se reía de mí. Puedo jurar que la escuche resoplar de tanta risa que tenia, pero no estaba completamente seguro. Estaba tan concentrado en Bella. Lentamente recorrí mi lengua por mis labios, probando la extraña mezcla y relamiendo mis labios. "Eso esta muy bien amor"

"Oh ¿Te gusto?" Recorrió con su dedo mi mejilla y lo llevo a su boca. Lentamente lamió el dedo con su boca y quitando la sustancia con la lengua. Mis ojos casi se pusieron en blanco al verla.

"Si. Claro que si. Déjame enseñarte cuanto" Sujete su cara y la bese con fuerza, demostrándole como me había gustado su pequeña demostración. Al terminar restregué mi pegajosa cara contra la suya. Ella chillo y se rió tratando de alejarse de mí, pero por supuesto la sujete con fuerza y le fue imposible al menos que yo la soltara.

"Suficiente ustedes dos, ya estuvo bueno de jugueteos eróticos" Alice reía y se puso de pie.

"¿No vas a rescatarme?" Bella resoplo. Su cara estaba cubierta de crema y su piel resplandecía con la luz de la cocina. En estos momento tenia hasta en el cabello.

"No. Confía en mí. No quieres ser rescatada" Alice le dijo y salio por la puerta.

Finalmente me aleje de su cara, no sin antes dejar un último beso en su frente. "¿Tregua?" Le pregunte con ojos suplicantes.

"Muy bien, solo por que lo pediste tan amablemente" Beso mi cuello suavemente. Su cara brillaba, y una enorme sonrisa estaba en su manchada cara. Tome una toalla y la pase por su piel, limpiándola. Ella gimió de placer, y giro su cara para que pudiera limpiarla mejor. Cuando termine, rápidamente limpie mi cara también. La crema batida olía asquerosa al menos para mí.

"¿Entonces eso se puede considerar un juego erótico?" Me pregunto y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Si yo hubiera podido también me hubiera ruborizado. En lugar de contestarle, levante su barbilla con un dedo y presione mis labios contra los suyos.

"En un par de meses deberíamos intentarlo y ya veremos" Bese suavemente su oreja, y sujete con cuidado su lóbulo entre mis dientes.

"Aja" Dijo entre dientes y cerro los ojos. No pude evitar sonreír al ver que era capaz de hacerla reaccionar de esa forma.

"Tu helado se esta derritiendo" Le dije y bese suavemente su frente. Necesitaba detenerme antes de que todo se me saliera de las manos. Ella gimió y se giro hacia el plato, lo tomo y regreso al sillón.

"¿Estas enojada?" Le pregunte mientras me sentaba en el piso frente a ella. No podía entender que había hecho mal.

"No, solamente estoy…frustrada" Cruzo sus tobillos, tratando de ponerse más cómoda. Tomo la cuchara y comió un poco de helado, hizo una cara y lo dejo de lado. _Bueno ese antojo termino con demasiada rapidez…_ Pensé para mí.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" Sujete uno de sus pies descalzos entre mis manos y empecé a masajearlo suavemente. Sus pies estaban un poco hinchados y sabia que estaba incomoda. El frío de mis manos parecía que la relajaba un poco.

"No estoy frustrada así… estoy… yo…" Miro hacia otro lado y se ruborizo de un brillante color rojo.

"Oh" Dije suavemente cuando finalmente comprendí a que se refería. Masajeé su tobillo, recorriendo mis pulgares por los músculos tensos. Estaba tan perdido en mis propios pensamientos como para contestarle coherentemente.

"Perdón" Se ruborizo otra vez. Se levanto rápidamente, o lo más rápido que podía con el embarazo. Y era un gran esfuerzo.

"Por favor. Lo siento. No intentaba…" La seguí

"¿No intentabas que?" Se dio la vuelta, sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas. Sus labios estaban fruncidos en una línea. Estaba tratando con fuerza no llorar.

Le gruñí por lo bajo, yo también me sentía frustrado en mas de una forma. La acune entre mis brazos, incluso aunque ella protesto. Corrí hacia las escaleras y la puse en su cama. La bese en la boca con toda la fuerza que me podía permitir, puse mis dedos en su cuello acercándola más a mí. Ella gimió en mi boca llenándome de su deliciosa esencia. "Yo también estoy frustrado" Le dije honestamente, recorriendo con mis dedos su cara.

"Entiendo tu temor y honestamente, no quiero que me veas cuando me veo de esta forma. Pero no puedo evitarlo" Dijo precipitadamente mientras mis labios exploraban su hombro. Yo tenía que besarla.

"Tu eres perfecta" Le susurre.

"Parezco una vaca gorda" Trato de alejarme, pero no se lo permití, me senté un poco para darle un poco de espacio. Yo sabia que en este momento lo necesitaba.

"Si yo no me puedo decir monstruo, tu no te puedes decir vaca gorda" Sujete su barbilla entre mis dedos. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero algo vio en mis ojos que la detuvo. Al menos ya sabia cuando no me podía discutir nada.

"Bien" Murmuro viendo hacia abajo.

"Isabella Marie Swan, en dos semanas vas a ser mi esposa. No tienes ni idea de cuanto te deseo. Y en cuanto puedas…." Mis palabras ya no salieron. Deslice un poco el cuello de su camisa exponiendo su piel y bese justo encima de su abultado pecho. Las acciones siempre hablaban más que las palabras.

"Eso no esta ayudando" Se quejo y su cara se puso de un rojo brillante.

Me senté y la levante hacia mi regazo. Baje un poco mas su camisa y bese justo donde empezaba la tela de su brasier azul "Tienes razón, no ayuda. Pero tengo que decir a mi favor que sabes deliciosa"

"Edward Cullen…" Respiro entrecortadamente, sujetándose a mi cuello, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¿Si mi amor?" Dije contra su piel, besando el otro lado de su pecho.

"Si no te vas en este momento de mi cuarto, te voy a amarrar a la cama y…" Jalo mi cabello.

"¿Y que?" Levante la ceja y una sonrisa engreída apareció en mis labios.

"Y veré si el resto de tu cuerpo sabe tan bien como tus labios" Dijo con su cara escondida entre mi cuello. Podía sentir el calor emanar de su piel y en especial de sus mejillas. Sonreí y disfrute de ese pensamiento por unos segundos.

Suavemente y con cuidado la acomode otra vez en la cama. No me vio cuando me puse de pie, su cara seguía ruborizada. Bese su frente suavemente y le dije la verdad. "No hay nada que me gustaría mas en este momento."

"Ve a cazar Edward" Dijo suavemente, y recorrió con sus dedos su cuello. Mordió su labio y me vio suplicante. Yo sabía que ella trataba con fuerza de respetar mis límites. Y por eso yo la amaba todavía más.

"Muy bien ¿puedo regresar en la noche?" Le pregunte suavemente, acariciando su cabello.

"Solamente si tu quieres" Suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza contra la almohada. Cerró los ojos y su latido de corazón se acelero conforme la acariciaba.

"Siempre lo quiero y siempre lo haré"

**Continuara****…**

**Hola a todas** pues aqui me tienen con otro capitulo, espero que les guste.

Les deseo una Feliz Navidad a todos. Que la pasen muy bien y nos leemos la proxima. Y si alguien me quiere regalar algo, se acepta a Edward en cualquier momento. No se molesten en ponerle nada, con un moño en el cuello me conformo. :) Un abrazo a todos y hasta la proxima

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción**.**

**Capitulo 40**

El día de hoy había sido muy largo y mañana lo seria todavía más. Los días empezaban a ser más fríos y la luz del día se acortaba, lo que siempre era bueno. Me refiero por que podía pasar más tiempo con Bella en sitios públicos. Durante el verano el tiempo era más limitado.

Bella se veía increíblemente hermosa en su camisa de manga larga negra con rojo y sus pantalones de mezclilla azules. Oficialmente ya no podía ver sus pies y traía puestos unos zapatos de metedera que combinaban con su atuendo. Atuendo que fue regalado por supuesto por parte de Alice, ella quería que todo estuviera perfecto para la madre de Bella.

Cuando su madre la vio en el aeropuerto grito. Yo sabia que no importaba lo que ella estuviera usando.

"¡Mi bebe se va a casar!" Grito haciendo que todos incluido su esposo sintieran vergüenza. Que se estremeció por el grito.

"Si mama, lo se" Bella abrazo mas fuerte a su madre. Aunque trata de poner una cara de valentía, yo sabía que estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar.

"¡En menos de dos días!" Dijo prácticamente saltando de arriba abajo. A veces se parecía mucho a un niño pequeño.

"Hola Renee. Usted debe de ser Phil. Un gusto en conocerlo" Los salude a los dos. Phil asintió y sonrió, pero Renee me sujeto de mi cuello y no me soltaba "También me da gusto verte"

"Mama antes de que mates a mi esposo, vámonos" Bella jalo a su madre, Renee me soltó y abrazo a Bella otra vez. Estaba demasiado emocionada como para tranquilizarse.

Todo el camino hacia Forks Renee no dejo de hablar. Estaba emocionada por ser abuela. Sus pensamientos eran felices con la idea. Ella quería ser una abuela 'in'. Y el que Bella se casara era solo la cereza del pastel. Sentía que la vida de Bella seria mucho mejor que la de ella. Ella veía el amor que nos teníamos y sabia que tendríamos un hogar feliz y un matrimonio exitoso.

Esa noche celebramos el cumpleaños de Bella con una cena, aunque Alice hubiera querido hacer algo más grande. Cuando en el restaurante le cantaron feliz cumpleaños yo pensé que se iba a acostar en mi regazo para esconderse. Presiono su cara en mi brazo, haciendo ruiditos estrangulados. Yo le acariciaba su espalda y le cante en su oído, tratando de calmarla. Alejo un poco su cara y presiono sus labios contra los míos. Cuando la vi a los ojos no vi otra cosa que amor en ellos. Bella me regalo la sonrisa mas hermosa y para mi el mundo fue mas brillante no importaba que fuera de noche.

"Vete. Lárgate de aquí" Alice seguía empujándome del hombro en el estacionamiento afuera de restaurante, después de la cena.

"Mira pequeño y malvado duendecillo. Estoy tratando de darle las buenas noches a mi esposa" La ignore y acerque mas a Bella a mi cuerpo, su estomago y pecho contra el mío. La bebe pateo quejándose sobre el acercamiento.

Todavía no es tu esposa" Alice se cruzo de brazos y empezó a zapatear con el pie. Los dos la ignoramos completamente. Me incline y bese la frente de mi prometida.

"En menos de veinticuatro horas seré completamente tuyo y tu serás mía" Susurre contra su piel y sonriendo con las palabras.

"Bueno yo siempre he sido tuya" Me contesto y beso mi mejilla, su calido y dulce aliento golpeo contra mi piel cuando hablo.

"Mas les vale apurarse a los dos" Alice grito estaba a un lado del Mercedes de Carlisle. Se estaba impacientando y quería que nos apresuráramos, y si no me apresuraba yo sabia que me echaría toda la culpa a mí.

"Te amo Edward" Bella ignoro a mi hermana y beso mi pecho donde debería de estar latiendo mi corazón

"Yo también te amo Isabella" Bese por ultima vez a mi novia en los labios, disfrutando el sabor.

"Mas te vale no estar de fisgón. Yo lo sabré." Alice se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza con sus dedos.

"¡Confía un poco en mi! ¡Me voy a comportar!" Puse los ojos en blanco cuando abría la puerta del Volvo. Cuando Bella se estaba subiendo al auto de mi padre me mando un beso y se ruborizo. Yo sonreí con su tierna reacción, y me deje caer en el asiento del piloto.

Fue la noche mas larga de mi vida. Era la primera noche en meses que no tenía a Bella entre mis brazos la mayor parte de la noche. Cacé por algunas horas, bebí hasta que no pude soportar otra gota más. No me tomo todo el tiempo que yo hubiera querido, por desgracia. Me quede sentado solo en el bosque y respire el aire fresco de las montañas por algún tiempo, tratando de calmarme.

Cuando finalmente regrese a la casa era casi el amanecer. Me bañe para quitarme toda la suciedad de mi cacería. Quería estar lo más humanamente posible para mi novia, y el estar cubierto de sangre y tierra no lo era. Me cambie y peine mi cabello de forma que no me cayera sobre mi rostro. Por supuesto no lo logre y me rendí con el, no había forma de ganarle. Me senté en mi sillón y la lluvia que empezó a caer del cielo gris.

"Tu sabes que dicen que es de buena suerte" Carlisle dijo desde la puerta de mi habitación.

"¿Buena suerte?, ¿que? Pregunte mi mente estaba lejos de ahí, en casa de Bella para ser mas precisos.

"El que llueva el día de tu boda" Me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado _"¿Cómo te sientes?"_

"¿Seria muy irónico si digo 'asustado de muerte'?" Le pregunte con una sonrisilla socarrona en mi cara.

Se carcajeo y me dio una palmada en el hombro "Vas a estar bien hijo"

"Para ser honestos, estoy mas preocupado por la noche. No se que es lo que quiero que pase" Le dije sinceramente, mis ojos volvieron a la ventana. Me preguntaba si Bella pensaba en lo mismo.

"Deja que ella sea la que marque la pauta. Ella sabrá con que esta cómoda" Dijo calidamente, yo sabia que me estaba hablando como mi padre, no como doctor ni mucho menos como vampiro. _"Todo va a salir bien"_

"Lo se. Solo estoy preocupado" Suspire y cerré mis ojos, tratando de alejar mis miedos.

"No serias tú si no estuvieras preocupado" Palmeo mi rodilla y se levanto. "Solo cinco horas más"

Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que me quede viendo a la nada por tres horas antes de que mi padre viniera y me interrumpiera de mis pensamientos. La lluvia se había detenido pero seguía nublado. Casi era medio día. Esperaba que Alice recordara darle algo de comer a Bella. Suspire y recosté mi cabeza contra el respaldo.

"Cinco horas más" Dije suavemente para mi. Desearía poder hacer que el tiempo pasara rápido, pero no podía.

_¡Oh por Dios!_

Eso era lo único que pude pensar mientras la veía caminar hacia mí. Estaba más que impresionante. Sabía que había gente a mí alrededor, mi familia, su familia incluso alguien tocando la guitarra mientras ella caminaba hacia mí, pero nadie me importaba. Lo único en el mundo que me importaba era la persona que estaba frente a mí. Me tomo todo mi autocontrol no correr hacia ella y tomarla entre mis brazos. En mi mente agradecí a todos los dioses el permitirme tenerla para mí.

Su vestido era perfecto, de gasa blanca transparente, que volaba con el viento. Su cabello estaba rizado y caía por su espalda, un velo cubría su cara del viento. Podía ver sus ojos brillar con lagrimas aun por debajo de el. Como deseaba poder quitar las lagrimas con mis labios. Podía decir que mi hermana la había maquillado, pero se veía perfecta. Con una sombra alrededor de los ojos que hacia que sus ojos chocolate se vieran todavía más. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta que iba descalza, ni siquiera Alice pudo convencerla de llevar tacones este día.

Bella sostenía un ramo de flores azules y blancas, que estaban sujetas con unos listones de satín. Su padre la llevaba por el pasillo, parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Cuando finalmente llegaron al altar me entrego su mano.

"Si la lastimas, te mato" Me susurro antes de agacharse hacia Bella y besar su mejilla. Estaba muy contento que ella no lograra escucharlo. Se hubiera enojado y mucho, pero esto hacia que el momento para mi fuera todavía más real.

"No lo hubiera esperado de ninguna otra forma" Le sonreí radiante, tan feliz que no me preocupaba nada más.

Tome la calida mano de Bella entre mi fría mano. Ella se mordía el labio, su corazón estaba acelerado. Me preocupe de que fuera a desmayarse, pero la sujetaría si así lo fuera. Siempre estaría ahí para sujetarla entre mis brazos al menor peligro. Nos giramos hacia la juez de paz.

"El matrimonio es una enorme decisión que no debe de tomarse a la ligera. Un matrimonio exitoso, no es solamente continuar casados, es seguir enamorados. Puedo decir por la cara de enamorados de estos jóvenes, que tienen el suficiente amor para durar mil años" La mujer de mediana edad y cabello rojizo nos sonrió calidamente. Ella realmente creía lo que nos decía.

No sabía que tanta razón tenía.

Ella continuo hasta que llego a la parte en la que realmente estaba interesado "Tu Edward Anthony Cullen aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan por tu amada esposa para cuidarla y protegerla en salud y enfermedad, en pobreza y riqueza ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto" Suspire de satisfacción. Lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de Bella, pero sonreía. Estaba igual de feliz que yo en estos momentos.

"Tu Isabella Marie Swan aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen por tu amado esposo para cuidarlo y protegerlo en salud y enfermedad, en pobreza y riqueza ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto. Ni siquiera la muerte me alejara de ti" Bella dijo con lágrimas, la pasión resplandecía en sus ojos. Otra vez me tomo toda mi autocontrol no sujetarla entre mis brazos y besarla.

La juez se giro hacia mí "¿Tienes el anillo?"

"Si" Saque la argolla plateada. Bella le entrego su ramo a Alice y me dio su mano izquierda. La lleve a mi boca y la bese suavemente, mis ojos jamás abandonaron los suyos.

"Bien. Ahora repite después de mí…"

Escuche lo que me dijo y lo repetí, pero la palabras no se registraron en mi mente. Estaba demasiado emocionado por deslizar el anillo en su dedo. Sus manos temblaban mientras la argolla llegaba a su lugar. Bella llevo su mano a mi mejilla y la acaricio antes de tomar mi mano izquierda.

"Te amare hasta el final de los tiempos" Me susurro mientras deslizaba el anillo en mi dedo.

"Puedes besar a la novia"

Levante el velo de su rostro con cuidado antes de acunarla en mis brazos y levantarla, sus piernas colgaban. Nuestros labios se juntaron y el mundo desapareció para mí. Cerré mis ojos y la sostuve lo más cerca posible de mí, sin lastimarla. La bebe pateo contra mi estomago y reí mientras nos separamos. Gire con ella en mis brazos, ella reía por lo bajo y sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello. Cuando finalmente la deje en el suelo, la bese otra vez y tome su mano.

"Permítanme presentarles al señor y la señora Cullen"

Sabía que mi familia y su familia reían y aplaudían, pero no podía escucharlos. Lo único que existía en este universo para mi era la hermosa mujer a mi lado. Mi esposa.

_Mi esposa y nuestra hija._

Las siguientes horas volaron en un feliz borrón. Alice tuvo razón, Bella quiso pastel. Posamos para las fotos, cada uno con un pedazo de pastel entre nuestros dedos. Ella dio una pequeña mordida al pedazo que yo sujetaba, yo apenas y mis labios lo tocaron. Escuche que alguien frente a nosotros uno de mis hermanos gritando que yo quería más pastel. Bella alzo la ceja y una malvada sonrisa apareció en sus hermosos labios.

Me incline hacia ella y le susurre de forma que solo ella escucharía. "Si lo haces voy a embarrar este pastel en todo tu pecho"

"Haría lo limpiaras con la boca" Me contesto arrogante y satisfecha por su rápida respuesta.

"Pienso que puedo comer pastel si puedo hacer eso" Le dije y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Reí y tome el pastel de entre sus dedos y lo puse a un lado junto con el mió. Traje sus dedos a mi boca y los lamí quitando el betún de ellos. El betún no sabia bueno pero ella si. Ella respiro entrecortadamente mientras me veía, y su corazón se acelero.

Los aullidos y los gritos, no solo venían de Jasper y Emmett, si no de Alice y Rose también. Bella rió de nervios y escondió su cara en mi pecho. La sostuve más cerca de mí, bese su cabello y le sonreí.

Bella se quedo dormida en nuestro viaje al hotel para esa noche, todavía en su vestido de novia. No le permití a Alice que la obligara a cambiarse de ropa. Yo estaba ansioso de tenerla a solas entre mis brazos. Era lo único que estaba en mis pensamientos mientras aceleraba en mi Aston Martin.

Cuando llegamos al hotel y me detuve para que el valet recibiera mi auto, le encargue de que llevara nuestras maletas directamente a nuestra habitación. Abrí la puerta de Bella y me puse de rodillas. Empecé a besar su brazo. Lentamente se estiro y su cabeza giro hacia mí. Sus ojos lentamente se abrieron, en sus labios se formo una sonrisa. "¿Fue un sueño?"

"Si lo es, es el mejor sueño que jamás he tenido" Le dije mientras tomaba su mano entre la mía.

Cuando entramos al lobby Bella empezó a caminar hacia la recepción, pero la detuve. "Todo esta listo. Ya tengo la llave" Le susurre en su oído. Ella asintió y caminamos hacia el elevador. Ella seguía medio dormida. Presione el botón del último piso

Estaba agradecido con Carlisle que arreglo todo para nosotros. Hizo todo mucho más fácil, supongo que sabia lo impaciente que yo estaría.

Cuando el elevador se abrió en el vigésimo piso, cargue a Bella entre mis brazos. Camine hacia una de las dos únicas puertas que había en todo el piso. La que nos llevaría a nuestra suite privada. Después de abrir la puerta camine hacia el umbral con ella en mis brazos como la perfecta novia que era. Ella se tendría que acostumbrar a este tipo de cosas que ahora yo haría mas seguido.

Ella dio un grito ahogado cuando vio nuestro hogar temporal. Dos días completamente solo con Bella me sonaba como el paraíso. Le hubiera pedido que nos quedáramos mas tiempo si ella no tuviera cita con el doctor el lunes. Ya estábamos tan cerca del final que no se podía perder ninguna de las citas. La deje suavemente en el piso para que pudiera explorar la habitación.

"¡Oh Edward! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡No tuviste que hacer esto por mí!" Giro alrededor, una enorme sonrisa adornaba su cara.

"¿Acaso piensas que llevare a la más especial mujer del mundo al un simple motel?" Camine hacia ella lentamente. Tome su mano entre la mía y la presione contra mis labios. Cuidadosamente comencé a besar su palma y el anillo que ahora adornaba su dedo.

"Edward ¿Me ayudas a desabrocharme mi vestido?" Me pregunto ruborizada. Se mordía su labio inferior, parecía que se lo iba a arrancar, necesitaba detenerla antes de que realmente se lastimara. Ahora se veía completamente despierta.

Lleve mis labios a los suyos y la bese suavemente. "No hay nada en este mundo que quiera hacer mas que eso"

No hicimos el amor esa noche, desde luego que no. Pero la toque en formas que nunca había hecho antes y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Nos mostramos nuestros afectos mutuos hasta que el sol salio en el horizonte. Bella dormía en mis brazos con su hermoso camisón blanco de gasa que Alice le había comprado para esa noche. Y la calefacción prendida al máximo para no enfriarla con mi tacto. Me quede acostado con ella entre mis brazos completamente en paz con el mundo.

A media mañana, despacio me aleje de ella y fui hacia el teléfono. Ordene servicio al cuarto para ella, escogiendo cosas del menú de desayuno que sabia que a ella le gustaba. Colgué el teléfono y me senté en la cama dándole la espalda a Bella. Mi vista hacia la ventana, viendo como caía la lluvia.

"Hola guapo" Ella susurro gateando hacia mi. Rodeo mis hombros con sus brazos y empezó a besar mi cuello, su perfecto pecho presionando mi espalda. Tuve que contener el deseo que estaba empezando a sentir. Sabia que estaba cansada y lo mas seguro también adolorida después de lo que sucedió anoche.

"Buenas tardes señora Cullen" Gire mi cara para besarla suavemente en la mejilla. Gire mi torso para poderla besar mas fácilmente en los labios. El beso fue largo y dulce. Ella suspiro e hizo un mohín cuando me aleje.

Fui al baño y tome una bata. Ella hizo un puchero cuando me la puse. "Por mi no tienes que vestirte. De hecho prefiero…"

"Bueno, a menos que quieras que abra la puerta con boxers…" Regrese sobre mis pasos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Bella puso los ojos en blanco y jalo la sabana para enrollarse en ella. Tome algo de dinero de mi cartera y fui a la puerta.

"Buenas tardes señor Cullen" La mujer me sonrió alegremente. Ella estaba pensando que estaba feliz que hoy la hubieran puesto en servició al cuarto y no en recepción, como normalmente haría. Empujo el carrito hacia adentro y destapo los platillos. Giro su vista por el cuarto y le sonrió a Bella, aunque con envidia. "¡Felicidades por su matrimonio!" Dijo antes de tomar el dinero que le di, guardándolo rápidamente en su pantalón no sin antes haberse fijado que fueron veinte dólares. Con un poco menos de cortesía la acompañe hasta la puerta y cerré.

"¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor esposo del mundo?" Dijo mientras veía la comida. Podía escuchar a su estomago quejarse. Tomo un pedazo de tocino y lo empezó a masticar, lamió sus labios de gusto.

"No, no lo has hecho todavía" Le acerque una silla. Ella se sentó agradecida.

"Bueno, pues lo eres" Lo dijo con una sonrisa engreída.

Cuando termino de comer, se arrastro de regreso a la cama, la sabana seguía alrededor de su cuerpo. Me quite la bata y me acosté a su lado. Ella jalo juguetonamente mis boxers. "¿Cómo fue que tuve tanta suerte?"

"Yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo" Le dije mientras jalaba la sabana de su cuerpo, para poder ver su hermoso cuerpo completamente. Cada vez que lo veía me deja sin aliento. La acerque más a mí, necesitaba sostenerla y tocarla.

Pasamos la mayor parte del día en la cama platicando, besándonos, abrazándonos, junto con otras cosas… Bella protesto cuando ordene mas comida para ella, pero dejo de discutir cuando mencione a la bebe. Ella suspiro y asintió, pero hizo un puchero para demostrar su desacuerdo. Odiaba cuando usaba a la bebe de pretexto. Pero era la mejor razón para convencerla en hacer algo.

"Puedo pensar en mejores formas que puedes utilizar tu boca" Le dije mientras acariciaba con mi dedo sus labios fruncidos. Ella jadeo con mis palabras y abrió un poco sus labios. Ella seguía aturdida y en silencio cuando me levante a abrir la puerta, estaba muy orgulloso de mi mismo por tener ese efecto en ella.

Aparentemente las camareras habían peleado para traer el carrito. Las dos mujeres sonrieron radiantes, una llevaba un florero repleto de flores que fácilmente entraba en el carrito de servicio. Había otra camarera afuera que desearía poder entrar pero no había encontrado la excusa para hacerlo.

"Un regalo del hotel para ustedes" La chica dijo y paso a mi lado para dejar el florero en el bar.

"Muchas gracias" Aclare mi garganta, un poco incomodo. Bella las fulminaba con la mirada y cuando hice el sonido con mi garganta ella volteo su mirada a otro lado, avergonzada de que la hubiera cachado. Fui a mi cartera y saque algo de dinero, no sin antes besar de lleno a Bella en los labios. "Espero que estés hambrienta" Le dije en un fuerte susurro. "Se que he hecho que se te abra el apetito"

Las dos mujeres abrieron la boca como si fueran un par de pescados fuera del agua. Les di el dinero y las lleve hacia la puerta, un poco más brusco de lo que había sido antes. Bella empezó a carcajearse y se sentó en una silla frente al carrito de servicio. "Eres cruel. No pueden evitar verte fijamente"

"¿Y por que me ven fijamente?" Le pregunte, sentándome en la silla frente a ella. Tome sus pies y los puse sobre mi regazo y empecé a masajearlos. Ella suspiro de placer y dejo su cabeza descansar contra el respaldo.

"Por que eres hermoso"

Me moví hasta estar cerca de ella "Quizá solo ven que tan feliz soy. Cuan feliz me haces"

Se ruborizo y sonrió para ella. Mantuvo su vista en la comida y la deje comer en paz. Cuando termino fui al baño y abrí los grifos del jacuzzi, asegurándome que no estuviera ni muy frió, ni muy caliente.

"Señora Cullen ¿Quiere tomar un baño conmigo?"

**Continuara****….**

**Hola: **aqui estoy con otro capitulo, espero que la pasaran muy bien en las fiestas. Por fin fue la boda, ya solo quedan 6 capitulos. Uno de ellos es un final alternativo. Y cuantas de nosotras no quisiera ir a tomar un baño con Edward.... Bueno les mando un abrazo y nos leemos muy pronto. Y muchas gracias por seguir conmigo y por todos sus mensajes.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 41**

Bella se puso en más de catorce tonos de rojo antes de meterse cuidadosamente al jacuzzi conmigo. Recostó su espalda contra mi pecho desnudo, hundiéndose lo más que pudo en el agua. Tal vez no podíamos hacer todo, pero esto era algo de lo que podíamos hacer, sin ningún temor. Rodee sus hombros con mis brazos, acercándola más a mí.

"Soy tan afortunado" Sonreí contra su pelo, oliendo su maravillosa esencia, que el calor del agua hacia que el olor fuera mas intenso.

"Yo soy la afortunada y no me lo puedes negar" Ella dijo con una voz firme. Recorrió con sus dedos mi muslo desnudo, mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Rió por lo bajo con mi reacción y lo volvió a hacer.

"Incitadora" Murmure y recosté mi cabeza contra la orilla, tratando de bajar mi agitado cuerpo. Literalmente.

"Tu solo espera. Ya veras lo que es ser incitadora. Vas a tener el mejor regalo de navidad del mundo, te lo prometo" Giro su cabeza hacia mí y levanto su ceja. Reí con su broma y le empecé a hacer cosquillas. Ella no tenia ni idea de que yo me pasaba contando los segundos para llegar a ese día, desde lo que tuvimos anoche.

"Te tengo y eso es lo único que importa" Le dije la verdad, cerrando mis ojos y relajándome en el agua con su pequeño y calido cuerpo presionando contra mi cuerpo.

"Entonces, si yo…." Se inclino hacia mí y me susurro en el oído algo que haría que casi cualquier hombre se ruborizara. Se alejo y mordió su labio inferior, su cara estaba totalmente ruborizada. "¿Disfrutarías eso?"

"Oh… um… uh…" Titubee las palabras. Ella se carcajeo y beso suavemente mis labios.

"¿Nos quedamos sin palabras?" Bella me pregunto y levanto la ceja.

"Tal vez…" Incline mi cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de actuar desinteresado. Aparentemente no funciono. Ella empujo mi frente hacia atrás otra vez con sus dedos y rió. Algunas veces Bella podía leerme perfectamente.

"Mentiroso."

No dije ni una palabra, solamente sonreí socarronamente y empecé a besar su hombro suavemente, presionando mis labios contra su piel húmeda. "Déjame tratar de dejarse sin palabras, mi amor"

Nuestro tiempo a solas termino más rápidamente de lo que hubiera querido. Bella se sentía de la misma forma. Trato de convencerme de cambiar la cita con el doctor para mediados de semana, lo cual por poco y tuvo éxito. Si honestamente yo hubiera pensado que pudiéramos quedarnos con la habitación otro día mas, hubiera dicho que si. Hizo un puchero la mitad del camino hacia el consultorio del doctor, pero finalmente lo dejo de hacer cuando empecé a besar sus dedos. Era una perfecta distracción.

La cita fue sin ningún incidente Bella gruño cuando vio el peso que había ganado. Su presión arterial estaba elevada mas de lo que a mi me hubiera gustado, aunque no era necesario darle medicación, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Solo podríamos esperar y ver que sucedería. Bella tendría que empezar a venir cada quince días. Cosa que no le agrado mucho que digamos. La mejor parte de la cita fue cuando cambio el nombre de su expediente por 'Cullen Isabella', bueno la mejor parte desde mi punto de vista.

Cuando me estacione afuera de nuestra casa, escuche las mentes de nuestra familia llamándonos para que entráramos. Estaban emocionados por una sorpresa para Bella. Esto cada vez se hacia mas y mas molesto con eso de las sorpresas. Ahora me sentía afuera de todo, así debía de ser como se siente Bella con eso.

"Todo parece ser que quieren que te tape los ojos" Le dije mientras la ayudaba a salir del auto, mientras escuchaba en mi mente los gritos de Alice. Cuando Bella escucho mis palabras se quedo totalmente quieta.

"Oh por Dios ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ahora?" Bella se veía con un poco de pánico. No podía culparla, yo también estaba un poco preocupado, pero no lo diría en voz alta.

"La verdad, no estoy seguro. Si es horrible, te prometo que los detendré" Le dije con voz tranquila. "Ahora ¿Por qué no te cubres los ojos y yo te cargo hacia donde están ellos?" La última cosa que quería era Bella subiendo sola las escaleras a ciegas, y de esta forma seria más rápido.

Ella asintió y cerros sus ojos, cubriéndolos con sus manos. La acune entre mis brazos y corrí escaleras arriba. Alice, Esme y Rosalie nos bloqueaban la habitación de Bella, sus espaldas recargadas contra la puerta. Sonreían de oreja a oreja, completamente orgullosas de si mismas.

"Queremos que esto sea nuestro regalo de bodas para ustedes" Esme dijo con una voz muy emocionada, pasando su vista a las chicas antes de fijarla en nosotros.

"Oh no, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?" Bella dijo con sus manos aun cubriendo sus preciosos ojos.

"¡Te va a encantar! ¡Así que calla!" Alice sonrió y abrió la puerta. Entre lentamente y jadee por el drástico cambio al que antes había sido la habitación de Bella.

La habitación ahora era rosa y blanca, una cenefa de flores rosas y blancas. Todas la cosas que Bella y Alice habían comprado estaban acomodadas perfectamente y repleto de animales de peluche. La ropa de la bebe esta llenando el closet, lista para ser usada. Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett estaban en la esquina, sonriendo como tontos, cubiertos de pintura rosa y blanca. Apenas moviendo los labios les dije "Gracias" a ellos. Me di cuenta que incluso la alfombra era rosa cuando puse a Bella sobre sus pies. Debieron de estar trabajando todo el tiempo que no estuvimos en casa, para tenerlo listo en este momento.

"Bella abre tus ojos" Susurre en su oído y lo bese saboreando su sabor.

Ella descubrió sus ojos lentamente y gimió de asombro. Empezó a llorar en el momento. "¡Oh esto es demasiado! ¡Es demasiado!"

"¿Te gusta?" Alice se acerco dando saltitos y puso su mano sobre el vientre de Bella, hablándole a la bebe al igual que a mi esposa. Yo sonreí con su gesto. Estaba tratando de tener una visión de la bebe.

"¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Cómo lo hicieron?" Abrazo a mi hermana tan fuerte que si fuera una humana la estuviera asfixiando.

"No dormimos ¿Recuerdas?" Emmett se carcajeo desde la esquina. Tenía una enorme mancha de pintura blanca en su frente. Bella rió aun con lágrimas en sus ojos y corrió emocionada hacia Emmett.

Él la levanto con cuidado y la hizo girar, como fuera posible para él. Cuando la dejo en el suelo ella salto a abrazar a Carlisle. "Muchas gracias." Le susurro y su voz se quebró.

"Tu eres mi hija y ella es mi nieta. Fue un placer" Le dijo con una sonrisa y la soltó, de su gentil abrazo, él era más sutil quizá por que el tenia más practica con los humanos que mis hermanos

Después corrió hacia Jasper. La sorpresa estaba escrita en su cara cuando Bella lo beso en la mejilla. Me tense a la espera de su reacción. Él sonrió y se relajo en su abrazo, después de unos dolorosos segundos. "Espero que esta vez Alice no te mandara a Canadá"

"No solamente a Seattle. Hubiera ido a donde fuera para verte sonreír así" Suavemente beso su frente. Sus ojos buscaron los míos para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún problema. Yo asentí permitiéndoselo.

Él la dejo en el suelo y Bella corrió hacia mi madre y mis hermanas. Las abrazo a las tres al mismo tiempo, sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de las tres. "Tengo la mejor familia" Sollozo. Rose rió y acaricio su pelo, si pudiera también estaría llorando. Mi madre se inclino sobre el hombro de Bella por un minuto.

"Una madre jamás puedo pedir por una mejor mujer para su hijo" Le susurro al oído de Bella. Bella se alejo sonriendo por sus palabras, se inclino y beso la mejilla de Esme.

"Solo una pregunta" Bella regreso a mi lado. Sujeto con fuerza mi mano y fijo su vista a la alfombra, completamente apenada "¿Dónde esta mi cama?"

Alice se rió con fuerza "Oh hicimos un arreglo en la habitación de Edward. Estoy segura que a él no le molestara"

"Por supuesto que no. Siempre y cuando mis discos no estén en el garaje como la ultima vez que 'arreglaste' mi habitación, no me importa lo que hicieras" me incline hacia Bella que reía por lo bajo. Bese su mejilla probando la dulzura de sus saladas lágrimas. Ella sonrió radiante, las lagrimas seguían brillando en sus ojos, tallo con el dorso de sus mano sus restantes lagrimas.

"¡Alimentemos a mama!" Alice dio saltitos arriba y abajo en su lugar, aun estaba demasiado emocionada y totalmente hiperactiva. Yo sabía que ella estaba completamente orgullosa de si misma.

"Ugh, ¿Por qué ustedes piensan que soy un perro?" Bella se quejo mientras seguía a mi hermana. Por supuesto no negó que tenía hambre. Yo reí por lo bajo sabiendo que era lo que venia.

"¿Quieres cenar o no?" Alice puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y ladeo su cabeza. Tuve que evitar soltar una carcajada. Alice me fulmino con la vista antes de volver a ver a Bella.

"Bueno, si… pero me siento como si fuera la hora de alimentar en el zoológico" Murmuro caminando lentamente escaleras abajo.

"Hey Eddy ¿Por qué no haces algo para entretenerte por un tiempo? Tengo cosas que hablar con Bella" Alice abrazo de la cintura a Bella y la ayudo a bajar las escaleras, asegurándose de que no tropezara.

"¿Cómo que?" Bella dijo cautelosa y levantando la ceja. Se veía completamente aterrada y yo no podía culparla por eso.

"Sobre el baby shower tonta" Alice puso los ojos en blanco y sonrío. En su mente perversa ya tenía todo planeado.

"No…" Bella gruño "¿Qué otra cosas necesito? Ya compraste todo lo que la bebe pueda necesitar."

"Nada, pero las fiestas son divertidas. Nunca he hecho un baby shower antes. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor" Alice le suplicaba dando saltitos en su lugar me recordaba a una niña chiquita. "Nunca voy a volver a tener esta oportunidad" Suspire y voltee a ver a Jasper, sentía lastima por él en estos momentos. No sabia como era capas de lidiar con ella algunas veces.

"Bien. Hazlo. Mientras yo este sentada, no me importa" Dijo entre dientes, se giro para verme, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. "Vete corre mientras puedas, antes de que también te involucre a ti"

"Si tu insistes" Me carcajeé. Bese su mejilla, permitiendo a mis labios estar un poco mas en contacto con su piel. Alice tomo a mi hermosa esposa y se la llevo a la cocina por la comida. La mente de Alice volaba con todas la posibilidades de la fiesta. Sentí muchísima lastima por Bella en esos momentos.

Me senté en el piano, pensando por unos momentos. Mis dedos volaron por las teclas. En diez semanas a lo mucho, quizá en menos tendría a nuestra bebe en casa. La emoción me inundo. No había nada que quisiera más que eso. Quería tener entre mis brazos a Bella y a nuestra hija. La música inundo el aire. Mi canción para mi hija. Mi hija. Carlisle bajo de su estudio y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

"_Preciosa"_ Me sonrió _"¿Para Bella o para Elizabeth?"_

No dije nada y la música continuo. No tenía palabras para explicar en este momento lo que realmente sentía. Nunca me había sentido de esta forma. Cerré mis ojos y no los abrí hasta que sentí la calidez de mi esposa a mi lado.

"Eso es sorprendente Edward" Bella descanso su cabeza en mi hombro. "Tan hermosa." Comento y suspiro profundamente.

"La canción de Elizabeth" Le dije y me incline a besar su vientre, mi mano descansaba en su cadera.

"Tienen suerte de tener un papi como tu" Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, una vez que me incorpore.

La puse sobre mi regazo, tome sus manos y las puse sobre las teclas y empecé a tocar una canción sencilla. Ella se rió y se relajo, dejando que mis manos llevaran las suyas.

"¿Me enseñaras algún día?" Me pregunto cuando termino la canción. Acaricie su cuello con mi cara simplemente feliz de estar cerca de ella.

"Haré lo que tu desees" Empecé otra canción, esta vez con solamente mis manos. Bella se quedo cómoda en mi regazo. Empecé a cantarle al oído.

"Si, te diré algo, pienso que lo entenderás. Cuando te diga ese algo… quiero sostener tu mano. Quiero sostener tu mano. Quiero sostener tu mano. Por favor, dime que me permitirás ser tu hombre. Y por favor dime que me dejaras sostener tu mano…Ahora déjame sostener tu mano. Quiero sostener tu mano. Y tocarte, me siento feliz por dentro. Es un sentimiento tan fuerte que me mantiene volando…" Susurre las palabras contra su piel y ella reía por lo bajo con las cosquillas que mi aliento le hacia.

"¿Cómo fue que merecí un hombre tan maravilloso?" Se giro en mi regazo y me beso en los labios y me aprisiono fuertemente con sus brazos. Devoro mis labios con ansiedad y sonriendo todo el tiempo. No pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

"Ustedes son tan tiernos" Esme dijo cuando paso y golpeo cariñosamente mi cabeza. Me aleje de mi esposa y le saque la lengua como un niño a mi madre. Esme rió y me devolvió el mismo gesto infantil. Me reí, La risa y la felicidad ahora eran comunes y fáciles en mí. Antes era como si siempre tuviera que luchar por la felicidad.

"Todo es perfecto" Bella dijo con una dulce sonrisa, sus manos en cada lado de mi cara.

Mi estomago se encogió con el pensamiento. Estaba aterrorizado de arruinarlo todo en este momento. Tenía una vida perfecta o casi perfecta. Y no podría mantenerla así para siempre. Esta vida era como una burbuja, tan fácil de romper y convertirse en nada.

"Hey ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?" Bella se dio cuenta de mi cara de preocupación.

"Nada mi cielo" Le mentí. Ella no me lo creyó. Sonreí falsamente y bese su frente. Afortunadamente ella lo dejo pasar.

Esa noche la recosté en nuestra cama, en nuestra habitación, en nuestro hogar. La sostuve fuerte contra mí, respirando su esencia. Le robe besos toda la noche, cuando ella se giraba o se estiraba. Le tarareé y mantuve mi mano en su estomago, solo para asegurarme que Elizabeth pateaba y se movía, incluso aunque podía escucharla.

Escuche ambos latidos de corazón toda la noche, pero no podía olvidar mi mal presentimiento. Las dos eran mías y haría lo que fuera para mantenerlas a salvo. Mataría si así fuera necesario. Ella… ellas lo valían.

La perfección a diferencia de los diamantes no era eterna. Nuestra felicidad acabaría, y sabia que de alguna forma seria por mi culpa. O por culpa de lo que soy.

No podría permitir que le pasara nada a mis amores, a mi vida a mi luz.

**Continuara****…**

**Hola a todos: **Primero que nada les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo, espero que la pasaran bien y que este año sea muy bueno para todos ustedes.

La cancion que Edward le canta a Bella se llama " Hold your hand" de los Beattles.

Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes que me envian y ya saben que todos lo que estan firmados los contesto, los que no tienen cuenta no me es posible contestalos pero los leo y se los agradesco mucho. Ya solo nos quedan 5 capitulos si mal no recuerdo. Y espero teminar el fin antes de que termine Enero.

Les mando un abrazo y hasta la proxima.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 42**

"Oh cielo es hora de despertar" Dije con voz melodiosa en su oído. Era muy temprano para despertar a mi hermosa mujer, pero Alice insistió. Aparentemente tenían mucho que hacer ya que era el día del baby shower. Aunque no tengo ni idea para que necesitaba a Bella. Tal ves seria que querría arreglarla de la forma en la que ella quisiera.

Por supuesto Alice escogió el día de Halloween para la fiesta. Bella divertida con la idea lo acepto de buena gana. Sentía como Alice era un pequeño malvado y tonto duendecillo. Al menos no estaba obligando a todos a disfrazarse o hacer algo relacionado con la fecha. Yo creo que Bella también sabía eso y estaba de acuerdo en cualquier cosa con tal de que no la obligaran.

"No quiero y no me puedes obligar" Se giro hacia el otro lado, apenas despierta, su voz era un susurro. Sus ojos continuaban cerrados con fuerza. Le arranque las cobijas que estaban fuertemente agarradas con sus manos, hasta sus piernas desnudas. Ella gruño y se volteo otra vez. Presiono su cara contra mi pecho "Apenas son la ocho ¿Por qué me tengo que levantar? Se supone que es mi día"

"Por que Alice quiere arreglarte. Además te da algún tiempo para pasarlo con tu mama. Y tienes que al menos comer algo antes de que todo esto pase. La fiesta es por la tarde" Le acariciaba la espalda con dulzura.

"¿Puedo ir a 'acampar' contigo?" Dijo con su cara enterrada en mi pecho aun sin abrir los ojos.

"No, lo siento" Bese su coronilla y sonreí. Desearía poder llevarla conmigo a 'acampar', pero sabia que estaría muy incomoda.

Gruño otra vez y se levanto de la cama malhumorada. Su barriga estaba muy arriba, su ombligo se transparentaba de la camisa de manga larga que traía puesta. Parecía que traía un balón playero bajo la camisa. Pronto su estomago empezaría a bajar un poco mas y seria la hora. No podía esperar más.

Mi mal presentimiento, nunca se me olvido desde esa noche hacia cinco casi seis semanas atrás. La vigilaba todo el día, como un águila jamás le quite la vista de encima, incluso mas de cómo la cuidaba antes. Por supuesto ella se dio cuenta y me decía que me relajara. Cosa que me era imposible hacer, cuando involucraba a mi mujer e hija. Solo sabía que algo malo sucedería.

Bella se sentó en la orilla de la cama por unos momentos. Jalo los pantalones de la pijama que se había quitado y mando volando a la mitad de la noche. Normalmente Bella por las noches sufría de mucho calor y siempre se deshacía de su ropa en un momento, no es que a mi me importara mucho. Cuando se levanto para salir del cuarto se tropezó y ahí estuve para agarrarla en un santiamén. Ahora la cargaba más que nunca. No quería que ella bajara las escaleras sin mí o uno de mis hermanos. Esto era algo de lo que mas me asustaba, si no podía ni verse los pies, ¿Cómo podría ver donde pisaba?

El piso de abajo estaba decorado con adornos de bebes. Rosas blancas y rosas decoraban todos los jarrones de cristal. No había ningún lugar sin decoración. Bella gimió cuando la puse sobre sus pies, estaba viendo las exageraciones que mi hermana hizo durante la noche. Globos rosas y blancos cubrían todo el techo, había serpentinas rosas y blancas que caían por todos lados.

"¿Dime por que tengo que tener una fiesta con mujeres que ni conozco?" Bella me pregunto cuando llegamos a la cocina.

"Por que no dejaste que Alice las invitara a la boda y ahora se esta vengando" Le dije honestamente mientras le acercaba un plato de cereal, con plátano y un vaso de jugo. Sabia que toda la comida que se serviría durante el día no seria nada nutricional, así que quería que comiera algo sano por la mañana.

Alice había invitado a casi a todas la mujeres que conocíamos, incluyendo a las enfermeras con las que trabajaba Carlisle, todas las mujeres de la estación de policía y muchas de las chicas que iban a la preparatoria con nosotros, por supuesto excluyendo a Lauren. Estaba sorprendido por cuantas de ellas aceptaron a venir. O una de dos: o sentían mucha curiosidad por nosotros o a las mujeres realmente las trastornaban los bebes. Aunque yo apostaba con que era un poco de la las dos razones.

Alice entro saltando de alegría a la cocina, se veía demasiado alegre para el gusto de Bella, frunció el ceño tomo su cuchara y empezó a desayunar. "Muy bien Carlisle y Esme fueron al aeropuerto a recoger a tu madre. Emmett esta arreglando afuera. Una vez que termines de desayunar necesitas ir a bañarte y darnos el suficiente tiempo a Rosalie y a mi para arreglarte"

"Una Barbie Bella embarazada… genial" Bella dijo secamente y dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa de mármol. Acaricie su cuello tratando de darle ánimos.

"Velo de esta forma… no mas fiestas después de esta por un tiempo. Mínimo en un año." Trataba de pensar en algo más que la reconfortara, pero nada se me ocurría.

Una vez que Bella estuvo a salvo dentro de la regadera fui a ayudarle a Emmett. Estaba decorando la entrada como loco. Llevaba horas haciéndolo o eso le parecía a él. Solo quería apresurarse y así podría terminar pronto.

"Realmente me preocupas con todo ese color rosa" Lo bromee con las manos en mis bolsillos y me recargue en uno de los pilares.

"¿Sabes que? Tu tienes el trabajo fácil papi-o. Tu solo tienes que estarla acompañando hasta que sea la hora de irnos. Te cambio de trabajo por un rato" Ato la ultima cinta en la columna, tratando de asegurarse que el moño quedara bien hecho. Se encogió de hombros y ya no le importo.

"No gracias. Me quedo con mi trabajo. Me gusta mi trabajo" Sonreí ampliamente. Ya ni siquiera corregía a Emmett cuando me decía papi-o. De cierta forma me estaba empezando a gustar el apodo.

Carlisle se estacionó en el jardín de enfrente y Renee prácticamente salto de su asiento. Su mente estaba realmente emocionada, de hecho habían pasado años de que estuviera tan emocionada con algo, o al menos eso le parecía a ella. Estaba fascinada.

"Hola Renee" La abrace con cuidado. La abrace justo el tiempo necesario para que no notara mi frío toque. Era fácil tocarla en época de frío por que la mayoría de los humanos pensaban que era por el clima y no por que así eran nuestros cuerpos.

"¿Cómo esta mi hermosa hija?" Pregunto buscando a Bella como si fuera a aparecer mágicamente en la puerta.

"Ella esta bien. En este momento se esta bañando. Estoy seguro que Alice y a Rose les encantara si las ayuda a arreglarla" Le sonreí y le señale la habitación de mis hermanas, cuando la acompañe adentro.

Jasper apareció del garaje una vez que Renee desapareció por las escaleras. Estaba seguro que estaba deseando que nos fuéramos. "Ya tengo todo en el Jeep preparado para ustedes chicos."

"¿No vas a ir a acampar con nosotros?" Le pregunte levantando la ceja. Normalmente él no dejaba pasar una ida a cazar.

"_Soy su ayudante especial"_ Lo pude escuchar gruñirle a su esposa incluso en su mente. Pude ver como ponía los ojos en blanco cuando recordaba la pequeña discusión con su esposa. Era casi cómico ver como tan rápidamente ella gana. No sabia por él se molestaba en tratar de ganarle.

"Bueno alguien tiene que ser todo un hombre y quedarse cerca de todas esas mujeres locas por los bebes" Rodee sus hombros con mi brazo, dándole un abrazo un poco sarcástico.

"Tu eres el padre ¿Por qué no te quedas tu?" Puso los ojos en blanco.

"Por que, aparentemente necesito un 'tiempo a solas' antes de convertirme en padre. Vamos quien mejor que tu para aguantar todo lo pesado que te van hacer cargar" Le di un golpecito en la cabeza, para molestarlo.

"_Es una buena practica estar alrededor de todas esas mujeres"_ Pensó hacia mí. Asentí entendiendo a lo que se refería. Estaba nervioso por estar cerca del bebe con sus sentimientos tan extremos. Este seria la practica perfecta para ver si podía controlar todas las emociones. Yo estaba seguro que lo lograría.

"Al menos ellas van a ser felices" Le sonreí intensamente, tratando de tranquilizarlo de alguna forma.

"¿Voy a tener dolor de cabeza después de esto? ¿Cierto?" Pregunto con una voz lastimosa.

"Aja probablemente" Le di un golpe en su hombro antes de correr para checar a Bella. Probablemente si no iba a checar a Bella él me golpearía por ser tan molesto.

"Mama, por favor deja de tocar mi estomago. Se siente raro" Escuche a Bella quejarse adentro de la habitación de Alice. No pude evitar reír por lo bajo.

Golpee la puerta antes de meter mi cabeza "¿Esta todo bien?"

"¡Viniste a rescatarme!" Bella dijo juguetonamente, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Rose. Rosalie la agarro de la cintura y la sentó de nuevo en la silla con un golpe sordo.

"No debe de ser tan malo" Entre a la habitación y me arrodille frente a ella, tomando su mano entre las mías.

"Entonces tu quédate y yo me voy con los hombres" Sonrió, algo de su buen humor regreso.

Rosalie estaba peinando cuidadosamente el cabello de Bella en una complicada cola de caballo. "Lo siento chica tu estas atorada con nosotras"

"Me siento como si me hubiera unido al lado oscuro" Bella puso los ojos en blanco y Alice le echo un chorro de alguna clase de perfume. Yo fruncí la nariz prefería su aroma natural. Bella empezó a mover su mano frente a su cara tratando de alejar el olor de su cara.

"¡Bienvenida al lado oscuro! ¡Tenemos pastel!" Alice saltaba arriba y abajo. Levante la ceja cuestionándola y ella simplemente sonrío y se encogió de hombros. "Siempre me ha gustado esa playera"

"¿Por que puedo creer eso?" Renee se carcajeo y saco una playera para su hija. Bella se enredo con la bata más fuerte, como si fuera una manta protectora.

Me incline y la bese de lleno en los labios. "Si me necesitas, llámame. Tendré mi celular conmigo todo el tiempo. Si sientes cualquier dolor o simplemente quieres platicar, lo que sea Isabella"

"Diviértete" Murmuro y sonó un poco deprimida. Yo sabía exactamente como se sentía. Yo tampoco quería irme, pero no era que me quisiera unir a su fiesta de ninguna forma.

"Estaré pensando en ti" Bese su frente una ultima vez antes de bajar y unirme a mi hermano.

"Vámonos antes de que ellas nos pongan a trabajar" Emmett quito a Jasper de enfrente con un codazo juguetón.

"Me voy a esconder en el estudio hasta que me necesiten" Jasper gruño, poniéndose extremadamente molesto con toda la burla que había estado recibiendo.

"Edward…. ¡TE AMO!" Bella grito desde la habitación de Alice. Sonreí de oreja a oreja, solamente disfrutando la felicidad del momento

"También las amo mis ángeles" Le grite, lo suficiente para que me escuchara. Carlisle me abrazo por los hombros y me apretó cariñosamente.

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti" Me dijo y una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios. "Vámonos y disfrutemos el viaje. Divirtámonos un rato."

El día estaba nublado, perfecto para nosotros. Me preguntaba como la estaba pasando Bella, pero me decidí esperar hasta al menos a las cinco para llamarle. Faltaba media hora pero seguía tenso. Cace rápidamente, hasta hartarme no sabiendo si podría hacerlo muy pronto.

Prácticamente Bella estaba a término del embarazo, a menos de semana y media. Los pulmones de la bebe todavía no estaban listos, pero pronto todo estaría bien. Ella daría a luz muy pronto y regresaríamos a casa y ser una familia feliz.

La perfección era una burbuja de jabón. Al igual la felicidad.

Esos pensamientos nublaban mi mente mientras estaba recostado en el pasto, viendo al sol. Veía el tiempo pasar en mi reloj lentamente en lo que esperaba que fueran las cinco en punto para poder llamar. Me tenía que contener a mi mismo de llamar antes de esa hora.

Apreté el numero uno de mi celular y marque llamar. Afortunadamente Bella contesto al segundo repique, no hubiera soportado que se tardara en contestar. "Hola guapo"

"Hola hermosa" Sonreí con el sonido de su voz, sintiendo un poco de calma al escucharla "¿Qué tal la fiesta?"

"Las mujeres… esta… locas… recibí muchísimas cosas. Como si necesitara algo mas" Se rió feliz.

"¿Al menos te la pasas bien?" Su diversión calentó mi frió corazón, derritiendo algunos de mis miedos. Bella era especialista en producir eso en mí.

"Si lo admito. Me estoy divirtiendo" Se rió otra vez y suspiro suavemente "¿Y tu?"

"Desearía poder estar contigo como siempre. No soporto estar alejado de ti" Le dije la verdad, odiando que tan patético sonaba.

"Lo siento mi amor. Yo también deseo que estés aquí a mi lado. Estoy feliz de que pudiste huir de la tortura de la Ama de todo lo Maligno" Su voz era completamente juguetona y feliz. Me preguntaba por que estaba tan preocupado en primer lugar. Necesitaba aprender a relajarme.

"Por cierto hablando del Ama del Mal ¿Cómo esta el duende Jasper?"

"En realidad es mi apoyo moral" Rió y escuche un chillido atrás de ella.

"¿Tengo que regresar a casa para asegurarme de que mi hermano no me robe a mi esposa?" Trate de sonar serio pero no funciono. Bella reía por lo bajo pero aun la podía escuchar por el teléfono.

Escuche que el teléfono fue arrebatado de la mano de Bella, ella rió más fuerte. "¡Hombre olvídate de Bella! ¡Ven y sálvame de esta bola de maniáticas!"

"Oh te esta encantando. No digas que no lo estas disfrutando" Le conteste riendo. Escuche que el teléfono otra vez cambio de manos.

"Vete a acampar y déjanos en paz. ¡Estamos ocupados!" Alice dijo con una voz cantarina.

"Bien, bien, déjame decirle a mi esposa que la amo"

"Te amo papi" Bella suspiro en el teléfono. Casi podía imaginarla con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y la escena que había tras de ella.

"Yo también te amo mami" Sonreí para mi y cerré mis ojos deseando que hubiera una forma de enseñarle que tanto la amaba estando desde aquí. "Estaré en casa para cuando despiertes"

"Buenas noches guapo"

"Buenas noches" Susurre al teléfono antes de cerrarlo. Me quede recostado en el pasto y deje mi celular en mi pecho. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse. Los días se empezaban a acortar cada vez más.

No supe cuanto tiempo me quede ahí acostado. A lo mucho un par de horas. Carlisle llego y sentó a mi lado. Teníamos una silenciosa conversación sobre que haría con la escuela después de esto. Emmett se nos unió después de un rato, completamente satisfecho con él y con su comida. Aparentemente tuvo una buena caza.

Las nubes empezaron a alejarse exponiendo la luna llena. Se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa noche llena de estrellas. El frió viento empezaba a acariciarnos y levantando hojas a nuestro alrededor, que parecían bailar con el aire.

El teléfono sonó mientras lo seguía teniendo sobre mi pecho. Mire el identificador y era Alice.

Tan pronto como conteste ella estaba gritando. "¡Edward! ¡Ve al hospital en este momento! ¡La bebe!"

Eso fue lo único que necesite oír, me levante de un salto, corrí hacia el auto. Realmente no me di cuenta cuando mi familia salto adentro del jeep.

"¿Qué sucede?" Carlisle me pregunto con una voz tranquila, obviamente tratando de calmarme. Aunque no estaba funcionando.

"Alice dijo que fuera al hospital. Ella solo dijo algo de la bebe" Dije en una voz calmada. Por dentro estaba temblando, mi mente zumbaba con todas las terribles posibilidades.

"¿Te dijo que fue lo que esta mal?" El doctor Cullen tomo la conversación

"Yo… no… no… no se. No escuche tanto"

Estaba manejando mas rápido de lo que debería, incluso para mis estándares. Presione el vehiculo al limite, llegando al hospital en menos de diez minutos. Corrí adentro, dejando a mi padre y mi hermano en el jeep. Seguí las voces frenéticas de las mentes de mi familia, tratando de saber donde estaba Bella.

Mi madre, mis hermanas, los padres de Bella y Jasper estaban de pie afuera de la sala de maternidad. Renee lloraba, Rose la sostenía y la calmaba y le decía que todo estaría bien. Esme corrió hacia mí en cuanto me vio. Sus brazos me rodearon fuertemente el cuello.

"Oh Edward…" Susurro y sollozo sin lágrimas.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¡¿Dónde esta Bella?!" Pregunte frenético en ese momento.

**Continuara****…. **

**Hola a todos: **Espero que les gustara mi sorpresa. Aqui me tienen con otro capitulo y si todo sale como lo planeo para el viernes termino el fic ya nos quedan cada vez menos capitulos.

De hecho el que le sigue es el final, quedan un bonus y dos epilogos. Asi que nos veremos mucho esta semana. Cuidanse y hasta la proxima.

Por cierto estoy haciendo mi carta a los reyes, ya que el año pasado ni ellos ni el panzon de rojo me trajeron a Edward. Asi que este año prometi terminar el fic antes de mi cumpleaños para que ellos se vieran bastante lindos conmigo y me dejen a Edward bajo el arbol de navidad con solo un moño. Mas les vale que me lo cumplan si no, este año si les apunto con una bazuka hasta tirarlos de su animales voladores. :) ahora si ya acabe cuidense y les puedo aceptar a mi Edward de regalo. ;)

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 43**

"¿Donde esta mi esposa?" Prácticamente grite alejándome de mi madre. Busque por respuestas en la cara de mi familia, pero sus caras estaban blancas por la sorpresa y el shock. Todos se veían muy tristes. Todos sus pensamientos retumbaban en mi cerebro y yo era incapaz de poder escuchar a uno. Mi cabeza punzaba violentamente.

Jasper se puso de pie y me di cuenta que estaba todo cubierto en sangre. La sangre de Bella para ser más precisos. Me tomo cada partícula de fuerza en mi no atacarlo en ese instante. La sangre lo cubría en su camisa y sus pantalones, empapándolo completamente. Él temblaba un poco, Alice lo sostenía de la cintura.

"¿Qué le sucedió a mi esposa?" Dije en un tono forzadamente tranquilo. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que me sacaran del hospital por mi comportamiento.

"Estábamos sentados en la sala. Solamente estábamos bromeando. Ella solamente estaba sentada sobre mí regazo. Se reía tan fuerte, estaba tan contenta." Sus ojos estaban tristes con la memoria. _"Podía escuchar su latido de corazón acelerarse y también su presión sanguínea" _Tomo aire para seguir hablando. Alice lo abrazo de la cintura con fuerza y recostó su cabeza en su pecho. "Ella se detuvo y se veía realmente mareada. Sus ojos estaban fuera de foco. Vomito todo y empezó a sangrar. La cargue y la lleve al auto, maneje lo mas rápido que pude hasta aquí."

Carlisle finalmente llego tratando de aparentar lo mas humano posible. A mi no me importo para correr a ella. Podían pensar lo que quisieran, no me importaba, de todas formas sin ella mi vida no era nada. Corrió hacia una enfermera y la sujeto con delicadeza del hombro. "¿Qué le sucede a Isabella Cullen?"

La enfermera tartamudeo por un minuto y él la sacudió gentilmente. Ella sacudió su cabeza y aclaro su garganta. "Esta en cirugía en estos momentos. Su presión arterial se elevo e hizo que la placenta tronara. No podíamos encontrarle el ritmo cardiaco del bebe cuando llego, así que decidieron hacerle una cesárea de emergencia."

Carlisle dejo ir a la mujer que tropezaba cuando se fue. Él corrió hacia la estación de enfermeras buscando algo. Tomo dos uniformes para cirugía y le lanzo uno a Jasper "Ve y cámbiate" Le ordeno a Jasper. En este momento podía decir que estaba completamente nervioso. Jasper simplemente asintió y corrió al baño. "Edward voy a ir a checar a Bella"

Asentí y me senté lentamente en la silla. Pobre Bella. Pobre Elizabeth. Mire a mi familia rodeándome, tan tristes. Charlie también lloraba y sostenía a su ex-esposa. Alice estaba hundida en una silla, sus brazos rodaban sus rodillas. Estaba preocupada por Jasper y por Bella. Seguí buscando en sus visiones pero no podía encontrar nada y eso la asustaba más.

Jasper ¿Cómo pudo manejar esto? ¿Cuándo mi hermano se había vuelto tan fuerte? ¿O era por que se preocupaba mas por Bella que por su deseo de sangre? No importaba en ese momento, cuando todo esto terminara y todo estuviera bien tendría que hacer algo para él. Algo muy grande. Jasper salio del baño y camino hacia mí. Se veía incomodo con el uniforme para cirugías y suspiro cuando llego cerca de mi. "Lo siento"

Me levante y lo abrace "Hiciste bien" Le dije en un susurro. "Gracias."

"Disculpe ¿Usted es el señor Cullen el esposo de Isabella?" Una bajita mujer se detuvo junto a nosotros, sostenía un bloc en sus manos.

"Si, yo soy" Dije con una voz nerviosa. Estaba tan agitado que no podía entender ninguno de sus pensamientos. Eran solo un zumbido para mí, no me había pasado esto desde que era un neófito y no podía controlar bien mi poder.

"Señor Cullen en situaciones como estas tenemos que estar preparados. No creemos que vaya a pasar, pero como dije tenemos que estar preparados. Necesito que decida a quien salvamos si hay la necesidad" Sabia que intentaba que su voz fuera suave pero a mi me rasgaba los oídos

"¿A que se refiere?" Me deje caer en la silla y pase mi mano por mi cara con fuerza.

"Si hay la posibilidad que los dos no se puedan salvar y solamente sea uno, sin dañar fatalmente al otro. ¿A quien quiere que salvemos primero?" La mujer se estaba angustiando con todo esto. Podía decir que no le gustaba esta parte de su trabajo. No es como si pudiera culparla por eso. ¿Quien quiere ser la persona que le diga a otro que parte de tu corazón salvar, sin desgarrarlo completamente?

"Bella" Dije su nombre, sin ni siquiera atreverme a pensar en que Elizabeth no estuviera bien. Si perdiera a Bella no obstante yo también moriría. La mujer asintió y me entrego una pluma. Firme sin siquiera verlo. Ella se veía como si fuera a decir algo más, pero decidió no hacerlo y se fue rápidamente.

Esme se arrodillo frente a mí y me abrazo de mi cintura. Me incline hacia ella, incapaz de pensar o de incluso parpadear. Su cuerpo sollozaba sin lágrimas contra el mío. Presione mi cara contra su cuello y empecé a llorar. Deseando poder llorar como un humano, sentir el líquido abandonar mis ojos, haría poder sentirme mejor, un poco mejor. Jadee por aire, deseando aunque sea poder oler a mi esposa. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Carlisle no regreso en quince minutos. Fueron los quince minutos más eternos de toda mi existencia. Los minutos se arrastraban, rompiendo mi muerto corazón en cada segundo. Él corrió hacia mí. Podía oler en él a Bella, pero estaba lleno de sangre y otras cosas. "Ella esta bien. Están bien. Elizabeth lloro, pero sus pulmones no están completamente listos. La van a llevar a una incubadora de cuidados intensivos, Bella esta en la sala de recuperación. La sedaron completamente. No va a despertar en un rato" Me sujeto en un abrazo, presionándome contra él. Su mente seguía repitiéndome una y otra vez. _"Ellas estan bien… las dos están bien…"_

"¿Cuándo puedo verla?" Le pregunte tratando de calmar mi tembloroso cuerpo. Nunca en mi vida había sentido esta clase de alivio.

"Puedes ir ahora, pero solo una persona a la vez" Me dio una palmada en el hombro _"Esta en la primera habitación a la derecha"_

"¿Y que con la bebe?" Pregunto Renee por primera vez desde que llegue al hospital. En cierta forma su silencio era más atemorizante.

"Le van a hacer algunas pruebas, después de eso podremos verla después de las diez. Cuando sea el cambio de turno. Dejemos que Edward vaya primero"

Asentí hacia mi padre agradeciéndole en silencio. Fui hacia la habitación de Bella que estaba acostada indefensa. Empuje la puerta para abrirla y un extraño aroma me inundo las fosas nasales. Instantáneamente lo odie.

Bella estaba conectada a varios aparatos entre ellos una intravenosa que le suministraba medicinas para el dolor. Su vientre que antes era del tamaño de una pelota playera, ahora estaba notablemente desinflado, ya no se veía embarazada. Extrañe en el mismo instante los dos latidos de corazón. El corazón de Bella latía lentamente, pero con firmeza. Tome su mano que estaba libre de tubos y empecé a besarla. Solloce contra su mano mientras la veía ahí recostada inmóvil.

De vez en cuando las enfermeras entraban y salían checando a Bella. Después de las primeras veces ya no me hablaban. Mi expresión las asustaba. Estoy seguro que en este momento podría aterrorizar a cualquiera.

"Edward hijo" Carlisle entro a la habitación después de una hora "Vamos ir a ver a la bebe, si quieres ir. Van a llevar a Bella a su habitación y despertara dentro de poco"

No quería dejar a mi esposa, pero estoy casi seguro que no tenía otra opción. Lo podía ver en su mente. Asentí y seguí a mi padre sin hablar. En realidad no tenía muchas fuerzas como para discutir en este momento.

Nuestra familia entera estaba apretada en el pequeño elevador. Nadie hablo, algunos de nosotros ni respirábamos. Cuando llegamos al ala de incubadoras de cuidados intensivos, todos nos tuvimos que poner los uniformes de cirugía para entrar al lugar esterilizado.

Carlisle se aclaro la garganta para llamar nuestra atención "Dejemos que Edward entre primero, junto con los abuelo y después los tíos se nos pueden unir ¿De acuerdo?" Miro fijamente a Alice en este momento. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Fui el primero en entrar después de mi padre. Él me llevo a una incubadora transparente con un plástico encima. Adentro yacía una hermosa, pequeña y rosada criatura.

Ella dormía, pero yo casi podía ver sus iris a través de sus parpados. Era tan pequeña. Sus cabellos de color marrón claro, muy parecidos a los de Bella. Su piel era pálida y rosada. Sus labios tan parecidos a su madre. No podía ver nada del bastardo que le hizo esto a Bella. Todo lo que veía era a mi hija.

Leí la tabla que estaba sobre la incubadora

Niña Cullen. 43 centímetros. 2 kilos 530 gramos. Nacimiento Octubre 31. Hora 19:48

Empecé a reír como histérico. Me gire hacia Esme y la abrace con fuerza contra mi pecho. "Oh por Dios nació en Halloween"

Esme empezó a reír al igual que yo y me abrazo con fuerza. Charlie y Renee estaban muy ocupados viendo a su nieta como para notarnos. Si lo hubieran hecho seguramente hubieran pensado que estábamos completamente locos.

"Es hermosa Edward" Carlisle me palmeo en el hombro antes de llamar al enfermero. Él quería encontrar a un enfermero que nos diera más información.

El hombre se acerco alegremente a nosotros. "Ella lo esta haciendo perfectamente, ya respira el 92% ella sola. Lo mas seguro es que en la mañana ella estará respirando totalmente por su cuenta. Así podrá ser llevada a los cuneros habituales"

"Eso es fantástico Skip. No sabes como te lo agradezco" Carlisle le sonrió al hombre. El hombre le sonrió y camino a cuidar a otro bebe.

Los demás entraron justo en ese momento. Alice por poco y grita sobre la bebe. "¡Es tan hermosa! ¡Oh Lizzy! ¡Eres preciosa! ¡Oh mira Rosalie! ¡Se esta despertando!"

La bebe se estiro y parecía que le incomodaba los pañales, me dolía el no poder tocarla. Estaba asustado por como reaccionaria con mi gélido toque. Tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con ella.

Elizabeth abrió sus ojos, bostezo suavemente. Se rasco su nariz, su cara se contrajo con el nuevo movimiento. Puse mi mano en la caja transparente deseando poder tocarla. A mi hija. Mi hermosa hija.

"Veinte dedos, diez en las manos y diez en los pies. ¿No esta mal cierto?" Emmett me golpeo el hombro un poco fuerte, yo le sonreí y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Me tuve que contener de tocarla en este momento. La urgencia era demasiado fuerte.

Alice puso su pequeña mano en mi espalda. _"Edward, Bella esta a punto de despertar en diez minutos. Perdón por no verlo antes, menos de un minuto antes de que sucediera vi lo que pasaría y no tuve oportunidad de quitarla de Jasper"_

"Todo esta bien" Le susurre para que solo ella pusiera escuchar. Me gire hacia mi familia "Voy a ir a ver a Bella"

Mientras salía escuche "¿Alguien trae una cámara?" el que preguntaba era Charlie.

Baje las escaleras, tan rápido como pude. En menos de dos minutos estaba al lado de Bella sujetando y acariciando su mano. Contaba cada segundo para que ella se despertara.

Sus ojos se abrieron y volteo su mano hacia el otro lado "¿Dónde estoy?"

"En el hospital" Le dije suavemente y bese su mano.

Ella intento sentarse, pero no lo logro. Su otra mano fue directo a su estomago buscando lo que ya no estaba ahí. Empezó a llorar al instante y estoy seguro que eso le dolía "¿Dónde esta Elizabeth? ¿Dónde esta mi bebe?"

"Ella esta bien. Esta en cuidados intensivos en este momento. Dicen que esta progresando muy bien y lo mas seguro es que en la mañana la pasen a los cuneros" Le repetí lo que me habían dicho a mí. Pase mi dedo por su mejilla llevándome las lagrimas que caían.

"Edward estaba tan asustada, nunca había sentido un dolor como ese en mi vida. Sentía como si alguien dentro de mi me desgarrara y empecé a sentir la sangre que recorría mis piernas, mis rodillas… y…. y…." Empezó a llorar más y le empezó a faltar el aire.

"Bella, shhh…. Todo esta bien. Aquí estoy. Cálmate" Me acosté en la orilla de la cama con ella y la acune entre mis brazos, acercándola cuidadosamente más a mí.

"Sangre encima de Jasper. Él temblaba. Y creo que eche a perder los asientos del auto de Carlisle" Balbuceo. Su corazón se aceleraba, haciendo que los monitores a nuestro lado sonaran.

"Si no te calmas, voy a llamar a la enfermera para que te de un sedante otra vez" Dije contra su sien y después la bese.

"¿Cómo se ve?" Tomo un fuerte respiro y cerro los ojos. Estaba tan cansada y adolorida. Y puedo decir que estaba tratando de pensar en cosas felices. Lo último que Bella quería en este momento era ser sedada de nuevo.

"Es tan hermosa como su madre" No pude evitar sonreír cuando pensé en ella, durmiendo con sus manitas cubriendo su cara y nuestra familia viéndola completamente fascinados con ella.

"¿No se parece…?" Se trabo y no pudo terminar la pregunta y yo no necesite que lo hiciera, para saber que era lo que preguntaba.

"Ni un poco. Bella, ella es perfecta. Nunca vi una criatura más hermosa" Quite un mechón de cabello de su cara. Asintió y recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada y respiro profundamente. "Vuelve a dormir, me voy a asegurar que la veas en la mañana. Lo mas difícil ya paso" Tararee su canción de cuna y la sostuve entre mis brazos hasta que se durmió a mi lado. Que no le tomo mucho tiempo en hacerlo.

La vi la noche entera, las enfermeras me sonreían tímidamente cuando entraban a checarla. Me sentía un poco mal por no compartirla con mi familia y su familia, pero ellos lo entendían. Alrededor de las seis de la mañana una enfermera con uniforme de pediatría entro. "Señor Cullen ya bajamos a su hija a los cuneros. Cuando su esposa este lista, la traeré"

Asentí lentamente y alejándome de Bella con cuidado de no despertarla. Al otro lado del pasillo mi familia entera estaba frente al vidrio de los cuneros. Aparentemente ya la habían bajado.

"¿Esta Bella despierta?" Renee pregunto, sus ojos jamás se despegaron de la bebe.

"Todavía no, pero estoy seguro que pronto lo hará" Le sonreí. Charlie puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

"Eres un buen hombre Edward" Podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos y en su mente mientras hablaba. No sabia de donde venia eso, pero no lo iba a preguntar en este momento.

"Gracias jefe Swan" Dije suavemente.

Pude escuchar el susurro de las cobijas al moverse de la habitación de Bella. Me di la vuelta y salí para ir a verla. Un camillero había dejado una charola llena de líquidos a un lado de la cama de Bella y ella intentaba sentarse visiblemente incomoda.

"Buenos días mi amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?" Me senté en la orilla de la cama a sus pies y empecé a masajear sus tobillos suavemente

"Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión" Gruño y se recostó otra vez contra la almohada.

"Bueno, espero que eso pueda arreglarlo" La doctora Vox entro sonriéndonos. Obviamente era una persona madrugadora y claramente Bella no. "Ya vamos a quitarte la intravenosa y a bajarte la dosis de la medicación. Te vamos a dejar en el hospital por un par de días para asegurarnos que no haya infección. Ahora no se si te diste cuenta que hicimos una incisión de aproximadamente 15 centímetros. Se cerro con veinte grapas que te las quitaremos aproximadamente una semana después que te demos de alta"

Bella asintió, pero yo sabia que no había registrado nada de lo que le dijo la doctora. Lo bueno es que yo estaba ahí para prestar atención. "¿Hay algo en especial que tengamos que hacer?" Le pregunte a la doctora.

"En un par de horas quiero que empiece a caminar. Edward si tú puedes ayudarla será más fácil. Así sanaras más rápido. Y hay algunas cosas que tendrán que hacer pero nada muy complicado. La enfermera vendrá más tarde a explicarles y hablar con ustedes, en su mayoría es papeleo"

Es sorprendente la diferencia de lo que tres días pueden hacer. Acune a Elizabeth entre mis brazos, meciéndola mientras la alimentaba. Ella chupeteaba la mamila con ansias aun dormida. Bella me sonreía desde la cama, ya ahora tenía su propia ropa y no la bata de hospital. Aunque todavía no perdía todo el peso del embarazo, ya no se veía embarazada, algunas de sus viejas curvas ya habían regresado rápidamente.

"Estoy tan feliz de que hoy ya vamos a regresar a casa" Comento alegremente mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente de la cama y caminaba hacia mí lentamente, una enorme sonrisa se asomaba en su cara, quito un mechón de mi cabello que cubría mis ojos, ya que mis manos estaban ocupadas en este momento.

"Buenos días a los dos" Una de las enfermeras entro y entre sus rechonchas manos tenia varios papeles. "Bien, todo lo que necesitamos es que firmen el certificado de nacimiento los papeles de alta y son libres para irse" Dijo alegremente la mujer, me gustaba esta mujer y se podía decir que ella realmente disfrutaba su trabajo.

Bella firmo los papeles y se guardo en el pantalón una receta para unas medicinas. El último papel era el certificado de nacimiento. Se detuvo viendo el papel con cuidado, camine a su lado todavía sosteniendo a Elizabeth entre mis brazos, me senté en la cama a su lado y descanse la cabeza contra su hombro, mientras ella terminaba de llenar los papeles.

**Nombre: Elizabeth Masen Cullen**

**Fecha de nacimiento: Octubre 31, 2008**

**Hora: 19:48 **

**Doctor: L. A. Vox Ginecólogo y Obstetricia**

**Madre: Isabella M. S. Cullen**

**Padre: Edward A. Cullen**

Sonreí como un tonto cuando vi que ella ponía mi nombre en el certificado. Firmo en el acta y me quito a Elizabeth de mis brazos. Arrullo felizmente a la bebe, acunándola contra su pecho. Me miro a mí y después al papel. Lo tome entre mis dedos y lo vi fijamente. Un simple pedazo de papel.

¿Cuál era la diferencia con un pedazo de papel? Toda la diferencia del mundo.

Firme el acta y la leí para asegurarme que todo estuviera correcto. Y se la entregue a la enfermera cuando termine. La mujer lo vio y asintió con la cabeza y después salio.

Me senté en el centro de la cama y jale a Bella sobre mi regazo y ella traía en sus brazos a nuestra hermosa hija. Bese su cuello. Si pudiera, estaría llorando de felicidad. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz y dichoso en toda mi vida como en este momento.

"¿Estas lista para empezar el resto de nuestra vida?" Le pregunte acariciando su cabello y acomodándolo sobre su hombro.

"He estado lista desde hace tanto tiempo" Me contesto mientras se levantaba. Puso a nuestra bebe en la sillita y la aseguro cuidadosamente con los broches. Levante la sillita con una mano y con la otra la maleta de la bebe.

"Todos nos esperan afuera y están armados con cámaras" Le advertí sobre nuestra familia esperándonos en la sala de espera "¿Estas segura que estas lista?"

"Mientras tu estés a mi lado, estoy lista para lo que sea"

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos:** Aqui les traigo otro capitulo, solo nos queda un bonus y dos epilogos uno de ellos es completamente nuevo. Espero que los Reyes les traigan lo que deseen. Yo por mi parte espero que si me traigan a mi Edward de carne y hueso con solo un moño en el cuello.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos sus mensajes, nos leemos mañana.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 44**

**Diciembre 31, 2008 Seattle Washington**

Alejar a Bella de Elizabeth era como tratar de sacar una muela. Ella quería ir, los dos queríamos, pero los dos estábamos reacios a dejarla. Era tan pequeña y apenas tenia dos meses de nacida. Pero necesitábamos esto, necesitábamos un tiempo como marido y mujer. Además Esme moría por ser la abuela consentida y mimar a hasta hartarse a Lizz.

Pensaba en que fuéramos a Victoria, pero no pude convencer a Bella de ir tan lejos. A duras penas acepto ir a Seattle. Bella se había convertido igual de sobreprotectora que yo. La maternidad le había asentado a la perfección.

Nos hospedamos en la misma habitación que en nuestra luna de miel. Tan pronto como entramos al elevador sus brazos me rodearon. Sus labios encontraron los míos, los besaba frenéticamente. Me hubiera reído si yo no hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma. La cargue y ella rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas. La lleve cargando de esta forma hasta la puerta de la habitación, con una mano la sujetaba y con la otra trataba de abrir la puerta. Su espalda estaba presionando la puerta y besaba mi cuello.

"Bella esta haciendo esto muy duro" Gemí tratando de deslizar la tarjeta por la cerradura.

"Bien" Dijo respirando contra mi piel. Gemí y redoble el esfuerzo para abrir la puerta. Por fin logre abrirla, aunque si no lo hubiera logrado en ese momento, ya no me importaba y la hubiera tirado abajo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cerré la puerta con el pie, mi esposa seguía envolviéndome con sus piernas. La lleve hasta la cama recostándola contra la colcha.

Me aleje para mirarla. Su cabello estaba abierto en forma de abanico sobre la cama y su piel estaba ruborizada por nuestra interacción. Respiraba fuertemente y mordía su labio mientras me veía a los ojos.

Habíamos hecho todo llegados a este punto, pero hacer el amor no, era cada vez más difícil soportarlo cada noche. Habíamos acordado esperarnos hasta nuestra pequeña luna de miel, pero cada vez era más y más difícil tolerarlo. Quería tener cada parte de ella, pero seguía nervioso. El temor de lastimarla era abrumador casi aplastante.

Ella noto mi indecisión y recorrió mis labios con sus dedos "Edward te deseo"

Lo dijo y fue como si fueran las palabras mágicas. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello y acerco mi boca a la de ella. Yo codiciosamente acepte el beso, y chupe su labio inferior. Su corazón se aceleraba con cada beso. Deslice mis manos bajo su espalda y la acerque a mí.

Mis manos se deslizaron bajo su playera y la empecé a levantar. Ella casi sin separarnos del beso levanto los brazos. Le saque la playera por la cabeza y la avente al suelo. Me aleje para verla otra vez.

Se veía sorprendente. Había perdido ya todo el peso del embarazo, su estomago era esbelto y suave. Las únicas evidencias que le había dejado el embarazo eran sus caderas ligeramente redondas, su busto mas grande y una cicatriz rosada de la cesaría. Amaba cada centímetro de ella. La amaba tanto que hasta dolía.

Baje mis labios hacia su cuerpo, levemente besando su busto cubierto. Continué el tour por su cuerpo, besando y lamiendo su estomago. Ella se retorcía con mi toque, respiraba entrecortadamente. Sus manos sujetaban fuertemente mi cabello, su cabeza caía hacia atrás.

Con una mano desabroche sus pantalones y los baje por sus torneadas piernas. Su ropa interior negra contrastaba contra su pálida piel.

Bella se levanto y se sentó frente a mí. Desabrocho mi camisa, guiándola por mis hombros y mis brazos con sus pequeñas y calidas manos. Sus manos descansaron en mis muñecas por un momento y se inclino para besar mi pecho.

"Te amo tanto" Susurro contra mi pecho y sus dedos regresaron hasta mis hombros.

La abrace cerca de mi cuerpo escondiendo mi cara entre sus cabellos. Olí su deliciosa y dulce esencia. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando la sensación de ella jalando mis jeans de mis caderas.

"Bella si no estas lista, no tenemos que hacer esto" Susurre en su cabello avergonzado.

Con un ultimo jalón me sentí completamente desnudo, mis jeans y mis boxers estaban aventados en el suelo.

"¿Tu no quieres esto?" Me pregunto, sus dedos recorrían mis muslos.

"Nunca dije eso" Murmure, mi cara seguía enterrada en su cabello. Cerré mis ojos y tome un fuerte respiro. Me aleje y me sentí completamente tímido. No es como si ella no me hubiera visto desnudo antes. Pero por alguna razón ahora era diferente

Me hizo una señal para que me sentara bien en la cama, lo hice con mi espalda recargada contra la cabecera. Se paro frente a la cama y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios. Una de sus manos fue hacia su espalda y desabrocho el brasier negro de seda. Lo deslizo de por sus brazos y lo dejo caer en el suelo. Sonreí al darme cuenta que me estaba dando un show privado. Deslizo sus pantaletas con un poco de contoneo. Con una sonrisilla de suficiencia empezó a gatear hacia mí. Besaba suavemente mis piernas hasta llegar a mis caderas. La jale hasta que la senté en mi regazo. Podía sentir su calidez contra mí y mi estomago se apretara de expectación.

Nos besamos por varios largos y dulces minutos, alargándolo lo más posible. Podía oler su excitación, delicioso y calido.

"Edward, estoy lista…" Susurro en mi oído.

"Dime que es lo que quieres que haga" Dije contra su cuello probándola

Negó con la cabeza y por un momento me quede confundido. Sus manos guiaron las mías a sus caderas y se deslizo sobre mí.

Un gemido estrangulado salio de sus labios y la preocupación me golpeo "Bella ¿Estas bien? Oh Dios Mió… ¿Te lastime?"

"No, no, estoy bien. Solo dame un segundo" Se reclino sobre mí, su pecho contra el mió.

Ella por supuesto ya no era virgen, pero después de lo que había sufrido, aun era un poco doloroso para ella. La sostuve de las caderas con mis manos fuertemente.

Una vez que sentí que se relajo yo también lo hice, la sensación de sentirme llenándola me estaba abrumando. Era como lava fundida. Por primera vez en cien años sentí como fuego recorriendo mis venas. Nada se podría comparar a esto. Me podría quedar de esta forma por toda la eternidad.

Se levanto suavemente, usando sus manos para elevarse. Empezó a balancease contra mí, su calido cuerpo que se deslizaba fácilmente contra el mío. La vista de su piel ruborizada y su pecho moviéndose era demasiado para mí. Cerré mis ojos y recline mi cabeza hacia atrás.

"Bella no te detengas" Susurre suplicante.

Con mis palabras su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse alrededor de mí. Sus dedos agarraban fuertemente mis hombros, sus uñas se clavaban en mi piel.

"Edward te amo" Dijo entrecortadamente y el primer orgasmo de muchos en esa noche lleno su cuerpo.

El gemido que escapo de su boca era extremadamente sexy. Entreabrí mis ojos para verla. Esta completamente controlada en este momento, y por mas que lo disfrute quería darle el mismo placer que ella me había dado.

La levante y la recosté sobre su espalda, me puse sobre ella sin salir aun. Ella grito un poco con la sorpresa y me hizo reír un poco. Su cabello estaba completamente revuelto. Su piel estaba roja como si fuera un jitomate y pegajosa por el sudor. Era perfecta.

"¿Te parece bien?" Le pregunte suavemente. Bese su clavícula "Podemos detenernos si así lo quieres"

"Si te detienes buscare una estaca" Dijo un poco sin aliento pero con una enorme sonrisa. Se mordió el labio y me dio un vistazo rápido. Su inocente expresión alejo todos mis miedos.

"Dios no podía crear un mas hermoso ángel" Dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con mis dedos

Su reacción me sorprendió. Sus caderas se movieron rápido hacia mí, adentrándome más en ella. Un grito entrecortado se hizo en mi garganta "Edward hazme el amor"

"Lo que tu desees" Empecé a moverme suavemente, adelante y atrás. Esa clase de dulce tortura estaba sobrevolando todos mis sentidos.

Verla retorcerse debajo de mi era sorprendente. Amaba como podía hacerle esto a ella. Cada vez que hacia que ella tuviera un orgasmo con mi boca o con mis dedos me sorprendía. Era muy difícil no tocarla todo el día. Yo obtenía placer de darle placer a ella. Solamente quería hacerla feliz. Era mi adicción favorita.

Sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cintura, acercándonos. Se humedecía más, su estrecha entrada se contraía más. Su espalda se arqueaba en la cama y gemía mi nombre. "Edward, por favor Edward"

"¿Si mi amor?" Susurre en su oído. Recorrí con besos hasta su hombro antes de seguir hasta su hermosa cara.

"Quiero que tu…" Cerro los ojos mientras hablaba. "Quiero que termines conmigo. Quiero saber que te gusta esto tanto como a mí"

Si pensaba que su cara no se podía ruborizar mas antes, estaba equivocado ahora estaba de un color casi llegando a morado. Se veía tan avergonzada. Su corazón estaba frenético en su pecho. Quería quitar todos sus temores. Tenia que hacerlo.

Baje una mano a sus caderas, la sujete con fuerza. La levante un poco más de la cama, me deslice con más facilidad. Ella gimió otra vez, su boca abierta con un grito mudo. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza escondiendo sus hermosos orbes chocolates de mí.

Me recline y capture sus labios con los míos. El beso no fue suave, estaba lleno de ansias y necesidad. Sus brazos rodeaban con fuerza mi cuello.

"Edward por favor, por favor" Suplicaba bajo mí. Era demasiado para mí. El hermosos sonido de su voz y el sentir su piel contra mi, me llevo al extremo. Su cuerpo vibrar alrededor de mí hizo que mi orgasmo fuera mucho mejor.

No me salí, pero deje de moverme. Sus ojos suavemente se abrieron y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sus piernas suavemente se desenroscaron de mi cintura y las dejo caer en la cama.

"Te voy a hacer eso cada noche por el resto de los tiempos" Le sonreí a mi hermoso ángel.

Rió por lo bajo y puso su mano en mi mejilla. Gire mi cara hacia su mano y bese su pequeña palma. "Oh ¿Y no crees que te gustaría probar algo diferente?"

"¿Qué es en lo que piensas?" Levante mi ceja. Ella rió otra vez nerviosa.

"Tengo algunas ideas" Recorrió sus dedos por mis labios. Los bese, probando su deliciosa piel. Su sangre jamás se compararía con esto."Pero ¿Por qué no tomamos un baño primero?"

Solo para hacerla reír, corrí al baño abrí la llave y regrese todo en menos de un segundo. Me acosté otra vez a su lado.

Obtuve la reacción que buscaba, ella reía suavemente "¿Acaso estamos ansiosos?"

"Me gusta tenerte húmeda" La moleste.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y le guiñe un ojo. Ella golpeo mi brazo antes de levantarse de la cama "Eres un pervertido ¿Lo sabias anciano?"

"Podría ser jovencita, pero tú lo disfrutas" La seguí al baño y la agarre de la cintura, frote mi cara contra su cuello y chupe un punto que a ella le encantaba.

"Nunca dije que no lo hiciera" Reclino la cabeza hacia un lado para darme mejor acceso.

Una vez que la enorme bañera estuvo llena a tres cuartos, suavemente metí a Bella y me metí tras de ella. El agua estaba caliente y me preocupe de que fuera demasiado caliente para ella. Ella no dijo nada pero se relajo contra mí. Saco un pie de la bañera dejándolo en la orilla.

"¿Te acuerdas de la ultima vez que tomamos un baño asi?"

"Por supuesto. Después de nuestra boda. Tambien me acuerdo que me estabas torturando" Recorri el jabon suavemente por su brazo, asegurandome de cubrir cada centímetro.

"¿Torturándote? No tengo idea de que estas hablando" No podia esconder su risita. Volvió a meter su pierna en el agua. Me quito el jabón de mis manos y se giro para encararme.

"Oh ¿No recuerdas que fue lo que me susurraste al oído?" Levante la ceja.

Bajo su cara, sus labios apretados tratando de esconder una sonrisa. Empezó a lavar mi pecho, pompas de jabón empezaban a aparecer entre sus dedos. Se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Sus ojos no buscaron los míos.

"Entonces permíteme recordártelo" Le quite el jabón y lo puse a un lado. La rodee con mis brazos, mis labios tocaban su oreja mientras hablaba "Si recuerdo correctamente dijiste y te cito. 'Voy a besarte, lamerte, tocarte, chuparte y frotarte cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Quiero demostrarte que tan bien me haces sentir cada segundo que estoy contigo. Estoy en tus brazos y puedes tenerme de cualquier forma que desees'"

Ella se estremeció entre mis brazos y yo me preocupe de que fuera por el contacto con mi piel, pero muy egoísta como para alejarme hasta que ella así me lo pidiera. Escondió su cara en mi pecho.

"Y lo decía en serio" Susurro "Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Soy completamente tuya"

"Isabella, yo siento exactamente lo mismo por ti"

**Continuara… **

**Hola a todos: **Espero que les guste mi regalo de Reyes, ya que ellos no me trajeron a mi Edward y ya estoy planeando como hacerlos pagar por eso....

Ya solo nos quedan dos capitulos. Mañana subo uno y el viernes termino el fic. Quiero agradecerles que se tomaron la molestia de acompañarme a lo largo de estos meses, y me apoyaron cuando me fue imposible escribir y me tuvieron toda la paciencia del mundo. Gracias por todos los mensaje que me enviaron a todos lo que me pusieron en favoritos y alertas, ya fuera de historia o de autor. O simplemente por que leyeron todo el fic. Gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 45**

**Cinco años después**

Mire a mi hermosa esposa. Incluso la muerte no pudo arrebatar su belleza, solo incrementarla. Entre nosotros estaba una perfectamente viva y muy emocionada niña de cinco años.

Sinceramente, nunca me hubiera vestido de esta forma, incluso si Bella me lo hubiera rogado cuando era humana, pero por Liz haría lo que fuera. Comía de su mano. Le daría el mundo por hacerla feliz. Así que, aquí estaba disfrazado para Halloween caminando hacia nuestra antigua casa en Forks.

"Tía Alice esta un poco loca ¿Cierto papi?" Pregunto suavemente con su voz infantil, como si supiera que Alice la escucharía si hablara un poco más alto.

Elizabeth era perfecta. Saludable y fuerte, con un alegre espíritu y una mente brillante. Ella nunca se asustaba de mí, o de su extraña familia vampiro, si no más bien se apegaba más. Justo como su madre, y también como su madre yo no podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Estaba agradecido y molesto por eso al mismo tiempo. Hubiera sido mucho mas fácil cuando era una bebe y si hubiera tenido algún ataque o algo por el estilo.

Mi hija estaba disfrazada como bruja, prácticamente todo era hecho a mano en colores morados y anaranjados brillantes, cortesía de su loca tía Alice. Tenia brillos por todas partes, incluidos Bella y yo. Traía un puntiagudo sombrero de bruja morado y unos puntiagudos zapatos de piel. Dudaba que alguien pudiera superar su disfraz.

"Solo un poco" Le guiñe el ojo y ella rió abiertamente su pequeña cabeza se iba hacia atrás de la fuerza de su risa. Bella me miro fijamente me sonrío y me lanzo un beso. Ella vestía como una mujer sexy de los 20's su vestido era rojo y con tiras de cuentas colgando.

Si solamente por Liz y por Bella me vestiría como un gangster también de los 20's. Con todo y polainas, traje y sombrero. Me sentía como un idiota, pero la hacia sonreír y con eso ya valía la pena.

Alice siempre se extralimitaba con los cumpleaños de disfraces. La casa estaba decorada completamente. En menos de una hora la casa estaría llena de gritos de niños y sus padres con dolor de cabeza. Mí querida hermana abrió la puerta y corrió al porche al igual de emocionada que mi pequeña hija. Liz soltó mis dedos y corrió hacia su tía, que estaba disfrazada como una chica de la época de la guerra civil. El pobre de Jasper de seguro era un soldado. Me preguntaba como lo convenció. Probablemente le dijo que haría a Elizabeth feliz. El también comía de la mano de mi hija.

"¿Te gusta mi pequeña y linda brujita?" Alice le daba vueltas. Las piernitas de Liz estaban fuertemente sujetas de la cintura de mi hermana.

"¡Eres genial!" Una risa salio de su boca antes de que la bajara cuando vio a mi hermano salir de la puerta con un disfraz de soldado. "¡TÍO JAZZ!" Grito y corrió a los brazos de Jasper. Él la levanto y sus piernitas volaban en el aire.

"Bueno, puedo imaginarme quien es su favorito" Me reí y tome de la mano a mi esposa para entrar a la casa.

El ver a Jasper cargar a Liz por toda la sala siempre me recordaba el día de la transformación de Bella. La tristeza siempre me invadía pero no por mucho tiempo. Sabia que había sido lo mejor al final.

Bella me hizo cumplir mi promesa. Exactamente un año y medio después de que Elizabeth naciera, empacamos algunas cosas en mi auto, para nuestro viaje a Alaska. Bella estaba sentada en el sillón y veía a Jasper jugando a hacerle caballito a Liz. Bella no decía una palabra, pero las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

"No tenemos que hacer esto" Le dije tocando su hombro. "Bella podemos..." Movió su hombro para alejarlo de mi toque.

"Yo quiero esto. Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Esta es la única forma. No estaremos lejos tanto tiempo" Dijo con lagrimas y aun negándose a verme directamente a los ojos.

"Bella, no quiero hacerlo" Le dije honestamente. Mi esposa me fulmino con la mirada, como lo venia haciendo cada vez que teníamos esta conversación.

"Bien. Carlisle lo hará y si no el Rosalie o Alice" Dijo en un tono molesto. Liz se dio cuenta y camino hacia su madre que lloraba, no le gustaba verla molesta.

"¡Mami arriba!" Le pidió levantando sus brazos. Bella lo hizo y presiono su mejilla contra la de su hija, simplemente sintiendo su calidez.

"Lo voy a hacer, pero no quiero hacerlo. Nunca lo quise y nunca lo querré" Le dije a Bella por millonésima vez mientras acariciaba los castaños rizos de Elizabeth. Recorrí mis dedos lentamente, ya la extrañaba y todavía no nos íbamos.

"Entre mas pronto nos vayamos, mas pronto regresaremos" Le entrego nuestra hija a Jasper antes de que cambiara de opinión, y le dio un beso en la mejillas de la bebe "Mami te ama, y nos veremos muy pronto. Pórtate bien con abuelita Esme y con abuelito Carlisle"

"¡NO!" La bebe sonrío después de que grito era su palabra favorita después de galleta. Obviamente no sabia que era lo que decía por que rió feliz mientras jugaba con los rubios cabellos de Jasper, probablemente si fuera humano le dolería pero simplemente le sonrío a la bebe.

Bella se rió y toco el cabello de Liz. Camine hacia ella y bese suavemente su coronilla. Tome la mano de Bella y la lleve a mis labios, besándola.

"No será por mucho tiempo" Ella dijo otra vez tratando de convencerse a si misma.

Y por supuesto tuvo razón. Estuvimos alejados menos de tres meses. Por supuesto hubieron llamadas telefónicas, emails, fotos y cámaras web. Lo que ayudo mucho. El deseo de sangre nunca pareció un problema para Bella. Ella sabia que esperar. Y a pesar de que su aparecía si cambio, su personalidad cambio muy poco. Hubiéramos regresado antes si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta cual era su habilidad real. No le tomo a Carlisle más de veinte minutos el darse cuenta una vez que vino a visitarnos. Me sentí como un idiota por no haberlo notado antes. Carlisle trato de calmarme un poco simplemente asegurándome que él tenía más experiencia que yo, por que él estuvo un tiempo con los Volturi

Y dos años y medio después de que nuestra hija naciera nos mudamos aparte como una familia. No estoy seguro si esto fue más difícil para Bella, Elizabeth o para mi, aunque nunca estuvimos realmente alejados de mi familia. Teníamos nuestro hogar, nuestras propias vidas pero todos los días los veíamos. Esme cuidaba a Liz mientras Bella y yo estábamos en clases, hasta que ella entrara a la escuela. Yo sabia que cuando así fuera Esme extrañaría estos momentos. Si así pudiera rogaria por más nietos para poder malcriar. Desearía poder darle otro.

Yo estaba estudiando por tercera vez medicina, esta vez enfocado en pediatría. Me imaginaba que en algún momento me serviría muchísimo. Bella estaba a punto de graduarse en psicología. Ella deseaba poder ser capas de ayudar a otros a lidiar con lo que ella había pasado. Ella ya no tenia miedo, no tenía razón para sentirlo nunca más.

"¡Papi!" Elizabeth me saco de mis pensamientos. La acune en mis brazos para que estuviéramos viéndonos a los ojos.

"¿Si princesa?" Le sonreí alegremente.

"Papi ¿Puedo ser un vampiro como tú?" Me jalo del cuello de mi camisa, sus pequeños dedos acariciaban mi cara. Ella amaba como me sentía frío y que mi piel fuera tan suave pero a la vez dura.

"¿Y que es lo que te hace pensar que soy un vampiro?" Le pregunte levantando la ceja. Ella se rió por lo bajo y beso mi nariz, y acaricio mi cara con la suya. Me preguntaba si mi disfraz no fue tan buena idea.

"No seas tontito papi. Escuche a tía Rosie hablando con tío Em. Ella dijo que yo estaba destinada a ser vampiro como el resto de la familia. ¡Quiero ser vampiro!" Acaricio mi cabello, su curiosidad llenaba sus ojitos y sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello. Mi cara se desencajo por unos segundos y me recordé controlarme, volví a ponerme mi cara feliz poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

"Oh ¿Dijo eso?" Empecé a hacerle cosquillas, necesitaba distráeme de la furia que amenazaba con llenarme. "Bueno necesito hablar con tía Rosie por tener esa enorme boca"

Por supuesto Elizabeth siempre supo que éramos diferentes, desde muy pero muy pequeña. Cuando le pregunto a su abuelo Charlie a los tres años de edad por que el no brillaba. Yo casi me atragante con mi propia ponzoña. Charlie se encogió de hombros y se carcajeo y le dijo que era por que el no era brillante. Sus pensamientos simplemente eran de 'Los niños tienen una imaginación fantástica'

Charlie y Renee vieron un cambio en Bella, pero asumieron que fue por la maternidad y que estaba haciéndose una mujer adulta. Nunca dijeron nada más que 'Te ves hermosa' o algo parecido. Bella siempre usaba lentes de contacto con sus padres, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran castaños, eso seria lo que podría desconcertarlos. También se los ponía para mí algunas veces. Siempre me dejaba fantasear con eso, ya que sabía que los extrañaba algunas veces.

Empezaron a llegar niños y padres disfrazados y la casa se empezó a llenar de gritos y ruido. Emmett y Rosalie llegaron, él disfrazado de jugador de football americano y ella de porrista. Los fulmine con la mirada y ellos simplemente me ignoraron. Normalmente lo hacían cuando lo hacia por Liz, yo era muy sobreprotector ¿Quién me lo podía reprochar? Era un padre normal.

El doctor Carlisle entretenía a los niños haciendo 'trucos mágicos' con su enfermera Esme. Los niños se sorprendían y aplaudían cuando hacia que algo 'desapareciera'. Bella y yo los veíamos desde la esquina de la habitación, mis brazos rodeaban su cintura. Mientras mi padre hacia una lata de refresco una bola de aluminio. Él impresionaba incluso a los padres que lo veían, la mitad pensaba que era una lata especial que hubiera comprado en una tienda de bromas y la otra mitad simplemente disfrutaba del espectáculo.

"¿Cómo fue que tuve tanta suerte?" Bella giro su cara hacia mí y bese sus labios suavemente, probando su dulce frialdad.

"Yo estaba pensando lo mismo" Le dije con una sonrisilla.

Charlie llego, todavía vestía su uniforme y dejo caer unos cuantos regalos en la mesa regalos. La montaña de cosas envueltas en papeles brillantes se estaba incrementando. No es como si necesitara más juguetes, pero los iba a disfrutar. Nos saludo con la mano y giro en su lugar buscando a Liz, que estaba en el centro del lugar. La beso en la frente y se sentó con ella en el suelo y la puso sobre su regazo.

La noche fue un éxito. Cada niño se fue con una montaña de dulces, ya que no podían ir a pedir dulces a las casas. Podía decir que en este momento Elizabeth era la niña más popular del kinder. Eran alrededor de la diez de la noche y mi hermosa niña estaba dormida en el sillón de la sala. Papel de regalos estaba tirado por todas partes al igual que confeti. Nos tomaría horas volver a limpiar todo.

"¿Te divertiste?" Alice se detuvo un segundo de limpiar la casa para preguntarme, tenia curiosidad.

"Si y Elizabeth realmente lo disfruto. Gracias" Le sonreí y deje salir un fuerte suspiro.

"Fue un placer" Alice se rió. Mi hermana se acerco al sillón y le sonrío a mi hija, que se estremeció un poco y abrazo más el cojín. Corrió hacia la habitación de Liz habitación y regreso con una cobija rosa y con cuidado cubrió a mi hija.

Se detuvo de pronto y sus ojos brillaron con algo que empezó a aparecer en su mente

Elizabeth a los dieciocho, hermosa, alta, fuerte. Y muy muerta.

"_¿Papi puedo ser como tu?"_

**Fin**

**Hola a todas:** Pues aqui tienen el epilogo, solo nos queda un epilogo alternativo. Quiero darles las gracias por todos los mensajes que me han enviado, saben que los que estan firmados siempre los respondo y por ahi hay dos o tres que me son imposible contestarlos (v cullen y Bella Cullen) por que no tienen firma, se los agradesco muchismo. Mañana por fin termino el fic. de nuevo gracias y hasta mañana.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Jayeliwood,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Este es un epilogo alternativo seria despues del capitulo 43 de cuando salen del hospital.**

**Capitulo 46**

**31 de Diciembre **

Yo estaba sobre el hermoso cuerpo de mi esposa completamente desnudo. No era la primera vez que estábamos juntos y desnudos, o incluso en esta posición, pero jamás habíamos hecho con la intención de hacer… esto… Relaciones sexuales. Coito, sexo. Finalmente íbamos a tener sexo… Por fin.

Estaba eufórico y aterrado al mismo tiempo.

Amaba ser capaz de darle placer con mi boca, mis manos, mi lengua, y bueno con cualquier cosa que pudiera. Y amaba las fantásticas cosas que ella me hacia, pero aun no estaba seguro sobre esto. Yo era mucho más fuerte que ella. Podría destrozarla con facilidad. Ella era como una pieza de cristal y yo me sentía como si fuera un martillo, que podía romperla en pedazos. El miedo me lleno otra vez.

Había estado tan absorto en mi pensamientos que había olvidado donde estaba hasta que escuche una risita suave y sentí sus dedos juguetear con mi cabello. "Edward…" Bella me dijo en un tono burlón. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy bien, solamente nervioso." Le dije y suavemente bese sus labios.

Bella suspiro con fuerza y puso los ojos en blanco con mis palabras. Ya habíamos pasado por esto antes, y ella sabia lo que yo opinaba al respecto. No sabía por que teníamos que presionar nuestra suerte si había cosas que podíamos hacer y los dos lo disfrutábamos enormemente y yo sabía que no la lastimaría. Bella pensaba que yo era un tonto. Tal vez ella tenía razón ó tal vez no. Yo solo sentía que no podía correr el riesgo.

"Edward no me vas a lastimar." Me repitió como tantas veces ya lo había hecho. "Confío en ti."

"Si tu lo dices…"

Ella suspiro otra vez. "Lo digo por que es la verdad Edward. Quiero sentirte. Quiero que seamos marido y mujer, completamente. Yo estoy completamente curada y estamos casados. No debería haber nada que te detuviera."

"Si, si habría. El hecho de que soy un-" Empecé a decir pero ella me callo antes de que terminara la frase.

"Di monstruo." Dijo en un tono áspero casi furioso. "Te reto a que te atrevas a hacerlo."

Fue mi turno de suspirar suavemente. "Bien, pero eso no cambia el hecho que _puedo_ y lo mas seguro de que _te_ lastime."

Bella hizo algo que me sorprendió. Me empujo del hombro, señal de que quería sentarse. Lo hice aliviado de que finalmente me escucho y algo de razón entro en su cabeza. Se senté y me recargue contra la cabecera de la cama del hotel, mis manos a cada lado de mis piernas y mi cabeza recargada contra la cabecera y respire profundamente. En lugar de sentarse a mi lado Bella se sentó a horcajadas de mi cintura. Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y se sentó en mi regazo. "Quiero hacerte el amor." Me dijo simplemente.

"Yo también lo deseo, solo que-"

Me calló con un beso, sujeto mi cara con sus manos. Bella sabía las mejores formas de como callarme casi siempre. Gemí contra su boca, mis manos volaron hacia su suave y calida cintura. Era tan suave y calida contra mis manos que era una tortura. Movió sus labios hacia mi oreja, sus manos viajaban sensualmente arriba y debajo de mi pecho. "Edward he pensado en esta noche por nueve meses. Me imagino la forma en la que te vas a sentir dentro de mí, cuan sorprendente se va a sentir. Quiero ser tuya completamente. Hazme tuya. Por favor Edward, te necesito."

"Demonios." Suspire y la agarre de la cintura y la puse sobre su espalda. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás. No había nada que pudiera negarle. Tenia que hacerlo. Lo necesitaba. Para ser honestos lo deseaba. En un instante estaba sobre ella y entre sus piernas. Presione mi excitada dureza contra su calida y húmeda entrada, mostrándole que era lo que me hizo con sus palabras. "No puedo lastimarte. Moriría si lo hiciera." Le advertí suavemente, mirando fijamente a sus castaños ojos.

"No lo harás. Por favor." Ella gimoteo suavemente, con sus ojos medio entornados, y levanto un poco la cara para besar mis labios. Yo presione mis labios contra los de ella, disfrutando de su calida y tersa piel contra la mía. "Por favor." Dijo otra vez contra mis labios.

Ella rogaba por esto. Yo lo deseaba al igual que ella. La deseaba mas que nada en el mundo. Así que hice la única cosa que podía hacer en este momento. La cosa que sabía que haría al final.

Me rendí.

**31 de Enero **

Tuve a Liz para mí casi todo el día. Era algo muy raro. El resto de mi familia habían salido. Y Bella y Alice habían decidido ir de compras, sorprendentemente fue idea de Bella. Yo pensaba que era un poco extraño, pero no dije nada. No pensaba que fuera buena idea que saliera cuando estaba enferma, pero Bella insistía que se sentía bien. Así que después de unos minutos discutiendo la deje en paz. De todas maneras iba a salirse con la suya. Yo ya lo sabia, siempre era de esa forma.

Así que estaba sentado en el piso de la habitación de Elizabeth sobre una manta ayudándola a sentarse mientras la sostenía suavemente. Ella había descubierto las muecas y prácticamente estaba al filo de la risa. Ella había empezado a sonreír y a balbucear. De vez en cuando le salía un chillido que aun no era una risa. Yo deseaba tanto escucharla. Yo quería ser el primero que hiciera a mi hija reír por primera vez en su vida.

"¿Quién es mi hermosa bebe?" Le susurraba y hacia mis mejillas abultadas y haciendo ruidos extraños. Ella sonreía. Desearía poder saber que era lo que pensaba, pero al igual que su madre, sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados para mí. Ella lo agradecería enormemente cuando fuera adolescente. Volví a hacer el ruido y su sonrisa creció más. "Lizzy mi niña preciosa." Dije como si fuera un bebe, me incline y bese sus calidas y abultadas mejillas. Lizzy balbuceo y su cabeza se fue hacia atrás. Generalmente ella era buena para mantener su cabeza derecha, pero a veces el control de su cuello todavía no era muy bueno. Especialmente cuando estaba cansada.

Jugamos por algunos minutos más antes de que empezara a bostezar, uno tras de otro. Podía decir que ya era tiempo de que se fuera a la cama, así que la recosté en la cama y la cobije. Me quede ahí por algunos minutos, sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cabeza mientras ella dormía. Era igual que su madre, dormía profundamente.

No supe por cuanto tiempo me quede viendo a mi hija cuando escuche a Bella entrar. Alice por alguna razón no estaba con ella. El corazón de Bella estaba acelerado cuando subía por las escaleras, sonando como si las subiera de dos en dos. Fui a su encuentro, yendo tan rápido como pude. La sorprendí a la mitad de la escalera, ella grito y puso su mano sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué te pasa amor?" Le pregunte sujetando su cara entre mis manos. Se veía nerviosa.

Bella negó con la cabeza y se aclaro la garganta. "Nada."

"¿Dónde esta Alice?" Le pregunte no creyéndole. "¿Qué fue lo que-"

"Quería darnos algo de privacidad." Bella respiro profundamente y se mordió el labio inferior. "Edward ¿Podríamos ir a nuestra habitación? Necesito hablar contigo."

La acune entre mis brazos y fui hacia nuestra habitación. Sorpresivamente ella no discutió, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. "¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunte suavemente cuando la deje en el sillón de piel. Me senté en el suelo frente a ella, puse mis manos en sus rodillas y la mire rogándole que me dijera lo que sucedía.

Bella se chupo sus labios suavemente. Podía decir que ella estaba pensando cuidadosamente en las palabras. "Edward estoy retrasada."

"¿A que te refieres con retrasada?" Dije estúpidamente y vi hacia el reloj. Bella puso su mano en mi mejilla y obligándome a verla directamente.

"No. Tengo un retraso, fui esta tarde con Alice a comprar una prueba de embarazo."

"¿Una prueba de embarazo?" Dije lentamente las palabras, completamente confundido.

"Si." Dijo y su mano seguía en mi mejilla. "Edward estoy embarazada"

Cinco segundos después de que dijo esas palabras el llanto de Elizabeth empezó a llegar a mis oídos, a través del monitor que teníamos en la habitación para tranquilizar a Bella sobre nuestra hija. No me podía mover, no podía respirar, no podía pensar. Las palabras me llegaban lentamente.

¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo? Eso no era posible. De ninguna forma era posible.

Mis ojos estaban perdidos y mi mente estaba llena de una sola palabra. Embarazada.

Pudieron pasar segundos, tal vez horas. No tenia ni idea. Pero después de un tiempo sentí algo calido contra mi cuerpo, forzándome a regresar. Note que el llanto ceso. Bella probablemente fue a calmar a Elizabeth y la durmió antes de regresar. "Eso no es."

"Edward me hice cinco pruebas de embarazo. Todas fueron positivas." Susurro. "Alice fue por Carlisle al hospital para verificarlo."

Toque su vientre sintiéndolo todavía firme bajo mis dedos. Mi mano cayo instantáneamente a mi lado y mis ojos se desenfocaron otra vez, mi mente estaba completamente en blanco.

Esto jamás lo hubiera tomado en cuenta. Ni siquiera sabía que fuera posible. Si lo hubiera sabido hubiera… honestamente no se que hubiera hecho. En este momento no estaba seguro sobre esto.

Sentí su calidez contra mi cara. Me di cuenta que la mano de Bella estaba en mi mejilla junto con sus labios que sonreían. "¡Edward voy a tener a tu bebe!"

**Fin**

**Nota de la autora. **

Bueno este final es mas una broma. ¿Cuál les gusta más este o el original? Ya se, ya se escucho gritos sobre la continuación. Todo lo que puedo decir es que ya veremos. Pero les sugiero que me pongan en alerta de autor por que tengo miles de historias para escribir.

Para lo que quieran saber fue un total de 31,313 palabras de puros detalles en este fic. (Solo en ingles en español no las he contado) Y no estoy contando el final alternativo.

**Nota de la traductora.**

Hola a todos, por fin termine de traducir este fic. Espero que les haya gustado, a mí en lo personal me gusto más la edición por que tiene más detalles, muy sutiles pero me gusta más. Les quiero agradecer que me acompañaran a lo largo de todos estos meses y todos los mensajes que me dejaron todas las alertas y favoritos que me hicieron. Jayeliwood **todavía** **no escribe la secuela. **Cuando lo haga y si a mi me gusta el fic (tiene que gustarme me rehúso a invertir horas de traducción en una historia que no me llene) pero me estoy preocupando antes de que eso suceda. Las historias de esta autora me gustan mucho, seria muy difícil que no me guste. Bueno como les decía cuando ella haga la secuela yo la traduciré, ya tengo su permiso, solo tendremos que esperar que lo haga. De nuevo muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. **Seguiré traduciendo fics**, solamente tengo que buscar uno que me guste mucho y que este terminado.

Nos seguimos leyendo y hasta la próxima.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


End file.
